Another World, One Last Chance
by Lady of the North Star
Summary: An entire planet system on the 41st millenium has been pulled to another place thanks to the efforts of an Emperor and a rather pissed off Eldar goddess. With stragglers and unwanted guests behind those who are chosen by the deity of the humans, those who had been given a second chance must live on a world different from their own. Warhammer40K X Mass Effect X Starcraft 2
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 _One unbreakable shield against the coming darkness._

 _One last blade forged in defiance of fate._

 _Let them be my legacy to the galaxy I conquered._

 _And my final gift to the species I failed._

 _-The Immortal Emperor_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

Doubt has always been the opposite of faith. Unlike what many heretics and disbelievers say, he hears them. Their suffering, their cries, their pleas and their tears; every last one of them, from the cries of mercy from a psyker dragged from his or her home by the Black ships to the litanies yelled hoarse by one of his angels of death in the heat of a battle as he cleaved the head of a spawn of chaos. He hears them all and as much as he could on his current state, he comforts them as best as he can and if possible, helps them in his ruined state.

However as much proud as he is for the strength and courage of his children; he is as disgusted by them and their acts and he had no one to blame but himself for it. They after all have not turned from his teachings and edicts that he had ordained from them ever since the infamous Horus Heresy that cemented the xenophobic actions of the Imperium. Oh what a waste of potential and help they might have if he, the Immortal Emperor hasn't established the pillars of xenophobia on their culture that time.

Of course he can justify his actions at that time. When humanity rose from the stars during the time of the Great Crusade, he and his vast armada have found human worlds enslaved by hostile aliens whose names have been eradicated though time. To put it bluntly, he had never been a fan of genocide. Immortal and all powerful he may be, but his empathy is also great. This was one of the greatest traits he had that set him apart from the rest of humanity, a trait that his brave son Sanguinis got from him and the reason why the angel fell against his traitor brother.

Now however, with him stuck on this demented chair that was his atonement for millennia already. The Emperor can't help but moan mentally about what might have been possible if he was still around to take charge of things. So much potential and friendships lost. The Imperium, massive as it was, is on the blink of collapse already if not for the sacrifices of brave souls, pure souls willing to give their all to the defence of humanity. Its practices though leave much to be desired on the Emperor's opinion. It is dark, brutal and filled with hate, a feeding pool for the Ruinous powers of Chaos that he battled daily on his psyche.

Chances of lessening the tally of enemies that the Imperium also had are also impossibility now thanks to the attitude of the Imperium against aliens. The Emperor knew he would have welcomed the Eldar with open arms if he was still around and not stuck here. Apparently despite the courage of steel and muscle of humanity against those who plan to decimate them. They have not exercised the most important muscle that they had their brains.

Any idiot strategist with half a brain could see how invaluable the Eldar might be. Their powers of seeing the future is a boon that even he doesn't have. And their ladies, damn! Even as trapped as he was on his throne, the Emperor could see how massive the gender gap between the females and the males of the aliens. Humanity must be really stupid for not seeing that asset. Or it might be because they fear another bullet on the skull either by the Ecclesiarchy or the Inquisitorium.

Anyway the Eldar is an asset that the Imperium would have taken advantage of. As cold and stoic and prideful the Eldar race is. They are still living beings that breathe, hope and most importantly, dream. All it would need for the Imperium to gain the trust of the beautiful aliens is allow passage for their massive Craftworlds into Imperial Space under the protection of its massive armies and the Imperials would have cemented the alliance and friendship of the Eldar as a whole and see them as possible allies and friends.

Other than the Eldar though, the Emperor had his sights also on the rising Tau Empire. Though not as large or powerful as the Imperium is, the Tau is still powerful with its conglomerate of races. With some technology that surpassed even that of the Imperium, the Tau would have been a great ally, a buffer against the incursions of Chaos on that region of the Imperium and reinforcement for the planets there in the case of a Tyranide invasion. But again the Imperium gained another enemy thanks to "His" Xenophobic rule and teachings. Oh how he wished he changed that bloody Philosophy before he was interred on the Golden Throne. The Tau are pacifists by heart and do not fight unless provoked. The Imperium on the other hand picked fights with the Tau since they "look different, smell different and did not adhere on worshipping him," Where did that came from anyway?

The Emperor was sure that he had made sure that worship of any kind of deities were banned during his time. Another mistake on his part, having someone to worship has always been a part of human nature and the Emperor in all his infinite wisdom, completely forgot that and paid for his mistake by being stuck here wishing for many things beyond his power.

Oh he gained everything that he had dreamed after all, alright. Humanity rose from the ashes of the Age of Strife and became the most powerful controllers of the galaxy. Its armies are unnumbered, its courage strong, and its place secured on a world where daemons exist every time they could. Order is present and peace is prevalent though it hangs on a thread always with all the war and threats surrounding it.

However despite all his achievements, the Emperor can't help but mourn. The deaths of so many souls with no purpose at all. The impending doom that is coming for the rising Imperium at the moment of his death. He was sure that without him, humanity would be lost. He is the beacon that guides them when they travel on the stars. When the Astromonican fall, and it will fall; all that the Imperium that had striven for will be gone in an instant. Chaos would be unleashed through the Warp and it would consume all but the most protected of worlds. It can't be stopped and he needed a way for humanity to survive. And the Emperor for the last thousand years had been thinking about that.

Now he is ready to exact his plan. He just hoped that everyone on this galaxy will forgive him for what he is about to do. It is a far much better fate than what would happen in the future of course. In all its strength, in the end the Imperium will crumble, the Tau would be eradicated to nothingness and the Eldar would have their souls feasted by Slaanesh as their Craftworlds fall.

That doom is already set, but he can change it by eradicating all but a few that he had chosen to survive and bring with him. The die he had already cast, it is already in motion. His plan is set, but he can't do it alone. He needed "her" help and he would forever ask her forgiveness and bear the mistakes of the fallen for what he is about to do.

..

..

..

Isha panicked her hand flailing madly as she was again force fed another dose of foul concoction of Grandpa Nurgle as he pried her jaw open through the bars of her cage. The liquid is slimy, distasteful and it burns her tongue and most of the inner parts of her mouth the moment it touched it. The Eldar goddess tried not to wail as the acidic like substance sizzled as it went past her burnt tongue going past through her slender throat and inside of her.

Immediately the fierce hand gripping her cheeks released her, forcing Isha to trip on her own ruined dress as she fell flat on her rear of the cage, coughing and retching as she could feel the acidic substance within her gut, corrupting her and destroying her from the inside. Already she could feel her powers trying to heal the damage caused by the foul concoction, but this one seems to be the more potent ones made by Nurgle and the Eldar goddess could see the world through blurry eyes and everything is spinning as she felt sickness override her immune system. Oh it won't kill her being her a healing goddess and all. But it would take a while even for her healing powers to defeat the disease and bring her back to health only for Nurgle to repeat the bloody process all over again.

Feeling wretched, sick and miserable, Isha crawled on all fours to the side of her cage which is her home for gods know how long to curl up and cry as she wont to do nowadays. The pain of the poison dipped on her burn like living fire and she can't help but retch to a side, ignoring the sizzling on her skin where some of the poison landed. Oh yes, this poison is more potent than anything tried on her by Nurgle and for a moment she feared that she would die. Her musings about her good self however was temporarily broken as she could still feel his eyes bored on her.

Immediately the sick Eldar goddess freeze in fear. This has been the most different she has ever seen from Nurgle. The chaos lord of decay and corruption normally just tortured her with poisons but never stayed more than a minute and would check only once in a while to survey the results of his poisons. For him to stay here just a hand away from her made Isha tremble violently. She hasn't forgotten what Slaanesh did to her when he or she got his hands on her before Nurgle rescued her from the chaos god of pleasure and pain. That has been the Eldar goddess' weakest point in her immortal life, and one she can't erase to the ends of time. The hands roaming her body, that elongated tongue not living a piece of her untained and unmolested. His or her appendages trapping her as it dove in for its ultimate price and her final sanctum, breaking her, devouring her, de-mapping her soul as she lay there helplessly bound by its appendages, only able to cry for the Eldar and her lost brethren as Slananesh did what it wanted with her.

Another hard thud, Isha curled even more like a whipped animal on the corner of her cage as the enormous form of Nurgle drew even nearer. Weak eyes opened and watery bluish white orbs opened to look at the gargantum god of chaos looming over her cage. Eyes that once held her in boredom now gaze at her in the way Slaanesh only did and Isha can't help but let off a little pleading sound of begging not to do what she guessed he wanted to do with her as massive bloated hands opened the cage that she was in. The first time that happened for millennia's.

Isha did not resist as she felt the large fingers of Nurgle grab her ankle and drag her out of her cage like a rag doll. The poison is now fully taking effect on her and even staying awake is getting harder by the second. It took already all of Isha's concentration not to lose her consciousness. She wanted to be awake for this if her guess was right. She'd rather experience it and feel it than let this abomination which has made her nothing more than a lab rat for years take pleasure on her broken body while she drift off to the world sleep.

It did not take long for her to know that indeed her guess was right. She has been lain face down on the cold ground and she is barely conscious now as she retreated to the farthest depths of her mind as she prepared for defilement that she experienced only once. The sound of the eternity long dress that had been made by her kin so long ago that it was like a memory already are heard ripping and the cold air touch her inner thighs making Isha wonder if this is what fate really had in store for her. Her who had loved and had never been loved, her who cared but never had been cared.

The only sound that left her lips is a small pant of fear as she could feel him immediately inside her. She did not yell, did not scream, and did not beg to stop as he moved again and again. Only her tears show the agony that she was in, how disgusted she was being used like this. Isha had long lost her pride, both as a goddess, when She-Who-Thirsts were born and as a woman when the same creature defiled her. Now she just waited for it to finish, fighting isn't an option anymore. Fate is cruel to her and it would even be crueler if she simply didn't become docile.

What the Eldar goddess didn't expect other than the rutting sounds of Nurgle that is connected with her body was the feeling of something different other than the corruption that had surrounded her for millennia, the feeling of Order, the feeling that she and her brethren once excluded as they kept the ruinous powers at bay during their prime.

Immediately the full impact of what she is doing slammed to Isha like a sledgehammer and the Eldar goddess despite the pain of the poison let off a terrible wail of agony as she retched and squirmed hard nearly toppling Nurgle who is at her behind who is caught off by the sudden act of pure defiance by the docile goddess. His appendage is still connected with her privates and Isha wailed once more as she struggled like a demented well…..goddess trying to dislodge Nurgle off. It's like ants are crawling all over her skin and Isha wailed even more as she realized the full impact of ravaging and defilement Nurgle is doing to her.

This of course completely sent a wrong message to the chaos god for his twisted face morphed from one that had a satisfactory look to one of pure fury thanks to the resistance thrown by the Eldar goddess. Immediately his ravaging of her grew even harder as large stubby hands manhandled the lither goddess to keep her in line.

A keening wail of pain and hopelessness echoed throughout Nurgle's realm as Isha found herself badly trapped beneath the massive form of the chaos god. She had regretted her act of defiance now. The intimate act that they are doing is not so intimate anymore and every movement of his sent spasms of agony inside her. She won't be surprised if that part of her anatomy is still intact if the rutting of Nurgle holding her is any indication.

Isha is just falling back again to the well of despair that she had dug herself in when that warm feeling gleamed over her skin again like sunlight. And this time though it was closer. Much, much closer.

The sound of someone stepping over beside them caught her attention and Isha only had a moment of thought to wonder who and what it is when there is the sound of an unearthly screech from Nurgle whose large bulk suddenly disappeared from her back separating him from her in one pull (much to Isha's relief). Pulling her head to look at the side, the Eldar goddess nearly giggled as he saw the chaos god of poison and decay sailing over the air, his fat body flapping wildly in all directions before crashing unelegantly on the ground not too far away in a heap of meat, fat and goo. Alive, but dazed.

With the large excuse of humongous waste out of the way and hopefully knocked out, Isha could now feel completely the presence of whomever it is that rescued her. What she found out though made her mouth dry both in fear and no small amount of wonder.

You had to understand, Isha is an Eldar goddess. Despite her powers suppressed, she can still peek into the material world and see events that transpire every now and then on her own small little cage. She had seen the survivors of her chosen people, she had seen the beginnings of Earth, she had seen the birth of the one they call, "The Emperor" and his deeds through time to enlighten and help mankind on its path away from Chaos until the Age of Strife came. She had seen it all, the birth of an Imperium which she had to admit, is amazing, its ideals and true purpose before the great betrayal where the anathema of the Chaos gods is permanently crippled and stuffed into his golden throne to be forever the guardian of mankind in pain forevermore.

Said anathema is currently standing in front of her however right now.

Bluish white eyes blinked in disbelief. Of course the Eldar goddess knew that the Eldar are trying their best to save her for centuries already without any sort of progress whatsoever. The closest so far that got near her were five brave Farseers of Biel Tan who managed to pierce the realm of Nurgle. Said Farseers who looked wasted and tired from their efforts are no match of course for the Chaos god waiting for them. However to be saved by the human Emperor himself? Isha is sure that she is dreaming and probably hallucinating. It must be that poison that Nurgle force-fed her. The humans who follow the teachings of their so-called Emperor would kill any "xeno" as they call the Eldar without question or remorse. There's no logical explanation that the human Emperor himself would save her for it's really him. She could feel the anti-chaos feeling that he radiates as he looked down at her almost naked form on the ground covered by the ooze of Nurgle.

" _Great! I'm about to be killed and I can't even look dignified. I wonder how he would kill me though. Will he crush my skull? Riddle me with bullets? Shove a sword on my gut? Or will he rape me to like Nurgle did?"_ thought Isha to herself.

For some reason that thought made the Eldar goddess tremble uncontrollably in fear all over before the stress of events from being force fed poison to being defiled by her-once-chaos-god-savior finally caught up to her.

Eyeballs rolling in their sockets, Isha went limp and fainted on the spot not seeing the panicked look that the human Emperor had at her reaction.

..

..

..

Great! The Emperor didn't know what to do as he cradled the fallen goddess' lither frame. Centuries of planning on that uncomfortable chair gave him more than enough time to think things through and foresee reaction and interaction on almost all events that might happen once he got his plan up and running. However he did not foresee this. Apparently appearing on Nurgle's realm in all his splendid glory wearing the familiar armor that he used when he battled his traitor son entertained the opposite effect on the trapped Eldar goddess. The moment she saw him, she immediately fainted, either from shock or fear, he did not know. But the fact remains that he didn't take it into account though her reaction is understandable thanks to the action of his children.

Still it didn't matter. He got what he came for (which is her) and his well-crafted plan only needed to be adjusted a little since he expected her to be awake for this and explaining it to her before he began implementing it. Right now though, time is against him. It wouldn't take long for the Ruinous powers to discover that Nurgle has been temporarily taken out and the Eldar goddess that he had ripe for the taking.

Forcing his consciousness back to the Golden Throne with immaterial soul and form of Isha (sacrificing nearly a thousand of ships that relied on the Astronomical along the process), the Emperor began the first stage of his plans with the whole galaxy unaware of it.

Mingling his entire psychic might and power with the knowledge that he gathered from the head of the Eldar goddess, the Emperor of mankind wept as he unleashed the entirety of his power with a gut wrenching howl that ripped through reality and the warp, even to be heard on other worlds set apart from that of the Imperium. For once just for once, he allowed himself again to feel, to be not an Emperor, not a god, but a human.

..

..

..

Farseer Laetri smiled as she watched the small eldar child wade into the waters of the small pool. Seeing such young generation being so happy gave her saddened heart a flutter of hope. Being an Eldar, she knew the fate that awaits her kind on the jaws of the Great Devourer. Even thinking about it actually made Laetri shiver in fear. She had no desire whatsoever to give up her soul to be a plaything for Slaneesh. This is her life, her eternity. She wanted to be free when she dies, to accept her fate in peace not fear in immortal agony.

Shaking the gloomy thoughts out of her head, the beautiful Farseer focused on her young charge that has been entrusted to her on this duration of the afternoon by her parents who are farmers. Maila, the tsildar child she is charged with is an Exodite of the planet Daltyr and the Farseer with a large number of Craftworld Eldar from Atailoc who is not that far from the Exodite planet and three more beside it which also contain almost five million Exodites altogether had been dispatched to aid the locals on whatever needs they might want. Craftworld Eldar maintained great friendship on their planet-dwelling brothers and sisters and aided them on whatever they might need. Aside from the three planets the Exodites occupied, there are fifteen more on the system. Twelve of these are occupied by _mon-keigh_ though this close to the border space of the Imperium, the humans on this sector are not as xenophobic and dull as their other brethren. In fact they're frighteningly friendly with the Tau and the Eldar despite being Imperials though Laetri is not complaining.

Laetri so far enjoyed her time here right now. It has almost been six cycles since she came here and she can't help but feel at peace as she intermingled with the locals Eldari. It helped a lot that she is beautiful, even in Eldar standards and the males of her kind are friendlier and more open to her thanks to that factor of hers.

The Farseer's thoughts of peace this time was cut off completely though when she felt a rift of the Warp open. Panic completely engulfed her as the rift opened even more in proportions that she had never dreamed of and she can't help but ran after Maila ignoring the fact that she dropped her spear and her dress has been soaked wet, grabbing the Eldar child protectively on her chest who also cried and screamed as the panic that Laetri felt, she also shared as the looming black mass grew closer as it swallowed the planet whole.

The Eldar Farseer felt completely helpless as she watched the dark void engulf the light of the system as Daltyr fell on its maw. She fervently hoped that the planet is the only one swallowed by the rift of the Warp. Atailoc is too close to the Exodite worlds and the Farseer prayed fervently that it escaped else the Infinity Circuit on the Craftworld would be a feeding ground for demons and Slaneesh.

As the warp swallowed the planet, all that Laetri felt was utter fear as the sound of daemons snarling and whispering and cursing surrounded her like a symphony of the damned as she curled there on the small water pool waiting for her fate.

..

..

..

Darkness, dripping darkness damping the walls with slime and a thousand more things that she doesn't understand or wanted to understand. Time has no meaning her, warmth has no hold. All that she had ever felt ever since she was dragged here is the cold, the icy cold that bit her flesh like the hounds of chaos itself. The only warmth that she had was when they would come and partake their price of flesh from her, ruining her every waking moment and making her aware specifically the weakness of her gender.

But did she regret her actions? No she does not. She fought bravely against the Necrons on Lorn with Gabriel Angelos of the Blood Ravens, brave and foolish _Mon-keigh_ who didn't accept her prophecy that they would fall and held the line leading them to victory at great cost on both their soldiers. She herself had fallen there, struck down by a massive explosion caused by a Monolith that sent her half ruined body on the shores where a dozen Imperial Guardsmen under General Sturnn rescued her and healed her as best as they could with their rough medical equipment. Said Guardsmen though are killed under the orders of the Blood Ravens' corrupted Chapter Master Kyras and took her for "interrogation" under the nose of Angelos.

Interrogation he may have called it, but in truth it was torture. She didn't know which planet she was in, her spear staff they had taken from her, and of course like the disgusting _Mon-keigh_ they are. They also stripped her naked as she braved their torture, physically, mentally and sexually as they tried to extract information from her pertaining the locations of her Craftworld, its defenses, its weaknesses.

However she endured. By all that is holy she really endured even as they left her body a ruined bloody mess only coming close to death to be pulled away. No dignity has been left on her. If she ever survive and got the chance to go back home, no Eldar would look at her the same way again. Her whose womb is full of different _Mon-keigh_ seed. She would be cast out before she can blink, but she would bear it all. Her life she would give for her people and if necessary her very soul to Slaanesh if it meant keeping her people safe.

Yes, Farseer Taldeer is glad even as the _Mon-keigh_ atop her prone form right now devoured her mouth while taking pleasure from her beauty by fucking her immobile body. She had served her Craftworld well and she would continue to do so until her last breath.

Ignoring the sensation of being filled, the Eldar Farseer tried to ease the coldness of the chains binding her limbs on the table as she swiveled her head to the side where the door is.

Three more shadows, three more males to mate with her before the same questions are asked again by that Daemon posing as a Chapter Master. Saying off a prayer to strengthen her soul for another round, Taldeer crept to the farthest back of her mind as another pair of grimy hands reached out for her chest.

Bright light shone out of nowhere though and the broken Farseer can't help but scream in utter terror as she felt the Warp open completely beside the metal table where she is in and something grab her right ankle and dragged her to the rift of the warp, table and all, her scream fading on the room as it closed leaving nothing behind as evidence.

..

..

..

Alarms, hundreds of alarms and voices rose like a song inside the ship that she didn't even know which way she would turn. The fact remains plain and simple. The ship is in danger of being destroyed and everything along with it as they sailed aimlessly on the void with no map and no plan whatsoever except on escaping the entity that would pop up now and then to laser in half dozens of ships that all that remains of her people.

Executor Selendis slammed her three fingered hand on the panel in front of her in frustration. She is nearly at her wit's end with less than nothing to answer the questions fired after one another by the remainder of the Protoss' fleet that had gone after Amon. They are so foolish. So foolish to believe that they can challenge the Dark god and win.

Amon had fish fried Xel'Naga Kerrigan along with half of the human and the entirety of the Zerg Fleet alongside their Primarch, Artanis and Jim Raynor. The other remaining Xel'Naga Ouros revealed himself a coward and fled into the abyss leaving behind the survivors to fend for themselves against a completely pissed off Amon.

It has been a game of cat and mouse then. The fleet would wander in the direction that ten out of twelve captains guessed would be the way they came in. Then Amon would pop out of nowhere in Xel Naga form and start blasting ships into oblivion. So far, the massive fleet had dwindled to a hundred vessels of Protoss left. Nearly a third of the Golden Armada that had followed Artanis here. Apparently the human vessels are too bulky to avoid the lasers of Amon unlike the more graceful ones of the Protoss thus the reason why they are the only one around left.

Selendis just managed to pull herself up from the console of the Spear of Adun where she is leaning when a familiar malevolent feeling came from the side of the fleet and the Templar Executor barely had time to screech out a warning to her brethren there when the large Xel'Naga appeared and bamboozled three of the nearest ships on it with lances of red energy, their golden bulks floating into Oblivion with the crew.

"Damn it! Evade! Evade!" Selendis yelled at the intercom as the fleet break formation evading more of the energy beams of Amon as the Xel'Naga laughed at their attempts to run.

The High Templar Executor was just giving up hope of continuing after seeing a rather large carrier shielding dozens of smaller ships with its bulk when the energy went on their direction sending the carrier to an almighty explosion that saved the lives of many others.

"Executor! Look!" the sound of the navigator on the helm made Selendis look up. In front of them is a massive glow of a rift of some kind that stood out like a sore thumb on the Void. Light was coming out from it. White light.

"What should we do?"

"What do you think?" hissed Selendis, the desperation clinging in so fast that she would take anything else rather than being trapped here with Amon hounding them. "Send word to all ships. We go into the rift!"

"Are you sure?" asked the navigator looking skeptical at the unexpected exit.

"Yes I'm sure! Now go!" snapped off Selendis as she watched the Spear of Adun soar with the rest of the remaining Golden Armada on the glowing rift.

By the deities, she wished that she would not make the biggest mistake of her life by flying herself into an unknown.

..

..

..

 **AN: Hello there readers. This is my second fic only. I try my best to write this hihihi. Anyway, you might have noticed that there are three elements here of crossover. Mass Effect, Starcraft, and Warhammer 40K. I planned it first to be simply Mass Effect and Warhammer but playing Starcraft 2 changed my perspective. I sincerely loved the Protoss. Anyway as the story goes by, please support it. It would occur in the Mass Effect Universe and yes, there would be a Shepard here. Male or Female but for later, very later, Im still thinking about the gender. And maybe a pairing later on either with Farseer Laetri or Farseer Taldeer.**

 **Please review and give me your ideas so I might know your opinions on this story and how I should proceed with it, especially with the Warhammer Elements. If any of you had any idea how the culture of the Eldar and the Protoss works, please don't hesitate to review it so I might read and learn. Especially during peace times where war is not the focus of their society.**

 **And can somebody tell me about the Harlequins and what they do and their abilities?...Please.**

 **Main characters for the story:**

 **Shepard-Mass Effect**

 **Farseer Taldeer- Warhammer.**

 **Farsser Laetri- Warhammer**

 **Executor Selendis- Starcraft**

 **Side Characters**

 **The Emperor**

 **Isha**

 **PS: This story is inspired by "Embrace" of DerelictTyrant**

 **PPS: Please Review and Favorite hihihihi. This is my first fic about scifi. Ill appreciate every review you people make.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _When in deadly danger,_

 _When beset by doubt,_

 _Run in little circles,_

 _Wave your arms and shout_

 _-Immortal Emperor_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

If there was two words that could describe the state of the galaxy that the Imperium. It would be "utter panic".

Everywhere people are running around like headless chickens, especially those that belonged to the massive Imperium of Man. Astropaths wailed as madness descended on them, nearly every psyker cried out in utter agony and sorrow as the news spread far and wide into the rest of the Imperium about the single horrible event that they all feared would come one day, but never expected to happen anyway.

At Terra, nearly the entire city is in an uproar as every living soul heard the news that the Emperor finally died and the Astronomican lost. Untold number of rifts on the fabric of time and space opened everywhere disgorging daemons on thousands of planets by the horde that it would have made the Tyranide invasions on the Imperium nothing more than a nuisance. Entire worlds fell as the Imperium of Man descended into Chaos. Billions of ships lost traveling on the Warp as the light of the Astronomican mysteriously disappeared infesting the ships with daemons as Astropaths, psykers and Librarians got possessed. All in all, it is the end of the mighty Imperium of man as the Age of Strife seemed to repeat itself again.

Only close and strong systems like that of Ultramar survived the initial chaos caused by the death of the Immortal Emperor. Space Marines of different chapters and such Imperial Guardsmen Legions that still remain banding together into one solid force, they managed to save as much as they can of the old Imperium and navigate space into systems still held by Imperial Control not lost to the Ruinous powers that now took full advantage after being repressed by the powers of the Emperor for millennia. Their laughter echoing on the darkness of space as they descended upon world after world turning billions of the populace into nothing more than raving beings who went mad and tore into one another like wild animals.

Not only is the Imperium the only one that has been affected by the sudden (presumed) death of the Emperor. The entirety of the Tau society completely felt by the backlash of energy both by the loss of the Anathema and the sudden resurgence of the Chaos gods. Not to mention the fact that nearly all of the Imperial populace near Tau borders came in droves to escape the madness that is currently consuming the entirety of Imperial space.

Thanks to these survivors that brought the message of doom to the Tau, the entirety of the Empire managed to somehow fortify most of their worlds and borders before the attention of the Chaos gods turn unto them. After all, next to the mighty Imperium of Man, the Tau is the now remaining superpower on the galaxy. Only months after the fall of the Emperor, the first of daemon incursions already started to ravage the edge of Tau controlled space.

Though the Tau Empire is currently the largest threat that the forces of Chaos undivided now faced, it is the Eldar who felt most concerned with the news of the disappearance (death) of the Emperor of Man and the events that transpired along with it.

The boots of Farseer Indarion echoed on the halls of the council chamber of Craftworld Biel'Tan as he approached the high circular table where his fellow Farseers Yldeer and Laeleth sat waiting, representatives from the Craftworlds of Ulthwe and Iyanden.

"Fellow Farseers, I am honored to have you here," spoke Indarion taking a seat on the table in time with the others who are wearing skeptical expressions while looking at him.

"The honor is ours Farseer Indarion," spoke Laeleth of Ulthwe in a musical voice though Indarion could practically feel the edge beneath it. "You better have a good reason for calling this meeting," she spoke in a calm but scathing tone.

"I agree with Farseer Laeleth Indarion," added Yldeer in a deep baritone voice. "With the Imperium of Man gone and Chaos raging everywhere, it is not safe for our Craftworlds to stay in one location for far too long, especially bunched up where our people's psychic might would be easy to trace,"

Iyanden of course did not react as they laid down their view points. He understood their reactions of course. Even he had taken quite a time debating this course of action before doing it.

Currently outside beside the massive Craftworld of Biel'Tan floating in space are also the Craftworlds of Ulthwe and Iyanden. Never had so many Craftworlds gone this close to one another in a thousand years in fear of an attack that might wipe out three Craftworlds at once. Indarion might just be the first one to break that tradition. Right now the three Craftworlds are floating on the edge of Imperial space hidden from everyone else by a line of crushed rocks that once belonged to a world that has been subjected to an Imperial Exterminatus. Both the radiation discharge and once breathing core of the planet provides an excellent cover for the three Craftworlds from the eyes of the Chaos gods.

"I understand your reasons honored Farseers. I understand the plight of the galaxy as it stood today especially with the loss of the human Emperor and the unleashing of Chaos. I would not have called you here if it wasn't so importany, but you need to see my insights before…,"

"Insights!" boomed Yldeer loudly cutting Indarion off from his speech. "The reason you brought us all here and risk the lives of our craftworlds was because of your insights?"

Indarion only glared balefully at the council head of Craftworld Iyanden before the Farseer realized his breaking of protocol and immediately sat back on his chair with a huff. At the peripheral sight of his vision, he could see the Farseer of Ulthwe shaking her head in disgust at the lack of their fellow Farseers' emotional control.

"Please continue Farseer Indarion. The sooner we get to the reason why you brought us here, the better," spoke Laeleth with a gesture of her hand for him to continue.

"Very well, as I said before. You need to see my insights about what happened, and the reports that my outlying Pathfinders found out only a few months ago," said Indarion showing them the recordings that Biel'Tan patrolling Rangers found during their ranges. As he expected, their faces turned from one of stoic to one of utter disbelief and sorrow.

"By Isha!" spoke Laeleth in a broken tone, her slender hand nearly dropping the records that she is holding with the way it trembles. "The entire Craftworld of Atailoc, gone?"

"And the entire system of Helena just disappeared?" finished Yldeer in a tone of complete disbelief. "That can't be possible. That system contained almost four Exodite worlds not to mention that the _Mon-Keigh_ populaces there are the more tolerable ones of their species. It can't just be gone!"

"It is gone!" snapped Indarion. Like Laeleth, he had mourned for three days when the Ranger delivered the report of the loss of an entire Craftworld (one of the biggest one too), and the four Exodite worlds when a rift on the Warp appeared and apparently either swallowed or destroyed the entire system. "A rift of the warp appeared out of nowhere inside the system and we all know what happens next if that ever occurs,"

The two Farseers in front of him looked badly shaken he could see. Yldeer's stony mask seemed to have gone into different shades of red to blue and Laeleth looked unsteady on her seat swaying lightly as if dazed. He can't fault them for their reactions. Nearly seventeen million Eldar Lives are fed to She-Who-Thirsts after all in that single moment. However…

"This is not the reason why I brought the two of you here though," spoke Indarion making the two faces look at him a bit blankly as if not caring anymore on the next words that he might say. "True the reason the system of Helena is gone and it is troubling if not worthy of mourning. But the true reason why I called this meeting is to discuss the nature of the rift that swallowed the system,"

"What do you mean?" asked Laeleth in a broken voice. The Farseer of Ulthwe looked like she wanted nothing more than to run to her chambers currently and cry.

"This rift that had swallowed the system," began Indarion not quite sure if either of them would believe him. He himself did not believe it until he had seen it with his own eyes. "It's not only found on the Helena System, but also news reached my informant eyes that a smaller rift appeared on Aurelia and sucked an entire building, right under the nose of the home of the Blood Ravens Space marines,"

"Where are you getting with this Indarion," growled Yldeer. "Get to the point already!"

"Of course Farseer Yldeer," sighed Indarion knowing that this would be unbelievable to say and much less convince them. "The nature of this warp rifts do not feel and belong to one caused by chaos but had the nature of our fallen goddess Isha and that of the human Emperor,"

As he expected the two looked like they had swallowed stones for a moment before speaking together in unison.

"WHAT?!"

Let it be known that even the most stoic and controlled of Eldar Farseers can be surprised by the right words.

..

..

..

Calmness, peace, rest; those were the feelings that surrounded her the moment her eyes fluttered slowly open. Isha never knew those feelings for so long that she had almost forgotten what they felt like. In the realm of Nurgle, only the cries of his test subjects, his lab rats, the sizzling of poison and toxins being mixed with one another surrounded her like a symphony of the damned.

For Isha, she had accepted her fate to be stuck there forever with only the entity of Chaos as company with whatever that remains of her immortal life. Thoughts of escape and freedom had long gone already from her psyche after the first century of her being held by Slaanesh before Nurgle waged a war to recapture her.

Right now however for the first time in millennia, the Eldar goddess woke up to the sound of birds singing in the air, the rushing of water skipping on rocks, the feel of the wind caressing her skin and hair. Isha can't help but cry unashamed as she completely opened her eyes and see the large expanse of blue sky and white clouds above her. Being a goddess, dreams don't usually come normal for her. In fact the only time she would dream if there is something in the future hazardous that is about to happen. However she does not want to escape from this dream. One look, one look is all it takes as she inclined her head to the side and can't help but increase the volume of tears that she is dropping as she found herself looking over a vast expanse of plain with tiny hills and patches of forests every now and then. The dream is so surreal and Isha doesn't want to wake up. This single dream has reminded her of everything she had almost forgotten. She fervently hoped that she would remain here and not at her small cage on Nurgle's place.

Come to think about it though, the last time she remembered before she slept was the Human Emperor throwing Nurgle off of her prone body like a sack of potatoes in a completely undignified way before he had his way with her. That was one weird dream like this one. There's no way that that dream is true, thought the Eldar goddess to herself, squashing again the hope of escape. The Corpse Emperor of Mankind can't even walk from his chair. How in the world could he rescue her? Besides, isn't killing her also one of the Imperium's major law once they got her hands on her?

Closing her eyes, Isha prepared to doze off on where she lay, savoring the feel of grass on her skin when someone suddenly spoke behind her that made the Eldar goddess stiffen like a statue.

"Oh please don't go to sleep again," the voice was strong and didn't contain the musical notes that belonged to the Eldar people, but rather stern and proud. Isha had been familiar of that tone of voice before. She had heard it only a few times from her cage as she reached out to her powers unto the known universe.

Rolling on her back to turn a complete one eighty degrees, Isha found herself facing a tall human with long black hair that fell into his shoulders wearing a simple white ratty shirt and pants. She can't help but blush madly as she drank in his features. His face is fair as if blessed by light and his jawline is strong and somewhere between broad and slender with no facial hair whatsoever. She could practically drool over his body. It is not massive and broad like most of the Imperials but somewhere in between fit and (sexy) in her opinion. Grey and golden eyes watch over her impassively looking down on her. He looked like a human who had just reached his prime. Isha despite her reservations about humanity can't help but feel the first telltale signs of attraction. He is more rugged than any Eldar, and more beautiful than any man. However the fact still remains, who is he?

..

..

..

The Emperor of Mankind, watched his fellow anti-chaos deity scan him up and down. He is a master of controlling his expressions having doing it ever since before the Age of Strife. However despite his impassive face that he schooled right now, he can't help but feel a familiar human churning on his stomach as he drank in the form of the Eldar goddess.

Of course he's no fool. Unlike his Imperium who sees only the more refined bodies of the ancient species and labels them as witches and warlocks to be murdered, the Emperor in fact knows and appreciates the blessings of beauty by the Eldar. This goddess made flesh in front of him made feelings long squashed by him before the Age of Strife where married and fall in love rise up again. If the Eldar was the epitome of beauty, Isha was the model from which their nature of their aesthetics was taken from.

She obviously looked Eldar. Her hair is golden and straight despite sticking out in all directions thanks to the slime of Nurgle's body when he forced himself on her. Her skin is pale, not that greyish parlor of deathly pale, but one that seemed to make her look even more exotic brimming with life and desire. And her body, even the Emperor had to hold himself as long lost familiar human urges to look and drink her form entirely barraged his senses. Slender hips and waist, she isn't quite blessed on the chest department and that seemed to look even better in his eyes. Her legs are long and slender that seemed to go on for miles and for once he mourned that most of it is covered by her gown denying the secrets of her body from his eyes. Her face can something that can only be described as perfect with a cute nose, sharp catlike features with long ears like all Eldar and the greenest eyes that he has ever seen that contained such compassion and kindness that he almost felt inferior thanks to his previous mistaken exploits that had been the basis of the lifestyle of the Imperium. But still all in all she is definitely drool-worthy. No wonder Nurgle succumbed to temptations that belonged to Slaanesh's domain. This goddess is someone worth fighting for, or in his case; someone worth travelling galaxies for.

He is quite elated with the fact that his plan succeeded. Despite years of planning, he still had doubts that it would really succeed.

What the Emperor did had no words to describe it. In fact he didn't need words for it is all in his thought and this time he didn't have the luxury on jotting down the said thoughts into notes with his corpse stuck at the throne. This is the real reason why it took so long for him to implement other than the excuse that he amassed great amounts of his psychic reservoir on preparation for it.

The being that is called the Emperor had always been aware of his immense knowledge, about his representation on being the perfect paragon model of mankind. The idea he had was actually quite simple, for he viewed all problems as such no matter how galling or hard it is for him and his emotional psyche. Horus is a good example of this. Horus becomes a traitor; he had to be taken out. Simple as that.

Mankind was surely doomed at the old Imperium no matter how brave or faithful they may be. He needed to create a way out that would not only preserve the legacy of his species, but to give them a fresh start without all the mistakes that the previous Imperium had on another space, another time. (Xenophobia cough2x).

That's the reason why he needed Isha. Being the Eldar goddess of Life, the beautiful deity (he had to shake his head to clear his thoughts for a minute) had connections to anything that resembled life. And that includes parallel dimensions. In simplified form, her connection is the map he needed and why he risked a lot on intruding into Nurgle's realm to save her. Of course it is just pure dumb luck that he found the chaos god occupied on putting her perverseness on the sweet-innocent looking goddess. (Why oh why did he think about her on these adjectives anyway?) and managed to get the drop on Nurgle and save Isha's ass literally speaking.

It took him a while as he brought back the Eldar goddess to his side of the Immaterium before forcing himself on her mind to find the connection that he so desperately needed. Of course he knew there is hell to pay for later when she found out, but hey. He's the god Emperor of Mankind alright. He'll do anything to right the wrongs he made.

With his mapping done, it did not take long for the Emperor to use whatever psychic might he had left to literally bend and rip the warp into his will, specifically choosing the system of Helena including the Eldar Craftworlders there and the Exodite Worlds with the humans therein on the system. With mankind making another trip to another galaxy, they would need an ally that can sympathize with them and aid them. With rescuing their goddess, the Emperor was sure that peace would not be that hard to create between their species. Other than the system, the Emperor of Man also rescued one other that he had sensed had been lingering in misery at the bottom of an ice planet under layers and caverns of steel. He sensed her despair and the light of her soul that remain undimmed despite the ruining of her physical body and he was moved despite the fact that she is not human. Thus he chose to bring her along with them. Now the Eldar had two reasons to be friendly with him.

All in all it was a success. The Warp had coughed them up on another dimension that bears no taint or sign of Chaos or Eldar as a matter of fact. However he just didn't expect that he would turn back to his twenty-two year old form however. That itself has been surprising. His musings though was cut short as the sound of his new deity ally clearing her throat.

"Hello, who are you?" she asked softly. It took all of his self-control not to react. For someone who is older than even him, that voice sounded positively cute.

Moving his eyes to meet the curious and rather nervous ones of the goddess (for good reason he understands), the Emperor of Man can't help but recall old teachings of how to be a gentleman from the old Terra. Bowing to her courteously to her, he can't help but smirk at the surprise expression on her face thanks to that single move. "Are you alright my lady?" he asked purposely ignoring her question at the moment.

"I-I'm fine I guess," she replied. A complete lie, he could feel her fear and pain still thanks to bloody Nurgle. Seriously, for someone as old as her, she really is a very bad liar. "Is this a dream?" she asked after a moment of silence.

Ahh, so that's what she may be thinking. He can't help but grin openly. She must have panicked at the sight of him in all his regalia a few moments before; time to relieve her of that fear. "No my lady. Tis' is no dream. You are safe now from Nurgle and anyone who wanted to hurt you,"

He could see both relief and confusion that flooded her face at his words. He understood that of course. He himself would be bamboozled if he was at her place.

"Where am I? Who are you?" this time she looked at her suspiciously with those adoring green eyes. Oh how different she acted from all those stuffy Eldar that he observed. Is this how they acted before their fall? He can't help but think. However no more stalling for now.

Grinning massively, he bowed to him again in an aristocrat kind of way. "God-Emperor of Mankind at your service Lady Isha, it is an honor to meet you face to face,"

..

..

..

Laetri groaned unhappily as she pulled herself from the water her stained Farseer robes making every movement a challenge as she hefted both the Eldar child, Maila and herself off the pool that she had thrown themselves at the moment the planet was swallowed by the Warp. She can't believe what just happened. She was sure Daltyr did truly get swallowed. She had heard the symphony of voices of the roaring daemons clamoring at the back of her head the moment the planet entered the dark void and the presence of She-Who-Thirsts who seemed almost beside her, ready to devour her soul. So how by all that is right and holy is she still intact and not possessed? It was a question she would seek the answer later. For now, Laetri was glad she was still intact and remained in control of herself alongside the precious cargo she had with her.

"Maila, are you alright?" she asked the small bundle of trust that barely reached the height of her hip. Pulling the shivering child away from her chest where she had clung to Laetri all these time, the Farseer of Atailoc smiled at her encouragingly. It is obvious that she had been rattled by what happened and Laetri's stupid move on throwing themselves underwater.

Now that she thought about it, she can't help but chid herself for her actions. Seriously, what could hiding under the water suffice if the entire planet became tainted by the depravities of the Warp? She had made a stupid decision, and one that cost her now as she stood there freezing her rear on her robes alongside her charge.

"Yes honored Farseer," chirped the Eldar child with a small smile despite the shivering she is doing. "Why did we take a swim on the pool?" she asked.

Ahh, the innocence of the young. Despite the horror of what just happened, Laetri can't help but smile as she ruffled the head of Maila. She had not yet been shared the knowledge of the doom of their race and Laetri would prefer it that way as long as possible to prevent her from being burdened by the said knowledge.

"We need to hide on some bad things Maila," Laetri half-lied through her teeth. "I did tell you about them right? They had sharp teeth and would want nothing more than eat us once they find out where we are,"

"Are they like the animals that hunt down our farming Megalodons?"

"More or less yes Maila. Only that they are much more dangerous than the lizards that hunt down your farm animals,"

"That's silly. Nobody would dare bother us with you around honored Farseer," Maila cutely pouted. "You would scare them with your look alone,"

Despite herself, Laetri can't help but laugh aloud at the words of the young Eldar child. Being a Farseer, she usually got awed looks from most of the Exodites and many of them treat her with respect and reverence. Oh, if only she knew that there are things out there that are more powerful than her and can kill her in ten different ways without much effort, they would not be so awed by her anymore.

"Let's just go home Maila," Laetri smiled grabbing the young Eldar's hand, effortlessly steering the direction of the conversation to safer regions. "I'm sure your mom and are already worried about you. Besides its going to be late soon,"

"Okay," chimed the Eldar girl but not before looking at her with a cute frown. "Aren't you going to remove that?" she pointed with one of her small hands at her soaked robe.

"Do I have to?" replied Laetri humoring the smaller version of her.

"Of course, mommy said that even we get cold like the humans if we wear our dresses wet," said the young girl sagely and not the least humbly at all.

Despite not liking being compared to a human, Laetri had to admit that what Maila said had merit. Eldar may be more immune than the humans when it comes to sickness, but they are not totally immune. And she was wise enough that in her current state she would attract a cold that she can't afford until she had solved the fact about why they are still they and not possessed after being exposed so openly to the Warp.

"Fine, but if you see any males, holler me alright," smiled Laetri to Maila who immediately dashed to one side to take the position of a sentinel making the Farseer laugh at how serious the child is taking her job.

Easily disrobing the cloak and armor of a Farseer, Laetri retained her tightsuit beneath her armor as she gathered her fallen equipment, hefting them on one hand while picking up her spear that she had dropped on the ground (which is her only defense other than her shuriken pistol) with her free hand as she stood almost naked with the tightsuit of her armor that hugged every part of her without question. The tribe of the Exodites that Malia came from is a day and a half forced march and Laetri planned on reaching it to get some answers. Most of her equipment including her wraitbone stones and the rest of the Craftworlders that is her retinue remained there, assuming they're still alive and not now daemons running around. She needed to know what is going on and whether she and Maila are trapped on this world forever.

Walking towards Maila barefoot, Laetri smiled as the young Eldar girl offered to take some from the bundle in her arms making Laetri smile fondly at her.

"Well shall we go then," the Farseer of Atailoc said looking at Maila who nodded her hand excitedly. Together the two Eldar trudged back in the direction of the tribe.

None of them noticed the fifty individuals who tailed them with many a giggle and laugh despite the silence of their movements with their masks shining on the sunlight of Daltyr.

..

..

..

Cold. Taldeer never felt so cold her entire life. Not even when she remain strapped on the table where Kyras had her tortured. At least there the only icy feeling that she had to endure was the cold on her bare back, However right now the cold was everywhere from the end of her toes to the tip of her pointy ear.

When the _Mon-Keigh_ captured her, she had expected to die of course. Either from the end of one of their primitive weapons, or being a lab experiment after they finished interrogating her. What she did not expect was for the Warp to rip practically beside her, swallow her and then spit her out on some world.

When she got sucked, Taldeer did not expect for this to happen. Heck she didn't even expect to survive. She had expected demons either trying to possess her or rip her apart to feast on her body and soul. In fact if she's going to be honest with herself, she had never been so afraid her entire life. The moment she got pulled in, she had practically panicked in absolute fear as she the table she was strapped on went along with her and all she can do was lay there helplessly as she felt She-Who-Thirsts almost a handbreadth away from making a mincemeat out of her soul. She has seen demons, literally. Thousands of them trying to get to her as she and the table she was in flowed through the tides of the Warp. Yet for some reason that until now she hadn't yet fathomed, none of them touched her no matter how much they tried to reach out with their grimy claws. It seems as if someone had wrapped her up with a thin bubble of protection that even Slaanesh backed away reluctantly.

Right now though she had other problems other than worrying about what happened to her. Thankfully the chains holding her down to that crude piece of metal had been broken the moment she landed here though it resulted her with a broken ankle and broken wrists.

Ignoring the pain as best as she can at the moment, Taldeer focused on preserving her body heat as much as she could as she pulled herself up. She needed to find some clothes to cover her shivering frame as much as possible and take refuge in any kind of shelter before she freeze to death. Eldar may be a lot more sturdy and resilient than humans, but it doesn't mean that they don't have limits.

Whimpering and feeling absolutely helpless and pathetic, Farseer Taldeer tucked her arms on her sides, crouching as low as she could as she stared confusedly at the snowy landscape. Snow is falling everywhere and there isn't a sign of civilization anywhere. It seems she had landed on a deserted world that had nothing but ice and freezing snow on it. Despite herself she can't help but laugh at the irony of her fate. She should have died at Lorn at the hands of the Necrons, but rather she had survived and saved by the very allies that then proceeded to torture her in every way that she had been sure she would die. Next she has been sucked inside the Warp and survived which shouldn't have been possible at all. Now it seems that she is going to die again, but this time by freezing her ass off on a deserted ice world. Such a shame, she would have preferred dying with her spear on her hand and her kin at her side. Still, what's done is done.

Despite the assurance of doom however, Taldeer can't help but wonder if she would survive again or completely succumb to her fate. She just wished someone would have known that she had died here at least. At least someone will remember her, even if it is just her enemies.

..

..

..

"Where are we?" Selendis can't help but ask quite loudly, voicing her thoughts to nearly all of the bridge crew members of the Spear of Adun as she stared at the massive expanse of empty space in front of her.

As relieved as she is from finally escaping the Void from which Amon played a deadly cat and mouse game with them, the Templar Executor can't help but worry as she watched the massive expanse of space in front of her. She had expected to see the large construct of the Xel'Naga temple from which they entered in, not empty space.

"Navigator, where are we?" asked Selendis leaning her head at the direction of the Templar poring over one of the consoles at the front of the ship. Immediately Selendis felt that something's wrong with the way the Navigator's eyes narrowed as his three fingered hands frantically danced over the consoles.

"Navigator?"

"I don't know Executor. Its either that the consoles of this ship have taken damage or the archives that the Spear of Adun carried no information whatsoever about where we are now," he said with a bit of an irritant growl.

"Navigator, are you suggesting the fact that we are lost?" asked Selendis trying to control the tone of her voice to prevent her exasperation from showing through.

"I would not deny the fact Executor, but there is a chance that we are," was the stiff reply. "It might just be that the ship's sensors might be damaged with the aura of the void and are not necessarily jammed,"

"I see," nodded the female Templar sagely. "Please send some of our Artisans on the Engineering department to check. We need to inform those that remained of our kin in Aiur that the expedition against Amon had not gone as planned and we need to evacuate the planet as soon as possible. I would not put it against the dark god not to simply let us be,"

"Yes Executor,"

Slumping down on the chair that once belonged to Artanis, Selendis let off a tired sigh as the emotional and physical trauma that she had undergone at the final battle of the Void finally took its toll on her. She didn't ask for any of this, never did she expect that the entire command of the whatever that remains of the Golden Armada now belonged to her. She had always been content following Artanis around. In Protoss standards, she is still very young and add the fact that she is female made things a bit awkward not only for her but for most of the Templar. Females do not usually gain high positions on their society other than the Nerazim and Selendis had been one of the lucky ones of the Khalai females who managed to climb her way up on the ladders of position. Of course it was all thanks to Artanis that the rather loudmouthed bigots against her gender did not make a move to protest her position. With Artanis gone, she was sure that it would not be long before they confront her face to face. However right now, Selendis had bigger problems than the obvious ones against her gender.

Looking at the rather open bridge of the Spear of Adun, Selendis can't help but mourn mentally and silently for her lost kin as she watched what's left of the Golden Armada floating besides the Spear of Adun. No ship is unscathed and many of them are even venting atmosphere. Repairs must be made and fast if they plan to save what's left of their glorious fleet before they hightailed it back to Aiur, repairs that must be done on a planet's surface and not at outer space.

"Helmsman, find the nearest uninhabitable planet that you could find," ordered Selendis with a tired sigh. "Send word to all ships that we are applying critical level repairs once you got a planet to land on,"

"Yes, Executor," the helmsman sighed before going over to the intercom to relay Selendis' commands to the rest of the fleet while the said Executor slumped tiredly back on Artanis' chair. For once she wished that this burden did not fall on her.

..

..

..

 **So yeah! That's it for now readers. Hihihi thank you for the reviews. At least nobody's flaming me yet. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and this. Sorry if the story is a bit Eldar centric. I've always adored the Eldar race, maybe its just because a lot of their females are pretty, but don't mind me. Please review and fav. I still need info about the society of the Eldar and the Protoss and if you guys are familiar with it, please share so that I can incorporate it at the story.**

 **Summary so far of the story is:**

 **The Emperor introduced himself to Isha (Oh she's going to bitchslap him)**

 **Farseer Laetri along with Maila survived the warp travel and will attempt to communicate with the rest of the Exodites at Daltyr, (assuming that they did not become Daemons) and contact Altaioc (Assuming they're still there).**

 **The World of Warhammer 40K just got an entire Chaos invasion and the Craftworlds of Biel'Tan, Ulthwe and Inyaden band together to solve the mystery of what happened to the loss of Craftworld Altaioc.**

 **Fifty individuals are tailing Farseer Laetri. Guess who are they.**

 **Farseer Taldeer just got thrown into a frozen world all alone and devoid of intelligent society with no technology or anything. Guess if she will survive. (Her luck's very bad until now don't you agree?)**

 **Protoss finally made the arrival out of the Warp without them noticing it so. And oh did I mention that Selendis is about to be challenged on every direction now by bigots against her gender? (Check Protoss society for that).**

 **And last but not least. The world of Mass Effect still had no idea that an entire system just dropped out of nowhere and that a fleet of highly pissed off war aliens are sitting somewhere.**

 **So far that's it.**

 **PS: The setting of this story is a hundred years before the First Contact War.**

 **PPS: Don't worry boys. There will be Space Marines. Its just not Warhammer without them. Haha**

 **PPPS: sorry if the update is long. Nearly 6500 words. Wew!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 _A mind without purpose will wander in dark places_

 _-Immortal Emperor_

..

..

..

"Easy, easy," Selendis tried to keep the nervousness out of her voice as she watched whatever Khaydarin crystrals that can be spared from the Spear of Adun be teleported by hundreds of probes wandering around her.

Right now the Templar Executor took it on herself to personally supervise the creation of a new settlement on an abandoned planet that they found a five hour travel on wandering around with the Golden armada. It is a good world with no trace of sentient life of any kind on the surface. Lush vegetation with numerous swamps and forests filled it alongside tall mountain ranges and wide plains. It has only one large ocean that stretched over nearly half of the planet. However large scans showed the uniqueness of the said planet though.

Beneath it lays the largest underground river tunnel network that Selendis had ever seen. Essentially under the ground of the large mass continent are millions of passageways filled with water and gems. All in all, it reminded the Templar Executor of their old world of Aiur before the Zerg came.

In the event of their ever disaster war, Selendis normally won't even consider stopping long on such a world no matter how much it may remind her of their newly retaken home world. But it seems that fate had some other plans for them rather than leave them be to take their paths back home to Aiur (completely unaware until now that they are currently under another galaxy that doesn't even resemble their old one in the slightest).

The moment the Golden Armada took to the atmosphere and land to initiate much needed repairs on most ships, half the ships immediately started coming apart revealing damaged bulkheads and busted machinery. It was a miracle that the crews of the said ships managed to notice the alarms flaring everywhere and succeeded on evacuating their crew before the said ships either finally short circuited or just blew up sending debris everywhere that injured dozens of Protoss and damaging even the ships that seemed undamaged compared to the others.

And if losing half of what remains of the Golden Armada bad enough, the Spear of Adun also coughed up and nearly crashed if not for the efforts of its Engineers that didn't fail to notice the gargantum refuge ship of their people slowly dying. It was a Herculean effort that they managed to land the ship on the planet safely before the Engines sputtered and died leaving the ship on its usual sleep mode. Later reports would tell that the Spear of Adun has finally finished the last of its Solarite fuel cells which have been spent relentlessly on the long cat and mouse game they played with Amon on the Void.

With half of the remnants of the Golden Armada unrepairable and stranded and the Spear of Adun completely decommissioned at the moment until the Slayn Elementals that it harbored on its cargo holds be released and start well…..defecating Solarite shards again. The other ships can do no more than to hover at the atmosphere of the said planet, not willing to abandon their comrades whom they fought side by side against Amon.

Of course with so many Templar wounded, sick and dying and with a fleet that is more than crippled protecting them against anyone hostile on the planet's orbit, Selendis had no choice but to give out the order to establish a settlement of some kind until they managed to either power up the Spear of Adun again (which would be quite a long time. The Sayn Elementals it seemed are very choosy on what they ate and defecate very little) or build and repair their ships for emergency purposes.

Now the Templar Executor sat forlornly on a rock watching the pylons come to life and buildings that the Artisan Engineers had set up slowly come to life. Medical buildings carried Templars in group, the lesser wounded supporting the more heavily ones either limping or in stretchers as they are dragged inside. Thankfully they have managed to set up the Nexus building with little trouble else they are screwed. Protoss do get sick and it seems that a storm is coming soon if the evidence of black clouds on the horizon are any indication.

Selendis sighed once more to herself , trying to make herself comfortable as possible on the lump of hard rock that she is currently sitting at while watching defense turrets and a massive black tower being set up by a couple of probes. As much as she disliked the Nerazim, Selendis had to admit that their defense towers which is capable of unleashing massive amounts of energy even at long distances is a technological feat.

Again the Templar Executor can't help but grimace as she wiggled her rear on her rocky chair. For the first time in her long life, she hated her attire. She was never one about her aesthetics like some artisans and other than showing off her legs, opting to uncover them and not choosing the armored pants of the male Templar. However with the rough stone practically roughing up the skin of her butt cheeks literally, that only dampened even more the Templar Executor's sullen mood.

She knew that she would be on this planet a long time. Sure she had spent a cloaked ship to try to make it back to Aiur if it could with the coordinates of where they are to make sure that it would be able to come back if it got lost. However Selendis knew that they had to establish a temporary home here, perhaps even a colony while whatever that is left of the Daelam rest and recover their strength. This world is a good one and it would be a perfect place to ease their souls and bodies. Heck, maybe it's time to even break out the Protoss preserved on statis fields on the Spear of Adun. Perhaps it's time they start building up their population numbers again and the Golden Armada along with it.

The thought of male Protoss mating with her though sent a cold shiver of nervousness and fear at the Templar Executor's heart. She had never thought that the day would come that she would find her own mate.

..

..

..

The Emperor of Man is a powerful being. He is wise, compassionate, and angry when the ones he cared about are provoked, kind to those who he considers a friend or a child, he is also patient and understanding. He never lets things get him down and there are very few things that he doesn't understand. However right now watching the Eldar goddess nibble daintily at a piece of bread, he can't help but find himself in a tight spot of awkwardness.

Of course he can't blame the nervousness of the Eldar goddess. She had bolted in fear the moment he introduced herself. For someone much older than him, the Emperor can't help but find it funny that the Eldar goddess ran like a gazelle on the much calmer Immaterium they are currently in which resembled peace and order, unlike the ones from where they came from where the chaos gods have it divided into their domains.

In the end all it took to coax her to calm down was a plate of biscuits and a wineskin that he managed to conjure easily thanks to the new garden world that resembled the current state of the Warp. Of course Isha fell for this hook-line- and sinker. The Eldar goddess never tasted anything like Age of Strife food before from Earth and the wine is even rarer. Of course the Emperor knew that the only reason she took the food other than curiosity about it was the fact that the only stuff that entered her throat for the past thousand years was Slaanesh's dirt and tongue and Nurgle's dirty and poisonous concoctions.

Watching her eat daintily while sitting on a field of flowers, the Emperor can't help but admire her beauty. He'll be blind, deaf and dumb if he doesn't. Even in Eldar standards, Isha is one of the prettiest he had ever seen. He's no stranger to attraction after all. Before, the Emperor took wives once in a while on the ages until the weight of their deaths weighed his soul and heart down since they're mortal and he's not. He doesn't mean to think about it, but the nagging fact that he might have a companion for eternity, one that he could care about is becoming possible at every second. And oh, he was sorely tempted of course. Isha had beauty in spades and a fiery attitude when provoked. He still supported the scratches on his face when he calmed her down a few moments ago.

"What are you looking at?"

The Emperor of Mankind can't help but blink in surprise watching Isha giving him the evil eye. He isn't sure if he should laugh or coo at her expression. Her golden hair's a bit ruffled and the side of her dress is a little off showing off creamy pale skin at her shoulders. However what's funniest about her currently are the biscuit crumbs that hang at the side of her lips. Centuries of observing the Eldar race, this is the first time that the Emperor of Man saw one looking so undignified. Isha looked terribly cute even if she's trying to be intimidating. No wonder that Slaanesh and Nurgle elected to keep her around instead of swallowing her whole.

"Just appreciating the view ma'am," the Emperor simply replied. Beat that, old Earth gentleman tactics.

Isha though isn't impressed. Her face turned to a (cute scowl) as she folded her arms beneath her breasts as she glared at the Emperor who sweatdropped under her glare in confusion. "Did you just call me old?"

" _Shit!"_ the thought came too late for the god-emperor as he realized his mistake too late. "I uhh...no.. I mean yes. I mean you are old," he pointed out tactlessly _"shit!"_ even for him, the excuse sounded lousy and pathetic. That thought was even more reinforced as the scowl of the Eldar goddess deepened.

"Stop with the ma'am. I'm not a ma'am. Do I look like a ma'am?" the near half-growl of Isha made even the anathema of the four chaos gods back up as he scratched his head feeling pathetic.

"Uhh…no,"

"Good," the smug Eldar-like reply was as she stood up regally, dusting the crumbs off her dress but not at her face which almost made the Emperor snicker in laughter again. "Now I must really thank you for rescuing me….errr, what should I call you?" she asked almost innocently surprising the Emperor of Man at how fast her mood can change. It's like dealing with a pregnant woman.

"What?"

A scowl immediately adorned her face as she glared balefully at him. "What should I call you? I won't repeat it again. I refuse to call you Emperor or my liege or any sort of nonsense that your subjects at the Imperium call you by the way,"

The Emperor of Mankind merely blinked at her question and words. It has been so long since he thought about his name. If he was going to be honest with himself in fact, he does not even know it anymore. Time has been too long and too far ever since he called himself a name. Only titles followed him his entire life. A name is what defines a person, and the Emperor of Man can't help but feel a bit off that he doesn't have one anymore. Being the anathema is all he knows, all he feels ever since he's been interred in the Golden Throne. But what is his name. Memories long buried sifted through his mind as he recalled the old age before the Imperium. Time when he walked among men, not as a god, but as a guide, influencing events to better mankind; protecting it from itself. Images of a kindly old man that helped him once when his cart crumpled on his way to his farm, the name the old man called him by accident as he gave his thanks echoed right now on his mind, a very common name, one that doesn't bear recognition through the tides of time.

"John, you may call me John," the Emperor slowly replied, the name rolling on his tongue quite right and wrong at the same time. It felt really weird that he doesn't refer to himself as the Emperor anymore.

Judging by the raised eyebrow of the Eldar goddess though, he can specify enough that she isn't impressed by his choice of name. "Really? John? That's your name?" she asked a bit condescendingly. So much for her being humble.

"Yes," nodded the Emperor-named-John. "It's a name quite common before the Age of Strife of the Old World. "And I don't wanna hear anything more about it," cut off the Emperor as the Eldar goddess opened her mouth on what is obviously a protest of some kind. "You asked me a name. I gave you one. Either take it or leave it,"

Her pout was the only answer he got and he had to struggle internally to let his appreciation of her beauty to show. "Very well, if that's the way you want it….John," she finished with the name in an amusing manner. "You know, we never got to introduce ourselves formally. I'm Isha," she held out a hand in front of him which made the Emperor cock an eyebrow at the sudden friendly manner of the Eldar goddess.

"Seriously?" he can't help but ask looking at her friendly and "too" trusting smile.

"Of course," she beamed like a fifteen year old reminding the Emperor about how fast her mood can change. One moment she was annoyed and now she's strangely friendly. The mood changes scared him a little in fact. "You saved me from Nurgle and freed me from the Warp, though I'm sure it won't be long before I'll feel his presence again. They always try to hound me for some reason after all. Now are you going to shake my hand or not?"

"Oh right," the Emperor stammered as he took the hand of the Eldar goddess, quite mystified at how soft and smooth it is. The fact that the Chaos gods have the audacity to torture and stain such a pure being nearly brought out the rage in him. However before the courage left him, the Emperor of Mankind immediately leaned down to kiss the knuckles of the goddess who looked at first surprised, then disbelief as a faint hue of pink adorned her cheeks as he let go of her fingers.

"I believe that would be an old world custom of your world yes?" she spoke looking at the spot of her hand where he kissed it in a contemplating manner.

"Yes, milady," replied the Emperor of man quite proud on succeeding to make the Eldar goddess fluster and blush. She looked ten times cuter with that color on her cheeks. It signified even more about how close she can be to being…..human. However something in the words of Isha before brought all thoughts of flirting with the beauty in front of him to a rapid stop.

"Milady, I had to tell you. You will no longer be pursued by the chaos gods. You are free milady," said the Emperor to the goddess who looked stunned before disbelief morphed her face as she chuckled. He can detect the bitterness on the sound of her laughter though.

"Oh you humans are so good at lying sometimes. I had to remind myself that although you are stronger than me, you are still a human, though an ascended one at that. I thank you for trying to comfort me though, it's been so long since someone lied to me to keep me safe,"

For the first time in his immortal life, the Emeperor of Man found himself tongue-tied at the baseless accusation of Isha's words. He's never been called a liar before…ever.

"Do you think I'm lying to you?" asked the Emperor, his voice filled with disbelief.

"Well," the Eldar goddess merely cocked her head at his direction with a small smile that hid her emotions of fear and sadness that the Emperor can see clearly despite her efforts. "You humans always try to kill my children yes? I suspect you want something from me else you won't have bothered to save me,"

The Emperor of Man AKA John, just bowed his head at some of the truth behind her words. "It's true that I rescued you because I wanted something from you. But what I want I already got. I could have easily left you behind on that cage if I don't feel any sort of sympathy for you. You are an enemy of Chaos and the same as I am. I can't just leave you there. Prior to the doctrines of the Ecclesiarchy of the Imperium, I do care also for others, not just humans,"

"You said you already got what you wanted from me. What did you take? And where are we anyway?" her voice lost all the sereness that it previously had and she is currently eyeing him warily.

Now that the Emperor thought about it though, he can't help but mentally kick himself for his lack of tact. He planned to break the news to her about the new galaxy and her freedom. Not to mention that with the way he said it, it sounded like he had taken full advantage of her while she is knocked out. It didn't help that her history against the Chaos gods was so bad and therefore her specifications of the words "taken advantage" she can only relate to what they did to her.

" _Thousands of years and still I mistakes. I'm so dead this time,"_ thought the Emperor with a sigh crying anime tears as she gestured for Isha to sit crosslegged in front of him. This is going to be a long talk and he can't shake feeling that he'll be under the subject of a woman's wrath soon.

"It all began with…," the Emperor started to narrate from the beginning hoping that his lucky stars will hold.

..

..

..

Governor Constantine the Fifteenth Izaguine of Planet Roma stood at the top of the Governor palace overlooking the massive city below him. Unlike most Imperial worlds, Roma only had twenty million settlers with Constantinople as the center city while other humans scattered far and wide on the planet surface. For twenty generations the noble family name of Izaguine had ruled this planet in a just and strong hand. Despite the dangers of the world being not a core world like the other Imperial ones, the Planet Roma under the careful guidance of the royal family bloomed and did not suffocate its nature like most populated hive worlds. The Ecclesiarchy and the Inquisition has also never been interested on their system of Helena thus allowing the planet some leeway on befriending the nearby Exodite worlds and Tau. Governor Constantine himself is a good friend of Farseer Maalad of Atailoc which is currently at the system.

However right now the Planet Governor can't help but worry for his people.

Like everyone else, he had seen their planet swallowed by the Warp and he had to deploy most if not all of his Planetary Defense Force as he awaited the inevitable demon invasion. That's the reason why he is right now baffled that instead of facing demon incursion by the millions, the planet they are in was spit out of the Warp where the star formation is wrong and terribly out of place in the sky. Not to mention that the sanctioned psykers that he had on the planet didn't go mad but instead wailed that the light of the Astronomican is gone and instead they could feel the presence of the Emperor everywhere which made no sense at all.

Governor Constantine of course wasted no time sending his forces out to reassure the populace that everything is alright and they would not be facing a demon incursion anytime soon. (At least he hoped that they won't) while at the same time sending whatever available Valkyries whose machines isn't fried by the swallowing of the Warp to the nearby planets of Maocharia which is a Garden world, providing the food for the system and Lubillion where the great machines of the Mechanicus are made and the sole weapon provider for PDF of the entire Helena system. He also sent his own personal messenger to the planet Daltyr to check at the Eldar Exodites there and if possible get some answers from the Farserrs of Atailoc that frequently visit that world. He had learned long ago that Eldar Farseers are the best choice to nag answers from if you have complicated questions. Being Eldar, they are only too happy to flaunt their knowledge anyway.

Sighing the Governor of Roma, returned back inside to rest on his quarters. After all this trouble, he badly needed a good cup of coffee. He just hoped the other six human worlds are alright and did not suffer under the invasion of Chaos.

..

..

..

Taldeer stumbled on her knees shivering all over as she took shelter on a cliff side. In fact it can barely be called shelter. Only one wall and no roof and no cover on three sides as the cold wind and snow buffeted around her without mercy making the Eldar Farsser tremble with cold and tiredness.

She had no idea how long she had been on this world already. Is it days or hours? She had no idea. All she was aware of is the biting sting that bit her skin sharper than any claws or teeth could ever do. All she had as cover is a worn out blanket that she had seen on a ruined shack half buried on the snow and she was thankful for that little piece of comfort as she curled around like a newborn on the cliff wall trying to preserve what body heat she had and dignity while the ruined blanket covered her.

The Farseer of Ulthwe can't help but whimper piteously, all sense of pride just a memory now as she turned blue in cold and despair. She had walked long, hard and far trying to find some kind of settlement or at least a cave where she could rest and recuperate. All that effort proved useless and the Farseer of Ulthwe now found herself sitting here wondering if she would die. Her soulstone has already been taken from her by Kyras on the eve of her capture and she was sure that if she died, She-Who-Thirsts would use her as a snack for eternity. Again Taldeer trembled violently as she remembered the feeling of Slaanesh on the Warp, that evil cackle, the seducing voice that threatened to crush her psyche every time she gained access to the Immaterium. The promise that one way or another she would have her soul and the rest of her kind.

" _NO! I'm not going to be Slaanesh's food! I would do whatever to survive. I will not be her chew toy! I will survive! I will survive! I will survive and if that means that the entire Galaxy will burn for me to live. I will do it! I will survive and live!"_ the thoughts of the Farseer shook like a gravitational pool and some iota of her energy that had lain bare all this time erupted.

Wobbling in her feet as best as she could under the harsh extreme weather, Taldeer picked up the long walking stick (or branch) that she used as a substitute for her singing spear hauling herself up as she faced the dark unknown covered by snow and ice.

" _I will live and survive!"_ was the only thought of the Farseer as she forced himself to move on and she didn't even notice that her mind is slowly turning to madness.

..

..

..

Laetri woke up in a loud gasp frantically clutching the end of her singing spear, gripping it tightly as her green eyes scanned the horizon. It is evening still and the planet is dark and the forest she and Maila have taken shelter in foreboding with no living soul other than them moving on the horizon.

Still, the Farserr of Atailoc can't stop the frantic beating of her heart inside her chest. She was sure that someone had just touched her. She had felt it, fingers that pinched her chest not quite gently through her skintight suit that made her jump awake. Even now she can still feel the slight tingling mixture of pain and pleasure on her body by that single touch.

"Laetri," the soft voice of Maila made the Farseer turn back as she realized that her sudden movement of waking up has also awakened her young charge. She must have noticed the tenseness of the Farseer for she let off a small frown.

"Honored Farseer are you alright?" she asked in the innocent tone that a child can only achieve.

Despite her trepidation that someone had just touched her body without her consent; the older Eldar female forced herself to calm down as she relaxed. She imagined that this must look weird for Maila with her poised like a cat ready to pounce on a mouse. No need to traumatize the child any more than necessary. Besides who would attack them on this planet other than wild animals? Laetri is confident enough on herself and her skills that she can kick off any animal that might stalk them.

"Nothing Maila," Laetri eye smiled at the girl. "I'm just practicing my skills a bit," she lied through her teeth. "Now come here and I'll sing you a lullaby and you can get back to sleep. We still have a long journey tomorrow morning and I would rather that your parents see you well rested instead of exhausted,"

"Okay Laetri," chimed the girl as she curled up like a ball on the Farseer's lap making Laetri smile as she gently stroked the Eldar girl's hair. She's too innocent and too young to understand the hardships yet that await their race. The burden that she also must bear for later when the knowledge would be imparted that they are already doomed to be food for a chaos god.

"Laetri?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you crying?"

"What?" immediately the Farseer reached towards her eyes with her hands and felt the truth of the girl's words. She really is crying. Despite herself, the Eldar Farseer can't help but inwardly chuckle. Being one of the younger Farseers, she does not yet have the stone clad control that her peers had on their emotions and anything emotional can still make her sappy.

"It's nothing Maila," waved off Laetri drying her tears with her slender hand. "Just thinking about something for later,"

To the Farseer of Atailoc's surprise the Eldar girl who is barely as tall as her hip reached out and hugged her, stunning the Farseer as she pulled away then looking at her in the face. "My mother said that those who cry needed a hug. So I gave you one. Don't cry honored Farseer, I'll sleep with you tonight so that you won't cry anymore,"

This of course made Laetri feel even more emotional as she struggled to retain her tears behind her eyes. This girl, despite being an Exodite is a life-saver when it comes to emotions and she had been dangling Laetri up and down in a confused tangle that left her emotions in pieces and stop her completely into being the emotionless mask that most of her order might become.

"Thank you Maila," smiled Laetri patting the small girl on the head. "I'm glad to be your friend,"

The small Eldar merely grinned childishly before wrapping her arms on the middle of the Farseer staying that way as Laetri massaged her slowly growing hair until finally, the sounds of her light snoring could be heard on the small camp.

Laetri merely watched her charge doze off as she rested herself, leaning on the trunk of a tree behind her. Tomorrow would be half a day long trek before they finally arrive at the Exodite village along with most of her retinue from Atailoc. She can't help but wonder about them currently. Are they safe? Are they still alive? Did the Warp have no effect on them too? Too many questions and no one to answer them, she needed to return to Atailoc and she needed to return fast.

The Eldar Farseer was just falling again to the surrender of drowsiness when a pair of yellow catlike eyes suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of her from the gloom nearly making Laetri jump ten feet ito the air both in nervousness and surprise. As it was, it jerked her awake in no small amount of alarm though she didn't move since Maila is cradled on her chest. Instead the Farseer of Atailoc merely leveled her singing spear at the direction of the eyes who holds a look of amusement that completely unnerved Laetri.

Giggling sounds suddenly surround the Eldar Farseer and before she knew it, pairs of eyes with different colors each appear around her observing her with amusement and no small amount of leering at her body. With the tightsuit she wore, Laetri is obviously aware that she might as well have been naked with the way it hugged every inch of her. Alone with Maila, she had no reservations on simply wearing it. With all these eyes around her, she felt terribly concerned both for the safety of her charge and her chastity. There are at least fifty of them surrounding her and if they attacked altogether, she won't stand a chance. Eldar Farseer she may be.

As it was the eyes merely remained there watching her with a giggle or laugh every now and then that chilled her to the bone, not moving from where they are, the shadows hiding their owners' bodies. Laetri was just deciding whether she would call an Eldricht storm to shock these perverts when suddenly one by one the eyes disappeared into the gloom leaving a nervous Farseer behind and a sleeping Exodite child.

Laetri merely remained there blinking in confusion, her spear still gripped tightly. For the life of her, she just did not know what the heck just happened and what is going on and who they are.

..

..

..

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hihi Anyway please review and fav. Thank you for the supports and such. I will try to update as soon as I can. Trust me, its not easy to think stuff like this. Next chapter will be a secret of course. Anyway thanks for the support again readers.**

 **I know that the Emperor and Isha is acting terribly out of character. I meant Emperor=Xenophobic and all that crap while Isha= Eldar supremacy and all that crap too. But you had to understand in my point of view, Isha is only the representation of the Eldar before they get all that high and mighty, besides. I got this feeling that she's usually a gentle goddess, and that's why she's a bit you-know-what in my story. As for the Emperor, being around the goddess made memories of his about time before the Imperium rose and he as nothing more than a human with extraordinary abilities working at the sidelines for the betterment of his people. In other words, she's bringing the old him back. Before the Imperium and all that stuff. The two of them will need each other a lot later in the story. Assuming that Isha doesn't pummel the Emperor for his rash action again of course. Hihihihi**

 **Hope ya like the Protoss part. Poor Selendis**

 **Don't flame me about Taldeer. Her mind did break at this part. Which will be needed later on also. She wont be part of the new Imperial-Eldar alliance.**

 **Guess who stalks Laetri and Maila? Fifty points for Gryffindor at those who could answer. Just for fun, review your guess.**

 **Fine! Ill change the Shepard to female. Happy?**

 **Don't worry, Biel Tan, Iyanden, and Ulthwe will follow soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 _Better crippled in body, than corrupt in mind._

 _-The Immortal Emperor_

..

..

..

"SMACK!"

If there were other males or inahbitants at the plane of the Immaterium, they would have been wise to start running as fast as their feet can at the moment to avoid what obviously is the wrath of a certain Eldar goddess who isn't even designed to be hostile anyway, the target of her ire, no one else but a certain ascended human who twirled once and twice before crashing on the grass seeing stars dancing around him.

As for Isha, she can barely keep her temper in check as she stood there glaring both in unbelief and relief at the same time causing her immense turmoil as she stared at the knocked out Anathema of Chaos, anime birds floating around his head thanks to her slap which is imprinted quite permanently on his right cheek.

It did not take long for him to explain what he had done, pertaining the transport of an entire solar system, protecting it from the Warp with his powers and giving both his and her people a second and final chance for another life, free from their dooms that awaited them on the end. Of course Isha understood the reasons about why he did it. She really does. Nurgle had gloated to her more than once as he forced his foul concoctions down her throat about the inevitability of things that are to come in the future. Not only the future of her people, the Eldar, but also the trillions of humans that called the Imperium their home. Despite not her people and her not being their deity, Isha is still the goddess of mercy and she still cried for them, the millions of souls lost on the daily struggle against the incursions of Chaos as they stood firm on the belief of their god-Emperor. She knew of course what would happen once the golden throne of the Imperium fail and the Emperor die. Now that "John" mentioned the fact that he and she had been transported to another parallel universe and that they no longer exist in the universe they were in. Even now Isha thanks to her powers connecting to all life made her aware of the massive amounts of death that seemed to echo throughout parallel universes as the forces of Chaos descend on their previous home like wolves finally on a crippled sheep.

This was the reason why Isha slapped him in instinct as her head is filled with the sounds of screaming and dying, the symphony of voices like a choir of the damned nearly making her faint again now that she focused enough to hear them. She barely even registered her knees falling on the ground as she retched the contents of her stomach as she immediately tried to stop the barrage of painful emotions that can come from only those who are passing the doors of death.

Before she knew it, the Eldar goddess found herself screaming in agony as she felt the symphony of damned souls clawing her ears out. Their echoes moaning, a choir of the damned that goes on and on not stopping no matter how much the Eldar goddess tried to severe her connection to them.

" _Help us….Please….noooo! My son!...For the Emperor….Tonight we fight…..help somebody help!...Emperor forgive us….Noooooooo!...Oh gods its daemons…its eating me! Please! Somebody its eating me…._

"Quiet….please. Make it stop!" moaned Isha in despair as the voices seemed to grow louder even more.

" _Emperor preserve us…why did you abandon us?...Blood for the blood god!...No more, please no more!...Get your hands off me!...Aaaaahhhhhh!...Stand tall men! The emperor may be gone but we are not!...my soulstone, please. Give me back my soulstone…,"_

The Eldar goddess this time can't help the scream of agony that left her lips as she clutched her head her fingers curling into claws as she clawed her scalp leaving bloody furrows on its trai not caring about anything more as the barrage of voices overwhelmed her. "QUIET! PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!"

Isha barely acknowledge the touch of her rescuer on her head as he tried to soothe her with his presence. Despite the calmness provided by the Emperor AKA John, the terrible loss of soul after soul mad e the Eldar goddess' head spin in circles and she can't help the nauseating feeling that she got when she recognized that some of the souls practically surrendered themselves at the touch and influence of Chaos. Their laughter echoing on her head as they turned on their fellow man.

"QUIET! PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!"

"My lady! My lady! Isha! You've got to block it. Control it Isha," the voice of the Emperor sounded so faint compared to the gongs of the dead. The soothing anathema provided by the ascended human not comforting her at all.

The next wave of feelings smashed over her psyche like a sledgehammer and this time Isha can't stop the agonizing howl that left her lips as she felt the dying cries and screams of her people as Craftworlds deep inside Imperial space got caught on the madness thrown around by the Warp, Chaos Daemons pouring in by the millions over surprised Eldar Craftworlds. She could practically hear Slaanesh salivating in glee as she devoured Eldar soul after soul every time a spirit stone is broken or the Infinity cicuit of a Craftworld corrupted and destroyed, offering millions of Eldar souls to She-Who-Thirts. This time Isha practically crashed to the ground vomiting again whatever that remains inside her gullet as the sickening pall of death slowly choked her like a snake will to its prey.

"QUIET! PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!"

"Isha, get a grip! You'll go mad if you don't block them all,"

"QUIET! PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!"

"Isha!"

"QUIET!" the Eldar goddess can't stop the long painful keening that she is doing as she could her her people's prayers for her to save them, to alleviate them from their doomed fate across the Warp as Slaanesh brought them screaming and clawing unto her fold while crying Isha's name in vain.

"QUIET! PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!"

"Isha listen to me!" the voice of the Emperor sounded vaguely at the back ground. "You need to stop thinking. I didn't risk the trouble on bringing you to a new galaxy only for you to go mad,"

"MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!"

"Oh fuck this already. I'm so going to regret this later," she heard the Emperor mutter exasperatedly and before Isha could think about what he meant. Powerful and rough hands grabbed her head pulling it in the direction upward.

Smooth fingers traced her lips stopping temporarily Isha's connection to the dead and dying as her mind froze in alarm. No one has ever touched her lips before. Not her dead husband, and certainly not Slaanesh whose only focus was to shove herself as deep as possible in her throat. That single action brought unknown feelings to her. Feelings of confusion, hope, trust and amazingly love.

Before Isha could even contemplate more about the action of her rescuer, the symphony of voices returned again stronger than ever nearly making the Eldar goddess' eyes bulge out in agony as the pain assaulted her senses literally making her cross-eyed from it. Heat flooded her neck and she can't help but cough out as the tangible coppery taste of blood filled her mouth. Everything is going slowly blurry for her as she futilely this time tried to stop the connection that she had with the souls of both her people and the humans back at the Imperium. As much as she loathed it, she had come to the realization that she must survive thanks to that simple gesture of the Emperor that temporarily confused and baffled her. Her people here still needed her and as long as one Eldar is left still alive, Isha would continue to protect them. On the other hand one part she felt sullied and dirty that an entity much younger than her had touched her good self, but on the other hand, she can't help but feel at peace and wanted thanks to that simple gesture.

Despite her self-control, she can't help the small whimpers that left her lips as her mind slowly turned to mush, unable to cope anymore on the assault on her psyche. The pain is too overwhelming and too much. It's like an ocean inside her, slowly drowning and suffocating her and the best that Isha could do is pull back whatever that remained of her psyche to a small ball of safety inside her as the emotions and cries of the dead bound her like diamond shackles.

"I'm sorry for this Isha," she heard the Emperor mutter it seemed so far from her already and she barely had the strength anymore to resist if she wanted to as she felt his hands cradle her face gently. She can't help but wonder and be fearful a bit wondering horribly whether he would finally snap her neck or not to finish her off. He is the "Imperium's" Emperor after all. Hateful and spiteful and all that trash.\

However Isha's eyes widened when the neck snap she expected didn't came but rather something warm and soft touch her lips making her eyes widen like saucers in surprise and disbelief, unaware that a mental shield slowly rose like a mountain, stopping the sea of pain that is slowly overwhelming her.

..

..

..

"Are you alright Farseer Laetri?"

"Yes I am,"

"Do you need some more food? I believe Maalath has managed to picked some on the arbor this evening," asked the concerned looking Exodite who entered her tent.

"I'm fine Fearoth', tell your wife thank you but I'm fine. I don't need food," waved Laetri off to the Exodite healer fussing over her.

"Perhaps more bed rest?" he continued on insisting. "I'm sorry if the beds we have cannot compare to that of the Craftworlds honored Farseer. But we make do with what we have,"

"The beds are alright Fearoth'. Please, let me be," Laetri waved off again trying to keep the irritation from showing on her face.

"Then perhaps some reading material will help?" Fearoth' added not noticing the growing ire of the Eldar Farseer. "All we have are classics though milady. Again I'm sorry for-,"

"Enough!" snapped Laetri practically making the air radiate with power as she released her power making the Exodite accidentally crash on his butt as he fell from his chair, caught completely by surprise by the sudden temper flare unleashed by the Farseer of Atailoc.

"Honored Farseer?" the Exodite looked questioningly at Laetri who is massaging her forehead in irritation, quite annoyed by herself by her loss of control; for the record though, the Eldar healer had it coming with all his nagging.

Schooling her emotions quickly to preserve the respect of the title of Farseers, Laetri merely offered a faint smile at the Exodit healer who managed to stand up and is currently dusting himself off. "I'm alright Fearoth'. Thank you for offering me your help and your aid, but I am satisfied as of now. I just need some time alone so that I can meditate and rest,"

"Oh right," the Exodite Eldar merely chuckled, the smile of the Farseer infectious as she applied a little harmony feeling on her words to the Exodite so that he'll leave her alone. "I'll be going them honored Farseer. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask,"

"Of course Fearoth'," nodded Laetri to the healer. "Thank you again,"

"Farseer," he respectfully bowed before leaving the entrance of the doors leaving Laetri alone sitting in a meditating position who immediately let off a sigh of relief now that the nuisance Exodite healer had gone. Not that she disliked him, for she understood why he is acting like that. She brought Maila safe and sound after all to them back, and being their parents. They just can't help feeling honored and privileged that an Eldar Farseer had taken the trouble to watch out and protect their little girl. As a result they have been pampering her more than necessary and it did not take long for Laetri to find herself not lacking anything to the tiniest bit as the small household of Exodites provided for her every need. Of course she relished the feeling of not lacking anything, but sometimes like today, their attitude can be a bit overbearing at times.

It has been a week ever since she and Maila had finished the long trek between the mountains where they had taken cover when the Warp swallowed the entire planet whole and the voices started following her around much to her horror and irritation. It's not pleasant after all to keep hearing giggling and laughter haunting your every step while barely clad at all. Not to mention that Laetri got the feeling that the stares she received from them are far from innocent with the way you can feel eyes glued to your more intimate parts. Of course she knew who they are, that's the only reason why she can't fathom the feeling whether they are actively eyeing her up or simply messing with her head.

To be honest with herself, Laetri can't help but be relieved that she is now back on safer grounds. Although Daltyr is an Exodite world, the planet is practically filled to the brim with wild animals that can either maul you to pieces and it is a process of hunter or hunted. That's the reason why she was so anxious on getting back.

It had been a major relief for her when a scout of Eldar guardians found her and Maila on the outskirts of the village. At the back of her head, she had frequently worried that at the moment they arrive at the small village of Exodites, they would find her Atailoc guards and Exodite Eldar there possessed by daemons and that she and Maila merely survived the travel on the warp in a whim of luck. She had let go of a protesting Maila back to her parents who had been eternally worried of their little girl. The small Eldar had refused to be parted with Laetri then, insisting that the "Honored Farseer" is much more fun to be than her parents. Of course she had to put her foot down when the Eldar Guardians gathered around Laetri and quizzed her for her information.

Apparently it's not only Laetri and Maila who had panicked when the Warp swallowed the planet. And they're not the only ones confused too. The entire Exodite communities along with the rest of her guards were confused when they found themselves safe and intact with their souls when the Warp spat them out again. They had been searching for her apparently for days hoping that Laetri have answers for them. There are a lot of blank and looks of disbelief when Laetri informed them that she had no idea of how they survived the swallowing of the Warp without daemon possession.

That's also the reason why Laetri badly needed some down time to sit down and meditate. In their culture, being a Farseer means being highly respected and almost all Farseers have the answer to their subordinates, especially in times of severe need and dire confusion. They had the ability to see the future and that makes answers easier to come up for someone of her profession.

Letting out a deep breathe, the Eldar Farseer twirled the Wraithbone stones in front of her as she began looking to the flowing of the Warp to look at possible futures and hopefully get some insights there. Mentally fortifying her mind to prevent the temptations of Chaos from disturbing her psyche, Laetri immediately let herself feel the flow of the Warp, the silence flowing inside the small room where she is currently sitting at.

The said silence though was broken immediately at the sound of wraithbone clattering on the ground. If one would look at the Farseer of Atailoc right now, they would have found her face looking quite comical. The normally exotic and slanted eyes of the Eldar Farseer are opened as wide as possible and her mouth is opening and closing like a goldfish. The regular pale skin of hers is paler than usual and the catlike visage of her face bears the expression of one who thinks herself mad.

Springing up as fast as her legs can carry her, the Eldar Farseer bolted out from the room she was sitting in to the door outside where one of the Eldar Guardians stood guard. The male Eldar who is supporting a massive yawn of boredom left off a massive squawk of protest as the Eldar Farseer grabbed him on his front robes roughly pulling his face very close to hers in one move.

"Get me the Council of Farseers of Atailoc now!" snapped Laetri to the sweating guardian. However his reply immediately made the blood of Farseer Laetri turn to ice.

"T-the C-Craftworld of A-atailoc has a-activated the S-Stasis p-protocol H-honored Farseer. T-the entire Craftworld i-is off orbit a-and w-we didn't know where t-they are,"

Laetri barely heard the body of the Eldar guardian fall to the ground as she released her hold on him and look up to the stars. Despite herself she can't help but ask the question in her mind loudly. The Craftworld would never activate the Stasis Protocol unless absolutely necessary since it sent every Eldar on it to a sleep into pods to protect them in times of severe distress or trouble. However the Craftworld would drift alone unto space like a rift of rock with no one manning or guarding it at all.

"What is going on?" she murmured in despair thinking of her Craftworld.

A sudden pain in her butt made the Eldar Farseer jump ten feet in the air as she turned around abruptly but seeing no one like the Eldar guardian who had immediately hefted his gun as he obviously saw something that had pinched the rear of their Farseer.

"What is it?" asked Laetri looking at the dark silent house that she came in.

"I don't know Farseer, but I definitely saw something," replied the guardian.

Both of them felt their blood turn to ice though as the sound of giggling followed the guardian's question.

..

..

..

THUD!

The sound of a falling body made the remaining Planetary Governors flinch as the body of Governor Azura fell to the ground, his head smoking with a hole on it, courtesy of the las pistol that Constantine had in his hand. They all flinched hard as his eyes roamed over them, glaring at every single one.

"I believe that you five are aware of this man's crimes aren't you?" asked Constantine in voice that would have chipped ice as he glared at the fat slob on the ground surely dead. The only answer he got was five heads shaking back and forth as he expected them to be.

"Very well, let me iterate what this pathetic excuse of a man has done," the Planetary Governor of Roma spoke, kicking the dead body of the ex-Governor of planet Hiran which like Roma, is also a garden world although not as numerous or military wise. "You all know that we hold no hostilities with the Eldar Exodites on the system yes? We all agreed on that,"

Five heads nodding in positive was the only reply of affirmation that he received.

"Good, this fop!" he indicated at the dead Planetary Governor. "Has broken that peaceful treaty that we have with the Eldar Exodites on our system. When the messengers I sent to bring you here today, the one I sent on him accidentally walked on him mating with an Exodite, a slave one to be precise. Apparently he managed to hide this fact from all of us all this time. As you all already know, the Eldar Craftworld of Atailoc is currently on orbit above this said planet. I need everyone's unanimous agreement on condemning this bastard here else we'll face an entire Craftworld, full of vengeful Eldar. Do we all agree on this?"

"Of course Governor Constantine," the head magos of Planet Lubillon replied with severe distate, his bionic eye looking at the dead planetary governor with barely concealed disgust. "As much as the Imperium hates the Eldar, we have lived with our neighbors on peace for a century. If it were up to me, I would have not killed him outright Governor Constantine. I would have made him suffer,"

"What's done is done," Constantine replied with a dismissive wave before gesturing to two Imperial Guards waiting silently beside the door that immediately strode forward and grab the body of the dead Governor of Hiran, hauling it outside the council room doors.

"I had to ask Governor," spoke Calla, the Governor of Planet Nova and the only woman on the council chambers. "What happened to the Eldar woman that's being used as that shit's concubine?"

Constantine merely cocked his head at her direction. "Oh, her? We manage to brought her here on Roma and is currently being healed by the best doctors that I can find,"

"I see,"

"Good," nodded Constantine. "Now you must be all wondering why I called you all out of your respective planets, though I believe that all of you must have a general idea by now,"

"If this is about the Warp that swallowed the entire system then yes," Governor Callares of Maocharia replied with a huff. The old man spewing off a trail of smoke from his pipe. "Scared half of my people to death and drove most of the psykers under my authority mad, muttering about the loss of Astronomican, but able to feel the massive presence of the Emperor nearby nevertheless. I have them imprisoned right now in suspicious to demon possession or worse,"

"They're not lying Governor Callares," King Regis of the Planet Lucia replied as sagely as he always did in a calming manner. "My own psykers said the same and if not for the fact that I've seen the satellite beacons that I saw when I was brought here by that Valkyrie, I would never had believed it,"

"Satellite beacons?" Calla said in a questioning look at the King of the Lucii. The grey-haired king only bent his head a little to answer her question.

"Yes, I believe that they bear the logo and banners of Roma, so I guessed that they must be some kind of signboards for the Valkyrie pilot I was currently in. With the Astronomican gone, I believe that they must be what guided now the pilots of the ships that brought us here. Am I right Governor Constantine?"

"Indeed," replied the Planetary Governor of Roma with a small smile. "As observant as ever I see King Regis,"

"Thank you Governor," replied the King of Lucia. "Now would we mind getting back on topic about why are we here?"

Governor Constantine only sighed as he relaxed a bit on his chair placing both his hands together below his chin as he looked at his fellow Governors. "Yes, I gathered you all here to decide what we are about to do now that our worst nightmare has come to pass,"

"Worst nightmare? Do you mean the loss of the Emperor? Or the swallowing of our entire planet system into the Warp?" interrupted Governor Callares making Constantine glare at the old man who did not back down from the look.

"Both," replied the Governor of Roma keeping his annoyance out of his voice. "However that's not my point. What I want to say is what our plans are now that the Astronomican is gone? Effectively, we are currently cut off from the rest of the Imperium, not to mention I had no idea what part of the galaxy we are currently in when we are sucked in and spat out. Our ships cannot go very far from the system without the Astronomican, heck they can barely navigate the system as it is,"

"Are you implying that we are doomed governor?" asked Calla with a small edge of warning lacing her voice that Constantine did not miss.

"No I'm not Governor Calla. However I'm asking what all of your plans are? For me I would continue on with or without the Astronomican. The people under me still looked to me for leadership and I would not abandon them. My military is still strong and the Imperial Navy detachments on Station Helens are still intact that they can resist anyone planning to invade my planet. Even if the Emperor is gone, I still have the duty to protect my subjects. What I'm asking of you Governors is whether you'll stand with me to keep this system safe or not? Make it clear today else we'll be fighting within ourselves before long,"

Of course Constantine already knows their answers. It would be folly to stand alone otherwise. Every last one of them understood the dangers of standing alone. Even with their combined military, any Chaos incursion would reduce all seven worlds to rubble even with the aid of the Exodite Eldars whom Constantine doubted would help anyway. As the series of "aye's" surround the council table, the Governor of Roma let off his sigh of relief. At least no Governor here is stupid and greedy enough to feel like he can have his own private world. However it was Governor Regis who snapped Constantine out of his relaxation.

"We need to contact the Eldar of Atailoc. Last I heard, their Craftworld has gone under hibernation and they are the only ones who could explain why the Navigators could feel the presence of the Emperor even though the Astronomican is gone,"

As the rest of the heads nodded on affirmation, Constantine can't help but groan inwardly. The paperwork on arming the Imperial Navy on Station Helens would be a nightmare and he could already see several sleepless nights ahead.

..

..

..

Cheers erupted everywhere as Selendis kicked the snot of the next challenger, sending the bigoted Protoss flying for a few seconds before crashing into a undignified pile on the dirt not a few feet from her.

The Templar Executor merely grunted as she deactivated her plasma blades watching the bruised and downed Templar Zealot being hefted on the arms of his fellow warriors before walking off without a backward glance at her or anyone else.

" _Serves them right,"_ thought Selendis to herself as she also walked away from the training field inclining her head to her supporters who kept on cheeing.

It was a week now since they've been stranded on this planet, a week of non-stop building, healing and exploring. The planet was truly beautiful and Selendis felt right at home here as she helped direct the Artisan Caste build their settlement without disrupting the nature of the planet unlike most Terrans will do. Great golden buildings that housed hundreds of Protoss freed from the Spear of Adun's cryo chambers now rose like tall spires around the Nexus where the gigantic Khaydarin Crystal lay open, giving power to almost the entire buildings of the settlement.

So far everything has been going well for the refugee Protoss as far as Selendis is concerned. The settlement is slowly growing and it would not be long before the wounded ones are back up to their feet. The Incubation chamber is also prepared already just in case any of the freed female Protoss from the Spear of Adun plan to find mates. Selendis got the nagging feeling that Rohana would be one of the first soon. Despite being a Grand Preserver, the female Protoss is all woman and many of the males already are discussing on how to gain the approval of being her mate. The training grounds that Selendis herself supervised are also up and running and it did not take long for many of the Templar Zealots to crowd there, challenging one another and honing their skills. The High Templar and the Nerazim on the other hand alongside Tal'darim went on their separate ways to establish similar settlements on their own not that far from main one. Of course Selendis understood the wisdom on their actions. With the Daelam newly reformed by Artanis, old hatreds still remain and it would take time before those wounds are fully healed. They could not ill afford to fight among themselves, not with their population barely reaching five thousand and their military might crippled and cut off from Aiur. There has been no word from the ship that she had sent and she can't help but wonder if she had made the mistake of sending it away.

Still, Selendis had bigger troubles right now than the entire settlement projects combined. It would not be long before the council would elect a new Hierarch to lead the Protoss since Artanis was reduced to dust on the Void alongside his friend Raynor. Being the Executor, Selendis is the prime candidate for that position, and also the most worthy. Despite being female, she is a great wielder of their weapons and have a good head on her shoulders both in the battle and the political field. It also helps that's she is the former student of Artanis, only adding oil to the fire that she is the perfect one for the position.

If not for the fact that many on the lesser groups on the Protoss and some of the higher rankings hate the fact that a "female" would lead them, Selendis would already be Hierarch. They challenged her almost daily, aiming to humiliate her in front of everyone whenever she trained on the grounds. Rumors are circulating also that she has a weak mind since she allowed Amon to possess her (they completely forgot that he possessed them all). They also discredited her snidely in indirect words that hurt, mentioning that she had willingly abandoned Artanis on the Void so that she could take his position as Hierarch of Protoss society.

Closing her eyes, the female Protoss merely sighed tiredly as she approached her home, a simple one-story building of gold with only three rooms, to meditate (or sleep), to bath and a small reception area where she can receive visitors. Selendis has never been one for pomp and like her teacher, enjoyed a Spartan lifestyle of a warrior. However she nearly groaned in exasperation as she saw the small pile of gifts waiting for her inside. Oh yeah, she almost her other problem that is as bad as the ones that don't want her in charge since she is female.

Suitors.

..

..

..

 **Oh yah, so that's done now. Hihihi hopefully no one will crack my head about what happened between the Emperor and Isha. In my defense, he did help her forget yes? Hihihi Not just the way she expected it. Please review and fav. I appreciate the support everyone. Next chapter will be the Emperor and Isha communicating with their people already and start these crossover. Yes, Atailoc is currently under sleep stasis and would not be opened until later hihihihi I wont spoil anymore. I personally didn't mention Taldeer on this story at the meanwhile by the way. Hihihii**

 **PS: Does anyone have any idea who is stalking Laetri yet?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 _As inexorable as the winter cold,_

 _As ruthless as the bitter frost,_

 _As certain as death._

 _-Immortal Emperor_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

Alana watched in silence the empty space through the window of the carrier she was in. She had always admired the view ever since she was a young Protoss and that did not change on her centuries of living. The stars of the night have always earned her admiration and none can say otherwise. She knew that each of them had a story of their own in making and the young captain of the carrier vessel can't help but be intrigued as usual about the certainty of those tales. No matter how much the universe change and they, the living species on it squabble and fight over one another, the stars would always be there, a constant pillar that reminded them that they are nothing more than an insignificant speck on a greater game on the cycle of life.

"Captain," the sound of one of the Zealots assigned to her broke Alana's silent reverie as she merely tilted her head back at the direction of the sound, the only sign that she has heard him and his cue to go on and speak.

"We detected something floating on the scanners Captain. The navigator wished to see you and ask your opinion for this," said the Zealot.

"What is it?" asked Alana not pleased at all that she had been pulled out of her thoughts. Knowing the bigoted navigator, she was sure that it would be nothing more than something insignificant merely to annoy the lights out of her for her being female and the one captaining the carrier.

"We-we're not sure captain," rumbled the Templar Zealot on. "At first we thought it was some kind of asteroid, and then initial scans of the long range scanners detected some kind of energy on it, living active energy to be more exact that we haven't seen yet before. The navigator guessed that it must be some part of a broken planetoid judging from the energy emissions that it carries. He needs your final decision on this captain,"

"I see," nodded Alana letting the meditative pose that she had break as she floated downward and let her feet touch the cool surface of the ship's floor. "Is it visible already on the deck or is it still on scanners?" she asked beginning long strides towards the front of the ship with the Zealot barely catching up on the High Templar's longer steps.

"It's already visible Captain," answered the huffing Zealot as they ascended the stairs to the ship's bridge. "It's unlike anything we've ever seen before,"

"Hmm…Terran?" asked Alana. She won't put it past those hairy creatures to experiment on some derelict rock. Besides, seeing Terran civilization would do well on her moral and that of her crew. Presence of Terran civilization mean that they would have at least some pinpoint about where they are currently and bash off the apprehension that they are lost.

It has been a week. A week since Executor Selendis sent them off to bring the warnings to their homeworld that the expedition on Aiur resulted to massive failure. A week since they left what's left of the Golden Armada on that green world that resembled their home planet so badly that Alana found it a little hard on leaving. A week of long fruitless voyage on the carrier with nothing to guide them whatsoever on the long darkness of space. Alana knew deep inside her that they are currently lost, it is only the stubborn pride that her and her crew prided that made them continue the voyage despite the nagging doubt that it would be all for naught. At the back of her head, she can't help but worry at what's left of their crippled fleet stranded on that planet. If Amon decided to attack them there, they are plain and simple defenceless and the _Havadad_ is one of the bigger carriers that took only minimal damage during the battle of the Void and one of the last few left in the Golden Armada that retained much of the drone fighters that the Golden Armada have. It's indeed a risky gamble that the Executor sent them off instead of letting them stay. Alana didn't blame her though. She would have done the same in her place. Aiur needs to be warned, plain and simple.

"Captain!" Alana perked up as she noticed that her steps have finally brought her to the bridge without her noticing to, the Navigators and such Protoss that managed the bridge standing up in greeting at her presence.

Inclining her head once more to put them at ease, Alana didn't waste time on pleasantries, approaching the Navigator directly just as the other Protoss on the bridge took their seats back.

"Navigator," Alana spoke looking at the Protoss male who gave a disapproving look on her captaincy attire. Alana completely ignore the said move as she went to the point immediately. "You sent for me Navigator? What is this something that you are so worried about?"

"That!" the Protoss male replied curtly pointing at the screen in front of them where the great expanse of the empty void of space lay as dark as ever.

"You can be a little more specific than the single word you've said Navigator," Alana replied with a warning tone. "I might tolerate your disapproval of my gender, but remember who is the captain of this ship, understand?!"

"Of course...captain," the Navigator barely hid the disdain on his voice as he spoke the last word.

"Good," sniffed Alana before looking back at the great expanse of space in front of her. "Now exactly what am I looking at Navigator?"

"That...captain," answered the male Protoss zooming in at a dark space of space that seems darker than the background it had. When you look at it normally you won't see a thing. However when you focus enough, you could see the faint outlines that seemed completely out of place.

 _"That thing is invisible,"_ thought Alana to herself which of course is heard by every Protoss on the bridge as they also watched the massive invisible structure floating without direction only a firing range away from their carrier.

"What is that thing?" the female Captain of the _Havadad_ this time spoke loudly and slowly mirroring the confusion that the entire bridge had at the moment.

..

..

..

The Emeperor of Man can't help but sigh as he tried to make sense of the paths open to this new life that he is being offered. Currently, he isn't sure whether he should creep away slowly and forget the whole thing or ran to the nearest tree that is being projected by the state of the Immaterium and bash his head senseless for his stupidity and lack of tact.

He sighed once more as he stared at the beautiful specimen sleeping soundly on his arms and pressed quite snugly if he might say so on his bare chest. Her scent of lavender and fresh trees as intoxicating as the first time he met her on that hellhole of Nurgle when he rescued her. It had stood out like a beacon on that smelly pit and right now on this place where the forces of Chaos haven't corrupted, it spreads out making everything give life and bloom more than usual.

Away from that pit of darkness, poison and slime, Isha seemed to be more beautiful and radiant than usual. He could personally attest to that especially since her nude and bare form lay side by side with his currently. In his opinion, she is the most beautiful thing that he has ever seen and not only on the outside. Her figures is practically perfect and throw in the long golden tresses that she has alongside with her long ears, she is a goddess in literal meaning. Not to mention that those emerald eyes that has stared drunkenly at his own golden ones, not leaving once as they both surrendered to the primal instinct of everything that resembles life, marking each other in a way that they won't be separated anytime soon.

And that is the current problem of the Emperor of Man AKA John (He really wanted to take back what he said when she asked for his name. He should have made something up cooler or magnificent). Those look on her eyes as they danced the dance of love. She had bared every part of herself to him and he has seen the desperation in her eyes, the desperation to have someone other than herself. She was practically begging if he was right on reading her. She didn't want to be alone and she had practically bribed him when she gave everything to him. Heavens only knew how much courage she must have mustered to voluntary perform what Slaanesh and Nurgle forced on her. The Emperor of Man respected her for that. Though he respected her even more when he unwittingly dove into her mind again as they finished their lovemaking. He has seen the images and the emotions assaulting her, the pain that came with it, not to mention the helplessness as you just stand there unable to do anything as it seemed the whole world has crashed on your shoulders. She cried for her people and she cried for his, a people who are responsible for thousands of deaths of hers. If not for that fact then the Emperor would never have fallen for her.

And that is the reason why it completely threw a wrench on the Emperor of Man's plans.

He felt like an idiot in fact. Falling for her has never been part of the plan. He was supposed to protect her, make her feel safe enough so that the Eldar that was brought together with the Imperials at Helena System would be at ease with the humans and establish hopefully a permanent alliance and strengthen the ties between their people before reforming his body and leading his people again to a glorious new age without the threat of chaos and establish the peace that he has dreamed for so long. With the Eldar as their allies, he's sure that a long standing peace can be achieved. However right now he can't help but wonder if he just busted that dream to ashes. He did strengthen the ties between their people alright, how in the world is he going to explain that he just slept with their goddess? Again the urge to bash his head unto the nearest tree came and the Emperor of Man can't help but lay there feeling useless. Inevitable war would surely come thanks to this act of heresy that he just made once everyone got wind of it.

Looking at the sleeping figure curled up in his arms comfortably, the Emperor of Man calculated his choices where he might yet salvage the situation. The easiest of course would be to kill her. It would be simple. One thrust of a conjured knife would knock out her spirit senseless on the Immaterium before ripping her piece by piece and scattering her essence so far and wide that she'll never reform a solid form again. She would still be there, but she'll never have a conscious form again and the survivors of the Imperium would finally be rid the Eldar of the last of their gods. It could be easily done. In fact he could do it even right now while she's asleep. One stab is all it takes and all his problems about her would be gone in an instant. Already a golden hilted knife has formed on his free hand as his thought process flitted on the Immaterium. One thrust, one thrust is all he needed and all these worries that had plagued him would be dust on the wind and the grand second chance that he envisioned for his people would be done without the Eldar this time.

So why can't he do it?

The Emperor of Man's hand holding the knife shook as it remained frozen at his side, the pointed tip at the direction of the sleeping goddess. It would be so easy, oh it would be so easy. One lunge, one lunge is all that is needed to be done so why is his hand frozen to the hilt of the knife unwilling to do the deed of murder that he desperately needed to do.

" _Why can't I kill you?"_ the Emperor can't help but thought out in question at the slender figure laying at his arms, beautiful golden hair sprawled around giving her an ethereal look. _"Is it because you are beautiful or is it your tears that are making me doubt myself now?"_ his thoughts continued as he stared at the pretty face that now hides those green orbs that had entranced him ever since he met her.

Oh how she reminded him of his past, times of peace when he walked the Earth not as a leader, but rather as a teacher, making his way through the planet helping anyone in need and guiding them so that they won't fall into the path of damnation. He never thought that he could feel these feelings again. The feeling of companionship that he long ago abandoned after he realized the fact that falling for another would bring him heartache since they left him on the ravages of time as he lumbered on, a solitary figure and beacon burdened by the losses of friends and his…partners, he'll never call them wives again. He can't. The thought of them was something that the Emperor never shared to anyone; the women whom had given everything they had for him, each holding a special place on his heart even as their bodies were nothing more than dust now, their memories still lived on through him. After the Age of Strife, the Emperor never took a wife again. The feeling of having someone special to you die while you stand there unable to do anything as nature take its course was too much, even for him to bear. For many years the feeling of taking another woman at his bed never occurred to the Emperor, not even when after he was interred on the Golden Throne. Sure he was tempted sometimes, but he never acted on it.

Until now at least.

" _Why you out of everyone else?"_ the Emperor of Man questioned mentally at the sleeping beauty curled at him. _"Why can't it be someone else? And why now of all times?"_

Of course the reality that Isha can be the companion he so desperately needed to be with did not escape his attention. The fact that a millenia old dream would be brought back to life seems to be good to be true. However the fact remains that he is currently holding a very beautiful goddess whom had "willingly" given herself to him brought the old dream of having someone at your side that will not leave you rise up like flames of a candle. Not to mention that the Emperor of Man felt at peace being with her since she brought memories of his younger days surfacing back at the surface.

"I'm sorry," whispered the Emperor as he let the dagger on his hand dissolve as he instead kissed the top of Isha's sleeping head pulling her unclothed form closer to his in instinct.

He can't kill her, not now and probably not in a thousand years. What's done is done between them. The act they made bound them together in ways that even he did not yet know. He'll just face the future with his head held high and improvise as he tend to do when he was young. However even if he isn't sure of the future, the Emperor of Man has the feeling that the future of his race is now entwined with the Eldar on this galaxy just as he was entwined with Isha. He can't help but smirk at the dry humor that Fate had for them immortals.

Closing his eyes and nuzzling the soft hair of his "lover", the Emperor of Man went back to sleep while at the same time reaching out finally with his mind to the Imperials at Helena System. It's time that he nudged his people back to the right path again.

..

..

..

The sounds of footsteps are barely heard as five figures moved in absolute silence. On this weather where everything that is seen in the distance is covered by gray and white, the five felt at home as they stalked their prey wobbling in the distance.

The Varren, for Varren they are moved in unison as they watched the figure slump tiredly on the surface of a cliff wall. Bitter experience has taught these Varren that when creatures did that, they have finally succumbed to the cold of this planet where their kind thrived on. Unlike the usual pack Varrens which thrived on humid and dry planets, their kind is different. Bigger, leaner and most importantly more vicious than their other kin since on this world of never ending snow, rock and ice where the sun never visited, being the biggest and meanest is all that mattered.

Nearing the panting figure as best as they judged who barely showed any signs of noticing them, the five Varren wasted no time breaking cover as they pounced towards their prey in bouts of speed, easily enclosing the distance between them and their target in seconds. Against any prey this tactic would have worked a hundred percent.

Not for this prey though.

The only warning that the pack of Varren had that something isn't right was the sound of something whizzing above their heads and the meaty smack before two of their number crashed down to the ground dead, bleeding small puncture wounds on their foreheads stopping the remaining three Varren immediately on their tracks as they took a moment to look at their wounded pack members before growling at the figure who stood up wobbling, holding a makeshift spear on its hands. Green eyes with golden irises looked back at the three predators with no emotion before advancing slowly towards them. The three Varren only growled once more before resuming their attack, confident in their numbers against their lithe prey.

On this abandoned world of snow, ice and rock. None heard the sounds of death as each animal on this world kill or be killed.

..

..

..

Dreams, Constantine hated dreams. On the Imperium of Man where the Warp is plagued by daemons and millions more of unsightly things, dreams can be used usually by the Chaos gods as pathways to tempt many of the Imperium's citizens, driving them to betray their oaths and sway them away with lies from the Light of the Emperor. That's the reason why Faith is badly needed. For when beset by doubt on a world you cannot control, faith on the god-Emperor of Mankind is the only weapon you have against the wiles of the dark. Even then it is touch and go, no matter how strong a person's faith is. One mistake is all that is needed by the forces of Chaos to sway you from the path of the light.

Carefully stepping over the choked pathways and deserted streets, the Governor of Planet Roma watched in no small amount of worry at his surroundings. Dead bodies littered the ground like wheat fields, bodies of numerous civilians, cultists bearing the six-pronged star of Chaos and the occasional PDF guardsman who had stayed behind to save what they could. All in all it was a gruesome sight.

Of course Constantine was well aware of this world. Agria VI, one of the major hive worlds that the Imperium had before Chaos descended on the world, striking down the populace and corrupting billions of them in the matter of a week before the Imperium is even aware of the Chaos incursion happening on the world. The Imperial Guard Vendolan 20th division which is currently stationed on a nearby world went to the aid of the beleaguered hive planet and was caught in the ruin. Initial reports said that twenty million guardsmen were killed on the first three days of the campaign to retake the planet and another thirty on the next seven days. In the end, the Inquisition butted in and the order to use Exterminatus on the planet was approved.

Constantine never approved of that method when the news reached their far-off system. The decision to murder both the innocent and the condemned never sat right with him though he can't fault the Inquisition for making such drastic measures. The forces of Chaos can be nearly unstoppable once they hit their stride after all. The Horus Heresy is a very good example of that. Roma unlike the major imperial worlds is never that numerous and the thought of someone using Exterminatus on his beloved planet left a sour taste on the Governor's tongue.

"Death, too much senseless death," he can't help but mutter to himself as he continued to wander on the abandoned buildings and rubble that had been once humongous structures that housed millions of humans, their bodies now littering the outside of the walls in gruesome forms. Despite his faith in the Immortal Emperor, the Planetary Governor can't help but wonder if the father of mankind would approve of their actions now.

The sound of a cackle somewhere nearby immediately stopped Constantine in his tracks as his head swiveled left and right over the empty hubs that once had housed humans. He was pretty sure that he didn't imagine that sound. The sound repeated itself again and before the Governor of Roma could stop himself; he found his feet moving on its own, leading him through empty junctions and corridors on an abandoned hive. He was sure that left on his own devices, he would have been lost by now with all the twists and turns that he is doing currently on his dreamscape.

Letting his feet carry him through the maze of former living areas, the Governor of Roma found himself looking over a single closed door unlike the other doors which had their locks busted in or simply broken open when their occupants either ran or attack the cultists during the day of the invasion. The closed door immediately peaked his interest, especially since it stood out like a sore thumb with all the other doors remaine open. Wishing that he had at least some sort of control over his body and not merely there to observe, Cosntantine let his dream self slowly open the door while remaining curious at the same time. He immediately froze mid-step at the scene in front of him.

Take note, Constantine detests violence, yes he did and he seldom get angry preferring to enjoy life and enjoy it to the fullest. There are very few things that tick him off. Mainly these are traitors, those who plan to harm his people, corrupt officials and rapists. Very few things right? Shoot one of these things in front of him and the Planetary Governor is a walking time bomb.

Like right now.

Two Commissars, minus the cape is currently inside the room holding a panicking, what it seemed to be a female Eldar guardian bearing the symbol of Biel-Tan thrashing for all she's worth on a metal table with one of her arms hanging limply at her side broken. Two things only registered on Constantine's eyes. First is the fact that the said Eldar Guardian is halfway naked, her wraithbone armor cracked open on her intimate regions and second is the fact that the two Commissars are at the process of unbuckling their heavy belts. It didn't take a genius to know what the two are planning to do. Their beautiful Eldar captive is sobbing uncontrollably as she tried futilely to ward off the arms trying to touch her privates, her blonde hair caked in mud and her blood which came from what obviously is a punch wound on her face.

Any loyal Imperial citizen of course would turn his or her eyes away from the scene and walk off to pretend that he or she didn't see what just happened. Not to mention that fighting off two well-trained Commissars which had their weapons within arm's reach is plain suicide. Even an Orgrinn would think twice before charging in despite their size.

Constantine realized this too despite it being a dream. He could simply stand by and watch. He's a loyal Imperial after all and despite his Governor status, it would be unhealthy for him if he butted in now. Not to mention that he had no sorts of weapon on his good self.

His hesitation though was broken as one of the Commissars reached down between the legs of the Eldar female whose eyes popped open like saucers before letting off an ear-splitting scream of fear and pain, thrashing as best as she could while the two humans laughed at their captive's musical voice begging them to stop.

Constantine then saw red and before he knew it, he found himself taking control of his body picking up a large slab of stone on the ground as large as his fist, before charging recklessly inside the room with the said rock poised overhand. The fact that he's charging two well-armed Commissars didn't even register through Constantine's brain as he reached one of the Commissar's whose only warning is too look up in alarm at the intruder disrupting their fun.

Despite knowing it to be a dream, the Governor of Roma can't help feeling the pleasure of watching the head of the said Commissar crush into a pulp sending bits of goo and blood everywhere as the stone caved his skull which of course shut up the painful keening of their captive as some of the dead human's bits touched her face.

The other Commissar didn't waste any time. Moving at the speed which only a trained soldier can do, he immediately stood up, dropping the Eldar woman on the table with a small thud before reaching into his belt and drew the las pistol that all Commissars had, his hand still stained by a mixture of blood and arousal of their captive. That sight of course ticked Constantine more, rather than making him feel afraid.

It was only Constantine's fast reflexes that saved him from having an extra hole on the body. Just as the rapist let loose the familiar color of red, Constantine quickly hefted his heavy pauldrons on the beam's way so that instead of hitting his heart directly, the red laser instead hit the thin Adamantium design of the Planetary Governor's uniform leaving a smoking touch now on Constantine's shoulder. Before the man could shoot again though, the Planetary Governor of Roma immediately drew and shot three consecutive beams in a second from the stolen las pistol of his friend directly towards the man's direction. With their closeness, it was a point blank shot and the man fell down like a sack of potatoes with an extra hole on his head, chest, and groin (that was a lucky shot).

Sighing at what he did, Constantine let the corpse of the man whose pistol he had stolen drop also on the ground as he turned his attention to the crying captive of the two men. She's obviously traumatized. One look is all it takes. Her left arm is broken and possibly her legs too with the way they hang wide open at either side of the table while her body laid bare for all to see with only remnants of the graceful Eldar armor that he had seen the Guardians of Craftworld Atailoc wore. Just as Constantine reached out to comfort the remaining free hand of the Eldar woman, he immediately froze as the feeling of something immediately powerful resonated around the room.

" _Good job…my son,"_ the voice sounded ancient with untold kindness and understanding and Constantine isn't sure but he was sure that it also held….approval?

And just before the Planetary Governor of Roma could fathom who the voice was, he found himself awakening immediately and inside his luxurious room sweating and gasping his breath alone and safe on his royal quarters. Putting his hands on his face to stop the trembling, the Governor of Roma can't help but wonder what the dream was about with only one question in his mind:

"What the hell is going on?"

..

..

..

Selendis has never been one to enjoy the privileges of her position unlike her mentor. Whereas Artanis would have felt at home in the middle of the council chambers debating stuff about Protoss political matters, the High Executor preferred simply lounging around in her simple room either reading stuff on the small table computer about tales and stories written by great artisans of her people. That's the reason why the Templar Executor wanted nothing more than to fall on the makeshift bed she had at her house and take a good nap to tone down the hectic day that she just had.

It has been a week, a long week of building, settling in and helping everyone out as the Protoss settlement on the planet grew. Nearly everything is set by now. All of the living quarters have been set up and the production chambers of the Khaydarin crystals are up and running about. Soon they would have enough that traveling around the planet won't be much of a problem soon thanks to the teleportation technology that her people had. Even the incubation chambers are finished. If Selendis' hunch was right, soon the first of the gestation fertilized eggs would be put into it, the new generation of Protoss that came from those of them who survived the Battle of the Void and those who had given themselves to be preserved in stasis on the Spear of Adun. All in all things are going up for her race right now. The Artisan caste is slowly getting back their society as the one they had in Aiur, the guilds and crafts establishing their workshops on the middle of the settlement where the main Nexus stood. Even the wild animals that roamed the forests surrounding the large settlement proved themselves to be a good challenge for the Zealots and aspiring Zealots. The High Templar has finished building their temple once again and are slowly becoming stuck-up ponces once again and the Dark Templar and Tal'darim have sent word that they have also managed to get up their settlements not that far from the one that the Khalai established for themselves.

With things looking up for her people, Selendis can't help but wonder why she isn't feeling happy. She should have been after the battering that they took on the Void. However for the life of her she really can't. In fact she felt utterly useless. As High Executor it was her job to lead the Templar Caste, however with no war facing them and with everyone's problem focused on rebuilding, the Templar Caste remains idle. Sure, it had been nerve wracking during the entire week as everyone prepared on the possibility that Amon might follow them and appear any second to decimate whatever that remains of their fleet hovering on the planet's atmosphere. However the expected attack never came and soon the hope that the Dark One would not appear spread like wildfire on the rest of her people.

Burying her head on the soft pillow, Selendis can't help the soft mental moan that she can't suppress as she let her body relax. Things had been strenuous of late with the upcoming vote on who is supposed to be the next Hierarch of the Daelam. Being one of the potential candidates and being the High Executor, Selendis has been forced to wait and endure hours upon hours of arguments of the High Council. Artanis may have felt composed and at home on the council chamber, but Selendis was not. In fact she hated dealing with the Councilmen and the representatives where some disapproved the notion that she would become the next Hierarch since she isn't a male and making veiled insults to her good self as subtly as they can to try and piss her off.

Relaxing her tired limbs on the bed, Selendis can't help but mentally thank now the human, Raynor for insisting his idea about beds. Normally Protoss just sat and meditate as their form of rest (or sleep), letting their thoughts flow as they sat all stiff. It was on the Void that Raynor happened to walk on a meditating (or sleeping) Artanis and suggested the idea of beds and even donated some so that the "stuck-up" Protoss could experience the wonders of sleeping.

Resting here now clad only in her undersuit and resting, Selendis can't help but appreciate the truth behind Raynor's words about beds. She never felt as comfortable as she slowly closed her eyes to meditate while lying on her new comfy position. Truly, that man was a real friend of the Protoss.

..

..

..

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

The ear splitting shriek of the Atailoc Farseer nearly deafened everyone on the small Exodite village as it was followed by giggles and the sounds of stomping feet running away. Kalan sighed as he stepped to the side just in time like everyone else as three figures passed in a blur of white and yellow followed by another blur that is colored white and gray. He had to shake his head as the four left a trail blazer behind them.

Harlequins, he never expected them to appear out of nowhere. Thankfully their coming was both a blessing and a curse for the Eldar Exodites and Atailoc at the planet. Blessing in a way that they rested their fear and doubts of what are going on and whether the craftworld is safe or not. When the Warp swallowed the entire planet, the entire Eldar race on Daltyr had panicked thinking that they are doomed. However right now thanks to the news that the Harlequins bore, they couldn't help but celebrate.

Looking at the Clouds, the Eldar Guardian can't help but thank their good luck. It seemed that the Emperor of Man had gambled on trying to save a portion of his race and at the same time saved some of theirs. In the process he also brought their beloved goddess with him and her alongside with them are now safe from the claws of She-Who-Thirsts. Kalan may not like the _Mon-Keigh_ corpse Emperor, but he'd rather take his chances with him than the Chaos gods. At least he didn't wish to torture them before killing them like some Chaos gods.

Normally such far-fetched tale about dimension travel would be met with disbelief even if they came from the lips of the Laughing god servants. Harlequins may be welcome on any Eldar homes but they have a tendency to prank anyone and can't be trusted at the best of times. It took an entire council deciding to investigate the truths that came from the fifty tricksters before allowing Farseer Laetri to dive into the Warp to check the truth of their words. Looking at the happy people celebrating for five days now on their newfound hope and freedom, it's obvious that the fifty Harlequins speak the truth. The Eldar race has a future once again both in the afterlife and the present one.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERTS!"

And there's the downside. The Harlequins may be loved thanks to the good news they bear, but they are outrageously hated by anyone when they got bored and targeted the beautiful Eldar Farseer of Atailoc who are more than happy on throwin Eldritch storms after Eldritch storms at the pranksters who made her life a living hell that she can't even sleep without some part of her underclothes being stolen. How the Harlequins do it, Kalan doesn't know.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL WHEN I GOT MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Kalan just sighed and deadpanned as three Harlequins now in full blown laughter ran past them again distributing around the underwear of their beloved Farseer. However the Eldar Guardian didn't find it funny anymore when one of the aforementioned underclothes flew overhead and land on his face letting him see white all over.

Normally, Eldar such as him would never resort to such crude language of the _Mon-Keigh,_ however right now he can't help but make an exception as he sighed before muttering two words only to describe his situation.

"Fuck me," the Farseer is sure to fry him the moment she saw her underwear on his face.

..

..

..

 **CHAA! Hihi sorry for the long update guys. Hihi I just discovered Naruto fanfic and enjoyed reading NaruIno stories. Hihihi anyway hope ya like the chapter. Maybe 1 chapter more before we go to 1** **st** **contact between the Newcomers and the mass Effect universe. Hihi who do you want to make contact with them? Pirates? Batarian Hegemony? Or Turian Fleet?**

 **Anyway for those who are wondering, yes, the Protoss would be allies not enemies. And no, there is no Raynor, Artanis or stuff like that here. Just Selendis.**

 **Hmm..yes..Ive been wondering whether I should bring some Space Marines from the Blood Ravens here (cough2x) Gabriel Angelos (cough2x) or Titus from the Ultramarines.**

 **The scene of Constantine's dreams are pretty hard to write. I had to ask for Cassandra's help on that one.**

 **Anyway that's that. Please review and give me your opinions. If you have any questions don't hesitate to review it so that I can answer or PM me.**

..

..

..

 **Omake: Day after "John" and Isha played the love game.**

"Get your filthy hands off me _Mon-Keigh!_ " Isha screamed like banshee her slap sounding like a gong making everyone outside the Immaterium wince as the Human Emperor in all his naked glory went down like a sack of potatoes with a complete red hand print on his right cheek.

"How dare you sleep with me? Oh what will my people say about me now? I'm going to lose all the respect I have? Did you know what you even did?! I should castrate you right now! Do you know what the results of your actions will be? If I have a baby I swear I'm going to shove this rock where the sun doesn't shine! Get up! Listen to me else I….,"

Isha was too busy ranting that she never noticed that the human Emperor had fainted while a small nosebleed adorned his face after he saw her standing there in front of him without cover of any kind somewhat.

..

…

..

 **Sorry can't resist writing the Omake.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 _A mind without purpose will wander in dark places._

 _-Immortal Emperor_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

Farseer Amondeer of Atailoc doesn't know whether he should jump for joy or curl to a ball on the nearest dark corner he could find. You might have asked what would have unhinged the stoic and proud head of the Council of Atailoc whose skill not only lived at the negotiating table but also at the battlefield. The answer can only be enumerated into three things that would have caused any Eldar to bash his or her head at the nearest rock to make sure that what they heard was not some sort of imagination or dream: The abrupt gift of freedom of his race away now from She-Who-Thirsts thanks to their transportation into a new galaxy, the presence of the Corpse Emperor of Mankind alongside their most beloved Isha, and finally the suggestion that the said goddess is telling him right now.

When Amondeer gave the order to put the entire Craftworld of Atailoc into shutdown, making the population hide under their shielded stasis pods when the Warp opened almost overhead their home, he never expected to meet face to face with their goddess, scratch that, he never expected to meet her face to face and have this current discussion with her. With the Warp free of the taint of the Chaos gods, Amondeer found it easy to communicate with the Eldar's recently-freed-goddess without repercussions on attracting Slaanesh feasting on his soul.

"So let me get this straight," spoke Amondeer sitting cross-legged in front of the two beings that he never expected to see also sitting at the paradise he had been pulled. He had to give it to the deities, they really had good tastes when it comes on designing their new realm on the Warp. "You want me to convince the rest of my people to sue for peace with the Imperials on this system?"

"Pretty much," replied Isha with a small smile at the Farseer, her golden hair falling down like waterfalls at her side as he leaned on the shoulders of the not-so-Corpse-looking-anymore-Emperor of Mankind. In fact if Amondeer is forced to give his assessment, the man is handsome enough to pass Eldar standards. The urge though to put his spear on the _Mon-Keigh_ Emperor's face didn't tone down one bit as he watched seething as their beloved goddess go chummy on him. "Besides, if John and I here got together without killing one another, it won't be too hard for you to be friends with the humans in this system. You're basically tolerating one another already and they even give protection to your Exodite brothers and sisters. All that is left is for you to formalize it," added Isha still looking snug and happy beside the "Corpse".

"But-," Amondeer tried to protest to her that it isn't right for them to formally acknowledge the humans as their equals since they are a lot older than them and a lot wiser too if he might add (cough2x, up for debate at that one).

"Are you telling me that you won't follow my orders Farseer?" Isha spoke with a low growl making the head Farseer of the Council of Atailoc sweatdrop in fear at the narrowed golden eyes that their goddess is pinning him with. "Don't forget who you are talking to,"

"Come now Isha," the ex- Corpse Mon-Keigh said soothingly stroking the bare arm of their beloved goddess that nearly sent Amondeer to an early grave thanks to the migraine tick growing in his head. "They've been struggling to survive for so long, it's only right that they can be a little tense on their...old age," he added with a little smirk thrown at him.

It took all of Amondeer's self-control not to jump the Corpse Emperor and he was pretty sure that his color must resemble a tomato now as he restrained his fury. He's not that old! How dare this pathetic excuse of a _Mon-Keigh_ god call him old? He's only a few centuries old damnit! If not for the fact that he's grateful for the so-called Emperor of Mankind for saving his race from the doom that awaited them on Slaanesh's stomach (he still had trouble believing it and only did so when Isha vouched for the Corpse) and returning their beloved goddess to them, Amondeer was sure that he would have speared the Corpse Emperor by now with his singing spear, god or no god.

"So, do you have any problems with my orders Farseer?" smiled Isha at him. Instinctly, Amondeer found himself nodding immediately despite the shivers that smile sent on his spine. It's not that smile that says: "Don't worry, everything's going to be alright smile," but rather one that says: "So we have an understanding or else you die" smile. Really, who knew that their goddess of mercy could throw such an act? The Corpse Emperor has corrupted their goddess. Amondeer can't help but cry anime tears as he watched the two sitting one another while throwing lovey-dovey eyes.

"I had a question though my lady," spoke the Farseer making the goddess look at him.

"Yes?"

Gulping a bit under the scrutinizing gaze of Isha, Amondeer continued on. "The Council, do they know also of your orders (he doesn't want to say "ideals" for obvious reasons) about officially establishing an alliance with the Mon-, I mean humans," finished Amondeer thanking his lucky stars that he managed his slip of the tongue just as Corpse god's eyes narrowed at him.

He may not like him, but he is the Anathema after all and more than a match for Chaos Undivided. The Farseer of Atailoc may not respect him for his relationship with the Mon-Keigh as their god, but he as hell will respect him at least for what he did for his race and their goddess and his power….mostly.

"Yes, the entire council of your Craftworld knows. I've spoken to them after all while speaking to you" spoke Isha with a small smile making Amondeer want to bash his head at the nearest rock for being so stupid. Thanks to all this excitement about corpse guy, he had subtly forgotten that he is talking to deities of two different, but powerful races. However the next words of the Eldar's beloved goddess nearly made the Farseer of Atailoc choke on his spit.

"Though I believe that convincing the other Eldar will be your mission yes?" she added obviously ignoring the horrified look that the Head of the Council now sported. "Well, if that's the case and all, I better go and you better start ironing out the details. Bye,"

"Wait, one moment! How-,"Farseer Amondeer never finished his questions as he found himself waking up to the sound of his cryo bed opening up, and his eyes waking to the gentle artificial light of his Craftworld.

For the first time in the Eldar Farseer's life, he cursed their beloved goddess for hitching this burden on him. He'll be lucky to avoid a riot at this rate. Sure, he may be on good terms with the people of Helena System. Unlike the other Imperials, they're a lot more welcoming to his kind after all minus the Tech-priests of Lubillon. Apparently they don't like the Eldar since his people found the idea of the "Omnissah,"that the Mechanicus worshipped laughable and weird. Other than them though, Amondeer found that the other Imperials on the system are quite accommodating. In fact if he's going to be honest with himself, he found that working with the Governor ruler of Planet Roma is quite appealing. The Mon-Keigh despite his young age compared to the Eldar Farseer is quite knowledgeable in the field of Philosophy and Logic and the same as him, quite zealous when it comes to protecting his people. All in all, Amondeer would never admit it. But he'd enjoyed the few visits and discussions that he had with the Governor of the Planet. But can Eldar and humans really coexist? Judging from the orders of their goddess, it is possible. After all if their deity found it comfortable to be chummy with the Mon-Keigh Emperor (Amondeer had to repress the shudder that crawled up his spine as he remembered Corpse and their goddess side by side). However can they really be open to this people? Sure now that they are free from the curse of Slaanesh hovering over their heads, they can finally let go of the strict lifestyle that the Craftworld Eldar practice. With their knowledge standing side by side with the numbers that the "tolerable" humans at Helena system, they could bring back the glory of the Elder days when the Eldar Empire prospered while avoiding its mistakes. Their deity is also back alongside another one (he had to put down the urge to puke on that) who is more powerful than the Four Chaos gods combined which isn't present to pose a threat. He had to meditate on this though. Nothing good can come up with him rushing things. The goddess may have ordered him to do it but she never specified how much time he might spare.

The Eldar Farseer's thoughts though was broken as the sound of blaring alarms sounded all along the Craftworld and he found himself jumping off the Cryo table he was in, his hand instinctly grabbing his singing spear. Looking around, he could see that the other members of the Council of Seers are also awake and with a nod they all dashed out to the source of the alarm.

Someone not Eldar is in the Craftworld of Atailoc.

..

..

..

Alana can't help but gulp nervously as she looked at the empty place in front of her. She and twenty other Zealots alongside three stalkers and two Nerazim have been warped on this large craft which in her opinion is beautiful but creepy as hell. She mentally thanked the pilot of the Warp Prism that transported them here when he said that he would wait for them instead of rushing off.

After a lot of arguments and counter arguments with some of the more senior members of the _Havadad,_ about their new discovery, the Captain the of the Protoss carrier finally got most of the other officers to be brave enough to at least agree enough to explore the said "invisible" ship before continuing on their mission. Fat lot of help it did that to her right now.

To be honest with herself, Alana really wished she could turn back and renounce her decision to enter the ship at all. When the Warp Prism ship dropped her off with her task force inside the massive ship through one of the exterior hatches that an Immortal simply blasted apart with its cannons, she had never expected the sight that was immediately absorbed by her eyes.

Protoss normally prided themselves on making things of beauty. Aesthetics is almost a part of their lifestyle and they induct it on every work that they made. Heck, even their ships and weapons are testimonies as to how those parts of their lifestyle dominate their lives. Seeing however something that not only came hand in hand, but trumps their kind in beauty and grace nearly made the captain of the _Havadad_ face fault in envy and no small amount of awe.

What greeted her blue eyes is practically a miniature world in her opinion. Plants grow everywhere and there is even a bunch of forests hanging around. Sounds of animals baying and growling are enough reason to guess that the forests also contain a complete ecosystem. There is even a waterfall at the side of miniature cliffs spraying foam as it followed a winding river heading towards what it seems to be a beautiful and graceful city whose buildings rose up like glass spires over some of the shorter ones dotted by small homesteads in an architecture that would have made the top Artisans of the Protoss green with envy. Fields of farms and plants of assorted kind can also be seen in the distance and the High Templar had to blink twice and look at her companions who are also as awestricken as her to make sure that what she is seeing is not some sort of illusion. There is even a faint skyline over their heads and if not for the massive hole that the Immortal blew through for them to get inside the massive craft, Alana would have believed that what she stepped in was a planet and not some sort of ship.

And that's the main reason why the High Templar can't help but feel nervous as she and her retinue alongside two of the three Colossi that they have on their ship storage stomping behind her. If this is a ship then it must belong to someone. That someone though, Alana had no idea who? It's certainly and obviously not Terran. The beautiful and graceful design that compared to that even of the Protoss Artisan Caste is proof enough of that. Terran ships are crude, bulky and overall just a flying square junk that spits out dangerous weapons in Alana's opinion. Friend Raynor's included. Unlike their ex-Hierarch and current Executor, the Captain of _Havadad_ does not share the fondness that they had for the now-dead-Terran-Raider. Sure she was grateful like every other Protoss of the Daelam for helping them out years ago, but that doesn't mean she wanted to be chummy with him and his kind. She only met the raiders once on the void and the very presences of them made Alana want to shower three times to make sure that she had removed all the grime and the feeling alongside it. No, this design is not Terran, so what it is? A new species? If that is the case then she needed to know who and what are they, and whether they are a threat to her rapidly declining people.

But for now she needed to solve the problem on identifying where the hell they are at the meantime. She had been wandering on the forest alongside her guard for the past thirty minutes. Surely they would have found their paths by now to one of those settlements or better yet set off an alarm already that would have attracted the residents of this ship. The fact that she might have gotten lost on a planet-sized derelict ship made Alana sick in the stomach.

However the thought of meeting the locals on this planet sized ship was kicked out of the High Templar's thoughts when out of nowhere and without warning, one of the two Colossi standing behind the small group of Protoss as rearguard swiveled its massive head and shot two beams of concentrated laser fire to something in the distance startling Alana and her guard as they jumped to the side to avoid getting drops of sizzling plasma from the Colossus' gun extracts.

"What are you doing?!" asked Alana loudly; modulating her thoughts to the pilot of the Colossus who stomped forward ahead, it's golden legs making the earth shake as it recharched its guns and fired again to something that they can't see thanks to the foliage of the forest trees.

"Hostiles detected. Unknown entity, class size ranging far to Terran size Odin weaponry advancing a kilometer ahead of us," the voice of the pilot on the Colossus responded before firing again.

Unwilling to cause a fight without understanding, Alana signaled her retinue to retreat at the backs of the second Colossus who remained behind before propelling herself up in the air with her psionic might until she reached the top of the firing Colossus and balanced herself then. What she saw then would have made Alana's eyebrows jump at the top of her head if she even had eyebrows.

"You've got to be kidding me,"

The entity charging towards them is massive. It's obviously mechanical in nature for no organic can be that big other than the Leviathans of the Zerg. Its body is slender and graceful, almost female Protoss in form and its construct was pure white, and like the buildings ahead (now that she could see thanks to the heights) graceful as well. It dwarfed the Colossus in height with the head of the super weapon of the Protoss just ranging on shoulder level with the construct. However what disconcerted her is the massive sword it is wielding on its hand while charging towards them obviously planning to make good use of it if its stance is any indication.

"What's that thing?!" Alana can't help but ask…loudly not noticing that her voice got a little bit more high-pitched as the booming sounds of the construct's feet made her heart jump to her throat in no small amount of fear as it drew nearer. The Captain of _Havada_ is sure that one cleave of that sword would cut the Colossus in two, shield and all.

"I don't know but we need to stop it," the robotic reply of the pilot inside said. "It can break the shields if it bumped us and I'm not sure that the Colossus could handle a single strike from that sword it has,"

"Slow it down,"

"Tried, didn't work," was the snarky reply. "Emptied plasma and laser cartridges on its knees and armor, didn't hurt the thing a bit,"

Now that Alana paid close attention, she now noticed the burns on the thing's armor courtesy of the Colossus. The High Templar wracked her brains how to get themselves off of this bind. Being able to shrug off one of the strongest weaponry of the Protoss like it was nothing, it's obvious that this construct belonged to someone with technology almost, if not higher than her people had. The Daelam didn't need any more enemies, but they could sure use some allies. Amon after all is still out there readt to annihilate her race. However could she really make that decision that can only be burdened to a Hierarch or an Executor? She's only a simple ship captain after all and it was unheard of for a ship captain to take over the works of the members of the council even if she is High Templar. They tend to get a little pissy on that.

BOOM!

Alana was nearly thrown off the head of the Colossus as it wobbled on four feet, its shields straining from the impact before the pilot regained control and shot off another twin beams that left more scratches on the armor of the approaching juggernaut which is now smoking a set of cannons on its own shoulders.

"What happened?" demanded Alana to the pilot mentally the moment she regained her balance.

"Its weapons are powerful captain. Shields are down to forty percent. The Colossus can't take another hit like that,"

"You don't need to," the High Templar replied, eyes narrowing at the figure which is almost close enough for that short sword of it to be used. She had a plan, a very far-fetched plan, but that's the best she could think at the moment. If it failed, she and all her retinue would die here since the Colossi obviously can't battle the larger figure and they don't have time to merge the two Nerazim with them at the moment to form an Archon. "Put all power to forward shields and brace for impact,"

"What?! If we do that, we would be able to absorb only one blow and there's no guarantee that-,"

"Just do it! That's an order!" hissed Alana cutting off the pilot's indignant reply as she gathered her entire psionic might for what she is to do. Concentration she needed for any lapse of it would cause her plan to backfire and probably liquefy her brain.

The High Templar just managed to glimpse the shield powering up again in full might as the giant humanoid machine reached the Colossus; and with one gut-shattering impact, slammed the bone-like sword over it in enough strength to topple a mountain and cut the massive Colossus in a complete horizontal arc.

The result is immediate and as Alana predicted. The shield shattered in a brilliant flash of blue as the power surge went off blinding everyone for a second forcing the Colossus on its knees, the mechanical wirings on its joints screeching in agony as it absorbed the majority of the attack while the massive humanoid machine merely took a step back in recoil at the sudden shield disruption shaking the ground on its every step.

That second was all that the High Templar needed. With one jolt, the suppressed Psionic energy that she retained on that precious few seconds immediately lashed out like whip searing directly towards the machine facing the Colossus, the four precious words that she wanted to convey bypassing every solid cover as it reached down to whatever psyche that controlled the massive walking piece of death.

Alana held her breath as the machine swiveled its head back and forth as if irritated by a fly over its head before focusing on her. It still held its massive sword but the High Templar noticed that its grip on it slackened a little.

" **You come in peace? Who and what are you?!"** nearly every Protoss stumbled as all of them heard the majestic musical voice that is projected by the massive construct.

Alana can't help but sigh in relief as she realized that the message she sent got through cleanly. Now all that is needed is to talk to this large construct and somehow dissuade it from cutting their precious Colossus into two pieces. By the gods, all that she needed to do now is to find a way to excuse their intrusion and at the same time hope that this race would be friendly to hers.

The council would surely have her hide if she accidentally found a new enemy for her people. Amon, Zerg and Terran are enough.

..

..

..

The sound of Constantine's boots thudded loudly on the chambers of his office and he didn't need to look at the tired eyes of the other six Governors to know that like him, they are also suffering from lack of sleep. Even the ever stoic head Magos of Planet Lubillon had his bionic eye drooping over its socket making the man look weirder than ever thanks to his bionic body parts. Though Constantine had a guess on what is the cause of this lack of sleep, he retained asking them for now what is wrong. Planetary Governors have to look prim and proper after all no matter how tired or exhausted they are when facing their peers.

"I hereby call this council in order," spoke Constantine not reacting as every eye on the room drilled on him when they noticed how hoarse his voice is after three days of not sleeping right. "So, what is the news on our front?"

"Good and bad I believe," wheezed King Regis of Lucia. Like everyone else he also looked like he had gone through hell and had aged ten years than his current one making his grey hair look even grayer. "Which one do you prefer to hear first?"

"The good one," spoke Calla curtly. Unlike the other older men on the council, the long-haired governor of Nova only had dark eye bags under her eyes and retained her soft spoken voice. Constantine silently envied her for her youth and vigor unlike them.

"Well as all things go, we finally managed to calm most of the populous on the Helena system down and managed to squash down most, if not all of the ones who are screaming their heads off that the end has come," Regis wheezed. "I've sent most of my men to all Imperial planets that are inhabited and thankfully we have no daemon incursion whatsoever. I've also started on increasing recruitment on our Planetary Defense Forces just in case and the old systems defense are also up and running. If anyone started to invade any of the Imperial planets on the system we'll get some fair warning before they hit their stride,"

"What about the ships at Station Helens?" croaked Constantine looking at Callares, Governor of Maocharia. "What is the status of the systems fleet?"

"Quite alright at the moment," sniffed the bald man. "We have managed to scavenge the empty left behind ship of Lord Dacharius and we got most of the fleet still up and construction of more is also underway. As of now we have one battleship of the retribution class, four cruisers of dictator class and two light cruisers dauntless class. There's also ten frigates of the Dauntless class but we are still arming them and they won't be able to participate in any battle until we finish loading them up,"

"What about the destroyers?" Constantine asked, a small frown adorning his face. "Latest contribution of the Imperial Navy to our system have us nearly sixty of those Cobra Class ships,"

"I have them scattered around the system," harrumped Callares. "With the Astronomican gone, they are dropping off satellites all around Helena space that would be used as focal point of our ships while patrolling the system. The Asteroid Base of Pompeii is also up and running and is temporarily hosting as a space port refueling place for our patrolling ships,"

"I see," nodded Constantine. All in all he was satisfied at the moment despite the recent disaster. The system is stable (at the moment) and they are safe. The only worries that he has now is pertaining where the hell they are. Astrologers and philosophers have already approached him that the stars are aligned wrongly and no one had any idea about what part of space they are chucked out. If the Astronomican is present, it would have been easy to know. But with it gone, their ships are blind and they are stuck at slow space travel inside the system only. All in all its like they are thrown a blindfold to shield their eyes to see the rest of the galaxy.

"The Exodite worlds? Have any of you made any contact with the Exodite worlds or at least the Eldar of Atailoc?" asked the Governor of Roma out loud.

"We did Governor Constantine," it was Calla who answered. "The three Exodite worlds are safe at the moment. The Imperial Guard outposts that I placed on their worlds reported back and though many are shaken when the Warp swallowed the system, none of them it seemed have been possessed or found missing,"

"Good," nodded Constantine. "We can get answers from one of the Farseers soon and hopefully they'll be able to explain to us about what is going on (If they are in the mood). It would be nice to see Farseer Amondeer once more,"

"Yeah, that'll be a little problem," muttered Calla with a nervous laugh. "Local investigations report that the Craftworld of Atailoc had gone dark and is currently missing on space,"

Pure silence greeted the Governor of Nova's words. Constantine had to make sure that he heard right before looking at her again. "What do you mean missing?" the world almost sounded like a hiss at the end.

"Exactly as I meant it," replied Calla dryly. "According to the local Exodites, the Craftworld it seemed has a protocol that put the entire population they had in stasis in events such as this to prevent the incursions of Chaos to its residents,"

"I see," Constantine had to rub his head at the headache that is slowly starting to develop. He had been hoping that the Eldar of Atailoc would be present and have some answers about what the heck is going on. "Callares, please alert the Destroyers patrolling the system to keep an eye out just in case they find the Craftworld of Atailoc. It won't be that hard, it's as big as a planetoid and they'll know it when they see it,"

Callares only nodded in affirmation at the orders making Constantine sigh as he leaned back on his high chair. "Now that we're done with all the good news and stuff, what's the bad news?"

At this King Regis only chuckled dryly which sounded like an old man having a serious fit (which is quite scary mind you). "I believe that the evidence could be seen on every one of us," he said looking at the six governors who merely blinked and stared at one another before continuing for him to go on. "Please tell me that I am not the one that is only suffering from bad dreams,"

Observing everyone's reaction, Constantine can only sigh at the guilty faces. "We all are Regis. Do we really need to discuss it here?"

"If there's a possibility that the one causing these dreams is a chaos god then yes," wheezed the old man harshly. "I won't let myself be tempted and I sure as hell won't let anyone of you be tempted! Our worlds are at stake here and believe me when I say that we can't fight a chaos incursion with our current numbers at the moment, and divided as we are,"

"Be still King Regis," hushed Constantine. "Remember that he who sits on the golden throne protects. He would not abandon us. Have we not served him faithfully all these years and the subjects he has graced us to be responsible of?"

"Many would question of our decision to be faithful," chuckled Callares. "Allying ourselves with xenos and witches, any self-respecting Inquisitor would be more than happy on declaring us heretics and such,"

"Would you rather be fighting off our neighbors for no good reason other than they're different than us?" asked Constantine dryly at his fellow governor.

"No, no, you got me all wrong," laughed Callares. "I've come to respect them after all, by the Emperor all of the populous of Helena system respects them. In fact I surely belive that we'd get more flak from them than the Inquisition if we started to move even our forces against them,"

"Too true, that's why maybe the dreams that we all had are pertaining the Eldar yes?" spoke Calla looking at all of them. "Am I right to assume that the dreams you also had points out about putting Eldar in trouble and us given the choice to save them or not. I believe there is something at work here other than just our thoughts, and I don't believe that it is the work of Chaos either,"

As the seven Planetary Governors discuss their dreams, an entity on another plane smiled as his plan to ally his children to the people of his lover slowly blooms.

..

..

..

A single blue eye moved watching the tired slender figure slump tiredly back to her house after another session today of rough-housing it at the political courtroom. His hand instinctively moved to grasp the gauntlet at his right hand before looking back at the closing door.

"Be strong Selendis. Lead us home,"

And with that, he vanished into the shadows.

..

..

..

Laetri isn't sure whether she wanted to cry or laugh at her current state. The Harlequins for the third time this week have stolen her clothes while she is at the hot springs making her run naked at the middle of the street when they dropped some kind of snake on the baths forcing her out. As the sound of giggling followed her, Laetri had to resist the urge to throw an Eldritch storm at the pervy Eldar while at the meantime ignoring how red she had become as Exodite males swiveled their eyes at her passing.

..

..

..

Omake:

"AARRRGGGHHH! I'll kill you for this bastard!"

"Hey! What did I do?"

"Next time I see your prick! I'm going to rip it off with my bare hands!"

"I'm pretty sure your hands loved holding it last time,"

"HOW AARRRGHHH!"

"Breathe, breathe, its almost over,"

"AARRRGHHHH! PLEASE HOLD ME! IT HURTS! DON'T LET ME GO!"

"Here take my hand,"

 **Scruch! Crack! Splat!**

"AARGGHHH! I COULD FEEL IT, ITS ALMOST THERE!"

"AAAHHHH MY HAND! MY POOR HAND!"

"AARARGGGGHH DON'T YOU DARE LET GO!"

"MY HAND!"

Note to self, Emperor of Mankind or not. Its not good helping an Eldar goddess give birth to your child. After all, even the most gentle of goddesses have a tiger in them. John AKA Emperor, learned it the hard way. He'll just have to do with one minus hand at the moment.

..

..

..

 **Yay! Another chappie done. Anyway please review and comment. Feel free to PM me or Review me if you have any questions. Im sorry if I my grammars' a little off sometimes. I never received grammar education about English. Probably my fault for sleeping at the class.**

 **After a little deliberation and thinking. I think both Turians and the Batarians would get their ass-kicked at first contact.**

 **Yes, I believe it would be male and female shepard for later. Hope you guys don't hate yuri F/F and M/F later. And no, its not sibling incest. Who would even do that?**

 **Bartogromeo** **-** **Please. If you will. PM it to me.**

 **Still debating about which Space Marine will I send.**

 **Keep hoping. More Craftworlds later on, and did I mention that they're not friendly?**

 **Maybe I'll throw Slaanesh back also. It'll be funny for everyone and Isha I guess. Oh, she's going to have the ride of her life. (Just a thought, not really planning (hopefully) to do it).**

 **Need your help people.**

 **12 planets for Helena System.**

 **Roma- Cosntantine**

 **Lubillon- Magos who?**

 **Nova- Calla**

 **Maocharia- Callares**

 **Hiran- None**

 **Lucius- King Regis.**

 **Others please name them for me. My head's having a seizure already. And the two exodite planets please.**

 **PS: Meh I feel like ordering pizza for today.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

 _He who stands with me shall be my brother._

 _-Immortal Emperor_

..

..

..

The Emperor of Mankind can't help the smile that formed on his lips as he watched his companion tend to the small plants outside the humble abode that the two of them formed with their powers. Dressed in a white gown that hugged her figure to the fullest, she looked positively radiant and beautiful; her golden tresses falling like a small waterfall at her back. Maybe, just maybe, his worries are for naught when he accepted to himself the fact that she is now his companion and partner permanently through the ages.

After he mated with her, he expected shouts, slaps and accusations. What he didn't expect was silence, pure silence as her green eyes stared at his. No words are needed between them. Despite her straight face, he saw the mortification, the unwilling belief that that they did what they did willingly and also hope. Gratefulness is etched unto those eyes standing side by side with hope, gratefulness that he is there for her and she is there for him. Many people always looked at immortality as a gift. Only when you lived age after age watching the stars pass away while you remain the same could only one understand that Immortality is not a gift but a burden that a person must bear. He knew it the moment he opened his eyes to the world and he had persevered through the passage of time watching everything he came to love slowly wither away.

That's why having Isha as a companion became a big deal for him. She is now technically his wife, mate, name it what you will for the rest of the ages. Of course she's older, but with beings such as them, it doesn't hold anything. She could have returned to her people at the Materium and lead them to a new age. Unlike him, Isha's powers are full and she doesn't have an obligation to stick with him. But the Eldar goddess for some reason that until now he cannot fathom chose to stay with him until he fully recovered and abandoned her people, choosing to interact with them through the Immaterium while staying behind his side until he is fully recovered. He can't be more grateful. Isha is great company; she is wise, kind and unfairly beautiful. They had copulated a couple more times for the past two weeks and they are now as comfortable with one another as a couple might be at the Materium.

"From dust we came, to dust we return," the Emperor of Mankind muttered to himself as he stepped out of the porch of his humble abode to his companion.

Green eyes met his before a smile adorned her face. Beings of power such as them, words sometimes are no longer needed for them to understand one another. She really looked insanely beautiful even with her not trying. Sometimes he had to meditate to make sure that he is not hallucinating where he would then find himself back on the Golden Throne stuck on his body and kept alive at the cost of sacrificing the ones he is supposed to protect. The Emperor of Mankind only smiled in return as she stood up from where she is crouched, patting away the excess dirt on her gown before taking his hand to lead him to one of the smaller plants that she is tending.

He only smiled as Isha crouched again to tend to the small sapling that is barely grown. This being the Immaterium and such, he was fairly aware that the Eldar goddess might have accidentally created a garden planet without even knowing it. She truly earned her title as the goddess of healing and kindness. No wonder the Eldar loved her. The things she does without even meaning to can endear even the most hard-assed person to her. When they built their humble abode here in the Immaterium, she designed their house to be somewhere between Eldar and Old-Earth standards without even asking at him. It had been another round of passion inside their new home and he was sure that she haven't been able to walk straight for a day after they are done. To say that he wasn't pleased with himself would be a complete understatement.

Chuckling at himself as he bent down beside his companion to watch her tend the small plant with her hands, singing songs of power to nourish it, the Emperor of Mankind wondered how his subjects are holding on right now. With him watching over them always, he managed to discover some rather interesting news, one that involved a race that can rival the Eldar technology wise. Today is supposed to be the day when they would resolve their differences. He had been nudging events and things alongside Isha and with her permission to make the momentous event he and she have dreamed come to fruition. It had been a tad hard since unlike the Eldar, the Emperor of Mankind can only nudge his people with dreams and visions until he regained his full power (which won't be long since the Imperials won't stop praying to him). However with Isha's help, he finally succeeded on that endeavor which is no easy feat. Manipulating minds after all have always left an acrid taste on his mouth since that field usually belonged to Chaos.

With his help, Isha also succeeded on guiding the Craftworld of Atailoc back to Helena space. After shutting down its systems, the Craftworld was completely off course and at the very edge of the unknown void before those blue mouthless denizens accidentally stumbled onto them. In fact if John AKA, the Emperor is to be asked, it was pure luck that someone tripped over Atailoc's defense systems. Without them, the Craftworld would have kept on drifting in stasis and goodness only knows where they would have ended up before emergency systems kicked back.

However right now, the Emperor needed to watch. It's a momentous day after all for everyone.

..

..

..

Laetri fidgeted on her seat as the Eldar Transport bearing the markings of Atailoc that (finally) picked her up from Daltyr shook as they passed the asteroid field. According to the pilots of the transport, the Craftworld after initiating emergency shutdowns to avoid Warp possession had taken refuge on the asteroid field that had once been one of the planet's seven moons. The rocky out layer and the harshness of the environment proved to be natural barriers against anyone that plan to invade the Craftworld providing chokepoints where the large guns of the Eldar safe haven could tear even the strongest of enemy ships. However this of course also had a downside, mainly the smooth travel of Eldar ships which is usually made without a bump transforming to a nerve wracking ride that can set the edge of anyone's teeth as the shields of the ship got peppered by debris of the Asteroid field.

Normally the Craftworld would never enter an asteroid field willingly. No matter how strong the shields of the massive planetoid ships are, the rocks always left their marks on the said ships making maintenance deeply annoying at best and badly irritating at worst. Normally Craftworlds would never enter an asteroid field. Atailoc itself risked only once the pains of throwing itself to one such belt. It's the only way after all to lose the Imperial Navy that had once descended on the Craftworld and destroyed several settlements inside before the Eldar lost them by plunging the Craftworld into a destroyed planetoid that dissuaded the fleet of the Imperium on following.

However right now the Farseer of Atailoc had her mind focused on more important things other than the bumpy ride that her guards are grumbling about. Mainly it's because of her worry about what would happen today and who she would represent.

Like all Craftworld Eldar of Atailoc, Laetri herself held no grievances to the _Mon-Keigh_ of the Helena System despite her parents killed when the Craftworld was invaded before. Unlike their narrow minded kin, the Imperial residents of the system are tolerant of Eldar presence beside their homes and every now and then even traded with them. They even stationed some of their outposts to outlying Exodite worlds to protect the settlers therein in case of Daemon and Orc invasions. And the progeny of Governor Carloman is the fairest headed _Mon-Keigh_ that her people had met and even befriended the High Farseer, Amondeer who despised humanity as a whole ever since Atailoc was invaded by the Imperium. However the fact that the Eldar High Council deciding to make friends "permanently" with the humans of Daltyr made Laetri's head spin. It's one thing to call them friends, but another to call them brother or sister or even allies. It is happening though and for some reason that she cannot fathom, the Eldar Farseer found herself lost. Even the wraithbone runes that she trusted are pointing out that she be chummy with their human friends. It's not her call however, the council has decided and all she could do is follow it.

Of course being absent is also an option. She's not a member of the Council of Farseers that decide the Craftworld's every action. However the fact that the Exodite tribes of Daltyr that united when the Warp swallowed the planet and the system along with it voted to make her their representative to the council called by the High Farseers, Laetri had no choice but to attend no matter what her opinion is.

She got a nagging feeling that it was because of the Harlequins that the Exodites are swayed to make her their representative. Whereas the Exodites welcome Craftworld Eldar to their worlds with open arms. It's unheard of for them to let her people represent them. Exodites although less technologically advanced than them are still Eldar despite the gap between them and their Craftworld kin. And like all Eldar, they are proud and would not let anyone not even their Craftworld brothers and sisters be the one to represent their people. When Laetri was visited by their tribe leaders saying that she would be the one to represent Daltyr at the meeting called by the High Council, it had been a great shock for her. She even thought she was dreaming until the leaders of Daltyr laughed and told her that she had gained their trust by keeping safe one of their younglings during the warp swallowing and even mentioned some of her accomplishments during her career as a Farseer.

Of course Laetri knew then that it was the Harlequins' hands again that made this happen. None but the archivists of Craftworld Atailoc kept the records of her victories and her defeats and also that of other Farseers. To know them, one must surely break through the library of the Craftworld which is heavily guarded that even some of the most skilled Eldar Rangers failed to break through. Only the Harlequins could snuck in through the defenses of the Craftworld, bypass the archive library guards, find her file among thousands of others, memorize it and leave without anyone knowing. If not for the fact that one of the leaders muttering about "giggling anonymous sources" when they listed the source of her accomplishments, Laetri also would have never known.

She did not know of course why the servants of Cegorach are doing this, but one thing she know is that they never do anything without a reason.

Just as Laetri left off another sigh having a headache about her rather complicated life, the Eldar transport they are on shuddered once letting everyone know that it has rapidly decreased speed. Laetri only loosened the ties at her waist as she gripped her singing spear. The others are also chatting happily, making plans already what they are about to do now that they are docking back at their home. Oh how she wished she could join them and not attend this meeting that is sure to be hectic.

..

..

..

Alana can't help but fidget worriedly, her three fingers playing with the hem of her robes as she sat on the council chambers of the Eldar of Atailoc. It has been two weeks, two weeks since she postponed their travel in order to build relations with this new race. Never had Alana met a race as long lived as theirs. All her life, the High Templar had only known three races other than her own and they didn't compare even near to what her race have…until today.

At first she didn't believe that this new race she met was like anything other than her own and she approached them with the traditional Protoss attitude of arrogance and pride when they granted her audience to their newly awakened council. To say that she nearly caused a war would be understating it. Apparently the Eldar almost have the same level of her race believing themselves superior to others since they are older, long lived and have greater technology than anyone else. Alana almost laughed her ass off when she noticed the parallelism that the pointy-ears share with theirs. Like her, they have been skeptical at first on believing her words until she showed them her psionic powers. It's been go and flow then from there.

The Eldar was as intrigued as she was of them about her race and if she might even say enjoyed the companionship that they shared with her while she stayed on their Craftworld once the Council didn't deem her a threat. At least here she would be able to miss the scathing descending looks that the males on her ship sometimes threw at her. As much as they shared similarities, the Eldar apparently does not discriminate on their gender. If you have the skills and the guts for that position then you are legible for that position of power unlike the Protoss who believed that males are superior to females. It was only lucky ones like her and Selendis who excelled on their positions that the males don't have any choice but to acknowledge them else they become laughingstocks.

"Penny for your thoughts?" the familiar voice of Farseer Amondeer nearly made the captain of the _Havadad_ jump in surprise as she glared at the Farseer who sat at her side, his black and blue robes billowing behind him.

"A little," sighed Alana leaning back to her chair avoiding the blue eyes of the Eldar Farseer. It was his decision on the council that allowed her to wander around on their Craftworld freely and declare a temporary alliance with her race until her leaders can finalize it. "A lot in fact,"

"Hmm…maybe it's not a good thing that I showed you the library then today," said Amondeer, his voice taking a thoughtful tone on it.

"Maybe," answered the High Templar. It's true. Since the Council doesn't want her visiting the shrines where the Craftworld Eldar train on their paths, the only places that the High Templar have visited somehow are the parks, the public places, the forests, the living areas and the museums alongside the public library. "Your people got quite a history Farseer. I still can't believe how much your race has endured through the ages of time,"

"It does indeed," nodded the Farsser. "Our history is our guide to the future now, and a deterrent for our people to remind them what such mistakes can cause. We are just thankful that we are granted a new life here where we might live our lives in peace and save our souls,"

"You know I still that hard to believe Farseer,"

"Believe what High Templar?"

Alana just gave the Eldar an eye smile (since she doesn't have a mouth for a smile). "The thing about gods eating gods and soul eating if you know what I mean,"

"Well logically speaking if based on your world according to what you told us, and then your doubts are indeed justified," replied the Farseer. "However the fact that you have seen by your very eyes that your god is really true and even fought something that is an equivalent of it, does it not justify our beliefs that what we believed in, both mine and yours is somehow true?"

"You do have a point Farseer. However dimension travel, really?" asked the Protoss. "Forgive me for not believing, but you had to understand Farseer, that it is a bit farfetched, even with a species like yours that is technology wise,"

"It is indeed far-fetched even for us High Templar," replied Amondeer with a smile. "The warp is as unpredictable as it was dangerous. It is not something that even we cannot control, the best we can do after all is just bend it, study the flow and avoid the nastier parts of what may come,"

Alana just blinked. Believe it or not, the female Protoss is a closet bookworm and may have accidentally devoured nearly half of the history books that the library of the High Farseer had. Half of the stuff that she read there however can what she relate only about fiction. Gods and goddesses fighting over one another, a parallel dimension called the warp which influenced all things. The Chaos god that devoured Eldar souls damning the entirety of the Eldar race until the new hope given to them when they arrived here through questionable means.

"Forgive me for asking this Farseer, but would you mind if I dove into your mind to understand everything that I have read. And it's not mind reading!" added Alana immediately as Amondeer's eyes sharpened at her words. "I'm not planning to read your mind and spy on your people. I just want to understand your feelings about these subjects. According to your histories I read that your people struggled to survive, to ran away from the fate of being eaten by Sla-sla-sla-,"

"Slaanesh,"

"Yes Slaanesh, thank you," said Alana. "I want to understand. Feelings are always the basis of truth and I believe that unless I confirm that fact. I can't stop resting my doubts that all I read and all I heard about your people are nothing more than fiction,"

Silence greeted the High Templar's words and for a moment she panicked when she saw electricity forming on the Farseer's palms. She can't help the feeling of trepidation as the Farseer raised his hands and flinched hard when he instead slammed it on his chest laughing loudly on the musical tone that the Eldar had. Of course being jittery and all, not to mention deathly afraid that he might blast her head off, Alana did the only thing she could do at the sight of the laughing Farseer.

She got angry.

"What is so funny?!" demanded the Protoss captain at the laughing Eldar, her blue eyes narrowing in rage. How dare he scare her off and then laugh at her.

"I'm sorry," the Eldar Farseer snorted a little as he slowly regained control of himself. "I'm sorry for laughing my lady. It's just that I never had anyone so brazenly talk to me so direct ever," he giggled again in a way that is completely off his position making the High Templar glare at him before slowly getting a hold of himself. "Alright, I'll allow you to do…what you needed to do. However you must also keep your word that you will not steal information that belonged to my people else this knife," Alana can't help but gulp as out of nowhere a knife made of white bone appeared out of nowhere unto his hand. "Would be visiting your jugular soon. Clear?"

"Crystal," replied the captain of the _Havadad_ still eyeing the knife warily as it disappeared somewhere on the stuffy robes of the Eldar Farseer.

"Good. Now come on Alana. I really want to show you the gardens of my home before we start this meeting. It's been so long since anyone appreciated my hard work on my plants," Amondeer spoke in his usual musical voice leaving no way for Alana to turn down the invitation as he walked away not even waiting for her to answer.

The High Templar merely let off a mental sigh. At least he's not offended as she expected. She can't help but thank her kind's inate ability to connect and communicate to minds and thoughts making them able to understand any sort of language. If it is this hard conversing with the Eldar even if he understood their language. Imagine how hard it would be if you couldn't.

Putting her legs under her, the High Templar slowly followed her host out the council chambers.

..

..

..

Constantine shifted on his sit for the hundredth time. Currently he is on the great hall of Craftworld Atailoc alongside two of his faithful bodyguards who had been chosen specifically to accompany and guard him on this important mission. Around him are Eldar, too many Eldar that he had ever imagined also sitting and waiting or glaring at him. Of course Constantine cannot blame them for glaring. He is perhaps the first human to delve this deep into their Craftworld without being torn to shreds by their guards and he knew enough about the ancient race to understand that they don't like strangers getting in their homes no matter how friendly they can be; especially his kind who had once invaded this place and failed.

Seeing that observing the hated glances that made him uncomfortable is only antagonizing for his psyche, the Governor of Roma and current representative of the Imperials at Helena System let his mind wander about how things turned during the last two weeks and how it ended up with him sitting here inside the Craftworld of Atailoc in his best formal attire. If he was back at the Imperium, Constantine was sure that the Inquisition would have a field day stringing his ass up for this act of heresy.

It has been two weeks, two long weeks for him and the rest of the governor rulers of Planet Helena to be plagued on their dreams. Always the same message repeating through and through. That they be accepting of their Eldar neighbors. However despite that bad news, something good happened. Whatever psykers that they have left on their planet started proclaiming without warning that the light of the Emperor shines brightly and the taint of the Chaos gods are gone. To say that it caused uproar would be down speaking it. Word travelled like wildfire across the system about the current state of their lord and the population which had been keeping their panic under wraps after the event of the Warp swallowing had immediately pulled their heads out of the ground and celebrated. Even the Ecclesiarchy who had nearly lost hope when the psykers that they had lost the light of the Astronomican when they first arrived here joined the massive celebration that the Emperor was "still" alive.

Of course this forced Constantine to call an emergency meeting with all the other Planetary Governors to discuss this new station. It was good news to everyone that the god-Emperor of Mankind is still with them. The thought that he's gone have always been a constant worry for everyone though most kept it under wraps and continued hoping. Now that they have confirmation that he's still around though lightened most of their hearts and it also made Constantine connect the dots about the continuing dreams and the faint presence that shone alongside the Emperor's light.

It had been first reported by the Psykers of the newly dubbed legion of the slowly being built up Imperial Guard. A presence that radiated the feeling of mercy and growth, a presence that the more experienced ones out of them has confirmed faintly felt like Eldar. That report of course made Constantine aware how their dreams now made sense. It's not the Chaos gods bothering them about their dreams but rather the Emperor himself guiding them. After all, why would the gods of Chaos want them to unite against a race that earnestly hated them as much as the Imperium of Man?

Explaining it and making the other Governors see sense on his views however is the hardest thing that the Governor of Roma did. Of course he did not blame them, any sane individual would have questioned his thoughts whether he had finally gone mad? Or he had finally kicked the bucket and gone senile on his young age.

It was there and then that the real proof that the Emperor truly is the one that sent them the message proved him right. Although most of the high ranking leaders and old governors didn't believe him one bit, some of the younger more idealistic ones did. After all it made sense. With Helena systems hanging on by a thread thanks only to the efforts of whatever that's left of the Imperial Navy and the brightness of their governors on keeping everything together, they would have fallen to anarchy already. With allying with their Eldar neighbors, it does not only just secure their borders, but they would also have the entire aid of the Eldar Craftworld on keeping order within their system. Like him, all these officers are plagued by dreams the same as he does and is lacking sleep. The night after Constantine said his findings, those whom believed did not dream anymore while those who don't continued on with their dreams tripling in horror. To say that they soon acquiesced to his opinion after two days about the Emperor being the one that is guiding them is an understatement.

And that's how the young Governor of Roma found himself sitting here on a diplomatic mission from the unanimous decision made by the conclave of Governors of the Imperial planets. The momen that the Frigates finally found the Craftworld hiding on the asteroid belt, they didn't hesitate on sending Constantine in to do what the Emperor of Mankind demands.

"Governor Constantine," the familiar tone of his old friend snapped Constantine's thoughts from drifting off as he raised his head and let a wry smile touch his lips at the sight of his old friend walking towards him.

"Farseer Amondeer," Constantine bowed his head in recognition at the High Farseer of Atailoc. "I must say that it has been an honor for you to grant me audience and passage so deep in your home,"

The Farseer only smiled in response at his words. "The honor's mine old friend, I must say it has been a pleasure to meet you again after so long Governor,"

"Same here," grinned the Governor of Roma before eyeing the taller Farseer with a raised eyebrow. "You've gotten fat,"

Judging from the startled squawk from the Farseer and the giggling of the listening Eldar at the welcoming words of his, Constantine only smirked inwardly at catching the proud race off guard which something that not anyone can do.

"Well years of peace can do that to you old friend. Come, sit and we'll get this meeting under way," said the Farseer brushing off his comment the moment he regained his composure.

"I should have guessed that you already know the reason why I'm here High Farseer," spoke the Governor of Roma as the Farseer led them to a large circular chamber where chairs made of white wraithbone surround a large table that could have accommodated six people with ease.

"Not really," answered Amondeer startling Constantine at his reply. Eldar seers always knew what is going on thanks to their wraithbone runes. To hear the strongest of them deny it nearly made the human governor trip. "Me and my people have been expecting that sooner or later your people would send a representative to establish an alliance with ours thanks to someone,"

"And who is this someone?" asked Constantine his curiosity piqued. Eldar don't take words out of someone and believe it on a whimsical manner thanks to their pride. "I better than anyone else know how much it galls your kind to take orders for somebody else,"

"We'll discuss it on this meeting old friend. Keep your curiosity for yourself at the meantime for you're not the only one with questions," said Amondeer gesturing for him to seat at one of the chairs.

Shaking his head at how unfairly his old friend can regain his stoic attitude, Constantine took the proffered seat while his bodyguards moved behind him in position remaining stoic as the Farseer and his companions that Constantine just noticed sat on their own chairs. Eyes narrowing at the other attendees, the representative of Helena system by instinct gauged the other newcomers attending the meeting.

One is obviously another Farseer of Atailoc. The rather graceful robes of the feminine Farseer's attire bearing the mark of her Craftworld is testimony to that. Like all Eldar females, she's really beautiful with black hair of streaks of dark green at the end of her strands framing an angled exotic face. Unlike most Farseers though, she lacked the usual scowl that her kind had making her look infinitely more cuter than the rest he had met so far. Her green eyes also shone despite the low light of the chamber making Constantine take a mental note that if this Alliance does happen, he'd request Amondeer that she be their representative.

Looking at the last person that sat at the table with them, the Governor of Roma can't help but frown. He had no idea who or what she is. When humanity rose from the stars long ago under the leadership of the Emperor, they had wiped out hundreds of aliens making them extinct. Constantine himself has been on the Vaults of Terra once when he was a young boy and managed to peruse the records pertaining lost alien kind. However none of the records description showed what kind of alien this one in front of him. Her skin color is grayish blue and looked soft and smooth like marble. Golden armor adorned her slender frame reminding Constantine of the Eldar. She wore no pants other than a loincloth of red with intricate designs showing off greaceful limbs with odd angles. She had no mouth, but her eyes are shining in a way that showed the wisdom buried within. All in all, she looked like a lethal foe and Constantine was willing to bet that those crystals that adorn her armor, kneecaps and gauntlets isn't just for show.

Amondeer must have noticed him staring at the last person to sit for he immediately cleared his throat catching everyone's attention.

"I suppose that before we start, introductions are necessary," said the Council head of Atailoc. "As you all already know. I am Farseer Amondeer, head of the Council of Atailoc and the one beside me for those of you who do not know is Farseer Laetri, the representative of the Exodites of Daltyr," Constantine did not miss the female Farseer mutter something like "Damned Harlequins," before remaining silent.

"Next to her is Governor Constantine of the Imperial world of Roma and the representative of the human Imperials at the Helena System," Constantine just nodded at the two earning him a blank look on Laetri and an inquisitive glance by the blue alien.

"Now this person beside me as you are sure wondering who, is High Templar Anala, Captain of the _Havadad,_ she is here as my guest and since she had the same reasons as us, I had granted her audience to attend this meeting,"

"Wait, what is she?" asked Farseer Laetri looking at Anala.

"Good question, Anala is Protoss," answered Amondeer. "Like us, their fleet according to her has been swallowed by the Warp and they are unwittingly transported here on this new universe alongside us. She had discovered our Craftworld when exploring and she had offered peaceful terms to coexist along with her people,"

"Are you sure that's wise Farseer Amondeer?" intervened Constantine eyeing the Protoss female discreetly. "We had no idea of her intentions after all, or her people,"

"She doesn't-," the Farseer of Atailoc began but was cut off as their subject laid a hand on his shoulder.

"No it's alright Amondeer," Constantine is unable to hide the look of surprise that he had when the alien woman addressed Amondeer on a first name basis. The head Farseer of Atailoc is one of the few most stuck up people that he had met and addressing him on a first name basis is asking for trouble unless you're his friend. "I can speak for myself,"

"Of course Alana, feel free to speak your mind," said the Farseer making the Governor of Roma gulp as the Protoss female directed her gaze at him.

"Peace Governor," Constantine flinched hard as he felt her mind touched his projecting her words to him. He nearly grabbed the bolt pistol at his hip and start shooting. "My people and I mean no harm to yours. We are few in number only reaching thousands Governor. For many years all we have been searching and hoping for is a home. Now that we found it here on this galaxy, we need your help to defend that home Governor. We have no intention on attacking anyone; in fact we plan to ask for your aid in helping us defend our home as the Eldar have already done. Please Governor, even if you don't plan to ally yourselves with us, at least let my people live in peace,"

Constantine merely glanced at Amondeer who is listening in a look that clearly said "Really?" which the Farseer just blinked before nodding in confirmation.

"Fine, I'll think about it Captain Alana," sighed Constantine knowing how much work he would have once he delivered this news back home to the others. "I can promise that I will do my best to convince my people to avoid hostilities with yours. However your suggestion of alliance will have to wait. The decision isn't up to me alone, but the other Governors also,"

The Protoss female merely bowed her head to him. "I understand Governor, thank you,"

Waving his hand at her saying that it is nothing; Constantine stared at Amondeer who got the gist that it is time now to start the real reason why they are here.

"I'll get to the straight point everyone," said the Farseer as he stood up. "We all know this right now, we are not on our universe currently. As you are all aware, the Warp works in mysterious ways and though it is our good fortune that we escaped the dark fate that we had on our previous galaxy, we are given a second chance here to start anew. Each of us has our own races the doom written already. However the fact remains that we are still alive together. The powers that brought us here wanted us all united and together to be able to stand on this new galaxy filled with its own people. Histories of our people made us stand alone, and look what it led us through. So right now here we are, standing together side by side each with our own tale to tell of how we are brought here for one purpose, to stand and to stand together. No longer alone, but as a united people on a new world. What say you?"

Constantine only sighed though he was mentally glad that he doesn't have to convince the Eldar on being chummy with them. However there is one thing wanted to know before he start throwing his vote in.

"My answer's aye Farseer Amondeer. However before that, I really wanted to know where you got all this information from. I know your race would want to stand alone and probably could. Tell us what changed your mind Farseer?"

Much to everyone's surprise including Laetri's, the High Farseer only chuckled humorously before looking back at Constantine. "Take a seat Governor for you're going to fall the moment I'm done,"

..

..

..

Clammy pale hands touched gently her stomach. Despite the cold she could feel it, the faint glow of life inside of her, and the proof that what they did to her is now coming to fulfill its final act of hurting her. Of course she should have expected it after every single hour of another person taking her against her will. However until now she had held on to the hope that what they did to her won't come back to bite her to the fullest. Now she had been proven wrong for the last time. Eldar bodies after all are compatible with _Mon-Keigh_ seed.

Gulping, Taldeer steeled herself on what she is about to do. For today she had taken refuge on an abandoned cave with whatever makeshift weapons and fur clothes that she had made from the animals she killed on this cold ice world. She had lain out the scent of the large predator kill she had made a few days ago on the entrance to ward off potential scavengers thinking that the cave was some kind of nest that is highly guarded by something very large.

Removing the furs that had been her substitute for a dress, Taldeer shivered uncontrollably as the cold wafted over her gray skin. Her hand felt like ice as she grasped the knife made of bones that she made on her right hand as her left went to touch her stomach. Sitting in an indian position, Taldeer laid at her side a bone needle and one of her longer hair strands at her side knowing that she would need it later after she finished with the deed. Her left hand never left her belly letting her psyche connect with the little soul inside letting it know that she is there and she is its mom. Finishing the last of her preparation, Taldeer closed her eyes feeling tears fall down her face as her heart broke at what she is about to do. She had mentally prepared herself for this kind of event when they first raped her, and had even reconciled to herself to make her at peace with it. Now that she is about to do it though, she can't help but feel her heart breaking into a million pieces. However Taldeer is anything but bull-headed when making her decisions.

Her hands shaking as she gripped the handle of the bone knife tighter, the Eldar Farseer of Ulthwe closed her eyes letting her tears fall freely as she let her hand ghost over her stomach one more time.

"Mother loves you dear one. Be at peace at the side of Isha," whispered Taldeer letting the little soul know that she loves it one more time before plunging with her right hand the bone knife deep inside her womb to the hilt.

All the Farseer of Ulthwe could do was cry loudly as she felt the little soul inside her fade. Even the pain of the knife seemed dull as she watched it go until it is gone. On that little cave, the final win of Kyras against the Eldar Farseer took its toll as Taldeer mourned freely alone without someone to comfort her.

..

..

..

Omake: Christmas with the Emperor and Isha.

Isha woke up stretching freely. She had a nice day, no worries, no Nurgle to drug her, and no Slaanesh to touch her. She's free and she's with someone she loves. Putting on her night gown, the Eldar goddess strode down the stairs of their humble abode as she felt her companion's power signature down below. She wondered what he is cooking this time. Immortals such as them may not need sustenance but the food is always great. And Isha can't cook to save her life, so it fell to John to be the woman of the house.

However the moment she got down, she felt her jaw drop to the floor as she noticed the large fir tree standing on the side of their humble abode decorated with numerous gemstones and holly. At the table also was a large assortment of food that she had never seen before.

"John what is this for?" the Eldar goddess can't help but ask as her companion strode in the room wearing an apron.

"Merry Christmas love," smiled the Emperor of Mankind swooping her in a kiss. "Do you like it?" he asked once he let her go.

"Like it? I love it!" beamed Isha looking at the decorations. "Though you have to explain to me what Christmas is,"

"Later love. However I got you this," replied the Emperor giving Isha a package wrapped in red paper.

Isha only blushed as she took it daintily. "You don't have to,"

"But I want to," smiled the Emperor to her. "Go on, open it,"

Biting the bottom of her lip cutely, Isha opened the small wrapper and gasped as the shiny representation of a soulstone that had once come from her tears sat staring at her. Its color is one of rubies and it shone brightly under the light of their Immaterial world.

"What? How?" the Eldar goddess only stared at her companion who shrugged.

"Do you like it? This way if Chaos ever appear on this place and accidentally attack you. You'll have something to fall back into. It's also nigh impregnable and connected to me. That way I can call you back whenever I wanted to keep you safe,"

Before the Eldar could stop herself she found herself jumping the Emperor of Mankind with a hug, making sure to plant her lips with his deeply before letting go. "Thank you John. Whatever this Christmas thing is, it surely made by day. Now come. Help me wash up John and I can give you my thanks….the proper way,"

"But the food is already cooked," whined the Emperor looking at the food set on the table. "Surely we could first-,"

"Don't you find me attractive John?" Isha mock pouted cutely making the Emperor gulp. "I believe that's a yes now come and help me wash loved one,"

"You're so unfair Isha," growled the Emperor as the goddess led him to their bathing area.

"I always am John. I am the representation of Eldar after all," smiled the goddess.

Both would forget the food soon enough.

..

..

..

 **Hiya2x hope ya like this chapter readers. Please review and help spread this story. Merry Christmas by the way. Sorry for the late uplod 7K words and above this chapter is. Hihihihi Anwyay hope ya like it. Please review. The more the better. Ihihi. You know I value all your opinions.**

 **-Oh by the way, next chapter we'll have Mass Effect already. Hihihi Votes still going on who would make first contact, Batarians or Turians. And who should they make contact to. Imperial world, Exodite world or Protoss outpost.**

 **-Review and tell me how do you expect the first contact to happen. So that I can twist everyones ideas and compress it to make it better altogether. Come on don't be shy. Post your review on what to expect. Let the writer in you out** **Humor me for once. 7+K words aint easy after all.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

" _In attaining peace, always be prepared for war,"_

 _-Immortal Emperor_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _20 years after the First Contact War_

 **Blackwatch Ship, Palaven's Eye**

"Sir the pirates are activating the relay," the comms officer reprted, his mandibles twitching in annoyance as he watched the small blip that showed the cruiser class ship riddled with bullet marks courtesy of their ship ran past the edge of the Attican Traverse to the barely known Skylian Verge. They, alongside fifty or so ships that the Hierarchy spared on this wild goose errand. These pirates apparently stole something very special from one of the politicians leading the Hierarchy. Personally he and the other officers could care less about the politician's ramblings but they had orders to get back what was stolen and by the spirits they will follow that order.

"DAMN!" General Tiberius Erastius swore behind him, his taloned hand slamming the armrests of the captain's chair before standing up pointing one talon at the lumbering pirate ship. "Stop them!" he ordered as he strode away from his command chair glaring balefully at the escaping ship. For the life of him he had no idea why in the world would the pirates run on a barely known relay. What is there anyway? And what the hell is a relay doing out here in the middle of nowhere just at the edge of space between the Traverse and the Verge?

"Relay is activating sir, they've gone through," came the reply from one of his officers making Tiberius grab his mandibles in rage. No one escapes the Blackwatch.

"Order the fleet to follow. No one escapes justice and us!" Tiberius commanded with a light growl. The various bridge crews surged into action giving orders to the rest of the fleet, completely intent on pursuing the fleeing ship into unknown space, thus forever changing the fate of the galaxy unknowingly.

..

..

..

 **Science ship- Mellon Protoss Research Vessel**

Captain Alandar stared at the new ship that emerged from behind the asteroid field that he and six other ships have been studying for the past three years. A few hundred thousand kilometers behind them is the garden planet of Astraanar where a small city of Protoss lived. The researchers before when the planet was colonized have found a stationary object glowing with azure blue power hovering here in the middle of the asteroid field. Normal procedure normally would tell them to send news of this discovery to the High Council but the proud High Templar that governs Astraanar refrained to do so until they find something at first. That's the reason why for the past three years, Alandar guarded the science team inside his Mothership, the Mellon. (not melon Mel-yon)

However he never expected that the blue light thingy would spit out ships without warning or anything of that kind other than a large sonic boom that caught the bored crew of the Mellon off guard. It was of design he had never seen before and it moved using a strange form of propulsion very different from Protoss ships and their known allies.

Its boxy shape was ugly to his eyes to the point of painful, and its dull pitted hull far cry from the elegant sweeping lines and golden hulls with blue accents of the Golden Armada. If not for the fact that it has engines and was flying, Alandar would have labeled it a flying hunk of metal debris.

"Captain, this ship matches no pirate or raider vessels in the records of the Triumvate or any known design that we know of," one of the younger male officers in the console reported from his station.

Alandar only nodded. "Scan them then prepare the first round of-,"

"Sir more ships are emerging from the field. They possess the same manner of propulsion as the first vessel but possess a different profile from the first vessel," cut off another navigating officer that had been assigned to monitor the field after the first ship had emerged. Unlike the previous one, its profile was much different from the first vessel, sleeker, more avian like in its design and with a much shinier silver hull. Though compared to Protoss aesthetics, they're still a far cry off. At least this time it didn't cause his eyes cancer from simply watching.

Alandar though was surprised when suddenly the avial-like-fleet opened fire to the "debris" ship who immediately swerved to avoid the majority of hellfire that the other ships shot.

"Captain, the other vessels are firing on the first one,"

"I can see that," replied Alandar monotonely watching some of the pot shots rip through the hull of the ugly ship causing secondary explosions. "Move away from them, we don't want to get involved in whatever this species' fight," the Captain of Mellon ordered the crew.

"But sir-," protested one of the navigators looking amazed at the battle, a rookie based on his armor design.

"You have your orders navigator and you all know the first contact protocol that the Armada drilled into your heads when you're all new," the captain reminded the bridge. "We back away, we don't know their abilities yet, to attempt to get involved could be a disaster to our people and the Triumvate as a whole.

Thankfully no more of the bridge crew protested though there are some with incoherent grumblings from their thoughts. Aladar made a mental note to talk to these ones. Nearly all of the Protoss here came from the generation born on New Aiur and don't have the wisdom and knowledge that the veterans of the Void war had.

Slowly the flight retreated whilst keeping the new ships in view.

"Captain! More vessels matching the profile of the second vessels are emerging from the field!" the Protoss in charge of the scanner reported.

"By the gods!" Alandar muttered to himself quite stoically keeping his panic under wraps and unknown to the slowly building up nervousness of the rest of the bridge crew. At least another thirty-three more shops of varying size came into view like bloodhounds helping the twenty-seven already there tearing the crippled ugly ship to pieces.

"Helmsman! Align with the navigator and get us out of here now!" the Captain of the Mellon barked at the panicky Protoss at the helm, his thoughts very colorful in wording as he also noticed the influx of ships. "We must warn Astraanar and send word to the Triumvate," as if to emphasize his words, the first ship was destroyed in a flash of fire and debris flying everywhere.

Atmosphere flaring briefly with energy the mothership alongside the six research ships break cover from the asteroid field and spun in the opposite direction at top speed, tearing off towards their colony all the while sending warnings and distress beacons to alert the Templar on Astraanar and whatever Triumvate ships that are in the area.

..

..

..

 **Palaven's Eye-Ship**

"Excellent work," Tiberius congratulated his crew as the last of the reports of the last salvage ships returned with the loot that the pirate vessel had, bringing with them the lost stuff of the politician that sent them on this wild goose chase. A few cheers rose up from the group on the bridge at his declaration. After all it is now a sign for them to go home after the nerve-wracking run on the Attican Traverse. Full of pirate scum and looters, even a large fleet would be wary on passing there.

Tiberius was just opening his lips to prepare a speech pertaining bravery and sturdiness of Turian kind to his men when his tactical officer cut him off before a sound even left his lips.

"General, sensors spotted unknown vessels heading towards a nearby planet. Intial scans report that their profile does not match any known configuration and it shows no signs of eezo,"

A deep seated silence fell over the bridge as holographic confirmation zoomed in on the last escaping ship. It was larger than three dreadnoughts put together and rather beautiful. Tiberius thought to himself look like a miniature floating city with the way the golden disc spun in four angles with an energy field in the middle. A golden circle filled with intricate designs with a dozen or more propulsions moved in unison as the disc ship circled while flying away. The energy field in the middle contained what it seem to be four towers with the one in the middle taller than the rest. Blue light that must be some sort of shield or atmospheric covering, surround the towers as the disc spun.

In front of it were sleeker vessels at least cruiser size reminding Tiberius of those human animals called squids as the front part of theirs spun while white lights cover its every side. Unlike the massive disk, these ones only have single propulsion at the end of it emitting blue energy with no sign of any shield at all.

The officer continued "They are using a form of propulsion not documented by a record that we have," he paused and looked up again at the lumbering ships trying to escape through the debris field. "I think this is a new alien species at the dawn of their time general,"

The cheering bridge soon turned into silence as every single Turian stared in shock at the news. It has only been twenty years since the First Contact with the humans and now another alien species has been discovered. This is the largest number of First contacts that the citadel races have for the past century or so.

The shocked silence that had enveloped the crew though was broken as Tiberius spoke, breaking the spell. "No Eezo you say?" That would mean that they are new to space flight and that this is their homeworld,"

The tactical officer only nodded at the general's words. "Eezo is neeed to achieve FTL, without it they would be trapped within their own solar system,"

Tiberius merely nodded at his officer's assessment in recognition before turning to his crew. "The spirits have smiled on us this day, the destruction of those thieving scum already has our mission accomplished. And now here is the chance that we'll have a new client race, species, whatever that we might find there for the Turian Hierarchy. Are you with me?!"

The bridge erupted into thunderous roar of cheers, emboldened by the words of the Blackwatch General. They are smiling and grinning at one another. They are going to show another species the might and discipline of the Turian military and gain new land and riches for their hierarchy, there would be honors and medals about to win on this world and everybody is nearly salivating on getting it over with.

"Helmsman, pursue that ship and tell the rest of the fleet to prepare for a subjugation of the aliens' home world. Make sure that the materials needed for a large landfall are told Helmsman. This is one for the history books," Tiberius barked.

His words was followed by a series of crisp salutes and a chorus of "yes sir" was heard throughout the bridge and the fleet began to pursue the larger golden hulled ships that moved with surprising speed away from them.

..

..

..

 **Astranaar, Brightrock**

The small city of Brightrock was currently in a state of controlled chaos. Evacuation teams are everywhere as they hustled groups of Protoss civilians to the underground bunkers through invisible webways that can only be accessed by anyone that know at least where they are and are nearly impossible to find unless you are a Protoss or an Eldar. The Templar on the Planet alongside Nerazhim who dwelt with them is on full combat alert. The moment the council of the city heard the distress beacon sent by the mothership Mellon, the preparations are set in place.

Standing with the familiar golden armor of the Zealots and the familiarized more dusky clothes of the Shadow Guard, the Protoss readied themselves for battle. Hands are checking over their weapons, shields were recharged, gauntlet blades were turned on and off to check for malfunction and as such mechanized armor that the city had like the Immortals and such Colossi that stood ready, hidden as rocky hills. The energy chargers are also readied ready to support the infantry in dire needds. The dozens of Adepts running around planning are also not missed carrying around their glaive cannons. Photon cannons normally not seen on the daily day to day life of the city came to life as Khaydarin crystals charged. The tall towers of the Nerazhim also stood ready. They are the first to bombard the enemy in case they ever got past the satellite defenses and the very few ships that the planet had. Astranaar is a garden world and normally never expected an attack this large. Who knew that the blue thingy would spit out ships, and a fleet to boot?

The Protoss usually used a combination of firearms based on energy from the Khaydarin crystals on their armor and weapons. However thanks to the Triumvate sharing knowledge within one another, the Protoss now have enough energy source that a Zealot can fight all day with his bracer blades without changing the Khaydarin cystal on it. However the older methods of fighting despite the long years are preserved. Energy shields stronger than ever are common to all soldiers and weapons of the Templar. Able to withstand even the most brutal of punishment minus a tank explosion, the armor would not be drained so easily. But seconds are all that is needed for a trained Zealot to slice their opponent into three different pieces.

In short, the Protoss maintained their hold on their old old ways by bringing them up to par with their newer technology. It was the way that their ancestors fought and they would continue to do so. High Templar Carax stood in front of the holographic screen that showed the position of all his soldiers inside the golden pyramid where the largest Khaydarin crystal remained holed up. He's the highest ranking High Templar here on the planet and by the gods he'll hold this city till help arrives.

"I want the Zealots and as such stalkers that everyone can spare here, here and here," he commanded pointing ambush points outside the walls of the city. "And I want the Shadow guard here alongside those new energy tanks that we had scattered here on the forests while spread out the Adepts where they are most needed. Hold the High Templar and the Archons in reserve, ready to shore up the front line when need be. Energy supplier drones on the walls, and somebody make sure those photon cannons activate properly.

Swiftly calls were made to the commanders of the Daelam, informing them where they were ordered to dig in and prepare for the siege. The leader of the combined defense forces only sighed tiredly as he slumped on his command chair to relax for a few seconds.

"Excuse me, High Templar Carax," the accented voice of someone caught the High Templar's attention nearly jumping in fright as out of the shadows appeared a man wearing gold and black power armor with a blood red cape behind him. The High Templar didn't need to ask to know who he was as he noticed the familiar symbol of "I" overlaying the crafted symbol of an Aquila.

"Yes, what is it?" answered the High Templar quite annoyed with the fact that he had been caught unawares in the middle of his command center.

"My name is Inquisitor Steffan and is the leader of the Inquisition on this colony," Carax's head jerked round to look at the black and gold armored Imperial with a semi-bald hair and a pair of silver eyes that showed no sort of emotion on them despite the pleasant tone he used.

"The Inqusition of the New Imperium is here?" he can't help but ask incredulously. As far as he can tell, Astraanar was an all Protoss city with none of the races of the Triumvate visiting here.

"We are everywhere High Templar. You know that already," Steffan replied monotonely as he leaned in an insolent manner over the wall of the command center catching the attention of the other Protoss staff in the room before looking at Carax for instruction what to do with the intruder. Eyes narrowed, the High Templar merely waved them off to return back to their stations.

"Good choice," the Inquisitor smirked as the other Protoss left grudgingly. "The Emperor and Isha whilst immortal though seeing everything cannot be everywhere at once. They rely on others to be there for them, that is the reason why I'm here. I am there hand here High Templar and the one they rely that will help you on this coming battle,"

Carax only nodded. The Inquisition though Imperialistic only in recruitment served the interests of the Triumvate and is majorly feared by criminals and such. When an Inquisitor hunts someone down, they never stop till they got their prey.

The Inquisition was born two years ever since the forming of the Triumvate of Races. Imperialistic on every way, they are the spies, assassins, politicians and silent guard provided by the Imperium. They are the elite of the elite able to protect the Triumvate from without and within. Everyone at the Triumvate feared them. Wielding powers and weapons that the Immortal Emperor and Isha provided, they are the peacekeepers and everyone knows it. They are loyal only to the Emperor and his companion and the space around Helena System and Gavatar system which is Triumvate space feared their coming. An Inquisitor never visits unless he or she plans to kill someone.

"We, the Inquisition alongside those who serve with us will begin to harass their troops the minute they ladn, and trust me High Templar, they will land. Your ships above are too few and despite their best effort, they cannot hold against fifty ships even with their shields," Steffan's voice jolted him out of his thoughts and the High Templar nodded.

"I just wish we knew where in the Void did they came from. There were no transmissions heard when we first came here, no artifact or machinery, no nothing. Now we have a fleet of alien ships coming at us from gods know where and we have no fleet of the Triumvate that knows that we are screwed," The Protoss slammed his hands on the table in frustration then took a deep breath to compose himself then turned to Steffan. "What can you tell me about the aliens?"

The Inquisitor merely shook his head. "Sadly we have not been able to find their communications in order to hack them. The Mellon is too far away for our agent at the Asteroid Belt to do anything and the aliens attempted no communications. All we know is that the aliens are pursuing the research fleet back to Astraanar. There is no doubt that they already pinpointed this settlement with all the communications we are throwing around the Mellon and the research fleet hoping to join up with the satellite defenses in order to at least hold up the fleet that is coming here,"

Carax merely nodded turning his face back to the holo map. "I know I'm going to regret this question, but are there any forces that the Inquisition has with them here? Any kind of help would be welcome at this point even though we live at the edge of Triumvate space,"

Stefaan merely smiled. "But of course High Templar. They came alongside your first wave of colonists without them knowing. The ones sent by the Imperium have been thriving on this planet and the ones by the Eldar…let's just say they enjoyed their fun too much. It keeps the pirates and the thieves that use your planet outskirts as a safe zone in check,"

Carax can't help the shiver that crawl up his spine at Stefaan's smirk. "Is there any way you can deploy them to help us?"

"Depends on what you want us to do?" shrugged Stefaan. "Each of them has their own way and their own methods, but I believe that with the Inquisition asking them nicely, they would be able to band together and help. Being not seen after all is their best traits and let's just says that the moment these aliens land, they'll understand the true meanings of stealth and assassination,"

"Alright,"

"Do you still wish for their assistance on this?"

"Yes,"

Steffan nodded before turning away. "Give me a few minutes and this one will see if he can contact them," he stopped though turning one more time at the High Templar. "Remember Protoss, that you are not alone. The Emperor watches over everyone. When things are dire, remember. _The outcome justifies the deed, and the servants of the Laughing god now stand with you,"_ and just like that, the Inquisitor turned back to shadows showing that he is a master in sneaking.

The High Templar however can't help but left off the sigh that he didn't know he was holding before turning back to the holo and the other Protoss aides who looked at him in silence.

"If any of you tell another soul what I just did, I will personally submit your names to Hierarch Selendis about you discussing how nice her rear is," growled Carax. They all hastily looked away whilst Adunal, leader of the Nerazim on Brightrock chuckled merely.

"I approve of you Khalai. It is high time those groups aided the Triumvate in a more legal manner,"

Carax only nodded at his old friend's words. "The Hierarch will know of this I presume?"

"Aye and she will approve as well. Selendis is very pragmatic. She'll understand the reasons why you want them unleashed at our enemies," Adunal replied with a grin as he shifted his grey bulk, the familiar golden bracers of the Nerazim showing, before green eyes leveled themselves at him. "What would you have me do old friend?"

..

..

..

 **Palaven's Eye-Ship**

The Turian fleet came around the last asteroid between them and the bright garden world and saw in orbit fifteen golden satellites as large as their ships with four antennae rising from each one. Each of it has various sizes including the one that was the same size as Tiberius' dreadnought, all made of the same gold and silver metal and along the same pattern as the six ships that hovered side by side with the satellites. Despite their larger sizes, it appalled Tiberius that the ships manage to outrun his fleet easily.

"Sir they are transmitting something," his comms officer told the Turian general stopping his concentration on studying the satellites that are slowly being pointed at the direction of his fleet.

"Let's hear what these primitives want to say then," answered Tiberius not planning to listen to anything they have to say though.

"Peace, alien, strangers. Why do you trespass here?" a melodic but baritone voice that seemed like listening to double speakers sounded from the comms officer console. It sounded female, and for the life of it, surprised the crew of Palaven's shield when their brains registered that they could understand it.

"Ignore them and get into position to maintain orbital dominance. Connect my orders to other ships. Have shields risen to fifty percent and brace for impact," Tiberius told his men who contained a sliver of doubt at his orders though they immediately followed it as he glared at them. Really, these amateurs needed to be whipped more to be back on shape. Their very reluctance on following direct orders is a shame to Palaven.

As their ships got closer to the planet, another blip caught Tiberius' attention making him aware that the primitives have sent another transmission in the same double speaker tone. "We warn you! Do not come any closer. If you persist, we will use violence to banish you from our home!" there was a clear warning in the aliens' voice now.

"This just confirmed to us that this is truly their homeworld," chuckled Tiberius to himself as he waved his talons at the helmsman to continue their approach.

"Sir, I'm detecting massive energy spike along their hulls and at the sides of that disc thing. I believe they are preparing to fire," called out the Turian at one of the monitors.

Just before Tiberius could call out more orders, the speakers from the comms sounded again and this time the voice sounded cold and angry. "You have not headed our command. So I, High Templar Captain Taria sentence you to death in the name of the gods and the Triumvate. Long may they reign. The VOID TAKE YOU!" the last three words were hissed at them with such hatred that Tiberius haven't even thought possible.

"Sir, they're firing!" the scanner reported hurriedly.

"Damn! Raise shields at half percentage and prepare salvos. Fire at will!" Tiberius ordered as claxons blared and bright blue laser fire came from the ends of their ships while a yellow one shot from the sphere thingy. From the satellites also came bolts of what seemed to be broken laser beams racing towards his ships.

The Turian general felt the ship shake beneath him as the MAC guns of Turian frigates and dreadnoughts fired and watched his own salvos fly towards the enemy. Filled with anticipation, Tiberius watched in satisfaction as the blue lasers that come from the ships were halted by the shields, then in horror as the shields sizzled and poofed out giving way to the laser bolts slamming direct hits to three of his frigates, disabling the two permanently while the last one turned into a massive bonfire as it exploded in an inferno of flame.

"Shit! Damn it! Raise shields! Hundred percent!" roared out the Turian general in the intercom hoping that the rest of the fleet could hear it before the golden beam hit straight to one of his cruisers ripping through its shields and hull like paper before passing through it and cut another frigate in half.

"Evade! Evade! Don't let that golden beam hit you!" called out the now serious Tiberius as he watched the enemy ships advance firing off their lasers blasting shields and tearing off massive parts of the ships that are too slow or too dumb to get on the laser's way.

On the other hand, his fleet's salvo was halted by their shields but only barely as the squidlike ships easily danced around the projectiles while the larger disc one took the beating like a massive pincushion without even sizzling its shields.

"What should we do general?" asked one of the Turians at the helm who looked as afraid as him at what they had just seen.

"Let's-," Tiberius began but was cut off as another cruiser was gutted by the golden beam turning it to ash. "Send in the troops down on the planet. We need to be light as we can if we plan to defeat these ships,"

..

..

..

Saren Arterius clipped the handle of his harness. Unlike those bulky human dropship called Kodialk or something, Turian dropships are way more steady and more efficient than theirs. Around him are at least fifty of the Hierarchy's soldiers also clipping and finishing the last touches of their own harnesses.

Despite his self- control, Saren can't help the excitement that is floating within his veins. Finally a chance to prove himself once more has presented itself. He had been a fledgling sergeant during the First Contact War against the apes (I meant humans) and lost his brother there. To add insult to injury, Saren's entire unit was ambushed during one of their raids against human controlled colonies and he has been the only survivor. Of course that ended up with a black mark on his record. Thankfully to his talent of weapons and skills, Saren managed to improve his rank until he has own command now and one of the best candidate to boot of the Spectres. He promised himself that he would win glory for the Hierarchy. Now is the time for that. With him and his men leading the assault alongside his older brother Desolas and his brother's best friend, Vakarian, they would put this species to the ground and gain what rightfully belongs to them.

"Mission is a go. Drop pods released. May the spirits be with you all," the voice of the ship's captain echoed on the speakers of the drop ship making Saren look at the other Turians underneath his command,"

"Now listen up all of you. Once the drop pod clears atmosphere, I want everyone top and ready. Scatter and take positions on the area and make sure to shoot anything that doesn't look like us, sound like us or even smell like us. Understood?!"

"Yes sir,"

"Good, for now hold on to your stomachs men. This would be one bumpy ride," smirked Saren as he felt the drop ship disengage its clamps from the main ship alongside many others too descending on the planet.

Already the sounds of space warfare are heard as they entered the vacuum of space. The explosions, the sound of shields bursting and the familiar sound of Turian cannon ships firing. Despite himself, Saren cannot help the smirk that adorned his face. These primitives would soon know who is in charge of this galaxy. His hand went to his Phaeston rifle, the familiar cold touch making him feel patient.

His thoughts though were broken as a resounding boom sent their ship shaking. That explosion sounded close, too close for Saren's comfort. Tapping the intercom beside his seat, Saren yelled out to the pilot in front of the vessel.

"What's going on? What's that explosion right now?"

"Enemy anti-air craft guns. Looks like electricity shot from the surface every now and then. Took down three drop pods in one shot,"

"Just get us there in one piece pilot or else you'll be facing court-martial for desertion of duty," growled Saren in warning.

"I'll try sir. Just no promises. Spirits! Hold on, anti-air craft coming. Brace your seats. We're entering the atmospehere!" the pilot yelled out before explosions all around them came making the ship shake wildly that even Saren had to hold on to keep himself from pissing on helplessness. One of his men actually puked. Saren made a mental note to "accidentally" shoot him later once the battle started. He'll not have rookies ruin his magnificent flaw career.

And the explosions still continued as their drop ship neared the planet's surface.

..

..

..

 **Hey! So there's the First Contact. Hope ya like it. Yah, I know there's no Warhammer effects here at the moment, but I want to focus Turian vs Protoss for now. Hope ya like the First contact. Hihihihi Please review and fav. Tell me how do you expect everything to pan out next. I already had my ideas, but I'd rather hear your opinions. It would add more color if I know what your opinions are. Dont worry, there's also another first contact but it would be between the others and the rest of the Triumvate.**

 **PS: hey. I noticed that a lot of you haven't normally reviewed as usual on the last chapter. Did everyone really hate that Taldeer scene? Im sorry if that's it. But its already pre-determined when I wrote the story. Taldeer is a major character later and it needed to be done. So, im sorry if ya readers don't like it.**

 **PS: Did I do good on my first sci-fi battle? Ihihihi I hope ya love it.**

 **PS: I know I called the alliance between New Imperium, Eldar and Protoss The Triumvate. I changed the orginal Imperial-Eldar-Protoss Alliance name since it sounded way too long and uncool hihihi.**

 **PS: hiya, Ive read Rape of an Eldar 2 by Electric Boogaloo. Would anyone be angry if I write something akin to that? (Hides eyes beneath paws) meow.**

 **PS: Events between will be explained along the way. hihi just be patient**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

 _Enemies of the Imperium, hear me. You have come here to die_

 _-Immortal Emperor_

..

..

..

The first thing that Lieutenant Talus Vakarian and Spectre candidate Saren Arterius noticed about the planet they had landed on was the golden city. Massive spires of crystal, stone, silver and gold rose gracefully from behind a large golden wall formed in such aesthetic that its good enough to be immortalized on museums. Along the golden wall are watch towers made in ebony which are now burning other than one which is still moving bearing a green crystal unto which the shards of electricity came, heading towards the still entering shuttles on the atmosphere taking out as much as it could despite standing alone now.

If the space battle had been bad for the Turian Hierarchy, the landfall was even worse. Without shields other than the atmospheric ones to make a landfall successful. The drop pods and landing ships have been easily torn by lightning flash blasts that came from those ruined towers. Before the small swarm of landing ships even bypassed the first atmosphere, nearly a quarter of their numbers have been taken out already by anti-air alone. One single lightning shot after all acts like a chain and if one unfortunate drop ship got struck, the other one beside it has to swerve away in time lest I share the same fate as its exploding comrade. It was only through the sacrifice of the Dreadnought "The Talon" who weathered enemy ship fire to hover on the surface and issued a planetary bombardment did the anti-air lessened to one before the ship exploded when its shields fail.

"Why in the name of the spirits would this people have a wall?" Saren asked Talus who merely shrugged at the Spectre candidate's question.

"Maybe it's left over from another time,"

Saren had to admit that there is truth on his words. Some of the cities on Palaven have old walls. Memorials and reminders of their Turian ancestors before their kind discovered the Mass Effect technology and rose to the stars. The Hierarchy still kept this ruins around in reminder of their past culture and who they are, culture that they still practice until today. After all it's the militaristic society of their culture that their lifestyle is based at.

"The wall is too new though and from the looks of it, fully manned," the Spectre candidate pointed out to where he could see the golden armored humanoid like figures in the distance scurrying along the top from in between the crenulations in the walls, top and towers.

"Makes you wonder what kind of creatures live here to make then need a wall that big and a golden one to boot, Talus mused and shuddered.

"I don't want to know myself," Saren told him firmly.

"Look at the bright side my friend. If we win here today, imagine all the riches that we may loot here. Gold, silver, those unknown crystals, we'll be rich as those stuck-up politicians and could retire ten years early than most of our peers," chirped Talus making both chuckle despite the truth on the Turian Lieutenant's words.

"I agree, this would be one of the best haul in history once we cleared and forced to submit nothese primitives," answered Saren. "I wonder how those Asari, and Salarians react once they know what we came here for. I'm sure they would be demanding everything they can the moment they got wind of what we came here for,"

"They can demand all they want. This species would be under our jurisdiction alongside its riches," growled Talus. "If those politicians want it, they could damn well fight for it,"

Their friendly banter was shattered though as a sound that chilled their blood came from somewhere inside the city. (Carax had just finished giving his speech and the cheers of nearly every Protoss able to wield a weapon are heard alongside the High Templars who chose to become Archons to defend their homes. With the psionic messaging that the Protoss had, nearly every Turian that survived the landfall of their ships heard it.)

"Spirits what is that?" another soldier cried as everyone in the hastily set up compound which acts as the Turian forward base glanced at the city nervously. They had barely set up their command base and though many of the Turians here are excited at the prospect of conquering the primitives. Many still remember the rachni and can't help but feel nervous on fighting the unknown.

"Look!" everyone just managed to turn and see a collection of what appears to be sleek golden fighters with blue wings lift off from inside the city. They took to the sky, with faint whirring sounds, showing off their pilots' displeasure against the intruders of their city and planet.

Before Desolas, the leader of this expedition and Saren's older brother could yell out for the anti-air crews to ready their guns to counter the threat of enemy fighters or enemy bombers. An explosion of the nearest set up anti-air gun made everyone duck as it burst into shards impaling three of the soldiers manning it. Looking up from his command tent, Desolas Arterius immediately see them from the surrounding hills. A collection of aliens with golden armor began sniping from the rocks and trees nearby.

Cries of shock and pain rang out all over the borders of their base plasma balls came out of everywhere followed by honest to laser shards rained down on the startled Turians. The lasers moved fast enough to be stopped by the kinetic barriers of their shields but was so condensed that the shields overloaded in a span of two seconds and the laser continue on before hitting flesh. Whilst the laser is like sharp shots, the plasma ones however are powerful, shattering shields in moments and one shot only to be followed by such explosions scattering so unbelievingly fast that nearby Turians who also got their shields down have their faces melted off by the searing plasma and energy based laser which can cut down two to three a time. Their cries echoing across the compound nearly forcing the Turians to a panicked retreat as their comrades squealed like gutted pigs clutching their burnt wounds with their talons.

"Suppressing fire!" yelled Lieutenant who had already unslung his Phaeston rifle and was firing in the direction of the forest where the beams of laser, energy and plasma came.

With the direction of their commander and galvanized into action, the Turians quickly recovered despite some of their comrades missing half their bodies now lying bloody in the ground. Years of Discipline and training reasserted itself as they began to fire towards the sources of projectiles into the hills. Then just as the swiftly as it began, the firing stopped and the ships that flew on the air had vanished now with no sign or trace of their passing.

After a few tense moments and several arguments between some leaders, several units were sent towards the locations where the snipers had been with the other troops covering their approach. To say that they are caught by surprise when they found nothing would be an understatement. Nothing is there in the area. No bodies, no blood splatters from where they might have dragged a wounded comrade. Heck, there aren't even any footprints.

Feeling like complete failures with twenty dead and another ten too badly wounded to fight. The Turians walked back to their base completely unaware of the ten shadowy figures that followed behind them.

..

..

..

 **Turian Command Post Forward Operations Base- 6 hours later after landfall**

"I don't understand it sir," the scout reported to Desolas. His armor is rent and has some major burns on it. The energy chip that also powered his barrier is gone, probably overloaded and his camo needed to be replaced into a new one if he ever plan to go back to the field. "There were people there and yet there is nothing to show for it. They killed forty-six of my men and critically injured another fifteen. We fought back and we hit no one," the scout's shoulders fell. It had been like this ever since the attack on their Forward Operating Base. Morale was low from the idea that they would be fired upon again and again without warning. It was even worse since no one had any idea how to stop them from doing so. The idea of posting sentries was scrapped when six Turians appointed two hours before as perimeter guards got their heads separated from their body without them noticing who did it.

"What about thermal cameras? Did they detect anything?" Desolas asked trying his hardest not to twitch in annoyance and show his infuriation at how bad their campaign is starting.

"No sir, according to the cameras, we were shot by ghosts," replied a disconsolate tech who had just come from scanning all the videos about the attacks. "Every time cameras zoomed into them, they would flare up and vanish without a signal until the attack is finished,"

"At least this gives us warning in case they ever attack," grunted Desolas. "Have sentries patrol the inside of the perimeter and make sure to remind them to keep their heads down. It might be enemy snipers taking our men out in the distance and I would rather have them alive than dead. Post a camera every six meters on the compound and have the techs keep an eye on it always. The moment one scrambles, have the men report on the location. Their scrambling would give away the enemy's location directly,"

"Yes sir,"

Too engrossed on their discussion, the Turians never noticed the shadows hanging around on almost every corner of their command center recording every word that came out of their mandibles. Unlike the Protoss they are helping, these shadows can't understand a single bloody word that came out of these aliens' mouth and are currently recording the words to be passed on Protoss High command on the planet for translation once they finished here.

"So it's a frontal assault for us?" asked Saren looking over the holographic picture of the golden city that is taken from the orbit high above them from one of their ships.

"Yes, that way we can use our tanks," answered Desolas, mandibles moving in annoyance. "Other than set charges, they are the only ones that can either mow down or blast these walls to pieces. And since sending demolition teams is as bad as sending them to their deaths with the enemy on the area, we'll try the front gate assault for once. Besides I don't expect them to sit around their rears waiting for us to come to them. We are Turians and sneaking around isn't our forte anyway. Our tanks will smash their pretty wall and I bet they'll be running scared once that's done," said the General earning a few laughs from the ones listening.

"And Saren,"

"Yes sir," answered the Spectre forming up at the mention of his name as his brother looked at him.

"I want you to take the best snipers that your platoon had. Go ahead sixty paces in front of the major offensive. Take out the guards on the weakest part of the wall that you judge to be. That would be our window where to attack. I trust in your skills on this brother. Don't fail me, don't fail us,"

"Don't worry Desolas. I won't," Saren saluted before heading off to follow the orders of his brother not noticing the shadows that left behind him the moment he opened the door that led out of the command center slithering out like grass snakes with no one to notice them.

Now completely unaware that their plans would be soon spread publicly to their Protoss counterparts, Desolas looked at the remaining soldiers at his command center.

"Any questions?" he asked looking at each of them who silently looked at one another as if urging someone to step forward before Talus Vakarian stepped forward, his mandibles twitching.

"Pardon me sir for asking, but why can't simply ask the fleet above the atmosphere to use their orbital weapons to destroy the wall?"

"Good question Vakarian. Though I hate to say this, I gotta admit that their fleet is putting up a rough fight with our own despite their satellites now blasted into smitherins. And unfortunately the dreadnoughts that we need for a bombardment target as large as these walls we need to blow up are badly needed on the frontlines. Normally we'll simply sneak in or send sabotage teams to blow this wall to kingdom come, but unfortunately since they're taking down our scouts like practice targets. We go with the frontal assault which means tanks. Any more questions?"

Silence only greeted the General of the expedition and he curtly nodded to all of them now. "You all have your orders. Go to your men and get them ready. We move in five hundred hours. Dismissed!"

"Yes, sir!" the officers saluted before one by one leaving the general standing up and staring at the holo map in front of him. He'll win this campaign for his family and the Hierarchy. He'll show these primitives the strength of his kind.

..

..

..

 **Brightrock, control center**

"General, a member of the Temple has returned," one of the Adepts guarding the door called out informing Carax as the Adept strode in nervously leading a figure dressed in the familiar synthsuit in black barely making any noise on every step he took.

The adept looked ready to shit herself and Carax can't fault her. Whereas the Inquisition is the brain of the Emperor of Mankind and its guard, the Vindicare Assassins trained by the Temple is its hand. Agile, silent and deadly, they are the assassins of the Triumvate and eliminate those who threatened the peace and stability of the three races alliance. Even the Protoss and the Eldar respected them (which is a very big deal since Eldar never give their respect and bedgrudginly too. Craftworld Eldar the most). Very few people see Vindicare Assassins. The only proof that they are in the area that the public will ever know is if someone suddenly died with a hole on the head. Their bullets have the stamp of the Inqusition and can nearly cut through anything.

The High Templar merely looked up dismissing the adept with a wave of his arm nearly stumbling on her way out as she hurried away from the Vindicare as fast as possible. Turning to face the assassin who hasn't moved an inch from where he stood on the door. Carax spoke to him with a small bow.

"Thank you for aiding us on this time of need silent one," he said formally.

The assassin's head merely tilted a few inches towards his direction showing for a moment a pair of black eyes over the goggles on his head. "Your thanks are appreciated though unnecessary High Templar. The Inquisition has deemed that this alien threat isn't something to be trifled with and our services are yours until they are expelled from this planet," she said, nearly making Carax squawk in protest as he realized that it is a she, now that he glanced at her figure. He had been too transfixed at her presence and who she is that he missed the bulge on her synthsuit on the chest. "I've been sent by my peers to submit the results of our investigation. I've already given the recordings to our own code breakers which is the best on the Triumvate and also to your decoders. I hope I've not done wrong. I only did what I thought was prudent," the Assassin spoke montonely sending cold shivers that didn't do to any good to the High Templar's nerves.

Nodding frantically to point out that he got the point, the High Templar understood of course the reasoning behind the Vindicare's actions. Though she did not say it so, she subtly just reminded him about the independency of the Vindicare. Although it served the Triumvate as a whole and take their commands from the Inquisition, the Vindicare are loyal first of all to the Temple which is fanatically loyal to the Immortal Emperor.

"Mind also High Templar, my peers also want you informed that during the time when we spied on their camp, we saw them going over a holographic form of the outer wall and the pathways of the city that their ships captured from orbit. If you would take my suggestion admiral, then you should reinforce them and activate whatever defenses that you have placed there as soon as possible for I don't doubt that they would soon attempt to do some kind of infiltration on the wall. It's what I would do," she finished.

"I see. Thank you for your advice Vindicare. I'll send word to the Artisans at the wall to activate the Photon cannons placed there. On the other hand my lady. If I may ask. Do you have any news about any relief fleet that the Triumvate might send to us here? I'm not an expert on space battles my lady, but I am aware that no matter how skilled our pilots above may be. They would not hold much longer against the enemy fleet,"

The assassin merely stared at him through his goggles nearly making Carax ran as fast as he could at the opposite direction as her hand tapped the bolt pistol strapped at the edge of one slender leg. "First of all High Templar, I'm no lady. So stop calling me, my lady. Second, you should already know, the Emperor always Protects. The relief fleet from Cadia Segmentum is four days away towards here. So keep your hopes up general,"

"Who's the fleet commander My-, I meant Vindicare?" asked Carax catching himself just in time at his word slip.

Despite the synthskin covering her head, the High Templar could see her smile beneath that black mask. "One charged on defending the Triumvate General," and with her last piece now delivered, the Vindicare Assassin vanished into thin air.

..

..

..

 **Four hours later-Brightrock, outer wall.**

"BOOM!" the sound of the massive explosion practically shook the earth.

The walls crack under the pressure as another barrage of tank shells punched the wall, blowing away massive chunks of golden stone even as the photon cannons above it returned fire to the enemies behind the wall.

"By the gods what is that?" demanded one of the Zealot sentries as he picked himself up from where he had fallen when the wall began to tremble under the sudden continuous barrage from the fifteen tanks and what seemed to be an entire platoon of the aliens behind them. Sure he and the other guards had been informed about the attack from above; he just never expected it to happen on his sector of the wall and barely managed to activate the photon cannons online a few seconds after the attack began.

"Come on," yelled one of the Shadow guard behind him who had also been thrown off his feet when the impact waves came. He had already activated his psi blade, on his left hand, the green blade shining under the sun.

"Get up Templar! We need to tell command that it is our section that is-," he never finished his words as the sound of a gunshot suddenly came out of nowhere and an orange beam went straight to his head.

If not for the fact that the Protoss shields are formidable, the Shadow guard might have lost his head. Instead, he went flying to the side of the wall towards the ground, landing with a thud on his back, green eyes glazed from the impact. The Zealot on the other hand wasted no time jumping down alongside him as another barrage hit their section of the wall with a deafening explosion, collapsing a large part of it where twenty men might walk side by side without much pressure.

"By the gods, the wall!" exclaimed the Zealot pulling his wounded partner on his shoulders and sprinted away even as he watched as the rest of the golden wall of Astraanar was blow inwards, massive chunks of golden stone flying in all direction, strewn out like paper on the empty street inside in a combination of gold and dust.

Touching the communicator on his armor, the Zealot wasted no time contacting the Council. "Report, this is the wall guard on the southeastern part of the city. The wall has been breached by what it seems to be enemy armor. Requesting reinforcements! I repeat, the wall has been breached. Requesting rein-," the Zealot never finished his words as another sniper round struck his passenger killing the Nerazim immediately.

Dropping the Nerazim on the ground, the Zealot turned to the aliens pouring in with their tanks in disciplined efficiency.

"For Aiur!" a hail of mass effect rounds, his shield despite its efficiency blinking out in seconds riddling the Zealot's body with bullets even as he fell beside his dead comrade.

However his death is not in vain. Even as the Turian foot soldiers came in after their tanks on the breach they made within the wall. Alarms blared like gongs over the city signaling nearly everyone that the enemies have finally breached their first line of defense.

For the Turians, it was first easy. Moving in disciplined jogs behind their heavy armor they moved in efficiency, the Hierarch's training kicking in. Covering over one another, they poured Mass Effect rounds over the few dozen golden armored figures alongside grey ragged ones that have been thrown off by the explosion on the wall. Nearly each one of them contain grins as they pushed forward on the golden city meeting very few resistance by ones or twos. They did not spare anyone as they advance, the Corvette tanks preferred by the Turian Hierarchy crushing down homes and buildings, not caring if anyone is still inside.

However their luck changed when they entered what it seemed to be a town square half a kilometer from the broken wall. That is where they met their first resistance. Plasma balls came out of nowhere incinerating the first line of advancing Turians to slow to notice the upcoming projectiles, their shields counting for nothing as they overloaded on the first contact making the bodies they protected to be perfect target as the plasma exploded, causing massive damage to everyone it touched. Before the Turians could get their wits behind them, the plasma explosions was followed by beams of energy weaponry striking dozens of attack teams down that are caught in the open. Those who managed to hide behind the tanks barely managed to catch their breaths before beams of red laser followed by booms of energy cannons sent five tanks immediately either exploding or flying in the air as the front line of the Turian offensive turn into one massive meat grinder with body parts, limbs, armor and debris flying into all directions even as the air turned orange with the blood haze.

For the Turians behind those who are caught in the crossfire it almost felt like hours as they watched their comrades get turned to a hundred different pieces. In fact the barrage is nothing more than seconds as they stood there blinking as the smoke cleared and got another taste of the anger that the original settlers of this planet had against them.

Walkers approached, large humongous ones bearing down on them clad in gold, waddling ones like crabs that shot blue energy pot shots, ones that are as large as half their tanks with four cannons and silver ones with heads of what seemed to be grey aliens with coverings on their faces. But most terrifying of all was the massive construct of energy that resembled half a humanoid being floating in the air towards them crackling in energy in savage glee. If this scenario was presented to the Turians before their landfall that they would be engaged to stuff that walks, crawls, waddles and spits weapons of energy, lasers and lightning that can tear them to pieces, they would not have come at all no matter how much the pay is.

However they are Turian and they stood their ground even as some accidentally pissed themselves in fear. Fighting for their lives against the expendable forces of the Protoss race, they had no choice but to fight lest they abandon their honor and ran for their lives.

..

..

..

"Charge! For Aiur! En Tarro Tassadar! En Tarro Artanis!" Executor Halan called to her troops as they charged the rumbling tanks of the aliens trying to form a firing line even as the stalkers and Colossi rain beams of blue and red about them sending many of their footsoldiers hiding only to be incinerated by powerful laser blasts by the Colossi or powerful explosions from the Immortals.

Unfortunately the tank crews aren't dumb and began to return fire even as the rest of their convoy struggled to get into position. Some stalkers are hit, shields overwhelmed from the enemy fire both armor and infantry falling down into scrap with their drivers dead.

"Somebody take out those tanks!" screamed one of the Zealots as he tended a fallen Adept caught in the crossfire between the Protoss machinery and the aliens.

"POWER OVEWHELMING!" the sudden burst of massive energy from the Archon was all that is needed as five tanks shuddered once and burst as they crumpled like tinfoil at the Archon's attack.

Halan let out a breathe of relief. The tanks are now gone but the infantry are still advancing despite reluctantly over the wreckage of their armor. She can't help but be bewildered by their armor design. Dull metallic blue with what appeared to be a crest on the back of their heads whether decorative or physiological it was impossible to tell, and double jointed knees.

With their armor gone, the aliens are beginning to get wary as they took cover behind their fallen wreckage exchanging their previous hail of fire into precise shots which are completely ineffective if the laughing of the Immortals is any indication as their shots are absorbed by the Immortals unique shields and are shot back at them double the force. Executor Halan of course did not miss the time though for a counter-attack.

"Adepts covering fire! Everyone else follow me. En Tarro Artanis!" roared the Executor psi blades flashing into life as she leapt out of cover alongside groups of Zealots and Shadow Guards eager to get into grips with the aliens that dared to invade their home.

The enemy of course did not fail to notice the sudden charge of the majority of the Protoss forces as they sacrificed cover for increased rate of fire, braving the glaive cannons of the adepts and other ranged weapons more of the Protoss defenders. As always, the Protoss hand to hand fighters who have been training most of their lives both Khalai and Nerazhim either simply danced their way through the very uncoordinated fire of their enemies' weapons or let their shields take the impact as they took speed, training against ranged enemies kicking in. The lightly armored gold and grey Protoss slammed into the Turian's lines of cover who immediately began dissolved into an instant as the fanatical Zealots and their more slightly controlled brethren dealt death at close range.

The Turians of course had no experience on this kind of fighting at close range. Trained how to use a gun mostly and use your head on tactics involving it, the largest military force of the Citadel found itself on a tough bind as the Zealots and Shadow Guards felt completely at home as they bisected their lines like paper, the basic hand to hand fighting that the Turian military had unable to even come close on helping their soldiers defend themselves as psi blades bypassed shields, cutting Turian soldiers to pieces one by one. Lucky shots made are barely even able to graze their own enemies as their shields simply took the close impacts without much damage before recharging. Most Turians even barely have the luck to spray a concentrated shot before being torn to three different pieces. Even Saren found himself going toe to toe with a six foot golden warrior with a large glowing spear who is wielding the large weapon hunk like there's no tomorrow. Even he, trained as one of the best found himself fighting for his life as he avoided the large weapon.

The Spectre candidate dodged the spear thought it cut off his Phaeston and barely even managed to back away as the follow-up kick nearly got him as he got his pistol off its holster. Everywhere was chaos, the sound of shields deactivating on Turian armor, the every now and then pings of mass effect weaponry, screams of the wounded and the dying, howls, snarls, canticles of prayer followed by the booming of weapons as enemy ranged units go head to head with whatever that is left of their armor and the reserve platoon that is not yet caught by the melee. However it's the sound of armor and flesh tearing that is most common around him and the one that terrified Saren the most even as their enemies roared something about an "Aiur," must be their god.

The sudden diversion of thought nearly cost Saren his life as the lack of concentration caught his foe's attention and with one horizontal stroke downed the entire length of spear at him in such speed that he would have been split in half if he did not back away just in time. As it was, the Spectre candidate screamed as a burning pain stabbed into his left shoulder then his arm went cold and numb in followed by the fires of pain as he saw his entire arm lying three feet not away from him. Looking at his foe, the Turian Spectre candidate can only scream in fear and pain as the golden figure raised his spear over him, ready to behead him when the sound of a pistol being fired followed and the golden figure grunted as its head exploded revealing Talus covered in blood and soot bending over him and applying medi-gel on his stump of an arm.

"Don't worry Saren, look we've won," he could faintly hear Vakarian's words as he watched with faint eyes the enemy retreating as the familiar sound of Turian orbital bombardment protected the last of the force allocated for this raid.

..

..

..

 **The Golden Square After Protoss Retreat**

Desolas Arterius looked around the square and sighed, his mandibles twitching. The battle which had been supposed to be a blietzkrieg win for them had turned into a massacre. True, they had driven the aliens out thanks to their ships blasting through the last of the ships of the golden ships on orbit initiating bombardment just in time to save the last of the five platoons he sent on this raid. The numbers alone were disheartening. The fact that he had to report that the primitives have gotten the better of more than half his forces with energy swords, swords being the main word is downright shameful. Worse they had not acquired even a single dead body or technology from the ones they destroyed. Apparently the rubble and the bodies disappear for some reason that he cannot fathom leaving nothing for the science division.

The sheer number of wounded though was nauseating. Many would not see the dawn. Even his younger brother had been on Intensive Care with his left arm missing and his armor fried alongside the mud with it. If not for Vakarian…Desolas shook his head. He had to thank his best friend later. He had more problems to deal with. Sword wielding species he could handle, but the way they wielded it alongside their technology which the Turians do not understand at all is disheartening. Normally he would have laughed, but seeing the piles of dead and wounded, he was at a complete loss on how to counteract them. Not to mention that he got the feeling that eyes are on him all the time, made Desolas feel extremely jittery.

Shaking his head once more and banging it once on a medical table to clear it which earned him a few glares from the medics, Desolas brought his confidence up. He's a Turian, and he would prove Turian supremacy. If they could not win it technologically wise, he'll do it the old way, Turian infantry efficiency.

"Set up a perimeter, spare no one! Get the men on patrols," ordered Desolas making the weary soldiers cheer tiredly as they left to follow his orders.

Feeling older than he had in his entire life, Desolas bent over the console and began typing messages for reinforcements.

..

..

..

 **At the Warp, the ship Isha's Grace.**

"How long will it be before we arrive at the system navigator?"

"Two days and a half my lady, the warp is kind to us. Do you think our Protoss allies will hold on until we arrive?"

Slender pale legs crossed, the sides of the gown showing her entire beauty. Long limbs, curvy figure that is the complete envy of every female Eldar and Imperial, a generous chest that is neither too big nor too small, smooth long neck with a single necklace of deepest green, soft looking angled face with catlike eyes, sharpened ears, black and brown hair with streaks of gold at the end, soft looking lips. She is Farseer Laerys, adopted daughter of the Emperor of Mankind and the Eldar goddess Isha, foster sister of the natural born Primarch Sanguinis and the first Eldar-human hybrid in the history of the Triumvate.

"Mother and father promised that the defenses will hold. Besides, with the Temple Vindicare there alongside Uncle Cegorach's servants, they can hold for months if need be," said the Farseer looking at the images of the calm warp passing her ship.

"I wonder how brother's wings are today? He doesn't know after all how to groom it without me?" everyone sweatdropped as the famed greatest Farseer that the Triumvate ever had in history wondered more about her brother's wing clippings than the battle that they would soon enter.

..

..

..

 **Hope ya like the chapter. Hihi Im so tired on writing this. Wew! The battle scenes are hard. Anwyay please review everyone. I really want your opinion, or better how do you want battles to occur. Im okay with the lore on the three crossovers, but Im not perfect after all. Hihihi Hope ya liked the representation of the Vindicare Assassins hihihihi**

 **PS: Hope you liked the new character. If anyone's bright enough. Then you'll know her true parentage. Hihihi**

 **PS: Don't worry readers about the major time skip. Everythings going to be explained soon. Its how I right, so don't be fuzzy about it. Be patient.**

 **PS: Wew I got so many messages about people wanting an Eldar rape scene that I don't find it funny anumore. Really? You guys want something like that? And whats rated M anyway?**

 **PS: 6K words. Im so tired. I need a break, a long one. Its 1 am here.**

 **PS: want to acknowledge the story of the dragon queens. It was that story that inspired these past chapters and aided my story coconstruction and fill up the gaps needed. Hihi whoever the writer is. Thank you for inspiring me.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

" _For glory, for honor, for gold! Our ancestors are a stupid bunch,"_

 _-Immortal Emperor_

..

..

..

 **Brightrock command center Spire**

High Templar Carax had to restrain the fact that he's feeling extremely irritable from where sat looking over the table that detailed the entirety of the war. Being a Protoss and a High Templar to boot, he knew that he needed to get his emotions under control if he planned to win this battle. The enemy has outmaneuvered him far enough.

Reports came in from the dozen all around him and he can't help the urge to hit something or someone as the number of the dead poured in. They'd been so close, so close on winning the battle after the foolish Birdheads have arrogantly strode in the plaza, completely falling in to the ambush that the Protoss had set up. They've fallen for the trap hook, line and sinker as his forces decimated them with ease, at least until the bombardment started from the orbit completely obliterating most of the machinery that they had and costing a large amount of lives, including that of Executor Halan. There's no warning whatsoever from space that they've finally taken out the Mothership and the two carriers and four void rays alongside it.

Now that he thought about it though, he can't help but mentally berate himself as he let off a tired sigh alongside an amused snort. That's what he gets for not accounting everything. Of course he was wise enough and old enough to be aware that even the best made plans have gaps on it. It's just not possible to predict everything on the battlefield. His experience during the Battle of the Void is proof enough. It's just a bitter spill to swallow that so many have been lost after that battle.

The Protoss forces nearly lost their entire war machine on that battle and two thirds of the infantry, mostly adepts and artisan engineers who stayed behind with their long ranged weapons when the Orbital Bombardment struck. If not for the fact that the single anti-air Tower left began targeting ships and attracting their attention when it felled one of their cruisers, none of the Protoss there would have made it alive.

Shaking the gloomy thoughts out of his head, the High Templar read the next report on his computer and can't help the feeling of satisfaction that rose on him when he read it. The ten Vindicare Assassins are still hovering around the heads of the Turian command centers alongside some of their "extra help" ready to take action after all their intel was gathered. Undected, and unseen, the stupid birdheads are blatantly unaware of the danger that they are currently in as the Vindicare awaited the order for the kill call from him. He was thankful that the Temple is coordinating with him. He had been a tad bit concerned when they first offered their help believing that they would move independently, not caring that they might sabotage the Protoss' forces plans.

"Sir, reports are coming all over the southern quadrant of the city. The birdheads are advancing in groups all over down there. Whenever they find resistance, they bug out and either comeback with air support or drop notices of orbital bombardment on the area they're markings," the new Executor Daro, a budding Zealot who lost his group against the birdheads spoke looking over the war map alongside Carax.

Despite his newfound mental note to himself to keep his cool on the duration of this war, High Templar Carax can't help the ugly feeling that rose on his chest at the thought that these aliens are burning even more the homes of his people.

"Can we get our fighters in the sky?" he asked Darp.

"No, their gunships are too many for us to engage while their orbital ships sit up there taking pot shots us at anything that even barely moved on the ground. We've lost three Colossi already when we tried to reinforce the southeastern part of the city after they turned that sector to rubble,"

"We need a way to negate the advantage of their ships on space," grumbled Adunal, the Dark Templar supporting several burns after an Immortal exploded on him during the battlefield. "With them there, all we can do is ambush wearing them out while they kept pouring troops inside the city. Carax, what about our friends? Surely it is maybe time to unleash them to our enemies?"

"Are your sure about that Adunal? Remember that the Temple and Cegorach's servants tend to go overboard when let loose?" asked Carax looking at his friend who merely shrugged.

"This is war High Templar. Besides, the enemy can't bombard their own bases and a birdhead incinerated by orbital bombardment and a birdhead killed by a Vindicare's exploding bolt round is nothing different for me. One birdhead dead means another minus one for my glaive to shred,"

Despite himself, Carax can't help but sigh mentally. "Very well, send the messages communications officer. Broadcast loudly. The Servant of the Laughing god now dances with us and _Exitus, Acta, Probat,_ "

"Yes High Templar. I can't help but pity the birdheads now that our allies are unleashed on them," said the adept on the comms as she repeated the words of Carax loudly to every communications hub on the planet.

..

..

..

 **Outskirts of the Forward Operations Base of the Turians**

The ten Vindicare Assassins and the thirty Harlequins who have been here ever since the invasion of Astranaar clearly received the clear message from their beleaguered allies inside the city. It was after all impossible not to hear it as every single thing that had a frequency blared out the signal that they can now join the war.

Adding insult to injury, the message broadcast panicked and also confused the birdheads as they clearly also heard it but didn't understand the message at all since it is spoken in the tongue of the Imperials of the Triumvate. Not to mention that sending the message in its form also made the birdheads aware that their communications are clearly hacked.

Though not showing any emotion or sound, the Vindicare Assassins alongside the more energetic Harlequins who were acting like kids who had an overdose of sugar now that the waiting game are gone moved from their hiding places, heading off to different targets.

Moving through birdhead camps like ghosts with barely a notice as the wind other than the stifled giggling every now and then, the two silent groups with precise actions cleared the way as much as possible for their quick escape. Guards and sentries which had been placed (back again) after they started believing that the ones killing them are now gone drop dead by the dozens either through the long range rifles of the assassins and their combat knives or the more elegant weapons of the Harlequins that ranged from needles to their fancy longswords.

Infiltrating the camp now with barely a resistance, squad leaders, officers, doctors, scientists, junior officers, pilots (all of them after a Harlequin inserted a toxic gas on their sleeping area on the hangar while everyone's asleep), doctors and engineers all fell under the deft hands of the two groups. Like winds bringing death alongside them, the prophesied death god of the Eldar would already have an orgasm by the plethora of souls entering his domain.

The two groups however did not just spend their time on a killing spree no matter how entertaining (and easy it might be) it is at the moment. They also took everything that they can get their hand on for study and experiment. After all, knowledge is power as the Imperials loved to say. Rations, weapons, ammo (the entire reserve stock), armor, water, meds and plans. Everything that was not nailed down is picked up. Even sedated wounded Turians and cadavers for the doctors to test for weakness were taken.

Since the fact still remained that they can't take everything, the two groups began the process also on winning the war through psychological warfare. There's nothing more that a Harlequin loved than a good joke or prank, dangerous they may be. In fact the more lethal it is, the funnier it is for them.

Booby trapping nearly….well everything, the two groups began poisoning whatever food that are left behind alongside the water sources of the birdhead. Entrances, seats, and windows were rigged by darts, grenades, trigger bullets and even a soap slide that leads to a nasty group of plants that eat anything that gets within three feet of it. All of these the two groups rigged, especially their landing zones where there would soon be no one landing on it, ever. All just waiting for the signal to activate it.

With their work done, the two groups began hightailing it out of their target bases with many a giggle and a laugh from the Harlequins alongside the agents of the Temple carrying the groaning wouned Turians tied with their loot. The moment they left the compounds' borders, the traps triggered and the two groups head back to land of Protoss control.

..

..

..

 **Turian forward Base, Victory plaza as the Turians called it.**

Victory plaza his men called it, at least the new ones did. Desolas Arterius doesn't exactly believed that what happened here was a victory. Too many of his men died to occupy this small stretch of empty space where their Forward Command Center now stood and many more would never hold a weapon again on their arms on the foreseeable future.

Spirits how he wished that he isn't on this planet right now trying to subjugate the "blues" as his men called them due to their skin. The campaign have only changed from bad to worse on the past two days since they took this square. He had given off a breathe of relief of course when the reinforcements he requested from the fleet arrived and more are pouring in as the twenty-fifth exploration fleet which bears badly needed supplies on First Contact Subjugations arrived through the relay adding even more ships to the fleet above them and men for the continuing subjugation of the planet. However things have not gone as expected for the past few days now and Desolas himself wanted to tear his mandibles at how unsuccessful their campaign is heading despite the Turians still holding the advantage at the moment.

Instead of facing them en masse like the they did before when they ambushed the Hierarchy's forces on Victory Plaza, the enemies have instead split into different groups and are putting themselves up as a major headache for his forces and probing scout groups where they would initiate lightning fast strikes against roving bands of Turians that he would send into the city, tearing them to pieces before they could even lock on to them for the fleet above to signify orbital bombardment. It didn't help that the enemy it seemed are physiologically stronger, faster and wiser than them, their "laser blades" able to cut through the Hierarchy's forces shields as if they weren't even there. All in all, the Turian offensive at the moment has been forced into a grinding halt as the tactics of the enemy proved hard to break at the moment. If their plan is to unnerve the Turians then they certainly succeeded. None of the soldiers deployed at the moment currently would willingly volunteer to spearhead the attack on the primitive "blues" as their boasting did a day ago.

"Spirits I need a drink," muttered Desolas to himself. Leading a boring Turian patrol at the edge of Citadel Space is way better than what he is doing right now.

The amount of the wounded and dead is staggering. The infirmary is nearly filled with wounded Turians after the major offensive they launched two hundred hours before. The purpose of the offensive is to normally offset the hit and run tactics that the enemy applied in such efficiency. With the sixth to ninth platoon deployed, the idea was for to negate the advantage of such tactic with the attacking force's staggering numbers alongside with vehicles and armor. However once more the primitives outwitted them as they collapsed what it seems to be a plumbing line underneath the ground while the convoy is advancing. The result was an immediate massacre as the ground practically eroded trapping the advancing force as they fell inside a field of rubble, stone and mud, completely disoriented and surprised as the Corvette tanks lay useless on different angles. What happened then was a massacre for as the smoke cleared, hundreds of the primitives jumped inside the ruined road engaging the dazed soldiers on hand to hand combat. Confused, disoriented and surprised, the expedition force got their asses handed to them. Out of the five hundred Turians that Desolas sent on that raid, nearly a hundred returned bloody and disheartened with none of the armored vehicles sent to help them.

To add insult to injury, it seemed that his wounded younger one-armed brother had snuck in alongside the advancing force in order to fight and regain his honor back and is caught in their ruin. Desolas can't help but thank the spirits that he made it back in one piece though with several prominent scars as a reminder of his folly to stay and let the "complete" Turians handle the fight at the moment.

Desolas was so intent on his thoughts that he never noticed the trip wire that he passed by the moment he stepped out of the CIC of his command center.

"General! Look out," the sudden shout of one of his aides barely caught Desolas' attention before he found himself being shoved out of the way and just in time as three flying knives came out of nowhere and buried itself on the wall at the far end.

Heart pounding at the attempt on his life, Desolas is ready to start shouting at everyone to trigger the base on lockdown and search for the spy or traitor when a series of small explosions came from the chairs all over the CIC sending Turians that are seated on them flying out of their seats screaming in pain as their rears got vaporized even with their armor on. Some of their pieces even scattered all over the room forcing the rookie soldiers to vomit. Consoles short-circuited suddenly and the communications officer who maintained contact with the fleet above them suddenly screamed in agony as he was electrocuted, unable to escape like the others when the consoles burst.

Pulling himself up from the floor, Desolas can only look as fires all and explosions all around the compound followed one after the other alongside the rush of aides and messengers running towards the main building where he is at to report the damage caused by this unknown attack. The Turian general had no idea what's going on but he knew deep inside his heart that his forces would have to evacuate the famed Victory plaza and return back to their FOB outside the city.

He might have imagined it, but for the Turian general, it seemed that his ears registered the faint sound of laughter even as he made the decision to fall back his forces.

..

..

..

 **Above the Space on Orbit of Astranaar**

Admiral Dax suppressed the yawn that is threatening to burst forth from his mandibles. No one in his bridge would admit it, but they felt all completely bored. Looking at the screens in front of him, he could see the entirety of the twenty-fifth exploration fleet of the Hierarchy alongside the larger dreadnoughts and cruisers of the Blackwatch, a hundred ships in total all in all allotted to pacify this region in the name of the Hierarchy and bring the species here under their cliency before the Citadel Council could butt in again and claim the majority of riches and promise that this race might offer.

Looking at the beautiful planet down below, the Turian admiral can't help but wonder how the campaign is going through. It has been nearly seven hours since the last call for an orbital bombardment came from the surface. Of course since the fact that they're dealing with primitives who barely managed space flight despite their fancy ships (according to the report of the Blackwatch ships which Admiral Dax doesn't believe for a second), the Turian admiral believed that this campaign would take a couple more days before they fully pacified the planet.

Opening his omni tool, Dax suppressed the massive nearly coming out of his mouth as he leaned on his admiral's chair looking at the regular reports that the ship captains of the fleet submitted for today. At least everything is in order, a dozen reports of crew members brawling due to the inaction and cabin fever that is slowly seeping into everyone on the fleet.

Mandibles clicking, Dax stretched his crinkly joints. He's too old for this, the fact that he's sitting here doing nothing while there's battle and glory to be won down below made him feel irritable. How he envied the Arterius brothers down there. At least they have the fun and bragging rights for later while Dax remained stuck in here waiting for them to hog all the glory down there.

Just as he prepared himself for another hour of boredom, the Turian admiral was nearly thrown off his seat from his lazy position when alarms blared without warning and a resounding shockwave shook the entire ship.

"Report, what the hell's going on?!" demanded Dax the moment he got his feet under him at the communications officer who is frantically trying to tap into their communications network. Looking outside the bridge of his ship, Dax could see that the two of his fleet's finest burning from an explosion.

"Communications officer?!:" repeated Dax looking at the Turian tapping over his console in such speed that the Admiral was surprised that his talons haven't been sheared off.

"The ships _Claw_ and _Fang_ have exploded sir. Sensor reports massive projectiles piercing their shields. Must be missiles of some kind," said the communications officer.

"Sir! Sensors detect large number of ships coming out of what seems to be a black hole of some kind above us. At least thirty of them and….they're massive sir!"

"Identify friend or foe?" asked Dax though he had an idea already of the answer judging from their burning dreadnoughts.

"Council records bear no identification of them admiral. By the spirits, their sizes, look at their sizes Admiral!" reported one of the Turians in awe. "The largest of them is at least five kilometers in length. We need to get out of here!"

"Shut it soldier!" hissed Dax though he also felt trepidation as he saw the holographic confirmations of the approaching ships above them, moving like whales ready to eat the larger fleet of the Turians. The smallest of their ships looked bigger than a dreadnought and that one which is the largest with buildings on it looked like it could take the entire fleet on its own single-handedly.

"Send word to the rest of the ships. Red alert, avoid and evade. Keep your distance from those ships. It could mow you down effortlessly without any problems whatsoever!" commanded Dax as he sat on his chair just as another set of slow moving missiles caught the unaware fleet of Turians sending another ten cruisers into fiery oblivion. Spirits, how he missed the boredom only a few minutes before.

 **Aboard the Vessel Isha's Grace.**

"My lady, enemy fleet's moving and splitting up and moving into intercept. Melta Warheads have claimed twenty of their ships, the others are breaking up to engage us in direct combat," the master of ordinance of the ship spoke looking over his console and at the approaching smaller vessels of the Birdheads as the communications from the Temple below dubbed them.

"They're smaller than I imagined," the musical voice of Farseer Laerys' spoke looking at the approaching ships. "When mother assigned me to this task, I was expecting larger than life ships when she adviced me to take the Isha's Grace to help out this colony. Oh well, at least they're numerous enough that the rookie officers on the light cruisers might gain some experience,"

Everyone watched as the familiar pretty airhead that the renowned Farseer sighed before straightening up, her usual playful eyes transforming into that of stern countenance that can rival any Lord-Admiral of the Imperium. "Bear all lance batteries on ready position. Launch all Fury Interceptors, I want two frigates at least guarding one light cruiser. Keep the enemy at bay. I want torpedoes in a scattering position. Order the two dictator class ships to form up behind us communications officer,"

"Yes my lady," the man below her seat spoke as he returned to his console relaying the messages of Laerys to the rest of the Imperial fleet.

"Everyone's at position my lady. We await your command," the officer spoke once the Imperial ships got into position.

"Good, helmsman! The ship's yours. Bring us to bear in the middle of the enemy fleet in a pincer like movement. Have the _His Grace_ and the _Populus_ follow us in. Tell the rest of the enemy fleet harass the enemy's flanks so that they would group in on us at the middle,"

"Won't their ships crowd ours my lady? Not to mention that they outnumber us six to one even with the Cruisers at our side?" pointed out the helmsman.

The glare that Farseer Laerys sent at the Helmsman nearly made the Imperial pee in fear as he returned his attention back at the console and away from the bright eyes of the half-Eldar. "Right, pushing through the middle of the enemy fleet _His Grace_ and _Populus_ are behind us. Detecting energy build up on their weapons. Should we change course Farseer?"

"Did I say that we should?" Laerys only raised an eyebrow in question at the Helmsman who gulped before continuing their approach on the rapidly nearing enemy fleet. "The enemy's fleet firing my lady, also detected several explosions on the edge of the enemy ships' lines. The rest of our fleet have forced them to a bunch in front of us my lady,"

"Good," nodded Laerys. "Tell the two cruisers to keep their heads behind us. Divert power from all non-critical systems to forward barriers. Have the torpedo crews load the bulkheads but refrain from firing,"

"Yes my lady, sensors indicate enemy fighters approaching the ships on the left flank. Your orders my lady?"

"None, the Fury Interceptors would be more than enough to deal with those pests," answered Farseer Laerys as the first of the mass accelerator rounds slammed into the barriers of Isha's Grace surprising everyone as the barriers barely flickered despite the hail of rounds that slammed unto it.

"Well wasn't expecting that," the entire crew shivered at the bloodthirsty grin that now adorned the beautiful Eldar's face making the grin look like ten times worse than an ordinary one. "We charge in. Hold on to your seats boys. This would be one hell of a ride,"

..

..

..

Dax watched in disbelief as the massive behemoth of a ship, absorbed the entirety of the seventy-six ships that remained on his fleet. He can't believe his eyes. Even the entirety of Omega would have been nothing more than debris with that kind of power. However the looming gargantum monster in front of him nearly shoved it aside as if it's nothing more than a nuisance.

"Admiral! Enemy ships on a collision course at the middle of the fleet and they're not slowing down!" yelled one of his aides snapping Dax's head from his stupor as he realized why the rest of the primitive fleet settled on staying behind engaging the sides of the Blackwatch and Exploration fleet in a long range engagement forcing the ships to bunch together as enemy missiles bypassed kinetic barriers that are designed to stop fast rounds unlike the slow moving missiles.

"Spirits! Scatter! Relay to the rest of the fleet! Scatter else it will-," Dax never finished making his commands as the five kilometer ship mowed hit the middle of the Turian fleet like a battering ram on a wooden gate busting nearly three dozen turian ships like they are nothing even as it still continued plowing in with two of its smaller brethren following behind driving the knife deep inside the heart of their fleet. At the comms, he could hear the screaming of his killed brethren as they are crushed inside their ships helplessly.

"I want all ships to fire! Fire at it before it destroys even more of us!" roared Dax as the massive green ship slowed down its descent on them.

The Turian general was just prepared to breathe a sigh of relief believing that the worst has already come to pass when the side bulkheads of the gargantum primitive sheep opened revealing large holes at its side while what appeared to be some kind of turrets also swiveled at the en masse trapped blank range Turian ships.

"Spirits!" that's the last words of Admiral Dax as torpedoes and lasers of deep yellow and red came from the three ships in the middle of the Turian fleet cutting through shields and kinetic barriers with ease as the Turian fleet was ripped asunder like fire on a wheat field. The last thing that the head of the twenty-fifth exploration fleet of the Turian Hierarchy saw was the beam that incinerated him and the rest of his bridge.

As he died, he can't help but wonder whether the planet they're trying to colonize is a primitive planet at all or not.

..

..

..

 **15 minutes before the battle on orbit above Astranaar.**

High Templar Carax rubbed his aching eyes with tired fingers. Its nearly impossible to tire a Protoss, but three days without meditation or sleep are beginning to take its toll on the leader of the defense of Brightrock. Three days of continuing battles and despite the Protoss nearly winning every engagement, they are still no closer in driving these Birdheads from the planet.

On the flip side, the Birdheads are suffering the same problem as they do, and that was a breathing space at least. Reinforcements from the Triumvate are due anytime now and he mentally hoped to all deities that they could hold out till the fleet got here. Having an enemy fleet able to bombard any part of the city without warning whatsoever is not a pleasant thought after all.

Thankfully the Dark Templar and the rest of the more "fun-loving" Harlequins had made several attacks at the enemies' camp, striking enough terror at the damned Birdheads that dared put his head outside their defensive compound outside the city. In fact it grew so bad that even walking outside required the Birdheads to be armed to the teeth accompanied by entire companies to make sure that nobody's planning to sneak out on their backs, side or front to bisect them in twelve different ways thanks to the "experiments" that the Harlequins did on how best to kill a Birdhead at the wounded POW's they brought along with them.

If he had a mouth now, High Templar Carax would be smiling. The Birdheads are now fighting with knives making it easier for the Templar to put them down since the Vindicare and the Harlequins apparently found it funny to steal all the ammunition they had and blow up the rest of their supply depots. And it was through hand to hand that the Templar and Shadow Guard excelled the most. With the tanks gone, the fighters also made several forays as best as they could while avoiding orbital fire dropping gravity bubbles that pulled entire companies of birdheads high up in the air before dropping them back to the ground causing even more chaos as they are disabled. With nearly all their medics either dead or mad, the Birdheads are now panicking as they deserve as they tried to save their wounded comrades.

Carax himself had led a few raids against the enemy now that their tanks are gone and he had fried several (much to the pleasure of the Zealots under his command. But now the glory of battle was palling. The Templar may be masters on the art of battle and would never shy away from a fight, however he knew that it must end soon. Too many lives are lost on both sides (though the Birdheads are losing by a landslide in the matter of ratio and proportion). War is a nasty business after all no matter the reasons why anyone fights it.

"Sir!" the words of their aide brought the High Templar back to the present as he turned to the Adept who looked like she was bouncing on the walls of her feet in excitement. "We have notifications from the probes on the asteroid belt. Sensors have picked up radio chatter of an Imperial Fleet dropping in from the system. Records indicate that it is the Isha's Grace leading the fleet. Farseer Laerys of the Triumvate is leading the fleet High Templar!" said the Adept with such excitement shocking the room completely with her words.

Farseer Laerys was famous mostly for being the first Half-human, half-Eldar entity and being the adopted child by the two deities of the Imperium and the Eldar. Also the most beautiful being in the Triumvate at the moment, her looks are also matched by her wit. Most of the ones who met her may label her as an airhead with the way she is concerned by her looks, but if one based it on her record and career on being Farseer, she is as deadly as any Farseer that the Eldar had on their history only trumped by Farseer Taldeer of Craftworld Ulthwe when she finished the path she was taking.

With the most highly sought individual on the Triumvate, High Templar Carax can't help but let off the predatory feeling that he had extended to his aides. The damned Birdheads better pray now that Farseer Laerys is here.

..

..

..

Desolas can only watch in horror from the landing zone as dozens of green dropships arrive disengorging dozens of companies of humans not bearing the familiar blues of the Systems Alliance but brown and green with face covered helmets. He knew deep inside that these humans are different from the ones he fought against during the First Contact War. Everything about them is different to the laces of their boots from the one he knows about.

Wuth their orbital supremacy now gone, the "blues" had begun to counter-attack savagely decimating the entire defenses of the Turians as they are aided by these unknown humans now. It didn't help that they have now their own orbital bombardment and it was the Turians this time who are forced to take cover.

Desolas knew deep inside he was about to die. Out of the hundred ships that supported their campaign, only one escaped through the relay and it was venting atmosphere. They had lost the battle in space, they had lost the city. And the alien primitives had formed up as if the continuous war in three days never occurred as they marched through Turian lines, killing every Turian they could lay their hands on.

At the front of the advancing groups is a figure gleaming in black armor made in such elegancy that it looked like it was glued to her skin wielding a spear of all matters while decimating groups of Turians with ease either by her weapon or through massive bursts of lightning that incinerated everything on her path. Never did he saw such skill, and from a female of all things. The exhausted and terrified Turians were routed with ease as the aliens beat them back, block by block, not even letting an inch that the Turians previously controlled belong to them anymore. Now all that the Turians had was the landing zone where Desolas stood right now with the last remains of his men.

They all looked to him and he could see in their eyes that they knew that their death now marched towards them smashing their shields with their weapons. He looked beside him, his old friend Vakarian limping as he leaned on the spear that he took as a memento from the one who is supposed to kill Saren. Both of them had their Phaestons emptied of bullets. He can't help but sigh. To think that he would die here on some backward planet in the middle of nowhere without anyone to remember them by, Spirits, he really must have bad luck.

Just as Desolas prepared himself to make a speech about a final stand with his men, the air in front of them shimmered and before any of the remaining Turians could react burst in a shower of crystals as the familiar form of the female warrior that laid waste to so many of his men shimmered into existence in front of them, spear, and all. Immediately Desolas found himself entranced with her beauty and he had to shake his head twice to clear it as her golden eyes on her cold face stared at each and every one of them. She looked human, though not human at all. Her face is angled, more sharp and defining with long ears behind her. That kind of beauty is also impossible for a human. And those hips! Desolas had to refrain on staring too obviously at those perfectly proportioned hips.

The dumbstruck Turians could only watch in fear as the figure spoke to them on each of their minds though she didn't open her mouth. "Greetings worthy adversaries, I am Farseer Laerys of the Triumvate and leader of the forces that destroyed your fleet. You have fought well, and you are a worthy adversary. Not many can stand against the Protoss and win. However your death is assured if you continue to fight. With your ships gone, it is assured. However we would not kill you for you earned the title of warriors and gained our respect for not cowering despite overwhelming odds. Surrender and we shall treat you as the honor captive warriors will be or die here facing me,"

The answer is obvious for Desolas and his men. It would be plain stupid for them to continue to fight. They had all seen the lightning she threw around with ease. However he can't help but be proud of his men as they looked at him for orders instead of immediately surrendering as Systems Alliance soldiers are opt to do. Desolas did not fail to notice that many of them are young still holding the ideals that the Turian military ingrained on them.

Walking forward with pride as a Turian leader should, Desolas walked up to the beautiful female doing his best to ignore the feeling of attraction that seemed to came from out of nowhere as he knelt with one knee in front of her. His action was soon followed by his remaining men also bearing the same confused faces as him as they also felt attraction at the Farseer. Barely two hundred of them left compared to the thousands that came with him on the past few days. Slowly they raised their hands up in surrender.

"I, General Desolas Arterius of the Turian Hierarchy surrender, please spare my men,"

"And on behalf of the Triumvate of the Imperium, the Eldar and the Protoss, I accept thy surrender general," spoke the unknown female before nodding at the Protoss who had followed behind her. Desolas soon found his hands bound alongside with his men as they were lead back to the city facing the glares of the aliens and humans whom he can't blame. They invaded their home after all without good intentions at all. As the Turians are led to the brig, thus ended the battle of Brightrock.

And marks the entrance of the Triumvate to the new galaxy they had found their home in.

..

..

..

 **Hiya! So that's that. Hihihi hope ya like the chapter. This would be my last work for year 2016. Have a great new year everyone! Hihihi Ill post more of my Author notes for later. I need to light up my own firecracker. Hope you enjoyed the final chapter of the First Contact. Please review your opinions.**

 **PS: About the rape scenes. Im sorry but I wont be writing it. Though I might ask Cassie (the previous owner of this account) to do it for me. Thinking about it makes me sick.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! ILL ANSWER THE QUESTIONS ON THE REVIEWS LATER. HIHIHI! Im too excited for new year.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

 _It never hurts to be prepared. Better be safe than sorry._

 _-The Immortal Emperor_

..

..

..

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" the clearly pissed off voice of Ripley echoed along the empty planet as they trudged on the snow, their suits barely holding together with the harsh environment of the planet.

"Hey! It's not my fault that the promised haul of your so-called benefactor didn't show up on Omega!" replied his companion with an annoyed grunt as his boots got stuck for a second on the snow. "He should have known that it would be hard, if not impossible with the Asari whore that runs the place,"

"It's not his fault that the Batarian bottom feeders found it necessary to inform the Queen of Omega about our shipment. Who knew that those bigoted idiots would scamper off like the rats they were to Aria?"

"That's supposed to be common sense you idiot! Everybody knows that Batarians hate our species for no other reason than the fact that we have a different skin color than they do," replied Nato. "Now look where we got ourselves in. Should have known that following Captain Hank here won't do us any good," hissed the mercenary looking at the ship captain leading him, Ripley and Sarah over the frozen wasteland checking their scanners now and then for anything that might of be value.

"Yeah, we could have spent our time on Omega hunting down those excess Vorcha," interjected the only female member of the group. Heard that Captain Gavorn was paying good credits for extra bottom feeders that plague that wasteland,"

"I prefer murdering those Batarian cowards!" growled Ripley. "If not for them we would have a done deal already. Easy money,"

"That too," replied Sarah hefting her shotgun at her hip closer to make sure that it doesn't fall off. "Don't know why the captain has us leapfrogging from planet to planet doing salvage. Wish I haven't accepted his credits on this job.

The said captain however merely tuned out the voice of his subordinates muttering at his back. They could grumble all they want, in the end they still serve him and would continue to do so until their contract is done. However despite not listening to them, he can't help the irritation that is coursing through his veins currently.

It should have been an easy job; Captain Hank is a trader by origin who earned his wages by working on the Omega Nebula. Pay's much higher on the Terminus systems than Council space where humans are still looked down upon. Of course it's dangerous with pirates and other scum roaming, but that's part of the job anyway. And this job is supposed to be one of the easiest one anyway.

Pick up the goods, leave and deliver it to Illium where the agent that had contracted his services and paid for the twenty man mercenary crew to guard him would be waiting. See, easy. No problems whatsoever.

What Hank did not foresee though that the said agent is an enemy of Aria and are shipping contraband goods under the Pirate Queen's nose. The moment that they got there, they are immediately set upon by Aria's men and the tweny men guard of his are reduced to the mere four of them, not to mention that his ship is blown away by Omega's defenses leaving them to escape barely on a shuttle which the large guns of the station can't outer target.

Now here they are on the planet Alchera on the Amada system searching for anything of value that they might sell into Illium in order to make any worth of this trip. They had already sailed past three planets on the way here and the shuttle that they have are nearly a quarter full of odds and pieces that they could gain a little sum of credits.

"Why does it have so damn cold here?" growled Sarah rubbing her arms. Hank can't blame her. Alchera's one of the coldest planets on the region, a dead rock to be precise and even he is feeling the cold bite of the weather despite the armor and bodysuit that they are wearing.

"If you could shut up a bit, then we could concentrate on finding something and getting warm instead of listening to your worthless rants!" hissed Ripley, his teeth chattering. "Oh why can't we just move on to another planet that is a lot more welcoming and warmer?" he complained.

Hank was just ready to bite his head off explaining that planets like that are already pick cleaned by other scavengers when a shadow immediately passed somewhere in front of him despite the snow making Hank automatically pull the M-8 Avenger strapped at his back, readying it in front of him eyes hovering over the snow looking for the shadow.

His team didn't fail to notice his sudden motion as they also drew their own rifles, all mentions of childishness now gone as they approached their captain while Sarah kept an eye on their rear. "Captain is there something wrong?" asked Nato staring worriedly at him.

"We're not alone here," spoke Hank in a hushed tone on their radio. "I saw a shadow pass in front of me too fast for a human. Keep your eyes peeled people. We are not alone-,"

Hank never finished his words as without warning, Sarah screamed before her screams turned to a gurgle making every eye of her squadmates look at the only woman before them clutching her bleeding throat as she fell on the ground drowning on her own blood. The wound is fatal but the cut was precise just in the middle of her helmet that is the soft part that connects it to her armor.

"Shit Sarah!" yelled Nato approaching their fallen squadmate ready to apply medi-gel to save her life when out of the shadow of the snows, a spear made of bone sailed piercing Nato's helmet right where the visor is, spearing him in the middle of his eyes, he's dead before he hit the ground.

"Bastard! Die! Die!" roared Ripley in anger, his avenger going to full auto as he fired pell mell rounds at the direction where the spear came from. Hank himself needed no further push as he also added his bullets at the spree of his guard hoping that they would kill whoever it is that murdered their crewmates.

Hank however only had a second to see the shadow creeping near Ripley's side and he never got the chance to move his rifle at the direction of the shadow as it moved with unnatural speed, closing in the distance between them and it before it swung what it seemed to be a sword made of animal teeth that it looked like a saw three times in rapid occurrence at his last crewmember shattering his shields before it sheared him through into two horizontal pieces, his face still bearing the surprised look that he had gained during the attack. The last surviving member of their expedition can't help but wet his pants in fear seeing his last guard fell to the ground, his entrails and innards spilling on the snow.

"Die damn you! Die!" yelled Hank pointing his gun at what seemed to be a person clad in badly sewn Varren skin emptying his entire clip at the intruder. He felt his blood turn to ice as the intruder seemed to seemingly dance through the hail of bullets that he sent before the blood-stained saw looking sword smashed his shields in such rapid consecutives that he never saw his shield turn off before the feeling of him sailing through air registered and the captain only stared confusedly at his attacker whose green eyes (which is the only thing not covered by her attire) bore into him in such hatred that he never thought possible. In front of the said person is the remaining half of Hank standing without his upper half and all Hank could do was cough up blood as he realized that he was cut in two from the waist before he finally let himself pass into oblivion.

..

..

..

"Are you sure that this is a good idea Borsha? The Turians won't like it once they found out that we had sneaked on these relay after that fleet of theirs," spoke Sopris unable to help but look worriedly every now and then at his console, expecting the alarms indicating that a Turian patrol would be unto them.

"Bah! You worry too much Agathe," replied his brother and captain of this slave vessel. "Those spikeheads are too busy conquering their client species and would not waste the manpower on chasing us down, not with them having bigger fish to fry at the moment,"

In a way Borsha was right. The Batarian cruiser size ship has been able to intercept the communications sent by the Blackwatch and the Exploration fleet that are sent on this system through the unknown relay. News of a backwater race immediately made the crew of Borsha excited as they slipped through the relay behind the Exploration Fleet and have snuck out from the main group of ships the moment they exited the relay as they began searching signs where they might fill their vessel with this new crop.

"It's not just fun dodging bullets from a dreadnought vessel Borsha," grunted Sopris at his brother. "And I had no plans on earning the ire of the Hegemony's minister by letting ourselves be made captive by the birds,"

"And I say you're worrying too much Sopris," chided Borsha. "Imagine the loot that we will have here. While those Turians are busy conquering this world, we'll be the first one of the many slavers to acquire something exotic that the galaxy hasn't seen yet. Imagine the credits that will be rolling once we sell something that the other groups don't have? We'll be rolling in richness brother and we could live our life in lavish instead of these spacer living. So if I were you brother, I'll stick my head at the sensor scanners and make sure that I don't miss anything,"

"Bah! I've been sticking four eyes on these blasted scanners and seeing nothing but empty void for the last eight hours. It's not as if I will see anything if oh-,"

"What?! Did you see something?" asked Borsha feeling his excitement rise on unprecedented levels as he looked at Sopris who is tapping the buttons of his console with such fervor all traces of boredom and annoyance now gone from his younger brother's face.

"Well?" Borsha stared expectantly at his brother the moment he stopped typing his console before looking at him with a grin on his lips.

"Good news brother, I believe that dream of ours rolling ourselves in credits would soon become a reality. Sensors have noticed a small mining camp on one of these larger asteroids. And if the indicators are right, It's nigh well undefended," said Sopris at him with glee, the promise of riches nearly making both brothers' mouth water.

 **Mining Vessel, the Singer**

Blaring alarms shook the entire vessel and Seer Cana can't help but nearly trip on her feet as she hurried along the bridge of the Singer watching the cruiser ship with unknown designs approaching them fast and gaining the distance between it and the slower Mining Eldar Vessel. She had no idea what it is but she could feel the organics inside the ship and gainsay that they intent no good to the crew of the Singer. She had no idea why they're not firing though and seems intent on going side by side on the slow mining ship. They surely can't plan to board them, do they?

"Navigator, sound the alarm," spoke the Seer calmly hiding her nervousness on a calm façade as she addressed the pilot of their Mining Vessel who is sweating bullets as she forced the ship to move as fast as it could in a futile gesture to escape the approaching vessel. "Have the crew barricade themselves on their quarters and assemble the five trainee Banshees on the mess hall. Once you've finished. Open a distress signal so that any nearby Triumvate ships could pinpoint our position. Put in on a code red. After you're done with that, follow the crew on barricading yourselves in the quarters and open it to no one but us. Understand?"

"Yes Seer Cana," bowed the pilot making the Seer nod to her before turning towards the direction of the mess hall, her mind shaking in nervousness. This is a disaster as far as she was concerned. She held no doubts that the large mining vessel would be able to outrun the faster alien ship. How in Isha's name did they manage to get past the defenses of Astranaar anyway? Rumors had it that Farseer Laerys is there to combat the alien threat that appeared out of the alien device that had hanged on the void near the garden world of the Protoss colony. They aren't supposed to be this far on Triumvate space.

"Lady Isha, if you can hear me, please help," whispered Cana in a small prayer hoping that the Eldar goddess had heard her as she turned to another section of the ship, her hand gripping the witch blade on her waist tightly as she entered the mess hall.

Immediately her eyes registered the five forms of the Howling Banshees that are put under her care waiting for her at one of the tables either fidgeting with their weapon kits or just tapping nervously with their feet. The Warlock can't help but feel guilty and dismayed watching the five. They are simply at the stages where they are still being transformed into budding warriors and won't hold long in a fight. Being used watching Howling Banshees in action when they are training back at the Craftworld, for Cana, the five looked seriously inadequate. Two parts of her mind warred inside her. '

On one hand she knew that with a vessel as large as the one that is following them, they would be at least be able to fit in a hundred souls there and throwing the five alongside her against them would be utter suicide. They had no idea what they are facing against and add also the fact that making the inexperienced trainees fight a delaying battle; they won't last a few minutes against that kind of odds. For the five this is only supposed to be more like a trip for them to see space outside the Craftworld since their Exarch got sick after she mated with her "Imperial" mate. They are woefully unprepared for this.

On the other hand, not letting them fight would surely shame them "if" they managed to get out of this problem. They would be the laughing stock of the other trainees once they got wind that the five hid while their Warlock fight off the invaders and died without them even trying to lift a finger to help her. They would surely be forced out of the Path they are taking but they would live.

Emotions warred deep inside the Warlock as she got a mental headache on making her decision. Either she sacrifices these Eldar lives or she does not. They are young, too young to face battle in fact, born only on this generation away from the darkness created by the Chaos gods and conceived under the light of their goddess Isha and the protection of the Imperial god. Throwing such untainted lives not touched by the vile claws of the Deceiver leave a bad taste on Cana's tongue.

But still she had to make a decision.

"I want you five to stay here," the Warlock said after a momentary hesitation making five pair of eyes look at her first in surprise then in annoyance and finally disbelief.

"You're leaving us out," spoke Elia, the oldest of the five and more responsible of them.

"Not by choice," sighed the Warlock walking past them towards the other end of the room that led to the hangar of the mining ship. "I need you five to defend this area. The mess hall is the center of the ship and the only path that runs right through its length towards the living quarters. The enemy is sure to pass here and I want you five ready to defend this area with your lives. The miners and other artisans will be hiding on the living quarters barricaded and I want you five to hold this area as long as you can and lock the door behind me,"

"And where are you supposed to be going?" asked Elia standing alongside her sister trainees as they followed the Seer almost at the other end of the exit forcing her to stop knowing that they would follow if she didn't convince them first.

"I will be our main line of defense," Cana finally admitted. The only place that the enemy can breach would be the hangar doors since the mining ship is almost entirely made of wraithbone. I will be there to face them and delay them as best as I can. Once I pass through, I want you five to lock the doors of the mess hall behind me and not open it whatever sound you may hear. It's made of wraithbone and it would take time for anyone to cut through. Time that might be needed for whoever that might come to rescue us from these aliens,"

"We could always take them. After all with a warlock like you leading us, we could wi-,"

"No! By Isha we can't!" cut off the Seer forcing the five trainees to stop on their tracks as the Warlock turned on them with an angry gaze. The five of you are staying right here and that's an order! There's a hundred souls inside that vessel whom I believe is planning to board us and we can't win no matter how confident the five of you may think. All we could do is delay them so that help might arrive and save all of you,"

"But not you," pointed out Elia making the Seer close her eyes to let off a weary sigh.

"Yes, not me. But you five have your full lives ahead of you unlike me. Farewell Elia. Whatever happens, keep your sisters here safe,"

"Wait! Seer Cana!"

Before the trainee could dash towards her, Cana waved her hand towards the door of the mess hall forcing it to close behind her, the bonelike mechanisms locking itself as she forced her psychic might on it. Behind the door, she could hear the frantic banging of the trainee and despite herself she can't help the fond smile that graced her face. The five of them have been good company on the last few days learning under her and she can't help but be proud of the future that they will have. She's not exactly old in Eldar standards but Cana had been old enough to experience the decade on Atailoc before it was transported here.

The sudden booming sound that shook the entire ship made the soft gaze of the Seer turn into the hardened one of a Warlock as she drew the witch blade from her waist. This is it, this would be her last stand and she would delay them as much as possible. The hallway she was currently standing in is wide like all mining vessels to accommodate the influx of stuff the miners bring through the hangar. Twenty men can walk abreast here, not exactly the narrow corridor that Cana hoped that she can funnel the enemy in into a chokepoint; but this is the best she got and she had to make do. Situations like this, it's not her place to be picky.

Just as the Eldar Warlock was thinking which shadow she might hide in order to surprise the boarders, the front door of the hangar burst open and some kind of square bulky flying transport ship entered in followed by another and another and another, landing rather crudely on the hangar floor as some kind of force field coated the hole they made that prevented decompression of the space.

A nervous gulp was the only sound that the Warlock made as the doors of the small dirty transports opened with a hiss.

..

..

..

"Sergeant Daxos are you reading this?" the voice of the pilot of the Thunderhawk asked looking at the small bleep on the radar of their ship that is continuing to beep repeatedly.

"I certainly am Severus. What other ships are on this quadrant other than us at the moment?" asked the Sergeant of the Heavy Hand Space Marine Chapter.

"A dozen or so trading vessels of both Imperial and Protoss and one mining vessel that belonged to the Eldar of Atailoc situated on the ore fields of the asteroid belt,"

"Hmm…and how long has the distress signal been going on pilot?"

"Half an hour Sergrant? Should we respond or not?" asked the pilot looking at the large Astartes standing beside him.

"Hail them," was the curt reply.

Daxos waited in silence as the pilot began tapping the consoles in front of him and it did not take long before their communicator was blaring with the frantic but familiar elegant voice of an Eldar.

"This is the Eldar vessel _Singer_ we are under attack by an unknown enemy vessel. Any Triumvate ships in the area please respond,"

Nodding to the pilot, Daxos spoke to the communicator in front of him. "This Sergeant Daxos of the Heavy Hand chapter, we read you _Singer_. We are only a few jumps away from your position. What's going on right there?"

"I don't know. Some ship came out of nowhere and started following us. They don't belong to any of the records that the Triumvate had and…Oh Isha! They've blasted the hangars! They're boarding us! Please help us!" judging from the voice at the other end which had gone nearly high-pitched in fear, the Eldar is obviously freaking out.

"Stay calm pilot. We'll be there in fifteen minutes. Do what you can for your crew. The Emperor protects Eldar,"

"Yes, yes. Just please hurry. Seer Cana have left to hold them off but I don't know how long she could last against them,"

"Acknowledged," the Space Marine Sergeant replied before looking at the Imperial pilot of the Thunderhawk who has listened at their conversation. "Keep her talking and make sure she does not panic. Activate warp drive and plot us to their coordinates. I'll go address my brothers,"

"Yes sergeant," the pilot replied as the massive form of Daxos left to the back of the ship where the ten Assault Marines are sitting and talking to one another. Immediately the ten straightened up the moment they saw Daxos enter the room where they are.

For the Sergeant, he never expected to run in into this. This sector is supposed to be clean from pirates and outlaws despite being near Astranaar and Protoss space. The Phoenix Fang Chapter had patrols here daily and only very stupid people would dare challenge a Space Marine Chapter. He and his brothers on the other hand are merely passing through on this sector heading back home to their Monastery when they received the transmission. Still he had a duty to perform to the Emperor and for the Triumvate; and he would not shirk it. Besides his brothers have been getting itchy trigger fingers for the last few hours, fighting and killing someone would do them good. After all, they are the Emperor's angels of death, not his angels of mercy.

"Alright brothers we've got a mission. An Eldar mining vessel has been attacked by an unknown alien vessel. We are to respond and assist. We had no idea what or who these aliens are, but we will rescue our Eldar allies. I want everyone suited up and ready in fifteen minutes. Bring whatever you can. We don't know what we are walking into and I want us prepared for all contingencies. For Hearth!"

"And Home!" responded ten throats.

"Good, now be ready brothers. The Emperor Protects and we are his angels,"

..

..

..

Fear, nervousness, no soldier or warrior no matter how excellent or experienced he or she is can get rid of these two feelings. For Seer Cana, these feelings nearly froze her if not for the fact that she knew that failing her charge here would result to the deaths of those whose lives she was entrusted with.

Her legs moving as fast as they could, the Warlock of Atailoc didn't wait for the fifth humanoid alien to step out of their transport as the wraith blade on her hand went up and down, immediately claiming the life of the dark-suited alien who roared in pain as his life is taken away by the Eldar sword.

The other aliens that boarded the singer barely registered her presence and the Warlock despite herself can't help but grin as she decapitated another alien with another stroke and blasted another with her shuriken pistol, his shields overloading in seconds under the barrage of fast moving crystals that pierced his suit.

As for Cana, she didn't stop moving. There are four of these shuttles that boarded the _Singer_ and as fast as she was dropping down the aliens with a combination of her shuriken pistol, wraith blade and psychic powers turning whatever minds she could connect into to mush, there are just too many of them. Already about twenty or so of them have come out of their shuttles and have slowly began coming to their senses as they hefted their weapons and started pinging shots at her. It was only experience that saved the Warlock from being riddled with holes as she danced away from their shots despite the heavy robe she wore while at the same time diving into their lines where her wraith blade can claim more lives and at the same time use their comrades' bodies for cover under their hail of fire. Already she could feel the frustrations that are coming out of them and the Warlock can't help but smile wryly. The way she eviscerated them is too easy and she can't help but hope that maybe she would just survive this if she kept this up. A frustrated and angry enemy is a vulnerable enemy after all.

Blasting another black-armored alien with her shuriken pistol and having the head of another explode, the Warlock was just ready to dance away to another position when out of nowhere arcs of lightning came zigzagging in all directions and speed that Cana only had a moment to widen her eyes in fear and surprise before it hit her directly making the Eldar Warlock cry out in pain as her entire body was electrocuted. Her limbs which are filled with energy before now felt like rubber and the Warlock barely felt anything as she fell to her knees and face planted at the ground of the hangar barely conscious, her hands slacking on the weapons that she had wielded so masterfully.

..

..

..

"Good work Sopris!" crowed Borsha as he observed the fallen body of their foe smoking from a direct hit of the Arc Projector that his brother had brought with them. The bitch had taken at least fifteen of them in the scant few seconds that they landed on this ship and wounded three others severely. Normally that's a number of dead that pirates like him would merely scoff about, but the fact that a single person, a female of all things had taken down that kind of number, Borsha can't help but feel affronted. Thankfully his brother had common sense to notice that single fire from their rifles do more harm than good and took the arc projector that they have with them in case the enemy had mechs and shot it at low levels on the whirling figure of death.

"Thank you brother, glad to be of service," replied Sopris, a grin showing on his face as he removed his helmet as the area compressioned again thanks to the shield blocking the hole to space.

"Let's see the first of our goods shall we," Borsha laughed as he also took his own helmet off indicating for his brother and five of his guard to follow as he approached the figure lying on the floor face first.

"Turn her around and we'll see the quality of our loot," ordered the pirate captain to one of his guards who immediately responded as he hefted his rifle at the knocked out figure, kicking it once at the side to make sure it's really down before pulling it harshly by its black robes so that it would face them face first.

The pirate captain's face was immediately adorned by a smile that reached one end of his face to another as he looked at the face of the figure staring back at him with half-lidded eyes of confusion.

"Well boys, it looks like our dream of becoming filthy rich is coming true closer than we thought," he whistled at the other Batarians who hollered as they also looked at the prize they brought down.

The person below him was the most beautiful he had ever seen. More beautiful than any asari he had ever captured in his entire career as a slaver. Her face is angled and sharp giving her an exotic look and the light black hair that she had is tied to a ponytail at the back of her head. Not to mention that those sharp long ears of hers made that angled face of hers more beautiful, enhancing the sharp features rather than making it look weird and unproportionate. Her skin is also like alabaster, pale like a deathly parlor, but held none of the coldness that death only brings. Her eyes are yellow with a black iris reminding the Batarian captain of a cat. And those lips, the Batarian was sure many would like a try on those lips once she's sold on the slave market. If the face alone is as beautiful as this, he can't help but imagine what her other parts would look like.

"Oi Krell! Have you got the schematics of this ship yet?" yelled Borsha to his subordinate who is in charge of hacking the schematics of every ship that he and his gang had boarded on the recent years.

"Almost done boss!" was the stiff reply at one corner where a Batarian had his omni-tool open. "Got some practically weird shit technology here; doing the best I can,"

"I'd agree with him on that one," Sopris interjected picking up the fallen weapons of the alien who is getting her hands bound behind her currently despite her immobility. "I mean what kind of race would use a sword in an age like this?"

"I don't care if he is using a sword or an axe or even a bloody hoe. Krell get me the schematics already before more of their friends arrive that might rescue this ship. We need to capture more beauties like these or else the credits on this one will be divided into all of us,"

"Alright, alright, hold on almost got it and…..yes! I'm done,"

"So, any idea where to go next?" asked Borsha excitedly looking at the holographic image of the ship on his tech's omni-tool.

"Yes, according to the image here, the only way we could get to anywhere on this ship from where we are, is through the room here adjacent to where we are right now. It interconnects to every layer of the ship and the only way through,"

"Damn it! We would have to blast our way through," Sopris grunted looking at the ship design in front of the two.

"Not exactly," cut off Borsha. "I don't want this ship venting atmosphere and killing our prizes before we get our hands on them. Get the torchlight; we'll wield the doors off. Might be a little longer than simply breaking through, but well-earned credits require hard work after all,"

"And what will you be doing while me and the boys cut open the doors?" asked Krell skeptically though he got an idea already with the way his boss' eyes wandered from him to his target.

"Good question Krell, I'll be sampling our nearest merchandise of course," replied Borsha with a grin. "I and my brother got first dibs on her. After all we need to make sure that she really is sell-worthy and do not have weird appendages like tentacles on the right places," he emphasized by groping the chest of the downed female alien through the long robes that she wore.

Every Batarian can't help but laugh as her eyes widened at the rough contact nearly bulging out of her skull as she let off a terrified whimper failing to dislodge the Batarian Slaver's hands who didn't left her chest massaging her "assets".

"Forget it, we'll not only get thousands of credits but millions for her alone," guffawed Borsha as the terrified alien let off pathetic whimpers as his hands wrecked roughshod on her chest. "Sopris. Get over here and help me get these robes off her. We need to perfectly check our merchandise. And what are the rest of you looking at?" He yelled at the others who are enjoying the free show of molestation that is currently occurring. "Get to work on cutting through that door already and you might have your own alien slave to play later. Remember! We are on a timetable here people. The faster we finished here, the faster you can have a good fuck with these beauties,"

..

..

..

"So that's the alien vessel that attacked the _Singer_ huh? Doesn't look that impressive to me," commented Daxos looking from the front of the Thunderhawk at the brown and black square ship hovering over like a shark connected towards the larger Eldar mining vessel with iron lines at its side where a breach at the _Singer_ stood out like a maw from the side of the Eldar vessel made of Wraithbone.

"How many do you reckon will be the number of the enemies inside that vessel Sergeant?" asked the pilot. "Man I hate not knowing what we are up against,"

"Doesn't matter pilot no matter how many they are and what heretical weapons they wield, we are the Adeptus Astartes and we would carve out a way through the bodies of these xenos in the name of the Emperor,"

"Amen to that Sergeant. So what's the plan?"

"Use the turbo-laser on their ship. I believe they had shields down at the moment. Target the engines, one shot of the laser would result into secondary explosions that will disable it permanently. The thunderhawk is fast and agile enough that we could score the hit before they notice our approach. One's that is done, hover beside the entrance they used on the Eldar vessel. Me and my brothers will jump off and take it from there,"

"You're not going to use a drop pod?" asked the pilot, his eyebrows raising inquisitively in a questioning manner.

"Not at this environment. The jump packs carry enough gas that could propel us through the open space and through that opening," grunted Daxos.

"Very well, Emperor be with you Sergeant. I'll do my best to take out or cripple that ship. Just make sure that our allies on the Triumvate inside their ship isn't dead yet,"

"Eldar are tougher than they look. I'm sure they're alright," replied Daxos with a casual wave heading towards the exit of the cockpit. "Me and my men will be on standby at the exit of the Thunderhawk. Emperor be with you pilot,"

"Aye and to you,"

With that the Sergeant of the Heavy Hand chapter walked back to the ten Assault marines waiting expectantly for their sergeant to appear all loaded up and ready trying not to show the anticipation coursing through their veins at the promise of combat soon.

"Brothers," acknowledged Daxos nodding to the other Astartes who nodded back. "Let us make this mission count. For the Emperor,"

"For the Emperor!" ten throats repeated as Daxos clicked off his vox to private as he muttered a prayer to his liege while he could feel the Thunderhawk gaining speed as it approached like a predator cat the shut down and unaware alien ship. It did not take long before the familiar beaming sound echoed inside the hold where the eleven Astartes stood in waiting as the turbo-laser fired.

"Sergeant?"

"Yes, what is it pilot?" said Daxos tapping his vox again.

"We've got a new progression here. The enemy ship has been unable to take the heat of fire from our turbo-laser. It has exploded Sergeant," was the curt reply.

"The Emperor watches over us pilot. Get us in parallel of the hole that the enemy ship made and quick,"

"Yes Sergeant,"

"Get ready brothers, the pilot has destroyed the enemy ship. It's up to us now to mop the rest inside the Eldar vessel. For Hearth!"

"And Home!" the ten replied with gusto as everyone paired up.

"Alright brothers! Ready yourselves," called off Daxos standing at the forefront of the ten.

It did not take long before the familiar sound of the door open letting off a hissing sound as the hold area of the thunderhawk decompressed as it was opened to space; immediately the view of the large mining vessel of the Eldar loomed in front of them and the scar caused by the opening made by the alien vessel standing out like a sore thumb on the white wraithbone that is used normally by the Eldar of Atailoc.

"On to the hole that these xenos has blasted we go brothers. Two bursts of your pack only and let gravity do the rest," ordered Daxos jumping first. Behind him he could hear the boots of his brothers also following him, the sound of metal after metal hitting as they propelled themselves out into open space.

If any Imperial trooper that is not an Astartes made the jump, they would have either frozen in ice already or imploded at the sheer pressure of space even with armor on. Space jumps from ship to ship for a reason is terribly hazardous. There are a lot of things that could go wrong, ranging from faulty equipment that could cause a user to have an accident or missing your mark and go floating into empty space for the rest of your life. Even among the Triumvate of races, very few took the training of space jumping. For the space marines though it is normal. Space jumps have been part of their training regimen when they are still neophytes and the assault squad under Sergeant Daxos didn't even flinch as they soared through the empty void of space towards their destination.

The familiar feeling of artificial gravity of the ship though was soon recognized by Daxos' armor as he passed the field that the aliens have set up and his bulky figure would have been sent crashing into the floor if not for the Space Marine sergeant turning on his power pack just in time. His squad though is not as lucky as he is. The moment they get passed the field, they immediately lost control of their bearings and crashed right into a group of flimsy black armored aliens with four eyes each who had frozen at the unexpected arrival of the Astartes killing several of them on their crash landing.

Not waiting for his brothers to recover and give the enemy time to react at his arrival, the Sergeant of the Heavy Hand wasted no time drawing his bolter and chain sword advancing towards the aliens in a burst of speed with the help of his pack.

"For the Emperor!"

Daxos hit the confused Xenos who stepped out of cover to look at whoever is attacking them like a freight train. The chain sword hummed with the song of death as the Brother-Sergeant hacked at the first four-eyed alien that came into his visual sending orange blood everywhere as the holy weapon cut through like butter through his armor and flesh. Not stopping, the Assault Marine struck another one at his left side shearing him horizontally in half at one of the alien's fellows. His bolt pistol on the other hand barked in a point blank shot hitting the chest of another one making it explode in a few seconds afterwards. Acting in instinct, the Astartes blocked a rifle butt with his left hand holding the said pistol kicking the owner of the rifle straight to the chest, the sound of bones breaking echo on the empty hangar.

"My hand is the hand of death!" Daxos roared over the melee, his chain sword splitting another skull.

"In his name I fight, in his name I conquer!" an elbow smashed to the face of an alien sending an eyeball flying as his head smashed to the metal door of the hangar.

"With his guidance I shall protect the peace and preserve the faithful," an alien breast bursted under the hail of bolt rounds.

"And through my oath I shall save the weak!" the chainsword whirred again decapitating two helmeted heads while rounds around him poured pinging off his armor like flies.

"I am the angel of vengeance and through his supervision I shall defend thy hearth," the two cowardly alien scum didn't get more than ten steps of running away towards one of their shuttles before the Assault marine smashed into them, turning their backs into goo.

"I am his angel of death and with thy heavy hand shall protect his home," one alien who looked like a leader with the way he cowered under five of his subordinates exploded as a grenade landed in front of them.

The xenos that remained raised their weapons yet the Space Marines who are now in full fury with the bloodlust of the battle smashed into them with fury, their packs giving the Assault Squad all the boost that they needed as chainswords went up and down dealing the Emperor's judgement.

It was a killing ground, dozens of xenos corpses scattered across the expanse of the hangar. Some had been rent asunder with the grenades of the squad, while piles of meat were testament to the bolt rounds that their pistols had dished out. However here and there were great rents torn into partly full bodies wounds that the Heavy Hand chapter inflicted with their chainswords. The shattered wreckage of one of their shuttles is smoking gently after a failed grenade launch by one of the xenos which is easily batted by his target towards the opposite direction (cough2x shuttle cough2x).

"Advance brothers for the Emperor!" roared Daxos braving the small arms fire in his opinion sent to him by the aliens as he raised his bolt pistol snapping off a brace of shots that tore one of the xenos from its feet and sending it to the void the hard way. Already his squad is responding and returning fire as they advanced dodging the larger weapons of the scum easily.

Fighting through this small horde was like waddling in water in Daxos' opinion. It was a slow process as the xenos fought tooth and nail as they threw themselves against him and his brothers with blind fury even as their fellows imploded, got crushed or sliced. The Assault squad was only too happy to give out the Emperor's judgement on them. However their actions make no sense. Why in the world would they throw themselves at them so recklessly trying to butt the Astartes with their rifles when it was made clear that their arms fire didn't do much?

"Brother-Sergeant, I've seen five of these scums diverting away from the main force. It seems that they had with them the body of a naked Eldar brother and are trying to escape towards one of the remaining shuttles," the voice of one of his brothers caught Daxos' attention as he paused for a second on shearing off the arm of another xenos as everything clicked.

Slavers.

"Where are they Brother Wolf?"

"East wall, twenty paces from where you are Sergeant,"

Daxos wasted no more time activating his jump pack propelling him in the air in the direction that Wolf pointed out and landed directly on the shoulders of a xeno that is guarding the four hefting the body of an Eldar sending his guts practically oozing out of his body. The other remaining xeno of course in instinct dropped their package as they frantically reached out for their weapons at their backs.

Despite his disgust for slavers and pirates such as this, the Sergeant of the Heavy Hand chapter can't help but roll his eyes at how weak these enemies are as he bisected two of the four-eyes with his chain sword before blasting the last one on the neck with his bolt pistol sending him gurgling to death on the floor. The last one only yelled at him the moment he blasted the one on the neck before charging sending dozens of rounds that pinged off his power armor while continuing his shouts of profanities. Daxos instead of blasting him to goo only raised his fist and sent a thundering punch at the charging xeno that sent him immediately to cloud nine as he slumped to the floor knocked out with a heavy concussion. If not for the fact that Daxos knew that the Inquistion would love to get their hands on these aliens, he would have happily put a bolt round on him. As it was he simply let it go…for now.

Tapping his vox, Daxos contacted his other brothers. "Brothers, status report,"

"We are disposing the last of them Brother-Sergeant. One of the shuttles tried to escape but has been blasted off from the air by the Thunderhawk. The ship is ours brother. Merely mopping up here the last of them," the gruff voice of Wolf replied.

"Good job brothers, the Emperor is with us today. For Hearth,"

"And Home brother," was the final reply before turning off leaving Daxos to look at the Eldar captive that the aliens have tried carrying with them.

Her entire body is riddled with bruises and the once flawless skin that she had are now marred red and blue. He did not to see the lidless eyes that she had staring into space in a blank stare to know what she had been subjected to. Motioning for one of his brothers that appeared at his side, Daxos waved him off as he picked up the prone form of the naked Eldar in his arms. If not for the fact that he is an Astartes, he would have not been able to pull his eyes away from the Eldar who is muttering in a small voice the name of their goddess as he stared at the empty void of space awaiting the Thunderhawk. One thing he was sure of is that the Eldar, the Emperor and the goddess Isha won't let this affront go unanswered.

Once the furnaces of vengeance are lit, he and his brothers would once again deliver the Emperor's wrath against those that affronted him. He barely recognized the frantic musical voices of the other Eldar now released from their ship running towards their abused Warlock as Daxos anticipated the coming war.

..

..

..

 **Hiya guys so sorry about the long vacation. Im wondering if I should continue this fic. Ive got it all ready and planned till the end, but the lack of support unnerved me. Anyway hope ya like this chapter. 8k words hihihi. Please review your questions and don't be ashamed. Next chapter maybe if I decided to continue this will show how much the Triumvate formed on the last twenty years.**

 **PS: Hope ya like the Heavy Hand Space Marine Chapter. hihihihi**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

 _Into the fires of battle, unto the anvil of war_

 _-The Immortal Emperor_

..

..

..

Smooth hands moved with utmost gentleness touching the smooth surface of the avenger rifle. Green eyes that had once shone under the dark stared curiously as talented fingers disassemble the contraption. Despite the cold biting her skin no matter how much animal skin she used as her blanket, Taldeer remain fixated on the strange weapons that the _Mon-Keigh_ have brought with them on this deserted planet.

For the Eldar Farseer, she had never seen a weapon like this before and that was saying something. Taldeer knew more than any farseers combined the strange weapons being wielded by the _Mon-Keigh_ when they go off to war. Being a Farseer and a leader of the Eldar entrusted to her, she had studied long and extensively about her once foe and ally, nearly emptying the archives of Ulthwe on her search for information.

And that's the reason why the Eldar Farseer can't help but be baffled by this weapon that she is currently holding right now. She had never seen anything like it. More graceful and curvy than the usual bulky weapons of the Imperium of Man who cared not for any sense of aesthetics at all, the weapon she is disassembling right now held none of the familiar design that she had seen again and again on her long life.

Ironically she had seen what it is capable of and she can't help but scoff at it. Compared to the bolters, las weapons, and the crystal shards that are ever present on the galaxy she is familiar with, this weapon can barely compare to them. How easy it was for her to dodge the rate of fire before from the owners of these weapons before. She can hardly call them a challenge if she's going to be honest with herself.

And that's the reason why the Eldar Farseer is baffled. Everything she had seen about these _Mon-Keigh_ is wrong and different from the ones she is used on seeing. Their weapons, their ammunition and even their armor is different from the ones she had seen that the Imperium of Man used. Could they be from another government of _Mon-Keigh_ that her people aren't aware with?

Taldeer had to shake her head to erase the thoughts. That's just impossible to believe. Her people have roamed this universe even before the rising of the Imperium of Man, any sort of government or Empire that would have risen should have been known to them already. The outcasts and the Corsairs that roamed the galaxy made sure of that. Still it doesn't matter currently.

Hands moving in quick but precise movements, the Eldar Farseer deftly reassembled the broken down rifle with surety, green eyes moving to make sure that it got back to its proper look and design before she tore it apart piece by piece. Despite not to her liking at all, this weapon will help her survive and that is what's important for the broken mind of Taldeer.

..

..

..

Breathe…in….out…repeat…breathe…in…out…repeat. The sounds of water falling on rock, the singing of birds and the gentle splashing of fishes' tails echoed on the background keeping up in touch with the calming mind of the Eldar.

Breathe..in…out…repeat. Keep the emotions buried in check and do not let it have a hold on your mind. It took all of her concentration not to panic and start screaming as the feelings and images of shadowy four-eyed people loomed over her psyche, the memories threatening to get out.

" _Come on brother, help me open that mouth of hers,"_

Breathe..in….out…in…out.

" _Look at that body! I could bounce credits on a million with that,"_

Breathe..in….out…in…out

" _Take her mouth while I take her ass and front. Enjoy yourselves boys! We've got fifteen minutes of playing before we go serious again!"_

Breathe..in….out…in…out

 _The agony, the pain as they broke her, the lack of air that threatened to engulf her is making Cana slightly lightheaded as she came close to fainting once, twice, she lost count anymore. The blazing agony inside her stomach as the one behind her ploughed unto her mercilessly while the one breaking her front extend her slowly, widening her every second. It did not help that the pain of a broken jaw and bleeding throat nearly made her black out. For Cana it was like hours as she remained there unable to do anything but flop uselessly as they used her body in ways that it wasn't designed for. The sickening crack of her bones as they are unable to take the punishment any longer. They did mention it was minutes instead of hours right?_

Breathe..in….out…in…out

 _Gunshots…hope….they're bringing her with them. Isha, have mercy. Please at least let her die than allow her to be captured. She had read their minds enough of that place where they are planning to sell her. She'll never survive that and she had no plans to be "trained" to be some kind of whore for their amusement._

Breathe…in..out…breathe..in..out. Keep the emotions in check; don't let them get to you. What's done is done already. You are safe now. You're safe. They're dead. Nothing is wrong now.

"Lady Cana," the familiar voice of Elia broke the concentration of the former Warlock of Atailoc, the younger Eldar's volume despite how low it is almost sounded like she shouted on the silent Halls of Meditation of the Temple of Isha where Cana is right now sitting meditating behind a fountain.

Dim green eyes opened in weariness looking at the female Eldar who hovered in front of her feeling terribly out of place and looking sorry at the disturbance she caused judging from the disapproving glances that the priests and acolytes inside the Halls of Meditation threw at her direction.

"Elia," replied Cana in recognition to her former student's presence as she stared at the blue-haired Eldar softly trying not to overexert her throat. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?" the former Warlock asked wincing a bit as the familiar pangs of pain made itself present at the middle of her neck.

"Forgive me for the disturbance my lady, but you have a visitor," replied the younger Eldar and Cana didn't miss the look of disbelief and adolation that marred the gentle features of her former charge the moment she said "visitor".

"Who is it?" asked Cana now her interest piqued.

"Farseer Laetri of Daltyr,"

"Aahh should have expected that she would come sooner or later," mumbled the sitting Eldar more to herself than to the one in front of her who can't help but peak up at her words though she didn't press much as the glaring of the other Eldar and humans in charge of the temple grew. "Help me up Elia, and hand me my cane,"

Cana grunted a bit as she handed her right arm to her unofficial babysitter helping her up before picking up the red and brown designed cane at Cana's side and placing it on her hand. Cana did not look as she sensed the familiar feelings of remorse, and sadness that suddenly emanated from Elia beside her. She did not want to see the look of pity thrown at her direction as she leaned on her walking stick trying her best not to wince as she placed her weight on her lower body as the sudden spasms on her hips and at her side nearly made her fall over if not for Elia grabbing her left arm to help her steady herself before she face planted on the temple floors.

"Thank you Elia," mumbled Cana gratefully in a soft voice; as she walked (or hobbled) with the support of Elia on her side helping her.

"Think nothing of it my lady," was the rather nervous reply before the two descend in silence as they headed to the reception area where visiting family members or friends wait for their loved ones being healed, meditating or working inside the Temple of Isha.

As she hobbled, Cana let her mind wander. It has been two days, two days since that awful moment which had not only ruined her career, but her entire world, the act of the aliens that destroyed and changed her life permanently for good and those whom she had saved on that ship.

Cana's prediction of events comes into life of course. The five trainees have been kicked out of the Path they are taking and are dismissed into civilian life. Thankfully none of them had hated Cana for that and even volunteered to stay with her on the temple, helping her walk, eat and talking to her, keeping her spirits up. They even thanked her for the sacrifice she did which Cana didn't feel she deserved with the way she ruined the future of the five former ex-Banshee trainees.

It didn't help that Cana also got removed from her position as Warlock. Though she admitted herself that it was a logical choice. With her current emotional control, it would be very unwise for her to continue on walking the path of the Seer. Using the Warp no matter how cleansed it is at the moment is still perilous though the danger is lessened by a great margin by the presence of the Emperor and Isha on the Immaterium. Of course it did not help on lessening the pain as they took her rune stones and the Seer robes which she had worn for decades alongside her war mask and weapons. Only the emblem bearing the Seer position remained as proof that Cana was once a Warlock of Atailoc.

Of course she knew that she had a lot to be thankful for anyway. Isha had answered her prayers. If not for the Heavy Hand chapter that fell on the alien scum that raped her, she would never be here standing today at the renowned Temple of Isha healing and alive.

She had been brought here of course by the Chapter after their "Emperor" communicated with one of the Eldar on that ship to deliver her here directly instead at the homeworld of the Eldar of Atailoc. Apparently it was a good thing. Cana's mind is simply to say, shattered beyond compare after that horrible ordeal, not to mention the same of her physical body which had suffered worse. It's a good thing that she was brought on this world. Acheron was the right place where she should be right now to heal her tormented mind and soul.

Acheron, named from of old earth's myths of the Imperium meaning Lamentations. The planet Acheron was the Triumvate's capital and a symbol of paradise and hope for the three allied species. Sure each of them had their own worlds. The Imperial capital is Roma, the home of Governor Constantine while Aiur is the Protoss'. The planet Daltyr is the Exodites' and the newly christened planet of Ossiriand,the planet of five rivers belonged to the Craftworld Eldar after the Eldar of Atailoc finally agreed that a homeworld would be needed now that they are starting anew. Each of these worlds is a symbol of hope and renewal for the species that escaped the horrors of the Forty-First Millennium and each of them had their own beauty and uniqueness. However Acheron trumped them all.

Nobody really knew how the planet came to be no matter how much discussion the scholars of the Triumvate debate about it. Some said that it was already there and the exploration pilots found it, others interpret that it is already there even before the Emperor transported the entire system. However the most famous and most believed reason out of the Triumvate races is the fact that the Emperor and Isha created the planet together to be a paradise and a home for those who believed that it is time to let go of old sins and grudges and to unite once more on a galaxy that all of them are new at.

And how did their two succeed on that baseline alone.

Acheron, despite meaning Lamentations, the planet is a beautiful world that the three races could appreciate. Here, things that are and things that were are recorded. Filled with massive museums, great libraries and tall towers on its cities, the planet is one big important archive for everyone. Here knowledge of the old world of the Imperium is seen, having great stores of literature, and philosophy to scientific discoveries that stretched from the ones that the Emperor himself had witnessed to the end for the Forty-First Millenium when they left their universe. The Archivists, Reclaimers and Artisans of the Protoss also call this world their home. One would think that the blue mouthless aliens would be skeptical to share their pasts and knowledge to a species they barely know, however they surprised the entire Triumvate when they happily stockpiled everything that they know of their race pasts and contributed it to the museums they are given a chance to build on the planet on their own designs. It was her race though (as usual) who remained stubborn at first and did not share the idea of archiving their pasts and knowledge as proposed by the deity of the Imperium. It took Isha herself volunteering the entire history of their race to prevent Cana's people from being looked down by the two races for their arrogant attitude before they finally agreed, chastened that it took their goddess' literally defending them before they manage to pull their heads out of their asses of arrogance.

Since then the Triumvate of course did not regret on raising the archive world of Acheron. Other than the precious knowledge stored there (which is devoured hungrily by the scholars of the three worlds), the main reason why the Triumvate made the planet the capital of their alliance is the simple fact that the Temple of Isha which the Eldar constructed there in honor of their goddess and the Golden Palace which contained the familiar empty Golden Throne of the Emperor of Mankind that is created as a relic for the Imperials to remind them of the journey of their people to where they are right now sat. It is said that once every year, the Emperor and the goddess Isha can be communicated personally on the Immaterium when sitting at the Seat of Flowers and the Golden Throne. It is at this place that the Emperor's and Isha's son Sanguinis and adopted daughter Laerys first appeared before they entered the society to help lead their people on this new golden age.

Acheron has also been home for the cross species. Most of the people who dwelt on the capital planet and keep it running are half-bloods born from the union and love of the three species on the entire Triumvate space.

However the former Eldar Warlock was pulled out of her thoughts when someone suddenly barreled into her and nearly knocked the disabled female off her feet by the sheer force of the impact. Cana can't help but smile though as the familiar lithe hands of her best friend covered her back and the usual smell of grass and dew that she got used to on her old friend enveloped her senses.

"Cana it's so good to see you again," the odd but gentle musical tone of Laetri is registered by the damaged Eldar as the hug lessened and the beautiful face of her friend stared at her face with a look of sorrow, a hand coming up to touch her cheek gently. "I'm sorry for what happened to you Cana. I tried coming here as best as I could the moment I heard, but my duties on Daltyr delayed me,"

"It's alright Laetri," Cana spoke softly trying hard not to wince and failing epicly as her face scrunched at the spasm of pain on her throat which the Farseer did not fail to see. "What's done is done. Come, help me find somewhere to sit and we'll talk,"

Hobbling with Elia on the left and the Farseer at the right, Cana gingerly sat herself down at one of the white marble seats of the guest Hall of the Temple trying hard not to cringe at the sight of some boys in the area. It took all her effort not to bolt at the mere sight of males as memories bombarded her psyche about her ordeal.

" _Come on; open up that mouth wide little slave. This will be good practice for the life you are about to have from now on,"_ the familiar voice of the alien that she interpreted when they forced their perverseness on her mouth and throat rang like a gong again and Cana had to close her eyes faking a sigh as she get herself under control.

"Hey," the gentle voice of her best friend made the former Warlock stare at the other's eyes looking at her holding a soft look on it. "You're among friends here Cana, you don't have to be afraid,"

"I know, I know," sighed the traumatized Eldar, her shoulders slumping. "It's just every now and then the memories of what they did to me come back again," Cana coughed at the strain on her throat. "But enough about me, why are you here Laetri?"

"What? Can't I simply visit my old friend?" the Farseer mischievously grinned which earned her a deadpanned look from the other Eldar making her pout. "Fine! You're no fun at all. I'm here as the representative of the Exodites of Daltyr as usual to attend the meeting on the Heaven Spire. The other races have called a meeting to deal with the alien threat that is now coming unto our borders and how to retaliate with the unprovoked attack on you,"

The former Warlock of Atailoc can't help but feel humbled at how much length the Triumvate would go for one of their own. The ugly and guilty feeling that rose on her chest about being one of the few ones before that opposed the Eldar on joining the Triumvate made her feel ten times worse.

"To see that we are now fighting side by side with the ones we call _Mon-Keigh_ before and aliens whom we do not fully understand. We've come a long way, don't we Laetri?" Cana commented after the brief silence that followed between the two of them. Cana did not miss that Elia had backed away to give the two friends privacy.

"Indeed we do," muttered Laetri in reply her green eyes having a faraway look before looking at her best friend with an amused smile adorning her lips. "To know that the Space Marines that most of us are wary of back at the Forty-First Millenium would be the one to save you. Irony indeed,"

"So how are you these days Cana?" asked Laetri making sure not to overexert her voice. "You rarely call nowadays,"

Cana did not miss the scowl that adorned the Farseer's face for a brief second before schooling it back to normal to preserve the controlled façade that her profession needed on public. "Being a representative of the Exodites as a whole is proving quite difficult my friend. Sometimes I wish to be not on this path with the amount of paperwork and management that I had to deal with. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate the work. It's just very taxing,"

"Makes me glad that I didn't take the path on being a Seer with the same fervor as you then eh?" smiled Cana wincing at the pain on her throat that earned her a raised eyebrow from Laetri.

"It hurts doesn't it," it is a statement and not a question. Cana just sighed at her friend making a small nod in recognition at her words before steeling her mind as she spoke the next words.

"Let's just say that Eldar bodies are not designed for the treatment they did to me. They're a bit rough,"

"A big understatement of the century if I might say," replied Laetri with a neutral façade. "I've visited the healers to check on the damage to your condition. Broken jaw and pelvis, ripped throat to the point where it would be impossible to heal, and if I read it right, it says that your bowels have been properly rearranged. And….,"

"I would never bear any children, I know," replied Cana keeping her eyes locked on her hands that had curled into fists on her knees. For an Eldar female, having a child is very important. It is the ultimate act of love and something that in their culture treasured a lot. To have been denied that on this golden age, it was a slap on the face of the Warlock.

"Don't worry Cana. We'll avenge you. The Emperor and Isha won't let this go unanswered," replied Laetri placing a supportive hand on the former Warlock's curled fists. "Ela won't want us to be down, especially with the new hope that is given to us,"

"I know Laetri, I know," replied Cana as the two friends went silent as they took a moment to remember their Farseer friend who was left behind on the Forty-First Millenium.

..

..

..

The Haven Spire orbiting one of Acheron's five moons have never been busier. Normally only the few Shooting Star ships and the occasional Imperial transport delivering supplies would dock on its large edges. It was built there by the Craftworlders after Acheron was made the capital of the Triumvate in their worry that something will happen to the Temple of Isha which the Eldar considered sacred. However due to the large Imperial presence both Navy and Guard that are stationed on the planet, the Haven Spire wasn't needed anymore and had fallen unto neglect….until today at least.

Right now, nearly everyone who is stationed on the station are running about with the occasional bumping into one another in their haste. Normally the Eldar is a race that prided composure and control of their emotions above all. However none of that famed aspects could be seen anymore as everyone on the station rushed back and forth. You might question the reason why? Simple.

The reason is the three Void Stalkers, one of them, the Flame of Asuryan docking alongside the massive golden carriers of the Protoss and the gargantum ships of the Imperial navy on its port currently. Never before had the leaders of the Triumvate gathered in force, and this is only the second time that this happened ever since the Triumvate is formed. Sure the leaders might held meetings every now and then on their core worlds to maintain connections and address problems with one another; but never this formality. It didn't help that the children of Isha and the Emperor is also present, the presence of the Imperial-Eldar ships _Isha's Grace_ and _Wings of Freedom_ proving that the two most famous individual beings on the Triumvate is here making this event more important in the eyes of well…everyone.

Selendis gently drummed her fingers on the circular steel table. Normally the Protoss Executor hated meetings like these but the Hierarch of the Protoss, Kaldaris had urged her to tag along, especially with the importancy of the topics of the meeting that will be held now.

Among the tables with them are the head Farseer of the Eldar, Amondeer with his Protoss mate, Captain Alana who initated first contact with the Eldar. Alongside them is Farseer Laetri, the representative of the Eldar Exodites and a snoring Harlequin. At the other end of the table is Governor Constantine, now getting on his in his fifties' with King Regis of the Lucii. However it is the half-Eldar female in Farseer robes closing her eyes on the head table that the entirety of the representatives here is staring either in curiosity or expectancy. All of them are familiar with one another having met a lot of times on the past twenty years, but never had they been somber as they are currently. Right now the rest of them are simply waiting for one more arrival to join them before the meeting could truly start. And it did not take long.

Golden eyes opened and the half-Eldar adopted child of their deities sat ramrod straight before making a sigh. "He's finally here,"

Selendis have seen many things in her life despite short as it is in Protoss standards. However the fact that she's seeing a human in full heavy armor of gold and red with massive white wings flap down from the roof of the hall that the leaders of the Triumvate have gathered is not one of them as the fabled son of the Emeperor, Sanguinis landed gracely despite the bulky armor he wore that had the same designs as the rest of the Imperium's "Space Marines".

His hair is long and golden and his ears are a bit pointed giving him a roguish but beautiful look. Despite herself, Selendis can't help the familiar heat of a blush creep on her face at the sight of the beautiful son of the humans and the Eldar's deity.

"Greetings everyone, I am glad that you've all come," said Sanguinis in front of them, his voice booming despite not shouting. "Forgive me for not warning you all and for this meeting to be one of haste. But we needed to meet to discuss the attack at Astranaar and what will we do now,"

"Doesn't the Emperor had any say in this?" asked Constantine looking at the golden-haired figure in question.

"My father wanted us to discuss things on our own…for now. He said that it is our decision and our decision alone that will decide on what path will the Triumvate now take. As such, it falls on us now what to do,"

"These aliens attacked our planet without reason and killed non-combatants and innocents with their orbital bombarding of Astranaar. I say we go to war and eradicate them once and for all," growled Kaldaris. "Many of my people are clamoring for blood, and by the gods, I would let them have that,"

"Though I do not share the Hierarch's penchant and forceful demand for war, I can't help but agree with him. War may be distasteful and I know most of us here would rather do without it with all our pasts, but we can't just simply stand by and let them do what they want, freely attacking the people we are responsible with. One of my Seers' just got raped after their mining ship is attacked by slavers and she will never be the same again," Amondeer's hands which is clasped together in a table are now shaking in fury and his wife Alana had to place a comforting hand on his shoulder before the Farseer calmed down.

Sanguinis and Laerys' face remained neutral watching the enraged Eldar Farseer before Sanguinis muttered with a "very well" and looking directly at the last member of the Triumvate.

"I say we observe and wait," Constantine's voice croaked causing the entire room to gasp minus the two at the head chairs as they looked in disbelief at the head that comprised the largest military force that the Triumvate had.

The Emperor's son however had his lips' curled into a wry smile at the answer of the Planetary Governor of Roma. "Not that I do not respect your decision Governor, but could you please explain to all of us what prompted your decision to be the exact opposite of everyone else here?"

The head of the Imperium only sighed tiredly looking at his fellow governor once before acquiescing with a nod as he faced the glares of the other representatives who looked completely pissed off, especially the Protoss Hierarch who looked like he wanted nothing more at the moment than to see the Governor's head separated from his shoulders.

"Hear me out all of you," spoke Constantine. "As you all already know, I've been charged with interrogating the prisoners that we captured both in Astranaar and the slavers that attacked the _Singer_. You all might be glad to know that they have spilled all the secrets that they could pertain their races, their strength, technology but most importantly, their government. We are not facing a single race here as most of us are used to fight but a conglomerate of different ones united like ours. And let us just say that declaring war no matter how justifiable it might be is currently out of the question,"

"Bah, what do you know?" snarled Kaldaris. "Our technology and weapons far outstripped theirs and we had our gods at our side. If the battle outside the Space of Astranaar is any indication, we are more than prepared on sending these aliens the message that we are not to be trifled with. Our ships outclass theirs in every way and our ground troops can more than handle theirs. If those Bird heads are the best that these races have, then we have nothing to worry about,"

"Yes, we might win a war if we wage it now thanks to our advanced technology. However the enemies far outstrip us in numbers. Pride before downfall Hierarch, our Eldar brothers and sisters here have learned that lesson the hard way. A lion may kill a mouse with ease, but a hundred mice can kill a strong lion if the lion is not careful," said Constantine giving an apologetic bow at Amondeer who nodded back despite the small scowl that adorned his face.

"So what shall we do? We let them get away from their mistakes scott free?" Farseer Laetri asked with a small hiss. "I've seen what my best friend have been reduced into thanks to their actions. I won't simply sit here and wait for the best while the blood of my friend remains unavenged!"

"And we shall avenge her Farseer Laetri. I already had a plan but that doesn't include war," said Constantine soothingly making Selendis' eyes narrow at the Governor.

"Don't tell me you're afraid to go to war Planetary Governor. The Imperium according to the codex you've given me never shies away from a fight. How come you're trying to avoid it now as if you're preventing to be burnt a little?"

"It's not that I'm afraid to fight Executor. If we declare war now and march tomorrow. Many of our soldiers will die despite the victory. Our numbers despite numerous cannot match against a united galaxy and for that I really worry,"

"If you doubt our capabilities," began Farseer Amondeer looking affronted at the Governor's words but Cosntantine cut him off immediately before the Eldar can continue his tirade.

"I do not doubt our capabilities' old friend. I doubt our motives for going to war for vengeance. For if we doubt, then so shall they. Are a hundred human lives that drives a single ship of an Imperium worth the agonizing moments of one raped Eldar? Many would not like the reasons for this war, no matter how much justice demands it,"

"What cause could be more noble than waging a war to defend our homes?" growled Kaldaris.

"War is our past, and we must not make it our future. We had escaped from that fate once. We must not let its grip hold unto us again,"

"War is part of us. Won't you agree Farseer?" the Hierarch continued looking at Amondeer who placed his hands on the table closing his eyes.

"I agree with the Hierarch Governor. War is part of us. We might not be home anymore, but we have the right to fight for the ones we have right now. War is our heritage no matter how much we try to deny it,"

"The Forty-First Millenium history has also been our heritage Amondeer or have you forgotten already? Yet we do not cling to it anymore or what it symbolizes. Our two races have acted like animals and nearly drowned the galaxy that we are living on our own blood thanks to our own petty grudges,"

"But from that conflict comes understanding," pointed out Laetri. "It made us understand the true horrors of war and the reasons why it must be fought that aided us on our road to achieve peace. With that heritage we found now unity under the rule of our gods and better understand their decisions. We rose from our failings and made this Triumvate a beacon of progress and hope on this galaxy. An envy of the stars,"

"But here we are again plotting to wage a war on species different from our own, for no other reason than the fact that maybe, just maybe. All of this is a misunderstanding,"

BAM!

The table shook hard as Kaldaris slammed his fist on it making every representative flinch as the Hierarch glared daggers at the Imperial Planetary Governor. "I watched Astranaar burn. My people's honor lost. Countless lives lost for the sake of them earning a "client race". Don't tell me that it is simply a misunderstanding!"

"And thousands more lives will be lost if we go to war. There will be more bloodshed on this invasion than what is justified if we go on this path," this time the Governor of Roma grew somber. "More friends and family fallen, all because we cling to an ideal and practice that have long passed,"

"I refuse to accept that!" growled Kaldaris. "My people made the same mistakes when we drove our brethren, the dark Templar away. But today because of our unity and the Triumvate, we fight together. The lives that might be lost tomorrow will be the price of our future!"

"An easy sentiment from one who is not sending men to die!" roared Constantine now matching the Hierarch in anger, his tall sit slamming behind him.

"From one who is being sent to die!" replied Kaldaris with the same fury. "I will be the first to spill alien blood. I am a Akkhundelar! The tip of the spear!"

Blessed silence filled the room as everyone looked shocked at the declaration of the Protoss Hierarch for the past twenty years. Of course they knew what he meant by that position. Both human and Eldar have studied the Protoss codex well when they are inaugurated on the Triumvate after all.

"Akkhundelar? But everyone here on this room knew that on a battle as large scale as this, few will survive the first wave," it was Laetri who spoke. "Why Hierarch why?"

"Because I know of no higher honor, to volunteer my life to defend our home. To safeguard a future for all Protoss once more. When I first met your two races and read the codex of the history between you two, I thought it would be impossible that the alliance would work out despite being sanctioned by your gods. But you did. You managed to push aside petty differences and forget the past, in order to unite and defend your people for a future. You," this time Kaldaris looked at Constantine who flinched at the gaze. "Made me believe in that, a world where we do not need to fear anyone planning to harm us anymore by standing together,"

"A world, where we do not need to fear anymore," Constantine muttered more to himself feeling the impact of the Hierarch's words sear into his soul even as the said Hierarch stand and gestured for Selendis to follow him as they headed for the exit of the Hall.

"It would be because of warriors like you Governor, who first took the initiative that our fate as a Triumvate has been formed and through you its course will be decided. Come Constantine. Bring our people to justice. Take the initiative once more,"

"Kaldaris," the Governor of Roma merely looked at the Protoss Hierarch once more who simply inclined his head at him from the back.

"My life for Aiur," and just like that, the Hierarch alongside the Executor vanished in a flare of light leaving everyone in the Hall in deep thought after the episodes of speech and argument.

It was Sanguinis looking at the Governor and speaking that broke the silence after a few minutes.

"So what is your decision, Governor? What road will the Imperium take? War or Peace?"

..

..

..

"Are you really sure that letting them decide for their own is the wisest idea?" asked Isha sitting over a pond watching alongside her companion beside her the meeting being held by the Triumvate leaders.

"Yes, they are not children anymore Isha. They need to do this without our guidance. It's their life after all. You've seen how much damage it can cause if we try messing up with the games of fate and destiny," replied the Emperor of Mankind putting a comforting arm over the Eldar goddess' waist.

"You can't blame me for worrying about them," replied Isha snuggling deeper into him, her familiar scent wafting over his senses. "Something tells me that that Governor's decision will affect the tides of fate and time here,"

"I know Isha, I know,"

..

..

..

 **Hiya readers. Hope ya like this chapter. It took me a hell of a time to even imagine or finish the first paragraphs. I hate that scenes. Anyway hope ya liked it. By the way Im still debating whether to continue this story or not. Many are calling it shit! While others want it to continue. Ive got ten messages already telling me to rewrite it or erase it. Now that hurts my feelings.**

 **Please review your comments about this chapter people. The more reviews, the more confident I will be.**

 **PS: For your reader's sake. Who do you want as Main characters later other than Farseer Laetri and Farseer Taldeer? Two only for the story. They will help Shepard later. Personally I want A and E. Poll is going on now for the story. Romance is already planned. And I will not change it by the way. One is M/F and other is F/F.**

 **Farseer Ela Ashbel**

 **Executor Selendis**

 **Farseer Maacah.**

 **Battle-Brother Titus of the Ultramarines**

 **Battle-Brother Augustine of the Blood Ravens**

 **Artisan Cana (former Warlock)**

 **PS: Watch out next chapter. Citadel councilors, and the citizens of the Forty-First Millenium.**

 **PS: What is a beta-reader? And can someone volunteer for me?**

 **Prologue for next chapter.**

" _Look out! Keep the Craftworlds safe. We're almost at the rift. Keep up evasive maneuvers," It took all of Indarion's self-control not to panic as dozens of chaos ships hemmed in the smaller Craftworld of Targona like sharks taking nibbles on a large whale._

 _By Khaine. They must survive._

" _Craftworld Iyanden, this is Gabriel Angelos of the Blood Ravens. I hear you've got a Chaos problem," the sudden beep of the communicator stunned the Farseer. Are they friend or foe?_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

 _Then at last, a voice in the gloom_

 _Seemed to cry, "I hear you,"_

 _I hear your fears,_

 _Your torment and your tears._

 _-The goddess, Isha_

..

..

..

The sound of the footsteps of Ambassador Alexis Voskov echoed on the tiled walls of the Citadel Council's chamber. For the Russian Ambassador, he had no idea why he is summoned. Ambassadors normally don't get summoned by the councilors unless there is a dire need. No, scratch that. To be honest with himself in fact, the councilors took great pains to avoid the ambassadors of their "client" races as long as they could unless it greatly concerned them.

To be summoned not only by one, but three councilors altogether, that was a thing blatantly unheard of. Even the Volus councilor who managed the banking of the entire Citadel space and even that of the Terminus did not warrant a summoning such as this. Something big must be going on and Alexis for the life of him had no idea what. Alliance intelligence so far had passed nothing on his desk and that isn't exactly reassuring. The Alliance may be the newest of the races that is inaugurated on the Citadel, but they have one of the most numerous in population. For one, they had the largest spy network compared to the Turians, Asari and Salarians combined and they had reported nothing.

Maybe it's just because of the number of colonies, the human ambassador can't help but think to himself. Humanity after all is expanding in a rate that only humans could do and are establishing colonies faster than anyone on the galaxy had seen so far. In fact the Batarians are almost at the humans' necks because of that subject. Not that the Systems Alliance can do anything with that. They might be the largest governing body of the humans on the galaxy, but that doesn't mean that they control the entire of humanity. Just the majority, many are wanting after all to be away from the grips of the Alliance and preferred to live their own lives in peace and not following the Alliance's laws.

"Ambassador Voskov, glad you could join us," the arrogant voice of the Salarian Councilor is suddenly registered by his ears making Alexis mentally jump as he found himself already standing at the podium facing the three Councilors of the citadel on their stands. However for the life of him, he had no idea why the other Ambassadors of the other races are also present and the Russian got the feeling as if he's being judged.

"Councilors, it's an honor to meet you all again," spoke Alexis neutrally though he doesn't feel honored the very least. The three councilors in front of him bore the expressions of a mix combination of livid, disappointed and curious.

The Turian Councilor Sparatus looked like as if he is munching on his own mandibles with the way he is gnashing his teeth looking down at him. Alexis can't help but wonder what in the world his problem is. The last time he had seen a Turian as agitated as this was the first contact of the humans with them. Tevos on the other hand as usual looked down on him as if he's nothing more than a child that needed a spanking while the new Salarian Councilor Kleenex is as blunt as ever.

"You are standing here to represent humanity and to answer the questions pertaining large numbers of human presence on the Skylian Verge and for withholding technology that humanity have promised to share to the Council when humanity is allowed entrance to the citadel,"

The human ambassador for the life of him found himself stumped as he blinked owlishly trying to comprehend everything that the Salarian councilor just said. Before Alexis became a politician, he is a general on the Russian army and had been present on fighting the Turians on the First Contact War. Ever since of course he had been making it a main priority on tracking down human colonies registered or unregistered to monitor human expansion, it only helped that he had been made an Ambassador and his resources tripled. However as far as he was concerned, no human presence have that large a number that required the council to take notice. Only slavers and pirates braved the Attican Traverse and the edge of the Skylian Verge; and if he might add, also the occasional merchant freighter or explorer ship.

"Please clarify for me Councilor. As far as I'm aware, the Alliance haven't been sending anyone on the Traverse and the Verge. What human presence are we exactly talking about, and as far as I'm concerned, the Alliance hasn't withheld technology from the Citadel," said Alexis loudly, his voice echoing on the Halls of the council thanks to the megaphone at his podium.

"Then do you deny the fact that you have sanctioned an open and unprovoked attack on the Turian military?" asked Tevos catching Alexis completely by surprise.

Now that completely caught the ambassador off guard. Humans attacking Turians publicly? That's a death sentence for anyone with the Systems Alliance adhering to the rules set by the Citadel Council. Even Cerberus won't be as stupid as facing the Turian military head on. That's plain suicide. The Turians have the largest collection of dreadnoughts on the entire Citadel space, not to mention how disciplined their military is. Most humans who have held a grudge against the avian species have already let the grudge go especially after twenty years of peace.

"Madame Councilor, forgive me for saying this. But I exactly have no idea what you're talking about. Not to mention that the accusations are throwing at me has no basis at all," said Alexis trying his best to keep his voice cool. If even one of the accusations that the Asari councilor have pointed out is proved positive, then the Alliance would be forced to kiss their embassy on the Citadel goodbye.

"Basis?! I'll show you basis!" hissed Sparatus suddenly and before the Asari councilor could stop him as far as Alexis could see with the way her hands went to send Sparatus a second too late, the Turian councilor tapped something on his omni-tool and the great chamber hologram suddenly flared to life.

Immediately the familiar hologram installed in the Council chamber spurned to life and what came out, Alexis can only guess was a recording of some kind. However what shocked not only the human ambassador but the other client races also of the citadel is the place that is burning.

Graceful spires and roads are burning as the familiar sound of war echoed on the background. The screaming of orders, the familiar pings of Mass Effect rounds and heavy weapons being sent over one another, the rumble of tanks as they discharged their loads and the cries of the wounded and the dead singing like a symphony of the damned.

"Where is this councilor? And what the heck is going on?" demanded the Russian looking over as Turian after Turian passed the one holding the camera. The birds are shooting at something and something is definitely shooting back, especially when a wave of crimson laser splashed the ground where a platoon of Turians are taking cover, turning the birds into fried birds running around screaming their pain.

"This is a feed taken from one of our fleets engaging an unknown alien world that had broken council laws. We have sent an entire exporatory fleet alongside its defenses and they are all obliterated. As for the reason why, keep on watching," hissed the Turian councilor.

Still not seeing how in the world this could be related to the Alliance, Alexis watched on as the battle ensued. The Turians it seemed are going against blue aliens with golden flexible armor armed with laser swords. Swords….the human had to close his eyes and look again to make sure that what his eyes had seen is true. The golden aliens it seemed are making mincemeat of the Turians. Moving faster than the eye can track at moments; they would appear and disappear in intervals before crashing into carefully ordered Turian groups tearing them to pieces with their weapons.

The human governor was just ready to inquire again the same question when out of a sudden; a green bulky plane appeared from the atmosphere dropping what could only be drop pods. For Alexis, they looked like old torpedoes that are once used by the subs before the humans discovered Mass Effect technology. These bulky stuff crashed into the ground in great thuds before their kicked open depositing figures wearing green and grey camouflage holding rifles of an odd block design with a bayonet of all things on its pointy end. Unlike the Citadel council soldiers, these ones only wore the barest of armor that covered simply their chest and shoulder area while the rest are leathers alongside either a helmet or a breather. A golden two bird symbol is engraved at their chests with wings wide open, one holding nothing while the other held a flower. However it is not their style or armor, or even their weapons that made the old human ambassador's heart stop a moment.

It was the fact that he's staring at humans that he had never seen before wielding technology far beyond that of the Alliance and the Citadel combined that made the Ambassador's breathe hitch.

..

..

..

BOOM!

The explosion's tremor can be felt even at the top of the bridge of the Eldar Craftworld Iyanden. Normally such an explosion of that magnitude and size can send the entire Craftworld into a total lockdown as Exarchs and Eldar warriors would rush in to find out the cause of such an explosion. However for Farseer Indarion of Iyanden, the explosion was no longer a cause for worry. Ever since they had left the covers of the broken planet of System Tigris IV alongside the Craftworlds of Ulthwe and Biel-Tan; such explosions are far and normal for him already.

"Frigate class ships approaching high side from the right Farseer. They're heading directly to the Craftworlds Altansar and Kaelor at combat speed Farseer," the obsver at the side notified.

"Direct the Eclipse Class cruisers there on a pincer formation. Make sure they use hit and run tactics only. Chaos ships maybe bigger than ours but we can outfly them,"

"Enemy fighters approaching from below,"

"Send the Nightwings below the deck. Don't let them any closer,"

"Farseer, torpedoes are inbound towards the Craftworld Galand. The Craftworld would be crippled permanently if it reaches their target Farseer!" shouted one of the observers from his station watching the dozen groups of slow moving projectiles heading towards the smallest of the Craftworlds.

"Order the Void Stalkers to intercept those missiles. All power to forward barriers, make sure that not even one torpedo reaches the Craftworld!"

Yellow, white and orange flashes exploded on the dark space in front of them and Farseer Indarion can't help but gnash his teeth in anger as he saw that from the five Void Stalkers that took the hit for the Craftworld. Two had been unable to take the explosions, their barriers vanishing in a burst of light before the torpedoes crashed into them taking out the two ships in a symphony of explosions.

"Get some of the Void Serpents to check for the wreckage. There might be survivors yet out there," ordered Indarion not taking his eyes from the battle as the Eight lumbering Craftworlds continued moving despite the raging battle around them towards their destination.

The Farseer of Iyanden can't help but mentally question himself again for the thousandth time whether he and his fellow leading Farseers have made the correct decision on moving the Craftworlds. It is a risky move but they had no choice. The Tau Empire despite being stubborn show no signs of winning against the Chaos hordes and it seemed that the denizens of that Empire saw it fit to stand by on their territories, preferring to defend them instead of colonizing the empty worlds that belonged to the Imperium, now infested by Chaos. Ultramar and the rest of the Imperial systems that managed to put on some semblance of order on the Fall of the Imperium can do nothing but put the forces of Chaos trying to encroach on their territories into a bloody stand still no matter the efforts of the forces of Chaos.

Indarion knew it deep inside his heart that his race had no future here now. The Great Devourer it seemed have finally got tired on playing with human and Tau souls and focused all of her attention at the remnants of the Eldar. It did not help that Nurgle for some reason are also extremely pissed off with his race, the anger and the lust of the two Chaos gods, he could feel every time he meditated on the Immaterium. All of the forces of these two gods are now pointed directly at him and his people. Two Exodite worlds and one Craftworld fell under their prey before Iyanden once more summoned the council that he once summoned during the fall of the Emperor of the _Mon-Keigh_.

It was finally there that it was divided that they would go to the Warp rifts which the Chaos gods seemed hell bent on avoiding at all costs. Indarion had no idea what waited for them the moment they go to those rifts. However it was a better choice than the assurance that Slaanesh is coming for them one way or another.

Thus gathering as much of their people as they could through the use of Webway gates to gather their Exodite brothers and sisters and as such smaller craftworlds that have not been taken yet by Slaanesh, the three largest Craftworlds began their journey to the rifts of space. It helped that the Eldar outcasts, pirates and Corsairs who have been wandering on the space for ages have come back to help them once word got out that the last effort of their people to escape their fates are going in. The Eldar ships which normally have been used to raid Imperial supplies or smaller worlds became the guard of the larger homes of the Eldar people. Never had such a gathering had been made ever since the fall of the Empire. Tens of thousands of ships flocking to protect the humongous arks that now served as the cradle of their culture and lives. Only the Dark Templar rejected the call, preferring to live on their own ways of debauchery, ignoring the warnings of their lighter kin that the Hungry One is now interested permanently on eating them.

Indarion of course knew how much risk he and the other Farseers are taking as they decided to undertake the journey. The nearest rift from the Webway that hasn't been destroyed by Chaos yet are six systems away and travelling through Warp is currently out of the question with two Chaos gods out for them. That's a long way and perilous despite their strength and numbers. Still, what choice do they have at the moment? If one of the main forces of Chaos however found their wandering fleet, Indarion was sure that the Eldar won't live to see another day.

Another explosion made Indarion gnash his teeth as a Nightshade Destroyer turned into an inferno of fire, courtesy of the plasma beams of a Chaos ship. For the life of him, he can't help but worry whether he and his people will survive this journey. They're barely two and a half systems past and already the forces of Chaos attracted by the large meal prepared are attacking in all directions. Indarion had to close his eyes as he sacrificed Eldar lives on the smaller ships to save the ones on the Craftworld using them as shields on the mightier weapons of the Chaos ships trying to cripple the exposed Craftworlds.

"Farseer Indarion," the calling of his name nearly made the Farseer of Iyanden to jump out of his skin at the sudden words behind him. Looking back, he only made a weary sigh at the familiar sight of Farseer Ela Ashbel, the black tear paintings from her eyes drawing most of his attention along with the rather unmodest red and black attire that hugged her figure, which is completely different from the long flowing robes like most Farseers. It didn't help that she's a complete looker even on Eldar standards.

"Farseer," Indarion nodded at her in recognition. "Not do I mean to ask. But what are you doing here at the moment?"

The Farseer of Iyanden of course like most of his fellow Farseers are wary of Ela Ashbel. None of them know which Craftworld they came from and the Farseer along with the survivors that they had found with her (which is a couple of hundred, mostly civilians), seemed not to remember also. When they allowed him and the rest to check their minds, it looks like someone removed the memory there. Of course they had no choice but to bring them along from the deserted planet they found them in. The thought of leaving them there is out of the question, especially with the fact that the Craftworld Eldar is making their last bid of freedom from She-Who-Thirsts.

"I'm here to warn you Farseer of Iyanden," spoke Ela Ashbel. "I've looked at the rune stones and I advise you right now to forget the path that we are taking currently. Take the detour that encompasses the border of Ultramar. That is all,"

Indarion only blinked feeling foolish watching the other Farseer walk out of the bridge in strides that he might have envied. It took him a little longer to process what she said and for the life of him, he had no idea why should they follow it. The other Farseers and him have refrained from looking at the Warp with the increasing power of the Chaos gods. However it seemed that Ashbel have looked without them knowing it. Still….

"Get me a line to the head Farseers of the other Craftworlds ," spoke Indarion to one of the Eldar at the bridge before turning his attention back to the raging battle outside of the Craftword. "We have something very important to discuss,"

..

..

..

 **Cerberus Base- Location Unknown.**

Footsteps thudded repeatedly on the tiled floor. Normally sounds like these never occurred on this room, however right now can be considered an excuse at the moment. The owner of these footsteps is no other than the infamous Illusive Man who led the pro-human faction of Cerberus. Said man of course is terribly out of character at the moment. Even at the worst of times, he is known to be calm, calculated and precise. Using information as a weapon playing the deadly game of chess known as life between his subordinates and the rest of the galaxy. To see him these flustered spoke volumes of the thoughts that are running in his mind.

He had been contacted by one of his spies at the meeting of the Citadel. Apparently the Turians have waged war against a species they newly discovered and got soundly beaten off. Too bad for the birds, they never had the brain cells to practice anything but fighting anyway. In fact it's quite refreshing to see the proverbial "strongest military in the galaxy" get their asses kicked. No, it's not the Turians whom he is concerned with.

Stopping his back and forth pacing at the moment, the Illusive Man spared a glance at the empty void of space. The universe contain diverse places full of unknowns both organic and something more. To know the fact that there are humans out there that does not come from the human home world, Earth. The Illusive man can't help but have a migraine on what he is supposed to do with that information. He had sworn himself to defend humanity, to be the guard and the shadow that watches in the dark when he created Cerberus. However to know that there are humans out there to that did not come from Earth, he can't help but find himself conflicted.

According to the vid that his spy on the council meeting sent to him, these humans who looked unimpressive at first with their uniform design almost like the old militaries on earth. They are allied with these aliens that have technology that the Citadel does not have. They themselves also wielded technology that the Citadel council and its "Client" races combined can only dream of. How in the world did no one found out about these? Still he had plans to make.

He knew of course that the only course of action that the Council would take is to sue for peace and begin negotiations until they can get their heads together to think clearly on how to deal with this conglomerate of races who called themselves the Triumvate. At the moment he had to sit and wait. At the right moment, he could ambush a ship or two and get these technologies that would make Cerberus even stronger. He is patient, he can wait.

..

..

..

It took all of Councilor Tevos' self-control not to throw the nearest papers stacked on her desk through the window. As an Asari and a councilor to boot, flying papers out of her office isn't exactly the best way to prove herself as a calm and cool individual.

As it was, she simply slumped down tiredly on her chair grabbing the bottle of wine that she had ordered a few hours ago. For a moment she considered getting a glass to pour it on, but in the end merely shrugged before downing its contents directly from the bottle to calm her mind. Taking a large gulp down her throat, the Asari councilor let herself enjoy the feeling of cold alcohol tingling her nerves as she think at the state of galaxy as it was currently.

It's plenty obvious of course thanks to the meeting that they had with the human ambassador that the Systems Alliance had nothing to do with this. His surprised, awed, disturbed and terrified look morphed into one is quite amusing in fact to watch. With the Systems Alliance now ruled out of the choices that she and the other two councilors discussed, its back to confusion as to what are these species that the Turians have fought.

Of course she knew that she and the others must make a move soon. The Turians are baying for blood with the annihilation of their fleet and military on the First Contact Battle there. While the Salarians as always in their impeccable curiosity are pushing already the approval to send recon drones and STG teams across the relay to mine whatever technology they can get on these highly advanced race. And the humans are simply looking for answers why is there a different sort of humanity out there that had no records ever.

Putting a hand on her temple and taking another swig, Tevos can't help but wonder about the other side of that relay that the Turians used, the people there uses technology that the Citadel can only dream of. Even their shields and lasers alone are something that the Citadel Council would gladly want to share to everyone. The technological boost alone is enormous.

What to do though?

She knew of course by now that tensions would be high thanks to the Turians' act. How dumb can the avian species be on bombarding a garden world? Even the citizens once they heard of this would disapprove of their actions. As usual it is up to the Asari to salvage the situation when the dunderheaded species fail.

Tapping the intercom at her table, Tevos waited for it to flare to life before a familiar face looked back at her.

"Hello Beneziah, forgive me for intruding but I need your help on something really big," spoke Tevos taking another swig at her wine knowing how pissed her old friend will be with the request she is going to ask of her.

..

..

..

Cana giggled alongside Laetri as they watched the aspiring Neophytes of the Claws of the Raven pass again the Temple of Isha for the Seventy-Eighth time. At the moment Laetri is her babysitter since Elia and her friends have gone out to visit their parents back at Ossiriand. Of course Cana protested vehemently that she is not an invalid and does not require a watcher when Elia requested Laetri to be the one to watch over Cana.

However right now, Cana can't help but enjoy sitting at the marble steps of the temple beside her best friend observing the boys aspiring to be Neophytes of the local Space Marine Chapter, Claws of the Raven duke it out on the morning sun. To say that it is amusing to watch is an understatement with the way the number of children which had started from two hundred are now nothing more than sixty, looking as if they are dragging their legs behind them as a burly sergeant wacked them every time someone slowed down.

Compared to the past Imperial policies on choosing Neophytes, this of course is nothing more than piece of cake. Cana with nothing to do but sit, recover and meditate had taken the opportunity to read the histories and codex of the Protoss and the Imperium that the Lirary in the Temple are happy to preserve with. To say that she is clearly nauseated by the rigors to become a Space Marine would be an understatement. This gave her a favorable look at the large individuals, prompting her to send a video message of thanks to the Space Marines that rescued her from the slavers.

However right now Cana had no other interest but remain seated beside her best friend watching the sky and the Aspirants every time they pass by. Of course the two of them talked a lot, but as of now Cana just let the silence reign. She knew that Laetri at the moment is having a hard time. The pressure alone on holding a Farseer title is enormous, not to mention also being the representative of Daltyr and other Exodite worlds. So for now Cana let her be. Judging from the light breathe coming at her side, Cana knew that her best friend had fallen asleep. She can't blame her, one would always be when at the Temple of Isha or anywhere at Acheron.

The world that remains a bridge to the Emperor and the goddess, Isha is a marvel and a paradise for those who seek guidance, wisdom, mercy or healing. It is a place where the three races incorporated by the Triumvate respected. Here things that were come to life with the power of isha and the Emperor so potent. Heck, Cana knew that without this world where she is healing, she would be nothing more than a broken soul right now.

..

..

..

Farseer Laerys giggled as she gently filled her brother's hands with whipping cream. At the moment, Sanguinis minus all his glory are snoring rather loudly on the sofa of their home wearing nothing but a shirt and boxer pants, his two wings tucked snuggly behind him.

"Serves you right for telling the tailors to make my boots in high-heels," muttered Laerys to herself as she finished the last of the whip cream on his brother's outstretched hand in front of him.

"Laerys dear, come here. I need a little help," the gentle voice of their mother echoed on the half-Eldar's psyche making Laerys hide the whip cream at the cabinet before washing her hands and slipping her slippers to go out into the garden.

She can't help but smile seeing the familiar beautiful form of the woman who adopted her, who saved her soul from being lost into the darkness as she was killed before she was even born into the world of the Materium. Her mother didn't look as if she had changed at all ever since Laerys' had been sent out to get to know the ones whom they are ruling over. In fact if Laerys' is honest with herself, her mother had bloomed even more that she almost looked like Laerys' older sister instead of mother.

"Mawwwi!" chirped the half-Eldar engulfing the back of her mother with a hug making the Eldar goddess laugh as she touched Laerys' arms fondly. "Missed you mom,"

"Aye and I missed you too my little sun shine," replied the golden-haired immortal sitting on a stool looking over the patch where plants are slowly growing, her white dress looking unblemished despite the fact that she's been working on the dirt.

"Where's dad?" asked the half-Eldar the moment her mother offered her another stool to sit by her before purring softly as the gentle hands of her mother stroked her long hair, untying the knots that had formed there ever since she had went down to the Materium.

"Went fishing," was her mother's simple reply. "Apparently he wanted to treat you both tonight with trout and some crabs,"

"Well at least Sangy will enjoy it," snorted Laerys knowing her brother's obsession with anything related to seafood. "Though I wonder if Dad will catch anything this time,"

"Please don't remind me," was her mother's dry reply making Laerys giggle as her mother's hand unknotted another part of her hair that had gotten tangled. "I had to ask the fishes forgiveness last time for creating an unwanted stream. I wondered what affect it did to the Materium though," she said in a wondering tone.

"Probably just another waterfall," Laerys' waved off as she leaned on her mother enjoying her presence. Being a goddess, being simply near her made Laerys' relax.

"Love you, dad and Sangy always Mom,"

"We love you too our little sun shine," was her mother's reply kissing the top of her head making Laerys' feel drowsy.

By all that is right, she would fight tooth and nail to protect this family. They accepted her and welcomed her, an abomination of Eldar and human genome, the first of her kind with open arms. They treated her with love and kindness and even raised her as one of their own. Deep inside her heart, Laerys' knew her real mother was still out there somewhere. She didn't care though. Isha is her mother, The Emperor, John (as they liked to tease him) is her father and Sanguinis, the bright ,the childish is her brother. Outside she may act, powerful, beautiful and controlled as her station demand. But with her family, she's just Laerys'. They'll never hurt her or let her down. They'll never be angry with her unreasonably….

SPLAT!

" _I spoke to soon,"_ thought the half-Eldar knowing what sound would follow.

"LAERYSSS!" the furious voice of Sanguinis echoed outside making Laerys laugh as her brother stepped out with whipped cream in a beard like design looking like Albus Dumb-As-A-Door (Hey, she liked reading fanfics with Dumbass bashings on it).

..

..

..

 **Hello readers. Hope ya like the chapter. Please review hihihihi sorry no action here. Keep up. Next chapter would be a bit entertaining. No idea when to post that though.**

 **PS: The poll is at my profile readers. Please vote. Ill keep it open until Shepard comes up. Shepards, as in plural. For those who have no accounts. You can vote on my reviews once you checked the poll for options and the questions there.**

 **PS: one question though. Would you readers like the Craftworld Eldar as bad or good?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

 _I longed to teach the world_

 _Rise up and reach the world_

 _No one would listen_

 _I alone could hear the music_

 _-The goddess, Isha_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 **Space Station Ajax Orbiting the Capital of the Imperium, Roma.**

" _Tell Rear Admiral Cadwell to proceed the station as planned Gala,"_ the radio sounded on the comms of the station making the twitchy officers in charge of it sprang into action as the nervous anticipation that gripped the souls inside is finally broken.

"Yes governor. Admiral, this is space station control speaking. You're given the go for this mission. Emperor watches Admiral,"

"Aye, I know he does," was the gruff voice that replied as the large Dictator Class cruiser, _Daedalus_ flanked by two light cruiser escorts and four Dauntless Class frigates disengaged its bulky frame from the station, the three kilometer ship creaking as its thrusters pushed the heavy ship out of its docking position.

"Control this is Rear Admiral Cadwell, we're ready to jump in two minutes. Have our Eldar allies finished their mission on the other end?"

" _Daedalus,_ this is control speaking. The Black Flag Corsairs reported a mission accomplished on the other end. Everything is clear for your jump Daedalus, you might proceed. The Emperor protects Admiral,"

 **Daedalus**

A bald man looking in his late fifties walked towards the bridge while at the same time returning the salutes that his crew is giving him as he passed by. His golden medals stuck out like oil on water on his black uniform and one could see that this man is no slouch when it comes to battle judging from the steel shining on his eyes. He is Rear Admiral Cadwell, leader of this mission to avenge the raid against the Mining Vessel _Singer._ This mission is one of the most dangerous that the Admiral has ever done and he knew deep inside that the moment they arrived outside Triumvate space, everything would then be based more to luck than planning before they reached their final objective.

"Hesiod what's our status?" asked the admiral tapping his comms.

"Shields are at full strength Admiral," the chief mechanist's gravelly voice replied through the comm. "I've rerouted all non-essential power in order to ensure power levels for a longer period,"

"Good," nodded the Admiral tapping his tactical officer along the way, the two of them walking together towards the bridge.

"I want all our missile tubes loaded with jamming torpedoes," said Caldwell as they passed the last step towards the bridge control.

"That would be all of our jammers Admiral," pointed out the young officer.

"I'm well aware of that son. Secondly I want to disable all safeties in order to launch all torpedoes the moment we exit Warp. Don't wait for my order,"

"I'm not even sure that's possible sir,"

"Make it possible please,"

"Yes sir,"

Caldwell grunted as he sat at the Admiral's chair of his ship. Taking a moment to look that his entire crew is at their positions and no one is missing, the rear admiral tapped the communications buttons at its armrest that connected to the rest of the fleet before speaking into it.

"Major Lorne, we're approaching our T-zero. How's everything down there?" asked Caldwell.

"Lucius says they'll fly sir, but as of right now that's all that they can do," is the static reply.

"You have thirteen hours en route to get the weapons and atmospheric shields online but we have to leave now before we miss this window. Are you go or no go?"

"We're go sir,"

"Very well, the Emperor protects. On my mark, three..two..one, Mark!"

Every person in the bridge grunted as a large rift opened into space showing the eddies of the Warp before lightning hits the ships pulling the fleet inside before closing again not showing any sign that they have been there at all.

..

..

..

Beneziah ruffled the edges of her dress for the hundredth time trying hard not to let her nervousness show as the small ship she is in approached the mass relay now surrounded by two Turian fleets and an Alliance fleet that is requested (ahem2x, ordered) by the Council to back up the defenses around the relay that is the only way towards the unknown space deep within the Verge.

After a lot of debates and arguments, the Asari matriarch finally bend her knee to her old friend after her request that she be the one to pacify the primitives on the other side of the relay before a full blown war could again occur. Beneziah for the life of her still found it unable to wrap in her head, the idiocy that the Hierarchy, no the soldiers of the Hierarchy exhibited against an unknown species.

" _They must've been motivated by their greed too much,"_ the Matriarch thought to herself grimly as she smoothed again her violet dress. The Turians are useful to have around, being the muscle of the Citadel of course without the aggressive behavior that the Krogans had, however Beneziah shared Tevos' sentiments that the bird species can sometimes be a real pain in the ass despite their usefulness.

"Matriarch we are about to enter the relay. Please be ready," the speakers blared off sounding the pilot at the front of the ship making Beneziah nod mentally at the screen as she smoothed her dress for the last time, sitting on her sit rigid as a statue,

It's now or never for her. She had taken five of the best Asari Commandoes that the Councilor had spared disguised as her maidens and one human male ambassador. Apparently no matter how discreet Tevos planned this excursion would be, the Alliance have somehow found out and sent her a message on her own damned computer that either they like it or not. The humans are sending their representative alongside hers since this is also a human matter and the Alliance intended to get to the bottom of this pertaining the fact that humans exists somewhere that does not come from Earth. No matter how annoying it might be, Beneziah somehow managed to argue Tevos' to let it slide. The humans on this region might shoot less and talk more if they see the same species as they do. Again Beneziah wondered if she should have brought her daughter along with her. Liara despite an archaeologist and her young age had a good head around her shoulders and is handy to have in tight situations.

The familiar buckling of the ship as it was boosted by the relay made Beneziah instantly bite her lip as she calmed her frazzled nerves. No matter the reassurance that the ship she is in looks non-threatening as possible, there is still a very high possibility that they would be blasted to smitherins if the locals are trigger happy morons like the Turians before she can even speak.

"We're dropping out any minute now Matriarch. Goddess be with us," Beneziah found herself agreeing to the pilot. As it is though, she merely grunted in acknowledgement through the comm quite horrified that her sound came more like a squeak than a grunt with her frazzled nerves.

"Dropping out through the relay in five..four..three..two..one,"

The gentle rocking of the asari ship is the only notice that the nervous crew and passengers that the _Bayleaf_ had as it arrived at its destination. The reception that it received however was less than welcome as Beneziah and the rest of them expected.

Sounds of whirring sounded outside and Beneziah nearly flipped out as the ship rocked hardly when something hit it throwing the five disguised commandos off from their seats in an undignified heap on the floor and the human representative didn't fare less. Beneziah herself avoided face planting on the ground by holding on to the sides of her chair.

"Ambassador, three ships appeared out of the asteroid field. They've taken out our thrusters. Navigation systems offline, by the goddess we've got to get out of here," the panic on the voice of the pilot is palpable making the Asari matriarch grit her teeth at the cowardly character that drove this ship.

"Can it girl!" snapped Beneziah through the comms. "Try communicating with them and put kinetic barriers to full power. Sound as non-threatening as possible,"

"But they're launching figthers already!" protested the pilot.

"I don't care if they're firing nukes at us. Send the damn signal!" cursed the Matriarch. Why oh why do her people lack a backbone? Unless they managed to pacify the ships bombing them at the moment and regain their cool Beneziah is sure they would be blasted off to space.

"Signal sent. Ambassador they're not turning back. Fighters are engaging. Goddess! Their weapons are bypassing our shields!"

"Evasive maneuvers pilot. Don't fire back! Give it a little time," hissed Benezia through clenched teeth feeling apprehensive as another explosion rocked the _Bayleaf_.

"Pilot! I thought I told you to get those damned barriers up!" yelled Beneziah through the comms knowing that an explosion like that have likely caused a hull breech.

"Barriers are up and in full power matriarch. Their fighters' lasers are passing through it. Hold on…they've disengaged and stopped firing,"

"That's because they've finally decoded the signal sent," snapped Beneziah though she herself breathed a sigh of relief. Deep inside her knew that if the engagement continued ten minutes more, she and the ship would be debris on space.

"Ambassador, they're hailing us,"

Beneziah only sighed removing herself from her seat taking a moment to look at the disheveled looks of her companions picking themselves up from the different sides of the ship where they are thrown about before tapping the comm at her ear. "I'm coming up. Make sure you have that translation module up and running. I want them to understand us,"

"Yes, ambassador," the pilot responded through the radio before shutting off in a static.

Exiting the passenger bay, Beneziah for a minute had to wait as one of the corridors are venting atmosphere before the pilot managed to seal it permanently. Climbing up to the cockpit where two asari maidens dressed in Citadel garb are situated, the Matriarch can't help but shake her head in disgust seeing one of the said pilots knocked out. Throwing a questioning look at the last pilot, the asari maiden merely shrugged.

"She fainted after the fighter attack ambassador,"

"Tsk, pathetic," grunted Beneziah shaking her head before focusing her eyes through the windows of the cockpit where three golden ships barely seen through the asteroids faced their smaller one simply sitting there like wolves stalking a lamb. "Get me a secure channel towards them and make sure that translation module is up and running. I don't want them firing on us again for simply because they don't understand us,"

"Translation module up and running ambassador, you can talk now ambassador,"

"Good," taking a deep breathe, Beneziah cooled her head before speaking in her most friendly and convincing tone. "My name is Matriarch Beneziah of the Asari Republics. I am here as ambassador of my people, we mean you no harm. For all intents and purposes, we did not come to fight you. Please do not shoot down our ship,"

Biting her lip in anticipation, the Matriarch waited in anticipation for their reply. One minute…two minutes..three minutes. She's just starting to worry that the aliens might be as savage as the Yahggs despite their technology when the comms flickered green again, indicating that it received a foreign signal.

A rather baritone voice sounding like speaking double sounded through the comms in return. "This is High Templar Targonis, captain of the _Eyes of Artanis_. You are unwelcome here outsider ship. Leave before we open fire,"

Glad and relieved that they succeeded on making contact. Beneziah replied immediately to the comm. She had been worried for a moment that despite the translation module, the aliens would not understand her words. "We will Captain. However not until we talk to someone in charge in order to inquire for the damage that the Turians had dealt unjustly on this planet,"

"Turians?"there is a questioning tone behind it. "Aah, so that's what those bird heads are called,"

Despite herself, Beneziah can't help but mentally chuckle at the nickname these species had for the famed militant race of the galaxy. "So, may we talk to someone in charge?"

"Tsk, you may ambassador. Though we'll board your ship, you and whatever companions you may have with you will be taken to our ship and brought to Astranaar. Only the one in charge there have the authority to speak for my people. Any sign of weapons or aggression will be an act of war and your lives will be forfeit. Do I make myself clear ambassador?"

"Yes, yes you do Captain. Me and the other representatives gladly await your arrival," replied Beneziah before the comms permanently shut down making the Asari matriarch sigh as she slumped tiredly on the empty chair beside the still-awake-pilot, the tension of making First Contact draining her.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea allowing them to transport us to their ship Matriarch?" asked the pilot as Beneziah took an empty glass before grabbing the wine at the hidden stash below the pilot seats.

"It was either that or they blow us off to smitherins girl," replied Beneziah tiredly pouring herself a glass. "Make sure that you wake your friend here and make yourselves presentable in fifteen minutes. You better pray to the goddess then, we'll be on our own from here on out. Remember we represent the Citadel here and we're not exactly liked at the moment. Consider every word and step not to offend them. Our lives are hanging on the line on this one,"

"Yes Matriarch,"

..

..

..

Ela Ashbel slumped tiredly on one of the comfy chairs inside the room that the Eldar of Iyanden had allotted to her. She's faintly aware that if not for the position of Farseer that she had with the survivors of her Craftworld, she won't be offered this courtesy and would be languishing on the refuge area with the rest of her kin. Still, Ela Ashbel won't look a gift in the mouth. Everything is going to hell as it is already after all.

Oh they had arrived at the far reaches of Ultramar with heavy losses alright. Though not as much as the first leg of their journey. Apparently despite now claiming the lion's share of the universe, the forces of Chaos are still wary of the remnants of the Imperium and the might of its remaining armies. Still, that doesn't mean that the Eldar survivors are safe.

When Ela Ashbel first stared at the runes and read the eddies of fate, she had been conflicted whether to tell or not to tell the rest of the Farseers. Her Craftworld before it was destroyed had some of the most talented Farseers. For them, looking on towards the separate world of the Immaterium and divine what is to come is not a skill or an art, but an inborn talent. Ela Ashbel herself gained that talent and being one of the last few surviving Farseers of her world, Ela Ashbel took her position a matter of great concern.

The readings of Fate clearly read that they must pass through some of the last Imperium controlled space. To any Eldar, it is utter madness to even propose that. The Imperials and the Eldar are not chummy with one another after all. Even the famed Farseer Taldeer got betrayed when he trusted the Blood Ravens and gods only know what they did to her after they spirited her away.

Yes, nearly every Eldar in the galaxy knew of the events pertaining the Farseer of Ulthwe.

Still, the readings of tides of Fate remain fixed to the fact that they must pass the Imperial system of Ultramar. It is not only essential, but fate-changing. To ignore it would be madness. And that is the only reason why the rest of the Farseers governing what's left of her people agreed to the proposition. They themselves knew that something like this had dire consequences and the Eldar doesn't want to risk whatever that has left of their people to chance when Fate says otherwise.

However the moment they reached the nearest planet that the system had, Farseer Ela Ashbel got the ugly feeling that for a moment she thought herself had been duped by Lady Fate when the Craftworlds appeared right in the middle of a large scale battle between the ships of the Imperium and the ones that belonged to Chaos. It was only thanks to Farseer Indarion's quick thinking and talent on guiding space battles that the Craftworld Eldar avoided heavy losses during the first five minutes of their arrival.

"Farseer," the voice of Farseer Macha sounded inside her head. "The _Mon-Keigh_ representatives have finally arrived. Please proceed to the council chamber where the rest of the Farseers are gathering. Do not be late,"

"Yes Farseer," replied Ela Ashbel making sure to cut off the connection that Macha had with her inside her head before letting off a tired sigh.

Macha had recently been promoted as the Head Farseer of Biel-Tan after Farseer Yldeer met his untimely end when a Chaos torpedo hit the bridge of Biel-Tan's Craftworld killing twenty Eldar on the bridge alongside him. General rumors among the population say that Macha is the reincarnation of Taldeer which is a funny way of saying it since Macha had Taldeer's wit and none of her gentleness or charm, and don't get her started about beauty. Macha is cold and calculating as the rest of the Eldar of Biel-Tan. As far as Ela Ashbel is concerned, none of the aspiring great Farseers at the moment could amount to Taldeer who had wit, beauty and charisma in spades. Still, she did some digging on Macha and wasn't surprised to find out that Macha adored Taldeer a lot before she went missing and have been studying everything that she can get hold pertaining the lost Farseer.

Wishing that she could skip talking to _Mon-Keigh_ who would obviously be demanding something again from them, Ela Ashbel approached the mirror that stood at the edge of her room. Taking the familiar ink pot inside her robes, she dipped a finger on it and put on the familiar tear-drop markings on her eyes.

..

..

..

 **The ship Daedalus- Just almost outside the Batarian Capital of Khar Shan**

"Please tell me you have some good news for me Aladar," the voice of Caldwell echoed along the silent cockpit of Daedalus as the ship alongside its escorts moved silent as death over the capital of Batarian space.

"Indeed I do Rear Admiral," the familiar double voice of the Protoss Artisan replied back through the comms. Who knew that our shield technology could be used like this?"

"That's the Eldar for you," answered Caldwell with a fair bit of amusement. To be honest, he himself had been impressed by the ingenuity of Eldar minds. Only they could think to use the powerful Protoss shield tech to act like some kind of barrier over the relay that linked Khar Shan and its neighboring systems to the rest of the galaxy.

He himself isn't aware of the scientifics on how it is done, but as far as the human techs simplify it. It is more like using the shield as some kind of bubble over the energy field of the relay preventing ships from arriving through it by spitting them out a hundred thousand kilometers away from where they are supposed to be and of course prevent anyone of these aliens from getting away. But the most important thing is that no one sneak up on the fleet from behind while they execute their orders. Their attack might be superficial compared to the lion's share of the invasion that the Triumvate had planned, but theirs is the most important.

"We're almost there," Caldwell spoke more to himself than the others as the planet of Khar Shan standing out like a sore thumb over the darkness of space stood out.

The Rear Admiral of the sneaking fleet however never expected the sudden shouting that suddenly came from one of his officers monitoring the radio waves around the fleet.

"Enemy transmitting! Enemy transmitting! Admiral, radar reports three enemy ships range four hundred thousand yards," It took all of Caldwell's self-control not to growl in irritation at their bad luck.

"How many yards?"

"Four hundred thousand yards and closing sir,"

"Major Lorne its alien ships! Let's go!" the sudden shout of their admiral snapped the quite frozen crew into action at the mention of enemy ships having found them already. Alarms blared throughout the fleet as the news are relayed to the others and everyone went to high alert. They're not supposed to be discovered this far yet after all.

"This is Rear Admiral Caldwell ordering all cruisers to open fire!" roared the Admiral through his comm as the fleet sprang into action, the rather relaxed formation that the fleet had turning into defensive as the frigates surround the large ship while the Cruisers went to the flanks of the fleet to follow their Admiral's orders.

"This is Hesiod from engineering. All long range torpedoes are ready here Admiral. We've got to blast these alien ships before they report our position,"

"Agreed, everyone go to general quarters now! I want all guns up and ready in five. All hands man your battle stations!" ordered Caldwell as alarms blared all over the ship making the men of the Imperial Navy run and abandon whatever they are doing at the moment as the alarms head on and off making the bored atmosphere of the ship move into that of extreme efficiency that can come out of thousands of repetitions only as nearly every gun that the ship had are manned.

"Alien scout ship ten thousand miles away. They've reported our position!"

Lorne only cursed at the news. "Damn! We're supposed to launch the pods at four hundred thousand miles away. How far away are we now admiral?"

"Six hundred and twenty-four thousand miles," Caldwell replied mentally cursing also their bad luck. This is way off the plan. If there's one thing he really hated, its plans not coming together.

"Emperor…,"

"What do you want to do Major?" asked Caldwell as the man looked conflicted at something before looking at Hesiod who is busy calculating the difference that their distance might cause for the drop and the mission as a whole.

Everyone remained nervous as the tech-priest magos remained mumbling to himself for a while, their hearts beating on their chests as the sound of torpedoes launching from their bays boomed outside the ship. Finally the magos looked up and spoke the one thing that anyone doesn't want to hear.

"I don't know. Major I'm concerned that the vessels won't carry enough fuel to make it to the rendezvous point, not to mention that there's a very bug chance we might overshot our target points,"

Lorne only growled at the news though Caldwell admired the sudden fire that burned on the Major's eyes. "Now! We launch now!"

"Very well," tapping the comms button on his chair as he connected to the drop pods who have been sitting at the belly of the ship for the past nine hours. "This is Admiral Caldwell. All pilots man your vessels. We're commencing drop anytime now. I want ten more cans of fuel for each plane. Every plane!" finished with his orders, Caldwell tapped the button again before looking at Lorne. "Emperor watch over you Major,"

"And you too Admiral," the Major replied before stepping out "Put us as near as possible Admiral. Even a single mile can make a difference for this mission,"

"I will. Navigator. More speed on the thrusters. I want us as close as possible before the pods finished their pre-flight. Now!"

The ship only lurched forward as the thrusters strained over the heavy bulk of the ship, the rest of the fleet following in alarm, quite surprised at the sudden burst of speed by their heavier capital ship.

"Major are you and your men ready?"

"We are Admiral. See you back at Roma for the victory news,"

"Emperor protects Major," looking at the one in charge of the pods. Caldwell only nodded at him. "Commence drop officer,"

..

..

..

At the moment Beneziah wished she had eight more eyes as she walked along the corridor of the golden ship. Once more she felt like a maiden as her eyes tried to absorb everything around her. The urge to stop and fiddle with some of the things she saw is too great that Beneziah would have stopped walking and ignore all sense of decorum if only she managed to find out what the amazing technology she had seen do. Sadly their guide did not give her that chance and the Asari Matriarch had a permanent scowl on her face as she alongside her guards and the human representative tried to keep up with the massive and tall figure of the warrior that is leading them to the bridge. They had already passed many twists and windings and Beneziah was sure that their guide would leave them behind to be lost on the twisting corridors behind them if they did not manage to keep up with him. The urge to send a warp to the blue thing's ass is getting tempting every second for the Matriarch.

It had been an hour ever since she and her small crew have been ejected from their ship which is venting atmosphere and brought here. Only when she looked at the hangar that is covered by a force field to pressurize it did Beneziah saw the damage on the Asari councilor's personal ship. Great rents like claw marks damaged its hull and the aesthetic grandeur that it had were completely obliterated as it float there like a sick lizard in the middle of the ocean.

Since then Beneziah had been walking after a curt "Follow me," by one of the guards assigned to them. She's sure that he took the long way around with how much they walked already. She had seen how massive the ship is and did not deny that she is impressed. However she did not believe it to be that big that it is already an hour of non-stop walking. Beneziah knew that if it not for the fact that she had trained with the commandos during her maiden days, she would have never been able to keep up with the alien's longer strides. The pretty human representative with them are practically sweating bullets and the tight-fit corset that she is wearing are now hugging her lithe frame earning her the interested look of one of Beneziah's guards. The Matriarch is sure that the moment they find a bed, her guard won't hesitate to pounce on the human.

Trying hard not to focus on the pain that is her knees protesting under the abuse of being overused, Beneziah focused her attention on the blue skinned, golden armored alien. It's taller than anything she had seen so far, taller than even the Krogan. And if Beneziah's instincts are right, stronger too. Those muscles are compact and she could practically see the strength in them. No wonder the Turians got decimated when these aliens got into grips with them. Their lean bodies are like whipcord, strong and sure.

Other than its physical aspects though, the only thing that Beneziah had learned so far for the last hour or so is only the name of their race. The Protoss, as interesting as it is, she can't help but feel frustrated. She had always prided herself on understanding and knowing people and things. To find something as hard as this to crack made Beneziah want to run to the nearest wall and start punching it.

Everything she had seen so far of them had been a mystery. Their armor, those shining crystals that looked like some kind of energy source and even their braids that looked elegant by the way with the way they did it. Nearly every Protoss that they passed by dressed in either armor or robes have the same braid design. Is it just aesthetics or is it something else? Even their lack of mouth intrigued her. Nearly all the organic species eat though the variety is quite questionable for each one, but they still do. So what do these aliens eat?

It didn't help that these Protoss also did not react in any kind of way at the beauty of her race. Nearly all the entire species that are indoctrinated in the Citadel found her race beautiful and attractive. But as for this Protoss, they didn't even bat an eye at the revealing attires her and her other companions wore. Only the human with them got the interest for a few seconds by the Protoss and for the first time in her long life, Beneziah found herself irritated that a lowly human female could garner such a curious response from these primitives while her race could not. She made a mental note to get Tevos to fire this representative and bankrupt her later.

Too engrossed in her thoughts, Beneziah slammed hard at the back of her guide who for some reason stopped without warning earning the Matriarch a rather painful prod at the tip of her nose as she end up clenching the said appendage glaring daggers at her guide who for some reason looked smug even without a nose or a mouth to show it. Now that she noticed it though, she is in some kind of room which looked Spartan in nature despite its golden walls and ceilings with only a double bed (without a matress), a bundled straw of some kind instead of a pillow, and a table where four may sit. Thankfully there's a toilet. Beneziah have been nervous the moment she saw the room fearing that there is no toiletries. There is no technology of some kind though.

"You will stay here until we get to Astranaar," their Protoss guide rumbled. "Make yourself at home ambassador," It's amazing how sarcastic he can make himself sound despite without tongue.

Trying her best not to lash out at the blue skinned bastard, Beneziah bowed once putting on her most radiant smile despite his fists itching to take a jab at the smug face in front of her.

"Thank you for your hospitality. May I ask though, what about my crew?"

"They will be staying in the hangar as temporary captives," is the reply. "Any sign of aggression from you and your party and they will be torn limb from limb. Am I understood?"

"Crystal,"

"Good. I will take my leave then," the Protoss didn't spare her another glance as he walked out, the golden doors closing behind him leaving six Asari and one human looking flabbergasted from where they are.

Sighing, Beneziah just turned to her companions with a wry smile. "Friendly place isn't it?"

..

..

..

 **Hello. Another chapter done. Please review and fav. Hihihi. Anyway hope ya like it. For the record, I really did make things vague especially the one with the Daedalus secret attack. Yes, the Triumvate are fighting back. Black ops hihihi. For anyone who is wondering why there isn't a pillow on the bed, please do remember that the Protoss don't like the Citadel species. The story will continue at next chapter. Be patient. 5-6K words are hard to write.**

 **PS: Ive got a few surprises for everyone next chapter pertaining Ela Ashbel and the Ultramarines.**

 **PS: For those who are wondering why some of the scenes are horrifying. Pleae do take note that the world of Warhammer 40K is dark and Im simply trying to portray it.**

 **PS: Why do people want to see an Eldar lemon scene? Somebody please explain it to me.**

 **PS: Poll is still going on. Check my Profile to vote.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

 _Shunned into solitude_

 _Shunned by the multitude_

 _I learned to listen_

 _In my dark, my heart heard music_

 _-The goddess, Isha_

..

..

..

 **On the skies of Khar Shan, breaking Orbit**

"This is Major Lorne, all pods break free. I repeat all pods break free," the radio blared inside the B-29 bomber making the ten man crew inside the ship grin as the familiar atmospheric landing that their pod is doing are finally coming to an end. They are here to make sure that the retribution that the Imperium and the Triumvate as a whole is delivered, and boy. The Imperial Navy crews who volunteered for this mission really plan to make this diversion attack work.

The plan in fact hatched by the Primarch Sanguinis is simple after the meeting when Governor Constantine agreed to the Protoss' and Eldar's call for vengeance despite his reluctance. Of course they know that fighting an open war against the entire "Citadel" community is something a fool will only do. The Inquisition's agents have as usual successfully delivered to the letter much needed intelligence pertaining the universe that they are brought into after "interrogating" the lone four-eyed freak that the Heavy Hand Chapter delivered when they saved the _Singer_ and some of the more undisciplined bird brains that the Protoss captured on the battle of Astranaar.

Though quite surprised by the fact that there are also humans on this galaxy at first, they fit right in for the Emperor's son hatched plot. Using the high tensions between these Alliance and the Batarian Hegemony, the Imperial Navy with the help of the Techpriests and some of the Eldar's brightest who managed to pilfer the long libraries of Acheron, they managed to construct prototypes of the old world's planes when the Earth was young, before even the Age of Strife. If their Primarch's guess is right, the universe they landed in here is a parallel one of theirs back at the Forty-First Century. With these planes, the Imperial Navy's ships are going to sneak into Batarian space and release the planes into the home world of the Batarians using drop pods where they would then fly low using the old technology that the old world had to avoid detection by the planet's scanners who will be then jammed by the explosives carried by the ships the moment they entered system. Using some of the experimental bombs that both the Protoss and the Imperium had been developing for the last two decades, the planes would target keypoints in the capital before hightailing it out towards the ocean where a cloaked Eldar Voidstalker are waiting at the bottom. If all things go right, the Batarians would never guess who bombed them and instead blame the Alliance again whom the Council would most likely side and they would soon be tearing at each other's throats again. And also with the Hegemony occupied with the attack on their capital, this gives the Imperium free reign to conduct their vengeance, and make an example on one of the Hegemony's home worlds.

These renowned slavers would never know what hit them.

"Tighten up boys! We're on the enemies' backyard. I want all clamps and hooks secure the moment we exit atmosphere," the sound of Major Lorne's voice who is the one leading this attack are almost barely understandable on the planes' comm links.

For Lieutenant Sativus and his crew inside one of the B-29's, the anticipation and excitement that had been rising for the last three hours ever since their pod is ejected from the _Daedauls_ rose to new heights as finally the signal to rain the Emperor's Justice on these Batarians are given.

"Tighten up boys! We're on the enemy's backyard. Start pre-flight let's go!" yelled Sativus as the familiar humming of engines sounded like music for the veteran pilot of the plane.

Like Rear Admiral Caldwell, Sativus are one of those who are unlucky enough to live in the times of the old Imperium and though he has never been one of rank, he believed himself a good enough pilot to be chosen for this particular mission. Driving these weird contraptions that belonged to the old world is harder than any pilot of the Navy had ever experienced and only the best have been given the chance to join on this mission.

"Engines up and running, turning on One!"

"Turning on Two!" the rather loud humming of the B-29's engines are almost as loud as the drop pod they are in as it entered atmosphere.

"All hatches secured and latched, we're ready to break off Lieutenant," spoke his copilot beside him checking the last of their systems as the plane buckled under the dozens of clamps making it stable inside the large pod. "Pod is ready to break up on your command,"

"Good work sergeant. Get ready," Sativus bit his lower lip as he counted the seconds on his watch, a trick taught to them by the beautiful Farseer Laerys herself on estimating how much distance every second a pod can travel the moment it starts falling.

"AND NOW!"

Despite repeating it again and again on dozens of simulations when they trained for this mission, Sativus can't help but grunt as the pod broke open like a piñata, the long lines of steel cord holding the ship inside it snapping after one another as the B-29 bomber is finally released at the middle of the skies of Khar'Shan. Looking at his windshields' the Navy pilot could see the other pods vomiting out their precious cargo, the planes free falling into the seas below.

"Max power to the engines!" ordered the Lieutenant out loud to himself and to his copilot as the humming of the plane's engines increased in tenacity as it struggled on straightening itself and avoid turning into a massive bonfire of wreckage below.

"Come on!" hissed Sativus as the plane made no sign of stopping its deadly descent. His copilot is already making the sign of the Aquila even as the ground grew even closer.

"Come on! Come on!" repeated the pilot as he struggled to pull the plane up, the descent slowing though not fast enough.

"By the Emperor! Come on!" snarled Sativus one more time pulling with all his strength the controls and finally as if with some benevolent act of mercy, the plane shuddered hard as if coughing before the descent slowed faster and finally leveled out into the open air going forwards. Despite himself, he could not contain the massive breath of relief that escaped his mouth as he looked down and realized how close they are at smashing into the water.

"Emperor that was short," muttered the pilot feeling the beads of sweat hot all over his face thanks to his nervousness. Behind him, he could hear his crew either cheering for him or shouting loud thanks to their god.

Before Sativus could look again at his window to check if the other planes made it through, the comms blared then just in time. "This is Major Lorne. All wings report in,"

"This is Gartan, we're clear,"

"This is Yamane, I've got my team complete and covered,"

"Josh here, team's ready. One of my planes got an overheated engine, but nothing its crew can't handle,"

"Good work people. We lost no one! Tighten up boys, that's Khar' Shan up there! We're at the enemy's backyard. Go to your positions and target places,"

"Roger that, team Gartan breaking off,"

"Same here, Emperor protects Major,"

Savitus watched as the twenty-four planes separated from their twelve ones, each heading to a different location where their targets are. Tapping his hand on the radio, the old pilot spoke into it. "Listen up crew. We're right here already, I see the coastline. Get ready,"

"We're cocked and locked!"

"Bring it on you suckers!"

" _Well at least they're motivated,"_ the aged pilot thought to himself as he watched the bomber planes fly low over the seas passing through the first buildings near the shores where the city then stood.

The first impression that Sativus had over the Batarian Homeworld is…ugly. Black buildings like ugly wounds stood over the black ground. Dark smokes filled the air and the lighting of the sky had an unfortunate color of red in it, showing how much pollution there is in the atmosphere. Sativus can't help but feel disgusted. On his homeworld of Roma, the buildings are tall and the spires stood majestically to the heavens, but they radiate an aura of grandness, strength and royalty. Not this poor excuse of towering buildings that looked ill-kept and sickly, a faint mockery of skyscrapers that is the idea of the old world. This city practically reeked of filth, debauchery and stink. Sativus is willing to bet that if they had brought any of the Eldar or even Protoss in this mission, they would die from the heart attack at seeing how much nature is butchered.

"Paint your targets everyone. Open bomb bay doors! Open bomb bay doors!" the order of Major Lorne came through the comms again. Sativus despite himself grinned in excitement as he flicked the switch in front of him again delighted in hearing the sound of screeching metal as the stomach of the ship opened showing their dangerous payload.

"Targets in sight! Drop ordinance ones you got them locked in," the frazzled voice of their commander through their radio opened once more.

"Spotter, do we have our target?" asked Sativus through his radio.

"Almost there Lietenant. Factory painted and ready; I'm seeing slaves though being paraded around it. Must be some of those Citadel species that the birds are singing about, got blues, birds, and even some of those frog looking creatures being led around in chains. Some humans are present too Lieutenant. If we continue to bomb, collateral damage and civilian casualties cannot be avoided. Your orders?" asked their spotter through the radio.

"What we came here to do spotter! They do not belong to the Imperium and we have our orders," spoke Sativus before opening his channel to the other ships. "Alright boys, targets painted and ready! Let's knock their clocks off!"

"Dropping ordinance!"

"One away!"

"Bombs away!"

"Bombs away!"

"Two away!"

Radio chatter plane wide could make it aware to the pilots of the Imperial Navy about how much their fellows have been looking forward for this mission. The sounds of Napalm bombs mixed with something the Protoss added on it, falling into the air are music for their ears as terrible explosions practically rocked the ships flowing low in the air as the shockwaves of their attack shook the very world they are bombing. They're not yet done however.

"Three away!"

"Four away!"

Rapid explosions echoed one after the other and through his windshield at the side, Sativus could see the devastating explosions occurring also at the different parts of the city as the other planes delivered the Emepror's vengeance.

"We caught them by surprise!"

"Bombs away!"

"Bombs away!"

The twelve planes in their team following one another literally turned the ground where they had left a fiery inferno. The rather dangerous payload of the past-designed-planes crafted by the best of the Imperium's minds and the tenacity of Protoss' hatred consumed everything that it can reach on a molecular level. The Batarians would never be able to use the land again where the bombs have fallen.

"Targets all hit! Good job raiders!" the proud voice of Major Lorne echoed along their channel making everyone cheer at the destruction they left behind.

"We got them!"

"Wa-hoo!"

"Take that you four-eyed scum!"

Despite his age and self-control, the old Imperial Navy pilot can't help but grin as he saw the rather impressive looking administrative building toppling as half of it burned to the ground. Their comms chattered once more time.

"This is Major Lorne. All wings fall up on me. We're heading to the rendezvous point. Emperor's proud of you today men. You've done the entire Triumvate proud. Hopefully we taught these four-eyed xenos why they're not supposed to fuck with the Imperium,"

Sativus just flew his plane after their commander with a satisfied feeling. Mission Accomplished after all.

..

..

..

Beneziah have always believed herself the epitome of control. Being a matriarch of her society, it is necessary since she represents the best of her people after all. However right now, it took all of Beneziah's self-control not to put the permanent scowl that she oh so wanted to put up thanks to her state.

Normally for an Asari as old as her, it is not easy to ruffle her feathers. During her long years ever since she became a Matriarch, Beneziah only got mad three times. One was when her mate and her separated ways, the other is when Liara got kidnapped to be used as a leverage on her by mercenaries from the Blood Pack and last was the failed negotiations that she spearheaded during the Krogan Rebellions. Now it seems that she is going to add another tally on that record.

Of course Beneziah expected that the local primitives won't take into them kindly since the Turians are part of their society and the Citadel as a whole. She expected harsh looks or even some sneers but mostly composed cold leaders who would be then interrogating them looking for explanations pertaining the unacceptable attack of the avian species. However what Beneziah did not expect was for the primitives to shackle them in handcuffs made of energy something the moment they stepped out of the ship that brought them here. For the Asari matriarch, she almost missed the very boring room for the last three hours she had been staying at. Right now she and her retinue are practically prisoners. She can't help but wonder what savage race they are meeting if this is how they treat neutral ambassadors. Little did Beneziah know that every thought she and her commando hideaway guards being led around like dogs with a rope towards the soaring golden spire of some kind are being practically read by the blue-skinned savages as she liked to call them.

However despite her dislike of her current situation, the Asari Matriarch can't help but feel awed even as she was led through the golden city. Her curiosity already hard-pressed ever since she stepped out of their ship are now soaring into dangerous levels as her eyes practically drank in every aspect that she could from the exotic plants that she had never seen before growing on waters to the usage of pure energy that it can be practically seen by the naked eye hovering over simple houses no less. Something that not even the Asari and the Salarians despite the best efforts of their brilliant minds have been unable to do with Eezo ever since the discovery of the Citadel many years ago. Despite herself, the Asari matriarch can't help but feel envious that such a race beat hers not only technology wise but aslo in aesthetics. Taller and more graceful, the blue-skinned aliens are practically regal looking, especially the ones that are hovering, clothed in golden armor and robes. Everything about them resembles pride and strength that she can't help but feel humbled. She'll bet her entire accounts that her guards and companions fare no less than her in astonishment alone.

As usual Beneziah did not fail to notice that these Protoss seemed interested more to the human female representative with them rather than her and her retinue. For the life of her she had no idea why. Do they find the female human attractive? Or is it something else? For a moment she panicked thinking that they be thinking of her some sort of delicacy or food. She had no idea what these primitives have for diet anyway. It was only the mental reminder of her common sense deep inside her that made Beneziah recall the fact that these Protoss have no mouths to chew anything with.

The Matriarch however was broken out of her musings as one of the guards guarding the golden Spire entrance that she and her guides are heading into collapsed, dropping the heavy golden spear on the ground with a small clang while holding his stomach and shaking non-stop, his glowing eyes closed.

In instinct Beneziah stepped forward ready to help and apply aid to the apparently "sick" Protoss when his fellow guard who was surprised at the sudden action of his comrade reached him first before Beneziah could even take her second step. However much to her horror that instead of pulling his friend up from the dirt and bringing him to whatever infirmary these primitives have, the guard instead kicked the fallen one in the shin hard which only increased the shaking even more of the one on the ground.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" cried out one of her commandos and if not for Beneziah glaring at her to stay where she is, the Matriarch knew her guard would have jumped into the fray at the apparent uncouthed act that is going in front of them. Even Beneziah is horrified at how these savages treat one another. Do they do this to all their wounded and sick? They are worse than the Krogan. At least the Krogan let their wounded and frail comrades down to recover, not kick them while they are unable to protect themselves.

The guard just kicked his fallen comrade once more and it took again all of the Matriarch's self-control not to sucker biotic punch the jerk when another guard appeared looking sternly at the two, the one still shaking uncontrollably on the ground before gesturing for the kicking one to haul his comrade through the arm and led him to one of the side doors, before closing with a clang leaving the Asari and the human to catch up with their guard who are almost inside. Unlike them, he didn't stop to watch the entertainment.

Having themselves a minute to talk, one of her maidens stepped beside Beneziah, her hands like the Matriarch's bound.

"Matriarch, what savage community have we landed ourselves into? She asked, her voice laced in no small amount of fear.

Beneziah just shook her head trying to get her emotions in control at what she had seen. "I don't know Rana, I don't know,"

..

..

..

 **At the side door…however.**

"I can't believe that they thought that we're going to eat them!" Soren mentally guffawed while his commanding officer and fellow guard also let their snickers off.

"I believe its high time we go to the throne room Zealot," their commander waved off once they managed to stop their mental laughs. "I'm sure the meeting is going to be very interesting,"

"Yes sir,"

..

..

..

 **Batarian world of Aratoht.**

It was any normal day for the inhabitants of the populated Batarian world. They wake up in their beds, take the morning rituals, and listen to the news of the Hegemony about which human this time is getting executed, accused as spies before getting ready for the day. The mining world is one of the richest that the Hegemony had, producing twenty-five percent of the much needed Palladium and Platinum that is being used on building ships and replacing the ones lost who go out to collect the Hegemony's slaves. Normally when a Batarian spoke the saying: "I've finished a good day's work" on the planet, that meant usually that his or her slave finished a good day's work while the said Batarian would be watching them with the occasional whipping to keep them going on.

However today would not be a normal day for the people of Arahtot as out of nowhere large black holes of some kind appeared without warning at the planet's atmosphere vomiting unfamiliar ships over the surprised administration as two gargantum ships with what seemed to be cities above them alongside five white smaller elegant ships and a floating golden disc ship came from the black holes. Dozens of defense stations immediately came online from the atmosphere as they unloaded their payload on the approaching menace over the Batarian planet, the mass effect rounds flashing as the ships' shields seemed to simply shrug it off.

Immediately dozens of white plaited fighters came from the graceful ships easily dodging the barrage that the stations are throwing now directed at them instead of the ships as the graceful white and gray fighters nimbly danced around the incoming fire before unleashing their own payload in layers of purple and violet, slicing through the decades old kinetic barriers of the stations like hot knife through butter, crushing the defense in no longer than a minute, blinding the defenders below about what is happening now in space with the stations as their eyes, completely gone. The several ships that have been orbiting in orbit above the planet have tried to make a run for it towards the relay only to meet dozens of squid-like circling contraptions waiting for them there, the blue and red lasers they emitted simply bypassing the barriers of the ships, turning them to debris forcing the remaining ones to run around being chased by the rather agile squids throughout the system, hunted one by one.

As the ships of the Hegemony however struggled to avoid being exterminated, the planet is not doing any better. Dozens of drop pods bearing the symbol of an open hand, a raven with a claw and a phoenix holding a fang are unleashed over the planet supported by groups of landing craft from the elegant ships and the golden simple gliders that came from the disc hangars all heading towards the planet below.

What followed then could only be a massacre and those that would be found later that survive the attack would be telling stories of metal giants in blood red and black armor killing civilians and soldiers alike with giant guns that spits fire, metal balls and large hammers coated with electricity. Alongside them are also giants who flew like angels wielding roaring blades that cut through even the strongest atlases that the Hegemony had, crushing everyone beneath them as they advanced towards the orbital guns not sparing anyone, civilian or soldier alike no matter the race. However it was the giants with heavy hands who walked like titans among men shrugging off rockets, grenade launchers and all sorts of artillery that the defending Batarians threw at them in contempt that filled everyone's mind in fear. Wielding hammers, swords and claws that sparkled with energy, they spearheaded the fight supported by groups of shrieking females in bonelike armor, beautiful as they are deadly making heads explode with their screams alone and cutting down those that survived their deadly orchestra. However it was the golden armored figures advancing alongside the metal giants with a vengeance that exhibited the most fear for the inhabitants.

Advancing as if without a care for their lives, they wielded their energy blades, for it is pure energy that came out of their hands in such lethality that the Batarians that they managed to reach barely had the time to scream before they are cut into a dozen different pieces. None, not even the female warriors encased in bone or the metal giants managed to rein them in. Screaming war cries that made the brains of their enemies mush, they are like a rolling stone flattening everyone around them as they also advanced towards their targets, the orbital guns.

You might ask why the orbital guns yes?

Easy, for the moment the massive anti-ship weapons are nothing more than rubble, hundreds of ships immediately appeared above the atmosphere of Arahtot, the moment the invaders are gone giving the locals a breathe of surprise. However for everyone who lived during the Forty-First Millenium can only look grimly as the massive ships carrying the dangerous weapons of the Imperium hovered over the upper orbit of the planet and waited for one order that have chilled the inhabitants of the Imperium when they are still fighting the Eldar and other aliens. Once it was used to kill citizens of the Imperium to save worlds, now it used as a warning to leave their worlds alone. Two words only that glassed Arahtot without anyone knowing until later with Khar'Shan reeling and busy at the sudden attack on the capital, not knowing that the vengeance for Astranaar and Seer Cana are delivered in full.

" _Exterminatus Extremis!"_

..

..

..

 **Back at the Forty-First Century**

Tensions are running high as the four Farseers footsteps echoed on the empty halls of the citadel. Despite herself, Farseer Ela Ashbel can't help but worry. The Imperials surprisingly haven't open fired on them as she and the other Farseers expected and instead requested (more like ordered) a meeting from them face to face. A thing that is clearly unheard of ever since the founding of the _Mon-Keigh_ 's Imperium. Not to mention that this is Ultramar, the home of the Ultramarines, the most devoted to the codex and one of the more unflexible Chapters pertaining aliens. Normally the Farseers would simply look at the future and divine the fact whether the _Mon-Keigh_ planned them harm on this meeting or not, however much to the horror of the entire council, the weaves of fate showed nothing.

It has taken a lot of debate and conversations between the leaders of the Craftworlds now hovering over the orbit of Astranaar before they finally agreed that they at least humor the humans. After all whether they like it or not, the Eldar are currently trespassers on one of the last strongest refuges of humanity in this galaxy.

The four chosen on this meeting of course is Farseer Indarion (obviously), Farseer Macah of Biel-Tan, Farseer Laeleth of Ulthwe, and surprisingly her. Ela Ashbel for the life of her doesn't know the reason why she is specifically asked to go with the entourage. Personally she doesn't want to. The fact that she's going alone with none of her usual guards over a _Mon-Keigh_ world filled with Space Marines and die hard fanatics, that's a death sentence for any Eldar. Say what you want, but Ela Ashbel really preferred to live than die at the moment. However she was overruled and she had no choice but to go with the other Farseers on this meeting requested by the Imperials down at Macragge.

"Greetings Farseers," the booming voice of Chapter Master snapped Ela Ashbel out of her daydreaming as she now found herself standing over a square table alongside her fellow Farseers facing three individuals. One is wearing a blue armor with the Omega symbol in white at his pauldrons while the other had blood red armor with a black raven on his alongside a teardrop. However the other is a fat man, but tall despite the double jowls on his cheek thanks to the extra flesh.

"My name is Calgar, Chapter Master of the Ultramarines while the one beside me here is Captain Ocyella Lyon of the Blood Ravens First company, one of the few who survived of their Chapter. And this gentleman on the other hand is Governor Agrippus of the port city Zaun and the one in charge of our navies, or what's left of it," greeted the blue-armored Space Marine. "Now I don't want to beat around the bush and head straight to the point. Time is an essence right now that my race can't afford with all the battles on our own borders. So I must say, you must all be wondering why I called you all here right, Eldar?"

"I think that it is obvious enough," replied Laeleth arrogantly before a glare from Indaryon shut her up, mentally connecting to them all forcing them to be civil…for now. Macah is currently glaring at the Blood Raven with hatred clearly. Ela Ashbel can't blame here, they're the reason for Taldeer's disappearance and betrayal after all.

"Forgive my fellow Farseer, Chapter Master. I am Farseer Indarion and I represent the Eldar that's left of this galaxy. Thank you for allowing us harbor in your space by the way. And yes, you're right. We really do wonder why you extended us an invitation of a meeting here,"

A small smirk appeared on the Ultramarines Captain's face at the polite tone made by the Farseer as he leant on his chair, arms folded in front of him before his face turned somber once more. "I'll be blunt with you Farseer, as you already know as we do. The galaxy that we are in right now is no longer safe. Chaos is everywhere and as strong as Ultramar is and whatever pockets of resistance that are left, I'm not sure of our survival chances. So I have a proposition for you. I already know that you and whatever that remains of your race except the Dark Eldar are going to one of these "light" rifts that the forces of Chaos avoided like a plague. This is my proposition. I want you to take alongside you the stasis sarcophagus of our most beloved Primarch, Gulliman, the first of our kind towards wherever you are going and…," Calgar raised a hand to stop Indarion from protesting. "Anywhere's better than where we are at the moment my friends and as recompense for this request, I am going to send with your fleet the Battle Barge _Litany of Fury_ alongside the last surviving three companies of the Blood Raven Chapter that managed to salvage it. I'll also send one of my best, Captain Titus and his company alongside yours and five ships to help you protect your Craftworlds. Is that acceptable Farseer?"

To say that Ela Ashbel and her retinue are silenced is an understatement. The fact alone that the Imperium is providing them with a security force all because of simply dragging along a half-dead corpse with them is unbelievable. Of course the answer is gratifyingly obvious. However nothing good comes without a payment of course.

"However before we can give you those ships Farseer, Governor Agrippus here has a request," spat Calgar glaring venomously at the fat man who pulled his massive overweight frame over his chair, making the handles squeak as he rubbed his chubby hands looking lecherously at her and the other females.

"I want to sleep with one of you," he stated boldly making every Eldar's eyes bug out at the audacity of his words. "The world is coming to an end, and I want a taste of an Eldar before I die anyway. Deny me this request and you will leave here empty-handed," he added with a smirk.

"HOW DARE YOU!" roared Indarion with such anger that the glass panels shook at his voice. "THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO-!"

"Indarion….stop," even Ela Ashbel was surprised as she found herself speaking and shutting up the lead Farseer of Iyanden. "We need them Indarion. We need help. And those ships and allies can save a lot of innocent lives,"

"Ela Ashbel, remember your place-," began Indarion, face flushed with fury but the Farseer of the bleeding eyes merely sighed as she stood up facing the pathetic excuse of a slob with grim determination ignoring the glares that the other Farseers are throwing at her.

"One day," spoke Ela Ashbel doing her best not to let her voice crack at her nervousness. "You can do to me whatever you want with one day, and that's it. You will honor the deal with my people then and send those that Chapter Master Calgar here said,"

"On my honor," replied the slob with a grin making him even look uglier than ever as he turned away from the room and the table. "I'll see you later at midnight….Farseer," he finished before fully walking away leaving a silenced table. Even the Space Marines looked a little disgusted at the glaring back of the Governor. However Ela Ashbel nearly cried out as her arm is roughly grabbed by Macah, forcing the lither Farseer to face her.

"Have you gone mad?!" hissed the red-head, practically spitting in fury as they faced one another. "There's no point in this. You're-,"

"This is my obligation Macha," cut off Ela Ashbel, her emotions now in turmoil and she found herself trying hard not to cry at what she had just promised, nervousness and fear nearly suffocating her. "It was my prediction that brought us here. And if I have to sacrifice every inch of my body to keep whatever that is left of our people alive. I will,"

..

..

..

Omake:

"Father how long have you been there? Mom says food is ready already," the cheerful voice of Sanguinis called out making the Emperor scowl as he pulled his fishing line and found as usual…none.

"I really hate this river," the Emperor can't help but grumble as he pulled his line away before looking disappointedly at the empty bucket. He can't just face his family without any catch. Hopefully no one would notice.

Putting his hand on the pail, the Emperor grinned as it was filled practically with fish now. No one would be the wiser. Picking it up, he whistled a jaunty tune as he walked back to their simple cabin seeing his beautiful wife, Isha stoking the fire with Laerys beside her reading a book and Sanguinis playing chess against himself. Smiling, he approached them, pail proud and ready but stopped dead at the glare Isha sent him. For some reason, the need to flee became the most important thing right now for him as she glared at the full pail.

"You've conjured that all didn't you?" was her accusatory words. The Emperor can't help but pout feeling affronted. There's no way she could have known.

"I did not! I made sure no one sees me summon it all up!" he protested in defense but then paused as he realized what he just said and paled.

His adopted daughter and biological son only snickered as Isha approached him sashaying prettily before whispering on his ear in her most seductive…and terrifying voice that she usually saved when he abused his powers sometimes.

"It would be the couch for you tonight then darling,"

The Emperor only had one word in his thoughts then. "Fuck!" How can he be forced to sleep on the couch when that temptress is only a room away?

..

..

..

 **Hiya2x readers. Hope ya like this chapter. Hihihi anyway please review. Thank you for the never ending support guys. When I wrote this story, I never believed it would amount to anything. This is my second story after all. Hihihi love ya all supporters. Next chapter would be less action now and more talking. Taldeer also. What do you want readers? Crazy cold Taldeer? Or Crazy unhinged Taldeer?**

 **PS: Hope ya like my surprise pertaining Gulliman.**

 **PS: Yah you perverts you happy now? For the record I had no idea how to write a lemon scene. Better ask Cassie, my crazy best friend, and the previous owner of this account..again.**

 **PS: Hope you like the revenge against the Batarians. Exterminatus baby! Yeah! (Geez I sound like Tanya at red alert)**

 **PS: How did you guys connect it to the Dolittle raid?**

 **PS: Poll is still ongoing guys. Check my Profile to vote. Aww..nobody likes Ela Ashbel. Try googling her. She's pretty.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

 _No one but listen_

 _No one but her_

 _Heard as the outcast hears_

-The goddess Isha

..

..

..

All her life Beneziah has always believed on her race, their pride, their strength, their wisdom. Whereas the other races still roll in the mud and fight one another for scraps, the Asari have already risen to the stars. They are the first to decipher the secrets of the Prothean Beacon where the once great Temple of Athane now stood. They are the ones who first incorporated that technology on their society, pushing their worlds a complete three hundred years of advancement on under a year. They are the first to navigate the stars, exploring and cataloguing the things that the younger races haven't yet seen giving names to unnamed planets and studying different life forms. They are the first to discover and set foot to the citadel mapping it. And soon when the Salarians came, the Asari contributed the largest share on making the Citadel habitable. It was her race that helped lift the civilization that existed today and set its pillars from the ground up. A civilization that Beneziah believed is the envy of the stars. Without them, nothing of the order today would be possible.

However right now standing like a convicted criminal with manacles of gold (of all things) that gives off an energy field that Beneziah had no idea what is made of. The Asari matriarch felt none of that Asari pride currently as the three people sitting behind a large table that is elevated in a U-position in front of her glared at her. Beneziah can't help a little feeling of dejavu as she was reminded of the Citadel councilors looking at the three leaders of the races of the Triumvate.

She is the only one allowed here on the main hall the moment they entered the pyramid spire making the Asari nervous as she found herself walking alone without her guards on a small black tunnel that led deep inside. Despite the golden walls and floors, Beneziah had been worried for a few minutes there whether she would be offered as a sacrifice or something. They are primitves after all, sure they had crazy tech that they shouldn't even be entrusted with, but that doesn't change the fact that they are still primitives until her people's researchers and philosophers say otherwise.

It had been a relief that at the moment she arrived at the end of the tunnel, there's no sign of any monster that she had feared to meet like some worlds that her people's explorers have visited. However what she met was these three beings that are now looking down at her either in disdain or annoyance, she doesn't know.

One is obviously human, late fifties or early sixties with the way his hair is dappled grey instead of black. He's the tallest human that Beneziah had seen so far despite the apparent old age. If they stood side by side, Beneziah's hed would have barely reached his shoulders. She could also guess that these human must be some kind of military man with the way his black uniform pinned with numerous medals and awards of gold insignias stood out like a sore thumb. His eyes are neutral as he stared down at her. Him, Beneziah knew then she could discuss the reasons why she came here logically without letting emotions or deep seated feelings getting in the way of their conversation. Same cannot be said for the other two though.

The one standing beside him is the most beautiful male that Beneziah had the luck to see. He reminds her of those humans' stories, what do humans call them? Elves..yeah right. Fictional characters in the stories of the Systems Alliance created to be perfection. Beatiful, wise, immortal and deadly, the being in front of her practically radiated this at the moment. His hair is falling down like steel with its platinum sheen and his face is angled alongside his sharpened ears. He's also tall, if not taller a little bit than the human beside him. The Asari Matriarch knew that if she is still in her maiden days, she would have pursued this kind of being to be her mate into the twelve ends of the galaxy to be her partner without question if based on looks alone. He would have looked so handsome even more if not for the permanent scowl that adorned his face ever since the first step that Beneziah made the moment she entered this room. Instantly she knew that something or someone in the Citadel must have tweaked this guy's ear in the wrong direction if the basis of his less-than-friendly features be taken into account at the moment.

Already she cursed again whoever it is that is responsible dumb enough to subdue these primitives with brute force before letting her people deal with it….delicately. That would have lessened hostilities and bloodshed, and still they would be able to bring another group of clients into their fold with all the resources and technology they had alongside them.

However what worried the Asari is the one who is dressed the most ornately among the three. She can't help but be impressed by him though despite the no-mouth, no-nose and no-ears thing. Like the ones she had met, his eyes or rather eye, since the other one looked like it has been hit by something extremely nasty and sharp with the scar as evidence on his face, removing the glowing blue eye inside its socket. His height is impressive, as tall as the Elf person beside him and twice as rigid. Even the dumbest Asari would know at first sight that this person is first and foremost a warrior. The diamond-white like armor riddled with intricate designs is proof enough as of is unlike the gold and rather simplistic ones that she had seen yet. Beneziah was sure that her payroll serving as a Matriarch of their society combined in three years won't be enough to pay for that kind of armor, even if it is just made as some kind of ornaments. Judging with the way these aliens handled themselves though Beneziah would bet her right hand that the armor is anything but an ornament.

The armor, the lack of one eye and the stature of the blue-skinned figure is not the reason why Beneziah is scared out of her wits though. No. The reason why she is so afraid currently is the emotion being radiated by the figure. The look on its remaining eye said it all and it does not need a facial expression to know that it currently loathed her with every fiber of its being. Beneziah is sure that if not for the fact that she came here on the banner of peace, she would have been cleaved into two by the tall and massive being in front of her.

To put it in a matter of fact in words, Beneziah is currently and truthfully cowed. It didn't help that neither of the three had said anything for the past fifteen minutes and simply settled on observing her shift herself back and forth mentally and emotionally. She felt like a rabbit being stalked by a vicious varren, playing with her and teasing her, making her nervous not knowing when it is to pounce.

"Greetings Ambassador Beneziah of the Asari Rebublics or should I say of the Citadel?, Welcome," the sudden booming voice of the old human drab in medals nearly made Beneziah jump ten feet in the air. She had not expected the sudden words and had been caught off guard by the declaration.

It took all of her concentration to shake herself off of the outbalanced feeling, mentally chiding herself at her sudden loss of composure. She represents the skill, the cunning and the bravery of the Asari race in its finest, she'll not be made of a fool by these primitives no matter how technologically advanced they are. The Asari have risen to the stars before these fools have even climbed out of their beds. However something about the sentencing of the human's words immediately registered into the Matriarch's brain and once again she lost decorum for the second time.

"How did you know who I am?" asked or demanded the Matriarch automatically hating herself as she realized her blunder. Before she could rectify her mistake though, the human just laughed at her, the audacity of this primitive!

"You have to forgive us for not telling you Ambassador, but the Protoss here have the capability to read minds of whomever they are talking," said too-lots-of-medals-boy making Beneziah's heart sink, feeling as if it was just tied by lead on a rope and thrown into the ocean to be feasted by sharks. Do these mouthless primitives snuck in her brain and read every unsavory thought she had been throwing around them for the past eight hours? Seeing her downed face though, he only smirked once more. "Trust me when I say ambassador that the Protoss do not intentionally spy on anyone's minds. It was their way of communication since they lacked the anatomy for oral vocabulary communication that we do,"

"And trust me when I say that I heard every "comment" that you made about my race you blue-skinned intruder!" growled the Protoss in diamond armor, his thoughts rolling down like stones inside her ehad making Beneziah sweat practically bullets as she tried to tone down her thoughts and control her panic, trying her best not to let any of it to pop out of her head, else he would read them.

She can't help but fear for herself. These negotiations are over before it even began and Beneziah was sure that she would be made a laughingstock out of the other Matriarchs once she returned to Thessia or Citadel with the news of what happened. Her career has just been ended and she had no idea how it even happened at the moment. The Citadel never encountered a race that could telepathically communicate; Beneziah just assumed the Protoss used sign languages or something like that with their lack of oral appendages.

The human must have seen her reaction for he chuckled once more before speaking out loud. "Do not worry Ambassador, we are not sending you out yet. Your Citadel has a lot to answer for at the moment with the Turians' unprovoked attack on Astranaar. Pardon me though Amabassador since I have not introduced myself. I am Governor-General Constantine of the Triumvate and I am the one representing the humans and their current leader. The ones beside me as you can see are the leaders of the races that belonged to the Triumvate community. The one with the sharp features is Head Farseer , representative of the Farseer Conclave, the rulers of the Eldar community and the ones of course that head the Protoss population in the Triumvate and overall commander of the Daelam's military, Hierarch Kaldalis. Together we rule the Triumvate and enforced the laws set here on our community,"

Beneziah just blinked as the entire summary of what the human in front of him said sunk in her. For some people looking impressive as such, Beneziah can't help but scoff a little at how obvious they make their cultures known though she tried her best not to let her scoffing be too obvious in her head. Judging from the sudden sharpness of the Hierarch's eye though, she failed spectacularly on that regard.

The humans are obviously warlike. If the titles of the ones leading them are something like "Governor-General" then these humans must be unlike those peace-loving bureaucrats that the Systems Alliance had. The Eldar as the elfin people look alike are called, Beneziah guesses must be the most spiritual-like of the three with their leaders and representatives called Seers or something like that. So far the ones she didn't like the slightest at the moment is the most Citadel-like of the three of them if based on government structure alone. However once again she noticed something once more about the words slightly missing that the human representative in front of her had spouted out.

All of them are representatives and if Beneziah's feeling of hunch is right, the way they are speaking indicated more. There is someone on a position higher than them and she can't help but wonder who? However now is not the right time to wonder and she simply tucked in the information at the back of her head until she can use it later for future questions or reference.

Bowing down from the waist up to signify that she respected their positions "temporarily until they get inducted into the Citadel community" Beneziah spoke now in her rich attenuated voice conveying both the demand of respect and pride that she had practiced many times before in many circumstances that had made her what she was today.

"Greetings Representatives, as you all already know. My name is Beneziah. I held the position of Matriarch on my people and yes, the….Governor General is right. I am here both in the boon of the Asari Republics and the Citadel Council as a whole to welcome your people into the galactic community. I am also here to fix the mistake that our allies, the Turians. What happened is a terrible misunderstanding, and I am here to rectify that mistake before both our peoples start a war on something so trivial as a simple problem," finished Beneziah, her voice echoing on the large hall as she waited for these representatives to reply.

"MISUNDERSTANDING! DID YOU KNOW HOW MANY DIED ON THREE DAYS?! DO NOT CALL IT A SIMPLE MISUNDERSTANDING YOU…,"

The Hierarch's rant though was stopped when the Eldar and human representative glared at him. Beneziah had flinched hard when the yelling started. She hasn't expected a reaction as harsh as that. Bitter and long experiences have taught her that political leaders no matter what the race is are always the same. They put their needs first and a plot to gain power even more than the people whom they are responsible with. Finding a political leader that cared more for what his or her position of responsibility entails is rare like finding a diamond in a pig trough. She had been banking on the fact that these representatives are more like the common political leaders and based her words on that when she stated the grave mistake of the Turians' under wording it….a lot in order not to cast the avian species on a dark light too much. Apparently she made a wrong judgement on the Hierarch though now she had to expect it. The Protoss is a soldier and a warrior. People like him are most likely a little more straightforward rather than the average political player in the game.

Judging with how long the human and Eldar representatives sat in a glaring contest with the mouthless behemoth, Beneziah is sure that their argument is not a simple one if the sharpening of blue eyes is any indication before he stared back at her before making a facial expression of what Beneziah could see is a tired sigh before he spoke to her.

"Forgive me Ambassador, I am too caught up with my emotions and the death of so many of my people that I lashed out at you," he said neutrally. She can't help but mentally raise an eyebrow at him. The tone of his voice inside her head showed nothing but guessing with the way his body shuddered before he spoke, it looked like the Protoss have been forced to swallow stink sap if he had a mouth. Still….

"Apology accepted Hierarch. I can't imagine the damage that the Turians have caused and you have my condolences," replied Beneziah diplomatically. There's no point in refusing the olive branch until she came what she came here to do.

"Good now that we got all pleasantries out of the way, I say we head straight to the point about why we are gathered here," said the Governor-General in his booming tone looking down at her. "I'm sure Ambassador that you haven't come all this way just to rectify the mistakes of the Turians yes?"

" _Pretty sharp, this guy is,"_ thought Beneziah to herself before answering in her usual ambassadorial tone.

"Yes, indeed Governor-General. Though what the Turians did is an offense that brought the attention of our community, the main reason I was sent here was to extend an invitation to your people and governments as a whole to be inducted into the Citadel community, the current largest governing system on this galaxy. It is composed of a dozen species with the highest technology that these galaxy can offer and have the largest fleets to fight off nearly anything…or anyone. The Citadel is our capital and we named our community after it. For our people, being asked to join the Citadel is a great boon and honor. Not anyone is allowed to join simply. Only the strongest and the best does,"

"Largest?" pointed out the Eldar Farseer sharply looking as if he had simply tuned out the rest of Beneziah's tirade pertaining the strength of the Citadel and the majesty she painted it with.

"Yes," Beneziah nodded. "There are pockets of space that the Citadel does not control, particularly the ones we named the Skylian Verge, the Terminus Systems and the Geth space. The reason why we don't control these sectors is simply because of the fact that it is home to pirates, looters and troublemakers of the highest order. Even if we did control it, the cost on protecting traveling merchant ships and civilian vessels would be too much and simply to cost-prohibitive with the danger that these areas poses. Thus we leave it alone for now,"

"So what do we gain Ambassador if we…joined this community of yours?" asked Constantine with a small hint of a smile gracing his face. "I daresay we can't just enter without offering something back in return yes?"

" _The moment of truth,"_

"Indeed Governor-General. It is the Citadel's policy that once a new species entered it, the said species of course would need to adhere to the Citadel's laws and have a representative back at the Presidium. It is also common place that the said species share any technology that the Council proved useful to be studied and mass-produced of course for the availability and good of all," stated Beneziah sweat dropping at the sudden glare thrown to her once more by the Protoss Hierarch that he didn't bother to hide…at all.

For the human in front of her though, he looked barely bothered by her statement unlike the Eldar beside him with an incredulous look marring his fair visage.

"And what do we gain if we….join this community Ambassador and giving up everything that our people have worked for many years?" questioned the human pleasantly though his voice does not indicate any warmth in it.

Beneziah can't help but gulp as she chose her next words. "Particularly freedoms to explore and be free to go as you wish inside Citadel space. It would also give you access to our technology and do as you want with them. As I said before, we share everything that we know to the ones we are charged with in the Citadel community," to prove her point, Beneziah flipped her hand to show the glowing omni-tool that suddenly came to life showing pictures of the "better parts" of the Citadel. It is the one usually used by the Council representatives when making first contact to amaze the ones they are charged into brining it with.

Not happening here though. The three barely looked amazed and if she might state it….bored.

"Hmm…great shots I might say Ambassador. Say, do you have some kind of history archive for your community?" asked the Governor-General.

"Do you mean a Codex?" asked Beneziah.

"If that's what you people call it, then yes, a Codex," answered the human.

"Yes, it's back in my pack on my room," answered the Matriarch. She had fully expected this and had been prepared. She can't help but admire these three though. They surely are wary if anything is too said by it and didn't jump at technological opportunities. Something that the Krogan made a big mistake of when the Salarians uplifted them.

"Good," nodded the Governor-General. "We'll continue this meeting after me and my fellows finished reading it. Give it to the guard I will send with you Ambassador and we'll resume this negotiations in three hours' time,"

And just like that Beneziah found herself being prodded again by the large golden Protoss warrior with the butt of his spear as she is herded out of the Hall. Now that she noticed it though, Beneziah was too engrossed with the events that just happened and just knew that the entire time she had been on her handcuffs.

What a disgrace she must look as a representative of the Asari back there.

..

..

..

 **Craftworld Iyanden**

Ela Ashbel daintily held the small lamp enclosing the glowing Bright Petal flower in her hands. Completely ignoring the glares and disapproving stares that met her as she walked along the edge of the Craftworld, Ela Ashbel gently let the paper lamp through over the energy wall that the Bone-singers of Iyanden had set up before. Letting the rough fabric of the lamp graze the tips of her fingertips one more time, Ela Ashbel watched it float along the void of space alongside millions of others like it, glowing like faint dots among the stars, forever floating in honor of those who are gone forever. They are their last tribute to the ones that are still alive to those who are dead.

Closing her eyes alongside everyone behind her, Ela Ashbel let herself be consumed by the music that suddenly hummed throughout each Craftworld.

 _Along the sound of pervading dust,_

 _I hear your cry, and feel your trust._

 _Now that you're gone, now I understand,_

 _That life is once again, very Important._

 _For that alone that we sing this song,_

 _When forever's gone, and we must remain strong._

 _Let the fall be my remind,_

 _That every life is a gift from those who died._

 _Along the stars, among the shades of Fate,_

 _We live our lives a reminder of those of late._

 _Across the seas of the endless night,_

 _Let their lives be beacons, shining in light._

 _On these we hope that when the end is near,_

 _Their deaths will have meaning, those we ones we call dear._

 _Now the time has come to say good-bye,_

 _Let the endless night be their song and cry._

 _All we ask is the final grace,_

 _To be free, to live out our days._

 _Let their souls be light, a path to tread,_

 _A beacon to follow once we are all dead._

Feeling the tears threatening to come out of her eyes, Ela Ashbel gently weaved through the crowd avoiding every eye that seemed to bore into her very soul, judging her, reminding her of her sacrifice and her shame. A taint that she'll bear for the rest of her life forever more….alone. The former Farseer of the unknown Craftworld nearly lost her footing as she bumped into the solid wraithbone armor of two Guardians that bear the mark of their lost Craftworld. She didn't need to look to know the eyes that are currently staring at her held malice and severe dislike.

"You do not belong here," growled one of the Guardians.

"I know,"

"Return to your quarters back, outcast!"

"I will,"

Padding daintily, the former Farseer of the Bleeding eyes left the Halls of Mourning, following the familiar paths that led back to her room. Opening the door unto it, she immediately locked it down making sure that not even the Bone-Singers of Iyanden can enter before falling into her bed and bawled her eyes out.

Everything has gone smoothly ever since they left the System of Ultramar of course. She fulfilled her end of the deal and the humans have fulfilled theirs to the letter and even an extra more. Human Space Marines now travel alongside their Craftworlds in their own gargantum crafts bearing the symbols of Ultramar and the Blood Raven Chapter. That little extra she had been talking about is currently perched at the top of Craftworld Iyanden standing like a beacon of destruction and power and still looking as bad tempered as she saw it the first time is the gargantum Imperial Warlord Class Titan that the Governor of Ultramar had gifted to her after she allowed him extra liberties to do what he wanted with her to the bedroom than the general agreement she had agreed to.

Yes, she had for all sakes and purposes slept, or most likely in cruder terms, "whored" herself to the humans. At least that's what most of the Eldar along the fleet like to name her once word got around that the only reason that the _Mon-Keigh_ Space Marines are fighting alongside them as an escort is the simple fact that the Farseer of Bleeding Tears allowed herself to be degraded like some kind of animal by lowering herself to mate with a fat _Mon-Keigh_ governor. No, it didn't occur to them that Ela Ashbel sacrificed her dignity and pride as an Eldar, as a Farseer, and as a female for them. Oh no, they completely forgot that part and immediately ostracized her from society the minute the word got out.

Nearly everyone is against her the moment she stepped into the Craftworld after the "negotiations" she and the other Farseers did at the planet. Of course many grudgingly accepted the fact that the extra help along the way will help a lot despite the fact that the said help comes from the _Mon-Keigh's_ strongest warriors.

Still, no matter how reasonable her actions are, her people didn't see it that way. The different councils of the Craftworlds immediately have her mantle of being Farseer revoked since she did not exibit "proper" behavior befitting her station. Even Farseer Macha who had been present during the entire negotiations and being the cold calculating leader that she is didn't see Ela Ashbel's reason. All in all the former Farseer find herself alien on a race that she gave everything up.

Only Farseer Indarion of Iyanden and Farseer Laeleth of Ulthwe with a surprising fair amount of both civvies and warriors didn't act all cold and condescending to the now ruined former Farseer. Some of them even thanked her personally for her sacrifice and willingness to do what is right for the entire Eldar as a greater good. However for the sake of appearances, they simply ignored her since that would earn them the ire of their fellows. Like her, these rather open minded Eldar have guessed that having the humans travel with them would lessen much needed Eldar casualties as they head over to the rift.

Looking at the windows of her room, Ela Ashbel pressed her face on it to stare at the far end of the fleet the now ruined Craftworld _Alfari_ now floating listlessly on empty space alongside the now lost population and Infinity Circuit it held. Despite the help of the _Mon-Keigh_ soldiers and the Eldar, the Chaos Fleet have managed to rip apart the small Craftworld, the souls stored therein now offered to Slaanesh.

Again Ela Ashbel cried for the lost once more alone in her chambers uncomforted and unsolaced.

..

..

..

 **Terminus Systems, Omega**

The sound of music blared on the background and Aria sighed contently on her couch sipping on one of the punches her human bouncer had delivered to her hands. She had to admit, if there's one thing that humanity contributed to the entirety of the galaxy ever since they joined the Council, it was the different drinks that they have invented that Aria liked the most. Even her people as prideful as they are didn't manage to create drinks as tasty as the one she had on her hand right now. As of currently everything is going on for the so-called ruler of Omega, she had put down the latest of her enemies, the people are thriving under her rule and are satisfied, but most importantly, everyone still feared her.

The moment of tranquility however is immediately shattered as her second-in-command, Jorhag approached her. She scowled internally. The Krogan would never approach her unless it is something extremely important and needed her direct attention. Jorhag usually could handle day to day menial problems on Omega without her help.

"Aria, you've got a call," the bulky figure grunted handing Aria a communicator. "It's someone big,"

Hiding her scowl at the moment, the Pirate Queen accepted the holo and immediately tossed it in front of her. Imagine her surprise when the infamous leader of Cerberus immediately appeared in front of her through the communicator smoking a cigar.

"Illusive Man," growled Aria, not the least pleased to see him. "What did I do to gain the attention of the so-called protectors of humanity this time? The Asari asked, getting straight to the point.

"As blunt as the rumors say you are Aria," chuckled the human in front of her as cool as a cucumber. "Don't worry my dear; I'm not here for an argument with you. In fact I believe you'll love what I'm going to ask of you,"

"It depends on what you are about to ask,"

"Have you heard of these new species that the Turians have invaded along the Traverse?" asked the Illusive Man before adding immediately. "Of course you do, nothing escapes your notice. That's why I have a business proposition for you Aria, one that could make you even richer than you have imagined,"

"I'm guessing that this is about these new species then is it?" pointed out Aria knowing well about what happened thanks to her contacts on the Asari governments.

"It is. So interested?" asked the Illusive man.

Leaning to place her chin on her palms in front of her, Aria stared at the robotic eyes of the leader of Cerberus. "I'm listening,"

..

..

..

Omake:

Farseer Laetri yawned as she tucked in her old friend. Smiling at the peaceful expression that Cana had at the moment, Laetri gently placed the pillow at her arms, prompting the former Farseer to hug it. Making sure that her friend is now safe and secure, Laetri saw herself out of the room waving goodbye to Elia in the process whose room is only opposite Cana's in case the former Farseer needed help in anything when her nightmares visited.

Walking once more on the empty halls now of Isha, Laetri smiled at the full moons hanging over Acheron, they have always intrigued her. Following familiar footsteps that brought her to her room on one of the upper levels thanks to her stations, Laetri was just ready to prepare herself for bed when a sound immediately caught her sharp ears.

"Don't put it in brother, someone will see," that sounded faintly like the famed daughter of Isha.

"Oh come on Laerys' mom and dad won't know. Besides, you know you like it," is that Sanguinis?

"But it's so big. It won't fit at all,"

"You made it fit last time," pointed out the Primarch.

"Hurts like hell though. I've been unable to walk properly the last time with how swollen my belly is. Besides its wrong and you know it,"

"Who cares? We're brother and sister right? You do love me right?"

"I know. But this is too much, even for me. Not to mention if someone will find out," said a worried Laerys.

"Oh come on, at least just this once," whined Sanguinis.

"Fine, just once,"

Laetri completely lost composure as a pleasured moan came from one of the rooms. Fearing that her worst nightmares about sibling intercourse come true, the representative of Daltyr kicked the door open, witchblade drawn ready to knock out the two esteemed leaders of the Triumvate caught red-handed when the sight in front of her immediately stopped Laetri on her tracks.

In front of him stood the two blinking in surprise and guilt, fully clothed mind you and helping each other out on a large stack of cookies that the Priestesses of Isha reserved only for themselves. Judging from the pile, Laetri immediately knew that the two youngsters have nicked it….obviously.

"Uhmm..hello, Farseer Laetri right?" sweatdropped Sanguinis, hiding one of the cookies. "Please don't tell mom you've seen us taking this will you?"

Laetri merely grimaced. Why oh why did she always assume the worst? And when did she become so green-minded anyway?

..

..

..

 **So yah. I know. Im sorry for last time for being so down. Im just….hurt I guess. I talked it out with Cassandra, the original author of this account and trust me, Ive got an earful from her. Never knew someone that beautiful could turn something akin to a harpy. Anyway hope ya like the Chapter. Im sorry for not writing more on this AN. Im still hurt by the comments and PM's. Ill be updating this, but Im not so enthustiastic or excited as before.**

 **PS: polls going on still. Just check my profile.**

 **PS: And one more thing. Im not a guy, Im a girl alright. Name's Alliah. Remember that next time someone calls me a guy. It's a gal that's typing this long story.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

" _Where other men blindly follow the truth: Remember, nothing is true. When other men are limited by mortality or law: Remember, everything is permitted. We work in the dark, to serve the light,"_

 _-Inquisition_

..

..

..

The warm bright halls of the Spire of Astranaar made her skin tingle. For her kind, they didn't need nourishment of food like other organics. For them light is their strength and everyday meal. Many races that her race have met since the dawn of their time have always wondered why the Protoss indulge their buildings with such lavishments of gold, silver, bronze and many more shiny materials. Of course most just assumed that her kind enjoy being vain (which is slightly true…a bit) and believe themselves higher than anyone else. However what they do not know is that the expensive materials that Protoss used for day to day utilarian reasons are mostly to make sure that their halls are filled with light and never go dim despite the lack of power shortages that sometimes might happen.

As of now though, Executor Selendis knocked twice on the doors of hers, and Artanis' old friend waiting a bit before the familiar "Come in" came from inside.

Opening the door, Selendis immediately paused as she mentally frowned looking at the devastation of the room. In retrospect, it looks someone had unleashed a tornado inside the room or a very angry and hungry hamster had been unleashed inside. The bed has been overturned (yes, there is a bed), the furnitures are ripped apart and the large study table that is lying at the side of the room has been cleanly cut in half.

Shaking her head at the destruction surrounding her, the lithe Protoss Executo calmly approached the Hierarch standing as rigid as a statue looking over the window of his room where the view of Astranaar being slowly returned to its glory are being shown. For someone who had just destroyed his room better than a tornado ever will, the Protoss Hierarch showed no emotion or surprise as Selendis stood beside him.

"Is there any matter that you wished to discuss Selendis?" asked Kaldalis still looking down at the ruined city slowly being restored, the black and green camouflage of the Imperial Guard soldiers who stayed behind to help the Protoss rebuild their city stood out like a sore thumb on the golden and blue color that the Kalai preferred.

"There is," answered the Executor. "I wish to talk pertaining your thoughts about this Citadel community that the guards and the servants seemed to murmur about. Rumors are that they have extended an invitation to the Triumvate to join their society,"

"They did indeed Selendis,"

"So what are your thoughts about it Hierarch?" Selendis looked questioningly at the Protoss Zealot who had spearheaded the failed invasion on retaking Aiur. "Will the Triumvate leaders accept this offer they are talking about?"

Much to her amusement, the old warrior merely scoffed which completely showed his displeasure and told her everything that she needed to know about his opinions. Kaldalis may be the one chosen by the members of the Daelam else the other alternative would be her. But it's painfully obvious to anyone that it was Selendis who handle the rather subtle politics that the office of being Hierarch entails. As good as a Zealot and warrior Kaldalis is, the old Protoss can't politic to save his life. And as a result would usually work hand in hand with her to keep their community running. That's also the reason why until now, nobody ousted Selendis from the position of Hierarch pertaining the bigotry on her gender with Artanis gone. He's usually the one who staved off such protesters before he died.

"I'll be rocking on a chair and half-senile with age before I agree to these concessions the Citadel put in before they allowed anyone to join," scoffed Kaldalis.

"I take it then that we won't be joining?" pointed out Selendis.

"Stars have a better chance of living among us as beings old friend," chuckled Kaldalis. "Besides, doesn't my room give enough picture on what my opinions about their invitation might be?"

"Clearly it does," replied Selendis in amusement taking a spare glance at the halved table which obviously had been cut off by a warp blade. "Though I have to warn you that the servants would not take kindly to you once they redecorated your room,"

"Indeed," nodded Kaldalis. "Perhaps I might ask some of those Guardsmen down there to be the ones to help me clean up the mess here. Goodness only knows that they are pretty good at organizing great messes into order. Perhaps it's a human thing,"

"Speaking of humans Hierarch, what does the Eldar and the Imperium have to say pertaining the offer that is generously made by the largest government entity in this galaxy?" Selendis can't help but ask curiously.

Kaldalis only tilted his head at her direction, his single eye wearing an amused expression on it as he stared at her. "Judging from the way you talk Selendis, it seems that you have read the Codex that is passed to me and me only,"

"I did, but I borrowed the extra one from one of the prisoners," shrugged Selendis, ignoring the accusatory glare by the Hierarch. "It was quite easy terrifying their wits. Besides can you blame me for sniffing around? You know me enough when I'm curious Hierarch,"

"I would not comment to that Executor," Kaldalis only sighed returning his gaze back to the city below them. "Though I believe that the answer to your question is already obvious if you have finished reading the Codex of this Citadel community. Do tell me Selendis, in your opinion is there any chance of either the Eldar and the Imperium in all their pride and glory bow to people whom not only believed themselves higher than others, but also limits everything and anything you might do?"

"I believe there's little to no chance Hierarch," answered Selendis knowing full well how easily offended the two members of the Triumvate the moment they finished reading the Codex, the same ones she did. Everything about their way of life, Protoss and Triumvate as a whole would be utterly changed if they agreed to this Citadel offer of joining, something that the Triumvate worked hard to create for the past two decades. However something clicked on her brain and she can't help but look at the taller Protoss beside her.

"I would need to attend the next meeting don't I?" asked Selendis with a frosty glare as she sensed the amusement rolling off her friend in waves.

"Of course Selendis, who would stop the others from killing their ambassador if you are not there? Surely not me alone, I'm old remember?" Kaldalis said in a mock-hurting tone.

"Only if you want to," growled Selendis beneath her breath or is it thoughts as she walked out of the damaged room of the Hierarch. She had to pimp herself up for the next hour to prepare for the next meeting. It won't do to look bad when representing her race after all.

..

..

..

 **Planet Alchera, Amada System, Terminus Space**

Taldeer normally never got any visitors, but when they do, she treated them exactly with the respect their race deserved. Either with the pointy end of the bone spear and bone sword she hand-made with all the animals she killed on this cold world or the killing packs of those scaly beasts that one of the _Mon-Keigh_ called Varren.

No, the Varren packs in this world are not her allies or something related to that. In fact it is also her enemies. Apparently they didn't take it the knowledge that it is their brethren's bones that the former Farseer are using to make her weapons and shelter. Still, using them as bait and destruction against the aliens and _Mon-Keigh_ that occasionally land on this world is perfect. She had been studying them so far and she had only one opinion on this new type of _Mon-Keigh_ and their allies: "Pathetic".

Despite the different types of toys and fancy equipment that they brought with them, they barely posed a challenge for her and her primitive weapons. For ones, their hand to hand combat sucks….a lot. In fact it's near non-existent if she is going to be honest with herself. Who on their right mind would use the butt of their rifle against a beast who is half your size and double your weight? Did these _Mon-Keigh_ and aliens ever hear of the term dodging?

Of course their shield technology she did not fail to notice. In fact she had some of the armor that she salvaged from one or five of the ones she killed and are currently fiddling with them. She didn't like them one bit. They're light and easy to be pierced, unlike the ones used by her people which are a combination of light and sturdy. She can't help but wonder whether these weird humans and aliens became too dependent on their shield technology that they barely care for their armor anymore.

It reminded her of course of the Imperium where the so-called Vanguard of the Emperor, the Imperial Guard opted to throw defense away with how flimsy their attires are and make up the low defense with superior numbers. At least there, the Imperials understood the reason of dodging instead of staying on one spot and hope your shields don't break as she had seen here.

The familiar sound of another "square transport" sounded on the distance making Taldeer raise her head from the entrance of the cave she called home. Despite her doubts of these primitives, she can't help the bloodthirsty grin that appeared on her face.

"Finally another group to unleash her fury at, and in time too," she mentally thought. She haven't got a good sleep last night when the familiar brushes of her memory under the hands of Kyras and his minions battered her psyche came back with a vengeance. She needed something to vent her frustrations at and they are just in time.

Picking up the bone-spear and sword beside her, the half-mad Farseer of Ulthwe jumped off the ledge where her cave is situated at, covering her skin as best as she could with the skins she made as she headed out to the direction where the sound came from.

..

..

..

 **Temple of Isha, Acheron**

"You made this for me?" Cana can't help but ask with widened eyes as she stared at the beautiful sword covered with a brown sheathe. Its pommel, a faint gold and cross guard with a wing design sticking out is of the finest make.

"Technically I asked some of the Protoss Artisans to make it for me, but yes. It's for you," replied her best friend with an eye smile nearly making Cana cry at the kind gesture. Ever since she'd been here at the Temple of Isha, she had been rather emotional more than normal. The Priestess in charge of her just told the recovering Eldar that it is normal for her after that traumatic event inside the _Singer_.

The former Warlock is just ready to stretch out her hand to the weapon when she stopped it immediately before pulling it back, her palms now facing her. Will she really take up another weapon after everything that has happened to her? Is she ready for it? She could stay here at the Temple of Isha to rest for goddess knows only how long. Everyone is welcome here and with what she experienced, she knew that the Priests and the Priestesses would rather keep her here than send her back to the former path she was in.

Laetri must have noticed her downcast expression for she plopped herself beside Cana's side putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry if you don't like my gift Cana, I just thought….,"

"No, no its' alright," cut off the former Seer. "It's just me Laetri. I guess I'm not exactly as healed as I thought I am," she sighed tiredly letting her body slump. "I must look pathetic to you my friend. So weak, so broken, so useless,"

"You're not useless Cana," the chiding voice of her friend prodded. "You saved a lot of lives with what you did. Everyone respects you for your sacrifice. Besides if the Triumvate bombing an entire world into oblivion did not please and sate the needed form of justice, we could always petition to the Inquisition to bomb another one,"

"Really?"

"Just joking dear,"

Despite herself Cana snorted. "You've got a bad taste of jokes Laetri. You've been spending too much time with the Protoss. Those people can't take a joke even if their lives depended on it,"

"Hey, but at least it got you out of your self-pity stage then at least, yes?" pointed out Laetri making Cana laugh, the familiar beautiful sound coming from her lips making the birds in the area chirp. She can't help but wonder how much she recovered already. Her throat is already repaired and she had been able to talk clearly for the last week or so.

"So you're going to take my gift or not?" asked Laetri beside her once Cana got over her amusement. "If you don't want it, I can always give it to my protégé,"

"You have a protégé?" asked Cana in surprise. She didn't know her friend got a student.

The Farseer of Atailoc only looked at her in surprise. "You haven't heard? Maila just took the first steps on following the Paths of the Seer. Who would believe me that the child who hid on my skirts when we first arrived here would one day take the Path of the Seer?"

"She's got a good inspiration," pointed out the former Warlock. It's true, some of the times when Laetri had visited her, the newly bloomed Eldar teenage girl have been following her friend. It's obvious to anyone that the young Eldar adored the Farseer. It's terribly hard not to when she's trying her best to imitate her mentor or inspiration as best as she can to the point that she also got the familiar green gem that Farseers have implanted on their foreheads to better control their psychic might.

"If you're referring to me then you got it all wrong," denied Laetri, her cheeks having a red tinge on it.

Cana only snorted at the denial she took the blade from her friend's hand. Their little banter have successfully lifted her spirits and she can't help but feel fond of her best friend at knowing which buttons to push her into to get her away from the bouts of self-depression that plagued her. Oh, if only Ela Ashbel is here, then her family would be complete. Both of Cana's parents are nothing more than Bone-Singers in Atailoc before they arrived on this place. When the Imperial fleets invaded the Craftworld, her parents joined the militia of Eldar Guardians and have been killed in action. It was only thanks to a newly trained Banshee Ela Ashbel and her retinue did her and another orphan that is Laetri has been found on the ruins of their homes.

Taking the sword in her hands, Cana can't help but admire it as she twirled the blade on her hands. Its design is obviously copied from the Witchblade, only more elegant and defined. The sheathe covering it is made of simple dark green leather and it's a lot lighter than the sword she wielded before. Gripping the hilt tightly with her hand, the former Warlock pulled the sword out and she can't help the gasp that left her lips as the sheen of the blade reflected the Temple's bright light.

Unlike the familiar hard wraithbone sharpened to a degree where they would be able to pierce even Space Marine armor with ease with the proper force. The sword that met her is not one made of traditional wraithbone, but glass. Green glass to be more precise, her sharp eyes noticing the slight power field that runs along its length at the sides and at the tip. Unlike the jagged edges of the Witchblade though that is designed to rip flesh and bone like a shear, this swords edge is obviously designed to be used more on slicing methods for elegant warriors like her. The weapon is a marvel of design, light enough to be wielded with ease and not feel uncomfortable, but also sharp enough to be a nuisance to well…anything. With the power field inside the sides of the blade and not the outside, it can cut through shields and barriers with ease. However..

"Isn't it be easily broken with its design Laetri?" asked Cana looking at his friend who had a pleased look on her face. All Eldar warriors are aware of how a blade is formed and the reason why they use Wraithbone on their blades instead of steel and glass like this is the fact that it can easily be broken after years of use.

"It's the same problem that Bone-singers and the Artisan Caste faced," answered Laetri taking the blade from Cana's hands. "Unlike the swords we used and the glaives of the Protoss zealots, this sword is hollow inside,"

"And won't that even made the blade more flimsy?" pointed out Cana.

"It does, and that's where the marvel comes in," answered Laetri with a smirk and without warning struck the heavy bench that the two of them are sitting in with the sword in a full-powered swing.

Cana only had a moment to protest in fear that the wonderful weapon would be broken in half at the sudden attack on the marble when the sword instead of cracking as she expected, let off a bell-like sound as it glanced off the stone. The former Warlock isn't sure what she should be relieved of, the fact that they almost damaged the bench, or the sword survived the dangerous slash.

"When this sword is made, it is comprised of thousands of cracked crystals melded together piece by piece with melted wraithbone. Without its power field that is placed on the hollow inside when the sword is made, this weapon is a good one to use for practice or if you're annoyed with someone. However with the power field on, let's just say that even the Leman Russ Tanks of the Imperial Guard could be temporarily stopped with its gears cut in pieces," explained the Farseer before handing the weapon back to Cana.

The Eldar merely let her hand touch the flat of the blade. She can't help but be amazed. This weapon is truly a marvel of design. Now that Laetri mentioned it, she could see the melted wraithbone gluing together like veins the crystals are used as the body of this weapon. The Artisans and the Bone-Singers have truly outdone themselves this time. However to be given something this degree is…

"Laetri I can't accept this," whispered Cana sheathing it back feeling depression fell into her back again. "This is something that needs to be used by a fine soldier or warrior….someone like you,"

"Oh quit with the moping around Cana," waved off Laetri with a snort. "You do know that despite me being a Farseer, I would not be able to acquire a weapon as fine of a magnitude alone yes? It was given to me, and I chose to give it to you,"

Cana only blinked, feeling a little bit put out and stupid at her words. "If you're not the one who acquired this, and then who did?" asked the former Warlock staring at her friend.

"I did," the clear musical voice like water slipping on rock made the two Eldar females to look at the form of Farseer Laerys approaching them wearing a wraithbone armor designed for Howling Banshees minus the helmet. Her black and brown hair falling to her rear in straight waves only accentuated the beauty of the daughter of Isha, her green eyes sparkling with mischief as she approached the two dumbstruck Eldar females.

"I would be honored if you would test that blade on mine with a spar Lady Cana,"

..

..

..

 **Craftworld Iyanden**

Ela Ashbel tried to ignore as best as she can the murmurs that is currently surrounding her like a choir as she felled in line alongside the other refugee Eldar that is taking food provided by the Craftworld for them. Normally being a Farseer, food is free for her and even delivered to her quarters by one of the Bone-Singers that maintained the Craftworld. After her "demotion", despite being able to keep her room (generosity of Farseer Indarion), the Bone-Singers that usually deliver her meals have stopped coming. For a while she ignored it since despite the Bone Singers lack of presence, the civvies that felt grateful for her sacrifice left food at her doorstep after a knock or two.

Until now at least, for some reason the food stopped coming and Ela Ashbel can't help but have a sneaking suspicion that either the council of Farseers or the other civilians that harbored hatred for her have a hand on this.

Three days, that's how long Ela Ashbel suffered her hunger unwilling to see or be seen by anyone else thanks to her shame and sacrifice. She had no wish to meet the jeers and the insults of the people she had given everything for. However today when she felt extremely light-headed from lack of nourishment, the former Farseer decided that she had no choice but to go down and get food herself or suffer fainting inside her own room.

And that's how she found herself now, walking with downcast eyes doing her best not to look at her sides as she stepped behind the person in front of her. She could practically feel every eye around her, hating her, looking down at her, she could almost feel the sneers directed at her very person.

 _As before, her lungs burned something fierce. Ela Ashbel began to almost choke, even empty as her mouth was, her lungs burning with the sudden resurgence of air. He gave her several long moments to regain her breath before resuming. She had no answer for a long while, only the continued spasming and choking around the thing lodged in her throat._

 _For a time her eyes began to roll back in her head, absolutely drenched with tears, and her vision had tunneled. Countless times he would give her enough air, just barely, before resuming. He seemed to have it down to a science._

Shaking her head to rid of the thoughts threatening to get out of her head, Ela took another few steps once more before she came face to face with members of the Seer Council who have been assigned to give out the already limited supplies that the Craftworld had spared for the Exodites and other Craftworld Eldar that managed to escape the fall of the Imperium, but lost their Craftworlds. For a moment none of them moved and you could practically hear the tension like a pin drop as the Seers in charge glared with hate at the former Farseer before filling up one of the wraithbone plates with food before shoving it harder than usual spilling the soup on it at the front of Ela Ashbel's robes a little earning some snickers from the onlookers.

Keeping her anger in check and feeling downer than ever, Ela Ashbel muttered a small "thank you" before walking off to sit at one of the empty tables inside the hall of the Craftworld. Despite with her back to them, she could feel their eyes practically drilled on her as she focused on sipping whatever that remained of the soup inside her bowl as her mind drifted again once more to the most shameful part of her ordeal that night.

 _Barely contained moans threatened to escape her lips every moment. She did her best to put them out of mind, trying to distance herself from the forced pleasure playing out through her body. Though she somehow knew better, the Eldar tried to force the building pleasure out of her mind the same way._

 _For several more long moments Ela Ashbel clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, painfully, wishing everything away._

 _It was to no avail. The sweet burning sensation suddenly became unbearable, crushing her like a vast wave, a fist of lightning and fire. A long cry escaped through the gag as Ela Ashbel's body clenched and shivered, and then went slack and still._

SPLASH!

Ela Ashbel can't stop the yelp that left her lips as the cold water practically gave the former Farseer her second bathe of the day ruining whatever that is left of her soup on the process and practically made the food she had on her plate bland. Looking at the culprits and dripping wet, Ela Ashbel glared at the three Eldar males who is carrying a now empty bags of water that they had been carrying as they passed her with looks of fake shock on their faces before they bowed at her in the most mocking way possible.

"Forgive us Farseer, we didn't see you there," the obviously lead one muttered in a sarcastic voice before his face morphed into a thoughtful expression. "Mind you, we only see those who have the right to be called Eldar after all. So no worries then yes?" and with that the three walked off laughing, leaving a fuming Ela Ashbel standing there.

The former Farseer of the Bleeding Tears was just ready to zap the three Eldar off to grease paint on the floor when she caught side of the warning gazes that the Seers and the Guardians guarding the Hall. She can't help but feel her heart sink into as she recognized that they are only looking for an excuse to stomp her down if she doesn't rein herself in. Immediately her mind went back to the "extra" that the Governor asked of her that earned the Eldar Fleet a Titan to protect them.

 _"If I did not know better," the fat governor murmured," I'd say you like this. You like disgusting Mon'keighs playing with your ass."_

 _Ela Ashbel can only let a quiet whimper come out of her mouth._

 _"Is that all Eldar, or just yourself, I wonder?"_

 _More pressure was applied, the toy sliding in fractionally more. It was impossible to ignore the thing pressing into her rectum, bit by tiny bit, the pressure it was exerting almost unbearable. Her fingers begin to claw at the silk shits, futilely. On and on it continued poking in, challenging the strength of her rear as it was pressed inside with more and more strength._

 _With a bit more speed the object suddenly began to be pulled free, the few inches sliding on out with almost as much difficulty. Ela Ashbel attempted to stifle the low groan, but it escaped her lips none-the-less._

 _"I was right," the fat governor muttered, mostly for her benefit before continuing on._

Feeling the familiar tears creeping on her eyes, Ela Ashbel slumped back on her chair taking a moment to look around her. No pity did she find and no pity did she expect. In fact if she's going to be honest with herself, she could see some even looking pleased at her humiliation.

Grunting to give off the show that what they did and what they are doing to her have no effect whatsoever, Ela Ashbel returned her attention to her now bland meal. She is thankful that she is wet, the cold water sapping her heat like ice on fire. At least that way no one would see the tears falling freely from her eyes or the shaking of her body from the barely restrained sobs. If Ela Ashbel is looking though, she would see the deep regret on the grey eyes of a certain red-head Farseer of Biel-Tan.

..

..

..

 **Astranaar, Guest Rooms**

Beneziah laid down on her cot reading the archive books that the Triumvate leaders have allowed her to read. Apparently discussing her proposal would take longer than they expected and has been moved to the next day. As it is, the Asari Matriarch was just glad that they at least have allowed her some books pertaining their history to read. She had been dying to know at least anything pertaining these species and she is willing to take anything even if it is skimming through history records.

However when they immediately acquiesced to her request to relieve her boredom of doing nothing in her room, Beneziah found herself facing three piles of books that reached to her hips' each instead of the simple data slate that she expected. Thus that is the reason right now why her five guards are sitting on the floor skimming through the thick piles, taking notes every once in a while to create a summary on everything while Beneziah enjoyed herself on reading one of the love stories pertaining the first Eldar-Human romance of the Triumvate. The Asari Matriarch might never admit it, but she is a great fan of such tales and all the drama involved on this is currently distracting her from her true goal at the moment.

Of course her Asari commando bodyguards had no idea what she is reading at and she tried her best to keep her giggling to a minimum as she read some of the more "smuttier" parts of the story. She had an image to uphold of course as a Matriarch and it would never do for her guards to know what she is reading. After all they can't say the same as her when one of them took the liberty to pounce on the human representative when she is back at the meeting.

As she read another sentence, the Asari Matriarch can't help but cover her mouth to sniffle her giggle making a certain Toad Sage in another parallel universe to sneeze as he peeked at a bathouse. Of course this prompted the women he is peeking at to jump him and beat him senseless. Life is good at Konoha.( **Just joking on this last paragraph)**

..

..

..

 **Hope ya like the Chapter Readers. Please state your review and tell me what do you expect for the next parts. Poll is going on still anyway at my Profile. Next chapter would be detrimental for the story unlike this one where I am beating around the bush and not forgetting some characters. Do you like the sword combination? Anyway sorry guys for the slightly rated parts of Ela Ashbel's memory, but I want you readers to understand her sacrifice and hurts. Technically Im supposed to write a lemon scene pertaining the memory, but cancelled it for lack of imagination. Hope I offended no one.**

 **PS: SUPPORTERS FOR THIS STORY, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. IM SORRY I CANT REPLY TO ALL PM'S AND REVIEWS. SO ILL JUST POST MY THANKS HERE. IM NOT THE ONLY ONE YOU SHOULD THANK. THE PREVIOUS OWNER OF THIS ACCOUNT, Cassandra IS THE ONE WHO ALSO FORCED ME TO PULL MY HEAD OUT OF THE WATER.**

 **PS: Who do you think would win? Farseer Laerys or Cana?**

 **PS: Guess who is the Farseer pitying Ela Ashbel. A kiss for the correct one next chapter. Hihihihihihi meow :3**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

 _I am the Emperor of Mankind, powerful, eternal and perfect. Until the subject of fishing comes up at least. Oww! Isha! Stop hitting me with the pan. How in the world did I fell for you anyway you violent goddess? Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop it!_

 _-The Immortal Emperor_

..

..

..

 **Somewhere on the Immaterium**

The Emperor of Mankind yawned as he waked up feeling the familiar thoughts of a million souls praying to him. He'll never admit it out loud to them, but he was extremely proud of the Imperials that he had chosen when he traveled to this world. He knew the moment that he had chosen them that he is taking a very risky gamble. Sure they are a bit different and more open minded than the Imperials that lived on the Imperial core worlds, but still it is a risk. To be permanently bound with the Eldar that he had brought alongside them, there is still a big chance that things would have gone haywire and the two races would have been out for each other's blood. The Emperor knew more than anyone else how much power grudge can hold over a person's heart. And let's just say that there is a big difference on being tolerant and permanent allies.

The sound of a small yawn and the familiar feeling of a soft hand touching his bare back made the Emperor of Mankind smile as he turned to the person sleeping on the same bed as he does. On the morning light she is beauty personified. Her golden hair is practically shining like a waterfall as it spread unevenly on her face. Pale flesh brimming with life distracted him for a few seconds as the Emperor of Mankind realized that he had been sitting there grinning like a loo before he managed to pull himself together as he realized what he is doing. His hands and memory can't help but remember how soft that skin and flesh is. The two decades that he had lived with the Eldar goddess did not abate his fascination of her. He is still in love with her as the first day that he had met her.

Isha is beautiful just in every way and until now he can't help but imagine how he could have lived without someone like her at her side for so long. Isha is not just her companion after all, she is his guide. The Eldar goddess, after all is not just a pretty face despite having lesser power than him. She had courage and wisdom in spades. On every decision on what to do with their newfound freedom and that of their people, he had always leaned on her. In fact it was her proposal that he alongside her made a new afterlife for the Eldar on this galaxy so that they can finally find the rest that death offer, at least to those that deserved it. It was also her urging that the Emperor didn't interfere much with the day to day lives of their subjects, letting them forge their own fate rather than masterminding things for them. Now that the Triumvate is formed and everyone is content and proud of their achievements, the Emperor of Mankind can't help but be proud about how Isha's advice affected the future.

Wrapping the Eldar goddess on his arms, the feeling of contentment rose on his chest as she snuggled further on his arms, laying her soft head on his chest. For someone who has been horribly damaged by Slaanesh that a touch is supposed to set her off, the Eldar goddess is apparently very receptive to his touch. A faint blush adored his cheeks as he remembered the first time they become intimate with one another.

He had apparently been imitating a statue for the first five minutes as he marveled the beauty in the flesh baring herself to him the first time. For someone who had taken many wives along the dusts of time, the Emperor of Mankind felt like a virgin, as he consummated the act with her for the first time when he accepted the fate that she would be his companion for now and the rest of eternity. Both Laerys and Sanguinis still teased him at that mercilessly after Isha told them that story for some reason that he cannot fathom.

Making sure that his beloved is comfortable on his arms, the Emperor of Mankind stared at the window of the humble home that he had built for Isha, feeling the peaceful existence of the Warp. He of course isn't ignorant of the happenings on the Materium, he knew that one day such as this would happen ever since the attack on Astranaar. This is too big to ignore and he can't help but be curious on what the leaders of the Triumvate would do. He could feel the hands of Fate on these happenings and it would be impossible for him despite his strength and power to deal with it. There are powers greater than his, and fate is one of those.

Finishing his contemplation on the future, the Emperor of Mankind returned his attention solely to the beauty nesting on his arms. He would move Heaven and Earth to keep her safe and happy. That on his entire being he swore.

The knock at their door nearly sent the Emperor of Mankind jumping in surprise as the sound of his son's voice muffled on the door sounded.

"Father, the only reason I'm letting you and mom there oversleep is because Laerys wanted a baby brother or sister to spoil. And by the way breakfast's ready. Make sure to wash yourselves before you come down alright?" and with that, the primarch walked off, the sound of his footsteps going faint away from the door leaving a mortified Emperor behind.

Looking at the sleeping Eldar goddess with a small smile on her face, the Emperor of Mankind only frowned at her. "Please tell me you did not hear that,"

Isha only coked an eyebrow open filled with amusement at him. "We could get started if you want to my lord,"

The Emperor completely lost his inhibitions as the blanket slipped down, revealing even more of the beauty hidden beneath. Add that to the musical coy sound that she made, resisting is completely out of the question. His last thought as he kissed her is wishing that his adopted daughter have not been influenced by his Companion's love of intimacy.

..

..

..

 **Craftworld Iyanden**

The soft rapping of her door made Ela Ashbel yawn as she stretched like a cat on her bed. Groggy and tires, the former Farseer took a moment to look at the water dial beside her bed that monitored her time. Unlike the other Craftworlds, she and her people use water dials to monitor the state of dates and keep track of them. That's the reason why she is frowning as her eyes took stock at the nearly full water dial. It's still late; the entire Craftworld would be resting at this time, who would visit her at this so late of the Craftworld's rest?

No one had visited her after all ever since her ordeal other than Farseer Indarion asking her forgiveness for the actions of his people yesterday. He had tried to get them disciplined, but the Council of Seers intervened and all they got was a love tap on the head for humiliating her publicly. Despite being a Head Farseer of the Council, Indarion is just one person after all and could not overrule the council who unluckily, didn't like her one bit. It was a miracle that Indarion managed to argue her case else they would have even stripped her of her room and belongings.

The soft rapping of her door again brought Ela Ashbel out of her musings as she let off an irritated groan at being denied her sleep. She really missed her pillow right now. Pulling on her night gown over her head, the former Farseer of the Bleeding tears groggily went to the door yawning in sleepiness. She made a mental note that if it is simply the civvies planning to get back at her again in the middle of the Craftworld's rest, she would send them flying over the hall. She had no wish to be bullied on her last refuge, and she would act accordingly to protect herself; council or no council.

Opening the Wraithbone designed doors, Ela Ashbel just managed to prepare her monologue of tongue-lashing to whoever it is at the other side when she immediately froze like a statue the moment the doors opened, revlealing the identity of her visitor. All thoughts of sleep, pillow, rest and bed flew out of the proverbial window as her black eyes met the grey ones of Farseer Macha standing there in front of her in her entire official attire with her singing spear at her right hand looking as menacing as ever.

However if Ela Ashbel's going to be asked, the Farseer of Biel-Tan looked like she could have seen better days. Her red hair is falling down in small waves to the small of her back in lustrous waves and not the usual bun that she had seen Macha use. In fact now that that she noticed it, the strap that held her hair together is hanging forgotten at the side of her head that remained intact. Her eyes also have dark shadows underneath it, giving the Farseer of Biel-Tan a haunted look. It's obvious to anyone at first sight to see that the red-head Eldar had little to no sleep.

Bloodshot eyes stared back at the former Farseer of the Bleeding Tears and Ela Ashbel wonder mentally what prompted the leader of the Seer Council of Biel-Tan to come knocking here at her door in the middle of this ungodly hour. She can't help but feel a little fearful on seeing the Farseer though, as far as she is aware, Macha is one of those who agreed that her position be stripped away from her….permanently and even argued vehemently with Indarion pertaining her actions that earned them a Titan, when the Craftworlds' councils discussed what to do with her the moment the news got out that she slept with a _Mon-Keigh_.

" _What is she doing here though? Is she here to kill me?"_ thought Ela Ashbel to herself as her eyes narrowed warily at the other Eldar in front of her.

And as if on cue, the Farseer of Biel-Tan entered without permission the Singing spear on her right hand poised in a dangerous manner nearly making Ela Ashbel trip as she backed away in surprise and no small amount of alarm, her foot slipping for a moment on the floor nearly sending her to face plant at the ground. She can't help but feel utter fear at the ice cold expression that Macha wore on her face as she advanced towards her. It gripped her like a vice and the former Farseer of the Bleeding Tears found her mind panicking as she tried to back away deeper inside her room nearly losing her footing more times than she could remember as the other Eldar followed her inside until she finally felt the cold wall touch her back and she couldn't go further back anymore to escape the murder that might happen.

Macha simply stood there a few paces in front of her in full Farseer attire, their faces practically a hairsbreadth away from her. Ela Ashbel was too focused on her face at being so near and she would have blushed at the distance between her and the red-head Eldar if she isn't so afraid at the moment. The fact that she is in her nighty didn't help otherwise. All her attention at the moment is waiting in worried expectancy at the sharp pain that might follow if the Singing Spear pierced her gut. Normally she would reach for one of the knives beside her bed, but the Eldar of Iyanden has confiscated anything that might tie her to the previous path that she walked. As it was, the former Farseer knew that she is literally helpless at the moment. Of course she could always use her powers, but she knew that Macha is above her on many levels on that part and using her psychic might with her troubled mind at the moment is way too dangerous. Slaanesh might just be interested enough to feast on her.

Ela Ashbel is aware of course that the majority of the Eldar hated and scorned her, but she never knew that they would go to lengths such as this. The prospect that they would even murder her inside her last refuge is unbelievable. If her situation isn't so dire at the moment, she would have laughed at the irony.

However what she didn't expect was for Macha to bump their foreheads together, the familiar grey eyes that the Farseer of Biel-Tan had closing as she whispered gentle words that only Ela Ashbel can hear, and one she didn't expect to hear from the cold soul in front of her with how soft it was muttered.

"Forgive me," what followed then is the sound of a spear falling on the floor followed by the sound of a body thudding at the ground.

..

..

..

 **Astranaar**

Beneziah strode towards the golden hall feeling a little more than her first encounter with the leader of the Triumvate here. With her are her currently are her five disguised bodyguards who for some reason are finally allowed to attend the meeting with her. The human representative on the other hand is not with them currently after she is led away to another part of the building to "enlighten" the human representative about the humans on the Systems Alliance. Normally Beneziah won't let the Alliance representative go out of her sight, especially with the fact that the species she is trying to win over seemed more inclined to her than the Asari, but she had no choice here. The guards that led the female ambassador practically threatened her at spear point to follow them.

As usual the feeling of apprehension crawled at the arm of the Asari Matriarch as she faced the intricate doors of the Hall where the final meeting is supposed to be held. She fervently hoped that her guards will follow her orders to the letter. Of course she had informed them pertaining the Protoss' ability to read minds and the five of them have been practicing on clearing their thoughts until the entire meeting will be finished. If all goes well, the Citadel will have a new client race that could boost galactic progress beyond anything than anyone could have imagined.

Of course unlike before, Beneziah came now a little bit prepared after delving unto the histories of the Triumvate races. She knew that if any of the books she had read so far about them contain a shred of truth, she would need to be more subtle than usual and tone down her pride a few pegs down. Though the leaders looked as cool as a cucumber, she knew that based on their history (or mythology, the Emperor and Isha crap is laughable in her opinion) it would not be healthy for her to poke on the sleeping dragon.

Like before, their Protoss guide waited no acknowledgement for them as he opened the halls without warning, not caring if Beneziah or her retinue is ready. Beneziah had to stare down at one of her guard who went visibly red at the blatant act of disrespect thrown at them. She can't blame her guard. Though Commandoes, four out of the five of them are still at their maiden stage and are prone to bouts of anger.

"Greetings Ambassador," the booming voice of the Governor-General greeted her like before as Beneziah looked up at the raised pedestals where the human, Eldar and Protoss alongside what seems to be a female version of the large male, stared at her and her retinue with impassive faces. "Forgive us for delaying our decision for a day, but we need to discuss in depth what you have proposed,"

"It is nothing Governor-General," replied Beneziah diplomatically glad that at least they have come to their senses on respecting their betters. "I have enjoyed my stay as short as it is on your humble abode," she lied through her teeth. Judging from the slight twitch of the Farseer's brow and the sharpening of eyes by the Protoss Hierarch, she knew that she ticked their nerves.

"I am glad to hear it. Before we start, I wish to introduce to you Executor Selendis," the human said pointing his hand at the more graceful looking Protoss whose face didn't move at the human's acknowledgement. "She is the ones in charge of Protoss Military and second-in-command to the Hierarch,"

"It is an honor to meet you Executor," greeted Beneziah with a curt nod and a bow, though it grated her nerves to belittle herself to such barbarians. She needed to play the good ambassador card a little more before they got a hand on their technology. Without the Council's supervision, who knew what horrors they might unleash?

"And I as well Ambassador," the more elegant double voice of the Protoss replied out loud to all their minds. "If I may speak Ambassador, would you mind telling your subordinate, Thralia to stop thinking such lewd things about me? I am flattered by her comments, but it is….disturbing," added the female Protoss making Beneziah lose her calm demeanor as she snapped, glaring at her said guard who went cherry pink at being found out and failing to control her thoughts.

Making a mental note to ruin the career of the said Commando for later, Beneziah bowed once more at the four sitting above the pedestals. "Forgive me Executor, my companions are young and they are barely out of their maiden stage and are having trouble controlling their emotions,"

Benezia can't help but mentally sweatdrop as the piercing blue eyes held hers for a minute before what could be an equivalent of a Protoss grunt echoed back on their minds. "Forgiven then. Now let's go back to the issue at hand,"

"Indeed we shall," the human Governor spoke. "I would leave it to Farseer Amondeer of the Eldar to talk the details with you since he studied your Codex more efficiently than the rest of us,"

"Very well, I will begin then," said the pretty boy beside the human. "Let me make all things clear first. Forgive me for being blunt ambassador, but what you are offering to us is to join the Citadel community and adhere to its laws. Am I right, correct?"

"Yes, Farseer," replied Beneziah calmly.

"And what would we get if we….decide to join this community?"

"Freedom, to be part of something else bigger than you, you don't need to be stuck on this run-down system forever. With the help of the Citadel, you could utilize the same technology as we do, to escape the confines of this part of space and go where you wish, to see new people, to understand what it means to live alongside those who had experienced the galaxy and to gain new knowledge that the Citadel is freely willing to share. Not to mention that under the supervision of the council, your worlds would be protected by the entire might of the galaxy's united fleets and armies. You would be safe and free from external forces that we haven't discovered yet that might invade your worlds," declaimed Beneziah proudly.

"And in return you want our technology incorporated to your….community?" pointed out Amondeer with a small hint of accusation lacing his voice. Beneziah however was not ruffled. She expected this type of resistance of course. In fact it would be plain idiotic if she doesn't.

"Of course, every species must give its share for the good of all like we all do. In the Citadel we share everything with one another. Rejoice though, for it would be your contribution that might lessen the heroes that seeked to preserve this peace,"

"And you want to limit our ships. According to this Treaty of Farixen?" asked the Eldar.

Beneziah only gulped knowing that this time there would be no way they would like her answer. Still, they must surely have weighed the pros over the cons right? They may be primitive in nature, but surely they can't be that dumb, can they?

"I'm sorry but yes. You must understand that despite the military might of the Citadel, we prefer to fight rather intelligibly rather than brute force. Not to mention that we don't need overall fleets armed with destructive devices to build the greatest community on the galaxy. Surely our history is already attested to that?"

"And what would we do to the ships that the Citadel deems to big that can't pass the Treaty's requirements?"

"Decommissioned of course," replied Beneziah smugly. "The Citadel fleet would then take ownership of the scrap to recycle it and make it useful in some way it can still be. The Citadel doesn't warrant anything to go to waste after all,"

Pretty boy was the epitome of coolness unlike the other three whose eyes had narrowed to slits so far for some reason that Beneziah can't ponder. "I'm done with my inquiries Ambassador, but I'll hand the floor to Executor Selendis since she had questions also of her own,"

"Very well, let's hear it then," Beneziah clapped her hands making sure to look as excited as ever and not irritated as she felt inside as she turned her attention the graceful female Protoss who stood up quite defiantly, her blue eyes shining brighter as she met Beneziah's eyes. She can't help but admire how the female Protoss combine graceful with dangerous in such a simple move. It was like admiring a tiger stalking its prey on a screen.

"I've reviewed your….codex. Am I right to assume Ambassador that if we ever decide to join the Citadel, we would be…what do you call it? Ah yes, a client race to someone else?"

Nervousness coursed through Beneziah's nerves as she realized that the Protoss even know about that. When the codex was made, the creators themselves make sure that the summary part pertaining the client race was put to the side where new races would not notice if they ever skimmed the codex. For the Protoss to notice this is proof enough that these primitives are more observant than she gave them credit for.

"You had to understand Executor that it's only temporary. Every race that wanted to join the council would had to have someone that will guide them for the first decade or so until they are much more comfortable and earn their place at the council," reasoned the Matriarch trying to salvage the situation.

"Then explain why do the Systems Alliance and the Volus for many years now did not gain seats on the Council yet?" asked Selendis, her voice snappy causing a temporary blackout as Beneziah's thoughts become muddled at the sheer force drilling inside her brain.

"I..I…,"

"Enough Executor!" the booming voice of the Governor-General echoed along the wall making both the Matriarch and the Protoss to look at him with a flinch to aid it. "We have made our decision while you two dawdled with words," Beneziah can't help but gulp as the black eyes of the tall human seemed to bore into her for a few seconds.

Despite her admiration though, Beneziah can't help but wonder. Haven't these primitives been listening to her speech before about unity and order? If they are anything like the Krogan then the Citadel would have its hands full for the next couple of years. Surely they would see the advantages for the good of all.

"My comrades and I have discussed this long and hard ambassador," said the Governor-General in controlled tones. "After much deliberation and debate, we have come to the decision NOT to join the Citadel community. You have our deepest condolences,"

And just like that, Beneziah's dream of bringing new tech and a client species to the Asari crashed around her like a deck of cards in the middle of a storm.

..

..

..

 **Acheron, Temple of Isha**

There are many things that Cana never wanted to do; fighting _Mon-Keigh_ Space Marines, losing Eldar soldiers under her command, telling Laetri that she had another admirer, warding off lovesick boys despite the rigidity of their way of life. However she never expected that she would have to face Farseer Laerys despite being it a spar. Like most Eldar females, she adored the agonizingly beautiful half-Eldar and dreamt of being like her both in poise and skill.

What did she do that she earned the ire of such a warrior? She's sure that Laerys would beat her black and blue if she tried and she would be laughed at if she backed down. Cowardice after all is heavily frowned at by those who took the Path of the Seer, even ex-Seers'.

Standing at the clearing where Laerys positioned herself a good ten yards away from her pulling out a witchblade from its sheath readying it on her hand, Cana gulped once in no small amount of fear and nervousness as she drew forth the glass sword that Laetri had given her from its sheath. It is light as a feather. For a moment the two stood there face to face with one another studying their foe. Cana knew she is in the fight for her life, this session is heavily different from the training that she had as a Warlock. This time her pride is on the line and all she can hope for is not to beaten….too badly at least.

Her sharp eyes caught a slight movement of the Farseer's hand and she knew that she would attack her soon. As the Farseer closed the distance between them, Cana let go of a small breathe as she shut her eyes and mind to everything but her. She got a feeling that the first move will be a feint if the body movements of the Farseer are to be judged. She is too relaxed, missing the rigidity that is required for a heavy attack that is required to use the witchblade effectively.

The attack came without warning and when she swung for her shoulder, Cana barely sidestepped it, the sound of the witchblade sounding eerily loud near her ear. Laerys seeing her attack miss jumped a good five yards away nimbly. The former Warlock however followed in two bounds not giving the Farseer the time needed to regain her bearings and balance. Her expression of slight surprise is golden to her eyes as their blades met. Laerys was stronger than her and Cana knew that she had no chance against the daughter of Isha with brute strength. The only attribute that she had that triumphed the Farseer's was her experience and mind. Dancing backwards after disengaging her blade from hers, she brought up the glass sword to deflect a blow. As she observed the Farseer's face get serious, she knew then that she had no chance to win. Unless…

There was one strategy that she wanted to try, but it was a risk and not to mention the damage that hers and probably Laerys' reputation will be. The temptation to win though was too great.

Deciding to take it, she waited for Laerys' to eventually collect herself and then extended a hand towards her in a mocking manner, beckoning the Farseer to her with her fingers. The effect was instantaneous. Green eyes narrowed in what appeared to be annoyance mixed with anger at her taunt and she came rushing for her in speeds that even surprised Cana. She expected of course for Laerys to do that. The half Eldar was too safe with her strength. She was confident in her abilities to defeat her and unlike Cana, didn't need to plan ahead before her and that is her Achilles' heel. When she was but two yards away, Cana closed her eyes before opening them in a seductive way and flashed the approaching warrior with a bright and eye-opening smile that could have made flowers bloom. Cana may not be the most beautiful of her race, but Laetri always said she had good enough looks and she trusted the words of her friend.

Laerys' reaction was what she exactly predicted.

The Farseer blinked in confusion, her speed dropping in a large amount as her face turned pink. She faltered mid-step entranced by Cana's beauty, her witchblade halting in mid-stroke. A touch of pride entered Cana's mind as she realized that the Eldar Farseer fell for it hook, line and sinker, her ability to render the most beautiful female of their society into confusion. Without hesitation, she drew up the glass sword and with the hilt of it knocked it into her chest, sending Laerys' flying to the ground with a resounding thud, the witchblade flying from her grip. Before the Farseer could get up, Cana gently laid the tip of her weapon against her chest.

"Dead,"

The renowned daughter of Isha laid there for a moment, stunned, her green eyes staring up into hers with first confusion, then amusement. She immediately began to chuckle before laughing outright, her bell-like laughs entrancing as she pulled herself up dusting the dirt away from her Banshee armor as she retrieved her blade and put it back to its sheathe.

"What in the name of Isha was that technique?"

Despite herself, Cana just giggled as she returned her own weapon to its holster. The laughter of Laerys was infectious. "A technique that I reserved usually for annoying suitors,"

Laerys' only grinned brightly, her already beautiful face bordering on illegal as she put a hand on her waist posing in a way that would have made supermodels green with envy at how graceful and elegant she could make a lazy position look like. Unlike her serious expression before relaxed despite her loss to their quick match. "If I hadn't known better, I would've called you out for cheating,"

"Cheating? No, exploiting a weakness of my opponent? Yes,"

"It is a weakness then?" sniffed Laerys' that idiotic smile never leaving her face as she took a step closer to Cana making the former Warlock blush in alarm a she realized that the Farseer is only half a step away from her making Cana incoherent as she blushed alarmingly. Since when did the Farseer got that close to her anyway?

"Well I- uhh,"

"Hmm…I think I'll keep you," giggled Laerys' once more illegally making Cana cringe as she realized that she loves that too illegal sound. "Good spar though Cana," Laery's held out a hand and Cana only smiled as she took it.

She was however unprepared as Laerys' hauled her to a hug, her voice exceptionally loud despite it being a whisper on Cana's ear. "Meet me tonight at my quarters. Wear something…nice," the former Warlock can't help but shiver and let off a small gasp as the Farseer gingerly bit the side of her ear before letting go and walked off with a wink leaving a confused and blushing Eldar female watching the Farseer sway her hips back and forth, accentuating the already accentuated behind of the Banshee's armor design.

Cana barely heard her best friend stand beside her, gentle fingers tapping her shoulder. "I'm not sure if I should envy you or pity you Cana. Either way, good luck….for tonight,"

Cana only blinked as her mind failed to process the information.

..

..

..

 **At the Rift on the 40K universe**

"We ar not afraid of wimpy portal! We go!"

"Bozz iz ryt! We need to gather mor boyz then we can go WAAAGGHH!"

"I am the leader of this boyz! Don't take my place!"

"WAAGGH!"

"WAAAGGG!"

"We fight! We orkz! We kill hummiz and pointy-ears! Bring me pretty pointy ears! WAAGGHH!"

"WAAGGHH!"

..

..

..

Omake: Sanguinis' pregnancy.

"John! I'm hungry. Bring me fish from the river," whined Isha at her Companion who only cried anime tears at his Companion's craving.

"Why does it have to be fish from the river?" he moaned to himself as he took the rod and went to fish.

..

..

..

 **Finally done! Hope ya like the chapter readers. Please review and give me your insights. Many are asking why the Eldar are not so stuck up here and cold as ice. Easy, for they have their goddess with them, leading them as an example and the threat of Slaanesh eating them is gone making them more relaxed on keeping a tight lid on their emotions. Ehh…I guess, Ela Ashbel got murdered or at least maimed. By the way, Sanguinis is the Emperor's son through Isha, he's not the Original Sanguinis. Laerys is the adopted one.**

 **You might have noticed but the Emperor and Isha I did not state as husband and wife, but rather Companions. Technically they are husband and wife, but such partnership would be ill-advised to termed that way on their long lives.**

 **The boyz are back! The boyz are back! The boyz are back, they're gonna wake up the neighborhood.**

 **PS: Next chapter would be more Citadel POV and many more.**

 **PS: For the last time! I'm not writing a lemon scene here. Only mentions of intercourse, abuse and no more.**

 **PS: I noticed that the poll pertaining Ela AShbel rose ever since she was mentioned in the story.**

 **PS: Guess, if Macha was a good character or not?**

 **PS: More Taldeer later on. Do you want the Citadel races to discover her location and presence readers? I'll leave it up to you to choose.**

 **PS: Who can guess Laerys' "real" parents?**


	19. Chapter 19

ChapterNineteen

" _Chaos has no honor, every time we march from our beloved fortress of Macragge, we march to face down Chaos, and banish it!"_

 _-Captain Severus, Ultramarines Chapter_

..

..

..

 **Citadel Presidium**

"So let me get this straight, you are outmaneuvered by the primitives and not only do they become aware of the Citadel's might, but they also know the laws of limitation that we put on our fleets?" asked Tevos looking over at her old friend sitting beside her whose scowl deepened. Mind you, she never saw Beneziah wear a permanent scowl ever since they are young.

It has been three days, three days since the failed diplomatic mission to the Triumvate. Three days since her best friend had been made a laughingstock by the majority of the Citadel and its worlds after news got out that the aged Matriarch have not successfully secured the new technology offered by these primitives only.

"Yes," Beneziah beside her answred with gritted teeth. "I've been fooled alright! The way they talk to me was so convincing that I didn't even get the slightest indication that they would reject our offer. The way they sounded when we are exchanging information they are terribly interested and willing,"

"I don't blame you Beneziah," said Tevos coolly leaning her head on the soft back of the sofa taking another sip of the whiskey she had ordered this morning in anticipation of his childhood friend's ire. "Everybody makes mistakes…even you,"

The glare that the Matriarch threw at her would have made a Krogan think twice on picking a fight, but Tevos only raised an eyebrow in challenge. She had seen Beneziah's ups and downs and her little quirks and bouts of anger Tevos got used to so long ago. If it would be any lesser Asari though, the Councilor was sure they would have been jumping on the pool of the Presidium to avoid Beneziah's scrutinizing gaze.

"What's done is done Beneziah. Tell me the good news though. Your trip can't really be that unproductive," sighed Tevos after a minute under the glare of her friend. She really could hold a grudge if she wants too.

The other Asari maintained her annoyed look for a few more minutes before she finally let it go with a small grunt as she leaned on the comfy chair that she is sitting at. "They may not wish to integrate themselves with us but they aren't looking for a fight either. I guess that's a good thing. Less lives lost and smaller reason to give even more credit for the Turian Hierarchy to push their scales even more into our affairs,"

"Well that's good news at least," replied the Councilor knowing very well how much a war would cost. "I believe though that they also wish us to make repercussions for what happened at that garden world,"

Beneziah only grunted obviously pissed off at something as she took a very unlady-like gulp with one of the glasses filled with whiskey at Tevos' table. "More like demands. They wanted payment for the damages that the Hierarchy did on that First Contact. They are also keeping half the prisoners at the moment as a labor force,"

Now that news surprised Tevos as she quirked a raised eyebrow at her friend. "They're releasing the prisoners just like that?"

"Trust me it comes as a surprise to me too. Never knew a race that would willingly release captured soldiers. Apparently they are "too costly" to keep according to their jailor," said Beneziah, her fingers making quotations in the air. "Apparently the dextro foods that the Turians consume are not present on their part of the galaxy and they have been synthetizing it on their labs too provide for them,"

"I see," nodded Tevos. At least that's a good sign and would lessen Turian demands for the Council to declare war at this species. This show of good faith might just even force the Hierarchy off the Council's backs. They have done enough damage and Tevos is sick of making damage control at their idiotic decisions.

"Beneziah, you've said demands. How much credits are they asking?"

"Ten thousand tons of raw gold," answered the Matriarch with a defeated sigh cutting off Tevos' indignant squawk that the Councilor failed to repress. "Apparently that is the weight of the damaged wall that the Turians dealt on their city,"

"Tell me that you didn't agree to that?" hissed the Asari who managed to spill the whiskey on her dress. If it had been demands for credit payment, they would have no problem taking the much needed funds for the treasury, but asking for raw materials? That would cost much more. They had to buy them and they costed at least double than the original ones.

"I tried. But you can't exactly negotiate payment if you are surrounded in every second by six foot figures holding spears big enough to bisect you and cut you in half in one blow," replied Beneziah wryly. "They at least lessened the original price that they at first demanded after the negotiation,"

"Orginal price?"

"Yes, the original one is ten thousand and five hundred tons,"

Tevos was extremely thankful she hasn't taken that sip of her glass. Thinking of the price alone is staggering. Still…

"Did they make any threats if we do not acquit to their demands?" she asked the Matriarch who only made a tired sigh.

"Yes, they said that they would glass every planet that had a "bird head" staying on it until the retribution of blood would be satisfied,"

"Glass?"

"Planetary burning, they destroy a planet's surface until nothing's left," explained Beneziah. "Trust me old friend. If the history about their people I read bears any truth, they would not hesitate on doing what they threatened to do,"

"And your opinion on their fleets?" asked Tevos looking at her old friend. She knew Beneziah long enough to know that if the older Asari said it, and then there must be a grain of truth in it. Beneziah is not one to be trifled with. Even the older Matriarchs are wary of her and very few are not cowed by her presence and ruthlessness if necessary.

"Avoid them," answered the Matriarch. "As much as we can, avoid fighting a war at the moment. Their ships are gargantum compared to ours and I apparently am just comparing it to the ones I ride back and forth as they escorted me to that planet. They have weapons capable of mass destruction that would rip our ships to cinders if the fate of the Turian expedition is any indication. As for now we sabotage, gather data and black ops are the only things we can do at the moment. All-out war is not an option. I know that you would probably hate the idea of bowing down to these primitives, but at the moment we must until we know more about our enemy," added Beneziah after seeing the indignant look that Tevos' failed to school. "You have to trust me on this,"

For a moment Tevos' really considered on rejecting Beneziah's proposition. She might as well have surrendered the Citadel if she agreed on this. She knew that the Salarian Councilor would follow whatever decision she will make. The amphibians are probably more concerned on thinking up how to steal some of the new technology that this species had and the temporary ceasefire would give them the perfect excuse to send in their Task Groups through the relay. As for the Turians, she expected heavy opposition there. Despite being on the losing side, lots of Turian families lost someone dear during the failed invasion of Astranaar and would be baying for blood. All in all as usual, everything rests on her shoulders like every time something comes up.

"Very well," sighed Tevos circling her fingers over the glass she is holding. "We'll do it your way Beneziah. However I can't guarantee anything as of yet, I had to ask though, are they willing to sign a non-aggression treaty with us?"

"They do. In fact I and they even hammered the details out already. The only thing left would be for us to agree on it and a place where a signing ceremony might be held," answered Beneziah holding a data-slate towards the other Asari. "Do you have any ideas Tevos?"

"I do," answered the Councilor letting her eyes gaze for a moment at the summary of the words pertaining the treaty before setting it down. "We hold it here on the Citadel. I'm sure that they would come to their senses once they see the overall grand structure of our community here. If we're lucky they might even change their minds,"

Beneziah only nodded. Like Tevos, she also knew how powerful of an aura the Citadel gives off. It is a symbol of power and majesty, a symbol of unity for anyone and anything that would be willing to link themselves on its massive arms.

"Beneziah, while this peace treaty holds. You know as well as I do that it won't hold forever. What shall we do at the moment?" asked the Councilor looking at her best friend. The Matriarch only stared at her with a sharp gaze.

"We build our fleets and prepare for war,"

..

..

..

 **Planet Daltyr**

Laetri sat silently on the edge of the cliff watching the former Exodite village below. Now it was a budding city beside a small river thanks to the Grace of Isha. It's hard to imagine the former Exodites here as barbarians waging war against their fellow Exodites on the other parts of the planet. Now the planet is united after lots of effort on all sides. Forgiving past transgressions after all is no easy task and Exodites they may be, but in the end they are still Eldar at heart. And being Eldar, pride and bowing your head even if it is to other Eldar is a hard thing to do. Still they managed it and built a new civilization under the careful eye of their more advanced brethren that lived on the stars.

Gone was the hive like design built on rock, wood and underbrush mixed together now replaced by shining blue spires that rose from the ground like blue crystals shining under the sun of Daltyr. With their old feuds and battles gone, the Exodites on these planet and other Exodite planets on the systems that chose to stand with the Triumvate have focused on rebuilding their lives.

It was not easy of course. Laetri herself has been the ambassador of her people thanks to the Harlequins nominating her to be the representatives of the Exodites here at Daltyr. It had taken her at least five years of running around planet to planet clearing things up and making sure that the Exodites on such planets won't start killing one another again every time she left. If it was not for the Protoss technology helping her out, Laetri was sure that her task would be impossible. Laetri never thought she would like an alien race, back at the Imperium, anything that is not Eldar is either trying to kill you, eat you or simply prefer to blast you into smithereens for being different looking. It was hard to imagine that she enjoyed working with Protoss and humans when once she would even get an eyesore for looking at them.

It was the tale of the Protoss' Age of Strife that had aided Laetri on forcing the Exodites on making peace with one another. The Exodites after having their eyes opened at the filling their hands with the blood of their kin would achieve nothing but more hurts and severed bonds soon agreed to make peace with one another. With the path of war now averted, the Exodites on Daltyr and other planets are now on the road into rebuilding the glory of the Eldar as they are meant to be.

A small groan behind her made Laetri smile as she turned to see her student and friend, Maila grumbling under her breath as she struggled to sit still on her meditation; which is not going as well as Maila hoped by the way.

With the Exodites on the way to preserve the peace, Laetri can now focus her efforts on educating the young Exodite to take the initial steps on the path of the Seer.

..

..

..

 **Astranaar, Farseer Laerys' Private Quarters**

If there is one thing that can compare to the former Warlock of Atailoc laying on the bed legs and arms intertwined with the most beautiful female that ever walked from her race is a pendulum. Until now she isn't sure that what she had experienced isn't some sort of trance or dream. By Isha's grace she knew that she's practically eating out of the apple that every Imperial and Eldar have been fantasizing to eat ever since she stepped out of her adopted mother's embrace. She also knew that thanks to her ordeal with the four-eyed bastards, she should hate the act of sex with the very fiber of her being, but here she is right now lying on the bed of someone she's sure she isn't supposed to be with and quite relaxed on the afterglow.

Looking at the awe striking beauty sleeping with her head on Cana's chest, her soft and rather tussled up hair in waves tickling her skin with a bit of drool falling on her sleep, the former Seer can't help but feel privileged. On the past few hours that she had been intimate with Laerys' she had discovered something that no citizen of the Triumvate had ever discovered about the beautiful Farseer.

When Laerys first invited her to her chambers, she expected to be simply fucking. Raw and wild with her trying hard not to break as memories of her ordeal kept coming back. What she didn't expect was for the Farseer to made love to her.

She had been strucked dumb at first. With her attitude of confident, strong, dominating and powerful, Cana never expected the shy, concerned, gentle, and quite nervous Farseer as they danced the ancient dance that all organic species do at the height of their emotions. She herself is inexperienced with the acts of mating being unmated before the Batarians took that privilege away from her. What happened then between the two of them is the most beautiful thing that Cana experienced. So beautiful that it erased the horror of her ordeal, the mind numbing memories replaced with the gentle and memorable ones that she had with Laerys.

She can't help but wonder what she did on her life that she is privileged to have mated with the daughter of Isha. She's ordinary in beauty and does not have the looks of either Laerys' or far from it, her best friend Laetri. She's nothing special and for the life of her she's confused. One thing she is sure though. Caressing the soft strands of her lover on the bed, Cana kissed the top of her forehead before placing her cheek beside hers, enjoying how smooth the skin of the half-Eldar flushed against her own.

Cana has fallen in love with Laerys, the daughter of Isha.

..

..

..

 **Biel-Tan Craftworld**

Macha have always maintained her outlook in life as logical, cold and calculating. She had little known anything else ever since she chose the path of the Warrior during her early years and later the Path of the Seer after meeting briefly the venerable Taldeer of Ulthwe who became her inspiration. Being a Farseer of her people, the responsibility that is given to her is great. Not only because she is trusted to make correct decisions every time she divined the different possibilities on the tides of Fate. But also the lives of the soldiers under her command are entrusted to her. Fighting is her life, defending her Craftworld and the remnant of her people is her duty.

That's why for the life of her, even Macha has been confused by her own actions.

The source of her confusion is no one else but the former Farseer of the Bleeding Tears now sleeping soundly on her bed. Currently Macha is sitting beside the bed watching the beautiful former Farseer lose herself to the world of dreams. She can't help but marvel at how peaceful her face is. Very different from the rather sad, guarded and fearful look that she always wore ever since the rest of them Eldar looked down on her for sleeping with a _Mon-Keigh_ willingly and degrading herself into mating with animals. Being a Farseer, it is entrusted to them to represent the best of their race always. By doing what she did, Macha knew that Ela Ashbel has failed on that regard.

She had come that night to the former Farseer's room to inflict the final justice. In Macha's eyes, it is a better part of two evils. She had seen how broken the blonde Eldar had become. As strong as Ela Ashbel is on controlling her emotions thanks to being a Farseer before, Macha knew that one day she would snap and could invite Chaos practically if her control finally slip. It's better that she should be get rid of rather than wait for that eventuality. One life after all could not compare to a life of thousands that might be harmed.

However none could prepare the Head Farseer of Biel-Tan the moment her eyes met the ones of the disgraced Eldar. She never knew she could see someone looking at her like that; eyes of utmost fear that the Eldar only showed beneath their War Masks when confronting the stronger powers of Chaos. It's suffocating and to see an Eldar looking at her like that made Macha lose her composure and think. With her rank and title, it's her duty to protect "all" Eldar lives. No Eldar, especially ones that needed help like the one she had come to kill should look at a Farseer like that. The suffering, utter terror, and weary acceptance of what fate will deliver to her made Macha's mind change a complete 360.

It was relatively easy to coax the rather fragile mind already of her hurt brethren into sleep. She just hoped she had made the right decision on sparing her and haven't doomed them all.

Of course with what she had done, Macha had no choice but to move the now asleep Ela Ashbel from the Craftworld of Iyanden to her Craftworld where she might keep an eye on her. It's easier said than done literally speaking. Apparently Indarion, the Head Farseer of Iyanden had rigged some sort of warning device at the room of Ela Ashbel and intercepted Macha before she had even gone five minutes alongside with some of Biel-Tan's Guardians carrying the limp form of Ela Ashbel.

The red-haired Farseer sighed once more resisting the urge to rake her fingers on her scalp. She had no idea that despite her misdeed, Ela Ashbel is a good friend of Indarion and it took the pressure of the Councils of the Craftworlds agreeing to one another in a unanimous decision before Indarion reluctantly agreed on letting Macha take Ela Ashbel with her on the Biel-Tan. The way that Indarion is so defensive with the pretty blonde Farseer made Macha scoff. It's not like she's planning on ripping Ela Ashbel limb from limb anyway.

A small whimper brought Macha's thoughts back at the present and she held the cold and pale hand of her new charge. She had made the transition from scoffing to admiring the disgraced Eldar in the past forty-Eight hours.

Normally Macha isn't the one to read minds. Being a Farseer, she had the ability to do so. However it is a practice that is carefully guarded and monitored. Thoughts of another being are their final stronghold and the seat of all their secrets. Harsh punishment and judgement are dealt with the Farseers who abused this ability and privilege. However Macha for the first time ever since the destruction of the Imperium found her rune stones active once more and it encouraged her to sneak a peek on her charge's thoughts. Of course never one to miss the opportunity to ignore the advice of fate, Macha didn't hesitate on desecrating Ela Ashbel's thoughts and memories.

To say that Macha is overwhelmed would be an understatement.

She, like all others of her Eldar kin imagined that Ela Ashbel willingly slept with the _Mon-Keigh_ governor for the fun of it and has that massive Titan as a bed reward. However she never thought that the disgraced Farseer would feel nothing but disgust, pain and regret in massive amounts formed in an endless loop that surprised even Macha how in the world did Ela Ashbel remained sane. She had felt how much agony the younger Farseer suffered in blinding flashes as the _Mon-Keigh_ took his liberties on her rear behind that isn't just designed for mating. Macha felt humbled. She knew that she would never have done what Ela Ashbel did for them all. However Macha's realistic and knew that even though she would testify for Ela Ashbel's good graces, no one would believe her, much less the council. No, the best thing she could do now is protect the former Farseer as best as she can. Unlike Indarion, she had more pull on politics here at Biel-Tan than he had with Iyanden. She could give Ela Ashbel the comfort and peace she needed here. She had to discuss it with Indarion though or else the Head Farseer of Iyanden would assume the worst.

Laying on the bed beside the now clammy former Farseer who is whimpering softly as her body is wracked with small sobs, Macha kissed her brow gently pulling her closer to her sharing the warmth that she had with the damaged Eldar in hopes if alleviating her pain even if it is just a tiny bit.

..

..

..

 **Planet Khar'Shan, Prime Minister's Palace**

Prime Minister Ziklag resisted the urge to slam his fist on the table. He just finished implementing Martial Law into the entirety of the Hegemony, and he knew that if not for the political influence who owed him favors through blackmail and threats, he would have been kicked out of his office already. Right now the entire Hegemony is reeling from the events that happened. Even he hasn't expected that kind of move from the humans. One moment he was sleeping peacefully on the cot of his office and the next moment he is rolling on the ground as tremors wracked the capital city of the Batarians as Alliance bombers rained nukes on it before disappearing as fast as they came, looking as if they haven't been there in the entire time. Only the records caught by cameras and the devastation they left behind were the proof that the Batarians had.

However to add salt already to the rather deep wound of all the Batarians, twenty-four hours after the reeling surprise attack that the humans issued, confused news from the Balak system arrived in droves that practically sent shivers of pure anger into the hearts of all Batarians. The messages are many and confusing, however one thing is true. The planet Aratoht is no more, and when the Batarian scout ships that managed to reach the system on time made contact, Ziklag himself nearly fainted seeing the once populated world floating there like a derelict ship ripped in three parts. Its plain obvious with the hundreds of massive craters that can still be seen on the surface that what happened to the planet is not some natural occurrence at all. The planet had been bombed and looked like it had been gutted inside out. It all made sense now as he and his officers connected the dots.

The attack on Khar'Shan is a divertion to keep the Batarians blind to everything around them. And at the moment that the Hegemony got their pants down, the Alliance permanently eradicated an entire planet full of Batarians.

..

..

..

 **Orbit of Arcrturus Station Seat of Alliance Parliament.**

Rear Admiral James Shepard sat comfortably on his chair sipping on his coffee. Being in charge of the defense fleet stationed around Arcturus station is one of the most boring things that an Admiral could be charged with. Despite its importance, in times of peace like these, being on a seat of power doesn't count much. In fact James would want nothing more at the moment than to head home back at Earth and spend some time with his twin children, John and Jane. She had asked his mother to take care of them at the moment until he can get back at the end of the week at least.

Putting down the mug of coffee in front of him, James' fingers searched his pocket bringing out the familiar locket bearing a picture of his deceased wife, Samantha. A small smile graced his lips. Samantha is nothing more than a baker at the local side village he had paused one day during his vacation. He had fallen in love with her at first sight and it didn't take long for him to win the heart of the gentle baker. She had died after childbirth to bring the two small lights of their life into this universe. He loved her more for it. In fact, if not for the reason that James badly needed the money to be a family dad and spoil his children rotten, he wouldn't have even bothered going into this tour of duty. Protecting politicians have never been high on his to-do list after all and he wanted nothing more than to be a system away from the power-hungry vipers trying to claw one another.

A small yawn threatened to escape his lips and James leant even more on his Captain's Chair. The _Armadillo_ , a rather mediocre Alliance Dreadnought floated aimlessly surrounded by at least twenty cruisers and half the size of that, Frigates. Taking a small glance at the watch on his arms, the rear admiral calculated that he at least had another half-hour of relaxation before he calls the drills again for the aspiring Navy greenhorns sent here fresh from Earth.

James is just barely managed to open his mouth to give orders to his second-in-command to put up the daily notice for the greenhorns to start getting their asses to the command deck when alarms blared from the sensors making James accidentally hit the mug on his table, not even noticing the large crash it made as it made contact with the metal floor as his eyes are focused on the front of his ship where once the empty void of space occupied are now filled with flashes of light as ugly broad looking ships bearing the four flowered symbol of the Batarian Hegemony filled the once empty space. Judging with the way their weapons are turned on the Alliance fleet, James knew that they didn't come here just to exchange coffee.

Turning to the Specialist at his side, the Rear Admiral only spoke two words: "Red Alert!"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Planet Alchera, Amada System.**

Taldeer's breathe came in gasps as she hid herself behind one of the jutting boulders that is so common on this system. Clutching the wound on the side of her hip, she can't help but grimace in pain. She had used for the first time the guns that she managed to salvage from some of the intruders that came into this world. She had been ecstatic at first having some sort of projectile that will help her on her survival. It might not be up to par with the one she is used to on using but she had made do.

Now she fervently regretted it with every fiber of her being. When she first tested it, she was impressed with how easy it becomes then on killing the "varren" on this place. However the moment that she tested it a few minutes before on some of the invaders that managed to arrive on this planet that looked bulky as a Space Marine and thrice as ugly, she didn't expect it to ping off their shields like nothing.

She had reaped the result of her folly now hiding as one of the bulky ones sprayed some sort of buckshot weapon that hit her. She just wished that they would not notice where she is hiding as the familiar footsteps alien to this world come closer and closer to where she is hiding.

..

..

..

 **Somewhere on the edge of Attican Traverse- Empty Space**

"Captain all ships are reporting in and we have a go,"

"Good, match all call signs and give the order. We're making history men, this mission is important and I want everybody in tip top shape. Make sure those expendable aliens that the Asari whore sent follow orders to the letter. We are traveling empty space from here on now men. Remember, they are nothing more than our partners on this mission. What we do, we do for humanity. All ships, move in!"

At the empty void where only pirates and the worst scum that the galaxy traversed brave, a hundred pairs of light flared open, some bearing the rather crude symbols of the gangs of Omega and the majority sleek vessels bearing the symbol of Cerberus. Altogether the large number of ships slowly moved bypassing the large activity made up of Council and Turian forces surrounding the relay, clearing the passage into the empty void of space.

"Mission Blackout is a go. Good luck to us all everyone. All non-essential personnel, please proceed to the cryo chambers. We'll see you when we get there gentlemen,"

The large fleet moved on, glyphs of light as they focused on the weak signal emanating from somewhere on their destination. All their hopes reside on it and hopefully manage to bring something back on this long and slow journey.

..

..

..

 _Omake: The Adoption of Laerys'_

Isha loved it, the feeling of freedom. For so long she had been trapped and subjected under the slimy tongue of Slaanesh or the rather bloated hands of Nurgle that she missed what this feeling is. Now with her permanent companion established alongside her and her biological son, Isha is free once more.

It helped that the Immaterium on this parallel galaxy is so calm. She never needed to up her guard against the forces of Chaos or its influence. There was only the wind, the calm sunshine on a parallel world, the song of the birds and the animals that act as representations of the Materium here. She is free, free and happy and …is that a baby cry?

Her long tapered ears moved once more as the cry repeated itself.

Following the sound of the cries, it didn't take long for the Eldar goddess to find the source. A small orb of light indicating the lost soul gone before even it was given form. Intrigue and sorrow immediately filled the Eldar goddess as she took the Orb and pressed it on her bosom. One touch is all that is needed for her to recognize that this soul is different from the souls of her children. Half of it seems tainted and off, an obvious symbol that whoever its parents is, it was not born out of the union of love, but rather one of hate and perversity at the highest level.

Of course she had two options now. With a soul as unformed as this, it would be impossible for even her to give it physical aspect at the Immaterium, it would forever be a wanderer and an abomination wandering around without a home or peace on its afterlife. Her first option would be to take the taint away from the orb and leave it at that. It could take form once more but it would be a half-life, a cursed life for the soul. Something that it doesn't deserve or anyone deserves. The second option of course would be too eradicate it. Of course that would permanently erase the soul from existence permanently.

Still….

Annoyance gripped the Eldar goddess, both options are so wrong on many levels that she practically hated it. If she could, she could go with the first choice; however that would mean half a soul. Even as a goddess she can't fill it, there are some things that is even beyond her. Creating souls are part of that. However maybe she just doesn't need to create one, but rather replace one. It would still be unnatural, but it would be for the best. The only problem is how her companion will react to her decision. Sanguinis needed a sister, and this soul would be the perfect replacement. However could she really take the identity by blood of the parents' by force without even these souls' permission.

Sighing, the Eldar goddess took a tendril of her being alongside John's swirling on her womb, holding the tendril over the white orb which shrieked for a moment in pain as its being is demapped, the essence of both parents' erasing and slowly being replaced with that of Isha's and the Emperor's. It is not a child abomination of an Eldar and a human anymore but that of Isha and the Emperor.

Cradling the white orb once more lovingly like a babe, Isha smiled as it took form on her arms before slowly morphing into the image of a beautiful baby girl suckling on its thumb asleep.

"Hello beautiful," smiled Isha at the charmed being on her arms. "I'm Isha and I shall be your mom from now on. Your name is Laerys' and you are special my child. You will be the princess of all that live and breathe from now on to forevermore,"

..

..

..

 **Hiya. Sorry for the long wait. Im so busy. Midterms are next week and one of my friends just went Emo. Haist! Anyway please review and hoped you like it. New poll will be posted on my profile soon anyway. If you have any questions pertaining the story. Just review it and Ill answer as best as I could once I have time. 5500 words is so tiring to type, not to mention mentally draining.**

 **PS: Im compensating on this chapter nearly all of the characters on the story other than the Protoss.**

 **PS: Do you guys want Taldeer to be found out? The story would revolve on your answer. I will set up the Poll on my profile for the choice.**

 **PS: hahaha! You readers got Laerys' mom correct, but wrong dad.**

 **PS: Finished with the Poll for the companions of Shepard later. Brother Augustine and Brother Titus will be marching against the Reaper threat alongside Laetri and Taldeer, Ill throw in a Protoss maybe. Selendis, maybe, nah. That would be overkill.**


	20. Chapter 20

ChapterTwenty

" _Why did I choose to love him? Isn't he someone worthy to be loved? All I've got is my beauty. But him, there is something about him that is much more than I could ever hope to be,"_

 _-The goddess, Isha_

..

..

..

 **Citadel Presidium**

Tevos calmly stood on her podium feeling older than her original age as her mind whirred in a hundred kilometers per hour. Truly she hasn't expected what she is thinking right now. It started as a normal day for her ever since Beneziah returned from her failed ambassadorial trip at the relay that connected the Triumvate somewhere on the Verge with the rest of the galaxy.

As expressed by her old friend, Tevos wasted no time sending another delegation that agreed on the demands of the other government. She knew that officially she is not supposed to make the decision alone, but she did. Putting the matter on agreeing with the demands of the Triumvate to a Council Session would only be a waste of time, and time they badly needed to make sure that war won't erupt between them and the Triumvate group of species.

She knew for certain that Turian pride won't allow them to bend to this ceasefire that is not on their favor. The Turian councilor would obviously react badly and cause some kind of commotion as he tends to do like a little child in a hissy fit before voting against Tevos' decision. Of course whatever decision the Turians will make would be followed by their clients and once the Salarians' side with Tevos' decision; the Council would then be one massive slugfest of arguments without point or direction.

That is the reason why Tevos send the ambassadorial group early on their way already. That way the Turian Councilor could make all the hissy fit he likes and he could do nothing about it. And not only that, but Tevos' would be able to back him and his species in a corner where they would lose even more PR if they started something wrong that would be going against the votes of the Council. If there is one thing that the Turian Councilor valued more than his pride, it's the public opinion that made him retain his seat on the Citadel Council.

That was the plan at least. Tevos liked things ready and with a plan always to back everything up. If there's one thing that the Asari Councilor hated more than anything, it is lack of information and lack of preparation. She is one of the eldest races on the galaxy after all and although anatomically not the best out there on the tough side, the Asari has always proved that wars could be won by using their heads and not brute strength as the Krogan does.

Imagine the Asari's surprise that at the moment she entered the Council Chamber she is not met with the usual peace and order that the Council chambers excluded, but rather sounds like a war zone is being fought between the human Ambassador and the Batarian one exchanghing shouts and lookig like they wanted nothing more than to claw one another's eye out using their bare hands.

It took a complete half an hour before Tevos' managed to coerce the two representatives to stop antagonizing one another before inviting each of them "separately" into meeting the Citadel Council and explain their grievances and problems in a civilized manner. And that is the reason why Tevos' is standing here right now feeling the headache of standing between the two species intent on head-butting one another until one fell down.

"Recess time over, need to make decision Tevos," fired Valern beside her in his usual rapid space making Tevos scowl at the Salarian bathrobe-wearing-amphibian. She'll never say that comment out loud of course.

"Indeed, Valern is right. We need to make a decision to diffuse this situation quick. The Systems Alliance felt insulted and the Hegemony is all but clamoring for war. If we do not stop them from tearing each other's throats, the Citadel would be at the brink of civil war, a war that we cannot afford especially until we subdue those primitives past the Traverse space at the moment," said Sparatus, the fresh and newly assigned Turian Councilor as a replacement for the previous one after he kicked the bucket out of his office as a Council Member of the Citadel.

If it was possible, Tevos' scowl deepened even more. They haven't come on discussing yet the issue about the peace treaty that she is spearheading to the Triumvate. Tevos is willing to bet that like his predecessor, the new Turian Councilor would also explode and throw a hissy fit about honor, revenge and stuff like that. Still, at the moment….

"I agree," nodded the Asari putting her hands together. "Let's face facts. We can't just make a decision until we have all the cards and reasons of both sides on the table. And I believe that all of us standing here today agree unanimously that the facts provided by either both the Alliance and the Hegemony cannot be trusted?"

"Truly correct," fired away Valern. "Hegemony points disturbing. Alliance has some kind of super-weapon that can destroy planets. Need to investigate further. Suggest sending STG to Alliance Controlled Space,"

"And it won't hurt to direct some of your commandos at the planet that was rumored to be destroyed Tevos," spoke Sparatus. "Your people are good at finding things out. We need to check what really happened at Aratoht. Once we have our findings, we can deduct even more reasons behind our findings and not only base on either the contradicting reports of the Alliance and the Hegemony,"

"What shall we do at the meantime though?" asked Tevos. "We can't just return there and tell them to sit tight and wait,"

"Good point. Need some way to dissuade them not to break Council laws," said Valern, his fingers tapping his chin in a fast manner.

"I believe I can persuade our Primarch into diverting some forces not held up at the Traverse to move into the borders of both the Hegemony and the Alliance. We need to make sure that they won't start moving forces into each other until we resolve this matter peacefully at least," Sparatus sighed, his mandibles moving. "It would be good to deploy the Spectres too along their personal guards. The more ships patrolling the system we have the better,"

"Very well, we do as you say at the moment Sparatus. I shall inform the matriarchs to assemble a group of commandos to check in on Arahtoht with some of our best scientists," Tevos spoke before looking at Valern with a critical eye. "Valern I trust that your STG would be able to infiltrate Alliance space without getting caught?"

"STG the best at their work. Nothing you need to worry about Councilor,"

"Good," tapping the intercom at her podium, Tevos spoke to it once more. "Send in the human and Batarian delegates. We have some good news for them,"

..

..

..

 **Acheron, Golden Throne**

"Come on, we're almost there," the rather excited voice of Laerys' urged as she dragged a rather unwilling Cana who is trying not to trip over the green dress that the Temple of Isha lent her.

The former Warlock had no idea what possessed her to bend to the will of Laerys'. She had woken up this day to the fresh scent of pinecones with the Farseer's soft body draped over hers. While that could be considered heavenly, Cana seriously wished that the Farseer would act all cold and serious as she is used to on seeing her. To meet a rather hyperactive, happy, and playful Laerys' is too much for her to handle no matter how much she liked it (which she would deny wholeheartedly).

The moment that Laerys' woke up and got her senses back underway wasting no time to wake her up, she had practically talked Cana into meeting her parents. Now if that isn't mind-numbing which caused the former Warlock's mind to shut down for a few minutes as it registered what her lover said, Laerys' practically bribed her with a toe curling kiss that threatened to melt Cana literally. Now she found herself unwillingly following a rather excited and playful Laerys' who transformed from the serious mood that she schooled the entire way and disappeared the moment they left the streets where there are any observers after entering the Palace of the Emperor manned by the Custodes Space Marines who gave a nod of acknowledgement to Laerys'.

The Golden Throne, many songs around the Triumvate is dedicated into it. Its majesty, its glory and its symbol of strength throughout the Triumvate is nothing short of legendary. It is the monument of the Imperials that composed nearly half of the Triumvate's population overall. They literally spared no expense when the Palace is built. Rising towers rose to the sky, beacons of light in the darkness. If one would look at the far end of the continent of Acheron, one could still see the light of the Emperor's Palace clear and bright.

Like the Temple of Isha, it contains a point where one could communicate with either the Emperor or Isha. Unlike its counterpart though which is filled with Acolytes and priests that dealt with healing to those who enter there with pools and fountains filled with animals and plants, the Palace of the Emperor is nothing short of the exact opposite. Where peace and tranquility is treasured above all else at the Temple, the Palace of the Emperor is the epitome of Order.

Inside its walls are trained the elite of the elite of the Imperial forces. Aspirng neophytes of the seven Space Marine Chapters that littered Triumvate space, promising Custodes for the Golden throne, home for the Vindicare Assassins and members of the Inquisition trying to understand the nature of the Warp under the scholarly guide and presence of the Emperor. All in all, it is a lot noisier than the Temple of Isha and Cana fervently felt out of place as she is lead from one ornate corridor to another. It doesn't help that every human they pass either raised an eyebrow or looked skeptical the moment they laid their eyes on her.

"Farseer Laerys', I'm really sure this isn't a good idea," pleaded Cana after they nearly run down the wobbling Governor of the Lucii when they rounded on another corner.

"Oh don't mind them Cana," chimed Laerys' happily and much to Cana's horror tapped a pauldron of a standing Custodes like a child will do when interested.

The former Warlock panicked for a moment knowing how much Adeptus Custodes took their duty seriously and there are rumors about how many they killed on their vigil to guard the Golden Throne or anyone that dared disrespect them. For a few seconds Cana braced herself to jump her lover expecting a massive fist to crush the pretty head of the Farseer for daring to disturb their duty. After a minute of waiting and nothing happening at all, Cana felt her jaw drop as the Custodes only threw an annoyed glare at Laerys' who beamed back at the large black armored Astartes who only grunted before focusing its gaze back at the blank wall in front of it.

"See, they like me," chirped Laerys in a happy tone grabbing Cana's hands who only managed to let off a complete unintelligent gurgle at what she just witnessed and barely managed to focus on the soft hands gripping her own and leading her to the main doors of the Emperor's palace.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, the former Warlock only stared at the glimmering back hair of her lover. Who in the world is she really? Even the Governors and Farseers stayed away as far as possible from the Custodes. She had seen her wave at die hard and cold Inquisitors along the way who only waved back as if familiar with it as an everyday occurrence. She had even seen her make a Vindicator smile which is a miracle upon itself. Sure she is the daughter of Isha, but to see her act all chummy with people whom everyone would rather avoid made Cana wonder if she should be worried or awed. Maybe a combination of both.

Too absorbed on thinking inside her head, Cana never noticed the small smile that graced Laerys' face as they entered a rather spacious hall which is currently empty. Dragging the still thoughtful looking Eldar with her, Cana only had a second to spare noticing her surroundings before Laerys' shoved her butt down hard on the Golden Throne at the middle.

The last thing that Cana noticed is traveling to some kind of light bridge in a zillion miles per hour bypassing the very stars and universe before she lost consciousness.

..

..

..

 **Biel-Tan Craftworld**

Ela Ashbel at the moment isn't sure whether she would freak out or not. The aide of Farseer Macha just left and still the former Farseer of the Bleeding Tears can't shake the current confused and panicked feeling that she had inside her chest ever since she woke up a few hours ago and found out that she isn't on the same bed she had slept in, or even the same Craftworld.

It didn't help that a few minutes after she woke up, a male Bonesinger entered the room bearing the symbol of Biel-Tan that nearly sent the terrified Eldar back into a faint the moment she saw the symbol of the most warlike Craftworld painted on his robes. She was shocked to her core however when the Eldar male smiled at her in a friendly manner and set down a couple of robes made of pure white at the side of her bed before leaving without a word.

Never one to refuse a gift freely given, Ela Ashbel wasted any time donning the robes that the Bonesinger left, covering her rather scantily clad attire that she had worn before she was woken up by the unannounced visit of Macha at her room and subsequent fainting. Finished pulling the sleeves on her shoulders, the former Farseer of the Bleeding Tears wasted no time scanning the room she was in,

Unlike the one she had in Iyanden, this one is more Spartan in nature. A small cushion of pink of all colors is situated at the far side of a wall; little to no decorations filled the walls or space. The bed was rather comfortable and a study table is set beside it with a dozen or so books bearing the authors of great Eldar singers or writers. A built in cabinet found opposite of it also bearing the symbol of Biel-Tan is present and a rather ornate mirror. Connecting with the main room where she is in are two more rooms almost having the same Spartan design as the first one. After a bit of exploring, Ela Ashbel managed to deduce that the two are designed as a bathroom and a side-study. Only two pictures filled the wall. One is the picture of a red-haired child standing with a couple with their arms linking one another. The couple wore the traditional design of Biel-Tan engraced on their robes, the male obviously a Bonesinger with the ornate flute strapped at his side while the female had in her free hand the rather fearsome helmet that all Banshees carry around with them. Among the three, only the child had the air of innocence though the child looked eerily familiar for the blonde Eldar. She just can't place her finger into identifying her though. The second picture bore the painting of the famous Farseer of Ulthwe, Taldeer beaming down over a smiling now teenage red-head. One look at the rather teendage child is all that Ela Ashbel needed as her panic set in when realization comes like a tidal wave over her as she now recognized who the owner of this room she is staying at.

The entrance door creaked open and with slow dread, Ela Ashbel angled her head to face whosoever entered though she knew it already deep inside her heart about the identity of the one standing not only a few steps behind her.

Wishing that her throat won't be so dry, Ela Ashbel only gulped once as she faced the stormy grey eyes of Farseeer Macha looking as terrible as ever in her crimson Farseer robes having as much emotions displayed as a block of ice as she stared (or glared) at the former Farseer of Bleeding Tears.

The silence that followed is horribly awkward for the blonde Eldar. She had heard the saying before "Silence is loud," but never had found proof of it. Now under the scrutinizing gaze of Farseer Macha, Ela Ashbel wished nothing more than to get out of the room and return to her original one back at Iyanden. To her surprise, it is Macha though that broke the spell of silence between the two of them.

"Farseer Ela Ashbel, I'm glad you're awake. I've been worried ever since you fainted on your room and didn't wake up after six hours of waiting,"

Ela Ashbel only blinked at her words. "You're worried?"

Macha only stared incredulously at her as if she had gone nuts before entering the room, closing the door behind her. Ela Ashbel can't help but feel her heart sink as the wraithbone door closed with a rather loud bang behind the Farseer of Biel-Tan. Trapped inside a room with Macha, it's definitely not high on Ela Ashbel's high-to-do list.

She cursed mentally as her feet take a step back every time Macha took a step forward towards her direction. The tension is so high on the room already and Ela Ashbel wondered if Macha could hear the thudding of her heart with how loud it beats inside her chest. If she wanted to get out before, that feeling is now increased ten more times worse. With her mind strained already ever since her ordeal with the governor, and the daily ostracizing of her own people, Ela Ashbel only envisioned the worst opinion that she could about the red-head Eldar. It didn't help that Macha's visage is hard and cold.

Once more Ela Ashbel can do nothing but cry as she mentally cursed her fate the moment her back hit the wall and averted her eyes from her approaching doom, unwilling to face it with open eyes anymore. Once more the entirety of the hurt that the Governor inflicted on her that night visited her psyche and it was only through sheer strength of will that the former Farseer of Bleeding Tears managed to keep herself from screaming as her body remembered accurately the mental scars permanently etched into it.

As it was, she merely cried with barely controlled choking sobs wanting to kick hersel on the meanwhile for being so publicly open about it. She had always endeavored that no one would see her every time she became like this. With the Farseer who condemned her to die, goddess only knows what they would be whispering about her tomorrow assuming Macha doesn't finish her off right now.

As the footsteps of Macha sounded in front of her, Ela Ashbel only cringed in anticipation of a verbal insult, a beating, or a probe to invade her mind. What she didn't expect is the gentle but firm arms that encircled her curled form pulling her close and making her feel protected.

"Ela Ashbel, I'm so sorry about everything," the sorrowful voice of the Biel-Tan's Farseer sounded hauntingly genuine on Ela Ashbel's ears.

..

..

..

 **Unknown Location-Interrogation Room**

"For the last time what did the alien scum told you?!"

Janessa screamed in mortal agony again as the chair she is sitting currently at zapped her. She had no basis for the pain. Her nerves are literally fried and the far ends of her fingers are smoking from the repeated shocking that they had been doing.

"I-I don't know," panted the human representative, her once lustrous brown hair now messy and a rat's nest falling like strands of paper from her head. "They only wanted the history of our world. That's all I swear!"

"There must be more. You are lying!" the voice across hidded among the black glass panes accused and before Janessa could protest that what she is saying is true and held no lies. The chair powered again, zapping her into oblivion.

"Shit! We're losing her! The Illusive Man won't be pleased with you if she dies and we have nothing to show for it," through her hazy vision, Janessa could barely hear the heated argument through their speakers.

"Then we tell him the truth of what she said," a rather obnoxious tone replied. "Let her die for all I care. The only reason I even bothered on spending time interrogating this traitor of humanity is because I had to participate on the raid to get her off that Asari envoy ship,"

"Fine! We'll do it your way Kai Leng! But if the Illusive Man is pissed, it will be on your head. On the meantime what shall we do with her?" the first voice asked. Janessa perked up a little hoping that they would simply spare her and dump her somewhere. However the one named Kai Leng's voice chilled her by his answer to his companion.

"Shock her till she dies, and burn the body,"

"Yes sir,"

Janessa nearly gone can't help the agonized screams coming out from her lips as the chair went into full power once more.

..

..

..

 **Arcturus Station- Outside Space**

Admiral James Shepard tried not to gnash his teeth too much as the battle around him raged. When he was promoted as an Admiral of the Alliance Navy, he had expected that one day he would be forced to make hard decisions on the spur of a moment. He had never been looking forward to that day especially since the end of the First Contact War and permanent peace it seems have finally been established between the Citadel and the Alliance. Seeing however ship after ship under his command going into an inferno in front of him made James understand truly the weight of his position.

"Admiral two cruisers approaching from the left vector, they're trying to loop through the defense line and are heading straight to the station," shouted one of his junior officers over the scanners interrupting James' view of space through the pane glasses of the ship. The once black void are now erupting into flashes of light as sleeker Alliance vessels try to outmaneuver the larger Batarian ships which currently outnumber them five to one.

"Have the Apollo and the Bones intercept. Make sure that they got the message never to engage the enemy head on. Cripple them if they can't destroy them. A crippled ship is no better than a ship of debris,"

"Yes Admiral,"

"Connington, how longer will it take for the Parliament to fully evacuate everyone?" asked James' trying not to wince as the front of the ship took a direct hit from a dreadnought, the shields appearing briefly.

"Fifteen more minutes before they finished loading everyone up," answered the comm officer who is busy relaying hails through the entire channel of the Alliance forces.

"Shit! Tell them to be done in ten,"

"Yes admiral,"

Cursing once more, James only glared at the Batarian ships moving even closer to the ragged Alliance fleet. Their numbers are too many for a direct battle and James had no choice but to scatter his forces else they'll all be taken out in one barrage only. Thankfully the automated defenses of Arcturus Station are still active despite its severe damage already. That's the only reason why the Batarians aren't that keen to be simply charging in and are rather sending some of their expendable ships to take out the Alliance ones hiding under the shadow of the massive Parliament seat.

"Sir, Dreadnought class vessel approaching through the North, thirty degrees accompanied by five cruisers," yelled one of the aides making James' curse again as he tried to delay the Batarians as much as possible to give more time for the Parliament civilians and their guards to make landfall on the planet which Arcturus Station is orbiting. At least on the ground, the Batarians would be forced also to make landfall thanks to the Planetary Guns set up there by the Alliance before that would prevent orbital bombardment. Now however he had to make sure that the Four-eyed slavers won't reach the station for now.

"Focus fire; open up bays, all batteries!'

..

..

..

 **Roma, Governor's Palace**

"Aah, Amondeer. It's glad to see you again my friend," greeted Constantine rising up to shake the graceful hand of the Eldar Farseer with a smile.

"You too Constantine," nodded the Eldar. "Is there a chance mayhaps that you could provide me for a drink? Our guests are rather talkative and I'm not as young as I used to be,"

"Of course," waving a hand to one of the guards to bring them a pitcher of wine. Constantine waved the Head Farseer of Atailoc to one of the comfortable couches which he took with a grateful sigh.

"That bad huh?" asked Constantine with a small smirk at his friend after taking a seat who only nodded before beaming slightly as the guard returned with the pitcher of wine and two glasses.

"You had no idea what those Asari are like. It's like dealing with Eldar who haven't reached their majorities yet always asking question after question non-stop for the last three hours," Amondeer groaned as he took one of the glasses and poured the pitcher on it. "Makes me wonder what prompted me to volunteer on showing those aliens around,"

Constantine only smirked at his old friend pouring himself a dash of Arbor Gold from the pitcher. "If I recall correctly, it was too…what is it you said? Get away from Alana for a while,"

Amondeer only scowled at him. It was well known to everyone already that the Head Farseer of Atailoc managed accidentally to get his Protoss wife pregnant. The two had given up after countless attempts on intimacy and had surrendered that their species isn't just compatible enough biologically to make kids. It didn't help that the process of intimacy is essentially painful for Alana no matter how pleasurable it may be for Amondeer. That's maybe one of the reasons why the Eldar male loved his mate. Alana never protested despite the pain that their love brought. The two had just accepted the fact that theirs would be a childish union when a message from Sanguinis passed down by Isha informing the rare couple that their union would bear fruit, the first of its kind.

Of course this is cause for celebration. The downside however that neither couple anticipated is the sudden resurgence of hormones for Alana and the Head Farseer of Atailoc found himself run aground by the mood swings of his temperamental mate. Not to mention that said mate is extremely dangerous with those warp blades of hers. This prompted Amondeer to take a temporary vacation after asking Laetri and Maila whom Alana seemed to like fondly to take his place as he took temporary refuge here at Roma, the seat of the Imperial worlds and home of his old firend.

"So are we really going to this…Citadel that the Asari ambassadors described?" asked Amondeer after calming enough thanks to the Arbor Gold, the legendary vines that Roma is so proud of.

"If we want to establish peace, then yes," nodded Constantine. "I presume that everything is okay on your end?"

"Please my friend. My guards, escorts and representatives have all been chosen ever since we agreed to declare the ceasfire of hostilities. I'm more worried about you and Hierarch Aldaris about not being prepared," said Amondder with a wry smile on his face.

"We can't be all like you Eldar can we?" snorted the Governor of Roma taking a sip on his own glass. "Too damned followers of rules you lot are. If not for your goddess telling you to stop on being stuck up ponces and pull your heads out of your asses, you would still be that emotional block of ice cube that haven't met Alana,"

"Well, you're not the one having a soul eating demon ready to eat you once you got too happy," pointed out Amondeer.

"Pfft…whatever…stuck up prick,"

"Ignorant old man,"

"Blue eyed jerk,"

"Smelly human,"

"Transgender mutant,"

"That's a new one,"

"I know right?"

The two friends only laughed once more as they downed their glasses before letting off a satisfied sigh as they stared over the open window showing the wide lands of Roma bearing signs of Eldar and Protoss aesthetics over the rising hubs of the Imperials making them look graceful and glorious instead of dirty and black as the Old Imperium design.

"It's hard to sometimes imagine that our races have been enemies you know," said Constatine thoughtfully. Twenty years and hitting twenty-one we have already lived with each other side by side with the Protoss. I am not sure if I should be thankful or pity that the new generations won't experience the things we did back at home,"

Amondeer only cocked his head at the direction of the Governor of Roma, eyes peering inquisitively. "You still recognize that place of darkness and despair your home Constantine?"

"Yes and No, my home will always where my people will be and where the Emperor is. But part of me will always call that place of despair my home. It after all shaped me to the man I am today and shaped the people around me also,"

"I see. Never knew a Mon-Keigh could be that wise,"

Amondeer only laughed as he ducked the goblet thrown over his head by the Governor. "Prat! If aliens are as annoying as you are then I sure as hell needed to be worried for the treaty signing for the next week,"

Constantine only shook his head as he took hold of the pitcher and took a long draught directly from it ignoring the protests of Amondeer that he's solo'ing the Arbor Gold. Yes, he needed to be ready for the event that would be important to the course of the Triumvate in the next seven days.

..

..

..

 **Unknown Location**

"This is Inquisitor Gale, I got the target. Mission is a go," the inquisitor merely ignored the mad giggling of his pretty companion who as usual put a rather toe curling kiss to his lips before sinking into the darkness of the station in a flurry of yellow and blue, her curvy form disappearing through the shadows leaving the Inqusitor behind only with the scent of fresh apples and images of carnal rewards on his head if they succeeded on this mission.

"Tempting temptress," grunted Gale as he turned on his scanner and followed the window shaft to where the sounds of screaming are coming from, his power armor barely making any sound on the steel of the station.

..

..

..

 **Planet Alchera, Amada System**

 _The sound of boots come closer and Taldeer did her best not to whimper as the self-preservation her broken mind pushed her into overdrive of calmness not making any sound. She could hear the brutish aliens sniffing like hounds and she tried not to gasp as their steps stop over the underbrush which she had taken cover of. The sounds of their stomping are heading to her direction and all she can do is hold the bone knife tightly as the rough hands pulled and tore the underbrush which she is hiding._

..

..

..

 **Hiya sorry for the late update. Spending time studying as well as writing. Anyway please review. Thanks by the way for the never ending support. Next chapter would be fast forward to the meeting of the Citadel and the Orks. Remember guys that this story is broad and does not focus on one character only. It would be narrowed later to the pairings hopefully. Please review, its 5500 + words. Im so tired, but I want to continue this for my supporters.**

 **PS: The fate of Taldeer I leave into your hands readers. Vote yes or no in my profile poll.**

 **PS: Suggestions, who do you want to be paired with Macha? She's beautiful if you could search for the pic where she let her hair down instead of tying it into a bun.**

 **PS: Pairings that are finalized at the moment. Shepard M/F X Farseer Taldeer, Shepard M/F X Farseer Laetri, Seer Cana X Farseer Laerys, Captain Alana X Farseer Amondeer.**

 **PS: A little help guys. Please tell me the Eldar military society and that of the Orks. I want to place battle scenes with Eldar or Orks. Im a girl and haven't played Warhammer other than Dawn of War Chaos Rising.**

 **PS: 550 reviews! I love you readers! Muwah!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

" _They are big! They are green! Their weapons are so primitive! They don't understand the need of tactics. They cannot be controlled and near impossible to be manipulated. The Triumvate call them Greenskins and Orks. They are the strongest of the foes that I will ever face in my lifetime,"_

 _-Rear Admiral James Shepard_

..

..

..

 **Immaterium**

Cana currently isn't sure whether she felt that she had the best luck of her entire race or the worst. Being an Eldar, she's very familiar of the Immaterium of course. Almost all Eldar are with their natural infinity of psychic control. It is their greatest strength and weakness back at the old world where Slaanesh dwells. Strength due to the fact that once trained properly, any Eldar have the capability on using warp craft to beat into smithereens even the best of the Space Marines at times and weakness since it is the reason that their entire race is damned beforehand.

That's the reason why the society of the Eldar Craftworlders is so rigid. It's too easy to get drunk with the continuing usage of the power of the Warp and exposes them even more to the attention of She-Who-Thirsts. Being a Seer herself before, she could properly attest to that feeling of being familiar with the Warp. Despite even the strictness of their society, Cana like every other Eldar could still feel the presence of the Imaterium at the back of their head.

However she had never expected to enter in her lifetime the real world of the Immaterium, the realm where beings that cannot be understood or needed to be understood lived. The very thought that she's standing currently at the place where the souls of her brethren that had failed to be saved through their soulstones are devoured by She-Who-Thirsts is enough to make her nauseous.

"Cana are you alright?" the gentle hand of Laerys' touched her shoulder calming the former Seer of Atailoc and prevented her from completely puking her breakfast this morning. If there's one thing that her species hated more than anything is seeing their pride take a hit after all. And completely puking with her informal lover watching at the moment is a big point for Cana.

"I-I'm fine," waved off Cana keeping her thoughts down as she coughed once or twice to get the feeling of lodged throat off of her. "I'm just not used on whatever happened at the Golden Throne," she lied as she tried to focus on her current surroundings.

The former Warlock immediately got the fright of her life as out of nowhere a two-headed red snake the size of a small mouse burst from the ground and tried to tear her foot off. Before the bite however could make contact with the skin of the stunned Eldar, it burst into white flames making the snake roll around a few seconds screeching in pain before it completely dissolved into ashes.

"W-what is that?" demanded Cana glaring accusingly at Laerys' who only had an eyebrow raised questioningly at her.

"That," began the daughter of Isha. "Is the representation on the Immatrium every time someone lies. Did you just lie to me Cana?"

Shame-faced and caught red-handed, Cana just bent her head down so that her long hair might hide her inflamed cheeks. "Yes, I'm sorry I lied when you asked me if I am alright. It's not the travel method that bothered me. It's this place; so many of my kind had lost their entire beings here Laerys. I-I'm afraid," she admitted.

The former Warlock of Atailoc can't help but blush a bit as the soft and smooth hands of Laerys gripped her own in comfort. It has always confounded her that despite near perfect on wielding a spear and staining blood on the ground, Laerys' hands never had the callousness that hers had.

"I'm sorry if my insisting caused you any discomfort Cana," said Laerys' stroking the top of her right hand that she held. "We could go back if you want. I just thought you would want to see my mother personally," she suggested.

"Well I-," Cana paused for a moment as what Laerys' said sunk in.

Like all Eldar she wanted nothing more than to see their goddess personally ever since the news broke out that Isha is finally free from the clutches of Chaos and is currently here on this new world watching over them. Sure the mother of healing may not be as powerful as Khaine or Asuryan, the King of the Eldar gods. But it's infinitely better that they have her or no one at all. It helps that every Eldar loved her and honored her. Many of her people still sing songs about her sacrifice when she was tortured by Khaine during the War of the Heavens and later to be taken by the claws of Slaanesh and Nurgle. Even now many still wept for her suffering and daily honored her for her life. There are those though (which is a very small faction) that are still scowling saying that the captivity of their Eldar goddess had just been transferred from the Chaos gods to the Corpse god of the Imperium.

Cana herself though disagreed with them. Sanguinis, the result of the union between the eternal companionship of Isha and the Emperor is proof of that. The Primarch Angel despite being stern in countenance with dealing on the daily politics of the Triumvate when he's present at the Immaterium is completely likeable in every aspect. The people, both Eldar and Imperial love him and the Protoss respected him. Unlike his sister who is rigid as a pole and an airhead (on the outside), Sanguinis is practically like a willow with his character enabling him to flow through the different cultures of the three races with ease. The opinion of the Eldar on him born from a loving family also increased since the Angel won't shut up about how close the relationship of his mother and father commenting and relating it to everyone who would listen every time he saw a couple. At least that's what Cana hears about. She's not just high enough on position and rank currently to know.

She knew that she had then to make a decision and she already made it in her heart she knew. She may not be a Warlock anymore but the Path she took left its mark on her and Cana is no coward. It takes an infinite amount of courage after all to bed Laerys, a daughter of their goddess and endure her ministrations. Surely facing her fears won't that be much of a problem.

Clutching the hand of her lover tightly, Cana only smiled softly at her. "Don't worry about me Laerys' I can handle my fear enough. Take me to your family,"

As Laerys' beamed brightly and warmly sending butterflies to the Eldar woman's stomach, Cana can't help but feel the courage she is mustering worthy enough effort to face her horror on nervousness on staying in the Immaterium even if it is just only to see the daughter of Isha dragging her by the hand now that happy

..

..

..

 **Space Station Ajax, orbit above Roma**

"And lift!" Laetri and Maila grunted as they hefted the last of King Regis' packs toward the cart where the rest of the baggage that the retinue that would go to the Citadel are piled.

"Thank you for the help Farseer and you too my girl," chuckled the old man leaning on his cane. "It's good to see you younglings taking all the work. Makes these brittle old bones of mine jealous,"

Laetri only rolled her eyes as she tucked a lose strand of her black hair that had fallen from the elaborate braid she had behind her ears. "You're very welcome King Regis. And trust me you're not that old,"

"Could have fooled me," the old king of the Lucii chuckled good-naturedly leaning far heavier on his cane than the last time that Laetri has seen her making the Farseer immediately worried for his health.

"Are you alright my lord?" asked Laetri going beside the King immediately helping him balance himself back as he let off a tired sigh.

"I've been feeling a little off the weather for a few days," admitted the old man as he straightened himself up before looking warmly at the concerned face of the Eldar Farseer. "Don't worry my dear. I won't drop dead anytime soon. My people and young son still needs my guidance on the upcoming years,"

Laetri only looked unconvinced. Regis like most of the Lucii ignored the upgrades pertaining the aging process that the Imperium offered and the Protoss refined preferring to live their lives the natural way. Whereas an Imperial Citizen can live up to five hundred if he has the money, a regular Lucii citizen lived the normal less than a hundred years lifespan that all humans had.

Sparing a glance at the window pane seeing clearly the three different sized ships that would be taken by the leaders of the Triumvate alongside the small fleet of Protoss and Imperial vessels that would be "visible" during the entire trip towards the Citadel, Laetri can't help but worry over the old king of Lucius.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay for this trip my lord?"

"As alright I will be on my old age I guess," answered the old king before letting a gentle smile touch his face as he placed a comforting hand at her shoulders. "Don't worry about an old man like me Laetri, as I've said before. I have no intentions on dying just yet, but what will come to be will be and I won't run away from it. You and Maila are still young on your race's standards and one day when you are old and grey like me. You will know what I meant my dear,"

Laetri only stared in a deadpan manner at the aged monarch. "You're really set on going aren't you?"

King Regis only laughed at her inquisition. "You know me enough to guess my answer Laetri. Now help this old man to the elevator and I will take it from there,"

"As honored as I would be on helping you my lord. I am needed somewhere at the moment. Farseer Amondeer and Alana is waiting for me at their ship," Laetri informed quite saddened as the old king's face fell. She knew as well as him that they both enjoyed each other's company very much. "Though I believe Maila would be more than happy on walking you back to your ship," she added knowing that the fondness that the aged monarch had for her extends to her student also.

"If she doesn't mind," chuckled King Regis as Maila who had been listening on the conversation at the side immediately bounced in to hold the arms of their old human friend steady.

"Come my lord, I believe Governor Constantine is waiting for you inside the ship already," said Maila pulling the arms of the old man towards the direction of the elevators that leads to the entrance of the Imperial ship where the Governor is waiting.

"I'll see you around Laetri," the King of the Lucii said inclining his head respectfully at her which the Eldar Farseer reciprocated before walking off.

Watching the two walk off towards the entrance where the rest of the Imperial entourage are putting the final touches, Laetri went her own way heading to the Eldar lines. Her friendship with the King of the Lucii runs deep. It started long ago when the Triumvate is still young and despite the endorsement of both Isha and the Emperor on forcing the two races to give up old grudges and cooperate, the two are still completely wary over one another.

She met King Regis during one of her expeditions as representative of Daltyr. It was during attending his wife's funeral that she really met him and his son, Noctis. Apparently for some reason Maila (who had taken to follow Laetri everywhere that time) and Noctis got into a scuffle as little children are wont to do when adults are busy discussing "adult things" and forced King Regis to scold the heir of his throne and Laetri to chid Maila on behaving. For some reason instead of being irritated at having Eldar guests as most Imperials do at that time, King Regis welcomed them both and even entertained them with an invitation to his solar; for some reason the aged king took a shine into the both of them and they become regular visitors at Insomnia, the capital of the planet Lucius after that meeting. The aged king explained later that since he had no daughters to call his own, he had come to look at her as a surrogate daughter and Maila (who is as fond as the king as he is to her), as his granddaughter. Ever since then she had come to visit him regularly until the incident with Cana where she had to postpone her visits as she kept an eye on her best friend.

"Farseer Laetri," the familiar voice of Farseer Amondeer brought Laetri out of her musings as she lifted her head and found that she had finally arrived at the Eldar finished with their packing unlike the Imperials and are preparing to board the transport ship docked on the side of the Space Station, waiting to take them directly the _Light of Asuryan_ , the Eldar Void Stalker that would be taking them to the Citadel.

Approaching the Head Farseer of Atailoc with a small bow, Laetri's face however broke into a grin as she noticed Alana standing beside Amondeer wearing the familiar Eldar robes over her slightly bulging belly. The Protoss captain had taken to Eldar robes instead of the usual golden armor she wore ever since she had shown signs of her pregnancy. Thankfully the Eldar and the Protoss share the same opinion about aesthetics. Anything less than that and Laetri knew that Alana would never had worn the given clothing.

"Laetri," the familiar kind double voice of Alana echoed inside Laetri's head and the Farseer only smiled as she stepped forward and embraced her pregnant friend. "I'm glad you're here," Alana chimed as she squeezed Laetri's hands slightly with an eye smile. "Goodness only knows I need the companionship on this journey,"

At her side, Laetri could properly hear Amondeer snort muttering something like: "What am I then? Chopped liver?"

Ignoring the ruffled Head Farseer of Atailoc at the moment, Laetri only smiled back at her Protoss friend. "I'd rather be here. I won't trust anyone else to look after you at all. Though I must say that the paperwork waiting for me when we get back would be quite enormous," said the Farseer in a worried manner.

Alana only gave her what could be equivalent to Protoss as a smile. "Don't worry Laetri. I'll have Amondeer handle it. He's doing nothing but fawn over me like an overprotective bear anyway. This would do him good and take him off my back,"

An indignant "hey" from their back is promptly ignored by the two females who walked with the rest of the Eldar as they boarded the transport vessel.

Making sure that the pregnant Protoss gingerly sit alright at her chair, Laetri only just then plopped herself down beside her friend. She could see Amondeer sit down beside the other Council members of Eldar Farseers who only gave her an appreciative nod and a loving look at his pregnant mate.

"It's quite the fleet gathered eh?" chimed Alana bringing Laetri's attention to bear on her as the two of them watched through the windows of the transport where you could clearly see the small fleet assembling, a mixture of Imperial, Eldar and Protoss ships.

"It is," agreed Laetri as she also surveyed the scene outside their transport.

This is the third time that the Space Station Ajax got a massive gathering. The once run-down station that occupied only the barest needs is now clean and looking very organized than its old self. Outside and connected to its many ports is the renowned _Emperor's Fury_ , the capital flagship of the Imperium going up to five and a half kilometers in length is truly an imposing sight with all the guns that would be able to tear an enemy ship into pieces in seconds on its broadside. Alongside two Dicator Class Cruisers that would be the guards of the Retribution Class Battleship, they would be the ones carrying the Imperial entourage.

Alongside it is the more elegant vessel of the Protoss, the _Spear of Adun_ larger than even the _Emperor's Fury_ in all its seventy-four kilometer glory floated. The Protoss after years of repair and hard work have finally succeeded on making the ark ship that brought them on this galaxy space worthy again. Laetri can't help but be amused as he remembered Alana telling her that it's taken at least a decade of shitting before the animals that provided the Solarite, which is the fuel of the massive Protoss ship provided enough fuel for it to be functional again. Beside the Spear of Adun is a conglomerate group of Void stalkers and Carriers which looked really miniscule compared to the massive ship. They would be its honor guard on the meeting with the Citadel representatives.

And floating beside them in a small group are the Eldar ships that she and the others are heding to. The _Light of Asuryan_ which is only half the size of the _Emperor's Fury_ looked terribly inadequate alongside its five Dragonship escorts. However Laetri and the others knew better. Smaller they may be, but the Eldar vessels pack enough lethality that they would be able to rip the _Spear of Adun_ into pieces before the massive ship could even zero on them. After all the bigger they are, the harder they fall.

"Quite a show of power isn't it?" commented Alana who after all this time had been silent as she also stared at the gathered fleet. "Makes me wonder if we are planning to negotiate with these species or pummel them into submission,"

Laetri only gave his friend an equivalent of a mental nod in agreement. "Maybe a bit of both Alana, maybe a bit of both,"

..

..

..

 **Unknown location**

Soft silent foot falls follow one another as the black clad figure in fatigues moved silently over the white walls. His mission is simple, retrieve the kidnapped Ambassador that belonged to the humans' of this galaxy. Normally something as easy as this would be something that would be given to a Vindicare for a simple retrieve mission, but apparently the human ambassador must be someone of importance since the intel comes from the Primarch Sanguinis himself which is a complete rarity all the same. Thus the responsibility of this mission fell to the Inquisition rather than the usual Assassins.

Las pistol held loosely on his hand, the Inquisitor moved as silent as a wraith ghost over the white walls. On his earpiece he could hear his Harlequin companion giggling madly followed by the sounds of squelching and pained grunts. She must already be starting on her murder spree over the guards and would probably get everyone's attention.

Breaking cover, the Inquisitor followed the location of his map which he stole from one of the "omni-tools" that belonged to one of the guards they took outside. The asteroid base he and the Eldar infiltrated isn't that hard. There are only a few dozen rooms and three inter-connected hallways. Any idiot could guess that wherever the prisoner may be held, it would be the central chamber which is a little bit cut off from the rest.

Reaching the aforementioned double doors, the Inquisitor grinned at the prospect of not meeting any guards yet. The Harlequin truly is masters of the killing art. Thermal vision through his goggles could see that there are at least four people inside. Three it seems are bent over a console and talking to one another while one is sitting at the chair writhing. He'll bet his entire banking coffer that the one in the chair is the one who he is supposed to rescue.

"This is Inquisitor Gale, subject located moving in to engage. Harlequin Tana, secure the transport that will get us off this rock. I'll meet you at the hangar once I've secured her,"

His companion only replied in small giggles that is the only indication that Gale had knowing that she got his message. Tapping the earpiece once more to turn it off, the Inquisitor took a deep breath as he stood up facing the door and with one Herculean effort kicked it open sending the lock flying and hitting one of the men inside. Wasting not one second less, the Inquisitor moved in las pistol ready. A couple of blasts later and the sound of knife hitting flesh are heard inside followed by silence.

"This is Inquisitor Gale, targets neutralized. I've got the prisoner. You better get that evac ready Tana,"

More giggling was the Harlequins' only reply.

..

..

..

 **Alchera, Amada System**

The rustling come closer and Taldeer can't help but tremble violently as the overlarge meaty hand pushing aside twig leaf and vine come closer than ever to her head. Stealth is no option now. If she remains where she is and do nothing, the large brute's hand would find her head easily and will pull her out of her hiding place either by her hair or neck. She had to fight even if it means a large chance of being defeated.

Pulling the bone knife from the makeshift belt on her hip, Taldeer waited as the meaty hand inched a little closer with the stealth as large of as a three legged elephant. For someone of her caliber despite heavily malnourished and wounded, it was terribly easy how to aim the knife even without looking.

Whatever the alien is roared loud and hard outside in pain as the bone knife pierced hard without warning bypassing armor, hide, skin, tissue and bone before exiting from the other side pinning the hand completely to the rock beneath.

Taldeer however did not expect the large alien to pull his hand in such powerful reflex that the hiding place of the wounded Eldar are torn apart literally causing the surprised Farseer off balance as she crashed to the snow in a small heap even as the large alien howled in agony as it clutched its hand, the knife still sticking on it.

Before Taldeer could regain her senses or bearings though, a large hand suddenly grabbed her from the neck and lifted her cleanly off her feet choking her. Eyes wide in pain and agony, the Eldar can only glare at the most squashy and ugly face that she had the displeasure to see. It's obvious that the alien is grinning even as it yelled something to its hurt companion who had walked towards the two of them glaring hatefully at Taldeer while still holding his hand minus the knife.

Panic immediately filled Taldeer as they spared a glance at her body eyeing her appreciatively before speaking to one another again in their guttural tongue. She needed to know what they are talking about and she needed to know now.

For the first time ever since she arrived here on this cold forgotten world, Taldeer used the entire potential of her abilities and dove into the minds of her assailants to discern what they are talking about and what their intentions on her will be.

What she found nearly made her faint. Images of what appeared to be a club where female aliens are dancing wearing skimpy robes on stage as the men hollered and called them. She could see men paying so that some of the dancers would come to them and sit on their laps as their hands then wandered over the dancer's body. Looking at it alone and its entire vulgarity nearly made Taldeer puke. They're planning to sell her there as some kind of prostitute. Apparently they haven't got it in their heads that she's not a regular species of their "community" after all.

The already ruptured mind of the Farseer cracked even more and her body moved on its own accord as it thrashed and kicked with all its might. A lucky kick caught her assailant's jaw who roared in pain as in reflex dropped her to clutch his mouth where her boot planted itself.

Before Taldeer however could make good on her escape, the Eldar Farseer only had a second to see a massive shape barreling towards her and a massive shadow approaching her face faster than she could wink. Taldeer can only close her eyes in anticipation of the blow before a massive pain erupted from the side of her head and Taldeer felt herself free flying in the air before face planting on the cold snow of the ground.

..

..

..

 **Iyanden Craftworld**

Farseer Indarion paced his quarters on what only could be a thousandth time as he worried for Ela Ashbel. He can't help but fear for the young Farseer's life. Iyanden is bad enough as it is for someone like her who is being shunned. What more of Biel-Tan? That Craftworld is practically the worst place for her currently especially since Biel-Tan is the more militaristic of the entire Craftworlds put together. Unlike here in Iyanden where she might be under his protection, she would there under the cold eyes of Farseer Macha who had claimed responsibility of her well-being since Ela Ashbel doesn't have a Craftworld.

Indarion can't help but fear even more for the blonde Eldar knowing very well that Macha is one of the Farseers who have voted that they strip her of her rank and privileges. He had seen Macha glare at Ela with the same hate as the ones that shame her every time she attend to eat on the gathering Hall. To entrust her care to someone who would turn a blind eye as the Eldar there bully her around or even hurt her is plain insane in Indarion's opinion. Macha could simply turn a blind eye and Ela Ashbel would be nothing but food for the wolves that would tear her to pieces.

And Indarion could do nothing about it since the Council that governs the Craftworlds as they head for their hopeful escape route is adamant that Ela Ashbel be removed from his care.

He scowled thunderously as he thought about them. It's no big secret that they hated the blonde Eldar for what she did and looked down upon her and her sacrifice. The idiots simply can't cast down their pride enough to see the big picture of what Cana did.

Still fuming, Indarion sat down on his study as he reached for some paper and a pen. He may not be the one to care for her anymore, but he sure as hell won't be stopped into writing into her and help her out if she needed the help.

..

..

..

 **Orbit, Ruins of Arcturus Station**

James' Shepard let off a breathe of relief as the last of the Batarian ships passed the supposed "wreck" of his ship. The battle of course on space was lost. The Alliance fleet that had been stationed there had been left in ruins. Still, James felt damn proud of his fleet despite them losing. They had taken down Batarian ships twice their number and even managed to inflict massive damage on their fighters that the ground units below that managed to fortify themselves and activate the planet's defense systems won't have to worry about bombers making a run on them.

"Ensign, report," spoke James to whatever that is left of his crew that managed to wiggle into their suits before the cockpit vented atmosphere and spaced the rest.

The moment the enemy fire overwhelmed his ship's shields and tore a hole through the bulkhead, he managed to throw in the flag just on the right time and gave the order to shut down all systems, even life support and let the badly damaged ship float around over the ruins of the rest of the fleet. Sure it is cowardly, dishonorable and selfish, but at least it saved his crew and that's what matters. Even they did not think badly of him when he gave the order.

"Main cannons are offline sir and the thrusters are damaged. As of now we are simply sitting ducks sir," reported the officer once he finished checking his console.

"So we cannot run and we cannot fight," said James' thoughtfully rubbing the stubble on his chin. "I guess the only option that we can do is hide here and wait for the reinforcements of the Alliance to arrive then,"

"Will they come sir?" asked one of the younger officers looking panicked.

"Of course they will come," answered James in a reassuring tone to his crew. "Our battle here lasted an hour and a half. More than enough time for the ones who evacuated below to send a distress call to Alliance command. I'm pretty sure that a fleet is already put together to relieve us here. Though they would obviously be late since we have no warning whatsoever about the invading fleet, but they will be here. We just had to hold on,"

James watched silently as his crew let off sighs of relief at his little speech and relaxed a bit. He himself is glad that they managed to survive. Thankfully the Batarians didn't send squads to check the wreckage for survivors or loot. This was an invasion plain and simple and not the usual raids that the Batarians do. This is obviously ordered by the Hegemony itself.

The Admiral's thoughts however was cut off as without warning three massive asteroids the size of small moons bypassed their wreckage and headed towards the planet causing the crew to cry out in alarm as their ship bumped some of the larger debris thanks to the force left behind by the asteroids heading towards the planet below.

For a second he thought he heard someone shouting about _"Waaaggghh!"_ as the nearest asteroid passed by but the Admiral just shook it off as imagining things thanks to space air and adrenaline rush. Had he paid attentioned more, he would have noticed that the asteroids are being pushed by hundreds of small makeshift rockets as it entered the atmosphere.

..

..

..

 **Another chap done. Please review. Thanks for the support of this story readers. Last call whether Taldeer would be exposed to the Citadel or not. Poll is on my profile. Please review. We're past 600 guys. We're almost there. Hihihihi. Guys like last time I said, I didn't exactly play all Dawn of War, I just played Soulstorm and that's it. I only liked the lore that's why I made this. Any mistakes you might find. Don't bash me too hard.**

 **THE ORKS ARE BACK IN TOWN!**

 **PS: Thanks for the help about the last chapter though Im still confused as to how Orks fight. Will they be using axes and clubs or big machines and guns. Opinions please on a fight between Alliance military and the Orks.**

 **PS: There is a big difference between Imperials and Mass effect humans as could be described on the next chapter. This would convince some of the more skeptical ones as to why human-Eldar relation is a bit possible on this universe.**

 **PS: Ill be taking a break after this chapter since I would try to finish Bells of Aiedail five chapter story. Please don't be disappointed readers.**

 **PS: I love ya all readers and supporters. Thank you very much for supporting.**

" **AND FOR THE LAST TIME: I….AM….A….GIRL! DON'T CALL ME DUDE! CAUSE IM NOT A GUY!"**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

" _For the good of my people I offer my body, my soul, my pride. Let not my sacrifice be in vain,"_

 _-Farseer Taldeer_

..

..

..

 **Biel-Tan Craftworld**

Ela Ashbel never knew that silence could be so loud. The moment she entered the Garden of Meetings which served as the hubbub center that Biel-Tan had every doubt she had about Macha's sincerity about her words being sorry for her actions on condemning her before are erased.

She had reluctantly accepted Macha's earnest words of asking forgiveness due to the fact that:

She's in Macha's room and technically pissing the warlike Eldar off is out of the question since it could lead to bad things pertaining her health.

That spear is awfully sharp and Macha could do a lot of things with that, which of course involves maiming, mutilating and a hundred more ways she could kill her.

Elas Ashbel will never admit it, but the red-haired Eldar is pathetically cute when her face is not scrunched up in her usual ice cube attitude.

That doesn't mean that she trusts her word though. She had suffered enough to be wary of the fact that the Farseer of Biel-Tan might only be playing to her fears by telling her that she will care for her and make sure of her well-being since she is "responsible" for her welfare now only to be backstabbed. One of the Eldar artisans back at Iyanden had tried the same tactic at her after all offering her a free painting at her back only to be horrified when the painter instead of the promised collage that he had said, etched the words "Whore!" on her very skin. It doesn't help that the paint he used seemed to seep through the robes that Ela Ashbel wore and without her thick Farseer Robes, the disgraced Eldar had to endure two weeks of taunting and side sneers as everyone saw the words stuck on her back in public.

What Ela Ashbel didn't expect though the moment that she accepted Macha's apologies was for the Farseer to eye her up and down in an appraised look before deciding that she needed a set of attire of her own choosing since she looked to "undignified". That of course meant that she needed to go out in public, the one thing that Ela Ashbel really doesn't want to. In fact she's quite happy if she might hole here only at Macha's quarters and keep out of sight, lesser glares and obviously lesser sneers. Macha however isn't willing to accept a "no" for an answer and had promptly dragged the unwilling Eldar female out here.

That of course is how Ela AShbel found herself at the present almost wishing to make herself disappear as she stood behind Macha trying to avoid everyone's stare who looked confused, emotions morphing from fear to obvious disgust. The moment that someone opened their mouth to insult Ela Ashbel the moment that she and Macha entered the Hall, the poor schmuck have been slammed to the Earth five times on the ground by Macha's psychic might that it cracked the wraithbone floor making crisscross webs before tossed at the nearest fountain to recover. Nobody dared to open their mouths to insult Ela Ashbel even more after that.

"We're not going to have any problems here are we?" Macha spoke in a challenging tone that stretched from one end of the Hall to another. It amazed the disgraced Eldar how her "guardian" could command an entire room full of hostile Eldar to agree without question as they nodded their heads. She had expected Macha of course to be a great and fearsome warrior, but to this extent that she can silence everyone with one act and one question only, she's downright awesome and someone to be feared at the same time.

"Good, come Ela," Macha continued and before Ela Ashbel could even blink, the Farseer grabbed her wrist and dragged her off to the crowd nearly tripping her at the sudden movement.

"Sorry," Ela Ashbel mouthed to the people who had remained watching the two of them with blank expressions before turning back to whatever they are doing before Ela Ashbel and Macha had entered. At the side of her vision, Ela could see two guardians pulling the unfortunate soul that is floating on the fountain to a stretcher, alive but badly bruised.

Looking at the ice cold Eldar Farseer leading her on, Ela Ashbel can't help but have conflicting thoughts about her. She knew how to handle a hating Macha, but she doesn't know how to handle this Macha right now. On one hand she felt extremely grateful that the stoic red-head Farseer had stood up for her. No Eldar knew it, but Ela has always been alone even before she became a Farseer of Bleeding Tears. Her parents are mere Guardians who died when a Chaos incursion attacked the minor Craftworld she and a few thousand are all that survived carrying as much soul stones that they managed to save from the Infinity Circuit and land themselves on that green planet where they made their home as best as they can while continuing their culture.

With everyone so preoccupied on self-hurt and recovering from the pain of loss, orphans like her are neglected and left alone. When she is finally old enough to take the Path of the Seer, the only comfort that Ela Ashbel had are her best friends from Atailoc, Farseer Laetri and Seer Cana who visited every now and then every time they could find a space on their busy schedule thanks to their stations. It was their interference that inspired Ela Ashbel to be the Farseer of Bleeding Tears, one of the best of her remnant people.

That's the reason why she felt touched by what Macha did for her. She knew that the Farseer of Biel-Tan risked both her position, her reputation and might have lost probably the respect that her people had for her when she opted to defend Ela against them. And the former Farseer can't help but admire her for it.

Looking at the hand dragging hers in a firm grip, Ela Ashbel tightened her loose grip on it. Staring at the back of the red-head pulling her, she made her decision. She would open her heart and trust Macha. Of course she's aware of how much trouble she risked herself with such an act. Trusting someone is like giving them the knife to tear your heart. But what Macha did endeared her to the troubled soul she is leading. She'll give the cold Farseer a chance, and maybe…just maybe, remove the icy veil that Macha so determinedly put up on her soul that Ela Ashbel did not fail to notice.

What the former Farseer of Bleeding Tears doesn't know is that she's the only one who see the troubled soul beneath all the strong façade that the Farseer of Biel-Tan built around herself.

..

..

..

 **Citadel Space, Destiny Ascension**

"This is Captain Mira reporting, no sign of our Triumvate friends here,"

"Alright," the tired sigh from her radio came in reply. "Keep an eye out Captain. If our source is based on what Matriarch Beneziah had reported about them, not keeping their word is very unlikely. Besides captain, they could just be late,"

The Captain of the Destiny Ascension can't help the grimace that appeared on her face at the reply that she heard from the command inside the Citadel.

"Do these primitives even know the concept of being late command?"

"I don't know Captain, but keep an eye out all the same. And don't be mad at me, I'm just the messenger here and the Councilors are the ones who make all the decisions," the annoyed reply said. "Command out,"

Tapping the comms on her dashboard, Mira leaned back on her chair feeling completely irritated. It has been three hours already past the aforementioned agreed time and the primitives had shown neither hide nor skin of theirs. She had been busy for the last week or so renovating the entire Destiny Ascenscion and picking up the best out of the fleets of both Asari and Turian to "welcome" the primitives who would sign a peace treaty with the Councilors. The defense fleet is supposed to look both welcoming and strong; something that Mira had a hard time to do since she had only access to two fleets. The Asari ships more than make up to that problem but the Turian ships barely fit the criteria. They are large bulky and bad in design. The Captain of the Destiny Ascension would have preferred borrowing some of the dreads of the Systems Alliance; at least the human fleets look elegant and powerful in their own right. The Alliance however seemed to have some kind of problem since their fleets are practically moving everywhere and nobody knew why leaving Mira to pick her choice with the dreads of the Turians alone.

"Captain, the Turian commander is hailing us," one of her junior officers spoke bringing back Mira from the present mentally groaning, knowing very well that the Turian captain of the **Watch's Wings** would be voicing his displeasure to her…again, pertaining the decisions of the Councilors that she had no influence whatsoever.

"Put him through, and put the volume at the lowest would you mind," ordered Mira to her officer with a fake smile to hide her exasperation.

It didn't take long before the familiar nasally voice of Patroclus came through the ship's speaker. "Captain Mira, are you sure that those bastards would make an appearance?"

Resisting the urge to cut off the connection from the hard-headed Turian, Mira took a deep breath before replying in a blank tone. "Yes Patroclus they are coming, as I've said twenty times before you had asked the same question,"

A scoff could be heard through the comm and Mira had to use every ounce of her self-control not to shout: "Shut it" at the self-important bird. "Well they're not here. I still couldn't believe the Council would even agree on this. We should be mobilizing our entire force to put them down and not make friends with them. Bah! The dead on Astranaar call out for vengeance and here we are shaking hands with those who killed them. Our ancestors would be rolling on the ground if they could see us right now. Why-,"

Mira completely tuned out the annoying Turian's rant as she focused her attention back on the windshield of the Destiny Ascension. Despite her reassurances to the Turian captain, she herself felt skeptical as to how the primitives will arrive. Unlike them, they don't have the knowledge pertaining eezo which made it impossible to fly a ship "correctly" and not to mention use a Mass Relay to push them to their destination. She knew of course that the Council isn't kidding with this event. Nearly half of the curious civvies have turned up at the Presidium to have the first look on these aliens and all of the broadcast stations through Citadel Space are also present itching to get the news. For the ones who have set up this event, they would surely lose their career if the Triumvate doesn't make an appearance at all.

The Asari Captain was just ready to return to her seat after a tired sign when something at the edge of her vision caught her eye that stopped her immediately on her tracks as her two orbs went wide eyed in amazement. If not for the fact that her crew who are in a state of the same boredom as she is immediately stood beside her to watch in wide eyed fascination, she would have slapped herself to make sure that she is seeing right.

Even from where she is she could hear clearly the sound of lightning coursing through space as it seems the very fabric of time is ripped apart in front of her. Violet arcs of the said light coursed in a dozen for every second, concentrating on one focal point. Swirls of indigo energy are practically swirling towards the center as a hole is torn apart in time and space as the hole widened in circumference practically dwarfing even the largest of the ships that the Citadel Defense Fleet had.

What happened next however made Mira's jaw practically drop to the floor. Ships came out of the large hole at the middle of the vortex. Large gargantum ships ranging from ones who looked more weapon than ship to sleek ones looking like fishes with the sea as their home, there is even one who looked as long and large as half of a Citadel arm gold gleaming on the nebula. Dozens of smaller vessels flew beside the larger ships acting like escorts as they maintained distance with one another as the very last of them escaped the gaping hole of the lightning void that immediately disappeared as fast as it came leaving the once vibrant space echoing with the sound of the storm to shut up in silence.

As Mira stared in silence over the behemoths which dwarfed the Citadel Fleet and made them look completely inadequate, all thoughts of war, vengeance and domination slipped out of the head of the captain of the Destiny Ascension as she turned her attention the comm officer who looked as pale as her despite her gray skin and spoke in a halting tone.

"Contact the Citadel control. Tell them that we need a bigger port,"

..

..

..

 **Presidium Plaza**

Tevos has heard from Beneziah about the ships of the primitives and their size; however no amount of describing of Beneziah's words could describe the majestic sight looming in front of her very eyes. Even from where she stand at the entrance of the Docking Bay she had seen the ships artistically designed looming over like great beasts over the "proud" Citadel Defense Fleet" who seemed to cower over the larger behemoths that dwarfed them.

" _By the goddess, imagine all that technology and power in the hands of irresponsible primitives. We had to get those for ourselves. Imagine the leaps and bounds that we could make if that sort of technology and weaponry be put under our care. Besides, it's not like they owned it. I'd bet my position that they found salvaged that technology from some long forgotten race and merely reverse-engineered it,"_ thought the Asari Councilor to herself as the vox in front of her and the rest of the Councilors turned on.

"Councilors, this is Turian Wing Gasix, Triumvate shuttles are approaching on the drop point in three minutes,"

"Thank you commander," replied Tevos before smoothing out the clothes that she wore as the other two beside her.

She and the rest of the Councilors of course dressed to their best alongside the C-sec officers who would be in charge of the grand tour of the newcomers. Sparatus himself and Valern have pimped themselves out on their traditional clothes looking pressed and tidy. Tevos however disregarded the traditional ones of her race and chose an elegant dress of dark violet with a red satin over its sash. Cut on the sides, it revealed her blue waists in its perfection. All in all she looked alluring without appearing to vulgar for the occasion. More than one appreciative glance from the gathered crowd is thrown at her which the Asari promptly ignored. They're sheep and she had no time for them. She had to focus on the wolves. It was up to her after all to make sure that the other two councilors won't cause a war by accident through unguarded words.

The sudden shout of "Here they are!" pulled her attention though to the direction most of the crowd is pointing. A large golden ship shaped like an eagle approached from the far end of the Presidium escorted by three Turian fighters flew in gracefully at the artificial sky before circling once over them and slowly descends, the non-existent thrusters throwing grass stalks and tree leaves everywhere forcing the people to cover their eyes before the ship completely touched down.

Despite herself, Tevos can't help but admire the ship as she walked forward alongside the three other Councilors and a troop of C-Sec bodyguards towards the direction of the landed ship. She'd bet that the ship in all its golden glory cost as much as the entirety of the ships docked on the Presidium currently. The Primitives are obviously showing off.

As the entrance of the ship opened like a ramp, Tevos smoothed the hems of her skirt one last time as she plastered to her face an awe inspiring smile that can enrapture even the hardiest of Turians as she waited for baited breathe. Like all Asari, she is curious on these newcomers despite deeming them as hostile (in secret).

What came out first though unhinged the Asari and the rest of the crowd. Each eight feet tall and four times as broad as a human, the clanking sound of metal boots over stone practically shook the earth a little as by pairs robot giants in golden armor with a black eagle design on their chests and a banner of some kind with claws on it is etched on their right pauldrons marched out. Their presence practically radiated fear and with their guns which looked like ten times the size of the regular C-Sec rifle, Tevos knew that they aren't just there for design. At their sides are sharp swords each which looked big enough to be a longsword for a regular human, but looking as nothing more than small daggers for the giants. What on Earth are these monsters? Tevos can't help but think. The faceless helmets with green eyes each glowing unnerved her. If this is some kind of AI, then she would argue that they shut it down. Don't these primitives built anything small?

If the golden giants with the black eagle paint however are bad, what followed next was worse. Out of the ship, a bent figure rose like the very harbinger of doom itself. As tall as the skyscrapers of the buildings at the arms of the Citadel it rose. Made in what seemed to be pure white bone, it loomed over them a sword in hand walking in two feet causing a small earthquake on its every step. How could something that large move as something so graceful, Tevos do not know. All she knew is that it is large enough to cut their part of the plaza into half with one strike of that sword. At her side she could hear the other two Councilors whisper their gods and she could have sworn she'd heard Valern piss himself either in fear or excitement of seeing such technology.

"Attention!" the sharp rumbled voice and the sound of steel hitting steel as the gold giants slammed their fists over their chest cut off Tevos' eyes from the behemoth who merely stood there looking amused without a face (someway it has been made possible), and turned it back to the entrance of the golden ship where people are slowly coming out.

The first ones that came out Tevos could only label as the ones that Beneziah who called themselves the Protoss. With the matriarch's description of the no mouth, and pale greyish blue skin it was quite obvious. Tevos also can't help but mark in wry amusement on noticing the Protoss Hierarch. There are only five of them that appeared and despite the intricate golden design of the other four; the Hierarch is standing out of like a sore thumb with his permanent scowl and sharpened eyes.

Ignoring the rather off pissed off leader of the Protoss society at the moment (She could use her influence later to get rid of him), Tevos eyed appreciatively the only female out of them. Now that is someone she could settle down with. Alluring curves, beautiful with a graceful sharpness that the males don't have, she had to talk to her….later.

Beside the Protoss is what Tevos could only assume the Eldar. They looked human in her opinion, though a rather beautiful form of humanity with sharp faces and angled cheekbones. They're also rather slim and as tall as the Protoss though not as wide. Their males and females looked beautiful with their elegant features and long tapered ears. She didn't need to see majority of the crowd to know that most of them had their attention at this beautiful race. The Asari Councilor won't be surprised if more than one maiden would try their luck on this race though.

Tevos of course didn't fail to notice a Protoss standing beside them being supported by a black-haired female Eldar wearing the same thickset robes with a bulging belly. It's blatantly obvious that the Protoss is pregnant. At the corner of her eye she could see Valern almost salivating as he dissected in his eyes the pregnant female. Tevos cautiously stepped on his foot to catch his attention and threw him a glare that notoriously says: "Behave yourself" which the Salarian councilor only tsked at though he reduced his glares to "inquisitive stares". Tevos had to shake her head at that, if the husband of this woman is at the area, Valern would be in serious trouble for ogling the pregnant female.

Pulling her eyes off from the Eldar retinue, the Asari Councilor moved her attention to the last one and she felt her jaw drop to the floor as she saw them. They're humans alright, but they're very different humans. Dressed in what appeared to be military outfits of black and gold with the birdy thing at their chests, the humans looked as regal as the Eldar beside them. They're the most unusual humans that Tevos had ever seen.

At least each of them is less than six feet tall and they're squeaky clean literally. Tevos had seen multitudes of humans in the Citadel ever since the Alliance has been drafted into the Citadel community and all of them are dirty as hell with only a few bothering to clean themselves up. They had no sense of cleanliness at all unlike the ones she is facing right now who seemed to master aesthetics to another level that Tevos had to stare at her own attire once in self-consciousness. However it's not their cleanliness or their height that set them different from the ones she had been used to having around no. It's the fact that their aura seemed to have a self-realization around them as if they have found their purpose already, something that all if not most humans keep on searching their entire lives. These ones have found their purpose and its practically radiating from them.

The retinue of leaders of the Triumvate stepped in front of her and Tevos only cocked an eyebrow up when they did not even bow at the raised pedestals that the Councilors (obviously) put up as a sign of power and dominance at the square. Silence permeated everywhere as the crowd looked at the three of them who each had a different expression on their face. Sparatus is obviously losing his cool in anger and Valern looked like he had been given a steak to eat. Tevos only mentally sighed; again it's up to her to start everything…..as usual.

"Greetings leaders of the Triumvate, I thank you all for making the time to visit the most esteemed seat of the heart of this galaxy," declared the Asari choosing her words correctly to undermine the three leaders who didn't react to her words. She mentally sneered. They're really dumb for not noticing, besides what did she expect? They're primitives after all.

"My name is Councilor Tevos, representative of the Asari Republics and the people beside me is my trusted colleagues, Councilor Sparatus of the Turian Hierarchy and Councilor Valern of the Salarian Union. Together we form the Citadel Council and "guide" the community of Citadel space into long prosperity. We welcome you all today,"

"Thank you Councilor for your most welcoming words," a rather old man looking in his eighties being supported by a young looking Eldar female boomed in response after Tevos went silent. "As have agreed, we are here to participate on the CEASEFIRE that you requested after your fleet attacked one of our civilian worlds without provocation,"

Tevos winced as the crowd began murmurs and even shouts of outrage came out. They have neglected to mention this at the reports and interviews only labelling the barbarians as the ones who attacked a "patrol fleet" and massacred the Turians. Ignoring the mob starting to form, Tevos focused her attention at the speaking old man.

"I am King Regis of the Lucii, and the ones beside me is Governor Constantine of the Imperium, High Farseer Amondeer of the Eldar Empire and Hierarch Kaldalis of the Protoss. We are honored to show up on this space station and meet you finally face to face Councilors. After all, we need to discuss how much you had to pay up for bombarding civilians,"

Ones again Tevos winced as the massive uproar of the crowd increased even more as they realized the true extent of what happened and the simple fact that it would be their tax money that would be used to pay for the damage that the Turians caused.

Everything is not so going according to plan.

..

..

..

 **Planet below Arcturus Station Debris**

First Class Sergeant, Damian Hicks sighed for what could only be the thousandth time as he moved his body to a new position watching the fifty or so Batarian patrol wandering around the rain forest. Pausing a bit to make sure that his cloak is still active or so, the Infiltrator sighed again as he crouched on the wet mud and dirt, the slight drizzle on the rain touching his camos before opening an eye to keep track of the patrol. You might have asked why he has not started blasting their heads to splattered grapefruit, the reason is simple. The Alliance doesn't want that the Batarians got into them yet.

Ever since the destruction of Arcturus Station, the forces on this planet which mostly served as some kind of backup in case the station is attacked have been waging bloody war with the Batarian Hegemony forces for the past few days to protect the delegates of the Alliance from being captured or killed. Thankfully the Alliance base here sat at the middle of a defensible position covered with mountains on either side that is impossible to navigate with only a straight road leading into it that is covered with lush forests that goes foggy every sixteen hours. Of course the Batarian Fleet could have always orbital bombed them but the Planetary Defense Cannons of the base have been making the Fleet gun-shy and honest forcing them to send hundreds of shuttles to rough it out the old fashioned way. Batarians though have zero knowledge pertaining trench warfare and have been unable to breach the base's main defense line which is packed with every heavy gun and soldier that the base had. They had learned the hard way not to attack after they lost near two hundred and fifteen of their tanks on their first major offensive. Now the morons are simply scouting the forest to make sure that they can move greater forces. That forced the Alliance forces to send in Infiltrators to check what is causing the Batarian delays on the attack.

Sitting at the back of a tree to rest his sore knees, Hicks plopped himself down as he took a deep draught from his water pouch. The Batarians had just entered the large clearing in front of him and are currently looking as tired as he was. He's just enjoying watching their officer scold the soldiers beneath him though when out of a sudden there's a massive shouting that practically sent the birds on the forest flying.

"WAAAAAGGGHHH!"

And just like that out of nowhere from the fog came what seemed to be large figures in green wearing yellow shirts with paint jobs that could only be described as child's paint and seemed to be propelled by hand made rockets crashed into the weary group of Batarian soldiers like a raging elephant with no grace at all. Despite himself Hicks can' help but grimace as the green giants that is a head taller and thrice bigger than a normal human hacked with what seemed to be butcher knives over the unsuspecting four-eyed bastards that survived from being turned to paste at the initial landing with no grace at all. There are at least sixteen of them against fifty four eyes. The Batarians didn't stand a chance.

Batarians cursed and ranted as those who managed to bring their weapons to bear as they unloaded them at the Greenskins with no effect whatsoever other than enraging them even more. Hicks nearly disgorged his breakfast as he watched the greenskins cleave and kill their way through the Batarian forces who fought with their guns and omni-tool blades that proved as effective as a pincushion over the greenskins as they countered with their cleavers and knives tearing Batarians left and right with extreme ease sending limbs rolling around or eyeballs flying on every direction as they absorbed a hail of Mass Effect fire. It seems that the Greenskins enjoyed popping off eyeballs of the four-eyed bastards. Tsk, they deserved it.

Watching the last of the Batarians be dispatched by the Greenskins, Hicks made sure that his video camer caught what happened before tiptoeing it out of the tree he is hiding. He only had a few minutes of walking away back to his base before he heard once more the familiar WAAGGGH! of the greenskins at the distance. He only had one question in his mind though.

"What are they?" He'd got the sinking feeling that they're more trouble than they're worth.

..

..

..

 **Warning this scene will contain mentions and feelings of rape. Please skip to the AN if you find this repulsive. I don't condone acts such as these.**

 **Alchera, the cold planet**

Taldeer's barely contained cries could be heard muffled over the dim snow. She wanted to thrash, she wanted to kill, but her mind had retreated at the very far back of her mind to save itself as much pain as possible as the two massive brutes have her way with her plundered body.

She had no idea how it come to this, one moment the two are arguing what to do with her before the one whom she recalled the name "Gatagog Uvenk" headbutted his companion and claimed her for breeding, thinking her as human with deformities only which horrified the knocked out Eldar.

It didn't take long for her to be naked with the flimsy fur clothing she wore as the large beast, for beast he is pushed his perverseness on her. He didn't even bother readying her as her breakers in Kyras' dungeon tend to do. Taldeer had screamed and screamed begging to be stopped in her native tongue only increasing the enjoyment of the beasts raping her as they ravaged her in the cruelest way possible. Much to Taldeer's eternal shame, she came under their ministrations despite unwilling to. Her nethers had been barely managed to accommodate the two of them and the bastards have not finished with her the slightest.

When they finished breaking her chastity, they had moved on to her arse and that had been plain and simple agonizing for the already insane Farseer that she had been barely managed to shout as her arse simply can't fit itself for them. Even then they pushed causing her blinding agony as crimson color stained the snow she is lying at as they ploughed their way in causing the already fragile mind of Taldeer to break down completely as they rearranged her insides.

If Taldeer is lucid enough when the second Krogan finished ripping her backside apart, she would have noticed that the said Krogan's head exploded in a mixture of tissue and gore behind her. Gatagog Uvenk barely managed it to his shuttle before flying away. The deed was done though.

Taldeer is plain and simple now insane with her mind hiding behind layer and layer of barriers to ward off the fear and pain as it focused itself on survival and survival alone.

..

..

..

 **Author's Note**

 **Hiya readers. Thanks for the support as usual. Hope ya like this chapter. Im focusing on the main plotline of the story rather than beating around the bush at the moment. Its time to move this story on. Hihihi.**

 **Im sorry guys but the plotline of Taldeer is essential. Hope you can forgive me for that. I did say I am going to make her insane before right? Don't flame me on that one. Itll be needed later. Remember this is Warhammer 40K and its dark and bad, and not pleasant at all.**

 **Hope you like the Citadel scene and the first Ork battle between the Batarians.**

 **PS: Help,suggestions for battle between ME forces and the Orks please. What can work against such monsters?**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

 _Outnumbered ten to one….now we can fire in all directions. These greenskins have now nowhere to run,"_

 _-Imperial Guard Commissar_

..

..

..

 **The Immaterium**

"John," Isha's worried voice whispered hauntingly beautiful over the side of their home as the Eldar goddess strode towards her companion who is standing over the river looking morosely over the waters.

"It's alright," whispered the goddess draping herself over the back of the human Emperor, her gentle arms going over his chest in an embrace as her head went to lay near the neck of the distressed human deity. "It's alright; it's not your fault,"

"I brought her here," John's voice is eerily soft compared to the rather boisterous and proud ones he always had when he is interacting with their children or enticing her during their lovemaking. "This is all on me,"

"No, no, you did what you did out of the goodness of your heart my love," replied Isha placing herself in front of her companion covering the scene shimmering on the river with her presence as she met the blue eyes of her savior and now eternal companion with her green ones. "None of this is in your hands; her fate doesn't belong to you anymore but on someone greater. You," Isha caressed this time the weary look of the Emperor. "Saved her; remember that my love. You know as well as I do that ever since she arrived here that she would be destined for something greater than any of us can imagine. Her life is already at the hands of Fate, not ours. Even if we want to we can intervene only little with her life. Take hope that whatever might happen, you did your best out of her and none of this horror is the result of your doing my love. Even as powerful as we are, you know that we can't control everything,"

Isha just remained silent hugging the figure that gave her love and freedoms in copious amounts, letting her entire being flare to comfort the distressed soul that returned her embrace. He had done so much for her and everyone else and he is still continuing to do so. She never met someone as selfless as he is and she swore the day she gave birth to Sanguinis that she'd be there with him at his side to help her lead all their people.

"You're right my love," the tired sigh of the Emperor (AKA John) replied placing a kiss on her brow. "I'm just burdening myself even more. Thank you,"

"You're welcome," smiled the goddess quite glad that the gloomy mood of her companion is now slowly going away. "Come on," she ushered at him pulling his hand away from the river and back to their house. "We need to get ready,"

"Get ready for what?" the confused return of the Emperor replied with a bit of frown as he allowed himself to be pulled by the goddess.

Despite herself Isha can't help but giggle excitedly as she inclined her head at her companion. "Meeting our daughter's mate after all,"

"WHAT?!"

And just like that, the worries of the Emperor left the horrors that Taldeer suffered as he focused on more….local problems. (Like practicing the five hundred ways to gut, boil and cut whoever it is that touched his daughter, adopted she may be)

..

..

..

 **Craftworld Biel-Tan**

Let not it be said that Ela Ashbel is heartless. Looking now at the sleeping form of Macha looking as tired as an Eldar Farseer could ever be, she had to resist the urge to walk at the side of the exhausted Farseer's bed and caress those red locks now spread messily at the edge of her bed as she is wont to do whenever the younger generation of her people need comfort.

She knew of course how much fire the Farseer of Biel-Tan is having thanks to her decision of taking her under her wings as her ward. All thoughts of Macha now trying to betray her are gone from Ela Ashbel's head as the Farseer of Biel-Tan proved her worth to her ward when she protected her as best as she could even putting her position at risk for siding with the disgraced Eldar.

As unpopular and unlikeable her decision was on taking Ela's side, Macha still is a figurehead on Biel-Tan and most of the residents minus the ones on the council at the moment simply left the ward of Macha alone instead of harassing her as the locals on Iyanden tend to do out of respect for their Farseer. The council still hated her though and she knew how much fire Macha took under the council chambers with the rest trying to convince the red-head to give up Ela to their "tender" care. Thankfully Macha didn't budge a bit much to the ire of everyone.

Putting over her cloak over her nightgown, Ela placed a gentle kiss on her tired caretaker's brow muttering small "thank you" before walking out of her room to the public observation deck on their floor.

A couple of Eldar is there also sitting and watching the rest of the Craftworlds float by through the transparent wraithbone and they nodded in acknowledgement at Ela Ashbel as she took her seat at the far end of the floor watching the rest of the Eldar fleet traversed the leg of their long journey to the rift.

Flashes of yellow and white are covering the east wing of the fleet and the former Farseer of Bleeding Tears knew that a battle is fought there. Even at the distance she could distinguish the blue and red crude ships of the _Mon-Keigh_ space marines flying alongside larger ships of Eldar corsairs dislodging the Chaos ships nipping at the flanks of the escaping Craftworlds.

She was still watching silently when out of a sudden, a bright flash of light shine in the distance for a few seconds followed by a series of explosions. It is the only indicator that the Imperial Titan is in action. Once more the familiar pain on her butt served as a reminder on the price she paid to get that weapon to protect her people.

And Ela Ashbel didn't regret that sacrifice one bit no matter how much they hated her for it.

..

..

..

 **Citadel Presidium Walkways and Gardens**

"They're very…..pompous aren't they?"

"Reminds me of a strutting peacock if I'm going to be honest with myself," the amused reply of Laetri sounded nearly causing the Protoss Executor to trip on her own feet.

Despite the stoic façade that Selendis maintained on her outward expression, inwardly it took all her self-control not to burst out laughing at the comments of her fellow Triumvate leaders. Around them the C-Sec forces alongside their own retinue of two guards each per representative are trudging over pathways filled with pools, artificial streams and rows of gardens obviously neatly cleaned. It did not take a Protoss to probe some heads to anyone with half a brain to know that the Citadel Councilors obviously planned this tour as some sort of attraction and persuasion to anyone visiting that it is their best interests to join the Citadel community. One passing glance over the frogs…she meant Amphibian Councilor (AKA Salarian Councilor), head made her aware that despite agreeing to this peace treaty, the Citadel Councilors are still hoping to persuade at least one of them to change their mind about joining their community. Pity none of them will be persuaded.

Using the Protoss' "mind talk" method of speaking, the rest of the Leaders of the Triumvate instead of focusing in awe at the wonders of the Citadel station around them are instead making jokes on their escorts with one another with the Protoss relaying each one's message over one another in silence. Its painfully obvious that their Turian guards obviously are drilled to be as professional as they can be as they strutted like overgrown birds as they frog-marched (in her opinion) at the sides of the party.

Another accidental glance at one of their security detail also interested and disgusted Selendis. Apparently this so-called tour that they are in had another purpose other than to allow the visiting representatives to be awed by the Citadel's infrastructure, technology and fake sky overhead. It's also designed to wear out the representatives where they would be tired and irritated that they would be easy pickings for the Councilors later on with them sweaty, tired and looking undermined. While it would be labeled as an underhand tactic, Selendis can't exactly blame the Citadel Council. They're politicians after all and Selendis in a simpler term hated politicians, always using cowardly tactics and not facing their problems head on. That's one of the reasons why she declined being a Hierarch despite winning the election with a landslide.

Taking a moment to tune out the voice of their guide Asari who is wearing a very provocative clothing despite maintaining an air of professionalism (another way to unhinge their visitors) speaking to the group loudly while pointing to a very large statue of something that looked like a very big bug walking in two legs, Selendis took the moment to scan her fellow Triumvate leaders.

The Hierarch at her side despite the conflicting emotions she could feel through his psyche showed no sign of his desire to rip the "bird-heads" guarding them. Selendis can't blame him, the Protoss after all is the first race that bore the brunt of the First Contact Invasion on Astranaar and many had perished no matter how much anyone would sugar coat it. Selendis also knew that if not for the logical strength and discussions that Constantine and Amondeer alongside her presented, Kaldalis won't have hesitated to plunge the Protoss race into a full blown war against the Citadel community that would have lasted a long time with no guarantee of winning at all. The Triumvate as a whole might be more powerful than the Citadel forces, but they had the numbers to throw at the meat grinder outnumbering the Triumvate by a margin of twenty to one.

Farseer Amondeer and Laetri as usual looked as cool as a cucumber with barely an expression on their stoic faces even though the latter had a small inkling of concern marred into it as she supported Alana who despite her best efforts looked a bit exhausted as the pregnant Protoss Captain struggled to keep up with the group. The two Eldar Seers with their weapons remained hidden on their masks though Selendis could sense through their minds that the two are battle ready to cut down the C-Sec guards around them at any sign of aggression at all.

Beside them the two human leaders walked with their guards making the very ground shake under the metal boots of the Astartes belonging to the Phoenix Fang Chapter. As usual Selendis mentally shivered as her mind touched the minds of the best soldiers of the Imperial Forces. Valuable as they are, the Protoss Executor can't help but feel a sliver of fear about them. They utterly no pity and their devotion to duty is absolute. She knew that if the order from the Emperor of Mankind came, they would follow it to the letter without an ounce of hesitation even if it means staining their hands with the blood of the young and the innocent. She had read once on Acheron about the history of the Imperials (which made her nauseated). For her it's too hard to imagine legions of Astartes turning traitor. One glimpse at their mind and she could practically feel the utter devotion that the Space Marines had for their deity. More than once Selendis are extremely thankful that the Imperials are not their enemy. Their brutality and talent for warfare is simply awestrucking at the least. Even the Terrans back at her old home doesn't count for grain compared to these humans. They are practically baptized in fire and war and blood.

A small cough caught her attention making Selendis turn to the two leaders of the Imperium,Head Governor Constantine of Roma and the benevolent King Regis of the Lucii being supported by Laetri's student, Malia. As usual the Protoss Executor felt worried for the human king. He is one of the few that Selendis would admit that she genuinely liked. Philosophical, just, and more benevolent than most of the Planetary Governors inside Imperial Space, the old king of the Lucii would surely be missed once old age claim him.

"….and that's the reason why this statue is built," the voice of their guide brought Selendis' attention back from the human leaders to the Asari guide that they have.

Selendis knew that if she had a mouth, she would have been yawning already. As interesting as the tour is with a multitude of things around her that she had never seen before, the Protoss Executor can't find it in herself to be even barely interested and with good reason to. Try living with Protoss and Eldar then you'll really understand what the term "aesthetics" means. The two races after all no matter how much they might deny it is vain to the core and valued beauty and cleanliness above everything else.

" _Penny for your thoughts,"_ the familiar rough voice of the Protoss Hierarch nearly made Selendis jump ten feet in the air in surprise though outwardly she barely inclined her head at Kaldalis who is looking at her with an inquisitive glance. _"For someone who convinced me eloquently to partake the proceedings on establishing this farce of a peace treaty, I never expected that you would be the one most bored of all Selendis,"_

" _Forgive me Hierarch,"_ replied the Executor. _"I didn't mean to lose focus. It's just that this tour that the Citadel Council insisted is so tedious and I'm getting tired on their act of acting as if they're better than us,"_

" _Indeed they do Executor, but remember that false confidence made by your enemies is good for us. The blinder they are, the better it is for us. Besides it's not only the stations aesthetics that caught my attention. Can you feel it?"_

" _Feel what Executor?"_ asked Selendis now genuinely interested for the first time ever since thirty minutes ago when the tour started. Kaldalis sound genuine and for the Hierarch to sound genuine to anything not Protoss related is definitely worth something looking at.

" _That faint whisper that made you feel relaxed,"_ replied the other Protoss. _"The Eldar and the rest of us have heard it ever since we stepped in on this station whispering in our heads. Don't you hear it?"_

" _I do,"_ replied Selendis with a frown. _"I merely assumed it's part of my sub consciousness urging me to stay here. Don't tell me it's an outward source?"_

" _It is, I've consulted with the rest and we hypothesized that it must be some sort of mind controlling device that influence one's thoughts. The sooner we finished signing this treaty and get out of here, the better,"_ the Hierarch gruffed before looking at her pointedly. _"And no Selendis, I don't think this is the fault of the Citadelers as far as everyone can see. They don't have an ounce of psychic talent and this station is old, older than anything else that I have ever felt. Keep your opinions on the meantime and please do try not to kill someone at the moment until we finished agreeing with the papers,"_

" _I'm not planning to kill someone,"_ huffed Selendis feeling insulted at the lack of faith in herself though she had to admit that she nearly loped off the head of one of their bird-head escorts the moment she heard mind control. _"I can totally control myself,"_ she protested.

" _Of course you are Selendis,"_ for some reason Kaldalis sounded extremely amused which is very unlikely for the older Protoss before turning his face to listen to their guide.

Selendis for the life of her felt that she had been duped by the Hierarch.

..

..

..

 **Sixty Miles East of Fort Amol Base, Planet Arcturus Alliance Temporary Command**

"So…we do not only have to deal with a fucking one big Batarian Army but these "Greenskins" too?" said the newly christened Daredevil Shepard with a grimace as he flexed his still injured left arm looking over the holo table where Anderson and the rest of the officers in charge of the defense are looking at.

His newly christened nickname James Shepard earned when he made the decision to aid the local forces trapped on this planet while sending off whatever that remain of his ship sneaking past the Batarian fleet to connect with the nearest Alliance planet for evac. He may be sure that help is already on the way but it would take some time for them to arrive and he had no wish to have his crew be subjected to be found out by any Batarian salvagers looking for easy money. With the ship almost crippled and barely functioning, James Shepard made the first record of dropping off planet only inside an escape pod and jumping out of the said pod the moment he entered atmosphere before it can crash into debris on the surface below. Apparently for some reason, everyone begin looking at him as some kind of hero and gave him his nickname.

"Unfortunately we do Admiral," answered the coffee colored man across from him looking worse for wear, his camo armor dusty and rent. "They appeared out of nowhere and started attacking anyone and anything. I lost an entire squad to five of those things. It took a rocket launcher, and an entire box of thermal clips to even put one down,"

"What are you saying Admiral?" asked Shepard looking at Anderson sharply.

"What Admiral Anderson is saying general is that our weapons are barely effective against these greenskins," Lieutenant Stenz, one of the other officers cut-in. "I saw one take a grenade launcher in the face only to laugh it off with half his face missing and keep on fighting as if they're not even wounded. They had already taken out three of our outlying outposts and our men have nothing to show for it on every engagement,"

"I've got a feeling that there's more bad news," Shepard intoned sharply seeing the grimace of the other officers in the room. "Tell me about it,"

"Intel reports and speculations assume that these monsters are almost immune to mass effect rounds. Apparently the best way to get rid of them is to blast them to pieces and if we're going to be honest admiral, most of the weapons that we have at the moment are simply not designed to blast things apart," informed Stenz.

"I see," muttered Shepard putting finger under his chin in thought. "But they can still be killed right?"

"After an only insane amount of fire, then yes," snorted Stenz. "Which gives more than enough time to come into grips with our men and let's just say that even the strongest kinetic barriers that the Citadel design had aren't just equipped to stop a downward cleave of an axe brought down by tons of muscle,"

"Excuse me; did you just say an axe?"

"He did," this was Anderson this time that answered. "Despite these Greenskins' size and savagery, their weapons are more primitive than ours, based mostly into crude axes and slug weapons as far as we can tell. No sort of technology have been seen yet at the moment,"

"So let me guess this straight," said Shepard exasperatedly. "We are facing a species that we have never encountered before that if based on your reports are simply savage literally, picking no choice between friend or foe wielding archaic weapons that are suited more for past fights before mass effect technology but as large as a Krogan and ten times more resilient?" summarized the Admiral.

"Unfortunately yes,"

"Great, just great!" snapped Shepard before sighing. "Well at least the Batarians had the same problems as we do. It's just better since they are not as entrenched as us. Now, do you have any captives?"

"What?"

Shepard only frowned at the Lieutenant. "You heard me Stenz. Where are you situating your captives?"

The admiral's unease grew as the Lieutenant looked flummoxed at the question. "We don't have any captives' sir,"

"Excuse me?" Shepard hissed incredulously.

"We don't have any captives' sir," repeated the Lieutenant now nervous under his sharp gaze.

"You're just looking at the end of your career soldier," growled Shepard in warning. "If you don't have any captives, then how in the hell would you be able to know anything about the foe you are facing? Don't tell me you're simply studying the corpses and interrogating dead bodies?"

"I hate to say it Admiral, but we don't have corpses either," cut in Anderson making Shepard's head crick at how fast it turned to the respected rising officer in a silent question of "explain" written clearly on it. "Every engagement we fought against them we lost Admiral. And so far they have not attacked some of our more heavily fortified positions yet. Most of what we know about them is simply speculation of thos who survived such acts,"

Once more Shepard rubbed his eye in exasperation at everyone around him. "Great, just great, a corpse would have taught us at least something. What are our current move anyway Admiral?"

"We are sending armored tanks and convoys as scouts instead of the usual men at the moment Admiral. The enemy apparently has now heavy weapons or tanks as far as we know," informed Lieutenant Stenz.

"I hope you're right Lieutenant. I sincerely hope you are,"

..

..

..

 **A Little Somewhere on the Wilderness**

Admiral Steven Hackett looked on what he could surmise only to be the thirtieth time on the dreary place the convoy he is leading is passing. Formed with four Abrams tanks that they managed to somehow salvage (luckily) from one of the ruined outlying bases that is formed when Mass Effect technology isn't that widespread yet, the Admiral can't help but thank their lucky stars that they at least managed to even bring the heavily armored vehicles back to life.

Normally being an Admiral himself, Hackett would had every reason to excuse himself from doing hands on missions as much as possible but the threat of the savage Greenskins ambushes is only increasing and nearly all ground forces that isn't composed of four wheels and something resembling armor are being pulled back to heavily fortified outposts to prevent them from being wiped out. Even through SPY and radio chatter, Hackett knew that the Batarian forces that landed on the planet have almost the same problem as they are. The four-eyed bastards even started planetary drops to counteract the sudden attacks on patrols and platoons. So heavy is the threat of the Greenskins that both Hegemony and Alliance forces have not clashed for some days now. That's the reason why Hackett commandeered the heavy convoy in order to learn more about their enemy despite his rank. After all the unknowns are the ones that pose the most serious of threats. Hackett plans to see this for himself and report back to command. At the moment he is just thankful that the enemy doesn't have anything resembling armor. Their infantry is bad enough with primitive weaponry, he can't help but shiver what would happen if they even have something resembling a….

"INCOMING!"

The Admiral only had a second to recognize the familiar sound of High Velocity weaponry whistling through the air before a piercing sound is heard followed by screeching metal as the rear tank of their column suddenly exploded, its top turret flying with the shell that pierced it.

"Fuck! Hard left! Hard left! All tanks reverse!" yelled the Admiral in surprise as his crew which had been lethargic for the past three hours of meeting and seeing nothing but plain muddy plains and abandoned wood sprang into action as the Abrams which had been slugging on like an old cow came to life immediately.

"What the fuck was that?!" the yell through the radio sounded by Peterson, one of the commanders of the three remaining tanks.

"One moment!" snapped the Admiral even as their tanks faced the direction where the smoke is coming from the source of the fire. Despite the white cover, Hackett could clearly see what it is through the foliage.

"It's not a stationary gun. It's a goddamn tank and it's not Batarian in origin either," he added as the design of the tank looked criminally alike the old world tanks, only looking as if its designs leave something to be seriously desired. In fact if Hackett is going to be honest with himself, the tank painted yellow looks like it will break down any second now.

"What?!"

"A tank?!"

"Is it Greenskins? I thought command said that these bastards don't have armor?"

Their incessant chatter however was cut off when the sudden sound of another whistle followed and even Hacket had only a split second to see the yellow streak bypass his and Roy's tank before exploding with a crash at the side ripping earth at the process.

"Shit! Be advised they're using cannon weaponry. Don't get hit by those,"

"I see it, Eight hundred yards twelve o clock,"

"Shoot that fucker!"

"Fire!"

For any enemy soldier, the sound of tanks firing is normally a bad sign. For another tank crew, the sound of an enemy tank firing is a sense of doom. For the enemy tank however, it did not even looked fazed as it remained where it is as the three Abram rounds slammed around it.

"Shit!" Automatic targeting is glitched at this distance. We need to get closer," reported the gunner at the front even as Hacket's crew loaded their next round.

Hackett mentally cursed. Facing this unknown tank, he felt disturbed completely. He never usually just jumps in but he had no choice on this one. Everywhere is open fields and if the Abrams tried making their escape they would be easy pickings for the run-down looking machine. There is only one choice.

"Alright, all tanks move forward," ordered Hackett trying not to show his nervousness on facing the tank which is now visible to be as long as an Abrams and twice as big in height alone.

"Peterson flank left,"

"Right stick moving out,"

"Roy with me; stay abreast,"

"Let's go right at them! Let's go right at them,"

Through his binoculars, Hackett could clearly see the monstrosity moving from the foliage into the open not the looking least worried that it would be facing three Abrams in a face to face confrontation. The Admiral can't help but wonder should he be worried or glad at the confidence that their enemy is showing. His heart sank though as he saw the Greenskin sitting at the top of the tank. He had been hoping that it belonged to be the Batarians and not the savages. His thoughts though is pulled to the present as the enemy tank suddenly fired, the round sounded eerily close as it passed his tank.

"Clear!"

"Firing!"

The turret shuddered once and Hackett mentally cursed as the round of their tank bounced on the ground in front of the enemy.

"Pop him! Pop him!" Roy's voice sounded eerily frantic as the two other Abrams followed up with their own fire, the rounds though bouncing off like pincushions from the front of the enemy tank.

"Ahhhh! Reload! Reload!"

"AP five hundred yards, fire!" Peterson's command followed through the radio, followed by another explosion as the right Abram's shot crashed somewhere near the front of the enemy vehicle in a cloud of dust.

"Again!" commanded Hackett to his crew who barely finished putting inside their own round at the hatch.

"Firing!"

The armor piercing round merely made a large dent at the side but no noticeable serious damage. Before Hackett could command another order to blast the enemy tank, its reply sounded in the air before hitting the top of Peterson's vehicle, clearly tearing off the top half of Peterson who had been peering through it.

"Ahh goddamnit!"

"Keep firing!" Hackett only cursed as the AP round slammed at the ground once more in a miss; the automatic target isn't yet near enough. He only had a second to see the enemy tank fire before a sizzling sound followed the sound of groaning metal as the round entered a direct hit at the front of the rightmost Abrams that immediately stopped as it burned from the inside.

"They've got Peterson! Goddamn it!" Roy's cries echoed through the radio.

"It's a fucking beast,"

"We need to get out of here!"

"Shut it all of you!" commanded Hackett with a snap at his frantic crew. "Gordo flank left. Roy flank right, flank right!"

"Copy, right stick, right stick,"

Hackett watched the two tanks separate causing the enemy in front of them to hesitate on its turret as it tried to take a choice on which way it will choose to fire. Hackett immediately took the cue of hesitation to command.

"Roy AP round! Line it up!"

"Fire!"

This time a noticeable damage was seen as the armor piercing round crashed to the side of the enemy tank turret making it sizzle as it now made its decision, the turret moving towards the direction of the offender.

"Shoot that son of a bitch, he's lining up on Roy!" ordered Hackett quite forcefully on his crew who is struggling to keep up with the demands of their commander. The turret is moving but not fast enough.

"Goddamn it! I said fire!"

Too late though, Hackett watched in horror as the larger tank replied with its own shell taking a direct hit at the Abrams tank that so bravely stood against it sending it a massive explosion as the impact of the shell practically removed the turret from the rest of the body in a blaze of fire, the sound of screeching metal leaving on the air.

"Goddamn it! Roy's gone. We're all that's left. Gordo full forward, we're going to put one on the damage that Roy caused. If we can get an AP Round through then we can kill it,"

"Roger, roger,"

Hackett despite his reassurance bit the bottom of his lip as the two tanks lined up over one another trying to get a good shot at each other. It didn't help that the screaming Greenskin at the top seemed to be shouting reassurances to its crew as the smaller but larger turret of the enemy tank made first target.

Even Hackett shuddered at the teeth jarring impact that practically shattered the far end of the tank as the enemy round grazed the skirts of the Abrams.

"Goddamn it!"

"Fuck!"

"What was that?"

The sound of something spraying below made the admiral worry a bit as the crew did damage assessment.

"We've lost automatic firing, shifting to manual," the voice of his gunner reported.

"Lock and load,"

"Fire!"

The AP round missed by a meter at least, bouncing at the edge of the enemy tank that didn't even show any sign of damage at all.

"He's coming around, he's coming around. Hurry up, we gotta get past that gun," urged the admiral as the enemy tank zeroed in.

"I got it, I got it,"

Another blast practically rocked the Abrams as this time it hit the side of the front creating secondary fires coming from inside.

"We're not going to last any longer. AP round prepare to fire,"

"Clear,"

"FIRE!"

This time luck it seemed finally smiled on them all as the enemy tank took a direct hit at the damage that Roy caused before, the AP round bypassing through the thick armor sending the top of the enemy tank in a massive explosion that sent the Greenskin sitting at the opening of the tank flying with a scream before crashing headfirst at the ground before falling into a faint.

As the rest of the crew (including the Admiral) breathed a sigh of relief, Hackett put his mouth through once more on the radio.

"Bring the chains we have boys. We finally have our prisoner,"

..

..

..

 **Alchera, Amada system.**

Taldeer grunted, trying to push herself a few more inches forward as she tried to move with only her upper body. Endless tears fell from her eyes and a wracking pain massaged her brain. She had never used her powers ever since she got here and using them in a spur of that moment without concentration fried her senses. It didn't help that currently she is crawling as her lower limbs refused to follow her order thanks to the brutality that they have been subjected to forcing Taldeer to propel herself only using her arms inch by inch to the direction of her cave.

Nausea and pain made Taldeer almost made the cracked Eldar surrender on living. Her entire body hurt as hell and she can't do a thing about it. Her head felt like it had been stepped on by a _Mon-Keigh_ Space Marine, her breasts are sore and her stomach had been practically tenderized. Every time she moved also made gasps escape her mouth as she could feel her bone at the back protesting as it is still quite stressed by the uneven fucking that the Eldar Farseer had been forced into. Something wrong is also wrong with her guts and it made Taldeer cry in shame and humiliation as she could feel the gaping air entering her once tight backside. She had twice accidentally shitted herself, the crystalline matter that she had left behind hidden now in the snows of these ice world.

The Farseer forced her naked body another bout of effort across the snow when out of the darkness numerous howls surrounded her ma"king her blood shiver in fear. Despite the madness in her soul and psyche, she knew she is going to die as a pack of Snow Varren emerged from the shadows surrounding her.

..

..

..

 **Citadel Duct Above the Entry of the Council Chambers.**

"Are you in position?"

"Yes I am,"

"Remember, make sure to takeout at least one of them. Show them what happens if they betray their own race,"

"Yes sir,"

The sound of an anti-material bullet being loaded is heard on the usual silent area.

..

..

..

 _Omake:_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Cana worriedly at Laerys who after her mind numbing walk of nervousness across the green fields and gardens of Isha, finally arrived at the humble house of the Triumvate's deities.

Despite herself, Cana is really worried even as Laerys' held her hand in support. After all it's not every day to meet the gods of both human and Eldar. For her it still felt somewhat like a dream, everything that is happening to her.

"Of course it is," said the beautiful Eldar Farseer beside her optimistically, black hair flowing with the wind. "Mom and Dad's going to love you. And wait…there's Sanguinis,"

Laerys' waved at a tall human with golden long hair and angled features with two sharp ends at his ears watering flower pots. He is wearing an apron over a simple white shirt and pants, his sea green eyes staring fondly at Laerys before resting in confusion at Cana.

For the former Warlock though, she only felt her jaw drop as she saw the respected Son of the Emperor watering the plants and in an apron. She had seen him on the news, she had seen how proud and powerful he looked. To see him standing here in front of her looking nothing of that sort except being a pretty boy made Cana's head that is stressed already into a direct dead faint.

..

..

..

 **Hello, soo sorry for the late uplod guys. I've been busy. Anyway hope ya like the chapter. Anyway I got nothing to say yet. Story's going to continue on. Hihihi still wanting your opinions and the battles you might want. Heeyyy…Ive got an idea, what would happen if I bring the Necros to Mass Effect universe? Oh and Slaanesh too by the way.(Still debating it) It would be a surprise for Isha and the Eldar. Hihihihi Don't worry the Craftworlds would arrive a little later. Please review by the way. The more the reviews, the more inspired I am.**

 **PS: 680 reviews. I love ya readers. Muwah! I'll try not to disappoint you. And for the one who types "Shit story" always. Fuck you I say.**

 **PS: And by the way, you guys are all wrong about who is Laerys' father. Hahahaha Guess again. It's certainly not a random guy and certainly not that Assassin LEVII something. I hate that guy. Clue: He's evil incarnate, and a traitor. Hahaha I hope you guys can guess now. Review it if you are sure. I'll notify the one who gots it right hihihihi**

 **PS: Do you guys want Cana and Laerys' to be a couple. I know its FXF but come on. At least Cana will be well compensated. POLL WILL BE UP for that as soon as I can.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

" _I never knew, I never understood, I never expected it. I am nothing but a broken shell of what I am before. Even now I still don't understand that out of all the many Eldar throughout the Triumvate, she chose to love me,"_

 _-Former Seer Cana, first-ever Priestess of the Emperor of Mankind_

..

..

..

 **Citadel Council Chambers**

"And so our ships would maintain a steady dock with approximate price exchange rate of goods as to that of the Triumvate, they would be allowed their own security teams to make sure that they would be properly guarded. After all despite the assurance that you are giving us, reaching your station would take time and money, not to mention that it would be facing smugglers and pirates as perilous as the Traverse is. Speaking of that, I would want to bring your attention into the ships that would be allowing said freighters that would be allowed on your station,"

For the hundredth time, Governor Constantine of Roma had to hold his yawn as he maintained his poker face throughout the discussion. It has been four hours, four hours ever since they and the rest of the leaders with them sat down on the rather (unimpressive) Citadel Hall which he would bet his sword had been wiped extra squeaky clean with how he could see his reflection on the tiles.

Currently in front of them on their raised pedestals in an attempt to look them down are the three pompous Councilors standing ramrod straight as they negotiated with Executor Selendis, Farseer Amondeer and King Regis for the minute details of the said peace treaty that the Citadel and the Triumvare are holding with one another. The three currently talking with the Councilors are specifically chosen for this task on negotiating the political turnouts that the Councilors might try to coerce them into; and right thing to do to so after negotiations started.

At the beginning of the negotiations they had tried to "excuse" themselves on paying the required bills for the devastation at Astranaar by making a very consoling tale about how much the money would then be used for "aiding" the lost soldiers' families that tried to take Astranaar in the first place. One peek at their minds (courtesy by Selendis) made every Triumvate leader aware of the out and out lie. King Regis countered then that it is the soldiers' duty to be responsible for their actions and getting themselves killed won't make the Triumvate sympathize for their plight leaving the plea for not paying the required sum null.

The three then seeing that that road is blocked began arguing that the sum is too much and they would not have the funds to pay it. Constantine had to groan as he remembered the grueling two hours of objection and counter objection that the Councilors and the rest of their representatives have been doing. It was like watching people playing with each other tennis non-stop, but only with words. If not for the fact that drawing his saber and threatening the bureaucrats in front of him bloody murder until they can make a decision would be causing a complete incident that could prelude to war, Constantine would have done it.

After a specific amount was agreed at after Amondeer finished running circles with words around a disgruntled Tevos, it took another hour to hammer the details of a peace treaty of non-agression and a meeting point of a Haven Spire at the edge of the Traverse at which Citadel ships might shop and dock to learn more about the species of the Triumvate in a cultural manner for learning purposes and trade. Constantine of course tried to protest at this knowing very well that they would be sending out their spies and information gatherers if such a thing was agreed upon. It was only Selendis' words inside his skull urging him to shut up and let them smooth everything out that Constantine placated himself. He trusts the Protoss Executor after all and Amondeer. If they agreed on it, then it must be safe right?

Unlike the benevolent King Regis of the Lucii, Constantine himself isn't that great when it comes to arguing with politics. He had been trained by his father and his father before him, previous governors of Roma to be a warrior through and through. Not that he's pathetic on it, maintaining his position as Governor required large amounts of cunning after all. It's just that Constantine's methods of "politicking" involves drawing a bolt pistol and threatening those who seemed to pig-headed on disagreeing with him. Most politicians after all prefer not to have an extra hole on their body and said tactic works every time.

It's a pity that he can't use that here.

Tuning off the demands of the Salarian Councilor on making one final plea on sharing technology with each other to the Triumvate representatives for "interracial friendship" purposes, Constantine focused on the remaining leaders seated with him at the back.

He can't help but feel amused seeing the old Protoss Hierarch, Kaldalis snoozing every once in a while, obviously bored. Being a warrior longer than him, it must be plain dull for the old Protoss to be dealing with the bullshit in front of them. At his side is Laetri and Alana giggling every now and then as the two different females discussed baby names and theories about the pregnant Protoss. But the most funny in fact is the young Eldar aide of King Regis and apprentice of Laetri, Maila sitting uncomfortably with the Space Marine Captain that served as one of his bodyguards (that are allowed by the Councilors to enter the Hall). Judging with the occasional nervous fidget of the newly bloomed Eldar girl, she's obviously nervous with the Crimson armored Space Marine who stood as a still as a statue since no chair can support his weight and that of the armor.

Keeping off the yawn that threatened to escape his mouth once more, Constantine is just ready to mentally recite once more the canticles for the Emperor when the sound of Councilors standing up to shake their hands started. The Governor only smiled, finally it's done at least.

..

..

..

 **Alchera, Amada System**

" _Pain…..agony…..repeat….pain….agony….sacrifice….repeat….I must survive,"_

Taldeer awoke with a sudden gasp sitting upright in instinct and nearly bonking her head at a wooden beam if not for a pair of firm but gentle hands grabbing her at the shoulders stopping the Eldar from making a concussion out of her own head.

Sweat beaded Taldeer's brow and she is seeing blurry double as her entire frame shivered relentlessly. Memories of her previous defilement and of her unwitting usage of the Warp that killed one of the bastards taking her by accident came rushing back towards her. She wanted to vomit, nausea rose like a flood inside her and she choked on it. Before she could even make even more concerned effort on keeping her bile down, same gentle hands that are holding her shoulder guided her weak body to lean at the side before patting her firmly at the back. Taldeer in instinct to the tap, disgorged the trapped bile from her mouth feeling infinitely better over it as the same firm hands guided the panting Eldar female back to the cot, laying her down gently with her eyes closing in tiredness mentally and physically.

"Thank you," muttered Taldeer to whomever it is that saved her. She may once be arrogant like all other Eldar, but Kyras had beaten that arrogance out of her though when she is under his thumb. It's hard to spout prideful insults after all if every time you do, your tongue would be clipped by hot tongs. Besides, Taldeer is realistic enough to know that she would had frozen to death as she remembered where she had lain before she fainted.

"It's my pleasure snowflake," a robotic voice in a quite monotone replied making Taldeer's natural inquisitiveness peak as she tiredly opened her eyes to meet the face of a rather elegant alien face with birdlike features and mandibles sitting beside her bed with two black eyes looking at her with gentleness.

Good thing too, if not for the fact for those eyes and for her past long experience of meeting a couple of aliens that she haven't seen before on this world, Taldeer would have immediately freaked out at the unknown alien. She had not seen any alien such as this and she sure as hell hasn't heard about them. Taldeer herself is a scholar of history in her teenage years and she had been somewhat of a bookworm at that time. She had studied long lost civilizations and their histories, and forgotten species that the Imperium of Man eradicated thoroughly throughout the galaxy. She had never seen or read anything about this one in front of her. As it is, the former Eldar of Atailoc merely stared inquisitively at her rescuer before croaking out as best as she could in her voice thanks to her damaged throat (courtesy of the weather before).

"What are you?" asked Taldeer quite confused that instead of answering immediately, the strange alien instead stared at what seems to be a small box made of metal that emitted some strange sound toward her before she looked back at Taldeer's face in comprehension.

"I believe the proper question would be who are you instead of what are you?" the stranger sitting beside her replied though the machine beside her is the one that gave off the message in a quite robotic voice. Taldeer immediately speculated it as some sort of translation device though she made a mental frown at how ugly the device looked. Still, what her rescuer said confused her.

"No, you heard me right. What are you?" asked the Eldar looking at her as the machine relayed her message. She watched the alien's face morph from one of amusement to that of confusion.

"I'm surprised you don't know what I am," the rather disbelieving reply said. "Never have I seen a human that doesn't know a Turian at first sight. Where have you been living girl, cave?"

" _So that's what she's called,"_ thought the Eldar to herself quite intrigued by the name as she said it on her own tongue letting the words roll in her mouth. Looking at the avian-looking alien, it seems right.

Normally such a reference to a _Mon-Keigh_ would trigger the usual Eldar Vain Subject 101 for any Eldar, however Taldeer herself in all her experience knew how much different things have become ever since she arrived on this world. New people, new races, new weapons, new animals, everything is new. She had to maintain a low profile anyhow if she needed to learn anything about society. After all, she needed to survive, above anything else.

"Yes, yes I am," replied the Farseer nodding. "It has been so long, so long since I got here that I don't even know how many times the sun and the moon rose on this world already since I've arrived and have been alone," said Taldeer being a bit honest with her story a little.

"I see. Oh you poor, poor thing," replied the Turian female surprising the weakened Farseer as she was engulfed in a hug that practically made her bandaged hips churn in protest. "Nobody as young as you need to suffer like you have suffered,"

Her words made Taldeer froze as certain places of her anatomy throbbed as it remembered the brutal violation it suffered. The Turian must have noticed it too for she pulled away from the Eldar guiding her slightly raised bandaged frame back to the bed, pulling the coverlets to her neck to cover her slightly nude frame not covered by the bandages.

"I'm sorry my dear," said the Turian placing a three fingered hand on Taldeer's cheek gently making the Eldar mentally cry. It has been so long since comfort and mercy was given to her that such a gentle act nearly made her melt. "I shouldn't have mentioned it,"

"No, no. It's alright," Taldeer sniffled unable to stop a couple of silver streams that fell at the edge of her eyes that the Turian in front of her did not miss. "It-It's jsut that I still didn't know you and where I am,"

"Oh quite forgetful of me, must be because of my old age," chuckled the Turian though there was no humor on her voice. Taldeer could practically sense the pity out of her. "My name's Solana and we are still here on Planet Alchera where we found you. I lived here with my husband Desolas, and you are at my home,"

"I-I see," mumbled Taldeer. "My name's Taldeer and that's all I've ever known," replied the Farseer keeping her Eldar lineage secret despite her fluctuating emotions.

"Taldeer, that's a beautiful name," smiled the Turian at her. "Now sleep dear snowflake. Heed no fear. You are safe here," she chided placing a wet towel over the Eldar's fevered forehead before clasping one of her hands at the side firmly in support.

Tired and still traumatized, it is not long for Taldeer to find herself drifting off to sleep under the gaze of her savior.

"Safe…..it's been so long since I've entertained that word," thought the Eldar to herself as she dreamt about death, blood, suffering and survival. However as usual, the predominant dream of a certain daemon in disguise as a Chapter Master loomed over her psyche, reminding her of her greatest shame and her greatest regret.

..

..

..

 **Somewhere on the Immaterium.**

Awkward would be a simple term that can describe Cana's position at the moment trying her best not to fidget on her skirts as she drilled a hole on her dress. In her entire life, she had never found a situation as nerve wracking as the one she is currently at. Sweat beaded her face and she's practically shaking on her toes as she focused only and only at the pale coloring of her skin folded on her lap. Not even the rape she endured with those four-eyes can compare to the feeling of nervousness and anticipation she is currently at.

The former Eldar Seer nearly jumped three feet in the air as the familiar smooth fingers of the Eldar Farseer that bedded her touch her arm forcing Cana to force her eyes to meet the confused ones of Laerys who is looking at her with a tad bit of confusion.

"Why are you not eating Cana? I've helped mother cook this, is it too far from your preferred tastes?" asked the Farseer making Cana shake her head in negative as fast as she could. Laerys had gotten it all wrong.

Looking at the three other members on the table other than her and Laerys', the former Seer still can't comprehend that she is in the presence of the deities of both the Imperium and the Eldar, the ones that can go toe to toe with the gods of Chaos and win. They looked like a regular family as far as she can see the moment they got here.

The Emperor named "John" as Laerys' jokingly refer to her adopted Father looked like a regular human male, well not maybe regular, preferably the most handsome of his species that might ever achieve. Unlike the tapestries and the statues that the Imperium put on him, the man that greeted her with squinted eyes with the unsaid question: "What are your plans with my daughter?" looked nothing of that sort. He is simply wearing regular pants and a white shirt more for relaxation than pose. The only indication that Cana had that she prevented herself on slapping her cheeks to make sure that she is not hallucinating is the eyes. One look at those eyes filled with sorrow and wisdom that can only come with millennia of age proved immediately that it is truly the human deity.

Beside John who is currently chiding him to stop glaring daggers at Cana is their beloved goddess herself. Of that Cana immediately confirmed. She is the fairest Eldar that Cana had ever seen and the moment she met her at the doorstep of Laerys' home, the former Seer immediately felt the immense feeling of being loved and cared for. This is their beloved goddess, Isha. She is Eldar-like in features only minus the stern faces that almost all her people had to be replaced with that of extreme gentleness. Wearing a white gown that hugged her body fully, she looked perfectly as the goddess that the Eldar portrayed her to be, a very different opposite from her rugged Companion who is gently batting away her attempts at spoon feeding him like a baby despite the charmed smile that he supported.

And last but not least was the person sitting beside Laerys' across from her. Cana had to ask Laerys' three times to make sure that it is truly Sanguinis in front of her. As far as she was concerned, the great and powerful progeny of Isha and the Emperor doesn't look like that or act like that. On the news', he looked every bit the magnificent leader with shining golden armor, wings spread out, wearing a confident face and stern outlook that could convince anyone to follow him into the jaws of hell without question. He certainly did not look limbed and pretty boy with the familiar golden tresses in shambles grumbling about chairs not accommodating his wings. Sure he's handsome and beautiful like his father and mother combined with a certain elfish beauty on him, but he certainly did not look like a leader and much less stern.

All in all Cana did not certainly expect this sort of family. She had been imagining temples, palaces, golden halls and trumpets not….well this, a simple lifestyle walking hand in hand with nature to the fullest while living like normal people. It felt…good.

Taking one more glance at the worried face of Laerys' at her with her not eating, Cana ignored the massive bombshell currently at her psyche as she took a sip at the mushroom soup on her bowl.

All sorts of worry she immediately forgot as the former Seer focused on eating the magnificent miracle of Laerys' and Isha's homemade cooking then.

..

..

..

 **Planet Arcturus, Fort Hama**

One word and only one word can only currently describe the state of the ruined building reconstructed as a fort by the Alliance defenders currently, panic. If one would be taking the aerial view currently, all they would see through the aerial view from above through the dark skies of the night would be nothing more than flashes of light being traded back and forth from the fort below them and the outlying hills which provided very little cover though the larger amount of light flashes came from there.

"I need four guys on this position now!" James Shepard cursed on what could only be the thousandth time as one of the guys passing him got a complete straight shot on the chest by something causing the said soldier falling on his back as his shield overloaded.

"And don't fucking run straight or I swear I'll shoot you myself!" he added in an urging tone hefting the downed man up before pushing him to where his squad is waiting for him.

Pausing a moment to take a breath of rest and relief, James stared at the dark hills where thousands of yellow lights kept appearing followed by the sound of the familiar "WAAAGGHHH!" that chilled everyone's bones. It all happened so fast that he didn't expect what is happening now to happen.

One moment everything is going right and proper with good news after good news pouring in. Word spread around from the armor division that they finally managed to capture one of the Green skins alive for interrogation and study for the scientists. Though that yielded very bad results since the captured Greenskin only shouted "WAAGGGHHH!" and something on its guttural tongue as it was tortured for logistics about anything. The brass didn't even have it to reveal its name with all its "WAAGGHHING". As for the science department, they gave some weird shit account of metabolism and adrenaline and something as such that baffled James. In the end he simply summarized it to three simple things: They're loud, they're big, and they're very hard to kill.

Word also reached them that the Alliance Carrier _Hermes_ , one of the most fastest ships that the Alliance managed to build have finally arrived on the system to aid them with landing crafts and atmospheric ships for air to air combat on the surface. Though the carrier had to hightail it as fast as it came the moment it unloaded its cargo as the Batarian fleet chased it away.

The final good news came from the Infiltrators keeping an eye on the Batarian army that are supposed to be making war on them the first place. Nearly every Alliance soldier was overjoyed when the news poured in that the squint eyed bastards are finally packing and despite the massive planetary guns that are picking dozens of shuttles out of the sky, the four-eyes' risked the danger as they returned to their fleet at space. According to reports, a rather large Green skin horde attacked the Batarian Army compound head on and butchered the defense of the four eyes easily despite using crude fire-arms and rudimentary axes.

In a hunch, Shepard himself strengthened Fort Amol, a large ruined compound building that the Alliance fortified against any Batarian incursion. He himself had went to the base to check the defenses and got caught on the process of fighting against the Green skins when the massive Horde that attacked the Batarian compound appeared out of nowhere and assaulted the base. Two hundred men died on the initial battle and another fifty is critically injured before they managed to push them back at the moment.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Shepard looked around the soldiers wielding an assortment of weaponry that belonged more to Earth's old weaponry that the Mass Effect Weapon designs. They had all learned during the first scuffle with the Greenskins that they could waste three hundred rounds of Mass Effect bullets on the chest of a Greenskin and it would still be running shouting its familiar "WAAAGHH!" before cleaving anyone in two. Apparently things that can blast them to pieces are the best way to kill the monsters. Thankfully Fort Hama is built before humanity integrated themselves to the Citadel and contained a large amount of cache weapons of the previous decades that Shepard and the last of the defenders helped themselves to.

Still it did little to help them. Despite the new weapons that can kill them now, the Green skins are still a tough motherfucker. Despite blasting them, burning them or peppering them full of holes, they would still be running at you shouting WAAGHH! The large AA gun battery so far is the only thing that is keeping the Green skin horde from fully overwhelming their position as it held the chokepoint that Fort Hama can only be entered at. Despite it, dozens of them still pass either with an arm or a foot missing shouting their war cries. Hell he had seen one still crawling towards them despite missing its half body and most of its face sheared off by a direct grenade on its face.

Still they managed to hold and that is the good thing. He is just thankful that no enemy armor appeared else the old AA gun would be history by now.

Taking the old SCAR weapon on his hand, Shepard walked towards one of the open windows of Fort Hama where a small group of Marines in a combination of rocket launcher and shot guns fired down at the space where the Green skins that survived the continuous barrage of the AA battery kept on emerging, it is as if there is no end to the bastards.

Leveling his weapon at Ugly Number One with a missing arm whose day he is going to ruin, Shepard let off continuous bursts of his weapon watching in satisfaction as the large bullets of the old weapon splattered the shoulders and part of the head of his target forcing it to back away a few steps as blood splattered everywhere. As usual Shepard watched in amazement as the Green skin continued its charge with the familiar scream of "WAAGGGHH!" despite half of its body ruined. Its career on life ended though when a missile from somewhere hit the Green skin straight on the chest sending its body flying with its chest missing and innards fly in all direction.

Shepard was just ready to transfer his attention to Ugly Number Two and also ruin its day when cheers erupted from around them as familiar sounds of engines whirring vibrated on the air. It is the sound that Alliance Marines in grave danger prayed for to rescue them.

"Reinforcements! Reinforcements have arrived!" the cheer went from throat to throat as six F-61's appear out of the night sky diving low over the battlefield heading straight towards the enemy lines where large numbers of Green skins still amass who barely showed any reaction to the planes though they shouted their "WAAGGGHH!" louder as the planes started their bombing run, dropping their payloads on the gathered foes causing massive explosions as the very air tinted red with the amount of death caused by the massive explosions.

"What are they Admiral?" asked one of the junior military officers stepping beside James watching the F-61's turn around to deliver even more of their dangerous payload.

"Angels Kolwalksi, now get everyone mounted up and gather whatever materials you can salvage. I'll bet that Alliance shuttles won't be far behind and we better be ready to evacuate this place. We might have won the battle, but not the war yet. There are more of those Green skins left and I seriously doubt that a simple bomb run would completely deter them off,"

..

..

..

 **Craftworld Biel-Tan, Docking Bay**

"Farseer Indarion!" Ela Ashbel's happy chirp echoed on the bonewraith walls of Craftworld Biel-Tan as the blonde beauty forgetting all sense of decorum ran towards her old friend with a spring on her step before hugging him not caring about the mutterings of the majority of the working Eldar civilians around them about proper decorum and respect for a Farseer. The older leader of Iyanden merely smiled softly before reciprocating the action of the former Farseer of Bleeding Tears.

Despite herself, Macha can't help but let a small smile grace her face at the sight currently meeting her eyes. Her ward had grown a lot ever since she had been entrusted to her. When Macha first saw her, she had been pale, sickly and the beautiful blonde sheet down her head had a grey parlor on it. She had been near bone and skin when he took her in and despite the disgust she felt that time walking hand in hand with the respect she had for the Ela Ashbel for sacrificing herself for the good of all, she took care of her.

Now seeing the former Farseer chatting happily at her oldest friend who had failed mind you to keep the haters off of her, Macha felt content. All the effort she used and the risks she had to make on keeping the Council in line on not throwing Ela Ashbel short of the airlock to remove the shame on their species is finally coming to fruition.

Her ward is currently at the bloom of health with Macha scaring her half to hysterics most of the time when Ela Ashbel every now and then becomes unnerved of her. Macha of course does not blame her. She knew that compared to the other Eldar females, she is less than desirable with her warlike features and stern look that could even make Gabriel Angelos sweat drop into agreeing on discussions on their current route. All in all she looked plain compared to the other Eldar females and it doesn't help that her red hair is exotic in color, making her even different compared to the rest, and not in a good way.

Shaking her head off to rid of the dark thoughts plaguing her mind, Macha focused on the scene in front of her where her ward is happy and safe. Glaring at some of the Eldar on the docks throwing hate filled looks at Ela Ashbel forcing them to squeak before focusing on the floor as if it's the most interesting thing in the entire world, Macha left herself relax as she stood there watching her ward bring Amondeer towards her.

She'll never admit it, but Ela Ashbel had grown on her in a way. The hated Eldar had a charm on her that is difficult to ignore. If she would decide she would go with Amondeer, Macha won't stop her. She wanted to see her happy, and if being with the loving Farseer rather than stone-cold personality herself make her feel the said emotion, then Macha won't stop her. She herself knew that if she would met anyone as her, she would choose Amondeer in a heartbeat.

Schooling her features to one of welcome, Macha hid the fear in her heart that her beautiful ward would soon leave her side. Her room won't be as welcoming without her slender, beautiful form waiting for her there anymore.

..

..

..

 **Citadel Presidium, Location unknown**

"Do you have the target?"

"Roger, they have finished signing the treaty," the whispered voice replied. "Should I take action?"

"Affirmative, mission is a go. Remember, you have only one shot at this. Do not fail me If you miss, they would know immediately and we won't have a second chance and all would be for nothing,"

"I understand,"

"Good, good luck assassin,"

"I don't need luck," muttered the green skin individual even as his radio turned off leveling the scope that he had on the old man walking alongside the Eldar that is supporting him at his left side.

"Amonkira **,** Lord of Hunters, grant that my hands be steady, my aim be true, and my feet swift. And should the worst come to pass, grant me forgiveness."

And the finger clicked the trigger.

..

..

..

She sensed it coming closer, the doom of the man which served as her second father while she is apprenticed with Laetri. Her body moved by instinct. She had heard it, only a few seconds in fact and her training kicked in. She saw the bullet hitting its mark, the body falling on the ground as crimson color stained the floor. She saw it all and there is nothing she can do about it but only one. One decision that is the hardest she would make in her entire life.

Moving her body in front of the old man that is so dear in her heart, Maila can only let off a small gasp of pain from her mouth as she felt the bullet enter her body and bury itself straight into her heart. As she felt herself falling, she could feel her mentor, and the old man's voices calling out to her. But all was naught. Already she could sense her spirit leaving her body and slowly reaching out for the embrace for the beloved goddess that is welcoming her soul home to paradise.

..

..

..

 **Sorry for the late update guys. Im playing Dragon Age 1 and 2, that's why I update so long hihihihihi Anyway please review and like. Thank you once more for the support.**

 **PS: Please don't burn me for killing Maila.**

 **PS: Hope everyone likes the good fortune now of Taldeer and Ela Ashbel. Oh and Taldeer's still crazy by the way. Though not far extent yet.**

 **PS: Next two chapters would focus more on the side stories at the moment.**

 **PS: Do you guys want Macha to have a relationship? Maybe with Ela though Ela already had a prepared partner later? And don't tell me its Angelos. IT'LL NEVER FIT. If you know what I mean. Be perverted for that sentence hihihi**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

" _They struck first, we simply responded in kind,"_

 _-Brother Captain Garitoss of the second Company, Heavy Hand Chapter_

..

..

..

 **Citadel Presidium Gardens**

She had always prided herself on her calm and cool demeanor. Where other people will blanch and stutter, she would be as stoic as a tower and able to retain her wits even as everything around her might turn into chaos. Under pressure she worked best and her talent has always been finding the chinks of any armor including that of words. That's the reason why Tevos retained the position of being the Asari Councilor for so long even under the threat of so many. The moment however that she heard the sound of a rifle being disengaged, the Asari knew through a gut feeling of hers that everything that she and the other councilors had worked so hard at to placate the Triumvate would be wasted, and she is right.

The sickening "CRACK" that echoed almost eerily over the entire gardens of the empty Presidium made even her wince as the aide of King Regis who had stood in front of the old monarch took the fall for him. For Tevos, it is like watching in slow motion despite how fast events happen. One moment everything is going fine, the next everything turned to chaos as the body of the young Eldar is literally thrown off as the bullet hit her neck sending pieces of her flesh on the floor even as her body tumbled like a rag doll over the carefully arranged flowerbeds, her blood pooling around her.

Pandemonium immediately followed as the wizened looking old king much to Tevos' surprise moved with such agility despite leaning on his cane. Roaring in anger, his free hand outstretched at the general direction where the shot came, making everyone's jaw drop as a burst of lightning flashed from his hand to a raised aisle which immediately exploded in a shower of debris though there is no sign of the assassin whatsoever.

"Maila!" a pained voice followed Regis' attack making Tevos turn her head at the direction of Farseer Laetri who had begun running at the direction of her downed friend shoving past the Citadel guards who unfortunately received the brunt of her ire as one of them got smacked on the face causing the unfortunate Turian to be knocked out.

Tevos' eye widened though in alarm and she barely managed to open her mouth to scream "Stop" as one of the Turians (who have been eyeing the Triumvate leaders with distaste) immediately opened fire with his pistol catching the distraught Farseer by surprise as his bullet impacted on her shoulder making her stumble and lean heavily on her staff with her uninjured farm. The said guard never got a second chance to shoot again when he is immediately lifted off his feet to the air a few feet after a rather loud shot before exploding in pieces of goo.

Sounds of melee sounded everywhere and Tevos even felt her heart sank deeper as the Citadel guard immediately turned against the delegates of the Triumvate without warning forcing the other group to respond in such a savagery that it forced Valern who had been so smug looking seeing the C-Sec officers outnumbering the Triumvate politicians ten to one running back as fast as he could to the Citadel chambers as said C-Sec officers got their asses handed to them literally.

The red and black clad giants who looked so bulky and unimpressive with the way their armor seemed so overlarge in Tevos' opinion moved so quickly that it defied all fields of physics. Two steps is all one of the massive giants' needed as it reached one of the Turian officers who barely managed to pull his weapon out before a simple backhand clearly removed his head off from the firm set it had on his shoulders. Seeing their comrade decapitated on such a simple maneuver of course encouraged the rest of the C-Sec guards to move even faster earning another corpse at the hands of the same giant who simply punched the breast of the next Turian caving in his armor inside him and the bones beneath included while letting off a couple of shots with his free hand holding a pistol sending another two exploding in different bits like the first casualty.

The other two giants besides the one running amok along the Turian lines haven't been idle. One had procured a large hammer as long as half a human wielding a shield alongside it glowing with azure energy whiles the last one simply pulled out a sword that looked like an overlarge chainsaw whirring into life.

The three red giants crashed into the right Turian lines nearest to them like a freight train crying what seemed to be canticles of prayer and benediction even as they shrugged off simply the resistance fire that the few nearest officers managed to pull out before they steamrolled over their lines weapons falling down and ending lives.

At the left side of the line more trouble is brewing as the Protoss Hierarch whom Tevos labeled as a bore and a pompous, arrogant, lazy git with the way he allowed his subordinate to handle the negotiations instead of doing it himself are now wrecking trouble alongside said subordinate wielding what appeared to be laser blades out of their gloves nimbly dancing away from the arms fire that the officers are throwing at them. The two simply moved like dancers, gracefully avoiding the shots on a handsbreadth before reaching their targets, every stroke of their hands offering another sacrifice to the realm of Death.

So far the only ones who had not moved from their original positions are the human governor, the one named Amondeer, the crying Farseer who hauled the corpse of the aide behind an energy barrier set by the old King still leaning on his cane glaring hatefully at them. The governor and the standing Farseer are standing outside the barrier, one wielding a staff spear while the other simply had gloves with large spikes on it. Thanks to the barrier, the hail of fire from the front officers are simply shrugged off like it is nothing forcing Sparatus, who is yelling with all his might to crush the alien invaders to order the said guards to charge using their omni-tool blade weapons. That of course is a bad idea as the first five officers got torn to shreds either by the weapons of the two leaders or the lightning of the old king.

"Sergeant, radio C-Sec command! Get more men down here," the sound of Sparatus roaring brought Tevos' attention away from the whirlwind of blood and gore in front of her to the Turian councilor who is taking command of the C-Sec officers. "We have to use heavy weapons to destroy that armor, make sure that they bring them along with them,"

"What are you doing?!" hissed Tevos jogging to the Councilor who merely shrugged her off making her ire rise even higher. She's the Asari Councilor by the goddess. Who does this Turian think he is? Can't he see that aggravating the Triumvate members would waste every effort they made on the negotiation table? Of course he's aware that Sparatus held a grudge against the Triumvate for the humiliating defeat at Astranaar, nearly every Turian does. Urging a conflict like this however would surely lead to an all-out war and that is something that the Citadel can ill afford to do at the moment.

"Tell C-Sec to stand down?!" demanded Tevos trying to stop the chaos before it escalated even more.

"What?! Are you crazy? Can't you tell that they're all negotiations are off ever since they killed that- WATCH OUT!"

Tevos only had a second to turn her head to whatever it is the Turian warned her about when Sparatus manhandled her to the ground much to her indignation even more. The squawk of protest however that came from her mouth stopped halfway through as a dead Turian officer with both arms missing came flying to where her head supposed to be a second ago crashing in a ragdoll set of way to a pavement near them, the red blood spilling unto the cobbled pavestone.

"Get up," the usual ranting voice of Councilor Valern sounded eerily close to her ear making Tevos turn her head to the face of the ashen face of the Salarian Councilor who is covered in soot, his usual cloak pulled away from his head, one of his horns oddly bent on the wrong angle.

"Where did you come from?" demanded Sparatus who had rolled also behind Tevos, the usual pristine jacket of the Turian Councilor ripped in several places.

"Here and there," answered the Salarian councilor helping the two of up before taking a glance at the small group of C-Sec officers still alive and being decimated by the Triumvate officers. "STG forces on standby have secured blood samples of the blood of the deceased for future study, other elements are moving to secure the corpse for further study. Recommend we get out of here and let the rest of C-Sec reinforcements deal with them. If even one of them managed to get rid of us, the Citadel would lose its leaders and would cause to anarchy,"

"No!" snapped Tevos glaring at the two councilors who seemed to be unanimous on the decision of escaping and leave the heads of the Triumvate officers to be slaughtered by Citadel forces. Don't they know that such an action would drag the entirety of the Citadel community to war? Adding insult to injury, it's obvious by the mad gleam on Valern's eyes, he planned to let the Salarian Union study the corpses of whatever dead they might salvage for later which would be then heavily frowned upon by the rest of the primitives.

"We need to stop this," said the Asari Councilor taking cover at one of the outlying pillars as a severed leg flew past them to splatter on the raised Krogan monument creating a war paint of red on its stubby head. "We need to stop this escalation even more before it leads to war,"

"War is inevitable already Tevos," hissed Sparatus looking at the crushed body of one of the Turian officers lying over the bushes. "They've killed too many of our guards and someone killed one of their representatives. Our people have overlooked the disaster at Astranaar since we're the one that started it, however they started killing our men here first, and everyone would be baying for blood after this,"

"What are you talking about?" asked Tevos confused by the words of the Turian Councilor. "They are not the ones who started-,"

"Camera caught it, at the behest of the Turian Councilor, STG elements have reedited the video and showed that it was they who started hostilities and not us. Public support for war after all is very much needed," cut off Valern.

Tevos only glared balefully at the two councilors who are obviously in league for some reason that she doesn't know. "You two have planned this all haven't you?" she simply hissed at them.

"We are sorry for not including you in this Tevos, but you had to realize that this is for the good of the Citadel community as a whole," Sparatus spoke shaking his head. "The galaxy doesn't have room for two community super powers and only one. How do you expect the peace to continue if there is another group of people that follow their own laws and not ours? How can we judge them if they break one in our sector and claim protection under their own law? Besides the scientific advancement is important as Valern stated it. We can make use of it for the good of the Citadel community and not leave it at the hands of Barbarians who haven't even had the sense to reach the heights we did. Besides look at them, they're monsters wielding weapons that they're too selfish to share for the good of all. That alone spoke volumes of their true nature Tevos,"

The Asaari Councilor only gritted her teeth at the two idiots in front of her. Can't they see that they had finally signed the death warrants of thousands because of what they did? Haven't they forgotten the fate of the fleet that is sent to subjugate Astranaar? And that is the Triumvate not even using the big guns yet. Another near miss of a bullet made Tevos cringe as it impacted to close for her liking to her good self. With Sparatus and Valern obviously blindsiding her, she knew that she can't win this fight currently now with everything going their way. She had to bid her time and wait for the right moment to attack. War would cost money and sooner or later, the Citadel will feel the effects of it no matter how confident the two morons feel.

"I agree, they needed to put down and shackled," acquiesced Tevos feinting agreement to their reasons with a nod and a distasteful voice bringing a smile to Sparatus' face at her positive reaction to their proposal.

"You've made a wise decision Tevos," spoke the pleased Turian. "Don't worry; soon we'll be putting these fakers down and for good. It's all for the Citadel community of course,"

" _At what cost Sparatus? At what cost?"_ Tevos mentally asked in thought even as a patrol of C-Sec officers found them and led them away from the source of the fighting.

..

..

..

 **Somewhere on the Immaterium**

"My love is there something wrong?" asked the Emperor walking beside his Companion who are standing over the stream supporting a calm look of façade that would had fooled anyone except for him. The Emperor by now learned that Isha wore the said look only either when she's troubled or if there's something bothering her. Not to mention that it's quite uncharacteristic for her to leave their living room where Cana who had now calmed down a little from being in awe at the presence of two diving beings are listening to Sanguinis share the reason why he looked so different on the Immaterium with Laerys at his side adding the additional quip that would cause the two siblings to tease one another much to the amusement of their guest.

For some reason Isha took a shine to their guest that the Emperor cannot fathom. Isha had plopped him down on the kitchen after their meal giving him a rundown of being an overprotective father over his daughter. Surprisingly both Laerys and Isha didn't fail to notice the glares and silent treatment he had been giving Cana in the duration of the meal unnerving the poor Eldar. Let's just say being cowed by his Companion and adopted daughter struck a big deal on the Emperor's ego after the two women are done with him.

"Another soul passed unto the afterlife I've created and not in the normal way," Isha's soft voice spoke making the Emperor rose an eyebrow in surprise as he stood beside his love, her hand automatically intertwining into his as he sat alongside with her.

Ever since the Triumvate had been made, the Eldar population had climbed a steady growth through the two decades of their stay here. Unlike humans, the Eldar population under the guidance of their deity maintained a harmony that is completely different from the other two members. Being on the brink of extinction, the former leading society of the galaxy learned how to treasure life fully and losing a life that does not conform in the natural way is unheard of for the long-eared species.

"Do you know what happened?" asked the Emperor putting his last free hand to caress the lose hairs of the goddess making her automatically lean on his shoulder as he moved himself to make her even more comfortable. The familiar sweet smell of jasmine and rose made the Emperor sigh as he held her. He knew how much distraught his love can be every time someone entered the afterlife she created. Unlike him who concerns himself with the majority and the greater good, Isha cared for souls more specifically making sure to look after their hurts.

"No, it's beyond our sphere of influence on the Vale," answered Isha sadly. "I could feel our people's emotions there; mine more specifically since they're connected to me. Anger, infinite sadness, thirst for revenge, betrayal. I believe that the plan to keep peace with this galaxy is failing John. There is a war coming John, against who I do not know but it is coming I tell you. I just hope that our people will be ready,"

"They will be," answered the Emperor confidently squeezing her gently. "We will be despite us not noticing beyond our veil of influence,"

It is true, unlike the two other races of the Triumvate who focused on rebuilding their lives, the humans of the Imperium thanks to their slightly large number when they migrated to this new galaxy rebuilt the war machinery that the Imperium of Man is so proud of as much as they can while welcoming the coming of the new age under the rule of the Emperor of Mankind. With the view of Isha and the Emperor limited to the pocket sphere of influence that the Triumvate now held due to some kind of interference that blocked the eyes of the two deities, the Emperor despite the disapproval of Isha slowly raised the armies of the Imperium once more.

The usual Imperial Guard no longer is the paper and threads as they are in the Forty-First Century. Gone are the pathetic leathers and weak flak armor that they had replaced by a full body armor of heavy garbs and thin flak armor that can absorb small arms of fire in fair amounts. All in all, the Navy and the Guard now fighting alongside the legendary Astartes can keep up with their larger inspirations without falling behind too much.

"So what do you plan to do?" asked Isha looking up sideways at him, her beautiful eyes shining.

The Emperor despite himself smiled only grimly at her.

"Warn them of course. I believe it is high time that our son and daughter take the reins now. They had led the Triumvate in time of peace wonderfully. I would be interested to see how they would fare leading them them in a time of war,"

"With Cana of course," beamed Isha making the Emperor scowl at how enthustiastic Isha seemed to be with the "supposed" lover of his adopted daughter.

"With Cana," added the Emperor with a grunt, the two words felt like lead as it left his lips.

..

..

..

 **Back at the Presidium**

Another thick squelch followed by a large grunt threw off another C-Sec officer as the Governor of Roma took cover once more behind the barrier set by King Regis as he rested for a second to catch his breathe. In a few moments Farseer Amondeer joined him, the usual elegant and aristocratic robes of the Eldar of Atailoc covered with grime and dirt, courtesy of the battle currently ranging around them.

"There's no end to them," panted Constantine as he took the bolt pistol strapped at his side to let loose a couple of rounds at the direction of the advancing officers forcing most of them to yelp in surprise at the sudden small arms fire though one of them took a direct shot at his shoulder screaming in pain as it then exploded thanks to the bolt round.

"I agree," nodded Amondeer grimly. "We are not equipped to handle a battle currently. Though we might be winning for now, we won't hold out long against them especially if they managed to bring heavier weapons and reinforcements to overwhelm our defenses,"

"Ideas on how will be able to get out of here?"

The two former friends however jumped out of their skin as out of nowhere Selendis landed in front of them nimbly in a crouch scaring the lights out of the Governor and the Farseer as they jumped in fright weapons drawn. This of course merely made the Protoss Executor looked at them non-existent eyebrows rising at their actions. Grumbling about unfair aliens able to move so nimbly, Constantine crouched again keeping an eye out for any C-Sec Officer lucky enough to evade the continuous lightning storm that Regis is sending them before staring back at the Executor. Like them, gone are the polish on her armor replaced by the blood of their foes and scratches. Unlike them though, the Protoss shield is obviously turned on judging by the shining jewels on her armor. Despite her less than acceptable appearances however, Selendis still looked as nonlachant as ever.

"You don't have to worry about how we are going to get here," the usual proud but feministic voice of the Executor sounded on their heads. "I've contacted the fleet outside; they have managed to thrash the enemy ships and are sending one of our transporters here that would beam us directly to the Spear of Adun. We just need to get out of this building outside where it can reach us. Apparently the Citadel has some rather large anti-air guns and with the current numbers of our ships, we won't be able to punch through,"

"I see," nodded Amondeer easing his grip on the Singing Spear on his hand. "Are the others aware Executor?"

"Yes I've already informed them. Only Hierarch Kaldalis isn't since he's having too much fun fighting our enemies for some reason," the Executor explained looking at her back on the direction of the Protoss Hierarch who looked to be some kind of destruction let loose as he decimated an entire platoon of C-Sec officers by himself roaring "FOR AIUR!" again and again.

Constantine only sweat dropped watching the bored to the death Protoss Hierarch before now so active as he disemboweled Turian after Turian alongside the occasional human that dared to stand against his way. He's aware of course that Kaldalis are prone to temper tantrums when angered and had a tendency to lash out letting his emotions lead him rather than his head. That's the reason why that despite him being Hierarch, it is Selendis who managed the day to day daily demands of the position in a political viewpoint. Not that Kaldalis is weak, far from it in fact. The Protoss is one of the best warriors he had seen, even being able to defeat Chapter Master Septimus of the Heavy Hand in a fist fight without overly exerting himself in the process.

"Go Selendis," ordered Amondeer at his side. "Get everyone ready, we'll be covering Alana and Laetri. Make sure that the Astartes lead the way,"

"Yes Farseer," nodded Selendis at them before jumping out of Regis' shield dancing nimbly away in a fit of acrobatics as the C-Sec officers began firing at her. For the life of him, Constantine still had no idea how in the world do Selendis manage to preserve her modesty with how graceful she moved when fighting.

The Governor however gulped in alarm as the said Protoss turned her head back at his direction with eyes narrowed at him. Any male pervert could obviously feel "the glare" that promised eternal pain and Constantine is no exception. As it is, he did the best thing anyone would do in his shoes….run away at the moment to escape "the glare" and at the same time avoid thinking about the graceful Protoss' amazing legs.

"Are we ready?" asked Constantine standing beside Amondeer who had aided on putting Maila's corpse clinging at the back of a teary-eyed Laetri who simply nodded at him.

"Good, once Executor Selendis gives the signal, you and Captain Alana stay at the middle with King Regis. We'll be covering you from behind and make sure that no one will take pot shots at our rear as we move outside where one of the Protoss ships will execute a flyby to pull us out of here. Understood?"

"Understood," replied Laetri and Alana, the latter looking worriedly at her swollen belly. She's obviously terrified for her baby. Seeing her worry, Amondeer immediately glided to her side placing a comforting kiss on her brow.

If not for the fact that they are in mortal peril at the moment, Constantine would have teased his old friend mercilessly at being whipped.

"Governor, Farseer we're ready," the voice of Selendis echoed on their heads making both males whip their expressions to that one of stern countenance as they prepared to charge alongside the rest of the Triumvate entourage.

..

..

..

 **Presidium Gardens**

Captain Pallius Sinatus of the Phoenix Fang Third company barely felt the small vibrations that his heavy boots are creating as he trudged alongside the blasphemous station of these _Xenos_ that dared spat against the goodwill of the Imperium. The death of the Eldar girl haven't moved him an inch, but the distraught face of King Regis, one of the leaders that is dear to the heart of the Governor and the Emperor's son, Sanguinis more than make up the crime of these heretics.

Beside him his brothers Hamaliel and Samandriel ran being them the tip of the spear followed by the Protoss Hierarch and Executor alongside the rest which is keeping an eye on their flanks as they headed outside bypassing the venerable weird architecture that these _Xenos_ had around them. Rounding another wall that would lead them to the final set of heavy doors leading outside the Presidium open airway some sort of tank with a turret on it stood ready alongside a dozen groups of those "Turians" alongside it weapons pointed at them. Instead of being afraid and panicking, Pallius only roared in his guttural tongue in Gallic in defiance against such foes.

"Die Xeno!" he yelled, machine's weapon swiveling to face him. Pallius held his hammer aloft and with one mighty heave threw it making the large weapon make a small "whoomp, whoomp" sound.

It flew through the air, cracking as it spun around on its axis, until it slammed into the white hull like a thunderbolt. The shields around the tank blinked out, a great rent dent hammered into its form and it even skidded a few meters back from the sheer force of the impact.

"For fire and blood!" Pallius roared as he thundered forwards deftly aware of his brothers charging beside him their own weapons ready. "For Renewal through sacrifice!"'

The three Astartes hit the small group of C-Sec officers like a thunderbolt, scattering the majority of them and knocking down dead even a few as they butchered them. Pallius with his warhammer cracking in azure energy, each swing of his echoing another gong of death offered to the Emperor, his brothers adding momentum to the charge, the sound of bolt pistol going off working side by side with the whirring of the chainsword as it depacitated bodies in the most messy way them taking advantage of the chaos the three Astartes created plunged in the leaders of the Imperium every bit as strong as their stations deserved.

"For Aiur!" the ground out thunderous voice of the Protoss Hierarch drowned even that of the prayers of benediction the Astartes is throwing non-stop as the massive figure crashed to the Turians left not disoriented by the opening act of the Space Marines. Following him from behind and guarding his flanks Selendis twirled like a tornado of blades slicing and dicing anyone unfortunate enough to get caught in her sphere of influence. After them is Amondeer and Constantine working in tandem showing the skill that earned the two the respect they had even before they arrived on this galaxy when they fought a planetary invasion, courtesy of the Dark Eldar when Constantine was a young boy and Amondeer wasn't a High Farseer yet. After them sparkling in power and energy despite his old age is King Regis and apparently the most powerful psyker that the Imperium currently had. Lightning bolts flew in regular occurrence from his hand incinerating every Turian left and right while those who charged in with their blades immediately met the courtesy of conjured blades that outdueled them in no time. At her side making sure that the pregnant Alana and the corpse of Maila remain safe is Laetri. The Eldar Farseer have recovered enough from being distraught and are now helping King Regis on warpcraft turning to mush the brains of large number of Turians before they can even realize what is happening and what is going on and who is doing it? All in all they are obviously winning.

Sending another frog looking thing on yellow armor flying with a simple swing of his hammer, Pallius charged in like a juggernaught downing even more of the enemy along the way as he pummeled his way through shrugging off every set of fire that the enemy is sending his way. Of course with every step that he took, this only prompted the charge of the Triumvate to deepen even more as they finally reached the massive gates where the sight of thousands of skycars float above.

"Brothers, hold the line. Keep everyone safe. For Lady Isha and the Emperor!" roared Pallus slamming the last of the amphibian looking things even as larger numbers of the bird things approach them from the way they just came.

"I am fire! I am steel! I am his fury reborn through the ashes! Come face me heathens and perish!" challenged Pallius as he and his brothers prepared themselves to face the incoming horde when out of a sudden, the familiar winging sound of a Protoss transporter passed by them and with a flash the entire group of the Triumvate vanished into thin air as they are transported directly to the Spear of Adun waiting above.

..

..

..

 **Somewhere on Kahje, Homeworld of the Hanar**

"This one has followed your commands, this one plead that you honor our bargain and let it go," a distraught jellyfish spoke in a panic against the hologram of a man smoking in front of him.

"Indeed, your assassin worked wonderfully though he missed the intended target. I guess fair's fair. You promised us success and your agent obviously failed that though the results he created are still the same. Kai-Leng, kill him!"

"This one begs, this one is sorry for-," the jellyfish never finished his begging as the sound of a pistol reverberated on the empty room underwater.

"Mission Accomplished sir, placing evidence that the assassination is made by the Triumvate," a man in underwater bodice spoke to the hologram who now contain a pleased looking man on it even as he kicked the corpse of the Hanar.

"Good work Kai-Leng, I knew I could trust on you," the Illusive Man said with a smile detailing his face with the success he is making.

 _Omake:_

 _Jiraiya doesn't know how he got here or why but he certainly isn't complaining. When Pein brutally murdered him, he had been thrown into this tree on the afterlife watching a very beautiful woman bath. Blood flowed freely from his nose and the Super Pervert didn't even realize that black tentacles already immobilized his soul trapping him to where he is peeking. When the woman turned however Jiraiya's eyes widened like saucers and an ungodly scream of pain, horror and disbelief echoed along the Warp as the very brains of the Super Pervert denied the monstrosity of the woman form recorded by his eyes and burnt at his brain._

" _I've been awaiting you for a long time Jiraiya," Slaanesh chuckled as she walked towards the screaming Super Pervert._

..

..

..

 **Hiya so another chappie done. Like I said before guys, I would be focusing on major events on these chapters and mostly dedicate them each to a large part of the story without including the others. Please bear with me. And I noticed that the support of this story grew low, that's the reason why I updated so late too. Sorry for being vain but meh, its tiring writing 5K words without being appreciated. Anyway please review .**

 **PS: The Space Marines of the Triumvate honor Isha since she's the Emperor's Companion.**

 **PS: Hope you like the Omake.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

" _When killing Orks, there's only one option to do: fire and fire until they're nothing more than sludge under your boots. Anything less than that and you're a dead man,"_

 _-Rear Admiral James Shepard_

..

..

..

 **Planet Arcturus, Alliance Main Base**

Eerie silence surrounded him like a morning fog and for James Shepard, newly assigned Supreme Commander of the last fortress of the Alliance at the planet; it's very hard watching his men die around him as they struggled to stop the Green skin tied that seemed endless no matter how much he and his soldiers killed.

Everything has gotten into shit even after the first initial victories that the Alliance had over the brutal savages that until now, they had no idea where came from. The scientists and interrogators that had been charged on extracting information from the Green skin that the tank crew captured yielded zero results with the Green skin shouting either "DIE HUMIE" or simply "WAAAAGHH!" which seems to be the Green skin's favorite word even after they loped its entire left arm off to force even an inkling of answer from it to no end.

Bad news after bad news trickled in as the days go by. The fortresses surrounding the last bastion of the Alliance fell after one another despite the heavy defense thrown by the soldiers guarding it. Green skins bigger and more feller than the ones that first initiated first contact are rumored to have led the charge over the defenses shattering them. Unlike their roughshod kind wielding axes and simple weapons made of crude things, these Green skins wield heavy guns that seemed to tear past steel and stone without problem shattering kinetic barriers like wet paper with their heavy duty ammo. Even the Abrams tanks which had been so successful on being used as a buffer against the Green skin tide are rendered as wreckage as the bigger "Dakkas" of the Green skins tore the heavy armor apart easily. Now all that is left standing is the main base of the Alliance where the survivors of Arcturus station hold up with whatever that is left of their forces on the planet; said forces are currently dug inside a trench merely outside the fort made hastily a couple of days ago mucking in the mud as they did their best to hold off the horde that is only a few yards away from them.

"Don't waste bullets! Concentrate your fire on the big ones! Fire!" James' shouts are nearly deafened by the ear-blasting cannon fire that erupted behind him.

Around him the men he is charged with commanding are either dead or slowly dying. It's obvious for any veteran soldier to know that the men are inexperienced and have very little experience on this kind of warfare if the telltale signs of them falling after one another as the heavy duty rounds of the Green skins tore through shields and armor like paper. For the hundredth time James' cursed as he added his own fire at the direction of the Green skin horde currently being bullet-shy thanks to the AA guns that the Alliance had rigged to face in their direction.

Another explosion made in front of the trench made James' curse once more as the Admiral hat he is wearing are ripped off his head from the sheer force of the blast. Struggling to pull it back to his head, he took the time on whacking the nearest marine on the ass with said cap.

"Aim properly you idiot! Don't waste any bullets! They're not infinite!" warned James' before moving on towards the next line taking time to slap a few more soldiers to their senses while at the same time shouting inspiring words to keep them fighting. He's however broken out of his mission on making sure that the men don't lose their morale when his Lieutenant, Paco came running out from his position on the trench.

"General! The left flank is in danger of being overrun. Green skins have got into the trench and killed a quarter of the soldiers there. General!" reported the Filipino Lieutenant who looked worse for wear with his helmet off, the black hair mixed with mud and dirt from laying all day with their men on the trenches lending aid to the morale with their very example of not running away.

"Shit! Send a message to the Guard Corps assigned to look after the politicians. Tell Captain Julianos to reinforce the left flank. The enemy must not break through," advised Jame's cursing once more as another explosion sent two men flying in the air before landing on the ground in different pieces.

"Damn it! Medic! Remove those bodies immediately!" shouted James' trying his hard not to cringe as some of the men lost their breakfast at seeing pieces of their comrades.

"Fight damn you! Fight! Don't despair men!" encouraged James' letting off a burst of his newly acquired Mattock staggering an approaching Green skin before it was taken down by the rest of the bullets of the entrenched battalion.

"General," greeted Paul, one of the younger Majors newly promoted when Arcturus Station fell at James' when he plopped down on the trench to reload his weapon. "That order would have been easier to follow if more of us are alive," joked the Major before raising his pistol to let off a couple of shots across the trench.

James' merely grunted at the familiar joking words that he had gotten used of from the Canadian Major. "The Guard Corps is on their way," he muttered earning a laugh from the young officer beside him.

"That'll be the day General!"

The two however is distracted out of their conversation when a large explosion that came from one of the Abram tanks that are now a smoking inferno made two men lose their nerve as they abandoned their positon and weapons to run back inside the base.

"Fucking morons! Where are you going?!" James' cursed standing up from where he is laying to run after the position that the two left open. The two if possible ran even faster the moment their eyes laid on the furious Rear Admiral cursing at them.

Major Paul who had remained lying on the dirt merely spat on the ground beside him. "Get back here you cowards! The women here have bigger balls than you," his statement is only reinforced by the chuckles of the three female marines who heard it throwing jeers and insults at the two fleeing in terror.

"Shit assed cowards!" growled James' one more time before grabbing the sleeves of another Marine trying to make a break for it. Recognition instantly leaped at the eyes of James the moment the face of the soldier cleared to him despite the helmet covering his head.

"You?!" hissed James in venom, eyes glaring heatedly at the soldier in front of him. "You're not the Prime Minister's son are you? Stand and fight!" James' removed his hand from the exposed sleeve and that is all the panicking Marine needed to break away from the fuming Admiral as he made a furious dash towards the entrance of the base making James' fury rise even more.

Shooting his Mattock once at the general direction of the fleeing soldier, James is glad as the coward's running increased even more. "Son of a bitch!" James' muttered beneath his breathe simply as he turned his attention back to the fight trying to disregard the men falling down dead or wounded now and then every moment. However one wounded soldier completely caught his attention despite the rows of the dying and the dead.

"Don't be afraid! Fight to the Death!" roared the disabled soldier on one of the trenches trying his best to shout encouragement to his fellows despite the fact that his right knee has been shattered and only held together by strips of flesh and cracked bone. It's obvious that unless treated immediately, the wound would fester and the man would die either from blood loss or infection.

"Stay still son," chided James' crouching down behind the trench beside the wounded soldier making sure at first that his head is not poking out for any overexcited Greens skin to take a lucky shot at. "Has anybody applied medi-gel to your wound yet boy?" asked James' trying not to cringe at the sight of the wound mixing with bits of dirt and dust.

"No Admiral," coughed the young soldier, James immediately noticed the Lieutenant symbol on his cracked armor. "I-I've given it all to my men. They need it more than I do,"

"That's very noble of you soldier," James smiled trying hard not to let his face show the recognition about how critical the state of the person in front of him. "Now stay still and we'll be done in a moment,"

Activating his omni-tool, James activated the handheld injection of the medi-gel dispatch filling it with the familiar white foam before looking pointedly at the wounded soldier. "This will going to hurt,"

"Just get it over with Admiral," hissed the boy making James nod once before pushing the injection deep within the wound trying not to react with the boy's pained hiss as the medi-gel foam coated the open space of his wound sterilizing and causing it to clot.

"This will merely stop the bleeding, we need to get you out of here," informed James at the wounded soldier before turning his head to the tent where the paramedics stay. "MEDIC!"

"We're here General," it is Paul who arrived with two soldiers bearing the insignia of the medics on their shoulders.

"Get this man out of here safely. He needs immediate medical attention," ordered James with the two medics nodded before turning back to prepare the handheld stretcher that they had alongside them. James' took the time to grab the symbol of a fallen officer lying near them wiping the blood off his pants before pinning it at the chest armor of the young Lieutenant.

"Soldier, for gallantry and bravery in the field and in the name of the Systems Alliance through the power granted to me. I hereby promote you to Colonel," stated James patting the head of the coughing soldier who merely whispered a small word of thanks before fainting.

Sighing, James waved to the medics to bring the wounded man away. Taking his Mattock in hands, James emptied an entire clip at the direction of the green skins cursing under his breath as the large brutes merely absorbed the heavy duty rounds of the mattock like a sponge.

"Admiral! Admiral!" making sure to take a moment to reload his weapon, James' turned his head at the direction of the shouting which belonged to one of the couriers running back and forth across the army based on the trenches heading for him.

"You've got word for me?" asked the Admiral after the man skidded in front of him, the familiar blue and black design of the Alliance issued armor that he wore covered with mud and bits of yellow grass here and there sticking out in odd angles.

"Yes, General, the Guard Corps has arrived on the west flank per your orders and is currently standing by," reported the courier. "Also command wanted me to inform you that Alliance ships have finally arrived at the system and a couple of cruisers have managed to snuck past the Batarian blockade and are heading here now. The Prime Minister wants you informed that extraction would be commencing in an hour,"

"I see," nodded James' feeling the telltale sign of relief at the news though he seriously doubted whether they would survive the hour if the rate of the dying and the enemy doesn't change. Still, he's going to do his best.

"It's high time that they arrive here," chuckled James' humorlessly. "Go courier; make sure to inform every damned officer on this army. Goodness only knows that your news would be a welcome thing to hear compared to the screaming and chittering of this lot," to emphasize his point, Shepard let loose a volley of rounds which send two of the smaller green-like monsters holding crude knives off towards the side wounds smoking.

"Yes, admiral," the courier bowed once more before heading off with a rather more audible step than when he first came leaving James' alone to return on shouting encouragements to his men and leading by example.

However even as things started to shine a little brighter on Shepard's part of the line, the one left to Major Paul got worse by the minute as the battle progressed on despite the assurance that extraction is only an hour away.

"INCOMING!"

The sound of the massive explosion followed by bits and pieces of men flying certainly didn't bode well for the defenders as nearly every eye of the newly reinforced left flank peered to ascertain whatever it is that fired the shot. Their eyes however widened seeing the monstrosity slowly moving at them with the sound of a creaking metal, its turret moving towards the direction of the men inside the trench.

"Tank! They've got a goddamn tank!" shouted one soldier before exploding in a mess of gore as the tank began unleashing its anti-infantry round prompting the men to duck back inside their trench, the unlucky ones having either their shield broken or fall down dead.

"Keep em at it!" urged the Major kicking the men at their backsides as most of them preferred to hide instead to continue fighting. Already he could see the Green skins advancing behind their tanks shouting their familiar "WAAGH!" as the rate of fire from their line lessened.

"Goddamn it! Fire damn you else we're going to be overrun," cursed Paul pulling a couple of soldiers back to their knees even as they whimpered a protest before shutting up under the fierce glare of the officer.

"We can't beat them!" wailed one of the females beside him forcing Paul to backhand the unruly subordinate to keep her in line.

"Shut up! Or else….Oi! What are you doing?!" demanded the Major to one of the soldiers who is overextending his reach with his head out, a grenade launcher on his arms aimed at the tank. "Keep your head….,"

He never got to finish his sentence as one particular large "Dakka" smashed the head of the said soldier removing half of his head, helmet and all making Paul cringe and curse as his entire front of the helmet is covered with blood and bits of the deceased soldier.

"Son of a Bitch!" he cursed, frantically wiping the helmet HUD with his hands before a resounding explosion from somewhere practically threw the surprised Sergeant away off his feet, landing badly on his backside his ears ringing.

As he lay there on the mud though recovering and everything going eerily silent with his head spinning, Paul can only hear two sentences being thrown in a jumble through the radio of his helmet.

"Extraction ships are here!" and "It's the Admiral, he's dead! The fucking tank killed him and half of our men!" before everything went silent one more time.

..

..

..

 **Biel-Tan Craftworld Bridge**

Farseer Macha tried to resist on gritting her teeth on every ship that explodes on the horizon. She knew that every time one of those ships went up in flames, another dozen or more of her kin died despite their insistence that it is all for a cause they believed in. The fact that those Corsairs somehow entrusted their soulstones to them back before they make unbelievable suicide runs over Chaos ships to protect the large Craftworlds, is a balm for everyone's soul at least.

Another explosion made Macha practically grip her singing spear that her knuckles turned white when another transport is taken out despite the best efforts of the defending Corsairs on saving it.

"Communicator, tell those Imperial ships to divert some of their faster vessels on defending the fleeing transports. There's only so much the Corsair captains can do out there themselves on their own," ordered the Farseer to one of the Eldar sitting on the command post chairs which immediately scurried away with a bow.

"Damn this," cursed Macha beneath her breathe trying not to grimace in full view of the bridge's crew.

The trek towards the breach had been slow with the speed of the gargantum fleet reduced to the speed of the slowest Craftworld. Of course the Council is firmly aware that lessening their travel time is perilous at best and disastrous at worst; but every Eldar firmly agreed never to abandon their own brethren as long as they can help it despite the advice of Gabriel Angelos to use the slowest Craftworld as bait for the Forces of Chaos to prevent them from going after the main fleet. Macha literally blew a gasket on that during their meeting and it was only Farseer Indarion's quick interference that prevented Macha from ripping the scarred face of the Blood Raves Chapter Master with her nails.

Now they are reaping the price of their mercy and bonds of kinship.

With the massive fleet risking the pass over one of the fallen Segmentums of the Imperium, they are immediately assailed by hundreds of Chaos ships that now ruled the broken territories of the Imperium in groups of warbands that assailed one another for territory and rivalries. However with the sighting of the slow moving Eldar fleet, said warbands immediately gathered together and attacked the fleet mortally damaging the Craftworld Ulthera' one of the smaller ships at the edge of the fleet despite the best efforts of the Shadowhunters and Nightshade Destroyers to push off the attack.

Now Ulthera is nothing more than a burning husk being left behind even as hundreds of Eldar transports swarmed over its burning hull extracting civilians trapped inside. Dozens of Imperial ships belonging either to the Imperial Navy or the Astartes flit in and out trying to provide cover the smaller Eldar ships which is being escorted by Naiad Class Cruisers. Despite all this, the Chaos forces still nip at the escaping vessels and it took all of Macha's tactical genius to prevent the defeat turning to a complete route.

"Goddess, will anyone of us even survive to reach our journey's end?" Macha asked to herself just as another transport got hit by a torpedo exploding in a multitude of fire and dust.

..

..

..

 **Macha's Quarters**

Putting the last of the bowls on the wraithbone table, Ela Ashbel can't help but allow a small smile grace her lips as she fished out the last of the utensils beside it before stepping back to view her handiwork. It's a simple modest dinner she had made for her caretaker and for the former Farseer of Bleeding Tears, it is truly worthy of recognition.

"Now all that's needed to be done is to wait," muttered the Eldar to herself as she went back to the small kitchen space of Macha's room taking care not to break any of the utensils she had used for her cooking as she proceeded to wash it using the small supply of white sand used for scrubbing the pans and pots clean.

This is now Ela Ashbel's daily routine. Normally a menial work such as this isn't on the resume of a Farseer belonging rather to the lower classes of helpers and civilians who served the Eldar that dedicated their lives on following the different Paths presented on their way of life. For a Farseer, their station simply made them either too busy or too proud for such menial work and it is unheard for a Farseer to even touch a pan and do something tedious as washing clothes or cooking. They mostly dedicated their lives either meditating, taking care of knowing the ebbs of the future or learning with more experienced Farseers on leading their cadre of Eldar warriors assigned each to them correctly.

At least that's the social norm for any Eldar who are taking the dangerous life of the Paths given. Ela Ashbel though and most of her kin are different.

With their Craftworld gone and stuck on that green planet, the Eldar that survived the fall of her Craftworld have adopted and lost much of the renowned pride and arrogance that their race is well-known of. With their numbers so few and reduced from millions to a mere hundreds, everyone have helped each other as they survived on that world and other than their Seer Council which became the de facto leader of their people, no one is above another as they survived on that world, warrior or civilian.

For a Craftworld Eldar, especially civilian ones, staying on a planet is a big no-no. They had none of the protection that a Craftworld can give them, the automated defenses created by the artisans that designed the massive ark ships since the fall, the secure thought that they had a home where they are safe and most importantly, the assurance of the Infinity Circuit unto which their souls might be preserved.

Ela Ashbel's people had none of that. They had braved the wilds of that green planet, surviving despite the difficult odds set unto them. Every now and then they had to fight off wild animals, human pirates and Eldar corsairs that raided the small ramshackle settlement they managed to set up kidnapping a little of their numbers every time. Starvation is also a problem when the regular foraging groups that wandered to find food for everyone would be stopped with a storm or other similar problems. Disease became rampant and with the lack of a Craftworld that had automated bacteria set on it designed for Eldar bodies, many are always lying sick on beds. But they endured, gods only know how, but they did and every Eldar of her people there became self-sufficient with personal skills on how to look out for themselves.

The familiar sound of the door opening made Ela Ashbel immediately turn from where she is working to greet her caretaker. It took her quite a time, but she made enough progress on being comfortable around the cold Farseer that she now didn't fear a stab at the back or having her head cut off as she first feared when Macha took her as a ward.

"Farseer," greeted Ela Ashbel with a small bow in recognition of the station that Macha held the moment she saw the familiar red robes enter her vision.

"Ela," Macha responded in her usual cold tone removing her robes before handing it to Ela Ashbel who immediately stepped away bringing the attire to the space where some of the aides would be picking up for later for washing and at the same time giving Macha space to change in privacy.

She had been Macha's personal servant ever since she had relaxed around the red-head Farseer, not out of fear or orders mind you, but because of boredom. Being a warrior herself, Ela Ashbel never felt at ease on sitting around doing nothing but sleeping on the bed. The only reason she remained that way back at Craftworld Iyanden was the fact that everyone is out to hurt or shame her literally every time she stepped out of her room. With Macha's Spartan lifestyle of a room, Ela Ashbel made it a personal mission to brighten the red-head Farseer's living quarters. To say that Macha was surprised when she entered her quarters one day and found out that the entire place is redecorated with extra furniture, paintings on the walls; vases of flowers sitting on the tables throwing off a good aroma scent throughout the place. Macha may not have said anything good or bad to Ela Ashbel that day but one could see that she genuinely appreciated the lady's touch on her quarters with the way the familiar stress lines that adorned her face soften every time she returned. All in all it filled Ela Ashbel's day running around doing maintenance and cooking on Macha's room despite the Farseer's insistence that the Artisans can handle the day to day food requirements.

"Ela, would you mind joining me," Macha's voice brought the blonde Eldar's thoughts back to the present as she hurried back at the side of her caretaker whom had donned a brown homespun dress (that Ela Ashbel also made since Macha had robes for her entire wardrobe) compared to her regular attire that did little to hide the curves of the red-headed beauty in front of her. The familiar bun of her hair is also missing with the locks falling freely like streams down her back. She is currently sitting on the table with the food that Ela prepared before.

"Yes Farseer?" asked Ela bowing once more as she entered.

A wry smile merely adorned Macha's face as she patted the seat beside her. "Enough with the formalities Ela, I'm back here and it's refreshing to hear my name without the added title attached unto it. Come join me,"

Walking nimbly beside her caretaker taking care that her white dress would not touch anything of the food that she made, Ela Ashbel sat down and did not fail to notice the amused look that lighted on Macha's eyes with her nervousness.

"Relax Ela, come eat. It's only right that you consume some of the things that you have made," urged Macha making Ela's eyes widen at the uncharacteristic attitude that the Farseer is showing though she didn't voice it at all. Taking one of the bowls, Ela Ashbel filled it with the mushroom soup that she made before taking a small sip keeping an eye on her caretaker who seemed to genuinely like her cooking more than usual as she proceeded from the soup to the stew with reckless abandon that alarmed Ela Ashbel quite a bit.

"You know, I've never thanked you all these time for cooking for me, and keeping my room beautiful you know," spoke Macha between bites not noticing that Ela Ashbel had stopped eating whatsoever as she focused with sharpened eyes at the eating Farseer. "I've never asked you to do it, but you still do it. I'm not sure if I should be grateful or worried," she rambled on. "Those pricks never obviously understood you. That sacrifice you made, that's one of the bravest things that I have ever heard someone had done. Not even I would have been able to do it if push comes to shove, but you, you made the ultimate sacrifice our gender would be able to do. You should be honored and not scorned. Oh how I wish I could help you more and give you the reward you've deserved instead of hiding you out here as my personal cook and slave. It must be me being simply selfish. I'm sorry Ela, I'm so sorry for not trying even more,"

Macha's ramblings however is caught short when Ela Ashbel gripped the forearm of the Farseer harshly forcing Macha to drop the fork she is holding and pull her head which had been staring at the plate for the last minute or so as she poured her out to face Ela Ashbel's eyes. The former Farseer of Bleeding Tears however can't stop the gasp that left her lips as she instantly saw the red-rimmed eyes of Macha.

"Macha…I meant Honored Farseer, are you crying?" asked Ela Ashbel horrified and unable to believe that the stern Farseer which had stood unflinching even when facing Gabriel Angelos on single battle with his honor guard alongside him is crying.

"No, no," denied Macha trying to wipe the tears furiously with the sleeves of her dress. "This is nothing, just wraithbone dust that got in my eyes when I passed some of the Bonesingers trying to repair a damaged portion of the ship,"

If not for the fact that Ela Ashbel is downright worried and horrified that Macha is crying, she would have cooed at how cute the pretty red-head is with her horrible lying. As it is, Ela Ashbel simply pulled Macha to a hug that the red-head Farseer immediately melted into as she sobbed in instinct against Ela Ashbel's chest, wetting the soft white fabric of the former Farseer, holding on as if her very life depended on it.

"What happened?" asked Ela Ashbel once the loud sobbing of her caretaker lessened a bit.

"We-we've lost Ulthera, the entire Craftworld Ela is gone Ela and only forty percent of the transports had made it in time back to our docks despite my best efforts. I-I failed them all Ela. All those souls…I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry,"

"Shh…it's alright. It's not your fault," patted the former Farseer unable to stop her own tears as her heart break at the news that so many again of their people were lost. Not only the living ones but the ones also interred on the Infinity Circuit that is lost with the Craftworld. Now that Macha mentioned it, Ela Ashbel could hear the screams of the lost souls being devoured by Slaanesh in the Void through her connection with the Warp. No wonder Macha lost it terribly.

"It is, I should have been better, I should have been cleverer, but all I managed to do is add even more deaths. I'm a failure Ela, I'm so sorry,"

"It's not your fault Macha. You are one of our best. I doubt even anyone else would have suited better as the commander of that battle. Don't blame yourself,"

"But all those that are lost," pointed out the crying Farseer. "It's all because of—Hmmph!"

Macha never finished her sentence as her eyes widened like saucers when a pair of soft hands grabbed the edge of her face sternly and something soft and wet immediately is instantly recognized by her lips. All thoughts of war and death immediately left the Farseer's mind as instinct went into overdrive and before she knew what she is doing, she is hauling the white clad figure she could see through hazy eyes filled with tears to her bedroom, throwing it on the bed before attacking the lips of the said person again with a hunger that surprised even her. However as common sense started to flood back and Macha slowly got horrified at what she is doing and started to pull away, same hands that started everything stopped her.

"Let me help you forget tonight Honored Farseer the only way I can," offered the gentle voice through her psyche.

With her mind already stressed to breaking point, Macha's reluctance faded into thin air as she let herself loose on the body below her and let nature take its course.

..

..

..

 _Omake:_

At least until a hole opened on her bedroom surprising the two Eldar who immediately became terrified when a monster that looked somewhat of a crossbreed between a male and a female appeared carrying what seemed to be a white-haired man minus one arm with its tentacles.

"HELLO BITCHES! THANKS FOR INVITING ME. LADY SLAANESH AT YOUR DISPOSAL AND HER NEW TOY, JIRAIYA, THE SUPER COME AND LET'S ORGY!"

The Super Perverts and the two Farseers cry for help are heard by no one as the three are subjected to Slaanesh's Orgy parties.

..

..

..

 **Hello, so another Chappie done. Im hurrying the timeline by the way so I can get to the part where the main ideas of my story will come. Please Review by the way. And yes, Ela mated with Macha. Ughh…why does it sound so wrong when I say it?**

 **PS: Im sorry if Im not good enough with the weapons and uniform and stuff like that. Im a girl and I had no idea what is what even when you try to help me at reviews hihihihi**

 **PS: Next chappie will be back at the Imperium. And yes, Papa Shepard's dead.**

 **PS: The battle scene is based on the "Heneral Luna" movie I've seen on my DVD. It's a great movie by the way, no CGI and shit like that. hihihihi**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

" _To consort with a heretic is to endanger one's purity, but to lie to an Inquisitor is to forfeit your soul,"_

 _-Inquisitor Alistair_

..

..

..

 **Planet Lucius, Home of the Lucii**

"Father,"

Regis slowly looked up from where he is lying letting his mouth move itself into a wry smile as he saw his heir and eldest son approach him looking worried as he sat at the chair beside the ornate bed that Regis is resting at placing a hand on his father's shoulders.

"My son, you don't mind helping up an old man sit on his bed won't you?" spoke Regis making both of them chuckle as the prince of Lucius pulled his father to a sitting position leaning heavily at the back of the bed, the thick blankets that have kept Regis warm falling into his lap.

"You know, we don't have been having lots of time like this you know my boy, bonding I mean," spoke the old king looking fondly at his heir who is every bit the fine King that Regis expected him to be when he was first born.

An amused smirk immediately filled the face of Lucius' next king as he leaned back on his own chair with legs crossed in a formal position. "Well it's not I who had decided to fall ill the moment I arrived from that peace treaty accord you went to father. Oh, what did you say again when you left? "Don't worry son, its only be a sign of paper and pen and no fighting whatsoever would happen" Well it looks like you have been proven wrong again…Father,"

Despite himself, Regis can't stop the small chuckle that left his lips at the words of his heir. "Too true my boy," before coughing hard as the familiar tickle knocked on his throat forcing the old king to a coughing fit before someone handed a glass of water to his frail hands making the old king mutter a small thanks as he drank the beverage, quite glad at how it soothed his sore throat.

"You really should have not overused the ring Father," chided his son with a disapproving tone. "You know as well as I do that you are not strong enough to wield the power that our ancestors left behind,"

"I'm strong enough," a raised eyebrow merely answered the old king's protest making him grumble as he leaned back on his pillows in surrender. "Fine, I'm old and not as young as I used to be,"

"Good, please do be careful on your use of that father. Lunafreya already had to box my ears urging me to scold you. And she had already have half a mind to come here herself and do it personally if I haven't managed to convince her otherwise,"

Despite himself, Regis shivered. His daughter-in-law is one of the most temperamental women he had the unlucky to meet. Sure the girl can be sweet and kind to a fault, but when irritated and pissed off, she is worse than an Astartes of the Blood Feathers in one of their rages. Last time he and Noctis planned to have a night party that involved lots of alcohol and inviting half the city males, Lunafrey had caught them red-handed and let's just say that for the sake of everyon's ego, not one of the attendees wished to forget how the princess literally threw everyone's asses out of the window. In fact life at the palace grew to a calm routine with Lunafreya handling things while his son handled the training Regis gave him to one day take the mantle as a King of the Lucii.

"So, you're going to the Council at Roma for later?" asked Regis curiously looking at the formal attire that his son is wearing. He is every bit the prince and man that the Lucii would be proud of.

"As ready as I can be I guess," shrugged the prince hiding his nervousness though Regis didn't miss it. "Are you sure that I would be ready to meet the other members of the Triumvate father? Not that I'm questioning your decision, it's just that this is my first time attending on my own and this council isn't exactly like one of the boring ones that you are regularly bringing me at. This is a war council father and forgive me for protesting that I don't feel like I'm up for the job on throwing my opinions around,"

"Oh you're more than ready for it," waved off Regis. "Besides it's not like you're alone. Lunafreya's going with you and your godfather Constantine would also be present there,"

"As a governor and not as my godfather," pointed out the prince with a small scowl.

"Governor or not, he's still going to watch over you," snorted the King. "Besides, you don't really expect me to haul myself off the bed with my current condition don't you?"

"I guess not," grumbled the Prince. "Though you could still appear in a hologram transmitter for the meeting if you wanted to,"

Regis only laughed at the excuse of his son. "My son, Primarch Sanguinis and Lady Laerys with her lover would be present at the Council. We can't afford the Son and Daughter of our deities anything less than the proper respect they deserve. Besides, I know that your brother Deimos would avoid the chance of seeing Farseer Laerys personally,"

"Don't remind me, he has been having wet dreams of Isha's daughter for the past five years," grumbled the heir of the Lucii before standing up. "Well father, I guess I should be going now. I'll visit you soon tonight at dinner when I would return. And about what we discussed before by the way…,"

"They agreed?" asked Regis now interested fully.

"Yes, though many are confused," answered his son. "It's not every day that anyone would want an Eldar corpse. And the pain is fresh….even for me," he finished in a somber tone.

"Just do it son," said the King in a comforting tone. "I may be old but I have a few tricks yet left in my sleeve that could right things,"

"Very well, I'll see you later old man,"

"And you too my dear boy. Good luck on the meeting, Prince Noctis, heir of the throne of Lucius,"

..

..

..

 **Somewhere just Outside Earth**

"Are you sure they're coming?"

"To be honest? No. But they saved our representative and the message she had brought from them tells us that we are supposed to meet them here,"

"It might be a trap,"

"That's the reason why we are chosen after all. We're expendable,"

"Fuck, I guess there's no crying over spilled milk then. I just wished that I haven't bought those turtles,"

"What?"

"I bought some wee baby turtles from a pet shop two nights before for a pet. Oh don't look at me like that, I'm allergic to cats and I'm far too busy and always away from home to be fair for a dog. So I bought some turtles,"

"You're weird Major,"

"I probably killed them,"

" _Warning! Warning! Anomaly detected!"_

"Well I guess that would be our guests then. Man up Major Beckett. With any luck, we probably won't be killed,"

"You're really a pessimist you know that,"

" _Communication connected, standby to receive video message,"_

"Well let's hear it," John Grisshom coughed straightening his uniform as he faced the cameras stationed at the inside of the shuttle. It did not take long before the black screen changed and showed the picture of that of a human wearing a uniform of black with gold stitches and an emblem of a two headed eagle on it. There's also a large brooch on his right chest with an "I" overlapping that of a skull design. Like them he is neatly cleaned and shaved.

"Greetings representatives, I am Inquisitor Gilian of the Ordo Inquisitorium. May I assume that you two are the ones I am expecting to meet here and not random civilians I will blast out of the sky?"

Representative John Grisshom only laughed at the jibe despite the whimper of fear that his companion made. "Affirmative Inquisitor, I am Representative John Grisshom, leading professor of the Research for Biotics Program that the Systems Alliance had. With me is Major Beckett, a renowned medical officer of Australia. In behalf of the Systems Alliance, we wish to thank you for rescuing our representative from the terrorist cell Cerberus and for bringing her back,"

"You're welcome, now straight to business. Representative are you sure that this place you are currently in is shrouded and undetected?" asked the Inquisitor.

"Yes Inqusitor, space storms have occurred here a while ago and for the next three hours, this part of space would be invisible for all satellites and ships,"

"Good, I'm bringing my ship in. We have a lot to discuss representative in behalf of our two governments," And just like that the communication terminated.

"What does he mean he's bringing his ship in?" asked Beckett only to squawk in protest as out of nowhere a rip in space appeared disgorging a two kilometer ship armed to the teeth with big-assed with the bigh "I" design on its side; compared to it, the small shuttle that the two representatives had looked like a gnat.

"That is one big fucking ship,"

..

..

..

 **Immaterium, the Emperor's and Isha's Cottage**

"That was…,"

"Awesome? Mind blowing? No words can describe how beautiful you are my love,"

Isha just rolled her eyes at her Companion as her body fell upon his wider one naked as the day they are made. Inhaling the scent of her Companion, the Eldar goddess can't help the small purr that left her lips as his broad strong arms encircled her back hugging her to him.

"I love you my love," muttered John so sweetly to her ear and Isha can't help the small giggle that left her lips as she lifted her head from its side position to look into his face and lean in to steal a heated kiss that made the ends of her toes curl.

"Careful my love," chided John as they broke apart. "Keep on doing that and we'll never leave this bed for the remainder of the day,"

"Hmmff…spoilsport," the Eldar goddess snorted as she resumed lying in relaxation at the chest of her Companion. "Don't tell me you're tired of me already? Sanguinis and Laerys just left, you know as well as I do that we can't have our private time when the two are around. Why haven't you made the house soundproof anyway my love?"

"I'll never tire of you Isha," snorted the Emperor. "Even when I'm asleep, you are all that I dream of. You're like a drug that kept on pervading my senses. The Imperials that have died back at our old timeline must be rolling on their graves knowing that their almighty Emperor is sleeping with the goddess with one of their mortal enemies,"

"They can roll as long as they want. I'm not letting go of you. Not now, not ever. You know, I never thanked you by the way for arriving in my life and making me your partner. I…I don't want to be alone again," said Isha in a soft tone prompting her lover to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You have thanked me more than enough my love. Being simply there and having Sanguinis as our blood child is more than I could ask for. Not to mention that you also handpicked me a beautiful daughter that I had to keep an eye out all the time. Besides, I should be the one thanking you with the Companionship. You had no idea how uncomfortable sitting on a chair is without moving for Millenia. My son there have completely neglected to put cushions on it before trapping me there,"

Isha only snorted at the words of her Companion. "You're the one who asked to be put there. Don't go pinning the blame on anyone else,"

"I guess you're right. Sooooo….want to go another round?" asked John mischievously, Isha gasping as she felt his hands massaging the globes in her chest again sending shockwaves between her legs. Glaring at the Emperor who merely returned the glare with an innocent look though his hands did not leave their ministrations.

"You're insatiable you know that?" growled Isha as she found herself pinned beneath him again.

John merely smiled at her lopsidedly. "I try my dear, I try,"

And nature continued its course.

..

..

..

 **Planet Valdaris- Edge of Triumvate Space.**

For Warlock Alleia, it is a simple day. Go in, go out, go to the training grounds to check on the ten man squad that is the primary defense of the small colony, do some patrols, retire and change to her usual civilian garb before mingling with the locals. The colony made up of at least three hundred colonists, combination of Exodites and Craftworld Eldar is one of the newly set up ones at the edge of unexplored zone of Triumvate space. With the news a week ago of the declaration of war of the Citadel species with the Triumvate Alliance, she and those same like-minded as her have migrated here to escape the incoming war.

For Alleia, the beautiful garden planet is already starting to feel like home. It is full of life and vegetation with hundreds of streams that coursed through the forests surrounding the open clearing that the Eldar immigrants have set their tents at the moment. Wildlife is as local as it gets for her. There are some kind of deer like creatures with snouts instead of noses and the usual small predator that flits in through the trees but avoid the settlement at all costs. All in all it is a peaceful planet that held none of the war preparations that the Imperium seemed to mobilize on all planets. Alleia may not hate the former _Mon-Keighs_ of the Imperium, but she sure as hell doesn't like them. At the mention of war, they all seemed to transform into blood hounds that had caught a scent.

On this planet Alleia believed she could provide a peaceful life for her sister, Arya and hopefully avoid her choosing the Path of Kaine like she did. Taking a spoonful of the soup in front of her that is her lunch, the Warlock's eyebrows however furrowed as she noticed the crowd on the streets outside muttering loudly while pointing something at the sky.

A frown marring her features and trepidation tightening on her chest, Alleia picked up her weapon abandoning her food as she walked outside to see whatever it is that is causing the commotion. It is not uncommon for arguments to break out from civvies every now and then after all. However she felt her eye widen and her heart clench in fear as drop ship after drop ship enter the planet's atmosphere bearing none of the familiar symbols she is aware of that the Triumvate had, but a black and yellow design that chilled her to the core as the realization sets in that the colony is being invaded.

..

..

..

 **Haven Spire, orbit Acheron's Second Moon.**

"Hierarch Kaldalis, it's good to see you again," greeted Constantine shaking the hand of the Protoss head of state who as usual, entered with all his diamond pomp glory side by side with two of his Zealot Bodyguards and Selendis with him.

"I can share the same sentiment Governor," replied the Hierach with a nod letting go of Constantine's hands which despite the Adamantium gloves, are still a lot smaller compared with the hands of a Protoss. His blue eyes immediately locked however to the suited person trailing behind Constantine.

"Though I must say Governor that I do not have the pleasure on knowing your Companion,"

"Of course Hierarch," Constantine gestured for his godson to step forward which he did with a gulp followed by his betrothed who looked a lot calmer than him who is practically shaking in his feet as he stood looking up to the taller Protoss. "This is my godson, Prince Noctis, heir of the Lucian crown and firstborn son of King Regis. And the lady beside him is his betrothed, Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, one of the most distinguished Psykers that the Imperium has ever seen for a decade,"

"Hmm," Constantine watched in a fair bit of amusement as the Protoss Hierarch scrutinized his godson who is practically shaking on his boots under the fierce glare of the war freak Templar. "He's got a good character, strong will and not a bad mind either," spoke the Protoss as he returned to his previous spot. "Though I must say that he's got a very addictive interest on the rear end of his betrothed, but that's acceptable I guess. Mates tend to do that after all,"

It is impossible to ascertain then who is redder as the two youngsters blushed at the implication of the Hierarch's words. Noctis went a complete shade of crimson and the stoic and formal princess for the first time in her life lost her composure as her hand went automatically to cover her bum. The two are absolutely avoiding each other's eyes making them even look more adorable than before.

"I daresay he's got potential though time will tell if he would make a good king," continued the Protoss not caring that the two in front of him are staring at the floor as if wishing that it would come up and swallow them, only if to disappear. "It's good to make your acquaintance Prince Noctis," the Hierarch raised a hand towards the young Prince.

Constantine watched the awed and slightly incredulous look that marred Noctis' face as he stared at the open palm of the Protoss Hierarch. He knew that he should simply let it be, understandings like these must be left alone after all.

"I never thought you'd understand human traditons…sir," spoke Noctis for the first time and if it is possible, the Hierarch would have smiled if he had a mouth.

"I took the time to study your traditions for better understanding, though it is Executor Selendis who pushed me into that one," a small mental cough is heard by everyone as the female Protoss behind Kaldalis' eyes narrowed. "Though I believe it is your custom to shake the hands of one that is considered a friend, is it not?"

Spectating between the two, Constantine can't even be more proud of his godson as he shook hands with the Protoss Hierarch, it seems just yesterday that he had watched his old friend Regis doing the same thing two decades ago when the Imperium at the behest of the Eldar of Atailoc met the Protoss face to face. Despite himself Constantine can't help but smile wryly as he compared what would have happened if they are still back at the Imperium. They would have shot the first Protoss they met and declared war next. It was a daily terror after all with them being friends with the Exodites at their system before alongside the Craftworld Eldar of Atailoc. Thankfully the system is isolated enough that the Inquisition never came poking around. Any Inquisitor would have deemed them Heretics at first sight and would have no qualms ordering the lot of them executed. Now look at them shaking hands with aliens and earning the trust of the Craftworld Eldar which would have a snowball's chance in hell from the past.

Releasing each other's hands, Constantine watched in silence as the Hierarch Kaldalis left them, striding forwards into the room as cool as he came with Selendis offering a stiff nod at them, her eyes narrowing though as it landed on him. The Governor of Roma can't help the unconscious flinch that followed. His eyes went immediately to the gorgeous pale legs of the Protoss Executor and the gulp of fear is almost audible as he clearly felt the Executor mind-rape his brain as clean as day, exposing his thoughts to her head in open air.

"Governor," the Protoss Executor greeted frostily and if glares could kill, Constantine would be dead ten times over as the sharpness of the Protoss' eyes is enough to melt polar ice caps. Constantine is just glad that the son of Regis didn't say anything but blink at him confused and back at the disappearing form of the Executor entering the massive chambers of the Tiumvate Council hall following the Hierarch.

Wishing that his crush on the elegant, dangerous Protoss would die down, Constantine followed after them, letting the familiar open space and lights of the Hall create astonished gasps to the youngsters at his back as he strode in. Already the Eldar representative, Amondeer and a stone-faced Laetri is present at their raised alcoves already with the Protoss almost seated at theirs. Waving his hand at Noctis and Lunafreya to follow him, Constantine approached the empty dais bearing the familiar banners of the Imperium fluttering inside the hollowed hall, taking the usual place he is taking when attending meetings such as this while Noctis took the smaller seat alongside his betrothed that belonged to his father.

"I call this emergency meeting into order," the booming voice of the son of the Emperor echoed across the large hall easily making every eye in the room turn towards the higher dais at the middle where the Primarch, Sanguinis in all his golden glory stood with wings aloft alongside his beautiful adopted sister wearing the familiar Farseer robes holding hand in hand with what seemed to be a nervous looking Eldar who looked bearably uncomfortable as every eye scrutinized her despite the expensive silk dress of blue she is wearing.

"Very well, I'll get straight to the point to everyone who had come here in attendance. We are at war with people. We are at war with an entire galaxy at the height of its power and there's no denying that," spoke Kaldalis, projecting his thoughts to everyone on attendance.

"Is there no way to make an accord to achieve a modicum of peace?" asked Amondeer ignoring the sharp glance that his companion Farseer gave him. "Not being a coward of course, I know that we have superior weapons and more experienced soldiers, but the losses we are sure to take would be horrendously grievous. Aren't lives continuing more important than our pride as an Alliance?"

"I believe all paths of peace at the moment is closed Farseer," interjected Constantine bringing everyone's attention to him. "They started this, remember? We do not want this war but some of them obviously do. I know that the bird-heads haven't truly forgotten the wounded pride that we have inflicted at them when they are defeated at Astranaar. If I would take a bet, I would say that they are the one that pulled the move on the attempted assassination of Captain Alana and her unborn child and the murder of Seer trainee, Malia of Daltyr. I side with what Kaldalis has to say, war is already inevitable and all we can do is to prepare for it. Even now, the Inquisition agents that have been planted across the major installations of the Citadel community are reporting massive movement of ships and supplies. There's no question that they are mobilizing, the only question is when?"

"And do your agents have the opinions of other factions of the Citadel community Governor?" asked Sanguinis.

"Indeed they do Primarch, the Volus are obviously supporting the war effort since war means more business for the greedy bastards, the other client races have no choice but also to follow up although reluctantly. And I believe that all of you would be surprised by this news, but the Asari, Batarians and the Systems Alliance, seemed to prefer not entering this war at all,"

"Really?"

"Yes, the Asari since according to general rumors that the Turians started this problem and they should be the one to fix it. They're not contributing any of their ships and soldiers, but they are sharing with the funds weight though. The Batarians however is currently on guerilla warfare with the Systems Alliance thanks to our attack on their home world with them blaming the Alliance responsible because of it. However it seems that the humans at least are the current ones only friendly with us at the moment. Our ambassadors through the Inquisition is currently engaged on peace talks with their leaders and it helped that we managed to rescue their abducted Ambassador that visited us here a couple of months ago by a human terrorist organization,"

"Hmmm…that's good news I would say Governor. However the fact remains that we are almost at war with almost the entire galaxy and let's be frank with what we have compared to them? All we've got is simply small interlocked systems standing side by side at the far edge of the galaxy and half of it empty even with the Triumvate as a whole. I'm being a realist, but can we really win this war?" Farseer Amondeer pointed out. Never let it be known that the head Farseer of Atailoc is a coward. He's logical and pride had nothing to do with it. Whereas other Eldar see their superiority and high complex, the head Farseer see things as they really are. That's what made him so successful on driving the invading Imperium from the Craftworld before Atailoc entered Helena System back at their old timeline.

However everyone ended up silent as the truth on what the Farseer had said struck true. The Triumvate is strong, strong enough to stand and fight against the Citadel community on an even ground. However despite its strength, it cannot yet compare to its previous strength like before at the old era. Sure The Emperor and Isha is present here, but religion is no guarantee that they would intervene; especially with the (no one knowing) fact that the Emperor is not at his full power.

"You're right," everyone turned at the source of the voice which belonged to Sanguinis looking at every single one of them in the eyes. "We are just one glitch compared to the entire galactic community here, and not at full power at that. But here we are, Forty-Five years ever since we started our new lives here and past anyone that we have ever known back from our previous lives. Our old wars are gone; the former lives that we had hating each other and killing one another are gone. The worlds we knew have moved on and the ideals that we have believed in before we came here are ashes into the wind. And now…," green eyes turned golden as it stared at every face in the room. "…all that we have are the faces that are now standing beside us, and the duty that defines us. A duty that binds us to protect our home, to protect the very lives we have built from the ground up since we have arrived here; to protect the second chance that my father had given his all for us to make things right after battle after battle throughout history that led us here now standing side by side….together," This time Sanguinis stared straight at the head Farseer of Atailoc.

"Where you see one small glitch of the galaxy Farseer Amondeer, I see brothers, sisters, family. Courage echoing through the stars of a million heroes and patriots whom I'll bet my life would swear to fight their way through hell before they ever, ever turn their backs and run. And where you see a half strengthened united Triumvate…I see hope….and determination to fight for our homes. And that my friend is always worth fighting for! We're going to war people! And we're going to win or die trying! If we let these _Xenos_ trample us leaders aside, then we leave our people at the mercy of opportunists, betrayers and liars. So no Farseer Amondeer, there will be no peace today. If they want war, we'll give them war! Let every planet and every outpost of the entire Triumvate hear the news. War is at our doorstep. Let every soldier that can hold a gun, let every Eldar that can hold a blade and let every Protoss that had a heart of steel rise up to defend our homes. These monsters plan to come here to destroy us, we'll give them a taste of what our galaxy before can conjure,"

..

..

..

 **Hammer of Macragge**

The sound of guns echoing through the empty void of space sounded eerily loud even through the cockpit of the Frigate ship of the Ultramarines as its heavy anti-aircraft weapons tried to take as much of the incoming fighters trying to flank the lumbering Craftworlds at the rear of the column that it is charged to protect.

"Tavius, get those guns back online," ordered Titus sitting on the commanding chair as another explosion came close, too close at the bridge earning dozens of alarms throughout the monitors.

"Breaches hull at sector nineteen, six and ten,"

"Multiple overloads at deck three, request Servitors,"

"Where are we at that massive breach on Sector seventeen brother?" asked Titus at the Techmarine Pelagius tapping aggressively at the console in front of him.

"Emergency repairs, sixty seconds," the monotone voice drawled before another explosion erupted at the front of the ship sending wires short-circuiting at the top of the bridge.

"Starboard cannons down, shifting to Lasers,"

"Damn it! Focus fire all batteries. I want torpedoes flying in the air and straight to that carrier dropping these fighters around us like flies," ordered Titus before turning back to Pelagius.

"How long can we keep up this stalling brother?"

"Not long, we're losing too many guns Captain. If we don't get reinforcements, it will be over soon," the ever familiar stoic reply responded.

"Damn it!" Titus cursed once more, his pride as a Space Marine warring with the need that they're going to explode after a dozen more direct hits.

"Brother Pelagius, get me a secure line to the nearest Eldar ships. We're going to need their help if we plan to win this battle and keep their Craftworlds secure,"

..

..

..

 **Finally, another Chappie done. Please like and review. Sorry if I don't write more AN. Im just so damn tired hihihihi the more the reviews, the happier Ill be hihihihi That's 5K words at least per chapter guys. Its not easy to write.**

 **PS: next chapter, the war starts and bits of here and there mentions of Shepard triplets. Yes, Three Shepards will be here on this story, and no. There is no Master Chief.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

" _No sacrifice is worth it, all for the sake of defending my home,"_

 _-Warlock Alleia of Atailoc_

..

..

..

 **Planet Valdaris, Edge of Triumvate Space-Former Chieftain's Tent**

"Sir, we've finished rounding up all the locals and have the scientists began picking experiment samples that the Illusive Man wanted us to round up sir,"

"Good, and what about Aria's mercenaries?"

"Executed and burned as per ordered sir. False transmissions have also been set out to the fleet above letting them know that their comrades have been sent to the jungle in pursuit of enemy trappers that had offered a mediocre of resistance during our invasion. They are none the wiser that their fellows are already gone sir,"

"Exemplary work Lieutenant. Keep up the good work. Assign your men to do regular perimeter rounds at the edge of this rundown colony. I want nothing moving without us knowing Lieutenant. Once you're done, haul your ass here and have some samples of the locals that we captured, they're really…..exquisite,"

"I will sir, thank you. Lieutenant Sanders out,"

Tapping the comms off of his earpiece, self-proclaimed General Draven of the Expedition fleet leading this raid against the small colony smiled as his hand went automatically to fondle the tight rear end of an Eldar Banshee chained to the pole of the tent next to his raised chair, ignoring her small whimpers of protest through her gag.

Letting his eyes look over the small colony where his men are herding the locals like frightened sheep, executing the majority of those whom the scientists don't need and dragging the ones whom they are planning to have fun with to small houses, the general of the Cerberus fleet chuckled to himself as his groping of the Banshee grew rougher.

It had been pathetically easy to for their invasion. Unlike the regular ships that used relays for travel throughout the galaxy. He and his men alongside some of the most brilliant minds of Cerberus have braved the void in order to skip out whatever defenses of the Triumvate set over the relay and arrived here at the edge of empty space to finish their mission on acquiring samples of technology and prisoners for experimentation and entertainment that they are planning to bring back. The Illusive Man himself handpicked Draven's expedition members, being the worst of the worst that humanity had to offer and are more interested on the loot and the beauties that they may fuck once they arrived here. They had proven efficient as the mad dogs of the human race massacred most of the entire colony without remorse, husbands, wives and children in cold blood once the colony surrendered after a few drops of orbital bombing. Draven himself had executed the guards himself and had reserved their female captain and other two females for himself as his men ran around wreaking havoc and fun on the settlement before their time expires that they need to get out.

Slapping the firm ass of the beautiful alien once more, enjoying at how it jiggled through the skin tight suit the slut alien wore, Draven turned to the guard waiting at the edge of his tent.

"Pull that squad leader of theirs off the bath we offered her and bring her to me, unspoiled and only in her towel. I plan to make her spill her secrets now,"

..

..

..

 **Planet Valdaris, Edge of Triumvate Space- Outside Houses Patrol**

Timothy gritted his teeth for what could only be a hundredth time as he passed another house where the sound of a female's musical voice begging to stop in another language are heard through the grunts and the moans of the Cerberus soldier inside their with her. The urge to stomp down the door and blast some heads to stop the heinous act that is being observed inside is so strong if not for Paul, Timothy's partner on his rounds placed a hand on his shoulders looking him in the eye before shaking his head.

"This is wrong," the young Lieutenant muttered more to himself and to his companion in a faint protest, taking one more time to look at the locked house where the sounds are even more getting intense before walking off in the opposite direction as fast as his feet could carry him.

Of course he knew that Paul is correct. The only reason that Timothy had been joined on this expedition is due to the fact that he's one of Cerberus' best sniper and tracker agents despite his tender age of nineteen. It did not escape his notice that the majority of the soldiers which had been assigned to this mission are the worst kind that humanity had to offer, preferring more to be greedy bastards than living for the ideals of Cerberus which he believed in. However it did not even occur to his wildest dreams that their leader of this expedition practically ordered them to have some "fun" with the locals.

Shaking his head, Timothy merely gripped the Widow rifle tighter on his hands as he continued his rounds. They're supposed to be better than all the aliens, a shining example among the stars, not here taking advantage of a small colony and taking their women like brothel whores. Every part of him is screaming to stop the madness all over the colony, but the realistic part of his brain knew that he's going to be so dead if he goes against the bastards, that are supposed to be his comrades on this mission.

"Clink…clink..clink,"

Timothy whipped up the sniper rifle faster than the eye could blink at the direction of the sound, which is a small wooden one with intricate designs. Wishing that his round partner would show up, Timothy slowly walked into it and gently eased the unlocked door open, ready to shoot anyone that would come to attack him. However the conscience stricken Cerberus soldier's eyes immediately widened and the rifle slowly came down as in front of him clad only in a bath towel of purple silk protecting her modesty is an Eldar female, younger looking compared to the rest he had seen, staring in an absolutely terrified expression at his direction.

..

..

..

 **Acheron, the Emperor's Palace**

At first impression, one would have taken the Protoss' Executor's expression at first glance to be that of annoyance and stoicism, looking as if she doesn't care as she stood there at the entrance of the Hall of Lights where the rest of the leaders and representatives of the Triumvate are slowly gathering. However if one would take a peek at the psyche of the said Protoss' they would immediately sense the barely controlled storm of nervousness and confusion swirling through her brain as she tried unsuccessfully to deal with it.

For Selendis, for Selendis it is, she had to stomp down the urge to punch the lights out of their Hierarch for forcing her in this position. It may be an accident, or maybe intentionally, the Executor had no idea which, but her partner for tonight would be no one else but the Governor of Roma himself and the current elective head of the mighty Imperium.

Until now the Executor had no idea why she opted to agree on this current nonsense anyway. Ever since war is declared after the passionate speech of the Primarch Sanguinis, word spread like wildfire into every city and settlement about the decision of the Council to defend their homes. Already the mobilization of the entire Triumvate is on the way and for the life of her, Selendis can't help but wonder why in the world would they host this large ball where she is coerced into attending by Kaldalis himself, making Selendis wonder if the Hierarch accidentally consumed some weird light that made him go temporarily crazy.

That's the reason why here she is standing right now, in her best robes which is almost alike with her armor, but only less powerful and more ornate, designed to make her look good and much to Selendis' horror, deigned to show more skin than she is comfortable. Colored gold and blue as the normal colors of the Kalai, Selendis fidgeted under the knowing stares of the others surrounding her, as every limb of hers are displayed in full view. Protoss may not be as conservative as the Eldar, but Selendis seriously had large concern over her current attire. To prevent the blatant staring, she had opted to wear gold bands over her bare arms and thighs, to at least preserve small inches of her modesty.

Despite knowing how essential things like this, Selendis can't help but mentally moan at the waste of time for this party, don't mistake them, despite the slightly laid back attitude that the majority of the Triumvate leaders had and the seeming lack of worry that they show on the outside. It is fairly obvious that the Triumvate is mobilizing if one would pay attention clearly. The armies are slowly being armed to the teeth and nearly every available ship is registered to check which ships are battle ready and which are not. Everyone is tense enough as it is, that's why this party is so important. It shows to the overall populace that their leaders are not daunted or going skittish at the war that is slowly looming against all of them. And it also gives the leaders one night of relaxing before the tense weeks or months that is to come with all the planning and decision making.

Behind her, the other couples that would be entering the Hall stood ready. At first and foremost of course are the two children of the Emperor and Isha. Farseer Laerys, with her black hair and golden tips wearing what could only be a robe made of the finest silk of black hugging her body like there's no tomorrow, exposing a large amount of her chest and the top of her breasts. At her side is the newly christened "lover" of the Farseer, Cana who unlike her partner had chosen a simple green robe with the Atailoc design strapped into it, looking as conservative as the rest of her race, the hair of the former Seer brushed into elegancy like her partner. The two also wore matching silver earrings and bands made of frozen mercury hung at their intertwined hands. All in all, the two looked beautiful like night and day as they stood there throwing appreciative glances with one another.

At their sides, the next couple is Sanguinis and Farseer Laetri, the Angel looking as regal as any Son of the Emperor might be. The golden hair is straight and shining, the wings folded behind him are obviously clipped in expertise (though no one knew that it was Laerys who do it). He is wearing golden armor tinged with red, though at first look, it looked paper thin with how much it looked like simply an intricate robe with craft designs. At his side is a ceremonial sword hanging.

However if the Primarch obviously looked every bit the leader and proud prince he is, his partner is not. Laetri obviously had seen better days. The once vibrant Farseer looked like she had aged ten years ever since the death of her apprentice. It even worsened since word got out yesterday that the Eldar morgue which Cana's body is preserved has been raided and burned, with no trace of the body or the thieves whatsoever, nearly forcing the Farseer to go berserk as they informed her that the burial ceremony for her apprentice would be cancelled until the body is found again. All in all it's a heavy blow for her. Currently she barely wore the minimum that is needed for the celebration. Her Farseer robes are pressed and cleaned and word is, the Council of Exodites had to forcefully straighten the Farseer's hair and she had barely grudgingly allowed them to put on the Mascara design on her face. Thankfully, Laetri is beautiful even compared to other Eldar females that despite the numerous rough edges that she had for today, she could still look a lot presentable compared to the others. The greyish parlor of grief remained in her face though and that's the reason why she had been assigned as the dance partner of Sanguinis for the evening until the end of the duration. The awe of being with the half-Eldar Primarch is enough to at least force the Eldar to act appropriately and temporarily force her grief off of her. It'll also stop her from making an early escape away from the celebration.

The others behind the two children of the Emperor are simply members of the Council and their aides. There's Kaldalis walking hand in hand with a female human that Selendis had never met before, and smiling. The Executor had to blink twice to make sure she is not seeing things as she saw the Hierarch eye-smiling at his date. Present also is Farseer Amondeer with his pregnant wife who is wearing an improvised robe to give space to the small bulge in her belly, that is the sign of her late pregnancy. King Regis as usual is absent due to his old age, but Prince Noctis and Princess Lunafreya is present representing their small, but powerful planet wearing the traditional clothes that belonged to their culture.

"Executor,"

Selendis nearly jumped three feet in the air as the familiar sound of the Governor caught her completely off guard. Thankfully years of maintaining her façade of calm and cold despite overwhelming odds prevented the Protoss from showing it as she merely turned her attention at the source, which is no one else but Governor Constantine wearing formal Imperium attire of black and red clothes with the occasional pin of gold on it.

"Governor," greeted Selendis with a fair nod of recognition trying not to let her emotions get the better of her at the sight of him. She still hasn't forgiven him for his blatant staring yesterday and the past week on her legs no matter how much it flattered her. She's aware of course that he's slowly being attracted to her, and Selendis would rather eat her glaive than admit it, but she's afraid. He's the Governor and head of the Imperium, if he dared to court her formally, she would have no choice but to let him be unlike the Protoss that dared the dance of courtship to her. All of them currently had bruises one way or another, courtesy of hers truly saying no. Unfortunately, Selendis can't do that to him, they would have strung her up if she ever did that to him. Not to mention, might cause an incident that might estrange the Protoss with the Imperium, as proud as Selendis is with the current strength and technological advantage of her people, she knew that the Imperium held all the Aces of the military strength that the Triumvate had all in all. She's also aware that at these times where trouble and war seems to pop out in every direction, the Triumvate need to stand united, that's the reason for this celebration after all. That's why Selendis sucked up her pride and annoyance as the eyes of the Governor once more wandered for a few seconds to her exposed legs before coughing, bringing his eyes back at the direction of her head.

"I've heard that you're supposed to be my….date for tonight Governor," spoke Selendis, the words feeling like lead at the tip of her mouth. "It's an honor to be your partner my lord,"

"Please Executor..call me Constantine if you will," waved off the head of the Imperium. "I plan to enjoy this evening fully, and I must say that with a beautiful maiden like you at my side calling me informally, I might just succeed on doing that,"

Selendis blushed alarmingly in outrage and indignation with large amounts of amusement and flattery. She certainly didn't expect that. And her mind which had been trying to keep itself calm lost all sense of composure at the comment of beautiful at her. No one ever said that to her…..ever, nor the lady comment also. She's certainly no dainty lady. She's a warrior, not some maiden. The "enjoy" and "evening" comment also rattled her to the core. She had been among humans enough to know the hidden meaning behind those words. During the war of the void, she had seen many times, human soldiers copulating to get rid of stress and to see her in that way nearly made the Protoss Executor ran away in fear. She certainly doesn't plan on doing that, does she? Does he expect them to perform that act on the end of the evening? Oh hell no! He'll be walking without his manhood if he coerced her into doing that. How will her refusal affect everything though? Will Constantine be sore and turn against her people? The Protoss as strong as they are won't be able to stand up alone against the Imperium, but if the Eldar ally with them, will they be able to manage it? No, Amondeer is a good friend of Constantine and the two are practically inseparable when it comes on dealing with each other's races as a whole, so no, if it ever comes to it, the Protoss would find no ally on the Eldar if they fight against the Imperium.

This time Selendis can't help the panicked squeak that everyone immediately heard as the Governor without warning took her hand and before Selendis could even muster the decision to pull it away, kissed the top of it making the Executor freeze like a living statue.

"Charmed my lady," smiled the Governor at her not aware of the slightest about the inner turmoil inside the Executor as she felt herself being dragged like a puppet to the waiting line where the others are waiting. She immediately threw a sharp glare at the Hierarch who didn't fail to throw her a small "good luck" wish before focusing his attention back at the beautiful human clinging to his side.

"You know, I never expected him to take one of my kind you know," the small comment beside her made Selendis turn at the Human Governor which still haven't let go of her hand.

"What?"

"You're Hierarch, I never expected him to ask a human, and our ambassador at that to be his date for tonight," he answered simply. "When we received the request yesterday, we had thought it first fake, and it was only when he personally contacted my office did I become aware that it is authenticate by all means,"

"Too true," grunted the female Protoss' staring at his Hierarch who seemed to be enjoying the woman's company as she could hear his small laughter despite keeping his thoughts to himself. "You're not the only one surprised Governor,"

"Constantine please," corrected the human making Selendis glare at him before a small squeeze at her arms made her glare sharper before mentally agreeing to it.

"Fine, Constantine,"

"Good," the Governor beamed at her when the sound of a gong sound made the two look at the direction of the Hall like everyone else, indicating that the Ball would start any minute now.

"Well, shall we go my lady?" Constantine smiled at her and before the Executor could answer with a small "wait", she can't help the alarming "eep" that escaped her as she found that his date's hands had encircled her slender hip and is currently dragging her towards the entrance of the Hall's gate alongside everyone else.

Pink in the face and feeling odd things that she had never felt before that made her skin tingle, and her blood hot and bothered, Selendis never focused on the comments of the gathered attendees whispering to one another about how nice Governor Constantine and his "girlfriend" look with one another.

..

..

..

 **Biel-Tan Craftworld, Macha's Quarters**

Water dripping over water is the first sound that Macha's tapered ears registered as she opened her eyes to the sight of the open large window of her room showing the large ocean of space that looked eerily calm despite the danger of Chaos that is now ruling the majority, which once belonged to the large Imperium of Man. Moving her head to the side, her grey eyes registered the water dial dripping almost a quarter left, showing that it is now the night time of the Craftworld and also reinforced to her the idea that she isn't currently alone on her bed.

Guilt immediately wracked her psyche as she saw the numerous red marks marring the once pale and flawless body of her ward curled like a housecat on her chest, the long blonde hair displayed like a small mane all over the bed . She fervently remembered what she did to that exquisite piece this morning ever since she arrived after that stressful battle that earned another Craftworld lost. She had unleashed all that tension on the body she is currently holding now and the memory of Ela Ashbel moaning and crying under her ministrations as no part of her had been left untouched made Macha blush in a combination of shame and attraction. She won't deny it, Ela Ashbel is very young on Eldar standards and hasn't even reached her majority yet, and the beautiful former Farseer on Bleeding Tears could grow up into a rare gem of beauty even on Eldar standards in a few decades or so, assuming of course that they survived this long trip. Macha can't fault herself for indulging herself, especially with Ela Ashbel hooking her along the way anyway. Besides, it's painfully obvious that Ela AShbel's ruse worked. Macha isn't that depressed anymore with the events this morning, though the sadness of all the lost souls still rang in her head. However thanks to their current tryst, Macha is now forced to deal with the unknown feelings that bloom on her chest every time she saw the face of Ela Ashbel.

Gently extracting herself off from the bed, replacing herself with one of the pillows for her ward to hug Macha took one more look at the gentle face that bore none of the suffering she had suffered under the past months or so. She can't help but imagine how different the face of her ward is, which looked so peaceful and content currently compared to the previous days where she is forced to be the target of scorn, by the very people which she had given her all. Macha knew that despite her respect and power over the Biel-Tan craftworld, not everyone had been as understanding and there are still a fair amount of bad apples that wanted the former Farseer of Bleeding Tears excommunicated and suffer. The Seer council unfortunately are some of those and it took all of Macha's influence to keep them off Ela Ashbel's back

Sighing at her current problems, Macha pulled on the robe she had at the side of her bed to cover her modesty, letting the long red hair she had fall down without its usual knot at her head as she headed to her private study where she is sure she won't be disturbed. Sitting on the bone wraith chair, Macha immediately flicked the communication on, letting the call pause for a moment as she waited for the other side to answer. It did not take long before the usual rigid and calm face of Farseer Indarion of Iyanden appeared into view.

"Farseer Macha," greeted the male Eldar with a curt nod at her through the other end.

"Farseer Indarion," nodded Macha in return before continuing. "Forgive me for this late hour of call, but I have something important that I wish to discuss with you that needed both privacy for my sake and hers,"

The Farseer of Iyanden's eyes only narrowed. "By you mean her, you mean Ela Ashbel, am I right?"

"Yes Farseer,"

"Very well, what is the problem this time?" asked Indarion as cool as an iceberg, but Macha could see the interested gleam shining clearly on his eyes.

Feeling immediately self-conscious and doubtful for a second, the Farseer of Biel-Tan only cleared her throat before answering in the best monotone voice she could manage in her nervous and confused state.

"I need your advice and wisdom on how to deal with these weird feelings of attraction that I am feeling for my ward Farseer,"

She didn't truly expect the stony face and silence of Indarion that greeted her face then.

..

..

..

 **Planet Valdaris**

"Welcome my boy, come in, come in, and make yourself at home,"

It took all of Timothy's self-control not to grab the sidearm at the side of his leg and blast his commander's head off as he immediately espied an Eldar female wearing nothing but a towel that barely covered her nudity as she lay at the bed motionless while her eyes remain glassy, the young sniper didn't need to ask to know what happened here. He's just ready to seat himself to the nearest chair however when a small whimper made him turn his head at the source of the sound.

The sound unfortunately came from the side of the makeshift tent, belonging to another Eldar looking much more beautiful than the rest he had seen so far. However it is the form-fitting armor and the flaming red hair that his eyes registered at first sight.

"Good looking isn't she?" added the commander seeing Timothy staring at the terrified Eldar whose arms are chained to the steel pole, her legs bent on a wrong angle, obviously broken. "I'll be interrogating her personally for our objectives here. She's apparently the head of the small resistance that we met, pitiable as it is during our landing. We still don't have her name, but I'll break her in no time, no worries,"

"Why have you called me here sir?" asked Timothy trying not to grit his teeth at the prospect of what the beautiful alien will endure under the ministrations of his commander. He is as sadistic as any human being that Timothy had heard about at Cerberus Headquarters.

"Ahh yes, about that. I've read your partners and your reports about the eastern side of the settlement. Have you found anything there my boy?" asked the man placing his chinned beard at the top of his hand.

"Just sticks and stones sir, nothing of any value," replied Timothy simply. "It is as empty as the rest of the colony,"

"Tsk, stupid natives not even having an ounce of technology that their counterparts had," grumbled the commander kicking the angled leg of the chained red-head, making the Eldar shriek in pain at the abuse on her damaged leg. "You're dismissed boy. Keep your rounds up and make sure to kill anything that moves, understand?"

"Yes sir,"

"Good, you're dismissed. I had to study which way to fuck this beauty without killing her until she spills all the answers I want,"

Ignoring the last of the man's comment, Timothy simply walked out of the tent, looking at the beautiful view of the night sky. He can' help but wonder, what will the captain do to him if he knew that he harbored that young Eldar female back at the house that he found on his patrol?

..

..

..

 **Planet Alchera, Amada System.**

"Taldeer, come. It's time for the evening meal,"

"Coming in a minute Palea, this rat seems to be getting the better of me for some reason,"

Palea Alnianus only chuckled as she went back to preparing the dishes for the evening meal. It had been weeks ever since she and her husband Sectus Alnianus took in the abused Eldar that they had found naked and bleeding badly on her nether regions, collapsed on the gardens of their humble abode.

She and her husband though Turians are not that loyal to the Hierarchy, sure they had served to aid the military might of their people, but they did that as farmers, providing much needed food until their son, Tullius went to join the military and start his own career. Of course with both of them approaching their old age, the two Turians resigned their work and left Palaven to live here in solitude for the rest of their lives on the snowy planet of Alchera with their unique snow garden that they cultivated to help them provide food for themselves. She and her husband had lived here in years alone, peacefully until now.

Of course Palea is aware of the Triumvate and the new species that appeared. However she never expected to see one, much less meet one. It had not been easy taking care of the wounded Eldar, the language is a barrier that is extremely hard to overcome, however their charge seems to take a shine unto learning the language and learned it in a matter of a week. It helped that she didn't run away screaming the first time she awoke. Palea in a spur of a matter decision, invited the Eldar to stay with them until she's good enough to go back herself alone. Now it seems, Taldeer for some reason showed no sign of wanting to leave and even had become close to both of them and tend to help them on the daily chores on running the snow farm.

Her help too is good timing, she and Sectus are weakening with their coming ages. Sectus is going blind every month and she could feel the brittleness of her bones catching up. Taldeer is a godsend as she did the lion's share of the work while she and Sectus rested inside their small house. Never once did the Eldar complained. Of course Palea is worried about her, it's obvious that she's trying to distract herself into forgetting what happened to her. The old Turian woman never broached the subject in respect for Taldeer, however she knew that left alone, that wound and fear would fester until it scars too deep for any cure.

"I'm here, sorry I'm late,"

Palea only smiled at the snow covered Eldar dusting off the excess snow clinging to her at the entrance. "It's nothing, sit down while I'll call Sectus and we'll start dinner Taldeer,"

Yes, she'll breach the subject, but not today.

..

..

..

 **Another Chappie done. Theerrreee…Ive updated sooner than I promised. Hope ya like it. Once more this AN will be short since its 2AM here and Im so tired writing 5.1K words….Please review. The more, the happier Ill be.**

 **PS: I know the stories' not exciting at this part, but next ones will be the war's opening.**

 **PS: Yes. Its Cerberus occupying Valdaris. Remember the expedition sent by the TIM and Arya in the Early chapters? And not all Cerberus soldiers are evil by the way.**

 **PS: Yes, Selendis X Constantine. Selendis never receives love in any fanfic, except one where she's raped by a Zerg Kerrigan (shudder2x). And personally I find her beautiful despite being female myself. "And seriously? Smurfs?"**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

" _I never forgot the horrors of my ordeal, it is part of me but he still accepted me despite me screaming at least once a week on my sleep as the nightmares come and go that remind me of my time under the ministrations of Slaanesh, and where no part of me is safe from her ministrations,"_

 _-Goddess Isha_

..

..

..

 **Planet Valdaris, Second Day of Cerberus Occupation**

Timothy glanced once more nervously at his back, the ever fear of being discovered reeling in as usual as he made his way over the ruins of the small homes that now lie empty. The part of him that is the soldier is screaming that he turn back and abandon this foolhardy plan that might get him killed or tortured for betraying his superiors. However the other part of him that remains human and feels, warred against the soldier part and that's the reason why he is currently here right now slugging over broken rubble and debris, making sure that nobody sees him. Sure he may be the current one in charge of patrol of this area, but anyone who is curious enough to check on him would immediately be suspicious if they found him not wandering around. The young man's just thankful that he is good at his work as an Infiltrator else he would have been found already. The Cerberus Phantom Armor that he is given due to his specialty as a specialist is truly a great help.

Making sure that no one is behind him once more, Timothy approached his destination which is one of the houses left intact at the side of the colony. Taking a deep breathe, the Cerberus operative rapped the door twice with his knuckles and paused, before making three more knocks. Looking once more beside him to make sure, Timothy finally heard the telltale sound of a wooden latch opening before the door in front of her opened an inch showing the familiar sky-blue eyes that peeked at him before closing in relief as the sounds of more locks opening followed before the door finally opened.

"You had no idea how nervous I am every time I opened that door expecting someone else," the musical voice of the teenage Eldar he opted to hide from his fellow soldiers spoke as he entered before closing the door fully behind him.

Against his will, Timothy had brought Arya here to keep her safe. He had seen how they treated their captured refugees, using them nothing more as pleasure slaves until the scientists give the signal for them to finally leave this planet. By all rights he should have followed orders he knew that. Timothy is a good soldier, don't mistake him for that. He believed in Cerberus, he believed on its ideals. Humanity is not a second class citizen as the Citadel portrays them to be. No sir, thank you. During the First Contact War, humans have fought against Turians with lower technology and managed not only to hold them back but won enough key victories that not only pushed the Turians back, but also forced the Citadel community to accept humanity at its fold. Timothy's parents died on that war, and his grandparents too. Now here he is serving humanity and humanity alone to gain its rightful place on the stars. However all the ideals that he believed in went flying out of the window the moment he saw those terrified sky blue eyes looking back at him in fear. He never saw anything in his entire life so innocent, so beautiful, so pure. He can't let his comrades tarnish the rare jewel he found. Thus, against his will, he turned against everything he believed in as he smuggled her to the side of the colony where he is posted and where Paul is the only one who visits with everyone too busy either fucking thedTTir captives or torturing them. Thankfully the translator chips that they've been assigned understood the Eldar language, he wouldn't have enjoyed pantomiming in front of his self-proclaimed ward. Judging by his luck, he would have scared her shitless. Fate however smiled at him when the young female Eldar seems trusting enough that she didn't attempt to escape when he relocated her.

Putting his weapon at the side of the door Timothy however stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes absorbed the rather clean room facing him. It had been merely five hours since he relocated her and when he left her on this place, everything is rubble and in pieces everywhere not even resembling a house. It's obviously been ransacked and judging from the broken things when he first inspected the place, the previous occupants have put up a good fight against the ones that had either killed them or taken them captive.

"You've cleaned this place all by yourself?" asked Timothy impressed as he slid his thumb on a nearby table finding no sign of the dust that had filled it a few hours ago.

The Eldar merely shrugged as she dove in on the pack that Timothy had brought alongside him picking up bread and a slab of cheese that she immediately chewed. Despite himself, the young sniper can't help but chuckle at the antics of the young Eldar. She must be terribly famished with how fast she devoured the food before poking her hands on the small pack again eyeing warily a slab of roasted meat before nibbling it too.

Relaxing on a nearby couch, the young sniper let off a tired sigh as his charge finished the last of the food he collected that are abandoned throughout the village. She immediately however sat at his side shifting foot to foot.

"Is there something you need?" asked Timothy looking quite confused at her nervous frame.

"I-I just want to ask you if you've seen my sister?" mumbled Arya. "She looks just like me and she is the captain of the guard that are supposed to drove you off,"

Despite not showing it, Timothy can't help the inward wince as he remembered the crying and pleading black-haired beauty being shared to thirty men for thirty silver coins right now by his commander back at their command tent.

How in the world is he going to explain it to the anxious looking little sister that her elder is being tortured and raped again and again by the one he's calling his comrades while extracting information from her?

..

..

..

 **Somewhere on Space.** _ **Shield of Bretonnia**_

"Everyone on attention! Lord Admiral on deck!"

Everybody stood up in salute as the individual they are all waiting for entered the bridge, the boots barely making any sound as he entered. Unlike most Imperial Navy officers which preferred the black and gold fatigues of the Imperial Navy officers, this individual is perhaps the farthest from the usual attires of other officers that belonged to the Triumvate.

Garbed in blues and yellows like a medieval surcoat, the Lord Admiral is a daunting man. His cropped hair is at the finest and the silver pauldrons at his shoulders are polished to extreme perfection. At his right breast are dozens of medals and pins, showing his achievements in his long career alongside a bigger golden stitch of the Imperial Aquilla on it. The only thing different from his uniform other than his design is that beside the Aquilla is the symbol of a blooming white rose etched in silver intertwined with one of the wings of the golden two headed eagle. Anyone outside the Triumvate would have no idea what it means, but here on the Triumvate, anyone would recognize it. It is the symbol of the Lady Isha who are bonded with the Emperor, and the sigil of the Eldar who loved and honored her the most. Only one faction of the Triumvate wore both badges, the system of Bretonnia, one of the most loyal and noble, next only to the Lucii of Lucius.

The man in fact is no one else but the very Duke of Galensdale, the capital of Bretonnia and Lord Admiral of the Third Fleet, which also came from his home system. Unlike other Lord Admirals, one could see that his men are loyal to the point of fanaticism to him. And nobody could fault them; the Lord Admiral is one of a kind and the best that the Imperium had to offer, both in character and as a soldier. He had fifty runs with the thieves, pirates and Eldar corsairs who think that they could live their lives back at the Forty-First Century of thieving, killing and looting. Apparently the goddess Isha hated that kind of lifestyle with a passion and the Lord Admiral of the Third Fleet delivered the goddess' justice efficiently and never failed even once at his charge. There was even a rumor started by the very same denizens he is imprisoning that he desired the said goddess' but ended up into nothing as one could practically find it not surprising that the Duke honored the Emperor and Isha in a reverence that could counter the faith of a Space Marine. For the pilots and the members of the third fleet, they're not just comrades, they're family.

"Everyone," the entire bridge stood raptly straighter as the Lord Admiral finally faced them with the high back chair at his back while he stood looking at them sternly. "We are charged with the first wave, means more of these Xenos scum for us to kill. Remember the drill; you kill anyone that is not human, Eldar or Protoss. Do you get me?"

"Yes sir!"

The question was asked in a normal voice, but one could feel the sternness behind it. "They've come to destroy the homes we built! We are charged on defending that home. It takes patience to become a member of this fleet. Patience to watch and wait and protect the homes we had for the Emperor and his Lady without any recognition at all. Now kneel with me brothers and sisters, and let's recite the very oaths that we all took when we joined this fleet,"

All around the ship, the sound of boots scraping as everyone fell to one knee with bowed heads with the voice of their Lord Admiral being shared into every speaker, into every compartment. Not one made a sound as the Duke of Galensdale began the sacred oath that all Bretonnians and non-Bretonnians in the Third Fleet took.

"I give my body, heart and soul, to the deities that we serve. No plea for help shall find me wanting. No obstacle will stand before me. No evil will stain the lands bequeathed unto me. When the summons of war are sounded; I will rid out and fight, in the name of liege and lady. That which is sacrament, I will preserve. That which is sublime, I will protect. That which threatens, I will destroy. For through us, his holy wrath will know no bounds. Honor is all. Chivalry is all. Rejoice people of the Triumvate and fear us her enemies. For us, the Knights of Bretonnia will be your shield!"

"Everyone back to your stations, initiate warp drive. All hands man your battle stations,"

The Lord Admiral and Duke of Galensdale merely watched in silent pride as his crew moved in a raptness not seen by anyone on the Triumvate. Never did the oath of Bretonnia fail to inspire hearts. To defend, to protect, and to value the lives of others compared to themselves. They've truly earned their place on this fleet. The entrance on being a member of the Third Fleet is hard, very hard. But those who succeeded and stood right now shoulder to shoulder with their fellow soldiers, they've truly earned their place.

Sending a message of plea for the Emperor and the beloved goddess to watch over them, the Duke of Galensdale waited in anticipation for the upcoming battle as the warp rift opened in front of the fifteen Retribution Class Battleships sucking them in towards war.

..

..

..

 **Siberia, Secret Russian Sub Facility**

"So let me get this straight? The Triumvate is going to war against the Citadel and the Batarians, but not against the Systems Alliance, why?" asked Ambassador Voskov looking in stern countenance at the "Inquisitor" and the "Harlequin" who is sitting in silent countenance only across his desk.

After the impromptu message sent by the scouts sent by Beckett who had met with the representatives of the Triumvate, Voskov wasted no time accepting the offer of a temporary peace treaty as he issued the setting of the secret meeting sanctioned by the top brass of the Systems Alliance only here at the abandoned sub refueling base in the middle of nowhere of the Russian government. In fact only five people know of this meeting, the prime minister back at Alliance Headquarters, Admiral Williams of the Defense Council and him alongside his two trusted guards on the room with him, Dimitri Petrenko and Viktor Reznov, Russian Spetsnaz. Of course everyone knew how dangerous this subterfuge is. If the Citadel ever got wind that the Alliance is making these secret meetings, the already fragile reputation of the humans would sink even lower in the Citadel community.

"Do not presume to twist my words Ambassador," the Inquisitor spoke calm as a winter breeze as he clasped the black gloves he had in front of him. "I am the messenger here simply and all I had to say is that the leaders of the Triumvate wished to avoid the unpleasantness of fighting against the Alliance. As you can see, majority of the Triumvate faction belonged to mankind and although we are vastly different from you in some ways, we are still human nevertheless. But don't mistake our leniency as ignorance Ambassador, we might not be the first to start conflict, but anyone who stands in our way on this upcoming war would find themselves being blasted to oblivion. We reserve the right to defend ourselves if any of your kind dares to attack us,"

"Understandable," nodded Voskov, he himself would have asked for the same deal as they have. "The Alliance per the agreement of peace that you offer would not enter this war brought on by the Turians to themselves. We would leave your ships be as best as we can without offending the Citadel community as a whole," he had already been given the green light by the Prime Minister pertaining the issue of the Triumvate offer of "Let's avoid each other as best as we can". "Any criminals captured on respective territories would be returned to us also for us to discipline them on our own laws as we see fit,"

"Agreed unless the said criminal has stolen something, we have the right to search him or her unto whatever they had stolen and returned," pointed out the Inquisitor.

"Of course, I guess that is all you had said that we are supposed to discuss Inquisitor on your message through Beckett. Is there anything more?

No, nothing else, now if that's all Ambbassador, me and my associate really need to leave," smiled the Inquisitor standing up with the Harlequin immediately entangling herself to him like an octopus barely showing any decency as she smirked at the reddened face of the three humans on the room with them.

"Wait, you're leaving already?" asked Voskov in surprise. "We had prepared a meal for you and your uhh..Companion as a way to commemorate this meeting,"

"That is very generous of you Ambassador. However an Inquisitor is always busy. And let's just say that my Harelquin companion and I had other things to do rather than attend pleasantries. There's a war to prepare after all,"

"Of course, of course. But please, at least let me escort you to-," Voskov never finished his sentence as the Inquisitor and the Harlequin vanished in a plum of dark smoke the same way that they came leaving only the treaty papers at the table signed and approved by both parties.

"-your ship," finished the Ambassador lamely. Damn he forgot to mention to them the wild Greenskins that the Alliance found on the planet near Arcturus station.

..

..

..

 **Turian Space Station Command (Edge of Nubian Expanse)**

Aviana Varirian entered the bridge of her ship, the Talon's claw holding on her hand one of the usual dextro drinks that all Turian captains every time they entered the bridge of their ships after a well laid rest. It is based on human coffee, used to boost on waking up the system from the sleep mode it had after being roused from the bed.

"Good morning General," greeted her second-in-command as Aviana sat on the captain's chair, sighing gratefully at the cushions it had,

"Good morning to you too Hopkins, how are we looking?" asked Aviana staring into the refueling station where at least two dozen ships are docked, mostly cruisers with one or two Dreadnoughts a bit farther away than the rest being resupplied by smaller ships thanks to their bigger bulks unable to fit in on the parking space of the station.

"Elements of the twelfth and the tenth fleet have arrived general. Word is there's still at least twenty ships coming but all in all we have at least thirty gathered here right now with the majority being cruisers and frigates other than the two dreads you are seeing right now,"

"I see," Aviana grimaced as she took a sip from her coffee, the bland taste clearly doing its job on waking her up fully. Goodness only knows though which Turian decided to make an equivalent of the human's coffee. As effective as it is, she can't help but hate it.

"Do we have word from the rest of the Citadel forces that are coming to aid us?" asked Aviana remembering her orders on being assigned as Admiral of this joint expedition to get rid of the "Triumvate Saavages" as their superiors call it.

She herself had nothing against the Triumvate as a whole, heck if she's honest with herself, she even admired them for stepping up to defend their homes instead of simply surrendering to the rule of the Citadel community without a fight like the Volus did. No backbone those prioritizing bankers had. She also knew that the propaganda that the Hierarchy is using to rouse the people into supporting the war effort is barely working. Like the next Turian, she knew the risks of death of the profession as a soldier. Turians do not balk at the thought, and the so-called "Massacre at Astranaar" is nothing more than a farce for a reason that the Hierarchy used as a propaganda tool to wage war. In her opinion, some proud general in the Hierarchy who had his arse kicked by the Triumvate in a battle can't handle his oats very well and started yammering to politicians who are too greedy for their own good to push on this very war that they are in right now.

"Stupid pompous gits," muttered Aviana to herself as she drained the last of her "coffee" before focusing her attention back at the void where the rest of the fleet that she is assigned to lead is slowly gathering. She might not like the fact that they are participating in a war against a species that simply wanted to be left alone and defend their homes, but she's a Turian soldier, and Turians are ingrained into their very being to obey above all ever since they learned how to crawl. It is not her place to question her superiors. Any sign of dereliction of duty would have her hanged.

As it is, Aviana merely contented herself to another boring day of sitting and watching and probably writing reports later until the entirety of the fifty strong ships arriving with the added Sixth fleet of the Salarians as an "insurance issue" against the might of the Triumvate. Command has been a little vague when she asked for details about the expected combat prowess of the enemy ships. All she had been given is a warning to: "Expect heavy resistance, and probably casualties". She hadn't been happy, no sir, she hadn't been happy at all. Sure she had seen the vid from the Turian ship _Menae's Watch_ that managed to escape the "Massacre at Astranaar" and witnessed the one-sided battle between Triumvate ships and Turian ones, but that simply isn't enough to judge the strength of Triumvate ship firepower. She needed details. How strong their shields are, how much drain can their weapons cause to their own barriers and stuff like that which only brass intelligence knows.

"General, two more ships have dropped from FTL, approaching the base," reported the Ensign making another note on the datapad in front of him.

"Just get their names and give them clearance to the dock on the port," waved Aviana off trying and failing to hide a yawn. Like all battles, she knew that the boredness she is currently experiencing is just the calm before the storm later on.

Her thought however is soon deviated when a small long beep that is heard by the entire ship made her look at her navigator. "Navigator, is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure general, you need to see this. One moment everything's fine, and next it is as if some kind of anomaly appeared out of nowhere at the top of the station that the sensors aren't recording,"

"Do the cams have a view on it?"

"Aye,"

"Put it on screen," Aviana yawned once more taking a sip from her new cup of coffee replaced by her aide.

She nearly choked however on it as the screen in front of her activated showing what it appeared to be some sort of lightning storm in space. She'd never seen anything like it. Arcs of violet and blue threw themselves around even as some sort of eye is formed. Like all Turian, she's faintly very aware about anomalies appearing randomly in space. However this is the first time she had seen one.

"General, what is that?" asked one of his awestricken crew at the massive eyes being formed around the storm.

"I don't really know," answered Aviana before something clicked in her mind. Some sort of memory that she had seen it only in her datapad studying the….Massacre at Astranaar.

Standing up so fast, Aviana nearly trampled her communications officer as she shouted at the comms shipwide and open screen to all networks that had Turian on it.

"Spirits! All hands man your battle stations. Red alert! This is not a damn drill! Red alert! Red Alert! All ships separate from the station. Battle Stations! This is your general speaking! Get away from the station! Triumvate forces are here!"

Despite her quickness though, Aviana is too late. She watched in awed horror as the "eyes of the storm" in front of her opened into some sort of wormhole before disgorging ship after ship, each five kilometers in length and armed to the teeth bearing uncanny resemblance to the ships that massacred the Black Watch and their reinforcements at Astranaar. The only difference other than the colors which is blue and yellow for some reason is the massive painting design at the edge of each ship. Every single one of them bore not only an eagle, but a white rose too. Every single one of them dwarfed the ships that she had by a large margin.

The ships finally managed to disentangle themselves from the storm, there are at least fifteen of them and Aviana watched in muted horror as the ships swiveled their descent towards the unsuspecting station and the lead ship bursting a lance of deadly blue corona stream of energy at its unsuspecting target. The explosion that followed is so strong and the _Clawed Talon's_ bridge is nearly ripped off its hedges as the shockwave hit their ship sending every Turian at their backs.

"Ensign report!" shouted Aviana regaining her foot quickly even as everything spin in circles around her.

"By the spirits! They took out the base!"

"I know that! Give me fleet status! What happened to the rest of our forces?" hissed the Turian general looking in despair at the mushroom cloud in front of her.

"Ten readings are all that's left of us general. The rest, the rest are docked at the base and are caught by the sudden explosion. That- that's all that's left general," reported the Ensign making Aviana feel her heart sinking as the fifteen ships that looked barely grazed by the heavy blow they dealt against the Turian military swiveled their attentions towards the remaining ships either too far or too lucky to get caught in the explosion.

"Signal the remainder of the fleet. Tell them to engage. We need to make these bastards pay!" hissed Aviana sitting on her chair even as the _Clawed Fang_ moved in to engage despite the fact that it's heavily outgunned and outnumbered.

..

..

..

 **Craftworld Biel-Tan Hangar**

"Indarion!" Ela Ashbel once more let herself feel as she jumped her old friend throwing all forms of protocol out the window as she embraced her old friend. With her not reaching her maturity yet, it is not surprising that the top of her head only reached the chin of the older Farseer of Iyanden.

She could hear him of course chuckling as he returned her embrace. "It's good to see you again Ela. My, my you've grown,"

"Do you expect me not to?" asked Ela Ashbel finally disentangling herself from her friend looking at him fondly as he did too. She's faintly aware of the disapproving glances by the lack of respect she's showing the Farseer, especially the Iyanden guards that accompanied her friend.

"No, but I don't want you growing up too fast my little dandelion," smiled Indarion placing a hand atop her blonde hair making Ela Ashbel pout as he rubbed her head like a little kid.

"Stop calling me that?"

"And why so?" asked Indarion beaming as she removed his hand. "By the way Ela, this is my new mate, Lady Asheynn," indicated Indarion as a black-haired Eldar with a soft face made her way at the Farseer's side inclining her head in recognition to Ela Ashbel. "She's a bone-singer and I believe you two have met once already,"

"We have?" Ela Ashbel blinked in question at the Eldar Lady in front of her.

"Yes, Ela, we met once when we took your people in from that planet where we find you," explained Asheynn. "You were still a Farseer at that time,"

"I'm sorry," Ela Ashbel shook her head. "I just can't remember,"

"Understandable, it's been a long time after all," inclined the Lady in front of her.

"Good," the two females looked at Indarion's direction as the Head Farseer clapped his hand. "Ela, would you mind showing Asheynn around? I have some important business to discuss with your _friend_ here," Ela Ashbel didn't miss the hiss with the word friend from the Farseer as she stared at Macha who had remained stoic at the back watching the proceedings in silence.

"Come along now Ela," Asheynn smiled at her intertwining their arms as she is led to the corridor exit of the Hangar with some of Indarion's guards following them. For some reason, she felt a little trepidation leaving the two Farseers alone, especially with the fact that Indarion seemed to storm into Macha's direction immediately.

..

..

..

 **Craftworld Biel-Tan Hangar**

"WHAT DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"You have to elaborate more than that Farseer Indarion if I'm supposed to make sense of your words?" frankly, Macha's not surprised about the reaction of the Farseer of Iyanden. He's known to be protective of Ela Ashbel like a big brotherly figure and Macha made the mistake of calling him for advice about what to do with the strange feelings within her. He had practically stormed here a day after Biel-Tan cleared him for safe transport at their Craftworld.

"You know exactly what I am talking about?" the furious Farseer practically hissed, nearly turning red in anger. Eldar are practically good at controlling their emotions as a defense mechanism against the corruption of Slaanesh. When they got to show their emotions in the extremes however, it is like a wave that cannot be stopped.

"If you're talking about my being intimate with my ward, I trust you to understand that it is between my business and hers alone. However if the idea brings you comfort since you are so close to her, she initiated the first steps, not me," explained Macha though she noted in wry amusement as Indarion seemed to swell up even more like a bullfrog choking on water with how red he turned.

"You don't tell me that it's not my business Farseer!" snapped Indarion angrily. "I am the Head of the Council of Iyanden and you are being unprofessional! She is your ward, not something that you can simply take advantage of like you did with the Mon-Keigh Space Marines back at your previous mission. Is this the reason why you are so adamant about removing her from my care in the first place?"

"The reason I remove her from your care is the simple fact that you value your reputation more than her!" Macha snapped. She had practically seen red when Indarion mentioned the incident she had with Angelos before. There are very few things that could make Macha lose her cool, unfortunately, that one is at the top of the list. Taking a breath of moment to calm herself down, the Farseer of Biel-Tan simply settled on simply glaring at the offending Farseer. "I have seen her suffering, I witnessed it myself. I've seen how she had fallen from a pride individual to a timid one that is barely holdin on. She….she is important to me now. I understand that you cared for her in a way. And I understand that you're concerned. However she's under me now and I need her as much as she needed me,"

"So that's it? You wanted to help her safeguard in exchange for her top open your legs for you?"

Macha can't help but grimace at the accusation. Indarion for some reason that she doesn't understand, clearly lost his common sense at the moment.

"I'll forgive you for your outburst and your baseless accusation Farseer of Iyanden," warned Macha. "Remember where you are at the moment. This is my Craftworld and I am not some lowly Guardian you could just scold anytime you want. Whatever your reasons may be, the fact remains that Ela Ashbel is my ward as the Head Council decreed. She is safe and content here, and if you think that you could just strut in here and force her back to that cesspool of garbage that had maltreated her and undermined her for a sacrifice that their pride is too big not to understand, you had another thing coming,"

Macha of course know how much danger she's currently gambling as the male Eldar glared heatedly at her. Farseer Indarion is influential and loved and respected by many, and not only in his Craftworld. He would be a dangerous enemy to have around. Especially since emotions are involved and no amount of bargaining would deviate him from his goal. She's surprised however as the Farseer suddenly turned his back to her before glaring sideways one more time, piercing blue eyes pinning her to where she's standing.

"I loved Ela Ashbel as a little sister Macha. You're wrong to presume that I don't care for her enough. If not for these responsibilities of mine, I would have kept her away from everybody. She's not even reached her majority yet of a century, yet you have stolen her maidenhood already. I'm actually appalled that you had the audacity to simply ignore it. I'll let it go for now since Ela is for some reason fond of you. However if I caught one word that you're using her for something of your gain that is extremely dishonorable, you'll have me to face. Your reputation won't protect you forever honored Farseer of Biel-Tan. Ela Ashbel may not know it, but I know what you really are. Murderer, betrayer of your own troops, crafty to the point of wasting lives needlessly because you are too proud thinking yourselves higher thanks to your position, cold as a block of ice and a viper among snakes. When the time's right, you'll regret having made an enemy of me. Be thankful Ela still hides you in high regard, but once that's gone, expect me, the Spear of Iyanden to be piercing your heart," and just like that Indarion calmly strode looking none the worse for wear towards the direction of where his wife and Ela Ashbel went leaving Macha alone in the hangar.

Despite herself, she can't help but slump tiredly on a nearby bonewraith chair putting her hands on her face, feeling weariness creep into her bones.

" _How could such a simple question about feelings lead to these?"_ thought Macha to herself as she once more stared at the direction of where her lover and her beloved surrogate brother and sister-in-law left.

..

..

..

Omake:

The Emperor sighed as he smoked his pipe. Now that his children's leading the war effort, he can make love to his beautiful companion all day long without anyone bothering them. More than one time Sanguinis and Laerys nearly caught them when he and Isha were in the throes of their passion. He's still contemplating these thoughts when a small cough made him look to the side where the only fat Eldar who had large crease lines for laughing so much stood smoking his own pipe holding what it seems to be another soul in his hand. The Emperor merely smiled at the godfather of his children and their constant visitor every now and then.

"Hey Cegorath? What brings you to my humble abode?"

..

..

..

 **AN:**

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long update. I took a vacation and I actually considered discontinuing this story not for the lack of ideas mind you, but for the rather bad reviews. Forgive me. Many are thinking that I am a great writer whereas they forgot that I am new to writing. Thankfully Guillo 1998 managed to kick my head back into gear and remind me not to be so sensitive, so yeah here I am back again.**

 **I'm sorry if the R*** scenes offended you. I just can't think of anything else to writer, and besides. I consulted with some of the writers here that believe it also justified. I mean I don't like the smoochy2x parts where everything is downplayed. In fact Cassie, the previous owner of this account and the one who taught me to write told me that when I write, its going to be frank always and realistic. Besides Warhammer 40K is dark as hell according to my advisers in my PM's and its okay to write something like that. Though I don't obviously recommend it, they had a point though. I meant, what could the worst of humanity envision. I'm sorry if you guys misunderstand me, but I loved portraying the good side and bad side of humanity here. Soo yah, that's it. Hope nobody flames me.**

 **PS: As for the story, many are asking as to why the Citadel calls the Triumvate "Primitives" the reason why is the fact that despite they consider them dangerous, their ego believes that they are still below them technology and decision wise. Look at it in a way that a teenager looks at a pre-schooler. The teenager believes he's wiser than the younger one even if its obviously wrong sometimes. The Citadel isn't evil, just plain full of ego. Hubris is a strong fatal flaw readers.**

 **PS: As for the John part naming the Emperor, sorry Im too far gone the story to change it. Besides, at least its different hihihi**

 **PS: The wars going to continue next chapter. Now that's something to look forward to. Don't worry, its going to be 5K words of action of different scenes.**

 **PS: The Eldar fleet is coming soon, but not that soon.**

 **PS: As for the Mechanicus, well let's just say Im gonna explain it at the next chapters. Remind me so in the reviews so that I wont forget.**

 **PS: In my opinion, the Eldar are indeed beautiful. Sorry guys, no changing my opinion there. Space Elves remember?**

 **PS: Warning! Taldeer will suffer more as the story progresses and Laerys will soon find out her parentage, and who her father is. You're all welcome to guess. I'm amused by your guessing in fact. So keep at it. One more time.**

 **PS: More Orks later.**

 **Please Review readers, the more the reviews and the longer it is, the happier I am. Don't misunderstand me. I appreciate you all. However sometimes I'm too lazy to reply to reviews. Blame it on this girl's liking to always read other fanfics other than this. Go Parry Otter X Game of Thrones! Hahaha**

 **6200 words hahaha +_+ ssoooooo tired.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

 _I give my body, heart and soul, to the deities that we serve. No plea for help shall find me wanting. No obstacle will stand before me. No evil will stain the lands bequeathed unto me._

 _When the summons of war are sounded; I will rid out and fight, in the name of liege and lady. That which is sacrament, I will preserve. That which is sublime, I will protect. That which threatens, I will destroy. For through us, his holy wrath will know no bounds._

 _Honor is all. Chivalry is all. Rejoice people of the Triumvate and fear us her enemies. For us, the Knights of Bretonnia will be your shield!_

 _-Knights of Bretonnia_

..

..

..

 **Phoenix Massing System,** _ **Wings of the Goddess**_ **Ship.**

"All systems jammed, defense probes have been neutralized Farseer,"

"Good," Amondeer nodded as he stared at the desert planet in front of him. Initial reports from the Inquisitorium of the Imperium reported that this planet contained one of the large munitions plants that provided weapons and ammunition for both the fleets and the ground forces of the bird heads that started all this fiasco.

"Send in the squads, targets are the three munitions plants on the planet. Kill everyone and everything that stands in the way?"

"Everyone sir?" the Eldar on the console blinked looking back at the Farseer.

Amondeer can't help but smile wryly to himself. Most of the newborn Eldar are quite idealistic and less arrogant compared to the ones that braved the horrors of the Forty-First Century. It takes a little time to instill to them an attitude of being a stoic soldier that had hearts of cold ice when facing their enemies or…..obeying orders. The Path of Khaine is not easy to follow after all.

"Yes, give the order officer," the Farseer replied.

"But what about the civilians?" the communications officer finally sounded out his protest. "We can't just kill them,"

"Innocents are always caught on the crossfire son. This is war. Remember that," the Farseer calmly said. "Now give the order young one. That is an order," the last three words are said softly but one could hear the tone that kicks out of any protest whatsoever.

"Y-Yes, honored Farseer," the younger one glumly replied though he gave the signal for the squads waiting on standby on the boarding bay of the _Wings of the Goddess_.

"When we return to Ossiriand report back to the Temple of Khaine and review your ideology lessons. You must understand more the path that you are taking if you want to fight alongside the rest of the warriors' young one," chided Amondeer.

"Yes Farseer. I'm sorry I let you down," the younger Eldar said with his head bowed in shame making Amondeer merely laugh though he patted him on the back in reassurance.

"If it helps young one, I would want to be anywhere but back home right now,"

"Sir?"

Amondeer only laughed as he fondly remembered his fiery wife almost ripping him to pieces as he practically forced her to stay back home at Ossiriand while he went off to war. He had suffered then Alana's displeasure as he slept for the first time on the floor. Honestly speaking, it's a bit of a novel experience for the five century old Farseer. It's also the first time that he's away from his family as Alana finally give birth to their first child, the first…Protoss-Eldar Hybrid in history. That's why he needs to finish this, and finish this fast.

"It's nothing that you need to concern yourself with young one, send the order,"

"Yes Honored Farseer,"

..

..

..

The first telltale signs on the Turians at the planet that today would not be a normal day for them are hundreds of ships bearing none of the signs of either the Citadel or the Hierarchy. It didn't help that said ships immediately started dropping bombs on the orbital guns situated on the planet who is not the least prepared at the sudden emergence of the invisible ships at their atmosphere peppering everyone with lasers and thousands of shards, turning to mush and pieces everyone and everything it touches. Suffice it to say, hundreds died on the Turian colony from the first minute of the bombardment, civilian, military and even pets. Not one is spared as the ships continued dropping their payload and most of the heavy weapon resistance that the Turian military on the colony might have mounted are removed at the initial attack. Only the lucky ones managed to take shelter even as the alarms of invasion started to sound.

If one would think that the bombardment is the worst thing that might happen that day. They are proven all wrong. Out of the bigger angled looking ships, dozens of sleek transports started separating and swarmed different parts of the colony disgorging their passengers, warriors with red manes and white wraith bone armor charged like the very ghosts of the dead, their screams making every soul that heard it mad with pain and sorrow; their brains practically threatening to melt inside their skulls. The swords they are wielding cutting down anyone on their path, incapacitated or not even as the screams continued like a symphony of the damned.

Across the entire colony's wake, different branches of the Path of Khaine also started their carnage over the surprised Turians. Invisible Striking Scorpions dealing with ruthless efficiency, and without mercy the war promised by the Eldar people. Their fanaticism with the teachings of the war god practically made them immune to the word "mercy" in all aspects and whatever resistance the Turian military appointed at the outpost might have mounted are crushed as the hunters hunted them one by one clearing the way for the rest of the Eldar forces and preventing any possibility of an Eldar casualty on this battle. No cry managed to reach the heart of the cold warriors and the frail guns and omni-blades of the Turians are proven worthless against the tough wraithbone armor infused with Protoss technology shields.

Behind the cleared sectors of the Striking Scorpions and slower than the too eager Howling Banshees marched elements of Fire Dragons in their red armor covered by squads of Dire Avengers with their heavy weapons. The two ranged Eldar groups literally smashed down whatever is in their way, the laughing Fire Dragons incinerating everything that jutted out of the ground that isn't natural with their weapons. Any Turian or civilian, be it Asari, human or the occasional Salarian that tried fighting back met immediately whatever deity they might be praying at as the Dire Avengers made short work of them, turning them to pieces with hundreds of shards from their guns. No living thing is spared as the bastardized version of the meatgrinder technique is applied by both castes.

That doesn't mean that the Turians and the colonists on the planet simply give up the fight. Dozens of LOKI mechs and YMIR ones come to life every now and then summoned from the makeshift command center the Turians managed to set up at one of the munitions factory. Whatever guard that had also been caught with their pants down by the first of the Eldar invasion finally regained their wits as the strict regimen of the Turian military began kicking in. They even managed to get one of their tanks up and running, forcing a couple of eager Banshee squads into cover as the heavy duty mass effect rounds stopped their advance. Of course normal Eldar strategy could simply force them to bulldoze their way through, but Isha (who had been against violence as usual) prevailed upon them before the start of the war not to waste their lives fighting like brutes and instead use their heads stopped them from simply charging in. All Eldar except the pirate ones loved their goddess to the point of fanaticism for good reason.

Grav tanks which had been held in reserve until now then joined the fray and let's just say that the proud tank that the Turians seemed to be rallying around soon went into a bonfire as one of the lasers of the grav tanks simply circumnavigated its shields sending the proud armored behemoth that seemed to be the only hope that the colony's forces practically melted as the purple laser fire splashed it to cinders. The YMIR heavy mechs which had stalled the Guardian advance and….massacre soon fell to the trap grenades of the Striking Scorpions who had leapfrogged through still standing buildings (that the Fire Dragons haven't yet managed to destroy) and rubble, skirting the sixty degree vision field of the YMIR mechs.

All in all it's a successful campaign. Whatever's that is left alive by the attack are soon lined up and executed one by one. Those that privy to any sort of military Intel met the courteous hands of the Harlequins that had traveled with the warband and their Inquisitor partners. Let's just say that the wiping out of Nakil' is a massive wake up call for the entire Citadel community.

..

..

..

 **STG Asteroid Outpost on Argos Rho**

Alarms blared as the outer sensors detected the first of the ships coming in. For STG operative, Gafette Bohs, it is a blatant new experience. Normally it is the STG doing the infiltrating not the other way around.

"All armed personnel, man the turrets and squads two to three guard the doors, nothing goes in without being filled with holes you got me?" ordered Gafette through the microphone that is connected to all the speakers of the base. Tapping it off, he immediately turned to the head researcher and scientist staying at the command room as he was, waiting for orders.

"Delete all relevant data that we manage to research on this base. Send those you can to STG command at Sur'Kesh and erase everything afterwards. No secrets of the Salarian Union must fall into the hands of whoever is coming,"

The Salarian he is talking to merely saluted before scampering away leaving Gafette alone in his office as he turned on the cameras to identify whoever it is that triggered the two kilometer alarm that the STG outpost had set up. Like all outposts of the STG, the one he is commanding simply had fifty operatives manning it and ten scientists to keep up with the weapons research they are doing here. He knew of course that whoever it is coming is not simply passing by accidentally with how straight the current objects are to their outpost. Only two forces have so far in history managed to find the hidden bases of the Special Tasks Group, Turian Blackwatch members or Cerberus which had an uncanny accuracy of finding their outposts. Either of the two isn't something that Gafette is happy to deal with. Attacking an outpost of fifty highly trained Salarians is folly unless you send the best of the best.

"Outer camera, have you identified the identification of the ones heading towards us yet?" questioned Gafette after a moment of waiting in silence, the calm before the storm. "Tell me; is it Black Watch or Cerberus?"

"Neither Lieutenant! Designated ships are bearing no telltale marks of Citadel ship designs. However they do have the same symbol as the Triumvate ships that visited the Citadel before,"

"Are you telling me that those ships belong to the Triumvate?" asked Gafette confused. "That's not possible. The Turian and Salarian combined fleet watching over the relay that led to their system reported nothing coming out for the last few cycles,"

"I don't know Lieutenant, but they're bearing the signs the same however-," the words however stopped as a resounding explosion echoed from the separate end of the radio, leaving nothing but static at theLieutenant's end.

"Damn it! West tower report!" cursed Gafette trying to resume the contact despite the static. "Report damn it! Report! West Tower!" only static continued to buzz through the comm. Before Gafette could shout again however, the next radio channel however chimed in with shouting on their own end.

"Lieutenant, enemy ships inbound from the north. They've taken out the west wing sir! What are your orders?"

"Damn it! Gather all men to the entrance halls. We need to hold them as best as we can and give time for our scientists to finish erasing the data that we have here. What about the anti-air guns, have you got them online?" asked the Salarian Lieutenant.

"We did sir, they've got some sort of shielding however that made the rounds we fired all but useless," the frantic reply echoed.

"Damn it, pull all men out from their stations and prepare for boarding resistance procedures. They are not taking anything from this base!"

"There's so many of them,"

"Shut it soldier!" snapped Gafette, irritated at the comm. "Hold the line, I'll join you all shortly after our researchers here are done. We'll all evacuate….together! Lieutenant Gafette out,"

Already he could feel the sounds of something large clanging overhead, indicating that the said ships have now fully docked on the hidden STG asteroid base. Grabbing the comms for the research wing, the Salarian Lieutenant pointedly ignored the frantic shouts of alarms from his subordinates about them peeling off the main door.

"Head Researcher Johort, have you completed clearing the archives?" asked Gafette through the comm even as the entire asteroid shivered as a powerful explosion rocked it.

"Almost done, need five more minutes before all data is fully deleted," the static reply sounded.

"Time is of essence, we don't have five minutes. Double time," ordered Gafette as he saw through the cameras, soldiers of green and grey body armor storm through the non-existent main door that the STG base formerly had. The corpses of his guard retinue could already be seen smoking on the sides, while some looked like as if they had died from decompression.

"All personnel, this is Lieutenant Gafette, wear your masks and helmets, the base has been unpressurized, I repeat wear your masks and helmets, the base has been unpressurized. We're exposed to open air," the end of his sentence though was cut off as another boom sounded practically shaking the entire base. At the cameras, he could see the Triumvate forces finally finishing the last of the hallways where only a handful Salarians are left trying and failing to get them to stop their advance to his office.

"Johort, this is Gafette, are you done?" asked the STG base head once more to the microphone quite confused however as it is only answered by static. It takes no great intelligence to know then that the scientist alongside his aide had died on the decompression once the last Salarian on the base moved the camera to their lab which is being ransacked by Triumvate forces.

He mentally cursed as he opened a private channel to the STG base on Sur'Kesh. "This is STG base, AG Alpha Twenty-Three, we have been attacked by Triumvate forces. The base has fallen. I repeat, we have been attacked by Triumvate forces, the base has-,"

The Salarian never finished his sentence as an extra hole is suddenly added on his head the sound of his brains splattering heard on the other end of whatever and whomever he is calling, courtesy of course by one of the invaders lasguns that managed to break through the last door.

..

..

..

 **System Aratoht, Planet Til'ak, Capital of Batarian Hegemony's Slave Trade.**

"Quite confident aren't they?" Selendis pointed out watching hundreds of Warp Prism ships descend on the single continent of the planet.

"A lot of them would be destroyed," pointed out Kaldalis beside her, the Hierarch for once not decked on the jeweled behemoth of armor that his predecessor Artanis seemed to like but his former ornate one of a squad leader. The jeweled armor may offer a lot more protection than the regular one, however it catches a lot of attention and a walking signal to anyone that you are the commander practically wearing a sign of "Here I am, kill me".

"Expendable," Selendis merely waved off even as the first telltale signs of anti-orbital guns started showing themselves up over the dark void of space. Additional blue lights burst every now and then as Warp Prism ships exploded, caught in the hellfire that the batteries down at the planet are delivering. Sure their shields protected them, but against the rate of fire that is coming down below, it is inevitable that some would meet their end here. Some of those rounds after all are big enough to take down ships.

"It's a good thing that the Void Rays managed to destroy most of the satellites and probe defenses else we would be facing more resistance than the one we are currently facing," the Templar Executor pointed out.

"I still prefer that we glass the planet instead of this pacification that you have suggested," grumbled Kaldalis at her side with his own honor guard behind him as he rechecked his own glaives. "It would be not be as if anyone would miss this slavers on this thrice damned galaxy,"

"And I tell you that we have to be the light side of the coin for the Triumvate as planned," Selendis' retorted heatedly. "I may be cold, but I'm not that cold. I would not condemn the victims of the slavers alongside their oppressors if I can help it. Don't forget also the plan that Lord Sanguinis made. The reason why we are here is not only vengeance and justice for these slavers, but also political clout to convince the civilians on this Citadel community that we are not the barbarians that their politicians portrayed us to be,"

"Fine," scoffed Kaldalis. "Be that way, you don't have to use the Primarch as a reason when in fact it is Governor Constantine you want to impress by following that angel's plan to the letter,"

"What did you say?" hissed Selendis glaring at her fellow Protoss leader. Kaldalis only leveled his monotone gaze on her.

"It is no big secret Executor about the Governor's attraction to you. And I suggest that you think about it very well before you make whatever decision. There's never been a human-Protoss Hybrid after all," and with that cheerful word, the Hierarch vanished with a flash of teleportation down to the planet below being called by his own Warp Prism.

..

..

..

 **Citadel Melian Ward**

"Oh shit!"

BAM!

Red blood splattered all over the cargo bay even as thirty-three figures dropped down from a Red Thunderhawk bearing the symbols of the Phoenix Fang Chapter. Three squads composed of Devastators, and Tactical Marines in blood red armor with their company's insignia checked left and right for other life signs, promptly ignoring the downed Turian, now a grease design on the floor.

"Well, they don't have this on the tour," Laerys' oddly cheerful voice chimed looking right and left at the empty cargo bay of simplistic walls and white design as she stepped out after the first word of "Clear came from the Astartes.

"Understandable," the rather regal form of Sanguinis in all his glory of golden armor and wings splayed commented as he stepped out of the transport behind his sister scrutinizing with a small frown the rather rough landing spot that they had co-planned before. "This holds no candle to what the vids that Governor Constantine showed me about their…Presidium,"

"Must be some sort of slums if the virus that Techmarine Pelagius that rooted out their schematics can be trusted. At least we know that we are in the right place," pointed out Laerys looking at a small pad on her arm showing the maps of the Citadel Ward that they landed on.

"And right on schedule," Cana's voice interjected stepping out of the Thunderhawk wearing the familiar telltale designs of a Banshee Exarch, only minus the helmet that she is holding on her right hand. "If we are right, the Citadel Council would be holding one of their emergency sessions right now and most of their Security will be held up across the Presidium Tower and its surrounding areas, not here,"

"You know you don't have to come with us right?" Laerys' said softly so that only she, Sanguinis and Cana will hear. "You heard the healers of the temple, you are not fully healed yet and I would rather have you safe that here,"

"I'm not someone to be mollycoddled Laerys'," Cana glared a bit at her lover though softened at her worried expression. "Have a little trust in me Laerys', I'll be fine. Before I took the path of a Seer, I followed the Path of Khaine. I can hold my own very well against any foe. In fact I think I could go toe to toe with these Space Marines of yours and hold my own," the former Seer said ignoring the derisive snorts that came from their guards, disagreeing with her words though they said nothing.

"Fine, but first sign of trouble and you're going back to the ship," Laerys' growled out not accepting no as an answer as she narrowed her eyes at Cana who rolled hers as she put on the Banshee helmet, hiding her fair face from view.

"If it makes you feel better, who am I to argue?" shrugged the Exarch before looking at Sanguinis. "Shall we go now or do we have to stand all day here waiting for them to find us?"

"Who're you asking wasting time?" the Primarch amusedly replied. "I'm not the one currently having a lover's spat at the moment. However I am intrigued Laerys'," he suddenly said turning his attention from the helmeted Banshee to the one wearing the Farseer Robes of black and white. "When I first met her, I thought she's one of those kinds, and gentle females like our mother. I never knew that there's a spitfire in your girlfriend to sis. Is she also like that in bed?"

If one would look, the face of Laerys' can practically challenge a tomato in redness as she blushed alarmingly at the words of her surrogate brother while simply doing her best not to look at the direction of the helmeted (unfair!) Banshee. There's no way in hell she's telling her brother about hers and Cana's sex life. Not to mention that the Astartes seemed too interested on their topic despite not showing it outwardly.

"Sanguinis, I've got two words for you only: SHUT UP!" the daughter of Isha stretched the last two words more strongly than most forcing the Primarch to raise his hands in calm surrender.

"Okay, okay. I'm simply joking sis. No need to get violent all over,"

"Good," Laerys sniffed condescendingly, grabbing her Singing Spear lodged at the side of her seat from the transport before walking at the front of the protective circle of the Space Marines. "Come, we must finish the mission before our window closes,"

"Fine, you lead. Just don't forget to keep everyone's mind shielded. It would be unfortunate for any of us to fell with this whispers that come from the station." Sanguinis waved off staying abreast with their larger guards who looked unproportionate with the two more lither and graceful Eldar Farseer and Banshee Exarch who easily kept up with them in pace despite them having longer strides.

Automated doors not recognizing them immediately started locking down, not that it did them any good as powerful blows of Sanguinis literally ripped them off their hinges, keeping the steady advance forward. Cana was right on her assumptions that this place can be compared to the slums. People are outright begging on the streets and there are barely any light. Not that they need once, the Astartes living up to their name left none alive on their wake, be it a civilian or the occasional confused C-Sec officer stationed at the ward that had the worst luck of going to work here today.

"We're almost at the intersection point," said Laerys after a few minutes of jogging while executing everyone along the way. "All teams find your pairs and start planting the bombs on your designated points. We're going to teach these Citadel bastards why they shouldn't have messed with the Triumvate in the first place,"

..

..

..

 **Purgatory Station**

Warden Kuril is not a happy Turian, no he isn't not with his current situation with Triumvate ships knocking on his station doors. Of course he heard about them, which Turian doesn't? Nearly half the community of the Citadel is discussing nothing but the new galactic community that the Hierarchy failed to invade. However never did in Warden Kuril's wild imaginations did it occur that he would meet these Triumvate people. The Purgatory station is deep in the bowels of Citadel Space and he never expected their ships to literally appear out of some kind of wormhole without warning at the side of his station and immediately disabled most of his automated defense turrets with some sort of virus which hacked half of the stations' computers and destroyed his defense system.

"All guards initiate lockdown. I want all cells double-checked and secured. Live fire is authorized, make sure that all mechs are not hacked before activating them," shouted Kuril over the microphone even as the first telltale signs of his station sitting ducks showed with the large five kilometer ship starting to blast holes on his station, jettisoning out some of the Blue Suns Mercenaries that he had hired beforehand as compartments are breached.

"I want all guards at entrance stations. Stop the enemies as best as you can, they must not take this station! Remember that we hold the worst of the worst of the galaxy. Kill the prisoners if you had to if you think you'll be unable to hold them back. I'm giving everyone the authorization to jettison the prisoners out into space. At all costs, they must not take this station!"

"Damn this!" cursed Kuril as he watched the front door of his station blast open throwing the ten men on guard in a disorganized rabble as grey and white armored giants charged forward being propelled by what seemed to be jetpacks wielding swords that are whirring like overlarge chainsaws, cutting through the barriers and armor of his guards like a hot knife on butter, their screams practically making his mandibles curl in terror.

He had to get out of here and he had to get out now.

Taking one more glance at the screen on his dashboard, Kuril already knew in his heart that the station is as good as taken as men in green armor and wearing facemasks charged behind the five behemoth giants wielding the overlarge swords. Their numbers alone outnumber that of his men, not to mention that they are wielding laser weaponry which seemed to simply bypass the barriers of the next set of resistance his guards mounted. The station could always be retaken later once these invaders are gone. As long as the Spirits live however, they sure as hell not taking this station without a fight.

Walking out of his office, Kuril collected his personal effects before actively walking at the direction of his emergency personal escape shuttle.

..

..

..

 **Immaterium, John and Isha's House**

"You're awfully interested aren't you?" asked the goddess snaking her hands over the torso of her Companion who squeezed her arms as the two of them watched through the small pool created by the Emperor the images of Laerys and Sanguinis skipping over garbage bins as they fulfilled their objectives.

"What can I say, I like to keep an eye always in our children," shrugged the Emperor staring proudly as Sanguinis ordered the Space Marines under his command with the efficiency that his namesake also did but at the same time having the regality of the best that the Eldar had to offer. Seeing that Isha is his mother, the Emperor isn't surprised at all. As for Laerys' well, she will always be his father's little girl, adopted or not.

"Do you think that our subjects will win this war my love?" asked Isha worriedly shifting the view of the lake with her will into different viewpoints showing Triumvate forces fighting (ahem2x, steamrolling) literally over the forces of the Citadel and their worlds.

"They've already won this war," stated the Emperor looking over the same images as Isha did. "The plan that Sanguinis made is practically foolproof and designed to create a stalemate at best with the Citadel forces and a complete rout for them at worst,"

"Don't tell me that we are expanding the Triumvate," Isha said in a warning tone. "There's no way I'm allowing your ambitions to start conquering other places to start again,"

"Oh that is not possible my dear," smiled the Emperor, placing a comforting hand on the smooth skin of his Companion, squeezing the soft flesh gently. "The Triumvate as large as it is at the moment still lacked the population needed to expand that way. Not to mention that we had a large enough system to expand as it is. There's no need for us to go away from our borders my dear,"

"Good enough I suppose," Isha chimed rubbing her cheek over her Companion. "You had to forgive me for worrying too much my love,"

"Not that I'm complaining. That's what makes you who you are Isha. And I would want it no other way," the Emperor replied gladly. "Besides as you've said before, who else will curb my conquering tendencies without you to persuade me, not to mention that your method of persuasion is really effective,"

"Hmm…I'm not denying that one. Sooo are you busy for some time for my methods of persuasion my love?" asked the goddess seductively and she smiled as she saw her Companion go slack jawed a bit at her invitation before springing up to his feet faster than she could blink as he hefted her bridal style walking briskly in a fast pace back to their cabin.

"I guess yes, is the answer," muttered Isha more to herself as the door closed behind them.

..

..

..

 **Im too tired now to write AN, so Ill update tom. But as for now. Please Review and fav. Hihihhi. Sorry if some of my battle scenes suck. I had no idea how to write a space battle. Much less envision one. Don't forget readers, Im still a rookie writer, so don't flame me much on that one.**

 **PS: The geth, quarians, krogan and Orks are not forgotten. Just wait.**

 **PS: More about Ela Ashbel, Macha and Taldeer plus Citadel at next chapter. Three Shepards will also be introduced. YES THERE'S THREE!**

 **Don't forget to review. Its 5K +words guys, its not easy to write. The more the reviews, the happier I will be.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

" _She feels thorns press through her eyes, or a razor through her breast. Or acid dropped in her ear. Her body feels every inch of it, every second, years of it. She screams and suffers, wishing for rescue that never came as they took her again and again, her body no longer sacred to her as they used it. She did her duty and she paid for it. Now she's suffering the agony of being the mistress of the abomination atop her, doing its promise on impregnating her,"_

 _\- Laments for the Fallen, book in the Temple of Isha_

..

..

..

 **Earth- Systems Alliance Cemetery of the Fallen**

"For gallantry in battle, for observing the code of conduct of the Alliance, for being an inspiration to all soldiers and a worthy admiral, I hereby bestow the Navy Cross to Rear Admiral James Shepard, the reward to be received by his son, John Shepard. May his sacrifice and example be something that the Alliance will take inspiration into for many years to come. Stand..ATTENTION!"

Two hundred seats stood in unison, the sound of metal scraping ground barely heard though at the grass as the ten year old John Shepard stepped forward into the stage receiving the small box bearing the reward of his deceased father alongside the flag of the Alliance folded with it.

"Your father is a great man my boy," Hackett calmly stated handing over the reward to the child in front of him. "You should be proud of him,"

He's not surprised at the bit of non-comprehension that came to the young lad's face. He doesn't blame him; he's after all merely ten years old and still hasn't fully understood that he would never see his father again. The slowly aging admiral can't help but mentally sigh at that. He knew that life would change now for the three Shepard siblings. The one in front of him is the oldest after all and the other two aging merely a young age of six and five aren't ready yet to take the challenges that life had to offer.

Urging the lad in front of him to go back to his chair, Hackett returned to his own as the Prime Minister listed another name from the casualties on Astranaar though his mind wandered what to do with the three siblings.

He's more than aware of course that despite James having a large stipend in case of his demise prepared, the three is in no way responsible enough to care for such amount. He wracked his head what to do before nearly slapping himself at how stupid he is for not even noticing it. The answer is practically sitting two chairs away from him looking sadly at the three kids, two boys and one girls huddling together with the aide that is temporarily assigned to them.

Colonel Hannah Shepard is their father's sister and had no children of her own due to being barren despite being married. She could care for the kids as her own; one could see that she cared for them already. Sure her pay is not enough, but with James' stipend adding to it, the three could have a new family of their own until they have jobs on their own.

Relaxing now that his problem is solved, Hackett returned his attention to the funeral while making a mental note to talk to Hannah Shepard after the event is done.

..

..

..

 **Citadel Presidium Council Chambers**

The room is silent as the Citadel Councilors alongside the representatives and ambassadors that had been invited to this general meeting assembled on their respective seats with the four Councilors raised above everybody else on their pedestals.

"Good evening everyone," started Tevos once she is sure that everyone managed to find their respective seats. "You had to forgive this sudden call of meeting from us, but this is something that needed to be brought to your attention as it concerns us all,"

"Councilor Tevos right," Valern quipped next at the pause of the Asari Councilor. "Urgent matter, needed to be addressed once for everyone's good,"

"Forgive me Councilors," everyone stopped and looked at the newly appointed Representative of the Sytems Alliance, Jason Grace of Australia stood, his blue eyes standing out on the dim light of the chambers. "If you are talking about the threat of the Triumvate that is posing on the Citadel community as a whole, then I must inform you that every person in this room is already aware. Colonies have fallen by the dozen on their attacks already and the entire Outer Systems are already slowly being evacuated to Citadel controlled space,"

"What are you talking about? No one has informed me of this!" hissed Sparatus looking angrily at the human representative.

"We are aware that the Council is not aware of each world's decision to evacuate our own species, especially with the Triumvate eliminating worlds clean by the slate. Something that I might add eerily suspicious seeing that they have not bothered us until that fiasco at the Citadel where everyone comes into blows," pointed out the human Ambassador.

"The Human-Clan is right," huffed the Volus Ambassador, Din Korlack. "Something isn't right with the Triumvate-Clan attacking our worlds. There must be a reason why they are doing this,"

"Oh I know their reason alright," snarled Sparatus, his spittle practically flying as he spat out. "They are plain and simple barbarians who wanted to enslave and conquer us. What do you representatives expect? They are primitives, barely aware of what they are doing with the advance technology that they had stumbled upon. Does it even need greater discussion on the reasoning behind their actions? The sudden betrayal on that peace treaty by them is enough already for us to know that they are nothing more than savages. They attacked us first and now they are continuing their ransack on our worlds,"

"Enough Sparatus!" Tevos' voice is calm but one could practically feel the ice from it. The Asari Councilor felt nervous as she stared down the fuming Turian Councilor. She alone had no ill will against the Triumvate and the only reason she is allowing herself to be dragged along with this farce of a war is due to the fact that Valern and Sparatus are against her opinions alongside the majority of the Citadel.

"We have not come here to fight but to discuss events that had transpired in the three weeks since the failed negotiations with the Triumvate," said the Asari Councilor calmly. "Now please gentlemen, please act like your stations demand or else I would have to adjourn this meeting until you had calmed down,"

At first it seems that the Turian Councilor would protest at being bossed around but one sharp glance of the violet skinned Asari made him think twice. Tevos of course is aware that if not for the dirt she managed to snag on each of them, they would have gladly shot her down for bossing them around, too bad for him that that day won't be today.

As the Turian and Salarian Councilor retook their seats and silence finally filled the chamber of the Citadel Council, Tevos' took a breath before standing up and looking at his fellow representatives and ambassadors while at the same time throwing a dirty look at her fellow Councilors to make sure that they won't try to cut her off later on.

"Honored Councilors and Representatives. I hate to admit it but today we must stand together. I know that lot of us have each of our own differences and feuds, but today I encourage you to put those feuds aside so that we can deal with a bigger threat," pausing for effect, the Asari Councilor continued on.

"We do not wish this situation we are now, but this is where we are currently at. The Triumvate had all but declared war on us thanks to that fiasco that happened during the Treaty signing and since then they have been destroying worlds that we control on the Terminus Systems. Already twelve planets have fallen alongside a couple of dozens of installations and refueling stations along the way. None….have been kept alive. Also the Turians that had participated during the Massacre on Astranaaar at first contact have been executed and their….heads have been sent at Palaven,"

Tevos just glared a warning at Sparatus who growled beneath his breathe at the reminder though thankfully he did not say anything…..yet.

"The Triumvate for some reason that all of you already know owned considerable technology and space traveling methods that doesn't require them to use Relays unlike us which put our ships in a disadvantage. However in response to this threat, the Asari have considered our stance on the war and deployed most of our fleets to populated and core worlds in order to ensure their safety and evacuation if necessary. The Turians and the Salarians have also lent their aid on this battle and most of the fleets are being mobilized to cities and outposts in order for rapid response against any Triumvate ships that might appear on the area,"

"So we are staying on the defensive Thessia-Clan," huffed the Volus Ambassador in his usual wheezing tone.

"Unacceptable!" roared the Batarian Ambassador making the others near him jump as he began his ranting. "These Triumvate bastards have sacked five of our populated worlds and burned three others based on our….trade to ash. Millions of Batarians already died! We demand satisfaction for this Councilors or does the Council no longer care for the welfare for the Hegemony?"

"We do care for the Hegemony ambassador. Remember that we sent an entire platoon of Asari Commandoes from Helens to your homeworld of Khar'Shan to maintain order their after the "mistaken human raid" that you assumed. Funny how we immediately lost contact with our commandoes after they arrived a couple of days only," Tevos glared at the Batarian ambassador who merely waved the accusation off. It had taken a great deal of money under dealings through Spectre Tel Vasir to gain information from the Shadow Broker that the said commandoes have been seized and "educated" by the Batarians on their slave trade. However there is nothing to be done yet since there are currently bigger fish to fry.

"Irrelevant! We do not need to hide with one's another defenses. We need to take the fight to these bastards and make them pay for all the damage that they did to us," the Batarian Ambassador pressed.

"And we will make them pay Ambasssador, with interest," the Turian Councilor finally entered the conversation having had enough with the passive crap that Tevos is doing. "Together with the fifth and sixth fleet of the Salarians, the Hierarchy's First and Second fleet alongside most of our unmanned drones are gathering at the edge of the Attican Traverse to jump to the planet where all this started. Elements of the Blackwatch which had also been slowly reformed after the devastating…disaster at Astranaar are also ready to deploy,"

"This one doesn't understand the meaning of this session then. This one does not know why?" the Hanar diplomat droned.

"Made everyone aware that we are at war, need funds, recruit blood pack for ground troops, krogan forces needed to stand up against the Eldar in hand to hand combat after all, money's also necessary to pay off the Blue Suns for hunting down the rogue prisoners that escaped from the Purgatory Station after it has been attacked by the Triumvate forces releasing the inmates therein,"

"Are you telling me that the prisoners escaped?" asked the human councilor in an incredulous expression.

"Yes, hundreds of them in fact, STG have already captured dozen heading into Salarian Space, we are on the process of getting them-,"

"BOOOM!"

"By the spirits! What the hell is that?!" shouted the Turian Councilor practically thrown off from his pedestal by the shaking of the Citadel Tower.

"C-Sec this is Councilor Tevos report!"

"Secondary explosions appeared all over the Citadel Councilor, we are on the way to checking them out," is the simple vague reply.

As Tevos pulled herself upward from the undignified position she landed, she can't help but feel that the Triumvate had been the reason of the explosions now plaguing the Citadel.

..

..

..

 **Planet Alchera, Amada System**

 _Pain….agony…..the dripping acid from the barrel above her reminded her that she is no more than a prisoner here…of her own mind, of her own volition. For glory's sake, for honor's sake, for her people's sake._

" _So how are you this time my beautiful pet?" the usual guttural sound of the one responsible for her capture and current predicament made her shiver both in fear and revulsion as the fingers of the Chaos worshipper trailed down the side of her left breast leaving bloody lines as the sharp claw pierced her soft skin._

" _You had your daily dose today haven't you?" his mocking voice sounded eerily loud through the enclosed room making her tremble even more. Part of her wanted nothing more than to give up on everything if only to stop her torture. Thankfully it's just her loyalty to her people and her Craftworld that made Taldeer endure something that is not supposed to be endured by anyone._

" _Silent aren't you? I actually admire you Farseer. You are strong, don't mistake that. Both in mind, body and in spirit, I wonder how many Eldar would still be sane after their limbs are broken again and again? Or how do you endure having different men fuck you every day without breaking? I'm quite surprised that until now you haven't been pregnant. Is it just me or is it something the men taking you failed to do? By the way how many have come here before I've arrived Eldar? Ten? Fifteen? Oh it's twenty and they all had a chance at you didn't they? I bet you loved it having them take you don't you Farseer?"_

 _Taldeer just remained silent not trusting herself to speak without breaking into tears. Truth be told, every inch of her hurt and her stomach felt delicate after the pounding it observed for today. Something in her also broke as every entrance to her had been taken advantage at. She's just thankful that for some reason, she haven't been impregnated by the cruel monsters that now haunt every second of her life bringing pain and pleasure to her that it digs in madness a few inches each time._

 _The Farseer however froze as she felt the claws again once more drawing over her body. It is not normal for the Chapter Master to stay after his taunts. He usually leaves then immediately ushering in the next batch that would either torture her or partake on the blessings of every inch of her flesh. He never stays._

" _You know how beautiful and tempting you are Eldar?" the cold voice sounded harsh and Taldeer's eyes widened as she felt him seize her right breast roughly nearly popping the soft tissue on his clenched hands. "I had to hold myself not to take you the first time I met you. However it seems that your silence had finally grated my nerves. Maybe it's a good thing that you haven't been impregnated yet. For you my dear will bear something of me right now and forevermore,"_

 _His insane laugh is plain cruel and the completely terrified and shaking Farseer can only scream out in utter fear and revulsion as he draped himself over her claiming her whole and took her in the most violent of ways._

Taldeer gasped as she awakened upright over the soft mattress her Turian companions had loaned into her feeling sweat pour like little streams off of her neck despite the cold atmosphere of the planet she is staying in. Placing a hand on her face she can't help the small gasps that left her lips as she remembered her dream. It is the one thing that she hated the most and felt most disgusted when she is stuck on that prison.

Making sure that the two Turians are not bothered by her waking up from her place on the living room, Taldeer pulled on the coat she made from the skins of the Varren she had killed from its stand before gingerly walking outside of the small house, her feet barely making any noise as she gently pried the door open, the familiar cold washing over her skin colder than usual due to her sweat before walking out.

She never mentioned it to her companions but the nightmares of her imprisonment and her bad luck in life had been plaguing her more than usual these past days. For some reason she felt that it should be telling her something but for the life of her, she doesn't know why?

Sitting on the covered porch of the house where a small bench is set, Taldeer looked up once more at the stars shining on the sky. She can't help but wonder where her baby's soul is now. Not a second goes by that she doesn't hate and regret doing what she did on that fateful night when she realized that she is pregnant. However she knew it is necessary. A child of both Eldar and something that is truly a monster inside out is nothing more than an abomination. But it is her child and it belongs to her.

Feeling the usual tears that come when thinking about her lost daughter, Taldeer took the familiar sewing needle she borrowed from Palea as she began trying to finish the dress she made for her lost daughter. By Eldar timeline she should be almost coming of age soon and Taldeer for the life of her can't help but try at least to make amends by sewing her daughter a dress. Something that helped her cope from the painful feelings even as she hummed a lullaby that her mother once hummed to her when she was young.

She never knew of the two immortal deities that watch her every time she does it.

..

..

..

 **Craftworld Iyanden Council Seat of the High Council**

"Honored Farseer it is an honor once more to be standing in front all of your presence," Macha spoke clearly her voice echoing on the bonewraith chamber as she bowed from the waist at the twenty-three heads of the major Craftworlds that now led the travel towards their destination on the rift. Normally Macha would be part of the High Council since she is the head Farseer of Biel-Tan but since she's the one being summoned today, Biel-Tan is currently represented by Ellena, one of the members of their own Farseer Council.

"The honor is ours Farseer Macha, though I must say that the circumstances could have been better for you. However pleasantries aside, we wish to discuss something with you pertaining the leadership of Biel-Tan and its forces alongside the Corsairs that had been entrusted under your command," spoke Indarion plainly sitting beside the Head Farseer of Ulthwe. If not for the fact that Indarion is highly respected both as a Farseer and as a person for being fair, Macha would have put the blame that she is being summoned to him after their little debacle pertaining hers and Ela's relationship which he highly disapproved.

"I agree with Iyanden's Farseer," commented one of the other Eldar sitting in front of her. "This is something that we needed to decide now that you are here,"

"Very well, why am I being summoned here then Honored Farseers? As you already know the battle never rests and I am sorely needed back at my Craftworld to direct the fight. So if you would mind, get to the point," the red-haired Farseer of Biel-Tan spoke though already she got a feeling she knew the reason already as to why did they summon her here in the first place without warning whatsoever.

"We have observed the reports that have come and go from your Seer Council Macha. I'm sad to say that the results are less than pleasant and have led us to only one conclusion as to how to solve this problem," began the Farseer of Ulthwe. "Three Craftworlds have been lost simultaneously on the past weeks or so alongside large numbers of ships that are defending them. We have concluded that maybe a change of leadership is needed,"

"In other words, the High Council is relieving you of your command of Biel-Tan's forces and the smaller Craftworld's it is charged with until we deem someone qualified enough to hold the position. You may keep your position of honor of course. You have earned the rank of a Farseer and as such until you are deemed unworthy of your positon, you will retain that honor,"

"You are relieving me?" blinked Macha unable to believe what she is hearing feeling her heart sink inside her chest faster than a rowboat that had a leak on it. She had expected demotion and a good talking to about her failures, not stripping her of her command.

To his credit, Farseer Indarion merely looked sadly at her. "This is for your own good Macha. You need a rest and you need it badly. You have been spearheading the fight of your Craftworld's for so long and the stress must be catching up to you now if the results are anything to be based by at all. This is only temporary and once we reached our destination, if your Craftworld still deemed you worthy, you will be returned to your previous position,"

"But-,"

"We are also removing you from your position at your Seer Council and Farseer Ellena here would be acting as the temporary head of the Council while you are gone," one of the Farseers' interjected making Macha glare at him sharply before leveling her gaze at Ellena who merely bowed her head at her.

"This council had no right to choose who leads our Craftworld. The Seer Council of each world after all is independent and not controlled by the High Council," pointed out the red-head.

"Yes they're not. However it is not us that made this decision. We have given our reasons to the other members of your Seer Council and they agreed with us that you needed a break honored Farseer," chided another member.

"But-,"

"It is done already Farseer Macha. Everyone had voted that you rest and take a break from things as it is. Farseer Ellena will take over domestic affairs of your Craftworld and the overall force of Biel-Tan and the smaller Craftworlds it's protecting would be entrusted to Farseer Indarion of Iyanden. His Craftworld is not that far from yours and he would be able to take temporary command of both Craftworlds and additional forces until we can find someone from Biel-Tan to take the mantle off of his back,"

"There is also the matter of your…..ward Farseer Macha," another Farseer interjected making Macha stiffen as she glared angrily at the speaker. They may take her position and command, but they sure as hell are not taking Ela away from her. She didn't fail to recognize that she is one of the Farseers' on the High Council that wanted Ela hanged for her… _crimes_ before.

"We have discussed this long and hard and have come to the conclusion that it is counterproductive of having that stain on our community living with you and bothering with your well-earned rest. We have ruled out it is best if she is removed from your care and moved to Ulthwe where a new caretaker will be watching over her and caring for her….needs,"

The way she said it made Macha's blood boil and before she could stop herself, she found her hand moving in automatic as she leveled her singing spear at the offending Farseer who immediately stood in alarm behind the Guardians who had stepped forward and blocked Macha's path.

"You are not taking her away from me!" Macha practically spat even as the speaker gulped.

"The Council had spoken Farseer, she is already being moved as we are speaking here,"

Macha's only reaction is a snarl that made everyone tense as she charged back at the exit hoping to catch the ones bringing Ela before they dragged her out of Biel-Tan to who knows where?

..

..

..

 **Planet Valdaris-Edge of Triumvate Space**

Paul hated himself. Normally he won't do this but he is essentially worried for his best friend and for some reason instead of confronting him face to face about it, his gut tells him that it's better if he see for himself. And that's the reason why he is currently hunched over the small ruins of the once beautiful houses that are now ruined thanks to the bombardment they did before taking over the entire colony.

Making sure that the back of Timothy is still present, Paul left his hiding place to the next rubble as he continued to trail the best sniper that Cerberus had seen ever since its formation. For the life of him he had no idea why his friend is okay with the duty of border patrol when they had all of the current inhabitants of this place under lock and key. No soldier would want patrolling most of the time the borders of this run down colony by him or herself in the middle of the night.

Or is he just being paranoid? After all, Timothy never liked the "fun time" that the general and most of the Cerberus forces that are still occupying this place and he never joined in no matter how much everyone seemed to love it. Even Paul had his choice of women (against his better nature) and found their bodies practically exquisite. He never voiced it to his best friend though.

His thoughts of being paranoid however went immediately flying off the window as he saw Timothy looked back before moving at a side street that immediately piqued Paul's interest as to why his friend would do that. Nothing is on that street except empty houses.

Opting to follow him, Paul made sure that he isn't noticed by his friend as he saw the young sniper sneaking around as if to make sure none noticed him before he stopped at the door of one of the empty houses where he immediately knocked in some sort of patter.

Imagine Paul's surprise when a young looking beautiful Elfin female much younger than the rest they had captured open the door before beaming at the sight of his best friend. He froze as the realization set in that his friend is visiting this girl on his daily patrols.

He had betrayed them.

He just watched in silence as Timothy is admitted inside and the door closed with a small "click" leaving the night as quiet as ever. However Paul already made his choice.

Picking his feet under him, the Cerberus soldier headed at the direction of their Commander's tent.

..

..

..

 **Immaterium, House of Isha and John**

Isha watched in content as father and son bonded together as they fished (quite unsuccessfully mind you) while talking. It has been a while ever since Laerys and Sanguinis made their way back here after leading and masterminding the plan on the war against the Citadel Community. With the entirety of the Triumvate now once more safe on their own systems, everyone enjoyed the peace as brief as it is as the Citadel community tried to get back after the brutal beatdown that the Triumvate inflicted on them on the daring raids of different worlds.

"Mother," the usual musical voice of her daughter made Isha turn from where she is sitting overlooking the peaceful representation of the warp to her adopted daughter who dressed more or less like her in a simple white dress that accentuated her beautiful figure.

"Laerys," smiled Isha. "Come join me. I'm surprised that you haven't brought Lady Cana with you this time," she teased a bit enjoying the sudden reddening cheeks of the young soul who took the chair beside her.

"She's with Farseer Laetri helping on the investigation as to who took Maila's corpse. She err…asked some time alone to think about our relationship," the young daughter of the two deities answered.

"No worries about that," shrugged the Eldar goddess. "I'm sure the two of you will do just fine with each other. However I'm surprised that they still haven't found out who stole Maila's corpse,"

"Trust me that I am as surprised to mother," answered Laerys. "Initial investigations made it clear that Warpcraft is involved during the theft and a good user at that. Judging from the smoothness of his or her going in or out, everyone had detected nothing. Not even the Farseers,"

"Hmm..at least that rules out the number of people that had possibly stolen the body. There are not a lot of expert warp users in the Triumvate after all that can fool even the Farseers," pointed out Isha.

"Indeed, the Inquisition and the Harlequins are already looking into it. Apparently they're too busy before with the war to properly investigate it," sighed Laerys looking at her brother slowly getting frustrated at catching nothing (which is quite amusing).

"Is there something bothering you child?"

"Mother?"

"I could sense something bothering you. You know you could always tell me anything right? John and I might not be your real parents but you are every bit our daughter. Don't forget that," said Isha quite sternly the last part which surprised Laerys seeing that her mother had never gotten mad….ever.

"Well I…I have been thinking mother ever since. But I am afraid on asking you and father this in case you become mad at me. But mother….I trust you and I love you both and dad. However I want to know mother. Who are my real parents?" asked Laerys feeling sweat bead her hands as she wrung it again and again nervously.

"There's a reason that me and your father didn't tell you Laerys. Are you sure that you want to know?" asked Isha trying hard not to stop herself else she might really stop and keep this secret in the next century or so.

"Yes….please,"

"Very well," taking a deep breathe; Isha merely held her daughter's hands as she stared at the eyes that had stared into her with love ever since she came into their lives now filled with nervousness and anticipation. She'll bet her money that once their talk is done. Those eyes will be filled with anything but love.

"It all started when…," Isha began.

..

…

..

 **Please Review. Hihihi More will come later on. There's nothing to discuss here currently on the Author's Note. I just hoped that you liked this chapter. As usual 5K+ readers. Don't worry itll get even more interesting soon. Please Review. It keeps me happy seeing everyone's thoughts and I try to reply if I can.**

 **PS: The final battle between the Citadel and the Triumvate would be present in the next chapter or so. And finally the Craftworlds will also arrive.**

 **PS: Please don't flame me about Ela and Macha, and the once with Tim and Arya. As I said before. Everything's planned. You had to go down before going up after all.**

 **PS: I didn't forget the other races of the Citadel contacting the Triumvate.**

 **PS: I bet you now know who is Laerys' true parents yes? Please don't kill me.**

 **PPPPPPPPPPS: ONE MORE THING…..WHO THE HELL IS LOFN?**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

" _We may be powerful and can be called gods, but we are not above the hands of Fate where we are all nothing but pawns,"_

 _-The Emperor_

..

..

..

 **Aiur, Homeworld of the Protoss**

"I never thought your daughter would look like that,"

"Me neither,"

The two females watched in silence the small pod, the size of a small bag float seamlessly over the plant-like material where dozens other small pods also float. It is the Protoss incubation chamber where the younglings are usually grown after the mother and father provide genetic contributions that would be then stored in the pods before being kept in the incubation chamber where a new life would be then formed from the two. The chamber bubbles specially designed to sustain life would be then the equivalent of a human womb providing nutrients for the young Protoss until it is fully formed and stable enough where the pair who contributed their genes would be then called so that they would be given responsibility of the youngling's life as its parents after he or she would then be pulled out from the stasis that the incubation chamber provides.

Right now however, one bubble contained a rather different occupant compared to the rest of younglings surrounding it. Currently it is both the marvel and the sign for the Triumvate of a new age that is starting to dawn. It is also a symbol for a new start and the spooks that make up the science division of the three species alliance are practically salivating from the new data they are gathering that no one has ever seen before.

"You shouldn't have allowed them to be let in," scowled Farseer Laetri looking at one of the human scientists keep a tab on the bubble nutrients to make sure that everything is normal and tip-top. "This is your daughter for Isha's sake,"

"What can I do? It is Farseer Laerys' idea that everyone makes sure that my and Amondeer's offspring would survive," said the former Protoss Captain touching the glass at the direction of her child's bubble before her tone softened down. "I'm just thankful that I have a daughter. Amondeer and I have accepted the fact that we won't have an offspring of our own when we confessed to each other. I'm quite surprised when the symptoms of pregnancy hit me,"

"At least you know now that other hole in your ass is quite compatible mind you for intimacy," snorted Laetri giggling then at the deadpan look that Alana gave her. She have been close to the pregnant Protoss after Amondeer barged in to her office one day shouting at the top of his lungs that he is going to be a father. Very unEldar-like for the rather wise and stoic Protoss Farseer. Alana appreciated the company of another sympathetic female while Laetri is comforted from the failed search for the body of her student.

"Look at the bright side Alana, you know now that your child isn't an abomination like some of the extremists of our races deduced. I wonder how they will react once Artemis is finally released from her bubble,"

"Bloody annoying that will be," mumbled the female Protoss beneath her breathe. "Amondeer has been insisting that we get a security detail once we settle down for protection. Extremely annoying it really is,"

"But needed," added Laetri with a smile making the female Protoss sigh tiredly as she placed her own three fingered hand on the glass of the aquarium room-sized incubator where her daughter is floating.

"But needed," finished Alana knowing the danger her child posed. Not everyone is happy with the first Eldar and Protoss union being a possibility. Extremists on the three races that clung to the old beliefs about their past lives have been making protests that the "abomination" be removed. Some terrorist groups that the Inquisition still haven't managed to root out have even tried to assassinate the "thing" as they call it. Only too fell with the blades of the Inquisitor and his partner Harlequin which had been assigned to safeguard the first Eldar-Protoss Hybrid in history.

Looking through the glass and the bubble, Laetri can't help but smile at the image of the little tyke sucking her thumb without a care in the world inside her circle of safety not knowing that her very presence is a problem and a blessing for the free peoples of the Triumvate. Life did find a way to make the impossible possible and though she got a feeling that Isha is involved somehow, Laetri is happy for her friend Alana and Amondeer. Their child certainly doesn't look like an abomination, in fact she's beautiful.

She is definitely humanoid in body, her hair is black like her father's and she is surprisingly smaller than the rest of the Protoss children, another Eldar trait. She is also Eldar-like in feature with a mouth, nose, eyes and ears unlike her mother. However her eyes shone in a blue hue like all Khalai and she also got the beginning of a braid that is the nerve cords that the Protoss had which they used to be one on their Khala. Her body despite Eldar-like in appearance is also Protoss in origin, stronger but more flexible muscles and tougher bones with enhanced carbon fiber. Sex organs are also Eldar-like surprisingly and the scientists who kept up the study of her are theorizing that she can consume both organic food and gain strength from the light through her skin like her Protoss origin. The only hiccup she had is the fact that her fingers are only four and not five like all Eldar; something that is a small price to pay of being the alternative of a hybrid. All in all she turned up nice. Eldar genes surprisingly won by a landslide much to Hierarch Kaldalis' annoyance that made the Governor of Roma and Amondeer to rub in his face. Alana on the other hand isn't much bothered otherwise. She's just happy that her daughter turned out right. Something that Laetri would keep an eye out for any developments. She had no choice, she's been offered the position of being Artemis' godmother after all.

..

..

..

 **Insomnia, Capital Planet of the Lucii. Secret Underground Bunker.**

"Are you sure about this father?" Noctis worriedly asked as he supported the now almost limp king of the Lucii to the Ascension chamber where in times of peace, the previous Lucian King would bestow the power and duty that he had to his successor. Of course the crown prince is highly aware what's going to happen next, but for the life of him, he seriously didn't want to believe it. He had expected it of course his entire life but he never actually believed that one day he would experience his fate. Of course it's only logical that on his father's failing health, he should finally take the mantle. That doesn't lessen his nervousness though.

There's just one hiccup.

"Father, I'm not exactly sure why do we have to lug her around," pointed out Noctis to the small hover stasis pod being pushed by two Royal Guards alongside his fiancé who had plainly stated that she's going to attend this ceremony whether he likes it or not. Noctis may be brave, but he isn't brave enough to face Lunafreya's piercing stare anytime soon. Not in a thousand years at least.

"A favor for a favor, she saved my life my son. And someone as young as her should have the experience to live her life in the fullest. Something that an old man like me can't any longer," grunted Regis as he leaned heavily on his cane at every step.

"I know, I'm just surprised with the fact that you are the one who stole her from the Eldar morgue father," Noctis shook his head in disbelief. He himself had been assigned to search for the lost body of the fallen Eldar young female and turned up with nothing like everyone else. Now he knew why nobody can find her. "You know that the others would have a field day once they know right? Especially lady Laetri and Cana, Laetri would be livid if not vengeful," he pointed out sharply.

Regis only snorted as they entered the massive stone gates underground that two Royal Guards immediately opened at the behest of their king showing a similar chamber of a throne room, only made of grey stone and with none of the ornaments. In fact the only chair at the circular chamber is the throne itself made of granite raised on a dais.

"Guards would you mind placing the pod here," pointed out Regis in front of the throne. "And disable the stasis field please,"

"Sir, if you disable it, her mind would only had a few minutes left to live before she shuts down completely. We can't just-,"

"Put her here please and that's an order!" Regis ordered sternly this time making the two Royal Guards pushing the pod salute in attention as their training kicked in. Setting the heavy medical bed in front of the granite throne, they immediately tapped the code at the side of the pod turning off the yellow sheen that covered it showing the rapidly paling face of Maila still in her clothes when she was murdered.

"Everyone except Noctis, please leave the room," requested the old king after his son helped him hobble towards the stone throne where he sat heavily. "The ceremony will begin shortly and only he and I must be in this room. For your sakes' please close the door behind you and don't enter whatever you might hear,"

"Yes my lord," the two guards plus Lunafreya who only gave one heated kiss to Noctis who seemed to have accidentally melted his brain thanks to the daring act of his fiancé left leaving the two men and the dying Eldar girl at the room.

"Noctis, my son. You have trained for this all your life. You know what to do," whispered Regis though his voice echoed like a gong inside the granite halls.

"Yes father," Noctis simply replied once he shook his head from what Lunafreya did as he went down into one knee in front of his father who immediately drew a sword and pierced it on the ground with a thud that made the entire chamber rang as seven other swords pierced the ground around the granite throne.

"Noctis Caelam, I Regis Caelam, sixty-seventh king of the Lucii and wielder of the crown entrusted to me recognize you to be my heir. Do you swear to preserve the peace that our people had prospered thanks to the power of the Lucian kings from generation to generation until now?"

"I swear," Noctis shivered as he felt power fill the room sealing his vow.

"Do you swear to fight alongside your brothers-in-arms Lucii and safeguard the realm?"

"I swear!"

"Do you swear that through the power that you wield, every vow and promise you make will be binding right now and forevermore?"

"I swear!"

"By the seven guardians of the Lucii who witnessed your vow, you will be held accountable. With great power comes the responsibility to uphold those vows. Break them and the witnesses will see to it that your life is forfeit. That will be your deterrent as king. For I King Regis Caelam relinquished my hold of the crown and declare you, my son Noctis Caelam as king! Rise and be acknowledged King Noctis, Sixty-Eighth king of the Lucii,"

As Noctis stood, he immediately stepped towards the direction of his father as he has been taught before raising his right hand. Immediately he saw the ring that his father wore emerged in a burst of crystals into his making him shiver at the power wielded by every king from the first to the last. He could also see the silhouettes of the seven guardians surrounding him glimmering in blue and assessing him obviously though their armored faces that showed none of their expressions.

"Guardians of the Lucii, I beseech thee as my last will as King to bring back the life that was lost to this Eldar in front of me," declared King Regis making Noctis stand aside as one of the knights stepped forward in front of the old king.

"We would do as you ask young king. There is a price that must be paid," the voice of the knight sounded eerily like a rolling stone making the entire chamber shook.

"I understand," nodded Regis.

"As the old laws dictate, a life for a life. We will judge her however young king if she is worthy of our gift and your sacrifice. If she is deemed unworthy, then your life and hers is forfeit," declared the knight pulling out his sword wreathed in violet flames.

"She is worthy of your gift first king of the Lucii. She had a future. I had foreseen it,"

"True, my brothers have assessed her and found her worthy," nodded the knight as the other six also nodded. And much to Noctis' sudden surprise and alarm plunged his blade straight into the old king's chest pinning him to the granite throne with the sword passing through it at the other end.

"FATHER!" yelled Noctis trying to move but found himself stuck at where he is unable to move his body at all as the knight pulled out his sword out of the limp bloody body of his father.

"The price has been paid. You have ruled well young king. May your successor be the same as you are," he said morosely once more saluting to the dead old man like the other six before vanishing and leaving the room returning it to its old state with only seven rusty swords surrounding the granite throne.

Before Noctis noticed that he can finally move, he heard a sudden gasp from the pod and up came sitting in ramrod alarm is Maila looking as healthy as any Eldar as could be breathing loudly as if pulled from a very dark dream.

..

..

..

 **Havoc Station, Gathering point of the Citadel Fleet for the Invasion of Astranaar**

Urdnot Wrex grunted as a rather powerful kick from the Ryncol he is drinking nearly forced a hiccup from him. To say that he is in a bad mood would be an understatement right now as he shifted his weight on the damnable chair he is sitting at looking as if it would break any second under his bulk.

Like all mercenaries, he had answered the call for the mobilization when the news spread from one end of the galaxy to another that the Citadel Council is willing to hire them for a good price. Droves have answered the call of the Council as many enlisted for the upcoming invasion. The money is good, don't mistake him that. Wrex is more than content for his pay. What Wrex worried about is another issue that he had set himself to solve for the good of his people, a cure for the genophage. And with the Council not batting an eye at all at the plight of the Krogan, Wrex believed that with the technological advantage of the Triumvate, they could help his people.

And that's the reason why he is currently here sitting right now downing his ryncol with his krannt, Urdnot Gorm as they waited for the rest of the fleet to arrive. He just hoped that the Triumvate would listen to his plea else the Krogan would be doomed forevermore.

..

..

..

 **Turian Ship, Talon Engine Room**

Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema sighed as he finished repairing the last part of the engine room that he is assigned to repair before climbing up the hatch once he made sure that the spare parts he "borrowed" is away from prying eyes.

"Finished Gerrel?" greeted his best and oldest friend who laughed as he helped Gerrel up the engineering that he had climbed down at.

The two newly promoted Admirals have joined the call of the Council for the great invasion of Astranaar. With the politics almost killing them back home, the two of them sought the mobilization of the great fleet that is gathering since the Krogan wars for adventure and "spare tools" the Council might leave lying around. Besides the technology of the Triumvate is otherworldly and the two Quarians can't help but salivate at the thought of getting some pieces for themselves in order to send back to the fleet and reverse-engineer it to their own.

"Not the least at all Rael," grunted Gerrel as he closed the hatch of the room behind him as he retired on the room that he and Rael'Zorah shared with their job done for today. "I just wondered how in the world could these Turians managed to get their ships moving with their engineers so sloppy on their engines. I'm still surprised that this ship haven't exploded into one big fireball yet with the way that the engines are maintained and repaired,"

When his friend did not reply, he mentally scowled as he turned at the crimson suit of his friend poring over a data slate typing something.

"Sending another message to Raan Rael?" asked Gerrel looking down at the data slate of his friend.

"Yes, Tali is almost two years old now and me being here just made me realize that I missed her birthday," said Rael as he continued on his work not looking at his friend who grinned beneath his helmet.

"Dear Tali, I know I promised that I would be there for your birthday, but I can't. I'm sorry, I'm a terrible dad. I just hoped that this letter makes up for it,"

Gerrel only laughed aloud at the thunderous scowl that suddenly appeared over Rael Zorah's face. His best friend always had seriousness issues and Gerrel made it his life's mission to bother him as much as Quarianly possible. It won't do good at all if he ended up like the old Admirals that had a stick shoved up in their asses.

..

..

..

 **Immaterium, Home of the Emperor and Isha.**

Her breaths came in ragged as air seemed to be stuck on her lungs unable to escape yet also not being able to gain enough, the hands covering her mouth tightened like cords and if she is not in her current state, Laerys would have been able to giggle at how miraculously her eyeballs remain on their sockets with how wide they are currently opening in complete disbelief.

Horror gripped her heart and soul as every word that came out of her mother's mouth is registered by her brain. She wanted to stop listening, her very existence wished and pleaded that everything that her ears are recording is some kind of trick or lie. However she knew it is the truth. Her soul thrummed with recognition as her origins are fully exposed and hearing it made her wish that she had never known the truth in the first place. Now she knew why her mother and father hid it from her. It is not something anyone must know….including her.

She felt like vomiting, the sour taste that had slowly crept up from her stomach rose like a snake toward her throat practically turning her green. Her skin crawled as if someone is draping themselves over her touching every inch of her and if she had a knife, Laerys would have skinned herself if only to relieve herself of that feeling. Tears unnumbered fell from her eyes as she nearly lost her footing when she backed away slowly before losing control of her lower limbs and if not for Isha catching and supporting her, she would have face planted without even realizing it. The words that now changed her life echoing around her.

" _Your real mother is the Farseer Taldeer of Ulthwe and your father…your father is no one else but Azariah Kyras, the Blood Raven Traitor and Daemon Ascended,"_

Monster, abomination, cursed, mutant; words echoed inside her psyche and she could hear herself keening through her hands even as she curled into a ball at the embrace of her mother as she slowly accepted the truth about the goddess' words. She is the daughter of the lost Farseer that is probably killed by the very abomination that forced itself on her. Disgust for herself filled her and Laerys can't do anything but cry in a helpless heap as she lay there on the embrace of her mother. Every part of her doesn't want to believe it but it's the truth.

She is the offspring of a murderer, a traitor and a spawn of Chaos above all. She should not be living at all. On her younger days, she had absorbed the knowledge of nearly half the libraries and museums in Acheron when she and her adopted family would wander in disguise over the lands of the Materium. She had read everything about Azariak Kyras and let's just say that the knowledge she had gained at the books didn't help her now at all.

"Why?" Laerys can't help but whimper as she continued sobbing while holding on for dear life at the dress of her mother.

"Why what my child?" asked Isha who despite not showing it felt her heart break at the sorrow that her daughter is suffering from. She wanted nothing more of course than to hold her and comfort her and tell her that everything is alright. However long bitter experience also tells her that Laerys must accept the truth first by herself before she could step in else the grieving girl would use her as an outlet for the frustration part of her feelings and she would do more harm than good.

"Why did you save me? I…I am a monster and an abomination," whimpered Laerys unable to face even her mother anymore. How could she? She is a monster, a spawn of Chaos and a descendant of one of the vilest of their servants. How can her mother…no, Isha stomach the sight of her who is the offspring of the ones who tortured and desecrated her before her adopted father, who is also killed thanks to the manipulations of chaos saved her mother. "I do not belong here," finished Laerys pulling away from her mother knowing how much disgust Isha must be feeling for her. She had to go away, away from the Triumvate and to some deserted planet where her taint would not affect anyone. Who knows, she might become something much more badly than what Kyras had become and hurt the very people that had loved her without asking for anything in return. No, Laerys wouldn't wish that. She would have them remember as her, the Farseer and not the monster she might become. Her family would get over her. After all she is just adopted and though they loved her, Sangunis is still there to pick up the slack that she would leave behind.

"I-I had to go, I am a monster. I do not belong-,"

SLAP!

Laerys froze in instinct as she felt her head whip to the side, the sudden spark of pain her right cheek recognized from the slap. Fearing what she might find, the daughter of Isha turned her head at the direction of her mother who looked furious for the first time in Laerys' entire life.

"And that's the reason why we didn't tell you who your parents really are!" hissed the Eldar goddess grabbing an alarmed Laerys by both sides of her arms practically shaking her like a ragdoll.

"Your father maybe a monster and your mother may not have wanted you but it was me! Me! Do you understand? That created you from the very essences of your father's soul and mine. You are not a monster! You are not an abomination! You are Laerys, the daughter of Isha and the Emperor of Mankind. I am your mother, John is your father and Sanguinis is your older brother! We are your family! Not Kyras! Not Taldeer! Us! Do you understand me young lady!?"

For the frightened and emotionally broken Eldar, it is too much. The sudden anger of her mother, and the revelation of her original parents; falling on her knees, Laerys can only cry her heart out even as the familiar arms and presence of her mother pulled her in.

..

..

..

 **Planet Valdaris, Edge of Triumvate Space**

"Move it traitor!"

Timothy cursed as the familiar butt of Paul's rifle hit his shoulder nearly forcing him to eat dust as he lost his balance for a second there before recovering just in time to glare at his ex-best friend who returned the gesture in equal intensity simply. Arya however who is as bound as he isn't that lucky as someone pushed her causing her to face plant on the ground, her face mixed with dirt, tears and dust.

"Don't hurt her!" protested Timothy pushing against his guards and restraints even as the butt of a rifle hit his temple making him see stars for a second.

"You're in no position to make demands traitor!" warned one of the soldiers at his back while at the same time pushing him again forward. Timothy only growled as he complied while Arya who had been forced to her feet are treated the same despite her hobbling even more at the rough treatment if the Cerberus soldiers that pushed her.

As they passed the rest of the soldiers who only sneered and insulted him while at the same time leering and throwing appreciative looks at Arya who looked as if she wanted to disappear into thin air. Timothy simply tried to ignore it. The attack came at a surprise. He had been visiting Arya on the usual time that he always do to deliver her some supplies when without warning the door is blasted apart and in poured dozens of his former comrades who immediately cuffed him and Arya before dragging them here now towards the direction of their commander's tent.

"Get in traitor!" the sudden push and hiss brought Timothy back to the present as he found himself shoved inside then.

"So this is the traitor huh?" the familiar voice of his commander greeted making Timothy growl as he looked at the face of his commander who is sitting at one of the taller chairs that they had brought with them on this expedition. "I am aware that you don't disapprove of some of my decisions but I did not truly expect that you would actually betray us. It's such a shame; the Illusive Man speaks very highly of you after all and especially your skills. For what Timothy? Is it because to force this girl to spread her legs for you? You could have stood with us and you would have experienced it otherwise,"

"You mean rape her?" asked Timothy cooly making the commander laugh only as he waved what Timothy said aside.

"They are aliens my boy. Why be concerned about that? Animals such as them don't have rights,"

"That doesn't change the fact that what we are doing is wrong," countered Timothy glaring hatefully at the pathetic excuse of a human. "I believed in Cerberus ideals, but we should be better than them, acting as models and something that they can aspire to, not….this,"

"You're deluded my boy,"

"I take comfort that at least you're much more deluded than I will ever be," sneered Timothy earning a hateful look from the insulted commander.

"Very well," Timothy only glared hatefully as the person in front of him stood up looking at him and Arya who is whimpering at the side trying not to be noticed at all. "Since you are so adamant of being against our actions, let's see how you feel if you perform the said action to our beautiful guest here," he proclaimed making Timothy's eyes narrow at first before widening in horror.

"What?!"

The commander only laughed pulling a pistol that he immediately pressed at the temple of Arya who began crying at the threat on her life touching her skin. "You heard me traitor. Unless you want her brains to scatter all over my tent, you my boy will fuck her in every way possible. Don't be surprised. You are so adamant in protecting her after all. Why don't you at least let her pay it with the only thing she had left?"

Anger rose like an avalanche at Timothy's heart as he saw Arya practically hyperventilating in fear as she also registered what the Cerberus commander had said thanks to the translator in her ear that Timothy gave to her before.

"Timothy, what does he mean by you fucking me?" asked the teenage Eldar female who immediately whimpered as the man in front of her licked the right side of her cheek.

"It means that he's going to mate with you either he likes it or not my dear," explained the man laughing at the horrified faces of the two. "It's either that or I blow his head off and yours. No, maybe not yours. If my former sniper here refuses to obey me, you my dear will be mating with every single person of this army. How about that?"

If hell could come to the surface and save Arya, Timothy would have gladly sold his soul without ado. However it is for naught. Every bit of him wanted nothing more than to strangle the sadistic bastard who is observing his expression while fondling the rear end of the girl he had come to care for. He had to do something, anything. The urge to scream in frustration is so strong that he is surprised at how he managed to hold it in.

"Do it,"

"What?" Timothy can only look in fear and great pity at Arya who had her head bowed while tears fell from her eyes refusing to see his.

"Do what he says Tim. He's going to kill you if you don't and he's going to do worse to me," the young Eldar sobbed, her words barely audible. "I would rather that you do it to me than them. Besides," she chuckled brokenly glaring with hatred at the admiral who merely raised an eyebrow at her defiant attitude. "I owe you my life after all,"

"Arya-,"

"Just do it Tim!" the girl practically screamed, unnumbered tears falling from her face. "Mate with me before they throw me to everyone out there,"

Timothy can only shut his eyes as he nodded and he barely felt the robes binding him cut loose as he is then pushed at the front of Arya while the other soldiers made themselves comfortable to enjoy the show. Looking straight, Tim almost made a double-take to go against his word and give the soldiers a piece of his mind as he saw the terrified but slightly determined look of Arya beautiful as ever despite her tears.

"I'm sorry for everything," Timothy can only whisper as he leaned forward touching his lips to hers marveling at how soft it is despite the sudden whimper from her as more tears fell from her eyes like waterfalls.

..

..

..

 **Ulthwe Craftworld**

Farseer Caerys can only sigh as she stared at the white-clad Eldar female that the guards have brought here three hours ago with many a bruise on her face sitting on a wraithbone made chair behind bars. Of course she knew who the blonde behind bars is. Every Eldar in the fleet does. Caerys however had no issues against her. It's not like she had a choice when the Governor of Ultramar asked for her "service" after all. Majority of her people however doesn't agree with Caerys' opinions. Thus she is currently here on orders from her Craftworld to do guard duty to the "traitor" of their ways no matter how much she disliked it. Still, it doesn't mean she can be mean too.

"You know I don't hate you right?" spoke Caerys sitting down on the floor in a meditative position in front of the bars with her singing spear at her side and her helmet off showing her long black hair like most Eldar at Ulthwe have.

"I know," a small smile adorned the face of Ela Ashbel. "I didn't sense resentment from you and you turned away when those Guardians started to beat me,"

"I am sorry for how my fellow Craftworlders are acting. I really am," Caerys apologized aware of course at how hollow those words are.

She's quite surprised as the former Farseer of Bleeding Tears simply waved it off. "Don't be. Their actions are justified after all. Besides, what's done is done and I simply hoped for a future,"

"We all do,"

The two simply laughed as they enjoyed each other's company. Caerys herself is surprised by Ela Ashbel. She is expecting either an arrogant or a depressed person. To meet the original one in front of her is….refreshing.

"Pardon me but I haven't introduced myself," began Caerys raising a hand through the cell bars. "Farseer Caerys of Ulthwe at your service,"

"Ela Ashbel," was the amused reply of the blonde Eldar as she took Caerys' hand to shake it. "You're not by all means the Caerys who led the Eldar offensive on Kaurava before yes?"

Caerys only shrugged though inwardly she stepped hard on the memory of his greatest success and failure. "The one and only, I'm surprised you've heard about me. I'm only in my sixth year on being a Farseer,"

"I made it a point to keep tabs on all major events when I had my position as Farseer before Caerys," said Ela Ashbel simply. "Still, I would like to hear more about Kaurava from you. It would pass the time for me if the thought helps,"

"I'd be honored too Ela," smiled Caerys warmly at the other Eldar. "Friends?"

"Friends," Ela Ashbel simply replied as the two made comfortable as Caerys began telling her tale.

..

..

..

 **Hi! So another chappie done. Please review hihihi. Anyway I know I promised that I would start with the war this chapter, but I can't help writing more that is not hacking or stabbing which I am not fond of by the way. Anyway hope you like this chappie. 6K words here. Hihihi.**

 **PS: Don't kill me about Tim and Arya. They would have a happy ending.**

 **PS: Can anyone feel about Laerys? I nearly cried for her on this chapter. Yes, her original father's Kyras**

 **PS: Lols you're surprised with Maila aren't you guys? Admit it. Hihihihi**

 **PS: Final Fantasy lover here.**

 **PS: Hope you guys liked Ela's new friend. Yes, she's the one from Soulstorm and I toned down the arrogance part a bit….fine….a lot to make her more likeable.**

 **PS: why is everyone angry that I dont know who Lofn is? sniff2x :'(**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

" _Come face the one true face of the universe and whither under the golden throne's gaze,"_

 _-The Ecclesiarchy_

..

..

..

 **Mass Relay Leading to Triumvate Controlled Space**

Everything is silent like the ocean as the single galactic bridge that connects both the Triumvate to the rest of the galaxy in the fastest way possible lay floating on its usual orbit. Its massive structure colored in white, the azure energy that keeps it active remain present as it stood silently by for the millennia it stood as a witness to many civilizations rising and falling through the ages. Today however is not one of its boring days simply floating and doing nothing as immediately thousands of contacts are registered on its signal and out from the void came the Citadel Fleet in all its glory.

Sounds like thunder followed one another as ship after ship appeared on the relay numbering by the hundreds each second as the largest fleet the galaxy has ever mobilized ever since the end of the Rachni Wars and Krogan Rebellion appeared: fleets of fast moving frigates covering the flanks of the medium to bulky-sized cruisers which served as escorts to the rather slow moving, but powerful dreadnought ships which served as a backbone for the entire fleet.

Ship after ship appeared showing with different designs and patterns, but together had the same flag painted on their sides belonging to the Citadel. The rather avian looking ships of the Turian Hierarchy alongside with the flat-looking ones of the Salarian Union, together these two superpowers contributed to the most of the fleet, almost making half of it thanks to their different reasons as to why they want to subjugate the Triumvate. The remaining half belonged to the token force that the Asari had sent for PR purposes if for nothing else, a single Alliance Dreadnought ship commanded by Kai Leng who had claimed that he had been sent by Alliance Command in secret to aid the Citadel Forces, massive Elcor bombard ships, sleek looking frigates of the Drell, fat bulbous heavy duty ships of the Elcor alongside its famous bombard squadrons able to take down larger ships with their numbers and heavy munitions, square and ugly looking wide ships of the Batarian Hegemony which looks more weapon than ship as they floated alongside their comrades, and the rather sophisticated and unique designs of different mercenary ship with each of them having their own unique creation as their owners deem it.

All in all, it is an impressive sight as the thousand and eight hundred ships mobilized into formation as the last of them finally cleared the Mass Relay. It is the largest force that the Citadel managed to after the long years of peace and order. There's no sugar coating it. It is a force to be reckoned with. Out of the eighteen hundred strong armada six hundred of those are transports, designed to be as spacious as ever, carrying the ground troops and tanks that would be used to conquer the planet numbering in the hundred thousands. This invasion would be completely recorded into history as the long years would pass later on.

"All ships fall in, maintain defensive cluster. Protect the transports at all costs," ordered Talus Vakarian to the general comms connecting throughout the fleet. The transports as massive as they are only had minimal protection and weapons after being scuttled by orders of the Citadel Council to give as much space as possible for men and equipment inside. If the enemy fighters or ships get to them, they would be like lumbering cows trying to escape an enraged tiger.

Peering at the beautiful planet waiting from them once they cleared the debris field, Talus himself isn't exactly happy to be back here unlike Saren who seemed to be slobbering with thoughts of vengeance every time he got something that might make him drunk. Despite the massive fleet he had been allotted too, he didn't exactly feel confident that they can win this. He had seen himself how much damage three Triumvate ships can do against fifty battle-hardened Turian ships, facing their entire might in a heads-on battle in his opinion is a death warrant. Still, he is a Turian general and he would do his duty. It's not like the Hierarchy had anyone else to send. He's the nearest thing they have to an expert against the Triumvate and so here he is commanding.

"Get the ships to scatter, have the cruisers and frigates cover the much larger ones and for Spirit's sake get those mercenary captains' orders to follow protocol and not bunch up like that!" snapped Talus as he saw through his hologram the overconfident ships bunch together to make the fleet more "impressive" to look at. Yeah right, if they keep doing that, the Triumvate ships would just barrel all over them again in debris as they did against the Black Watch. Talus made a mental note to shoot whoever started the rumor that this would be an easy battle with as little casualties as possible.

"Sir, enemy contacts up front coming close," the sudden call of the navigational officer made Talus straightens up from where he is standing as he looked through the glass panes of the _Spirit of Palaven_ dreadnought to see the last of the Citadel fleet clearing the asteroid field. Already his eyes could see the dark and golden dots that await them from the planet's side. Dread immediately filled him at the knowledge that those ships are more than capable of wiping out entire fleets with ease with their size and firepower alone.

"Ensign, how many of them are there?" asked Talus trying his best to be formal and professional as he could despite the worry in his gut.

"We've got three hundred of them reaching from five to three kilometers in length sir and another six hundred of those squid things with blue energy alongside fifty of golden ships being covered by the squids," answered the Ensign tapping the hologram to show the picture of their fleet facing the smaller one guarding on the planet. Talus did not miss the three satellites as large as a major asteroid each also hovering over the planet edges facing them.

Nine hundred and fifty ships against their eighteen hundred. Almost double the size they had in their numbers and it brought Talus no comfort at all. Sure this is the largest fleet the Citadel en-massed ever but this is not at full strength, not the slightest. But each of the ships he had is armed to the teeth with the highest technology possible. Maybe, just maybe they had a chance to win this. He can't help but feel something's of with the enemy fleet though. He's quite aware with the briefing he had about the Triumvate forces waiting for them. The humongous ships looking more weapon than vessels belonged to the Imperial humans and the golden and much smaller sleek ones are those of the Protoss. However where are the ones that belonged to the Eldar? Surely they would have not chickened out on their comrades.

The soldier in him whispered that this is an elaborate plan that might backfire if left alone. However the one that deals with politics every day in this time of peace also whispers that they might simply chose not to aid Astranaar since it is a Protoss homeworld. Politician and soldier argued inside him and the soldier won in a landslide.

"Communicator, order the Drell ships to break formation and create a screening net all over the sides and flanks of the fleet. I want anything out of the ordinary reported immediately to me," ordered Talus watching the officer relay his command before turning to the communicator that connects to the remainder of the vessels.

"This is General Talus of the _Spirit of Palaven_. We have finally arrived at our destination. We're going to engage our enemies up front. Whatever you do, don't break formation and protect the dreadnoughts at all costs. For the Citadel, onward men and women!"

Cheering could be heard throughout the different bridges as the Citadel fleet charged forward hungry for the blood of their enemies. As hyped as they are currently, Talus isn't deceived. He knew that once explosions starts, that hype and bravery that they are currently demonstrating would pop faster than a pricked balloon. Giving orders to have the fleet to steer away from each other in singular battle groups to prevent the enemy its ram maneuver once more, Talus ordered his own ship alongside its escorts forward alongside the rest of the fleet.

"Almost in range General," the ensign officer spoke. "Dreadnought cannons are ready to fire on your mark. Wait….sensing energy readings spiking. Enemy firing! Enemy firing!"

Talus only had a second for his mind to register what the officer said when his eyes widened immediately at it.

"Evasive Maneuvers! Evasive Maneuvers!"

Explosions immediately followed all over the fleet as arcs of blue energy bypassed shields and kinetic barriers turning the majority of the smaller ships to scrap metal while tearing off large bulkheads of the much more larger ones. And to add insult to injury, dozens of ships immediately felt their kinetic barriers drop as cannon fire slammed into them like a judgement of the gods themselves sending some even backpedaling to their flows causing much needed confusion. Red and orange lasers followed melting metal and flesh at the rest.

"Evade! Evade! Get as much ships between the enemy fire and the dreadnoughts and transports!" ordered Talus trying not to panic as two of the frigates guarding his flag vessel got melted from the laser fire that went their way. "And somebody get the fighters out of their ships and start damaging that fleet!" yelled Talus even as parts of the massive fleet he is commanding went careening in twelve directions as the enemy fleet continued their bombardment in a combination of lasers cannon-fire and torpedoes en-masse. Already he could hear some of the captains panicking as they broke formation giving some of the dreadnoughts that the smaller ships are covering clear spaces to be hit. Already two Salarian Dreadnoughts have went up in flames as torpedoes bypassed the anti-air fire of its frigates that have not abandoned it, their shields unable to contain both the explosion and the impact force that the nukes caused.

"We need to get out of here!"

"Fall back! Fall back!"

"Fuck this! I'm not dying for this shit!"

Shouts erupted all over the general comm and Talus had to grab the speaker to yell on it at the top of his voice. "Don't break formation! Don't break formation by all the Spirits above and below or I'll personally shoot you myself!"

"But Captain!" one of the Captains tried to protest in return.

"Enough! Don't break formation. All ships forward! Once we get in range then we can counter them with our own guns," the Turian Admiral replied in the same heat as the terrified Captain as he saw some of the more braver parts of the fleet advance prompting the others to follow despite more of their fellows succumbing to enemy fire as the distances between the two fleets closed even more.

"Commander, please tell me that we are already in range," said Talus trying to hide the nervousness in his voice as another dreadnought crumpled like a tin can as its three cruisers covering it from the front turned to liquid goo courtesy of the lasers that harbored their end giving a single slug of a cannon pierce through the kinetic barrier and head straight in the middle of the sitting ducked ship.

"We're not yet sir. However the Elcor bombard ships are. They might get a barrage to cover us however that might garner the enemy ships' attention,"

For a moment Talus seriously considered this however another battlegroup screaming that one of the Dreadnoughts it protected got pummeled forced Talus' hand.

"General Durtz, this is Admiral Talus. Have your ships fire at the enemy fleet. We need time for the rest of the fleet to make it in range,"

"Understood Admiral, we are engaging,"

Fifteen ships, that's the Elcor's tribute to the massive armada. More weapon than ship, the dreadnoughts entire frame is built more like a massive gun which occupied at least sixty percent of its space. One purpose does the ships are made only; to destroy and to destroy something in the worst way possible. Its nuke rounds are fifteen kilograms each and can be used either on precision fire or massive explosions that could take out armies in one barrage.

These ships now moved in formation alongside the cruisers protecting it as they lined their shots. Once the green is cleared for the rest of the fleet that had been given the order to break away from the line of fire these ships automatically unleashed their payloads with the strength of a lightning bolt, the VI systems tapped on each round marking the targets to make everything more precise. The shots are so powerful that it pushed the dreadnought ships a few meters back from the recoil.

As large and powerful as the Triumvate ships are, even they are not immune to the powerful damage of the massive weapons of the Elcor fleet. Three of the four kilometer ships immediately started drifting as the buckshots pierced through the shields and armor exploding inside the ships killing everyone inside. Dozens of the Protoss ships that had been too slow to get away are also caught on the crossfire as the impact force of the nukes exploded reducing them into rubble.

It did give the Citadel fleet the pause it desperately needed as they lumbered closer and enable most of the ships other than the ones at the very back to fell in range. Already everything is starting to look a full fledge battle as individual battlegroups started engaging one another on their own. Outclassed in technology, the Citadel ships fell easy against the larger ships of the Triumvate that belonged to the Imperials acting as floating fortresses that annihilated entire battle groups with single barrages from each of their prows or simply running them over like dominoes at anyone too slow to get out of the way. However Talus did not fail to notice the large number of fighters and drones that suddenly exchanged vector heading straight towards the massive lumbering ships of the Elcor.

"Commander, order as much fighters as possible not engaged to break off and intercept as much of the enemy fighters as they could. The Elcor ships have to fend for themselves for now. Have all ships engaging the Protoss forces to target the golden carriers being defended by those squids. The Protoss ships are unlike the Imperial ones and most of our weapons can take them down once we overwhelmed their ships. Once we finished the Protoss forces we can simply overwhelm the Imperial ships with superior numbers alone,"

While the main fleet of the Citadel fleet engaged the ones of the Triumvate, the six hundred transports which had remained a little away from the fleet which served as a smokescreen for it finally moved forward away from the two factions murdering one another, heading straight to the "supposed" now open planet.

"Admiral Talus, this is Commander Meitis of the Blackwatch. We are starting our descent on the planet. Good luck out there. We are currently encountering no resistance and proceeding on mission,"

"Understood, I am putting the Drell on standby in case of any incursions. Be safe out there and may the Spirits watch over you. Talus out,"

Talus is a brilliant commander and against anyone, his tactic might have worked. Any general faced with the stubborn show and opposition that the Citadel Fleet is showing would be preoccupied on it and it alone and the transports won't even be spotted until they're right over the enemy's head. However facing enemies who had been griping at each other's throats for centuries, his tactic didn't count for anything.

Before the transports and their guards even realized it, the three satellites that the Citadel forces neglected ever since the battle started preferring to face the more ominous threat of their fleet are immediately on top of them before they even knew it. The only indication that the transports had that they are being attacked when the lead ship immediately went into a fiery explosion as powerful lasers of purple passed through its middle causing the power reactor to overload.

"All Blackwatch ships intercept! Intercept!" Commander Meitis' voice is almost at a frantic tone as the satellites started taking down the slow moving transports to bulky to evade like targets in a shooting range. Weak shielded and thinly hulled, they are no match for the powerful Orbital defenses with High Eldar technology that tore them down one after another like paper.

Even as the Blackwatch ships maneuver to save whatever it is that can be saved from the wrecked transports that have the bad luck to be intercepted, another threat loomed that Talus expected though did not see it coming.

Maneuvering from the same tactic that is first used on the original Battle of Astranaar, Eldar ships decloaked without warning whatsoever causing mass panic to the already terrified transports as hundreds of corsair vessels fell on them like sharks turning the fleet this way and that, separating them from the rest of their escorts like hunting lions. The slow and the weak easily preyed upon while those that still lumbered are hunted down one by one. Nearly two hundred and fifty ships are caught in the ruin before word is got to Talus' on the main battle and the Drell and Hanar ships keeping the defensive perimeter despite the two forces raging over one another managed to maneuver themselves to aid the beleaguered transports forcing the Eldar ships to join with the rest of the main fleet guarding the satellites who now focused on the rest of the Citadel Fleet.

As whatever that is rest of the transports finally managed to extract themselves from the battle to fulfill their original mission with whatever fighters that are spared to be their escort, they immediately descended on the atmosphere only to meet face to face what a planetary invasion ship feared the most:

Anti-Orbital Fire

Thousands of lasers from the ground immediately met the incoming vessels and fifty are taken down in the first minute with the transports' in charge officer forcing the ships to continue their approach despite the danger of having large number of ships ripped apart. However with half of their original number almost gone, the landing forces immediately realized that landing the larger ships without taking down the guns is practically a death sentence for thousands of troops inside the transports. And that's the reason why hundreds of shuttles are now heading down with the best and the brightest that the Hierarchy had to offer.

..

..

..

 **Orbit of Astranaar**

Solana Vakarian held on for dear life at the straps of the shuttle she is riding, the twenty man squad she is assigned with also acted like her and she can't exactly blame them. After all, who would not be nervous while riding something that can easily lead you to your death either by falling, burning alive, decompression or simply cracking your skull from impact once one of the stray ammos of the orbital guns of the Triumvate got even a side glance hit on it?. The actual fact that she's the youngest on her squad didn't help matters.

As much as it terrifies her however, she didn't moan or protest crying that she wanted to go back home. Solana may be new to the military corp that is a mandate for all Turians on their coming of age but she had been schooled well by her father about duty and honor as a soldier, she won't fail him. Not while she had breathe in her body at least. Even if she's shaking to the very bones she had been born with.

More sounds of explosions followed everywhere around her making the young Turian even more nervous as the sounds of explosion followed it. She isn't fooled; she had seen how much ammunition the Triumvate orbital guns are making before they have been given the orders to descend on the planet. She isn't fooled that many of the drop shuttles would be taken out on the way down, and the possibility that hers might also be included on that carnage didn't escape her attention.

More than one turian whimpered in no small amount of fear and alarm as they felt the shuttle descend into orbit. For Solana, it felt as if her very brain is shaken like a rattle inside her brain as the shuttle she is riding in got caught in the planet's gravity. Already the sounds of guns firing are getting clearer followed by more explosions of other shuttles. There is too much, there is way too much being destroyed on the way down. She could hear them on the radio, Turians screaming as they call for help when their transports transformed into a bonfire of inferno. This isn't supposed to be like this.

Planetfall has been always loud, that is a basic need-to-know basis for anyone on the Triumvate, but for the young private currently shaking in her armor, this is not known. Why would she? The citadel never had to conquer planets hell-bent on defending themselves from large invading forces like they are currently doing? Sure Turian society is rigid, but they have always been on the safe zone side despite harsh. The recruits based their doctrines on honor and glory, not survival, never survival.

"Alright boys and girls this is it," their sergeant suddenly said making twenty pair of eyes turn towards the Turian in black and red armor with his rank tattooed on his armor. "Remember that there is no courage without fear. It's alright to be scared but know this; we lost five colony planets to these bastards and the Citadel has funded this invasion with the best that money can buy. If we lose today, we don't get to fight another. I know the pressure on your shoulders is enormous. Our mission along with every Turian riding their own shuttles down with us is to disable the anti-orbital guns on this side of the planet and create a safe zone for the larger transports to land. With the orbital guns online, the fleet above can't land, without them we got no armor and tanks, without tanks we can't start with the invasion on this planet. So whatever happens, disable the orbital guns, which is your mission. Understood?!"

"Understood sir!"

"Good, now we have to-," the sergeant never finished his words when a sudden explosion at the side of the shuttle made everything spin immediately out of control as everyone is exposed to vacuum pulling two Turians out and killing another five from impact and suffocation. Thankfully Solana had the bad habit of always wearing her armor and did not share the same fate as her comrades. She had the unpleasant experience though of being pulled to her feet alongside those who are still alive.

"Jump! Jump by the spirits!" ordered the sergeant despite half of his armor burning as the shuttle went crazy as it descended below to its death.

"But, but-,"

"Jump or die private!"

Solana never finished her protesting as she suddenly found herself hauled without warning and before she could punch the daylights of whomever it is that manhandled her when something extremely hard suddenly kicked her at the back making Solana's eyes widen in complete panic and fear as she felt herself falling into empty air, her vision registering the one of the burning and smoking shuttle that she had been riding only a few moments ago. A scream tore through her lips inside her helmet as the realization set in that she is freefalling towards the planet ground which is coming closer on every second. She could see hundreds of bright lights from the ground going upward in different booms and crescendos, the anti-orbital weaponry of the Triumvate forces. She could also see at her vantage point the beautiful city of Astranaar shining golden on the dying light of the morning.

"By the spirits," whimpered Solana as the brand new HUD that the Citadel had provided in exchange for Hierarchy's standard helmet equipment, it showed the ground coming closer and closer to her. As terrified as she is, this time her training helped her as she remembered the drop operations the Turian military is training their soldiers at thanks to being copied with the style of the Systems Alliance paradrop troops. If she sees her father again, she made a mental note to thank him for enrolling her at the program.

As she watched the ground get closer, the HUD finally reached the intended height and Solana activated her pack which immediately disgorged the parachute on her pack armor yanking her upward as her descent slowed down immediately as she reached the muddy ground with a tumble making her face plant on the muddy ground with the sounds of explosions surrounding her.

How in all Spirits' name is she going to survive alone and without her squad?

..

..

..

 **Tuchanka's Hammer, Krogan Cruiser Class Ship**

Wrex was waiting with his fellow Krogan thirty strong with all from his clan in the ship the Turians gave them to launch their assault against Astranaar. He don't know much about these Triumvirate species, but like most of the Krogan in the room, he just want, first a good fight, and then is money after the job is done. He doesn't really care if he is going to kill loving parents and innocent workers. War is war after all. Besides, what's better than this? Free booze, someone to kill and they're getting paid about it. It's Krogan heaven as close as it is to the original one.

There was also some Quarians in the bay, here to take care of the ship's engines and, unofficially, study the fantastic tech of the Triumvirate for the Migrant Fleet "if" they managed to win. That's a pretty big "if" seeing that the fleet is getting their asses handed to them currently. They are holding their assault rifles tighter than normal and fidgeting non-stop like nervous pyjaks, probably worried of the Krogan presence in the same room as they are.

Good, they are not stupid.

There is a screen in the front wall of the cargo bay. It is supposed to show them their instruction before the attack command is given once the orbital guns are cleared. The Salarians are probably too afraid to enter a room full of Krogan ready for battle. This screen came to life after a minute, but something strange appears that no one expected at all.

Instead of an Asari, a Turian or a Salarian, Wrex the image is that of a strange figure, looking like a tall and slim male human. He was wearing a blue and yellow dress with many precious stones and strange runes on it. The man is standing before the camera, his face hided by a tall yellow helmet, the cold eyes it had sending tingles of fear up Wrex's spine.

''Greetings Krogan, I am Farseer Aradrel of the Triumvirate. You don't know me, but I know you well.'' began the "man". ''The Turians I have slaughtered tell me much about your species and how they beat you millennia ago. How sad that a species such as you, fall to barbarism and extinction.'' He said in a bored tone picking off the dirt off the armor on his fingernails that for some reason looked like torn guts.

Many of the Krogans in the room began to growl when the creature mentioned the genophage. It is a...difficult topic with them. Wrex himself nearly blew a gasket at the actions of the man. How dare he underestimate them! It is only the political side of him that prevented his nature to grab his shotgun and blast the tv sky high.

''You were once a glorious and powerful species. And know you are nothing but pirates and slavers the Council considers like nothing but a bunch of meat shield for their Turians soldiers in this war. How sad for you, no?'' he continued in the same irritating and mocking tone that some of the Krogan near Wrex backed away in nervousness as they could sense the blood rage in him rising.

''You saved them from the Rachni, and they give you the genophage in return. And now that my forces are killing the Turians like a bunch of birds, they call you again. Do you really deserve to be at the boot of such weaklings?''

There, the Krogans began to agree with the man. What kind of warrior they are to bow before the damned Turians and Salarians ? The damned amphhibians can't even hold a gun right!

''What will they give you for the death of your brothers eh? Will they repaid the giant piles of never-born children? With money? And you accept that. How the mighty have fallen," more growls rose in crescendo at the salted insult to injury from the gathered Krogan.

''But let me ask you this question: Why would you accept the money of your enemies, when you can have the salvation from me?'' he suddenly quipped catching every soul's attention on the bridge.

''As you are probably aware, the Triumvirate technologies are much more advanced than the Citadel's. We can travel without these relays; we use ships that look like giants for you. Do you think that plague you call 'genophage', is a problem for our scientists? Here is an offer for you Krogan Warriors. Fight for the Triumvirate, kill your old enemies, and I shall give you the end of the curse! A cure for the Genophage !''

When he said that, he set of his pocket a little bottle containing a strange mixture. When the Krogans saw it, they all knew what it was immediately. They all knew the true meaning of what this creature, this savior, was holding, the salvation that their people desperately deserved. There's no questioning it. That little vial can turn the tide for them and they could become great and mighty once more.

''A species such as yours will surely require some time before making a decision. I will leave you a week before making it. When it is done, meet me at Tuchanka once we've laid ruin to this fleet. There, I will find you a new purpose." He walked off before stopping looking sideways at them with an audible smirk despite the mask. "And please kill the observer Quarians in the ship mind you? We don't want any…..witnesses after all," and just like that, the man vanished.

Wrex only grinned as he and the other Krogan turned their attention towards the assembled Quarians who immediately bolted in fear to the next doors. He can't help but lick his lips as he pulled his shotgun from his back. He hasn't tasted Quarian meat yet.

..

..

..

 **Craftworld Ulthwe**

Caerys peeked once more at the side of the cell where the dungeons are making sure that none of the usual guards the High Council had assigned for the cell that Ela Ashbel had been put in. Ulthwe normally is a lot more lax compared to the rest of the Craftworlds with the history of some of their fleets being a lot more open to working alongside with either the Tau or the Imperium. However despite their laxness, they are a lot more traditional than most Eldar. That is the reason why the Council put Ela Ashbel here, it does calm the ones on the council that supports the decision of not condemning the former Farseer, but it also allowed some of the ones that hate her the chance of making her suffer as they imprisoned her by either changing or blackmailing her guards.

Double checking the fact that the guards are indeed the ones that Ulthwe usually provide and she knew, Caerys sighed in relief before walking forward nodding to them as they bowed to her thanks to her position as she entered.

"Ela," called the Farseer of Ulthwe the moment she entered the place, a smile forming on her lips as a tired reply of: "Honored Farseer, is that you?" from her new friend.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me simply Caerys, Ela?" she asked with humor sitting down on the stool at the side of the wraith bone bars of the cell. "We're friends are we not?"

"Of course," a frown immediately formed in Caerys' face as she noticed the slightly gaunt face that supported the face of her friend. She didn't miss also the dreary tone she had.

"Ela what happened?" asked Caerys in alarm not caring as she opened the cell with a press of her hand. The Council could burn in oblivion for all she cared. Grabbing her friend's hand, she immediately stiffened in alarm as she noted how weak the former Farseer of Bleeding Tears is.

"They..they forgot to feed me," rasped Ela Ashbel who immediately leaned tiredly on her. "And water…need water,"

"Get me some food and water here immediately!" yelled Caerys to the two guards that had entered the room thanks to the commotion that Caerys' rush entrance made.

"But the council said-," protested one of the guards only to quail at the eyes of Caerys which had immediately been wreathed in lightning thanks to the intensity of her emotions.

"Go!"

"Yes honored Farseer," the two saluted before running off to follow her orders. No one ever wanted to deal with an enraged Faseer. It's… detrimental for anyone's health.

"Hang on Ela, you're gonna be okay," Caerys comforted, letting a sigh of relief as Ela Ashbel only nodded silently. She had been gone three days since her last visit. She haven't eaten anything all that time? By Isha's name, she's going to find who did this. But she can't do this alone; she needed help of someone with clout and power that could face the Council without fear. Surely there must be those also willing to help her on all the Craftworlds gathered here.

..

..

..

 **Finally Another chappie done. Hihihi hope ya like it. Next chapter will be more about the war on Astranaar and some of the characters' stories. Please review. It makes me happy if you guys show your opinions. The longer the merrier. This is at least 6K words.**

 **PS: Farseer Aladrel, thank you for helping out.**

 **PS: Im sorry if my grammar is a bit bad. Im a rookie remember?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note**

 **Due to severe lack of support and well..too much PM's that are currently badmouthing me. I'm temporarily postponing this story until further notice. Another World One Last Chance had a good run and this is just my third baby on my writing career ever since I took over Cassie's account. Thank you once again for all readers. I'm taking a temporary vacation and read more fics instead of writing one. Someone just yelled at me that writing fics is a waste of time since Im not receiving any money and he's right. I just realized that. So for now Ill be saying Au Revoir. Im not sure if I should continue this but believe me when I say that I had all the plot to the end summarized in my head. Anyway that's that and for my loyal readers, thank you for supporting this story and reaching almost 1K reviews. Ill be back soon...or not. hihihi gd nyt.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Four

" _Life is a prison, death a release. Only in death does duty end,"_

 _-Imperial Guard Doctrine, Vanguard of the Emperor_

..

..

..

 **Planet Valdaris, Edge of Triumvate Space**

"Tired aren't we? Don't worry little girl. There's more where that came from. Take my advice and have a rest now pretty one. Trust me, that ass of yours would be put to good use later on. For me, I would like nothing more than the ones I fuck screaming in ecstasy and not in pain. I found it a major turn-off myself," the man speaking guffawed, making sure to make one last squeeze on the soft flesh of Arya's left cheek from behind making the poor Eldar youngling shiver in fear at his words and touch before he went off leaving her alone at last huddled at the farthest part of her cage terrified and nervous.

For Arya, everything has been a nightmare ever since these _Mon-Keighs_ found her and Timothy. Thinking about it alone made her want to curl up to the darkest corner she could find and imagine where she might happily live her life alone and in solitude. She had experienced things she had never imagined she would ever for the past three hours on this same tent where her prison cage hanged.

"A-a-arya," a cracked voice brought Arya out of her sorry state of mind as she moved from her cramped position to try and touch the shape lying on the same cage as her bloodied and broken beyond repair.

"Timothy, I'm so sorry," whispered the young Eldar trying her damnest not to cringe as she let her fingers touch the bloody shoulder of the one who is both her protector and the one who unwillingly mated with her in the cruelest way possible due to her request. Despite her best effort, the young Eldar can't help but flinch a bit as her fingers grazed his skin.

Literally no one could fault her; this is the very man that had only for a few hours before mated with her forcefully despite her consent. She knew of course that if both of them refused, they would still do what they want with her in the worst way possible. With her making the decision for them though, she could at least let it be the one that she trusted consume the deed instead of some random person. Not that it lessened the pain of the ordeal any less. There is a good reason why Eldar mating age is at fifty. Other than the fact that they are not emotionally steady yet for the life that they must be responsible of, their organs are not fully developed to handle the stress of mating. Arya herself is just thankful that she's a shy only few years away from her maturity when Timothy mated with her. The fact remains however that the process is still painful. It took all of her self-control not to scream herself hoarse as he and she consumed the deed with those bastards egging Timothy on with shouts of confidence to plough her into oblivion.

Oh Timothy, sweet and good Timothy. Arya never knew if she could feel such self-loathing again as she did a couple of hours ago. Thanks to her talent like all Eldar, she could feel the emotion of intense regret the boy, no…man felt as they danced the dance of love that is supposed to be sacred on both parties involved. Part of him felt wonderful and in ecstasy at what they are doing while the majority of his thoughts are practically screaming "I'm sorry" again and again at every move that their connected bodies made. She knew that he wanted nothing more than to stop at every pained grimace and uncontrolled grunt of pain she made while hating himself even more for agreeing with her request that he be the one to mate with her as the small streams of liquid silver feel from the orbs on her head. For Arya she exactly can't blame herself. Every thrust felt like scraping sandpaper over her sensitive regions making her want to do nothing more than to beg for it to stop. It is only through self-control that she did not end up screaming her lungs out for the entire world to hear.

And that is where everything went into a spiral whirlpool down immediately. Once their captors enjoyed their fun on watching Arya squirm under Timothy, they immediately began spreading the word to their fellows that they'll be sodomizing her for tonight's entertainment. For Timothy, it is the final straw. Already at the limit for doing something that he never wanted to do to the person that he considered a good friend, and his ward. The young sniper snapped and immediately struck a vicious haymaker at the face of the expedition group's head while kicking his groin in such strength that he literally went blue in the face as his balls cracked.

Now they are all reaping the rewards of his actions. Timothy had gotten both of his eyes removed and the bones of both hands cracked alongside his kneecaps for assaulting the captain. Arya on the other hand got heavily molested with her guardian incapacitated and knocked out. The two of them are now here on the cages, one left to die with blood loss, while one awaited her fate on the coming night where she would be the main entertainment.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you better Arya, I didn't mean to end it like this," whispered the bloody form of Timothy now plopped at her side as she got over the fact of her trembling every time she touched him.

"No, you did your best," replied the young Eldar as she let her hands now stroke his bloody locks. "It is up to Isha and the Emperor now our fates did lie,"

Timothy only chuckled rasply at her answer letting off a few coughs as he struggled over his next words. "You and your gods Arya, they're planning to whore you out to every single soldier out here in the camp and you do still believe that they will come for you?"

The girl only looked at the night sky through the bars of her cage watching the night sky where continuing on is space. She knew deep in her hear that their gods won't leave them behind to be treated as prostitutes for these animals.

"Yes Timothy, I do,"

..

..

..

 **A Few Thousand Miles away from Valdaris Orbit**

"Captain we are approaching the estimated time of falling from the Warp Drive in five minutes. Orders sir?"

"Inform the Inquisitor and his….companion that we have finally arrived at the planet that our beloved goddess wanted us to liberate," the man on the chair spoke simply watching the eddies of the Warp pass their ship.

"Are we even sure that there is a planet so far away from the sector of Autras sir?"

"No we don't ensign. But it is our duty to serve the agents of the Inquisition and if they say that we go here then we go here. Not to mention that according to him, it is the goddess herself who spoke to him. Now go before I shoot you and find someone else to replace your place!"

"Yes sir,"

The Captain of the _Essence of the Esex_ sighed tiredly as he focused his attention on the slowly livening up bridge. He just hoped that whatever the reason they came here to do; they won't be too late. After all, never did an Inquisitor ask for haste in their entire history ever since they came into this world. Something urgent must really be going on.

..

..

..

 **Space Above Astranaar**

If one would look on the orbit of Astranaar from afar, one would have hypothesized that they are having some sort of display with the large amount of lights and explosions that continually appear all over the dark background. For the approaching mixed fleet however that just dropped out of the Warp Gate, it is a sign about the brutality of the space battle being waged by the defense fleet against the invading force which seemed to be trying on swarming the smaller number of ships of the Triumvate defense fleet.

"This is Lord-Admiral Julius of the Battlefleet _Roma_ , does anyone copy?"

"Copy you Admiral, I am Captain Sturn of the Defense Fleet of Astranaar. Our Protoss commander-in-charge is currently in battle and I am handling logistics and planning. By the Emperor! You're a sight for sore eyes Lord Admiral,"

"Emperor be praised, Captain. I've brought elements of whatever force I can gather from all three fronts of my sector of the Triumvate that are battle ready. Give me the situation Admiral,"

"Enemy numbers proved too much for the defense fleet alone to handle. We severely underestimated the enemy Lord Admiral and currently it is every ship for itself out there with their escorts. The enemy has broken through our defense line despite the best efforts of the Eldar and our interceptors and has proceeded on begun landing forces on the planet. They have also performed a small blockade at the main continent and our ships despite outclassing theirs with a large margin are unable to break through thanks to the rest of our fleet keeping us busy. They have also managed to swarm over our fighters and they seemed to be focusing on the smaller Protoss prism rays to isolate the larger ships. Already a lot of the carriers are either badly damaged or retreating to the surface for emergency repairs. With the large amount of our fighters gone, progress has been slow. If you could manage to send some ships into the surface Lord Admiral, that would be a great help. The PDF and the Protoss forces alongside Farseer Laerys' honor guard is there to hold the enemy off as best as they can, but without air support, they would be sitting ducks,"

"Understood, good hunting Captain. Once we break through the blockade we'll focus on helping you reorganize your forces,"

"Just don't take long Lord Admiral. Every minute battle groups remain isolated, more lives die by the dozens,"

"Don't presume to tell me the risks Captain!"

"Yes sir!"

"Good,"

Lord Admiral Julius Alfsfar watched in muted silence as he watched the battle currently enfolding in front of him. By the Emperor's name, he knew that despite the technological advantages of the Triumvate fleet, he knew that whoever it is commanding the enemy fleet is no slouch. Instead of being bunched up with one another, the enemy ships are positioned in small groups darting like sharks nibbling on a larger whale rendering the larger and more effective guns of the Imperial ships which is designed more for taking down larger foes with their massive weaponries useless as the smaller ships never stayed on one place in a moment. Sure a lot of them are still being taken out, however only the Protoss and the Eldar ships of the defense fleet can spare from the ones guarding the freefall of drop ships and pods towards the planet are the ones that manage to outrun the ships sneaking in for the kills at the Triumvate fleet. This of course prevents the fleet into moving the small blockade of ships that are hovering over the continent where the city of Astranaar stood.

"All fighters report,"

"This is Squadron Alpha and Bravo of the Imperial Navy reporting in,"

"Eldar fighters standing by,"

"This is Protoss Drone ship control, all drones are accounted for and ready,"

"Squadron Alpha Leader, move your fighters and bombers on attack formation. Make sure to escort the troop transports past the blockade. Our forces need air support down there and you're the best we currently got,"

"Roger Lord Admiral, this is Lieutenant Hawke all Interceptor wings form up on me. Escorts, stay close to the shuttles. We will be making a quick dive into the city; squadron leaders mark enemy ships and prepare for atmospheric entry,"

"Roger,"

"Roger,"

..

..

..

 **Wings of the Hierarch, Vanguard Ship of the Eastern Citadel Subjugation Fleet Flank.**

Second General Kall Nyx, nearly wetted himself as he saw the other Triumvate fleet appear out of the "storm portal" a few hundred miles away. It's hard enough as it is dealing with the defense fleet even with the entire Citadel Fleet's Subjugation Fleet without added enemy reinforcements appearing out of nowhere and without warning.

"Sir, those are enemy ship reinforcements!" yelled one of the junior officers in a panic making Kall glare at him making the said officer shut up at the stern look of his superior.

Once made sure that the sudden bout of broken decorum is dealt with properly, Kall immediately turned his attention at the enemy fleet. Already he could see a fair amount of their fighters descend rapidly towards the unsuspecting blockade making sure of the regular amounts of drop ships and pods falling.

"Get word to General Talus immediately!"

"Yes, sir,"

..

..

..

 **Spirit of Palaven**

"Sir, reports from east flank had sighted that enemy reinforcements are massing very close to the blockade,"

"What?!" Like all Turians that heard the news, Talus nearly got a heart attack at the new information.

"Yes sir, detecting thirty ships. Ten Eldar class, while five Imperial Class alongside another five of those golden carriers; the rest are smaller escorts sir. Enemy fighters moving in towards the blockade,"

Talus ignored the fact that he's literally gritting his teeth as he saw through the window the enemy fleet slowly converging at the rear of their flank sending most of the ships that are engaged in the slugfest against the remains of the defense fleet battle groups of the planet panicking as they tried to escape the heavy bombardment that is eliminating ships faster than he can warn them. Still, as much as dire is the situation is at the moment with the fleet, Talus knew that he had to do something else the ground invasion would be a total failure. Already he could see a large amount of enemy fighters and transports making a run towards the middle of the blockade of their ships. If they land, the near victory the ground forces have will be slower.

"Send word to the Drell Frigates, disengage on whatever fight they are currently in and intercept those fighters and transports. I want them gone and turned to debris understand!"

"Yes sir, sending your orders out sir,"

"Good," Talus slumped tiredly on his chair while watching his tactical officers try to direct the still ongoing slugfest in front of them.

..

..

..

 **Battlefleet Roma, Space Above Astranaar**

"I see, they're moving to intercept the fighters then," Julius mumbled to himself even as his flagship, the _Fist of the Vanguard_ shuddered as its multi-gunned hull unloaded its payload alongside the rest of the advancing fleet towards the panicking rearguard of the Citadel fleet. Already he could see pairs of the enemy classed frigates hightailing themselves away from the swarm of ships towards the direction of the diving fighters and transports. Tapping his comms on the panel, Julius didn't waste time throwing orders.

"Eldar fighters break formation and engage those frigates. Interceptors, stay on course and whatever happens, make sure those transports reach the surface,"

"Copy you Admiral. All Interceptors on me boost all power to thrusters. We won't have long before they break through the screen that the Eldar fighters will provide,"

Designed as some of the heaviest fighters of the Triumvate, the Imperial Interceptor fighters moved faster than usual as the pilots took advantage of the gravitational pull of the planet to their advantage, letting it carry the weight of each fighter and doubling the speed of every single one of them. For the blockade ships of the Citadel Fleet, the ones in charge of it barely had the time to start their anti-air cannons before the first half of the fighters and transports cut in directly towards the surface. The sight that greeted them is literally a warzone as the sky is filled with anti-orbital fire of the Protoss and hundreds of shuttles and landing craft that the blockade is sending down to subdue the Protoss city.

"This is Lieutenant Hawke, all pilots spread out and begin targeting the shuttles trying to land on the planet. Take care of them as many as you can. Squadron Bravo, break formation and keep an eye for any fighters that might try to flank us. We're taking down as many of these bastards as we can. Don't forget to turn on your transponders else the orbital fire AI might mistake you as one of theirs,"

"Copy Lieutenant! By Isha's tits, this is like shooting fish in a barrel!" laughed one of the pilots out loud as the two squadrons broke formation and started hunting down the shuttles like sharks over a school of fish.

"Don't let the Eldar hear you referring to their goddess pilot, they won't be happy about it,"

"Meh, how could they react if they're not here to hear me say it," is only the reply with a laugh even as shuttles went down like flies as the Interceptors hunted them down one by one.

"Lieutenant, enemy fighters coming down from above,"

"As expected; Bravo Squadron you know the drill,"

"Copy, good hunting Lieutenant,"

"So do you Sergeant. Show them the reason as to why they should not mess with the Triumvate,"

"Yes sir!"

The Imperial Interceptors though larger and heavier than the agile fighters of the Citadel and Hierarchy's forces are a lot more armored. Facing the oncoming wave of ships, the two forces collided while exchanging fire with each other. Laser weapons against the turbo mass effect rounds while torpedoes and missiles filled the air every here and now hitting their mark sending ships on both sides careening down to the ground. Unfortunately for the Citadel forces, the Interceptors with their heavier bulk and make are flying battering rams and more than one unlucky fighter got the bad front end of an Imperial fighter causing them to pinwheel on a burning wreck downward or simply falling limp as pilots got crushed inside.

No matter the details of the fight, one thing is obvious. The battle for air dominance of Astranaar had just started

..

..

..

 **Badlands, East of Astranaar's Walls**

"No stop! Stop please- GLURRRK!"

The Turian fell down dead on the mud as the Protoss glaive opened an extra hole on his chest. Around him lying in different prone positions are the remains of his squad and another one that they met who survived the initial landing of the Citadel forces against the heavy orbital guns of the planet.

"Is that the last of them Turaton?"

"Yes Executor," nodded the Templar Zealot simply as he cleaned the glaive of the excess orange blood and mud that had stained it during the brief melee that had just occurred.

"Good," Selendis had to hide the sigh that escaped her thoughts as she opened her eyes once more to look at the battered land that was once green and lush now filled with dead plants and craters alongside the wildlife that had once dwelt here. Such is always the price of war. Pity, Astranaar has always been one of the most beautiful planets the Protoss ever had.

She and the three Zealots and High Templar she is leading assigned here have been fighting for four hours non-stop ever since the shuttles and drop pods came. She would never admit it, but Selendis is bone aching tired. Any other leader would have preferred commanding at the rear with the safety of their men but she had always believed that a leader should lead by example and that is the reason why she is here despite the objections of the Councilor of the planet. It helped that Selendis is no slouch when it comes to fighting and she and her squad had tallied a rather impressive number of kills already with the scattered forces of the Citadel that is littered all over this area thanks to their ships either crash landing or barely surviving the landfall.

"Executor look," Selendis only had a second to look up as the first of the explosions littered the sky in colored flashes. If she had a mouth, the Templar Executor knew that she would have smiled as her eyes registered the designs of the Imperial Interceptors fending off the fighters of the Citadel forces that had been taking pot shots at Protoss squads hunting down the forces of the Citadel that made landfall. With the enemy fighters and bombers preoccupied, they could now do their job without worrying that a bomb might fall hurling from the sky anytime. It helps that she knew the logo strapped at the side of one of the planes. If she read it right then the squadron that is currently flying at the sky belonged to the squadron of Hawke, one of the best of the pilots that the Imperial Navy had to offer.

Her musings however is broken when a certain loud "CRACK!" echoed across the air followed by the sound of one of the shields overloading and a pained yelp as one of the minds of her squad linked to her psyche immediately went silent. Selendis only had a second to look at the member of her group that had been killed when another loud "CRACK!" sent another Zealot of her squad careening down with a breathing hole through the chest leaving only the three of them left standing as the first of the blue and black human armored soldiers appeared over the rocks guns aimed at the remaining Protoss.

"Take cover!" the Protoss Executor shouted through her psyche to her two remaining guards as the guns of the enemy discharged sending hails of mass effect rounds on them. Even Selendis grunted as she felt her shield drain faster than water on sink as the large amount of volume threatened to collapse it before she managed to hide behind one of the larger rocks that littered the war torn area.

"For Aiur!"

"No wait, stop!" Selendis futilely called to the last remaining Zealot on her squad that immediately charged while braving the gunfire from the enemy squad. Nearly twenty sets of guns and three rocket launchers met him head on. The Zealot never got a chance. The moment the two heavy weapon emplacements released their payload, his shield went off with a small pop followed by the rounds drilling dozens of bullet holes in his body. He never reached his destination as he fell down dead on the ground with a small thud.

"You have to leave Executor," the High Templar beside her who remained in cover whispered making Selendis' eye narrow at him. That didn't deter him however as he plowed on not flinching under the heavy gaze of the officer next to the Primarch in power. "With my powers, I could buy you enough time to make a run for it. Find the nearest hunting squads wandering also in this wilderness and avenge us all Executor. It is imperative that you must survive,"

"You must be marking mad if I'm going to agree with this pla-," Selendis never finished her words as she's shoved hard in the opposite direction nearly making her face plant on the ground as she lost her balance for a few seconds before slowing her steps as she looked back at the High Templar shooting bolts of electricity that fried three of the men immediately while the others took cover unable to face psychcraft head on.

"FOR AIUR! Now go!"

Cursing as she was driven by instinct to follow the last command, Selendis propelled herself forward ignoring how much of a coward she is even as she felt her shield steadily draining as the enemy who must have noticed her make a run for it started shooting her. Despite her speed, some of the bullets got her. The only reason she followed the last will of her High Templar who is still putting up a fight despite the massive pain he is in as his shield got overwhelmed is because she knew the logic of his last wish. If she is killed, the Protoss would lose someone with a high position and overall command of their army other than Kaldalis. On this time of war, they could not afford that division currently.

Selendis just closed her eyes as she felt the life leave the last member of her squad even as she ran on. She knew then based on the sudden silence on the psyche near her also connected on the Khala that the High Templar finally died. If she could shed tears, she would have. Instead the Protoss Executor merely whispered a hush prayer for the brave fallen that his soul might join their ancestors. Too engrossed is she with her grief that Selendis never noticed an Alliance Mako appear without warning beside her at full speed.

The last thing then remembered by the female Protoss before she blacked out is her shield breaking as it overloaded and her body flying before crashing down hard with several "cracks" that made her yell out in agony as it seem that every bone in her body is broken.

..

..

..

 **Immaterium**

The view is beautiful and it is almost mocking her as she sat there alone watching it even as her tears fell freely from her eyes like silver streams to her chin. She isn't sure whom she hated more, herself or her father? Even the beautiful gown her foster mother dressed her when she finally succumbed to exhaustion made her feel even more disgusted of herself. She didn't deserve wearing something so pure with her being a seed result of a man more a monster and his toy. Her heart broke every second she sit here as her mind struggled painfully to accept who and what she really is.

"Sitting her until now I see?"

Laerys nearly jumped three feet in the air in surprise as she felt her father, no, foster-father sat beside her dressed simply in a white shirt and loose shorts which he preferred. Until now she can't wrap it in her head that the divine Emperor that the Imperials portrayed in so much regality is her dad who dressed more like a simple man than that of a king as he was portrayed in the paintings and statues.

One feeling however pervaded her as she sat there alongside her father. Normally Laerys enjoyed the times they had together as he is more daddy's girl like Sanguinis is more inclined to their mother. Now with her true heritage shown, her father felt a stranger to her and none of the warm feelings she had for him emanated as they sat there as they usually do. In fact she felt more like a disgusted piece of filth rather than being the pure daughter of the two immortals at the moment.

She's just about to speak her mind asking how he can stomach her presence being who she is when he cut her off though as he began speaking while still watching the peaceful horizon which showed the setting sun in front of her.

"This is the same weather the Immaterium had when your mother brought you first to me you know. I've never been so surprised in my long life,"

Laerys only gulped as she felt her throat tighten at the words she desperately needed to hear. "Did you, did you know what I really am dad? Who my real parents are?"

"Yes my girl. Ever since the day I've first lain eyes on you, it is unmistakable about the identities of your real parents are," answered the Emperor of Mankind curtly.

"Then how could you-,"

"Accept you as your mother's and my daughter knowing what you are?" finished the Emperor for her forcing Laerys to avert her eyes downward as her father turned to look at her unwilling to meet his gaze.

"Yes,"

"Tell me this then my daughter. When your brother is born and we told you that you are our adopted daughter, did you expect that we would treat you differently than Sanguinis?"

"No, but-,"

"Then you had nothing to be doubtful about. You are our daughter Laerys, no matter how much you may want to deny it. We are your family despite you not being born into it,"

"BUT I AM THE DAUGHTER OF A MONSTER!" Laerys finally snapped unable to stop herself as she shouted feeling her tears break over her eyes endlessly as she sobbed loudly. "I DON'T WANT TO LIVE KNOWING WHAT I AM AND WHO I AM AND HOW I AM FORMED. I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO EVEN LIVE. HOW CAN YOU EVEN STOMACH KNOWING THAT I HAD "HIS" BLOOD FLOWING THROUGH MY VEINS?!"

To his credit, her father barely flinched at her outburst as he raised an eyebrow simply at her. "You don't truly believe that don't you?"

"NO I DON'T! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO ACCEPT IT BUT IT'S WHAT I AM!"

"Then don't believe it," the Emperor of Mankind said simply making Laerys stiffen as she found himself being hugged by her father making her if possible cry even more as she became that lost six year old that desperately needed her dad to hold her.

"I'm sorry," sobbed the young half-Eldar making the Emperor pat her head gently as he soothed her. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you dad,"

"I understand why you did it Laerys, but remember this sweetling, I am your father, Isha is your mother and you will always be our daughter. The love we have for you is something that even immortals and lords fight over. I don't know why, but there is a reason that you are brought into our lives by Fate. Even I don't question what it is and I fear that it would be that reason that will take you away from us,"

"I got everything I needed right here Dad. I'm not leaving anymore," continued the mourning Laerys' as she snuggled over her father's chest. "I don't want to go back to that world,"

The Emperor only smiled as he continued stroking his daughter's back of the head. Maybe it's time to convince Isha to tell Laerys' her true heritage about her being their daughter literally. He just hoped she would not be mad at them for removing whatever trace she had of her previous mother and father.

As of now, she needed comfort and she would always be his little princess. In fact he is glad that he's not going back to the Materium to fight the war. He would prefer her at his side safe with her family. After all, it's not forever that he can hold her. She's destined to do great things soon, and she would forever be taken away from him.

..

..

..

 **Craftworld Biel-Tan**

Farseer Caerys, gulped as she stepped out on the transporter that had delivered her on the Craftworld o the most warlike of all Eldar, her contacts led her here and for the life of her, she can't help but be nervous as she fell under the scrutinizing gazes of her fellow Eldar on this Craftworld. Never had an Ulthwe Farseer stepped here ever since Farseer Taldeer and she can't help but be nervous about it. If not for the fact that the only person that had the political clout to help Ela Ashbel before she suffered an "accident" that might lead her to her demise, Caerys would have been happier never to step foot on this place.

Walking down the main hallway of the hangar accompanied by two of her Guardian escorts, Caerys is met by one of the bonesingers bearing the mark of Biel-Tan with a stern smile.

"Greetings honored Farseer. It is an honor to have you in our Craftworld. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" asked the male Bonesinger, not sounding at all happy though as she sensed the cryptic voice he is trying to suppress. Frankly she can't blame him. On this time of war for survival for everyone on their race, pleasantries is a waste of time with everyone either training, fighting and making sure that their Craftworlds remain floating. However the only person that Caerys had the hope to find that might be able to Ela Ashbel forced her to make this trip as disapproving as it is. She had left her trusted guards to care with Ela, but she had no assurances whether they would be pulled out and replaced by the politicians that wanted Ela dead.

"I am honored Bone Singer," Caerys nodded in respect (Farseers don't bow). "I'm here to request an audience with Farseer Macha if she's not too busy,"

To her surprise the Bone Singer winced hard the moment she mentioned Macha's name. "Is there anything wrong?" asked the Farseer once the other Eldar managed to rearrange his features to the acceptable demands of courtesy.

"Forgive me for asking Farseer, but hasn't anyone told you about Farseer Macha's state?" asked the Bone Singer warily.

"State?"

"It'll be better if I show you Honored Farseer, it's…..not something that can be put to words. Please follow me this way," the Bone Singer urged making Caerys blink as she nodded to her guards to stay with the ship before following after the footsteps of her guide to the halls of Biel-Tan.

..

..

..

Omake:

First time that an Imperial Human Guard of the Triumvate had a crush on an Eldar Banshee.

Sergeant Jackson stared left and right feeling nervous as he checked his sides, he had never felt so nervous on his life as he clutched the small paper bag that held the treasure that he had bought with half his life's wealth.

Thrice sure now that no one's in the vicinity. Jackson bit the tip of his tongue as he pulled the picture of a beautiful Eldar Banshee wearing only their tight bodysuit smiling minus the armor that hid their females amazing assets.

Just as he started enjoy the scene of the exquisite beauty on the parchment, he nearly felt his heart leap out of his throat as the wall at his right cracked open showing an Imperial Commissar holding a bolt pistol at his head.

"You have sullied your hand with filthy pieces of parchment guardsman, how do you plead?!"

"Wh-what?! No!" Jackson blinked in alarm trying not to stare at the barrel of the pistol trained at the middle of his eyes.

"Too late HERETIC!" BAM! Sergeant Jackson fell dead with the Commissar picking up the pic of the Eldar trying to take a good look at what made the guardsman peek.

Just in time for a Space Marine to appear over at his side gun trained at him.

"You inspire your men to study such foul smut commissar?! YOU HERETIC!" BAM!

The parchment unfortunately falling from the headless commissar landed on the face of the Space Marine making the person inside the armor blink as his mind short-circuited at the scene that immediately filled the front of his eyesight.

Just in time for a Battle Sister to enter the room.

"You detestable mutants fill your heads with such vile obscenity! DIE HERETIC!" BAM! BAM! BAM! The Space marine fell riddled with holes still clutching the pic that made the Battle Sister pick it up in curiosity to marvel at the image on it.

"M-maybe just….one read…..,"

A Grey Knight ran in.

"Sister, I need your blood for….w-wait! What're you doing?! YOU HERETIC!" BAM!BAM!BAM!

(Emperor on the Warp slapping himself: "They're just running around there killing each other,"

 **(Credits on Youtube)**

..

..

..

 **So that's that another chapter done. I know, I came back right, as promised despite the annoying critics. By the way, Ill be rushing the story from now on since I'm getting less interested into it with me leaning on the Warcraft X HP story soon. Ill try my best to finish this though. If I can't, Ill put it up in adoption.**

 **Please Review.**

 **PS: For those who are rooting for Timothy and Arya, Im sorry for what will happen next.**

 **PS: Don't worry, Selendis has her own romance and many of you would be screaming "YOU HAVE A MIND FULL OF HERESY!" very soon. And for the record, Selendis has zero to none Romance, so I will put her up in the pedestal just this once.**

 **6100 words plus.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Five

" _I am the shield that guards the realm of men,"_

 _-Sanguinis, Eldest of the God-Emperor of Mankind_

..

..

..

 **Astranaar, Western Wall**

"Incoming!" The explosion that shattered another part of the golden wall of the Protoss city sent three of the Dark Templars and another five of the Tal'Darim in all directions stumbling from the shockwave and strength of the explosion. If not for their shields absorbing majority of the impact damage and debris, they would have been dead already. As it is, they lived to fight another day as they scrambled to their feet helping also others that have been sent careening by the blast.

"Get the artisans to repair that section of the wall now!" urged High Templar Carax even as more of the enemy's bombardment landed on the city causing damage to the pristine houses and structures of Astranaar.

"Damn these Citadel scum," Carax cursed mentally underneath his breathe making sure that he maintained the privacy of his thoughts to his own else the other Protoss might hear it via their psi-link.

Currently despite his best efforts, High Templar Carax had to hold in the urge to grab his war glaives and charge against the ones trying to invade his city. He may be the one in charge of Astranaar and his days might have been reduced to that of a bureaucrat dealing with the domestic problems of this planet in the two decades of peace, but Carax is first of all a High Templar. And it is not in him to sit idly by while others of his kind lay down their lives on the field of battle. He should be there fighting not here sitting and trying to make his decisions win them the battle where every single one of them caused more deaths on his kind and those thrice cursed invaders.

"Language High Templar,"

Carax nearly jumped out of his skin as out of nowhere the golden armored form of the Emperor's heir fell at his side wings untucked with all its glory. If he had a mouth, Carax knew he would have been frowning as he espied the bits of gore that clung to the golden armor of the Primarch as he stood there grinning cheekily looking none the less for wear while looking as if the war currently besieging them barely fazed him. All in all he cut an imposing figure with his presence alone and Carax could feel the soldiers of all three races of the Triumvate that are preparing the defense of the city take heart once more at the sight of their beloved Primarch. It helped that Sanguinis is as skilled as he is loved. Already more than twenty squads of the Citadel forces have the bad luck to meet the Primarch face to face and none have survived to tell the tale. Despite their initial protests for the son of the Emperor not to venture out of the safety of the walls during the first telltale signs of battle, Sanguinis had sallied forth and as his title says, became an example for the soldiers that had followed him on all three races. Carax is willing to bet that with Sanguinis leading them, they would follow him to the bowels of hell without question if he asked them to.

"So…what's the situation here High Templar?" asked the Emperor's son in front of him making Carax shake his head to clear his thoughts before letting off a mental sigh as he nodded inside to the command center inside the Nexus that they are currently standing on.

Returning the salutes of the guards who stood up ram-rod straight at the side of Sanguinis despite them being Protoss Zealots, Carax indicated to the holo-map at the middle of the room showing Astranaar and its layouts at least sixty kilometers around. Three other High Templars are studying the table as they coordinated with the forces out of the city as they engaged the still dropping shuttles which seemed endless even with the best efforts of the anti-orbital guns and as such drones that the Protoss forces on the ground have control.

"All in all, not good," answered the High Templar looking wearily at the holo-map. "They're dropping troops faster than we can destroy them and even with Hawke's squadron out there keeping their fighters and bombers off our ground forces, their numbers are not letting up. How soon can we expect reinforcements from one of the main fleets?" asked Carax looking at the Primarch who is supporting a serious look as he watched over the map.

"Two days at most. Agents of the Inquisition and the Temple reports have been a little late than expected. Apparently most of us are fooled since this invasion isn't supposed to happen at least until next month. Our intel has been duped and our fleets aren't exactly in place on dealing an invasion this scale. Most of them are on the outer sectors of our system and it would take time to organize everyone to a cohesive force. We just had to hope that our defense fleet and the Battle-group freshly arrived to reinforce our ships above will be able to hold. I've requested additional forces and Eldar corsairs close to this planet would soon arrive later in the afternoon to aid the fleet. How goes the repair for the city-wide shield by the way?" asked the Primarch looking at Carax who winced at his words.

"Not as fast as we would like," answered the High Templar. Let it not be said that Astranaar had been idle since the first invasion of the Citadel Forces. The moment that the Protoss on Astranaar claimed victory over the Turians that had failed to subdue them, work over the planet had increased overtime, especially with the Turian soldiers that the Triumvate captured. Powerful guns and anti-orbital weaponry are set up by the hundreds and the once damaged city is reinforced to the point that not even a speeding rocket can breach the walls of the buildings. Contingencies are set by the dozen that such an attack the city can weather without it turning to rubble. And from all the work of the greatest minds of the elder race, the Protoss managed to create one of their greatest achievements, the city-wide shield.

Extending in a circular form around the golden city, it is one of a kind that unfortunately can't be duplicated to be used as shields for ships thanks to its heavy power requirements. Roots dug deep down over the very planet where the city stood are its power source, coming from the lifeblood of the planet itself. Powerful and costly, it is the epitome of strength and the ultimate defense of the city. One that the Protoss in Astranaar had held hope to withstand the invasion that once more appeared over the planet.

Said shield weathered countless orbital bombardments over the city before the Imperial battle fleet arrived. The only reason that it is down now was thanks to a suicide run by one of the enemy ships above orbit. Damaged and unable to fly anymore, one of the Turian Dreadnoughts taken out by the defense fleet above orbit attempted to crush the city as he directed his damaged ship at light speed below towards the city in an effort to wipe it out and guarantee complete victory over the planet for their forces. Seeing that he is still standing here, it's painfully obvious that the attempt ended in failure as the shield overloading at the powerful impact force of the burning ship from orbit like a judgement of the gods flattened everything in a ten mile radius rending the once green scenery to a no man's land. Of course with half of the generators of the city shield pathetically indisposed now, the city is once more open to suicide attempts like that. Something that the fleet above is making sure no one would try again without being turned to pieces along the way.

"How's our defenses High Templar? Can the city survive a full frontal assault if the enemy takes a break for it?" asked Sanguinis looking over the clustered red dots thirty miles away from the East wall of Astranaar. Obvious signs of a base of some sort being made there.

"We can, we have managed to repair most of the damaged heavy weaponry that have been lost during the first invasion and we have at least seven of our colossi on standby hidden on the lake. If they ever tried on taking the wall, they would have a nasty surprise waiting for them,"

"At least we have that," sighed Sanguinis flicking off one of the bloody bits sticking to his armor. "What's the status on the forces outside the city?"

"Good so far," shrugged the Executor. "We are lucky to have some of the best commanders out there. Governor Constantine is leading majority of the PDF stationed here and they have set a fire base North of Northeast of the city wall to deal with the majority of the Citadel Forces dropping on that area,"

"Wait, the head Governor of the Imperium is out there in the field and you allowed him?" asked Sanguinis in disbelief. Sure he knew that Constantine was no slouch when it comes on the battlefield, but accidents tend to happen in wars and battles and not even the greatest veteran can predict an accident that might happen.

"Yes, we lost the head of the PDF forces during the early start of the attack," informed Carax. "He and his squad had been doing a favor on trying to find a mother of a lost child in a nearby forest and he had been caught unawares when the bombers of the enemy started dropping their payload on everything that moves,"

"I see," nodded the Primarch looking over the dot on the map colored blue where the Imperial PDF are situated while at the same hunting down Citadel forces that is within their sphere of range. "And who leads the Protoss and Eldar forces outside there?"

"We don't have any Eldar forces on Astranaar present at the meantime other than your sister's honor guard Primarch. They have been on standby here in waiting for Farseer Laerys' arrival before the invasion began. Currently they are following the footsteps of the PDF forces lending aid and preventing casualties as best as they can. I believe they are led by Exarch Talitha of the Banshees at this moment,"

"And the Protoss?"

"Technically, Executor Selendis is supposed to be the one leading our forces here Primarch, but the Executor chose to fight and she had led a small group outside the walls while leaving me in full command. Apparently she disliked sitting around doing nothing while there is a fight that needed to be done. She and her group had the next highest tally count of enemies killed next to you Primarch. They had been wandering around the no-man's land simply hunting down Citadel forces that managed their crash landings preventing them from reaching the enemy Forward Operations Base and adding to their number,"

"I see, is she present on the map?"

"Yes, last time we checked, she could be found outside the Eastern Walls scouting out the edges of the enemy forwards base in case we decide to attack,"

"And she's dotted on the same color as Governor Constantine right?"

"Yes,"

"Then why is she not here on the map?"

"Ye-, what?!" Dropping the data slate he is holding on his hands, Carax immediately stepped beside Sanguinis looking over the map of the land. He had to blink twice to make sure that he's not seeing things. Primarch Sanguinis is right, there is no sign whatsoever of their Executor.

"Computer, access data files. What is the last known place of Executor Selendis before her signal gone silent?" Carax asked loudly to the AI making track of the data on the map.

"Thirty degrees North of East High Templar Carax,"

"Paint it on the map, I want eyes on that area ASAP. Inform any nearby forces that the Executor is missing and if they could, to assist and check. This is a high priority mission. Make sure that they are aware of that,"

..

..

..

 **Forward Operations Base North of Astranaar City**

"Make sure those barricades are up and running. As long as we are alive, I don't want any of those bird-heads jumping over it, understood?!"

"Yes sir,"

Constantine cursed beneath his breathe as another round exploded too close for his comfort outside the sacks of sand that he is taking cover at. Already he could feel the telltale signs of weariness as he lay crouched here as the fire of the PDF he had taken control of and the bird-heads exchanged fire with one another.

"Damn I really need a vacation," the Governor said more to himself as he took a swig from the hip flask that he always carried with him, glad at how the whisky traveled down his sand clogged throat.

Everything had been going smoothly ever since he had taken command of the PDF forces here at Astranaar. It's not intention to be caught on the war mind you. He had been simply visiting the planet, making sure that it is battle ready in its defenses thanks to the information filed by the Temple and the Inquisition. The early start of the enemy invasion trapped him on the planet and instead of cowering like a frightened dog like most bureaucrats back at the old Imperium who used their positions to be able to make a run for it while their men died, Constantine opted to fight. He might be getting on in years, but he still remained his vitality in his younger days. Something that he had been extremely proud of.

Another explosion made Constantine curse as bits of sand come close to him before pushed away by the prototype shield that the Imperium managed to reengineer from the Protoss ones. At least this way, he could be clean despite fighting unlike most of the PDF with him.

Peering through an eyehole between the sand bags, Constantine let his face grace a small frown at the two six wheeled tanks currently bombarding their position with heavy ammunitions. There had been three at first, but one las cannon shot later made the two remaining tanks las-shy retreating to a safer distance as they peppered the defenses of his Forward Operating Base. Apparently the Citadel must have enough of them hunting down the reinforcements that crash landed in sixteen different ways on their perimeter preventing much needed manpower for the birds forcing them to send this armored convoy along with its escorts to finish them off.

"Governor! Governor!" a panting messenger skidded beside Constantine taking cover also like him and the others making the officer put his hand at the shoulder of the messenger to calm him down.

"Easy boy, speak. What is your message that you had to run down here at the trenches instead of back at the command center?"

"I-I have word from high command at Astranaar," panted the messenger as he spoke. "It seems we have lost contact with Executor Selendis along the eastern route and Command is requesting that nearby forces investigate as to what happened,"

"I see," nodded Constantine his mind flashing to the vision of the graceful Protoss on that ball once in all her showy regalia. "Inform command that I am personally heading off to investigate. And also tell General Tulius to ready every vehicle we have here that has four wheels and armor alongside all the men he can spare. Now go and Emperor speed your way messenger,"

"Yes Governor,"

..

..

..

 **Outskirts in the East**

If Selendis had a mouth right now she would have been screaming paragraphs of profanities at her capturers. As it is, she just kept her trap shut at the moment. No need to let the enemy know something about her kind's ability to read minds. Like what she is happening today.

She had gleaned enough from the conversations he had listened to that she had apparently been run over one of their trucks when she wasn't looking. Her shield got most of the damage but still, she cracked her skull on a nearby stone forcing her to lose consciousness where his captors then bound and gagged her like a piece of turkey where her wrists are bound to her ankles on the knee making her back ache alarmingly at the very uncomfortable positon. It didn't help that in her position, her loincloth is in bad angle to cover her privates. Sure she had a shift below, but her arse is still in full view for anyone to eye at their leisure. If she had her hands free, Selendis is sure that she would have able to escape by now. Trussed up as she was currently, Selendis can do nothing but glare at the occasional soldier that stopped either to sneer at her or ogle at her curves that is shown through the less than modest armor she had.

Listening to their conversation also made her aware that these humans garbed in Alliance gear are in fact Cerberus Agents sent alongside the invasion fleet to capture or bring something valuable that the terrorist group can study about or research. Unfortunately, that something of value is currently her. She's just glad that the officer, Kai Leng had no time for theatrics or distractions. When one of his men asked to "sample" her, he had immediately found his head separated from his shoulders. Though at the same time she isn't also happy having the sword wielding commander three feet from her all the time. She could read in his mind that unless she'll be willing how to divulge how to communicate soon, he'll torture her and he won't have any remorse about the hows on doing it.

She did however notice the sudden new arrival that hovered over her side of the camp that the Cerberus had made as they rested for the day as they head towards the rendezvous where their shuttle might land. Once more fear gripped the Protoss' Executor spine's at the very thought of it. She knew that at the moment they manage to get her off world, there is a chance that she would never be found again maybe at least until the Inquisition managing the sectors out of the Triumvate devote a large part of their manpower and resources on finding her.

Turning her head as best as she could on her trussed up position, Selendis can only glare at the man dressed more like a researcher than a soldier with his white coat stood at her side eyeing her like something that must be cut up and put in a test tube. Beside him stood Kai Leng and the two are talking with her as the subject of their conversation.

"-must finish this evening Kai Leng. The Illusive Man wanted secondary measures just in case this one escapes," The new arrival's thoughts are so blurred and monotone that Selendis found it a little hard to understand. It's like reading a blank brick with hard edges.

"Mordeci," Kai-Leng's voice sounded unusually pleasant and pleased though Selendis could feel the irritation and annoyance beneath his psyche. "You may take your samples as requested. However you need to clean her once you're done and make sure that her bindings are secure. Understand….researcher?"

"As you wish commander,"

Selendis cannot turn her head anymore and she can only hear the boots of Kai Leng stepping away and Selendis found herself alone with this new person and not quite sure of what to expect. Already she wished she's alone than under the scrutinizing gaze of the "researcher".

Heavy, heavy boots of some metal stepped over her side making her spine shiver and crawl.

"Good evening alien," he greeted out loud in a montone and plain voice.

Selendis didn't respond glaring simply with her shining blue eyes at the bulky form gazing down at her. The afternoon dying lights wriggling like small snakes at his side.

Several seconds passed.

"I require samples. Please do not move so that this maybe completed faster,"

More seconds ticked by. Selendis felt sweat fell from her limbs as she struggled to move in her stuck positon. The man seemed satisfied at her immobile form as he began to do his thing. Some sharp blade scraped along her arm lightly cutting a small part of her skin making Selendis hiss mentally as she felt warm blood seep down her elbows. It's when the man leaned down and pressed an arm against her side that Selendis began to squirm despite her bonds as the man's hands sullied her skin.

"I require Cerebrospinal fluid, do not struggle,"

Selendis nearly felt her eyes pop from her skull when without warning her back experienced a blinding pain of agony as something sharp went inside her back.

She screamed loudly through her psyche and struggled even as her wrists and ankles bled, her bones straining to its best though the strong binds held her steady.

The agony abruptly vanished as fast as it came though the Cerberus soldiers gathered around in a loose circle to watch as they obviously heard her scream. Her back screamed in protest and Selendis can weakly roll as best as she could trying and failing to crawl away.

"I require Gastrointestinal fluid,"

Selendis knew immediately what is coming and her struggling quickened despite the bloody furrows of her limbs. A hand grabbed her side and Selendis can only stare in her weakened state as he produced a long needle and plunged it hard at her navel piercing through the sensitive flesh and abdominal muscle not covered by her golden armor. Selendis unable to help herself cried out once again, lost in the agony.

It seemed like forever as the man called Mordeci, pulled out the needle, followed by a light searing sensation. It took a few more seconds before it was fully then pulled away. Feeling light-headed at the painful intrusions, Selendis can only weakly groan out loud as a hand grabbed her chin and she felt her head pulled to the side facing the eyes of Kai Leng looking at her with a smirk in victory.

"Now you're talking alien and you better keep talking or else some…..accidents might happen to you. You don't want that to happen no?"

..

..

..

 **Craftworld Biel-Tan**

"I know she's good but I didn't expect her to be that good," Caerys mentally thought as she watch Farseer Macha throw another Exarch off his feet bruised and battered out of the sparring arena of the other Eldar who followed the Pathe of Khaine.

The Bone Singer guiding her merely shrugged watching as the famous Farseer of Biel-Tan laid the smack down again on another Eldar aspect brave enough to face her head on in hand to hand combat. Caerys can't help but wince at every smack and kick that the cold faced Farseer placed on the other Eldar before one thunderous kick sent the unfortunate contender face first into the ground knocked out like a sack of potatoes.

"Anyone else?" the cold voice from the red-headed Farseer practically made shivers crawl up the spine of Farseer Caerys. Sure she knew that some Eldar are a bit off on showing their emotions thanks to the rigidity of their paths but she had never met anyone yet so…..detached ever.

"There's a Farseer of Ulthwe wanting to speak with you honored Farseer," the Bone Singer suddenly answered beside her making Caerys slightly jump as two Guardians guarding the entrance she just entered manhandled her without warning ignoring her protests as they removed the heavy Farseer robes she wore and pushing her inside the sparring area with only her under-armor synth attire hugging her body tightly as she landed on all fours on the cool wraithbone floor with her palms and knees.

Just as the young Farseer of Ulthwe managed to regain her bearings, the cold voice of Farseer Macha made her freeze as it spoke in a condescending tone above her. "You're either very brave or very stupid to come here and meet me face to face after what your Council has done to me,"

Caerys only blinked as she met the deadened and cold grey eyes of Macha looking down at her. "Wuh-what are you talking about?" asked Caerys unable to keep the stutter out of her voice. By Isha's name, she's facing the legendary Macha of Biel-Tan and it seems that the red head veteran Farseer is less than pleased at her presence. She maybe a Farseer herself, but Macha is on a different level than she would ever be.

"Still acting naïve I see,"

"Excuse me?"

Caerys nearly bolted as the red-head moved without warning grabbing the front of her cloth pulling her like she weighed nothing in simply one arm face to face with those cold grey eyes. Caerys had to gulp as she tried not to wriggle away as the hot breathe of the other woman touched the tip of her nose.

"You've taken her away from me!"

"Who?"

The sudden pain that erupted on her gut made Caerys exhale all the helium in her lungs as the hand then holding her front released her making the Farseer of Ulthwe crash to her knees once more holding her midriff as it blazed in unwanted agony. For her it seemed like the entirety of her innards have been rearranged on that single punch. That doesn't mean that her mind stopped working though. It's pretty easy after all to connect the dots once Macha mentioned the "someone" that had been taken from her. Its big news after all and if she could, Caerys would have slapped herself from missing it.

"Ela, you mean Ela….AHHHHHHHH!" tears immediately flooded the side of her eyelids and Caerys despite her rank ignored all sorts of decorum as pain flooded her senses thanks to Macha's foot immediately planting once more at her already damaged gut right at the soft flesh that none of her bones protected.

"You are not worthy to say even her name you bigoted fools," she heard Macha speak coldly though she didn't say anything thanks to her blurry eyes. "She gave up everything just to make sure that every single one of us will have a bigger chance to make it through this and all of you condemned her to a life of misery and loneliness. Worse, when she found refuge on me, you fools took her away once more and back to that cage that you want her imprisoned,"

"Ela," Caerys struggled wheezing at her breathe as air seemed to disagree with her lungs. She needed to speak as to why she is here else Macha might just kill her without knowing. "Ela's….my friend," finished the Ulthwe Farseer rolling away just in time as another kick would have connected with her skull. The silence that followed is almost deafening as no one made a sound other than her painful groans before Macha spoke out loud in a broken voice.

"What did you just say?"

..

..

..

 **Temple of Isha, Planet Acheron**

"Are you sure that everything's gonna be okay?" Maila asked nervously at the glowing former Seer, now a Bone Singer walking alongside her.

"She's not going to be mad at me will she?" asked the girl trying and failing to hide her nervousness as they entered another corridor where more than one Eldar acolyte and priest froze at the very sight of her.

Cana's soft voice sounded eerily beautiful as she giggled. The clanking of her support staff made in white tree bark sounded eerily out of place on the hallowed halls as she held Maila's hand gently with her own. The young Eldar can't help but marvel at how soft the former Seer's hand is.

Apparently staying alongside their beloved goddess and her immortal partner brought wonders to Cana even if it is just for a few hours. Gone are the blemishes on her skin that had been the result of her ordeal on the hands of the Batarian slavers in her attempt to protect her protégées and the other Eldar miners. Now she looked as beautiful as Maila's master though the damage of hers internally hasn't yet been cured. For some reason not even the goddess of healing could heal her. Fate for some reason doesn't want her fully healed. That's why the lover of Farseer Laerys is still leaning on a cane every now and then as the pain in her womb and damaged limbs remained.

She had opted to be the one to fetch Maila with King Noctis' prompting to deliver her to Laetri. Apparently Cana is Laetri's close friend and the one that could calm the Farseer down ever since her depression on Maila's death.

"We should have brought Noctis alongside with us," mumbled Maila softly as they passed the Halls of Peace where the personal rooms of those who needed healing are situated.

"And have Laetri gut him inside out with an unsharpened banshee blade and hang him outside on his intestines for stealing your body from the morgue? I don't think so," laughed Cana. "It's better this way. Trust me, she misses you a lot little one and she blames herself for not watching over you that led to your demise,"

"It's not her fault. It's my decision,"

"I know,"

Stopping finally at one of the doors with the Farseer's emblem on it, Cana looked once more at her making Maila gulp as she nodded. Rapping the door twice with her knuckles, Cana entered first before also beckoning her in. Maila almost felt her heart crack in two at the sight of her inspiration, mentor and friend looking such a mess and not the dignified Farseer that she looked as an older sister sharpening her Singing Spear. Clearing her throat, Maila called her name out like a gentle breeze making the representative of the Exodites of Daltyr freeze as she craned her neck back, her sharp but beautiful features one of disbelief.

"Maila?"

..

..

..

Omake: Laetri's vengeance against Noctis for stealing Maila's body

Noctis slumped happily on his bed savoring the sweet smell of his wife's body. He had just finished exploring every inch of that soft flesh and in his drunken state he had never felt so blissfully content. Luna really is a godsend for him. With her as queen and his wife, he would never be so bored. However a soft sniffling made him frown.

 _Why is my queen crying?_

Turning to his side, Noctis froze like a statue as the face that met him is not that of Lunafreya Nox Fleuret but Farseer Laetri of Daltyr, her wrists bound with his bed's cords over her head. How in the hell did he not notice this?

Before he could even think on what to do, the door opened revealing her wife looking like a lion which had its cubs stolen from her. Adding insult to injury, Laetri immediately cried "HELP!" making his queen grown like the Chaos gods themselves as she advanced on her nude husband, hell opening on her every step. Of course he knew with the bindings and all, he looked like the culprit and he simply didn't know how it happened.

Several loud cracks later and a lot of screaming and protesting and begging as Luna made the almighty king of the Lucii into a human pretzel, the two didn't notice the victorious smile on Laetri's face as the bound ropes simply disentangled themselves with a small order of her mind.

Vengeance is sweet.

..

..

..

 **Please Review guys. Almost done maybe in six chapters. Im hurrying the story as best as I can.**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-Six

" _He came unto me when I am most helpless, he came to me when no one was there, he came to me when I needed someone the most….my body is the least I could give him in exchange for what he had done,"_

 _-Selendis, Protoss Executor_

..

..

..

 **Planet Valdaris, Edge of Triumvate Space**

At the edge of the outer colony, the first impression anyone would find would be one of normalcy as the winds of the forest barely make any sound or movement for any human watchman no matter how skilled or sharp their senses they may be to notice something. On this silence a shadow moved over the barks of the trees under the eaves of the forest watching with dark eyes at the colony being given light not by the familiar flameless lanterns that the Eldar are prone to use but the bright luminescent artificial lights coming from the makeshift posts scattered all over the place.

Watching from afar, or any scan from orbit would acknowledge nothing as wrong over the peaceful colony. However with the Lady Isha herself vouching for the information, the Expeditionary Fleet that had been diverted here had proof beyond reproach that this place is anything but safe. Reason enough that two Vindicare Assassins are deployed firsthand for scouting alongside one of the Harlequins that had been attached to the Inquisitor that spearheads this expedition.

Silent as the very shadows themselves, the pair of the Temple's Assassins moved over the silent colony leaving behind nothing but the silent echoes of the Harlequins laugh as they followed the luminescent lights which seemed to grow brighter the more the three moved deeper into the inner parts of the colony. Already the sounds of people are heard the more they neared the center.

What the three found there made even the Vindicare Assassins who have been taught to disregard their emotions in their line of work (Isha vehemently changed the usual "I'll make you only to be a weapon" mentality that the Temple nail on their assassins) to pause as their eyes absorbed the scene in front of them.

There they perceived something that practically made the two stoic assassins to be literally held back by the Harlequin as to prevent the two from ruining their mission as they tried to step out of their shaded cover to start blasting heads.

The colonists, or at least what remains of the colonists still alive are herded into small makeshift cage whereas the fair few that stood out among the fair sex are used as nothing more than pleasure slaves or tortured into their amusement by the humans wearing the black and white, their cries intermingling with the laughter of their capturers littered all over the small campfires and houses that once belonged to the Eldar on this colony. At the center is the largest tent where a platform of some kind is raised with a man wearing fatigues of white and grey crucified at a cross with both his eyes gored out and the word "TRAITOR" written out in English at his chest in his own blood. That normally would not faze the Assassins a bit but the young Eldar tied like a piece of meat at the bottom of the cross with dozens of littered wounds on her body while the men lined up behind her bare bottom made it infinitely clear what they planned to do the obviously panicked and terrified girl at the bottom of the cross who seemed to be trying her hardest not to cry her heart out to the heavens.

No time to waste.

"This is the Vindicare Assassin to the Fleet, we have confirmed that humans bearing the marks of the labeled terrorist organization of Cerberus by the Citadel Races have occupied the colony. All of the colonists except for a few dozen have been killed. Orbital bombardment is a big negative. There is no presence of any armor or anti-air emplacements. Recommend that we use drop pods straight in the middle of the village,"

"This is Inquisitor Freidrich. Tell me of your assessment Assassin, should we exterminate them or should we proceed with capturing them alive?"

The Harlequin merely shook her head as she loosened her hold on the two figures she is trying to hold. Already she knew what they would choose and if she's going to be honest with herself, she herself would do the same. It's already taking all her self-control not to look down as the sounds of the men finally taking advantage of the young Eldar in front of the cross while the rest of her kin are forced to watch.

"Extermination Inquisitor, none of them had any information that is relevant to us," the stoic reply came from one of the assassins, quite different from the struggling figure he is currently doing as it took all her strength to maintain her hold on the two men. "Requesting also permission to engage?"

"Granted, but make sure that your positions remain anonymous. Drop pods of the Phoenix Fang Chapter are on the way down to the surface. We'll deal with their ships over orbit. Good Hunting Assassin, the Emperor watch over you,"

"So would you mind letting me go now?" the Harlequin only glared at the Temple Vindicare long and hard before nodding as she slowly released her iron cold grip. Just in time to block with her open palm a punch from one of the Assassins that would have cracked her jaw open.

"Don't ever come between us and delivering the Emperor's justice Harlequin," growled the man silently but with enough cold to melt the polar ice caps. "We'll let it pass this time but let this serve as a warning to you, there won't be a second time,"

The female Eldar Harlequin only narrowed her eyes as the Assassin took his hand away from her open palm as he followed his partner to a secure spot to nail the soldiers freely. Taking one more glance at the horrifying scene in the middle of the ruined colony, the Harlequin vanished alongside her companions with the barest sound of her passing.

..

..

..

 **Road to the East Wall of Astranaar**

"Let's move out! Go go!"

Three Chimaera vehicles moved running over rock and sand, their heavy bulks despite looking unimpressive compared to their both Protoss and Eldar vehicles are actually tougher than they look. Designed specifically to run into almost every terrain that isn't underwater, the Chimaeras can be related to be the future Humvee vehicles with their fast moving designs and slightly lighter armor that can take a lot other than heavy weapons specifically designed to destroy armor. They are the Imperium's best bet on traveling war torn areas fast and snuggly safe, only made safer during the rise of the Triumvate where the vehicles got an upgrade on their armor components thanks to the Protoss and Eldar engineers' efforts.

Currently however the Chimaeras that are running over everything on their path are anything but snug and safe as they moved over to their destination.

Sounds of gunfire sounded everywhere and judging from the continuous pinging all over the middle Chimaera's armor that Governor Constantine is riding, many are hitting their target compared to the ones missing them. He's just thankful that at least they managed to maintain at least three of the original five Chimaeras that had made this convoy. Normally he would have enlisted even the Leman Russ Tank to provide cover for the lightly armored vehicles but the sole tank on the FOB back at the North is the only thing that deters the enemy armor into making a solid push there. Thus he had opted to be content with what he had and just pray to the Emperor's mercy that no lucky rocket shot would hit the three remaining vehicles like the other two.

"Lead Chimaera, this is Governor Constantine, status on destination ETA?"

"An hour at most Governor, it would be faster if these bastards aren't present at the moment. They've got heavy fortifications ahead for….WATCH OUT FOR THAT CANNON DRIVER!"

The booming sound literally made the ground shake and even Constantine felt the impact force on his own Chimaera. "Sorry Governor, enemy cannons up front. Can't trust our Valkyrie escort to identify proper routes for us,"

And that's the crux of the problem.

Other than the five vehicles that had started this convoy, there are two other Valkyrie ships providing them with cover from the air as best as they could without being shot down. Apparently despite the best efforts of both the PDF on the North and the other hunting groups brave enough to leave the city's heavily defended walls to get rid of the downed shuttle survivors, many of the bastards managed to escape and form groups now spread out all over the area while slowly moving over the enemy's Forward Base and taking out unlucky hunting groups that dared to engage the grouped enemy forces with their small numbers only. Oh sometimes the arrogance of the Protoss and their misguided fate of being a strong race reminded the Governor of Roma of the Eldar before the return of their beloved goddess.

Another explosion rattling the entirety of the Chimaera's walls made Constantine grit his teeth. They cannot take any more of this too long. The enemy weapons compared to the might of the Triumvate may be inferior in several centuries but they are effective in large numbers. Already the three remaining Chimaeras have lost their prototype shield gained from the Protoss and are left with nothing but the armor of their walls to provide the occupants inside. They had already shifted gunner three times as the men manning the gun turret above the Chimaera became too exhausted to continue on. He needed every single one of them alive once they arrive at their destination. He had no idea what they are facing that captured the Protoss Executor, but he needed to be ready. It never pays to underestimate an opponent no matter how weak.

Looking at the view of the external cameras of the Chimaera he is riding at, all Constantine could see are the hundreds of Mass Effect Rounds pinging left and right all over the screen as the ambush of two separate Citadel groups that are situated on the roads tried their best to overwhelm the three chimaeras who simply kept running despite the enemy's efforts.

"Left turn, left turn. Once you've done that, go fifteen hundred meters straight. There you'll find a jutting rock over a burned corn field, make a right," the sound from the radio sounded belonging to that of the Valkyrie over watch providing directions for the convoy towards the place where the beacon of Executor Selendis is last seen.

"Pilot! I need directions before I've seen the Emperor Forsaken street!" the pissed off shout from the driver of the head Chimaera practically made the other Guardsmen flinch. The man is obviously mad now and for good reason.

"You have to slow down, there's a delay. The directions are taken from command then to the FOB and then to me,"

"We can't slow down! We can't slow down! We're taking heavy enemy fire! We can't slow down!"

"Hold on, I no longer have the best view of your route,"

"By the Emperor's Mercy! Don't leave us hanging damn it!"

"Just get us to the beacon Pilot," the calm but serious voice of Constantine made the two shut up immediately as the tone of the Governor commanded respect without even trying. "Do your best the two of you. If the Protoss Executor isn't recovered and killed, we would lose not only an Executor of the Protoss command but also an ally of the Imperium and a good friend. So please. Cooperate or else we would end up nowhere if you keep bickering to yourselves,"

"Yes Governor!"

"Yes Governor!"

Thankfully the two shut up making Constantine sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He made a mental not to have the two shot for incompetency the moment they start arguing again.

..

..

..

 **Eastern Wall Outskirts**

If Selendis could breathe, then she would have been panting badly as her entire body ached and her head is hurting as if the very hammer of the Imperials' Emperor-god brained her. Not to mention it's currently taking all her self-control not to cry and mourn as she could no longer feel the emotions and thoughts of her brethren. The reason for that is no other than the severed nerve cords now eating dust a few feet away from her, courtesy of Kai Leng's sword when he didn't fail to notice the slightly terrified expression of Selendis when he's deciding which part of her to cut first when the stubborn Executor didn't answer his questions. Of course he had no idea what the importance of the hair-like appendage of the Protoss is for other than the fact that it caused severe bouts of agony and spasms to his captive that is now lying on the ground.

"You won't get anything from me human. I've endured worse than you have ever imagined," growled Selendis trying her best not to show her tone to be panting thanks to her tired psyche which had been braving the tortures they inflicted on her though she wanted nothing more currently than to crawl on the nearest cave and cry her heart out at her separation from the Khala.

"Maybe….maybe not," the monster inside a man's skin looking down at her shrugged as if her words barely affected him as he assembled what seemed to be a hooking spear. Looking at the cruel device being handled by the Cerberus soldier, Selendis if she could would have cried somehow knowing that the cruel device would soon be used on her.

If she's honest with herself though, Selendis knew that she's almost at breaking point under the hands of these bastards. All four of her limbs are broken alongside with all her fingers on both hands and feet. Her spine are blazing in agony non-stop unable to support her standing any longer as other than the "samples" they took, they also drilled her spinal column to the point where it is separated into two parts. Selendis has never screamed so loud as they did it. The agony she experienced is beyond mere words.

It is not however the worst they did, no its not. What they did that hurt her most could be seen by anyone clear as day every time anyone would see her.

Her legs which are bipedaled before are now shaped like that of humans thanks to the bats and beatings of the Cerberus soldiers to "humanize" her as much as possible. Seledis herself isn't ashamed to admit that she fainted after the severe rearranging of the bones on her limb. She might be strong and more loyal than most of her kindred where even the worst of tortures cannot break her but even she has her own breaking point.

"So, one more time my dear, where is the planet that held the stockpile of knowledge of technology of the Triumvate,"

Selendis only chuckled as she weakly opened her eyes, shining blue orbs glaring at the man holding the accursed hooked spear.

"You must be barking mad if you think for one second that I would spill the secrets of my people and my people's allies to someone like you….thief!"

Kai Leng turned red in anger as he approached the blue-skinned woman kicking her that she might face her front on the ground with her entire bare back facing him.

"So be it," as he speared the soft tissue just below the lungs of the female Protoss.

Selendis' cries of agony echoed hard and long throughout the empty sands with no one to hear her screams drowning the laughter of the Cerberus soldiers torturing her.

..

..

..

 **Astranaar High Command**

"Five Templar hunting groups to block the Singing Pass another ten here, here and here alongside the mountain ranges. Supply lines behind the streams covered by the remains of the Southern forest with the allotted guards there while the open sea hems them both in South and East. If we maintain these positions we will be at our strongest," finished Carax lamely trying his best not to fidget as he could literally feel the disappointment oozing from the Primarch watching the meeting alongside the rest of the Council of Astranaar. And just as he expected, Sanguinis spoke up once he's sure that the High Templar is done.

"Containment? That's what we would do?" barely concealed sounds of sarcasm dropped from the tone of the Primarch.

"Until there is a better option, yes," it took all of Carax's patience not to draw his glaive against the sword of the Primarch for health reasons. He's not dumb enough to allow his pride to get the better of him and challenge the son of the Emperor in a piss off fight. He may be the Governor of Astranaar, but the guy despite not having jurisdiction over Protoss forces are someone that even the Hierarch himself respected, something that is extremely rare since Kaldalis had a higher stick up his ass than any other Protoss alive.

Besides he does believe that his plan is what's best for his people. Right now the enemy has gathered enough forces on their base that it's getting harder and harder to send soldiers outside the walls for either reconnaissance or patrol. Not to mention that the status of the two fleets hammering each other on the orbits of Astranaar are still uncertain. Compared to the fighting above, the outcome here would not matter. Astranaar could not withstand a concentrated full fleet invasion that can attack the city where even the gun emplacements could not overcome them.

"And when there's ten times as many? What then?" asked Sangunis folding his hands at the chest of his armor glaring at them all. He can't help but feel irritated as the Council simply averted their gazes from his, the cowards.

"If there were easy answers-," Carax began but is immediately cut off by the Primarch.

"Our priority is supposed to stop them from gaining even more ground. Every moment we tarry here would cause even more of them to gather their and strengthen their force. We need to destroy their base and their forces would be nothing more than dust on the wind where then our hunter groups could take them down little by little. Fail there and it is a matter of time before they overcome us simply with sheer numbers,"

"What do you propose then?" asked the High Templar quite annoyed now by the interruptions of the Primarch though he had an inkling already as to what Sanguinis will suggest.

"Send everything we've got," said the Primarch simply. "Destroy their base, scatter their forces once and for all. End the immediate threat,"

"And what about the enemy fleet from above Primarch? What would we do about them? What would we do once some of them break off and attack the undefended city? Both you and I know enough that even with our entire force pulled together, we don't have the numbers nor the equipment to both defend the city and attack them in an all-out force as you suggested,"

"We'll worry about that later. Have a little fate on our forces above us High Templar. The Battle fleet that have just reinforced the defense fleet hasn't let anyone who believed on them down yet,"

"Don't forget that we have already lost more than half and a quarter of the original forces that we have here on the city Primarch. That leaves us with one, two , three, barely enough for us to mount a full offensive. I'm not against you Primarch, believe me. I'm just reminding you of the risks that are waiting for us once we start this plan of yours. It is a risky gamble and even if the forces on space do manage to hold them off, there's no guarantee that we can achieve the victory that your plan will succeed. We had no idea what is waiting for us there Primarch, or what defenses they would be able to amount,"

"But if we stay here, we would surely die," pointed out Sanguinis. "Anything less than either my father or mother appearing on the heavens for salvation, and all of you know as I do that that won't happen even if the Triumvate as a whole is at stake. One of the main fleets of the Navy would arrive here the day after tomorrow. We just have to make sure that survive the day they arrived and causing untold mayhem on the enemy by destroying their base is the best way I can see so far,"

"So it's a risk we have to take Primarch. The question is, is it worth the risk?" spoke the High Templar looking at Sanguinis who only made a feral grin as he stared at the holo-map.

"Who said that war isn't a gamble High Templar? The good thing is, I plan to win this,"

..

..

..

 **Craftworld Ulthwe**

"I never thought that the day would come that I would be hiding my very identity on my very own Craftworld," muttered Caerys beneath her breath earning her a harsh hush from one of the Seers at her side forcing the Eldar of Ulthwe to grumble before one more sharp look made her concede defeat as she pulled the cowl of the cloak over her eyes to cover the gem at her forehead and hide her face on the shadows. Nobody must know that she is connected at what Macha would do until it is done else the hatred of the bigoted of her people against Ela Ashbel be also turned on her.

Truth be told, Caerys never expected that Macha would be the one to aid her on her current predicament about Ela's safety. When she heard the hearsay from some of the servants that act as her contacts all throughout the large convoy of Craftworlds fighting their way to the breach, she didn't believe it at all. The fact that the Macha, great Farseer of Biel-Tan and one of its best is the previous caretaker of Ela Ashbel before the former Farseer of Bleeding Tears was then ripped away from her.

She had seen Ela Ashbel's state the moment the blonde Farseer is thrown on that dirty cell. The Farseer of Bleeding Tears didn't look like a half-starved dog beaten to submission but rather that of a dainty monarch nourished to full health. The fact that she's also clean didn't escape Caerys' notice. Ela Ashbel had been taken care of and provided under the watch of Macha and the more honest part of her mind agreed to Caerys that the reason that the Craftworld had Ela tossed there along with them is because of the fact that she's not paying for her sins enough for shaming their race as a whole.

As for Macha, after the horrible beat down where she ended up as the Farseer of Biel-Tan's punching bag of frustration, Caerys never expected the red-head Eldar to assemble a team of Seers loyal only to her on a "friendly" visit to her Craftworld after Caerys informed her of Ela Ashbel's state.

As she watched now the red-head Farseer acting all pleasant and friendly to the inhabitants while she is flanked by five Seers in full retinue and with their masks on, Caerys can't help but shiver either in fear or relief, she didn't know. The smile on Macha's face as she smiled to guards and civvies seemed sweet…too sweet in fact that it screamed danger literally to anyone who isn't dumb enough to get out of her way immediately. Sure Caerys made her promise not to kill anyone after she gave Macha the access security codes that will open most doors of Ulthwe, but she can still beat most of the idiots that got her in way bloody with the flat of her spear. She just wished anyone isn't dumb enough to enter Ela Ashbel's prison while they're still…

Caerys nearly fell on her rump as she bumped to the suddenly rigid back of Macha which is as hard as a brick wall for some reason, her cowl falling off from her head.

"Macha, what's the- oh," Caerys blinked as she finally understood why the Eldar Farseer of Biel-Tan suffered temporary transformation into a statue.

In front of them are two Eldar bearing the robes of Ulthwe, the design on their crests obvious that they belonged to the interrogation group that the Craftworld employed against the prisoners that they rarely caught. They are usually reserved only for the worst of criminals or spawns of Chaos, and to see them here right now bent over the shivering form of her friend who is curled into a small ball at the farthest part of the room holding her bloody ears while they are holding some of the instruments they used for questioning made it immediately clear as to what they are doing.

"Aahh, Honored farseers," bowed the first interrogator not noticing the slowly burning anger of the two Farseers that is slowly being filled to the brim as he returned his gaze at the terrified former Farseer of Bleeding Tears that he had been at the process of having its ears removed. "I'm glad that you've come, I've been given direct orders from the Council to have this harlot's proof of being an Eldar removed after she sullied herself with filthy-,"

He never got to finish his insults to the blonde Eldar when a thunderous kick at his chest that made every Eldar in the dugeon wince as the surprised Interrogator flew three feet in surprise from the attack before planting at the nearby Wraithbone wall forming a web of cracks where his body landed. His companion also caught by surprise at the sudden assault of his partner, never registered the followed up upper cut that immediately sent a door-bell message at his brain forcing it to shut down. He's already fainted before he even hit the floor.

"What are you doing?!" shrilled Caerys in disbelief looking at the two downed interrogators. "I thought we agreed that you won't attack anybody here?"

"No, I agreed that I won't kill anyone that doesn't pose a threat," grunted Macha coldly as usual as she checked Ela Ashbel who had fainted from blood loss and stress. Eldar ears are extremely sensitive and the two have been trying to hack hers away.

"What do we do now?" asked Caerys looking once more at the two interrogators who have lost in the world of oblivion. "They'll blame Ela for attacking them since they are obviously sent here on their orders. They could even push for execution after this,"

"We take her to a place that is not filled with Eldar," answered Macha as she hefted Ela Ashbel in bridal style on her arms gesturing to her Seers to follow as they exited the dungeon with many a curious civilian eye blinking at the retinue. "The only place I know that will not harm her though they might ignore her,"

"And what is this place Farseer Macha?" asked Caerys falling in behind the black-robed Biel-Tan warriors.

The red-head merely let off a tired sigh of annoyance as she looked at the Battle-Barge flying alongside Ulthwe with the marking of a black raven with a red teardrop on it.

"We're taking her to the Blood Ravens Farseer Caerys. It's time I get acquainted with my old friend and nemesis, their Chapter Master Gabriel Angelos,"

..

..

..

 **Planet Alchera, Temple of Isha**

Laerys only smiled as she watched the reunion of the three Eldar females. Her heart warmed as she watched Cana limp toward Maila who is being held by a sobbing Laetri like she's afraid that the young Exodite girl would be taken away from her once more.

She can't help but feel joy for them. Currently she is staying at the temple of her mother after her breakdown at the discovery of her lineage. Thanks to the talk she had with her father, she had eventually calmed down though she took the time off to travel here before meeting with her mother and brother to calm herself down. Being the daughter of Isha (despite being adopted), the art of healing is comprehendingly easy for her and Laerys puts it to good use regularly here at the Temple.

Frankly it's not because she is nervous or angry about her current predicament, no. It's because her mother and her father is making the gooey eyes over once another once more. For millennia old beings, they acted more like rabbits that can't get their hands off one another. And adopted or not, Laerys felt completely uncomfortable that she might walk out of the bathroom and find her father and mother having a go at it. The two always forgot already to lock their doors most of the time at night where she and Sanguinis can hear them every time they had their daily "wrestling match". Something that deeply unnerved her and her brother most of the time. That's the reason as to why the two of them spent so much time here on the Materium instead of home.

Watching the three people chat each other amicably as they helped Cana limp to keep up with them towards the Singing Fountain of the Temple, Caerys can't help but notice the faint silver aura surrounding the revived Eldar youngling that made the edge of her lips curve upward. It seems that the legends of the Lucii Kings proved themselves true once more. Too bad that none of the people of the Triumvate other than the monarchs of Lucius and her father and mother is aware of the power that demands a terrible price.

Silently whispering a blessing to the deceased King Regis, Laerys plastered a smile before going down to join the three females who are talking with one another. Besides, she needed to know more about her lover's friends. Who knows, maybe they can also join in the bed when they're close enough.

..

..

..

Omake:

"Hi,"

The Emperor only blinked alongside Isha as the duo stared down over the small girl who looked positively adorable with her soft eyes and cute face looking up at them. She's dressed in what seemed to be a regular dress of the Eldar but she lacks the long hair that all Eldar females possess. At her shoulder sat what seemed to be a miniature version of a Tyranid Ripper snoring without concern.

"Hello, who are you child? And how did you enter here?" asked the Emperor trying not to show his worry as to how the sanctum of his and Isha's home been breached by this…by this little bugger. It took all his self-control not to blast the small Tyranid snoring at the girl's shoulder.

"Well I am lost," sniffled the girl looking down as her eyes turned gooey with tears. "I'm wandering around when I lost my mommy and daddy. I don't know where they are,"

"Alright," gulped the Emperor of Mankind bending down forcing the adorable tyke to look at him. "Maybe if we know your name and your parents, then we could help you find them,"

"Okayy," oh it took all his effort not to squeeze her as she sniffed her drool. She's just so cute. Judging from Isha's emotions, the Eldar goddess is also suffering the same as he is.

"I am Lofn and my mother is Taldeer and I forgot my father's name,"

Two pairs of eyes only blinked in disbelief before exclaiming together one loud…."WHAT?!"

 **Ahem, this page credits to 1d4chan ideas hahaha**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **AN:**

 **So that's that and please review. Next chapter all torture and bad shit will finally be put to an end. We're nearing the end ladies and gentlemen. Keep up with me in a few more chapters.**

 **PS: Constantine X Selendis won in a massive landslide of votes. So they're a pair.**

 **PS: Taldeer suffering later even more.**

 **PS: Craftworlds about to enter finally.**

 **PS: To whoever it is that prompted me to read the 1d4chan about Lofn, I love you and I hate you the same time. I fell in love with the bugger immediately and I hate the perviness of that site. Still, I had to ask. Is the Lore on that wiki true or not?**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-Seven

" _There is only one way to see and it is only through the knowledge of your own eyes,"_

 _-Inquisition_

..

..

..

 **Citadel Forces Forward Base East of Astranaar**

Solana Vakarian gently removed the ruined bandage out of the cauterized wound of the Batarian soldier she is working on. The newly arrived group that had been ushered into the makeshift hospital that Solana is working on is missing a lot of their limbs and a larger part of their companions. It is obvious they have the bad luck on being found by one of the wandering Protoss hunting groups that are removing many of the shuttle survivors out of the equation of the war before they can make it here on the temporary base of the Citadel Forces. Currently the group she is helping patch up would be listed on a trip back to their homes once more like most of the survivors that found their way here. They would be less than useless on the war and would be more of a liability thanks to their current conditions.

Normally Solana herself would have scoffed at these Batarians for being so useless and weak being driven off by an enemy that they greatly outnumber and outgun (at the moment). If not for the fact that she herself had been at the pointy end of one of the Protoss' blades on her way here, Solana would have done the insulting bred by ignorance like most of the pompus gits that had the good luck that the defense turrets of Astranaar didn't take down their shuttles while they land smoothly here.

"Solana," the voice of the chief medical officer made Solana perk up from where she is sitting beside the cot of the wounded soldier.

"Yes, chief?" she herself liked the Turian medical officer. The Turian had given her a job here on the hospital that prevented her on the frontlines thanks to her frazzled nerves when she arrived here muddy and half-dead.

"You're being temporarily assigned on sentry duty on the walls," answered the Turian with red markings. "The Spectre, Saren wanted extra eyes looking over the bleak wilderness as usual and thanks to our current manpower, we don't have that much soldiers to follow up with the entire bastard's carefully plotted plans,"

Solana only concealed a snort as she removed her lab coat covering her armor before picking up her helmet and rifle donning both which immediately made her look almost identical to every Hierarchy soldier out there as she stepped out of the tent alongside the Chief Medical Officer watching the hubbub of activity that filled the base. Lower ranking soldiers lounging around before their superiors yelled at them as they found something for them to do: higher ups putting their heads together planning the endless logistics, men running around training, repairing the armored equipment or simply doing their thing as they waited for more of their forces to trickle in so that they can finally assemble for the final push on Astranaar.

"Saren have everyone running around again I see," commented Solana making the other Turian at her side snort.

"You mean pissing off everyone again I believe,"

It's true, the Spectre of the Council have been given overall jurisdiction on commanding all surface forces that would partake on the invasion of Astranaar by the Citadel Council thanks to his experience on the previously failed attempt on the first battle here. While Solana like every self-respecting Turian hold a deep respect for the Turian Spectre thanks to his accomplishments and good record on the field on either being a Spectre or a soldier that brought honor and glory to the Hierarchy, most of the people certainly disliked him for being a total control freak and paranoid. Sure it is good to be wary always but always afraid of one thing or another that had a less likelihood to happen made him outwardly hated by everyone in the base, especially those that are managing the perimeter defenses and patrols.

Loyal Turians of the Hierarchy they may be, however they are also soldiers. And there is nothing that a soldier hated more than standing on double duty as a sentry without anything to do. The boredom literally made even the most patient Turian grumbling to his cups every time. Now imagine doubling the time standing up and staring into empty space while your foot sored and your back ache under the scorching heat of the sun.

Saren's reputation is surely going to plummet after this campaign, victory it may be or lost. Nobody wanted a general with a stick up his ass.

Waving goodbye to her good friend, Solana made her way to the barricade wall where the officer assigning everyone their details await. Along the way she nodded to people she knew while greeting those that she liked. Of course saluting the officers that are still alive is always a must and the five minute walk that the distance required increased to fifteen. Somehow that unluckiness saved Solana's life.

She's just about to make the final leg of her journey as she finally saw the outpost filled with Turians and other Citadel forces reporting for duty like she is below the makeshift wall of steel with gun emplacements on them when without warning, a large section of the wall erupted in a colorful explosion of white and yellow literally making the ground shake sending every Turian in a mile radius face planting on the dirt.

Training of the Hierarchy immediately kicked in and Solana rolled on the ground at a nearby steel barrel for cover as her hands went automatically to the standard Phaeston Rifle slung at her back. Around her she could hear the groans and moans of agony that the other soldiers of the Citadel are making as they recovered. Solana however paid them no attention as she remain focused with her eyes at the large breach on the metal wall that had once been the outpost now littered with the corpses of the sentries and the guards that had been assembling there a moment ago.

"By the Spirits," the female Turian gasped in fear as the cold shiver up her spine crawled once more as she saw a large golden leg enter the breach seen through the smoke connected to the body of what seemed to be some kind of golden giant insect standing on three legs towering over the base like a looming behemoth looking down at them.

Peering through the eaves of the trees that served as the FOB's natural barrier are two others like it, every step they make shaking the ground followed by a small boom each step. Following the single leg through the breach are the massive armaments of Protoss machinery controlled by AI's that the forces on the ground haven't encountered yet but have been reported during the first Battle of Astranaar. For her eyes they're unnatural, creepy crawly things with four legs to half humanoid forms connected to spiderlike bodies, to floating behemoths of gold crackling with empyreal energy as they laughed trampling over what's left of the walls. Behind them poured hundreds of Protoss warriors either floating, drawing their blades or shooting balls of energy at the unprepared Citadel forces. This is an attack plain and simple.

Hefting her Phaeston Rifle to aim at the giant Colossus lumbering over the base, Solana only yelled once the Hierarchy's cry of battle as she unloaded her weapon ineffective though it may be just in time for the Colossus to spit twin lasers of orange plasma all over the Citadel Forward Base.

..

..

..

 **FOB Barracks, Citadel Forces**

"Get your asses up you meat lugs! We are under attack! Get up you! Get up you!" the Turian officer yelled kicking everyone up even as the explosions shook the ground.

Urdnot Wrex only stared at his kraant getting the silent message being passed between the two of them. It is time for them to act and make good of their word to save their people.

Hefting his shotgun at his chest, Urdnot Wrex waited for the Turian officer to come near him.

"You lazy ass Krogan free loader! Get up and fight you bastar-!"

He never got to finish his words as the shotgun erupted spraying the officer with mass effect rounds straight at the chest.

..

..

..

 **FOB Citadel Base Command Building**

"Hurry up and delete those files! I want nothing to be intact once those blue-skinned freaks get in here!" shouted Saren as his very own personal guard that is trusted only by the Turian Spectre rushed back and forth destroying every single thing and data that looks like it can be benefited the least by the Protoss forces currently rampaging their base that caught them with their pants down. With them insufficiently prepared, he knew that the base is already as good as lost especially with Protoss armor walking down the streets.

"Damn this!" cursed the Turian Spectre mentally as his only organic hand went to rub his left shoulder by instinct as the old wound now replaced by an artificial armor itches once more. Never did he forget in the temporary ceasefire the cold biting sting of the warp blade of that spear shearing off through the armor and into his shoulder removing his arm. Thus when the call for arms is made for the war against the Triumvate, Saren had been the first to volunteer and with his status as a Spectre and having the experience on dealing with the "primitive locals", Saren had been put as the leading general in command for the land invasion.

Now his vengeance is falling once more like a deck of cards. He knew that with the FOB lost, the forces he had gathered here would be scattered to the four winds and unless the fleet neutralized the forces above and provide orbital bombardment, they would never be able to regain this position especially with the enemy occupying it.

"Are you all done?" asked the Spectre as his men assembled behind him leaving behind a wrecked office and corpses of officers that knew too much.

"Yes sir, everything that is of value has been deleted and destroyed; they would not gain anything out of this place. Also the escape shuttle is ready and prepped for departure sir,"

"Good," the Spectre nodded taking a deep breath as he could hear still the explosions and the sounds of gunfire erupting on the distance and getting awfully closer. Leaving behind people is a big no-no for Turian military but he knew that with them being left behind here, they would be able to provide guerilla tactics that could slow down the enemy advance and cause them grief until he would be able to report to the fleet above and update them on the current situation here that can help them device some plan to take over this planet once and for all.

Opening the door of the office, Saren's thoughts however of conquest is immediately forced into a grinding halt as he is met by the very unlikely thing that he never wanted to meet while he is stuck on this spirit forsaken rock.

The pointy end energy blade of a Templar Zealot.

"What the f-,"

The Citadel Spectre never finished his sentence as the spear immediately went forward piercing through armor and straight into the joints of the Turian's shoulder making his eyes pop out from his skull as the searing agony that he only once experienced repeated itself and Saren found himself screaming as he fell to the ground, his left side feeling vaguely lighter than it is only a second ago. It didn't help that as to the reason as to why that is lay only two feet in front of him.

"Commander!" Saren barely heard the word as everything became blurry and his vision started spinning thanks to blood loss. He could feel someone injecting something on his stump making him hiss as the familiar cold feeling of medi-gel seeped through his veins. He could hear fighting on the background but he can no longer see as he felt himself being plopped then into some kind of chair before a pair of hands buckled him securely on the seat belt as he then felt like floating for some reason as the humming of engines filled his senses.

"W-where ar-are we?"mumbled the Spectre not caring as to who he is speaking as the sensation of ascending still jumbled his thoughts

"We're on the shuttle commander. I've overdosed you on medi-gel currently to stop the bleeding. I'm sorry sir but we have to leave your personal guard behind and your arm since they delayed the blue one that cut it off. Don't worry sir, we'll get you patched up soon,"

"That's good…..that's good," Saren heard himself mumbling before everything fell into oblivion once more like the last time he was here.

..

..

..

 **Planet Valdaris Atmosphere**

"Okay Marauders, our mission is to storm the central colony rescue any surviving Eldar and make sure that all anti-orbital guns this sons of a bitch had set up destroyed so that the drop pods can insert our friendly Angels of the Emperor without them getting blown sky high. Do you get me?!"

"Sir yes sir!"

The Marauders have been formed as the elite drop troopers that the Imperium has ever seen. Commissioned by the ideas of the Emperor returned himself, these unit are designed for one thing and one thing only; planetary insertion vanguards. With each trooper inserted into some sort of exoskeleton armor that made them as tall and powerful as a Space Marine to withstand atmosphere but more flexible, they are mostly cannon fodder that is extremely good at evading bullets and other weaponry designed for taking out larger ships. Each armed with heavy artillery and dozens of missiles for taking out heavy emplacements, they are the perfect shock troops.

Sixteen Marauders dropped the moment the Vindicares down gave the signal for Extermination as the Imperial ship turned course into the sitting ducks Cerberus Cruisers hovering over the planet. Following them behind are the drop pods of the Phoenix Fang Chapter descending fast on the planet as gravity took over. It's barely three minutes since the operation begun before radioactive heat lasers immediately greeted the Drop Pods and their escorts taking out a surprised Marauder at the sudden attack turning the trooper inside the exoskeleton into bones, his suit falling down like a fly then without its pilot while the others broke formation.

"I'm seeing the colony, descent at sixty thousand meters-AAAH!" another Marauder screamed as another heat ray struck his suit forcing the others to separate even more wildly as the anti-air blazed everywhere around them.

"Come on you aces! You wanna live forever?!"

" **TARGET ACQUIRED!"**

" **MISSILES READY!"**

"Kill them all!" if there's one thing that the Marauders can boast of, it's the missiles that each exoskeleton carried. Numbered enough to take down a small fortress each, they are best at area damages.

Hundreds of human-sized artillery left cartridges heading straight with velocity that defies the planet's gravity straight into the colony that the Vindicares below have marked before causing secondary explosions as the Cerberus soldiers managing the guns got a full payload of the Emperor's hammer in the face.

"Marauder group, this is Captain Galaway of the Phoenix Fang Chapter. You've done your job excellent at usual troopers. Have your men form up behind the drop pods. Provide cover the moment we land, my brothers and I will take it from here on out then. Emperor ascend you troopers,"

"You've heard the man! All troopers form up behind the Astartes pods. Make sure that you get your cameras ready, it's not every day that we fight side by side alongside the Emperor's finest,"

..

..

..

Arya knew she was dying, by the Mother's grace and the Emperor's light she knew it with every fiber of her being even as the first explosions and sounds of panic erupted around her. A small smirk formed on her face even as she lay there bleeding and her body violated. She had known, she had always known that Isha and the Emperor are listening. Even now she could hear the gunfire followed by the sounds of men dying and falling as the renowned Adeptus Astartes, the Emperor's Angels of Death wrecked vengeance upon these animals that had defiled her and her home.

She isn't angry with the Emperor and the Eldar's beloved goddess, no she isn't. All is as the great father and merciful mother wills it. If it is her time to go then Arya knows that no matter how much she may struggle against it, it will come to pass. She's just happy that at least those of them that remained would be saved and healed.

Crawling as best as she can with her hands as her legs are numb to the point of coldness and her backside felt on fire, her insides felt as if someone had taken a sledgehammer and crushed her intestines. By the abuse that her rear end took, she won't be surprised if her innards remained as the same shape as it did this morning.

Reaching the end of the platform she crawled at, Arya can do nothing but weakly lift her head up seeing the corpse of Timothy bled dry. He had begged them, oh how he had begged them to stop and spare her as they took her brutally in the middle of the square. Dear sweet kind-hearted Timothy, he shouldn't have ended up like this, trussed up like a piece of carrion to be fed on wild birds as his blood left him. Praying one smaller amount of prayer for her dead protector that the Emperor of Mankind welcome him with open arms, Arya finally let herself go and everything turned black for a moment.

" _You've done well child,"_

Her gasp is long and surprised as the young Eldar found herself once more whole and painless on a field of beauty like an everlasting garden. The aches that her body had are gone and the lingering pain that she had suffered is also not present any longer. She immediately knew that she finally passed unto the Eldar afterlife and despite her peaceful new surroundings, Arya can't help but weep as she knew that she is dead and she and her protector will be sundered forever.

"You know forever is a long time, even for me," imagine her surprise as near the tree where she awoke there stood a man clad in white with a golden circlet on his head walking side by side with a confused…

"Timothy!" Arya chirped happily throwing decorum out of the window as she tackled with a bear hug the human who's mind seemed to shut down as he realized who he is hugging.

Looking past the shoulder of her affections, Arya can only mutter a small thank you at the man who had delivered her protector that is now slowly fading away. Finally, she'll have some peace and maybe….love, dead she and Timothy may be.

..

..

..

 **Battle Barge, Litany of Fury**

"Captain, our Eldar….visitors have finally arrived. Brother Vagaris and Brother Borius have volunteered to escort them here and they are currently on their way," reported the Imperial guard trying not to show his nervousness in front of the scarred Chapter Master of the Blood Ravens sitting on the large throne-like chair in the middle of the Cathedral.

"They're here already? I never expected that the witches would be so anxious to enter in our ship. It's very….unlike them," muttered Angelos to himself tentatively ignoring the guardsman in front of him trembling like a leaf as he turned to Titus, the Ultramarine head of this expedition and the current Blood Raven Chaplain, Balder. "What do you think brothers? Do you think this is some sort of trap?"

"They're xenos Chapter Master, they can never be trusted!" growled the Chaplain making Angelos shake his head mentally. Should have expected them from him, he mentally thought as he now just turned to the direction of Titus whom he called here for the audience that the Eldar requested an hour ago.

"Brother-Titus?"

"Frankly Chapter Master, I believe that we should give them a hearing at least. They are our allies after all in this journey. We can't be on each other's throats, not while the forces of Chaos hound us every time they could," answered the Ultramarine stoically making Angelos nod at the logic on his words. Unfortunately the Chaplain also present didn't like the suggestion one bit.

"You would agree to let these witches… meet with you Chapter Master? This is folly! Doesn't the Imperium's long history with these xenos taught us that it is extremely risky to trust them? They would trick us and backstab us the first chance they get!" protested Balder heatedly beside him.

"Yet here we are fighting alongside them and protecting them against Chaos forces that attack their homes. The lines between friend and foe are blurry I admit, but first and foremost we need to think straight at the moment. Not granting them an audience is an insult, we will face our traditions later once we are sure that this expedition succeeds. Do I make myself clear Chaplain?"

"Yes milord,"

Titus can't help but smirk at how submissive the Chaplain made himself to be. Angelos have spoken the orders calmly but he may as well have shouted if the reaction of Balder is any kind of indication.

"Good, now you," the guardsman stiffened in salute as the one eye of the Chapter Master leveled on him. "I'm pretty sure that the argument me and the Chaplain here is more than enough for our pointy-eared allies to arrive. Go and introduce them in,"

"Milord," the guardsman saluted leaving the three remaining on the Citadel, one sitting while the two stood at each of his side. They did not have to wait long as the Citadel is then filled with the sounds of feet marching revealing five figures that walked towards the front of the three Astartes a little bit shorter from them in height.

Titus didn't miss the difference of this delegation. The three black-robed ones are obviously from the Craftworld of Biel-Tan if their mark on their masks is to be trusted while the other one bore sign of the lighter shades of sky blue robes of Ulthwe. The fifth one however is the most different. Unlike the other four which looked like armed to the teeth, this one wore simple robes of white and she's not wearing any war mask at all. Something that is rarely seen for Eldar outside their Craftworlds. In fact she looked innocent and radiant despite the slightly nervous glint in her eyes a she faced the three Astartes with the Chaplain scowling at them all in a completely…..unfriendly way.

His attention though is diverted as the tallest Eldar of the group stepped forward ignoring him and the Chaplain as if they're nothing more than designs on the wall.

"Chapter Master Angelos, we meet again," the feminine voice alongside the rather modulated sound of the helmet spoke.

"I'm sorry, do I know you…witch?" the Chapter Master's gravelly tone growled sounding like rocks rolling over each other as he glared at the Biel-Tan Eldar in front of him.

"I'm hurt Chapter Master," the woman's voice is almost mocking as she removed her helmet showing off manes of red hair and three red claw paintings on each side of her face. "We met and fought each other after all,"

"Macha," Angelos' eyes narrowed and Titus didn't miss the slight tightening of his hand on the mighty Warhammer, Godsplitter leaning at his side. "You are the least person I wanted to see right now, so I'll get straight to the point Eldar. Why are you here?!" any self-respecting Astartes would have start running right now at the dangerous edge of Gabriel Angelos' voice. The red-head however didn't even seem fazed as she smirked arrogantly.

"So serious all the time, you've gotten even more…..direct than the last time we met Angelos,"

"Macha, I'm warning you….," the Chapter Master growled once more.

"Fine, fine," the Eldar waved a hand in the air as if uninterested with his rage as she pulled the maskless Eldar in front of them who looked as if she wanted to be anywhere but here. "I have a favor to ask you Angelos, and to be honest. I would rather not even consider you unless I have another option. This is Ela Ashbel and I wish that you would grant her sanctum on your ship for the duration of this journey,"

The silence that followed on the Monastery is almost deafening.

..

..

..

 **Astranaar Orbit**

"All fighters head straight to that breach,"

"I copy, Ion Torpedoes away,"

Another ship careening away on empty space like a drunkard is the only sign that the Triumvate fleet above orbit had that another successful bombing run of the bombers had taken it out. For Lord-Admiral Julius the battle is going badly as it gets despite his fleets added reinforcements. The Citadel Fleet despite attaining extremely large losses pressed their advantage of having numbers on their side forcing the defense fleet of the planet in a defensive type of warfare where the enemy fleet's numerous fighters then could take them out easily while they're sitting ducks. Already three of the cruisers he had with him are simply floating adrift that despite the powerful shields those cruisers had, the enemy fighters simply overwhelmed it and its escorts doing numerous bomb runs on its bridge until one finally got through killing the command center and forcing the rest of the ship in a catatonic state.

"Damn this!" cursed Julius beneath his breathe as the holo-map showed one of the Protoss carriers disappearing once more, its escorts fleeing as the drones providing fighter cover went limp. The best that he can do at the moment with the defense fleet taking a serious beating is have the Eldar corsairs utilize their ability to turn invisible to ambush ships and destroy as many as they can on hit and runs causing massive confusion where whatever bombers and fighters that remain bank on the confusion to take drop ion torpedoes on the bastards. Apparently their ships are very susceptible to that. With the heavy artillery that the defense fleet is pounding at them alongside the hit and runs, their losses would soon force them to retreat. It's simply an endurance battle to see which fleet would last the number of dead.

Before Julius could issue another order to make another preemptive attack on another breach on enemy lines, the words that he finally hoped arrive.

"Lord-Admiral, detecting multiple wormhole activities on the edge of the planet, the Main fleet of Acheron has finally arrived!" yelled the excited officer making everyone on the bridge cheer. Now with help here, victory is finally assured.

..

..

..

 **Astranaar East Wall**

Kai Leng cursed as another sword strike almost took his head off. The enraged man in front of him clearly knew how to fight and he's no slouch at close combat fighting like most of the military men that Kai Leng have been used to.

He and the others have been caught by surprise plain and simple. They had been at the process of threatening the blue alien of extending the only hole on her backside when out of nowhere, soldiers in green fatigues and grey armor appeared out of nowhere on the rise of sand from the north peppering his group with laser fire nearly killing half of them before the rest regained their wits and managed to take cover before they could be killed to.

Kai Leng however did not expect the massive figure in gold and green armor wearing the massive cape of red to charge in a fury that he has never seen in anyone the moment he laid eyes on their captive which is broken in every way trussed up like a pig on a branch. He nearly got his arm lopped off when he tried blocking the attack of the big ass sword crackling with lightning that the enemy had with his own blade. What he didn't expect was for his blade to cut off through his as if it's nothing more than butter.

Dodging another horizontal stroke by jumping back, Kai-Leng dodged forward trying to stab the side of the big guy with the sharp half of his remaining blade ducking a grab that would have caught him on his throat as he passed through under the enemy's guard plunging the blade straight into the between of the armors cursing as half of the blade going up cracked and broke into splinters while what's left went through leather and clothes piercing soft flesh underneath.

Cursing in a language that he did not know, Kai Leng rolled to the side as sword strike landed where he had been only a second before. Drawing the combat knife at the boot of his armor, Kai Leng would have attacked again if not for the laser fire that passed at his ear too near for his comfort forcing the Cerberus agent to jump at the side stones for cover as another barrage of red lasers turned on his direction.

"Sir," Kai Leng turned to the Cerberus soldier who slumped at his side. All around him, the sound of lasers and mass effect rounds exchanged. "The Citadel Fleet is retreating. A large number of enemy ships have arrived and everyone is falling back. We need to get you out of here right now before-,"

SPLAT!

He never finished his sentence as a powerful downward stroke cleaved the Cerberus soldier in two from head to groin alongside the stone cover Kai Leng and him using splashing the swordsman with his subordinates' blood as he rolled off backward as the said sword turned to his direction nearly making him join his soldier into the afterlife as he almost got impaled also.

"Sir!" Two sets of arms grabbed his armpits pulling him to safety as another two Cerberus went in front of his blurry vision covering his escape even as dozens of lasers went at their direction causing one of the two at his front to fall down with an extra hole on his head. He could vaguely feel the cool floor of the shuttle as his men dragged him in.

"No! No! Grab the prisoner! Grab her!" he shouted despite his slowly losing consciousness. He vaguely could see the man trying to follow his order shot down as he felt the shuttle move and take off, the silhouette of the ground going smaller and smaller as the shuttle flew back to orbit on the Cerberus cruiser above waiting for them.

..

..

..

 **Dark Space 40,000 miles from Planet Valdaris**

A Cerberus Cruiser flew away on the planet, its stealth drive enabling it to sneak away from the Triumvate ship laying waste to the rest of the ships on its high orbit.

"Sir, are you sure on us just leaving our men down there to be killed?"

"I am sure Sergeant. We have been delayed enough with their antics on bedding the women on that planet. It's high time we go back to base to report this mission,"

"Won't the Illusive Man be mad that such a high profile mission failed sir?"

"Yes he will be," the bald scientist smiled before looking back at the cryo tube showing the unconsciousness body of the Eldar named Alleia who had been the leader of the resistance forces and the first one that the Cerberus soldiers captured. "But I bet he would be more inclined to reward us with her as our prize,"

..

..

..

 _Omake:_

"So what do we do with her my loev?" the Emperor asked his wife as he watched the little tyke that introduced herself as Lofn play with some of Laerys' and Sanguinis' old toys outside their cozy little cabin that the Emperor and Isha had not the heart to thrown away as a remembrance when the two was younger.

"I don't know," the beautiful goddess leaning on his shoulders answered curtly also looking at the half-Eldar now running around the apple tree being chased by her "pet".

"Both you and I know that she can't go back. Not with the accidental warp storm that her planet had been sucked in with her only as the survivor. It's a miracle that she isn't possessed by daemons. By all means she should be," pointed out the Emperor still amazed at the results of his and Isha's diagnosis.

"So what should we do with her?" asked Isha her beautiful voice soothing the confusion of the Emperor. "We can't send her back and even if we could, I'm not pretty sure I can in good conscience. Her mother is dead and her father is…let's just say better not to ask,"

"Well we can always give her to the orphanage back at Acheron," suggested the Emperor looking at the adorable tyke blinking owlishly at the cat on the garden, trying to defeat it on the staring contest. "They're always welcoming any kinds of any races available,"

A terrible pit on his stomach however appeared as Isha suddenly got a mischievous glint that he had seen only once when the beautiful, annoying, too seductful and loveable goddess cajoled him to bed her with every intention to get her pregnant.

"What do you think…,"

"Nononono,"

"..would Laerys and Sanguinis feel….,"

"I'm not listening! I'm not listening! Lalalalalalala!"

"…on having a younger sister?"

"NO! NO! AND FOR THE LAST TIME NO!" finished the Emperor making an X with his arms.

He however mentally groaned as Isha draped herself all over him, her heavenly intoxicating scent making him see pink and feel groggy as she whispered seductively on his ear.

"I could make it your while, my beloved partner," she uttered nipping his ear once with oh those so soft lips. "Just say yes,"

Damn, how could he say no when she's requesting it like that?

..

..

..

 **Please Review, another Chapter done. And yeah, the Emperor's hooked. Amazing dinnit? He's still human hihihi.**

 **PS: Bet you guys forgot about Alleia yes?**

 **PS: Don't flame me about Timothy's and Arya's fate. Hey they're still together yes?**

 **PS: I'm sorry for those who don't like Lofn, I just fell in love with the little bugger ever since I read about her and I nearly vomited as how he is made into some kind of porn on 1d4chan.**

 **PS: Finally the war has ended. Sorry if it's a bit anticlimactic. Im hurrying the story after all.**

 **6K words again. Make it worth my while and review your opinions readers.**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-Eight

" _What we gain in life, we are gifted in death,"_

 _-Immortal Emperor_

..

..

..

 **Planet Roma, Governor's Palace**

Constantine sighed as he fished the next sheet of paper from the rather large pile of paperwork he had today. For him it is just a normal day on office, sit, deal with the daily problems and requests of the other officials that needed his attention. Frankly the position of a Planet Governor despite its perks if you're not lazy is one of the busiest schedules that an office on the Imperium can ever hope to be. That's maybe the reason why most Planetary Governors back at the Forty-Fist Millenium failed epicly on their jobs. The stress is too much to take even with secretaries and servants to help them. Most of the papers now piled high on his desk are sensitive to the eyes after all and it is only he, the Inquisition and the high echelons of the Triumvate that had been given access into it. Even on the eve of victory where there would be celebrations later does not an excuse a Governor for his daily responsibilities.

The sound of knocking on the door brought Constantine's attention away from the papers he is holding.

"Come in,"

The door creaked open revealing his personal medical aide and frankly, Constantine isn't surprised. In fact if he's honest, he's quite hoping that he would see his medical aide sooner rather than later.

"Doctor Harding, come in and have a seat," ushered the Governor pointing at one of the comfortable chairs of his office. "To what do I owe you this surprising visit on the early afternoon?" asked Constantine. At this time of the day, most Imperials in Rom as per tradition except those that have duties prefer to lounge about doing nothing and simply resting as they let the food they ate for lunch settle on their bellies.

In answer to his question, the Doctor simply revealed a neat set of papers stacked with one another making Constantine's smile drop at the sight of more papers to be added already on his own mountainous pile. The doctor must have noticed his less than happy expression for he chuckled as he set it down beside the larger pile that Constantine had been working at.

"It's not to add to your work my friend. It is the summary of our visitor's status that is currently confined in your very own personal ward I might add. I thought you'd appreciate having a copy due to your…interests on her," Harding informed and Constantine didn't bother to hide his relief at the news. He'd rather spend the day fighting assassins if it only meant that he could escape these hellhole responsibilities about paperwork. At least now that he can have the chance to stretch out his arse away from his chair no matter how much comfortable it felt.

"So how is she?" asked Constantine once Harding caught up to him as he realized that the Governor is walking away. "I assume that she's awake now and stable else you'd never have gone to my office,"

"Frankly you're right sir," answered Harding with huffs, his short legs struggling to keep up with the longer strides of the Governor's. "We managed to finally repair as much as the damage that her torturers had inflicted on her though it would take her at least a fortnight before her legs could properly heal themselves if only to be sure,"

"I see, and what else?" asked Constantine exiting the comforting halls of his chambers as the two headed towards the medical wing of the Palace.

"Well my lord, she refused to see a Psychiatrist to discuss what happened to her. For a torture victim, that is highly paramount since we needed an evaluation of her state of mind. Her refusal made a lot of my aides uneasy especially if you add the fact that she's refused to go home to her own homeworld and get checked by their own healers. All of it my lord pointed to the evidence of an unstable mind and a character of self-denial. If she is simply damaged outside physically, I would not insist. But her ordeal is far from normal and unless we manage to coax her on spilling it, she would get worse and worse if she hides it on the recesses of her brain alone. Especially that we know how much those bastards would go to get what they want,"

"I see," Constantine curtly replied though he shivered at the implications of what Harding meant. Nearly every soul on the Triumvate has heard about the attack from dark space on the Eldar colony of Valdaris where nearly all its citizens got murdered or defiled. Those that remain when the rescue ship of the Inquisition arrived are only a paltry few compared to the original number that had once settled on the planet. Apparently the bastards have murdered their captives once the first telltale sign of them being rescued appear on the horizon. The thought that the same might have happened to Selendis made Constantine want to grab his warhammer and start splitting some skulls to calm down.

Selendis after being rescued by the convoy of PDF that Constantine enlisted much to the surprise of the Governor and half the population of Roma chose not to return at Aiur with her own kind in victory to be healed, but requested the courtesy of Governor Constantine here at the heart of the Imperium where she is the only Protoss in the entire planet.

Constantine himself refrained from questioning her then with her half delirious and badly bleeding everywhere, however now that he is healed and with the subtle requests of Harding through his words, he knew that it is time to meet her and ask her. There's only just one teensy Emperor sized problem that Constantine is extremely worried about the moment he might face the Protoss Executor.

How in the hell is he going to hide his attraction from an alien that can read minds?

..

..

..

 **Healing Chambers, Planet Roma**

Peaceful…. that is the only word that can describe the halls that she currently in. Selendis let her blue eyes roam the room absorbing its contents. For one who is the leader of the entire human population, the room of Constantine seems very…..Eldar-like. Beautiful pillars made of white marble surrounds the room serving as a support for the entire room. Open arcs letting the warm light of the morning and the dew of the plants wafted on the air giving the room a sense of peace and tranquility. Her blue skin tingled and she can't help the soft sigh from her mind as her skin shivered in pleasure taking nutrients from the warm light of the sun, the way Protoss eat.

"You're up already I see," Selendis nearly jumped three feet in the air at the sudden voice that sounded on her back. If not for the fact that her legs from her lower thigh down are strapped tightly with white bandages then she would have jumped backwards already and have her hands on the throat of whoever it is that is sneaking behind her. As it is, the Protoss Executor with all her instincts honed sharply twisted with only her upper body causing her to lose balance as her clumsy position made her titter badly making her blue eyes widen in alarm as the ground slowly come larger to meet her face.

Only for strong arms to suddenly grab her on the midriff stopping the Protoss Executor from tasting the ground.

"Are you alright?" a very familiar voice that she recognized immediately made Selendis turn slowly only to meet the sky blue eyes of the Planetary Governor only inches from her face.

Blood immediately rushed into her cheeks at the sudden closeness of the Planetary Governor. It didn't help that this is the first time that a male touched her outside of combat. With the soft white healing gown that the healers had dressed her with, Selendis could completely feel the warm fingers of the man seeping into her skin causing tingles to crawl all over her skin as goosebumps appeared at the contact on her flesh. For the first time in her entire life, the Protoss Executor found herself without words as her brain shut down.

"Selendis, Selendis?" Constantine worriedly asked alarmed at the slightly unfocused expression of the Executor. "Selendis are you alright?"

For the female Protoss she didn't know what to do. Put her on the battlefield and even outnumbered she would not blink an eye in fear and confusion. However in the matters of the heart? A fish have more experience on the land than Selendis have about feelings.

"Uh-uh?" Selendis blinked gazing at the man in front of her. "Governor?"

The man in front of her only smiled brightly making Selendis blink at how radiant his expression is at seeing him. By habit, her mind immediately delved his seeking his thoughts and she mentally frowned at the powerful barriers barring his private thoughts that even she could not penetrate. If she had a mouth, she would have curled it in disappointment. Selendis isn't used being denied about thoughts being hidden from her.

"Is there a problem?" Constantine's voice brought Selendis out of her musings as she realized that she had been caught staring. Mentally berating herself for losing composure, the Protoss Executor shook her head as she schooled her expression to her usual regal one and slightly mark of coldness which she is renowned at. Despite her best efforts on keeping her cool though, the churning of her insides are still rampaging like a storm though.

"I-I thank you for a-allowing me to stay h-here Governor," Selendis stammered as she is gently helped by the man to the cot where she had fallen, her mind dancing in circles as her eyes traveled from the eyes, the hands of the man that are still holding her hips and his pectorals clearly covered by his red robes which she held on for support. For the first time in her long life, the Protoss Executor found herself bothered as the thoughts of how pleasing it would be for her hands to ran themselves across that firm chest again. If she isn't an invalid at the moment, she would have disappeared faster than the wind to the training grounds to beat the lights out of someone to clear her head about these confusing feelings running through her system.

"You're welcome," she didn't miss the slight confusion that ran through the thoughts of the person at her side. Obviously he's wondering what's causing her slightly weird actions and for the life of her she can't blame him. Even she's confused as to why she's feeling like this. None of the experiences in her long life gave her any sort of clue as to what is going on.

Awkwardness immediately seeped into the room as the two occupants remained silent, one trying his best not to let his eyes wander through the slightly see through hospital gown that the gorgeous Protoss in front of him is wearing while the other is already turning a cute shade of violet reading the thoughts of the male in the ward who despite his best efforts are failing on fileting "all" of his thoughts. It didn't help that his emotions are fluctuating without consent making the job infinitely easier for the Executor to have a read on him.

Selendis once more wanted to bonk herself, her past self wouldn't have entertained the fact that a male is ogling her (quite shamelessly) in her opinion, they would have fallen flat on the ground already. However for the life of her, other than slight nervousness, Selendis only felt flattery as this human appreciated the view in front of him, something very unlike her. Still…she needed to break the ice and there's only one topic that Selendis knew that she had an idea at the moment.

"Governor, I'm wondering, do you already have a dance partner for the celebration tonight?"

..

..

..

 **Immaterium, John and Isha's House**

"Come on brother, stand straight or else I won't be able to finish braiding your hair and we would be late for the celebration," Laerys chided to the childish grumbling of her renowned warrior who is protesting like a child as his sister arranged his gold and red robes for him.

"Do I have to attend?" whined the Emperor's heir as he scratched irritatingly at a particular itch at the side of his neck where the binds of the robes bind each other. "I'd rather sta"Come on brother, stand straight or else I won't be able to finish braiding your hair and we would be late for the celebration," Isha chided to the childish grumbling of her renowned warrior who is protesting like a child as his sister arranged his gold and red robes for him.

"Do I have to attend?" whined the Emperor's heir as he scratched irritatingly at a particular itch at the side of his neck where the binds of the robes bind each other. "I'd rather stay here and sleep the entire day than go and be all stuffy and formal with everyone,"

His words simply earned him a bonk on the head from his sister resulting in a rather colorful phrase that would have made his mother shave half of his scalp if she had been present at their company. Isha is strict like that and the two siblings feared it when she does that.

"Yes, you will," chided Laerys returning her attention back at the complicated knots of the formal robes that her brother is wearing. She too like him is wearing robes of her own. Unlike his which is red and gold to give more emphasis to the Imperial side of the Triumvate, Laerys color of dress is a simple deep blue one with golden lines at the edges and sleeves. Its design hugged her body completely showing off her rater slender curves giving her an innocent (rather unlikely with her character), simple and beautiful character at first impression. As usual their mother came up trumps when it came on designing their dresses.

"You know as well as I do that half the nobility of the Triumvate would be attending, even the Dark Templar and the Corsair Envoys are coming to celebrate our victory. You are a war hero on the battle with the amount of kills you made and your bright leadership. It would be a complete insult if you don't make an appearance. Father would bury you alive and Mother would review all the etiquette lessons we did when you are younger once they got even a wind that you skived off this responsibility of yours all for a little nap," she smirked seeing Sanguinis wince when he heard about their etiquette lessons. Simply said, that is included as one of the hardest ordeals in their lifetimes, listening as Isha drilled them again and again to be formal leaders becoming of their station.

"Besides, I need an extra pair of eyes to watch over "her"," reminded Laerys causing Sanguinis to raise an eyebrow questioningly at her.

"Don't tell me you're still sore about that?"

"I'm not. I'm just a little adjusting at it for now. I bet you're as surprised as I am," fired back the half-Eldar resulting in a rather harsh tug of one of the binds of Sanguinis' robes making the Primarch wince at the rather painful knot even as he returned his attention to her.

"Come on, our mother and father's opinion on you won't change even with her. What did you expect mother to do? Cast her out on empty space without ado? You know as well as I do that our mother would rather saw her own wrists with her teeth than even think about that thought,"

"I never specified that," pouted the adopted daughter of John and Isha causing Sanguinis to wince again as another painful knot erupted at his side. He made a mental note not to talk about Laerys' emotions again while she's helping him with one of his robes. With the rate that this is going, he would resemble a man put inside a straitjacket.

"I'm just worried okay," Laerys finally admitted rechecking the tighter knots she made, loosening them with her fingers. "It's not something that you can understand. You are the only son in the family and mother's and father's heir. Me, I'm just the adopted daughter who got the lucky draw of earning our mother's mercy while my lost soul wandered in the warp. I'm just afraid that I would be left behind with you and finally…her. Our parents have two daughters now, not just one. I'm…..expendable now. Especially now that I know about my original beginnings,"

Sanguinis merely frowned at her words. That's something that he is currently irritated at about their family. "I wish you will tell me what you mother and father talked about. All of you might try to hide it from me and despite my still growing psychic strength; I can feel that it is something that it is important enough that it bothered all three of you,"

"It is," answered Laerys with a sad shrug finishing the last touch of her brother's robes. "For me at least," she finished letting him face the mirror to check her handiwork/

"Hmm….good work as usual Laerys. I swear you've gotten mother's talent of helping me and father ready ourselves," spoke Sanguinis twirling around the mirror pleased with his sister's work.

Laerys merely shrugged humbly as she rearranged a ruffle she missed at his back. "It's a womanly thing if you must know," she smirked at the raised eyebrow shot at her. "Come on, mother and father would want to see you all pretty,"

She giggled beneath her breathe as he muttered "whatever" beneath his breathe as the two of them exited his room only to be tackled by small warm arms wrapping at her knees. Laerys only sighed as she looked down staring at her half-sister if the words of her parents are to be believed at, big green eyes adorably looking up at her with complete devotion and trust.

"You look pretty big sister!" the small bugger commented happily (and quite loudly) causing Laerys to sigh as she patted the soft hair of the adorable bugger clinging to her.

"Hello to you too Lofn,"

..

..

..

 **Space Marine Vessel Blood Ravens-** _ **Litany of Fury**_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"I don't think this is a good idea anymore," Ela Ashbel muttered nervously at her side making Caerys grunt in agreement as she spooned the soup in front of her.

She had been really surprised when the _Mon-Keigh_ Space Marine agreed to Farseer Macha's request after the red-head finished elaborating the reasons as to why they are requesting that Ela Ashbel be given temporary sojourn on their vessel. When Macha first explained her plan on keeping the beautiful Farseer of Bleeding Tears out of the Council's watch, Caerys had been incensed. Despite the _Mon-Keigh_ and the Craftworlds worked together thanks to the sacrifice of Ela, no love has been lost between the two races and they've never even meet each other, using only the radio as a way of communication to coordinate each other's forces. Frankly Macha's visit is the first face to face between the Eldar and the Imperials.

Now here they are sitting on the dining hall of this completely dirty vessel that literally made Caerys feel the need to have a good wash every time her skin brushed the metal walls of this vessel's halls. She had "voluntarily" stayed here after a lot of gentle persuasion from Macha once Ela Ashbel had been given the green signal on their request. Since Macha would be returning to her Craftworld and deal with the damage control of the fallout that their little escapade made, someone apparently have to stay and keep an eye out for Ela Ashbel. With a large number of _Mon-Keigh_ males eyeing the beautiful former Farseer with barely concealed control about their opinion about her, Ela Ashbel had to agree with Macha's worries. Adding fuel to the fire, Ela Ashbel isn't wearing the usual attire of Eldar warriors making everyone interested, even the geeks with the lab coats of blood-red as they eyed her like a piece of meat.

Even around her presence right now. Apparently despite her rank as a Farseer, the other _Mon-Keigh_ ain't too bright like the Space Marines and only see two women, one slightly armed and another one not as the two of them sat there finishing their meal. Oh how she would love to tear at them with her mind.

"May I sit here?" the sudden gravelly voice jolted Caerys out of her thoughts as she looked up to the large man in blue Space Marine armor that had been one of those that met them with Angelos. He is holding his own tray and waiting for her reply as he indicated the empty seat of the bench beside her and Ela Ashbel.

Before she can answer, he sat without waiting for her reply laying his tray down larger than both of theirs. Caerys can't help the small frown that adorned her face from the lack of manners this man had. That doesn't mean she would be rude like him though. If she's stuck here at the moment with Ela, she'll present how much the culture of her people is different from this uncivilized group of barbarians.

"Farseer Caerys of Ulthwe at your service," began Caerys keeping her voice proud and high with her chin up not caring about the whispers of "arrogant bitch" that immediately surrounded her from the men who heard her words.

The blue armored man merely raised an eyebrow at her stance on beginning a conversation remaining silent for a whole before speaking also. "Captain Titus of the Ultramarines at yours,"

..

..

..

 **Acheron, the Imperial Palace, Halls of the Golden Throne**

The palace is packed, and when I say packed, I mean literally packed. Nobles of every kind and important officials from the three races of the Triumvate came to attend in a symphony of a thousand different colors. Eldar with their long flowing robes that is both comfortable to wear and presentable even for the best of occasions like today, Imperials on their formal attires looking stiff and proud, strutting like peacocks having the same basic color of black and blood red, even the Protoss adhered finally to the demand of festivities such as these, their utilitarian armor left behind and exchanged for their more ornate ones. Even Kaldalis who is uptight twenty-four, seven most of the time came up to trumps when he appeared, his armor almost at the same design as his predecessor, Artanis and cleaned extra (or too much) that it is literally gleaming even on the bright halls of the Emperor's Palace.

The Hall designed to accommodate over a thousand people for official ceremonies are already half-packed and the chatter is almost like a beehive as families, friends and acquaintances intermingled with each other the moment they meet. Truly it is a historic day ever since the Battle of Astranaar where the Triumvate claimed victory after the main fleet arrived laying waste at the already battered and beaten Citadel Fleet which only held on for fifteen minutes as shuttles from the surface evacuated as much of the soldiers they can from the surface and regretfully leaving almost half behind when the fleet can't take much more of the massacre it is enduring as they high-tailed it back to the Mass Relay. Once they are gone, and with the help of the rest of the planetary forces, it is pathetically easy to hunt down the soldiers left behind on Astranaar glassing the places where they are hiding at once the fleet detects them or the ground forces find them. None have escape alive. Current estimates by the Inquisition revealed that almost three thousand and eight hundred of the Citadel Forces have been massacred ever since the arrival of the fleet.

"Such is the price of war," muttered Sanguinis to himself as he sat on his own smaller version of a golden throne situated a step beneath the original empty one at the front of the hall. His father much to his ire insisted that it be built for his status as his heir and the biological son of both Isha and the Emperor. At his side is a silver throne of flowers and shining platinum belonging to his sister, Laerys who is currently explaining to a smaller version of another half-Eldar asking the basic questions of who, what, when, where and why as she pointed at the different people at the hall. For someone who's uncomfortable with the small adorable tyke, Laerys surely does hide her emotions clearly as one look at Lofn made it immediately clear that the little girl already adored her elder sister.

Not that her presence cause problems.

Sanguinis could already feel the headache that is about to come as nearly every eye that entered the hall wandered into the three of them before landing questioningly at Lofn who squirmed at first under all the gazes shot at her until Laerys' noticed her predicament and took charge on keeping the girl occupied by talking to her. He made a mental note to take a long vacation back to the warp with Laerys and Lofn back to their parents once all of this is done. The public will have a field day at the news that he sure is to break later.

Not that the three of them are the only main attractions of the night. His eyebrows almost leapt at the top of his airline as his eyes recognized Constantine walking hand in hand with the Protoss Executor, Selendis who looked mighty uncomfortable with the stares that she is getting. It is also the first time that the Executor is seen without her armor and her robes designed to be like her golden attire, the beautiful curves previously hidden are now screaming to be seen that even Sanguinis spared a few minutes unable to steer his eyes away. He didn't fail to notice that the Protoss seemed to steer away from her kind, trying her damnest to move away every time one of them got too close for her comfort. The fact that her once beautiful braid is missing didn't also escape his attention.

Captain Alana and her mate, Farseer Amondeer is present alongside their little bundle of miracle joy snoring on her mother's arms. The half-Protoss, half-Eldar girl they named Freya are snoring peacefully safe and sound even as people cooed around her presence. A small smile graced his and Laerys' faces as they noticed their mother's blessing hovering over the baby. No wonder she's sleeping like a rock.

The newly crowned king of the Lucii, Noctis is also present alongside with his queen, Lady Lunafreya. Unlike the other guests however he is looking nervous despite his royal retinue the moment he saw Farseer Laetri with her student, Maila supporting Cana who is walking with a black and silver cane that Laerys had given to her lover. Sanguinis can't blame King Noctis for acting like a sheep ready to bolt at the first sign of danger. With the way that Laetri is glaring at him, he knew that she won't hold back if she ever got a hold on him thanks to his façade on stealing Maila's corpse. Thankful Laetri may be for bringing her student back, the Eldar Farseer of Atailoc didn't appreciate being kept off the loop and boy, that woman's on the hunt.

Sure now that no more guests are arriving except for the most lazy ones that are sure to arrive late, Sanguinis took the glass cup at her hand tinkling it with a glass cup removing the attention of the guests from the hundreds of delicacies and the multi-colored strobe lights (which is the Protoss version of a meal) as the sound echoed across the large hall bringing with it a silence that only one of great authority can achieve in such a simple gesture.

Looking at Laerys who gave him a small nod, Sanguinis stood up keeping a hand on the golden goblet filled with the finest arbor that the Triumvate had as she looked at the faces all now trained on him.

"Guests, friends, brothers, sisters," began the Primarch, his voice modulating without the need of a microphone to the ends of the hall. "We are here today to celebrate the first battle that we have achieved victory ever since we called this place our home. Let us not forget that the reason we came here is to find peace and create a place where we can build our lives again after the dark pasts that each of our races had. We have achieved much through the long years, through our efforts and with us all hand in hand, we have rose from our failings and through our promise and oath of brotherhood, we achieved unity like nothing of our past experiences had ever before and made this Triumvate alliance which we have built a beacon of progress in this galaxy, the envy of the stars. But-," Sanguinis paused as he took a breath.

"But let us not forget that there are also those that would want to disrupt what we have built for so long. They came with greed, having the arrogance that since they have the larger and the first community to achieve sentience on this galaxy, we should bow to them. Twice they attacked the planet of Astranaar and crushed the colony of Valdaris all for the desire to grab our scientific achievements that they might gain even more….money and power!" spat Sanguinis making the entire hall growl at his words.

"They invaded us and killed a lot that is someone precious to us: Family, friends, brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, so many have been taken away from us thanks to their actions. They will be remembered, they would not be forgotten. By my father's grace and my mother's mercy they will not. They may put their trust on weapons and the power of their technology but us, our strength comes from our unity. Though high the cost we drove these invaders away from our homes and here now we stand at the precipice of our victory. Remember those who gave the ultimate sacrifice for us to stand here still. Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!" a thousand throats cheered raising their own goblets (including the Protoss though they did not drink) as everyone remembered the sacrifice and the true cost of freedom.

..

..

..

 _Splendidly alone amidst white and faded flowers  
That is our hope springing up anew  
springing up patiently, obstinately  
Whose fruit bit by bit acquires  
The bitter taste of liberty._

..

..

..

Omake:

Jiraiya giggled as he watched the beautiful woman signing to herself as she bathed. This is golden. He had died and he had fallen into some kind of peaceful haven and now that he had this amazing view now displayed in front of him. He truly is in heaven. The woman in front of her is beauty personified itself and the super-pervert is slobbering like a bulldog as he watched her slowly turn unwittingly towards his direction.

"Almost there….almost there….," the super pervert muttered to himself before a firm strong hand grabbed his shoulder painfully making Jiraiya almost scream as his shoulder bone cracked under the firm squeeze.

Slowly moving his head backward, Jiraiya sweat dropped seeing a man in massive golden armor smiling down at him without humor.

"Now…now mister, why in the world are you peeking at my wife?"

Jiraiya's scream of agony echoed across the warp making everyone on the galaxy warp sensitive to look up seeing the echo of the man's agony.

..

..

..

 **So another chappie done. Please Review. Hold your breaths people. We're almost finished and the Craftworlds will very very soon arrive. Big surprise waiting and a large plot twist. Please Review and support the last chapters.**

 **PS: So I included Lofn, everyone happy now? Sorry but I just love that adorable little bugger. Minus the porn about her.**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Thirty-Nine

" _You want me to be adopted as part of your family? Why?"_

 _-Lofn_

..

..

..

 **Tuchanka, the Red Wastes**

"Are you sure that they would be here Wrex? I don't want to end my life career with a Thresher Maw appearing out of nowhere and trying to take a bite of my hide if you know what I mean,"

"Bah! If a thresher maw does appear to try and eat you Naksar they'll spit you out immediately. How long has it been since you've had a bath? A year? Two?"

"Garr! I'll get you for that Valot!"

The sound of flesh hitting flesh made Urdnot Wrex shake his head as the beginnings of a small brawl started as two of the Urdnot guards he had brought with him began presenting each other's fists on their snouts. Frankly he's not surprised that they're starting to remove each other's teeth. They're Krogan, once pissed with each other, that's the only diplomacy other than a very inspiring speech that can cut through their common sense did they ever know.

"The men are spirited I see," commented the Shaman at his side as the larger of the two Krogan tried to head-butt the smaller one only for the other to deliver a powerful uppercut in time making everyone watching wince hard at the thunderous impact that made the bigger one cross-eyed as he left the ground a few feet before crashing on his back in a small plume of dirt and dust with some of his teeth missing. Immediately cheers came from the onlookers as money is exchanged thanks to the bets that are taken when the fighting started.

"Too spirited," finished the Shaman as the smaller Krogan helped the other one up with both a respectful edge on their movements as they dusted each other off chuckling just in time for another bout of arguments to appear out of the ten Krogan who respected Wrex and had acquiesced to his betrayal of the Citadel forces in the secondary loss of Astranaar.

"Wrex," the gravelly voice of the Shaman made the red-armored Krogan turn to his old friend and confidant looking as grave as ever. "I had to ask my friend, not that I doubt you, but can we really trust these pointy-ears? I mean we don't even know what they are or who they are. And those stuck ups at the Citadel who's got an inkling about them are keeping the information for themselves. Besides, shouldn't we suppose to tell the Clan leader about this meeting at all?"

Despite his calm countenance, Wrex can't help but wince at the very mention of their Clan leader. It is plain obvious that despite the big muscles and powerful kraants he got through his long years, Urdnot Borv is no leader. Currently Clan Urdnot is locked on a powerful struggle with Clan Gatagog and despite Urdnot having the numbers and the weapons to overcome their rival, the bad leadership gave Gatagog a lot of chances to always create a stalemate on every engagement. Telling the Clan leader of the real purpose of this meeting he came on the outskirts of the Red Waste would be like handing over a live bomb to a three year old child.

"Shaman, I understand your concerns and skepticism. Even I am not sure of this decision that I made. But this is the first lead and offer that we have of finally lifting this curse away from our people. If the rumors I've heard are right and if their superior weaponry isn't proof enough, these Triumvate people would prove maybe a friend of the Krogan and finally cure the genophage. Isn't trust and pride a simple thing to offer for the salvation of our people?"

"I guess you are right as always old friend. But you know the consequences if the Clan Leader even get wind of our original purpose here. Even I won't be able to stand in the way if he challenged you for this as tradition permits," pointed out the shaman of Urdnot.

"Don't worry old friend, other than the people here with us today, none know about the original purpose for this mee-,"

He never finished his sentence as there erupted a sudden flash of blue light in front of the red-armored Krogan nearly making Wrex's heart to jump out of his throat as from the light emerged in thin air a tall familiar figure in black and blue armor with long robes of blue with weird yellow designs on it. At the top of his head is a helmet that covered his entire head and at his right hand is large spear, the end as large as the arm of Wrex himself. Flanking him are two figures with almost the same height as he does and holding guns that looked too flimsy for Wrex's taste.

"Ahh, I see you're here," the slightly modulated voice of the figure that offered the freedom for his people is as arrogant and haughty as ever and Wrex felt the first telltale signs of irritation just like the first time he met….it.

"When I first read about your species, I expected that you would even be civilized much less be…..punctual," Wrex had to hold in the urge not to crush the figure's head to a pulp at the insult to his people.

With controlled tones, the Krogan stepped forward facing the annoying example of a species in front of him. "We have done as you asked Farseer, now give us the cure for the genophage as you promised!" demanded Wrex.

"Ahhh…. The cure….I did promise that I will give it to your right?" Wrex's eyes narrowed like all of his guards at the very smell of deceit oozing from the "man".

"I said that I'll think about it and judging from your history of your race, I find it disadvantageous to have…creatures such as you to be running around amok and unchecked. Not to mention that most of you simply used battle and carnage as excuses for the honor and glory that you desire so much in your lives. Such…..naive thoughts,"

"JUST GIVE US THE CURE POINTY-EAR!" roared Wrex unable to keep his temper in check any longer grabbing his shotgun and hefting it at the figure in front of him who only laughed mockingly at his action and that of his guards.

"See, this is the reason as to why I would not give you the cure as you so wished," ignoring the sudden appearance of an energy shield which absorbed the mass effect rounds from the shotgun of the Krogans, the Farseer merely bowed once more with all the mocking gesture that is ever capable to be dished out from that single action.

"On behalf of the Triumvate, I thank you all for your service," and just as fast as he appeared, the Farseer disappeared into the wind with a flash of light with his companions leaving twelve fuming and betrayed Krogans behind with only his laughter echoing across the Red Wastes.

..

..

..

 **Citadel Presidium**

"I can't believe this," Tevos had to massage her head as the stress on her head multiplied three times as she read what seems to be the sixtieth paper that appeared at the top of her desk.

Ever since the failed invasion (once more) at the planet of Astranaar, the Citadel Council got the full backlash of the entire community as the reports began trickling in about the largest fleet ever assembled since the Krogan Rebellions. Sure the Asari may not have joined the conjoined adventure spearheaded both by the Turians and the Salarians, but they're also part of the ruling species of the Citadel and still shared the blame though not as harsh as the ones that the two idiot councilors unlike her had.

Sparatus had taken into hiding on his office and only comes out on the direst of meetings to avoid seeing other ambassadors and the random civilian scowling at him. Tevos even heard once the immense scolding the Turian councilor received from Fedorian through the comms one morning when she's walking down the Presidium's personal halls for her morning coffee. She had never heard Fedorian lose his cool….ever since he had taken office.

The Salarian Councilor on the other hand, Valern turned coward and fled back to his homeworld of Sur'Kesh while leaving his aides here at the Ctiadel to do damage control for the angry crowds and ambassadors who had provided provisions and money for the ill-demised fleet with the promises of reward and new technology. The Salarians especially since they are the ones trusted above all to study and spread the gained spoils of new knowledge from the wrecked Triumvate ships are nearly torn by the meat-grinder as the Salarian government failed to show even one despite the loss of the invasion. It shows laziness and arrogance on their part and a lot of people aren't happy.

All in all, nearly everyone is currently angry at the Citadel government ever since the fleet arrived and Tevos can't blame them. When the thousand strong armada went to ransack the peaceful planet, they promised many things, loot, money, new technology, three races to subjugate under the strict rule of the Citadel Council, another system to colonize with its unknown riches and in some cases like the Batarians, new slaves to sample. With promise such as this did the fleets manage to garner such large support from the public and even managed to coerce some of the client races with slightly large fleets and armies to even contribute. Volunteers numbered in the hundreds signing up for the expedition confident and excited. Now with the fleet returning with half of their original number gone and the remaining half barely able fly anymore alongside the number of the dead and the wounded that have very little hope of ever recovering, it is no wonder the people are angry. Nearly everyone got someone they know on that expedition that never returned, even the Batarian Hegemony despite hated got sympathy from the masses for having the largest amount of dead second only to the Turians. The people needed to have someone to blame.

And conveniently that someone is no one else but the Citadel Council and Saren (who is in a comma) that is conveniently indisposed.

Leaning on his chair, Tevos sighed as relief flooded her veins. For once she's glad that the Asari stayed away from that failed venture. Sure they had critics in numbers but it's not on the same magnitude as the Turians and the Salarians. Even the Systems Alliance who according to intelligence sent only a ship to join the disappointing venture got their own PR problems with people reasoning that if their fleet which numbered second only to the Hierarchy's forces in terms of number and firepower stood with the invasion, the second invasion of Astranaar might have succeeded.

Still, what's done is done.

A small beep of her comm made Tevos frown as she stared at the familiar number written on it. Knowing very well that it would be bad for her health not to answer it, Tevos made sure it is not traced or recorded before turning it on.

"Aria, to what do I owe the pleasure?" asked the Asari Councilor once the green light on the phone is shown.

"Tevos, it's been a while. I'm here to ask a favor and a big one if I might add," the familiar voice of the Queen Omega made Tevos' eyebrow shot to her hairline at the barely suppressed rage on the voice of her….acquaintance.

"Of course, how can I help you Aria?" answered the Councilor though she would be lying if she said that she's not interested as to what ruffled the feathers of the feared Queen of Omega.

"I need information Tevos, information on the pro-human group Cerberus, anything that the Citadel have about them, I want it," growled Aria barely hiding her anger anymore.

"Cerberus? How in the goddess' name did you get tangled with that lot T'Loak?" asked the violet-skinned Asari in confusion. Aria's not known for playing partners.

The Queen of Omega's hissed words literally made Tevos' skin crawl. "They forgot the most important rule of Omega Tevos. Nobody fucks with Aria and gets away scott free,"

…

..

..

 **Litany of Fury, Blood Raven Battle Barge**

For what seemed to be the hundredth time, Ela Ashbel once more took a glance at the larger and bulkier blue armored Space Marine beside her. She may be a Farseer but the former Farseer of Bleeding Tears has never met an Astartes in battle before face to face. With her kin stuck on that planet with her, they didn't have exactly a large plethora of visitors other than the Eldar of Atailoc before the Craftworld was pronounced lost when during its vague wandering into one of the slightly tolerable systems of the Imperium suddenly lost contact after one of the Warp rifts appeared there swallowing the system whole. The only thing she's aware of these modified _Mon-Keighs_ thanks to Laetri who had once or twice encountered them in battle is one: they're absolute fanatics, two: they can't be reasoned with, three: they're very good at killing anything that is not human.

That's the reason why Ela Ashbel had done her best to avoid as much as possible these Space Marines during her entire week here. Every time their eyes landed on her, Ela can't help but shiver in fear as each of them literally envisioned her dying in ten different ways every time…..except this blue armored one that had been talking to her and Caerys and seems quite…..friendly too if she might add. He had been asking a lot about them and their people as a whole which Caerys and Ela Ashbel shared while keeping a closed lid on any sensitive information that might accidentally pass their lips.

Ela Ashbel however fervently wished that Caerys is here, the blue-haired Farseer of Ulthwe had asked to be left behind after a week of not bathing finally made Caerys snap and brave the showers of the _Mon-Keigh_ ship whose water are many levels dirtier than that of the Craftworlds. Still, it's better than smelling like sweat all the time. She and Caerys thanks to Macha's generosity have ample supply of clean food that they brought aboard with them other than the tasteless Gruel which seemed to be the main supply of food on this ship. The very taste of the bland meal when she tried eating it sent Ela Ashbel into a fever that made life a little interesting other than being nervous for Caerys who went half-hysterical in panic at the sudden state of her charge. Ela Ashbel still giggled every time she remembered the blue-haired Eldar running around like a headless bird.

"Why?" the sudden word caught Ela Ashbel and the _Mon-Keigh_ Space Marine named Titus by surprise at her words.

"What do you mean Ela?" (Yes, he had started to call her by her name instead of "Eldar" or "witch" like the blasted Chaplain) asked the only Ultramarine in this vessel.

"Why are you so open to me and Caerys Captain?" asked the blonde haired Eldar making sure that her words do not carry farther than the table that they are sitting to other ears of occupants in the mess hall.

"Does it matter?" blinked the Captain looking down at the smaller female.

"It does if we're talking to someone like you,"

"Someone like me?"

"Yes," nodded Ela Ashbel focusing her eyes at the food in front of her. "Why are you so different from the rest of the Space Marines here? Why are you so open on even conversing with us where others wanted us either dead or worse?"

"My….brothers are short sighted Ela Ashbel. Unlike them, I did my duty on reviewing the real reasons as to why we are here. And also unlike them, I know that pride is the least that we can put down as we pass this last leg of our journey to the rift. I also am realistic enough to understand that despite the bark of our peoples that they are more than sufficient to reach the end of our destination, doing so alone would be…..catastrophic. We all have the same enemy and the same goal. Trying to kill one another and dealing with the endless hordes of Chaos would be counter-productive,"

"But that doesn't explain why you are associating with us?" pointed out the former Farseer of Bleeding Tears. "You could have ignored us like the rest of your skin do,"

To her surprise and also to every soul on the mess hall, the Ultramarine Captain immediately started laughing, his booming voice echoing on the steel walls for a few seconds before he once more looked down at the beautiful Eldar at his side.

"It would sound absurd and if my brothers heard me saying this, they would call me a heretic. Still, you want to know the reason Ela? I'll tell you," leaning down to her level, Titus continued. "Truth is, I admire you my friend. I've heard about what you did to acquire that Titan now standing at the top of our Battle-Barge. And frankly I'm impressed. It reminds me of the time when I am at Graia fighting Orks and servants of Chaos and I was condemned simply for the latent ability that I don't know I have against Warpcraft. It takes courage to fight for one's people, but it takes greater courage to go against the ideals of everyone for the good of all. That's why I am as open to you as you put it,"

By the time Titus finished speaking his words; Ela Ashbel is now cherry red from embarrassment at the praise that the Ultramarine heaped on her. Other than Macha, Farseer Indarion, Caerys and a few others, many do not understand her decision when she laid down everything for the sake of her people. They choose to ostracize and if Macha's worries are right, plan to kill her soon for the very disgrace that gave them a bit of an edge as they undertook this long journey.

Still, listening to the words of one of her kind's bane, Ela Ashbel can simply do nothing but place a tender hand on one of the large pauldrons at the shoulders of the large man.

"Thank you Titus," she whispered in gratitude earning her a scarred smile from the veteran Captain.

..

..

..

 **Immaterium, Lake beside the Emperor's and Isha's Cabin**

He is the Emperor of Mankind, knowledge and wisdom sat at his right hand for him to use at his own leisure. Great power and responsibility is handed to him to do as he pleased for the good of all mankind. He is the champion of order and the bane of chaos, his life has the one singular purpose to be ward against the darkness that threatens mankind. His creation brought to life the greatest of Empires that stood strong for thousands of years. The weapons he forged can fight against daemons and their ilk that would have sent lesser men scampering away in fear. Talent in war and peace he had in spades and he had the best luck to even snag himself an immortal companion and lover, the mother of his children and almost having the same, if not lesser power than her.

And that's the reason why his ego lifted high as the mightiest fortress that any ego could be is crashing down like the Tower of Babylon under God's wrath as the cute Eldar youngling snagged what appeared to be her thirteenth fish on her hook making his nostrils flare as he looked down at his still empty pail compared to the half-full one of his…companion.

Ignoring the happy giggle that came from Laetri's student, the Emperor of Mankind focused his attention on the line he is holding that seemed unmoving just as another fish grabbed the hook of his new…fishing buddy making the Emperor cry anime tears as she pulled in another fish.

"I take back what I said John, this is the best sport I have in the world," chimed Maila beside him happily as she threw her hook back in the water, not noticing the aura of depression now clouding the Emperor.

He had simply asked her to accompany him after Sanguinis and Laerys holding a powdered up Lofn after the celebration arrived with Laerys' friends: Cana and her best friend Laetri, who had brought alongside her newly-reborn student, Maila. Apparently his daughter is up for some "fun time" with her lover and the pretty Farseer that caught his daughter's eye. Poor Maila had been left spluttering as the three headed to Laerys' room prompting the Emperor to bring her along fishing as Isha, followed by Sanguinis prepared something for the long term stay of their guests.

The Emperor-named-John's thoughts though wandered again as another splash followed by Maila cheering made his mood down once more as he mourned his absolute lack of talent in fishing.

..

..

..

 **Laerys' Room, Cabin, Immaterium**

Laerys sighed happily as she lay at the top body of her lover nude as the day she was born enjoying the warmth of Cana's body flowing through her skin. She smiled as she adjusted her head over her lover's chest to hear the beating of her heart just as the firm but soft hands of Cana went over her waist hugging the daughter of Isha to her. The flowery smell of the former Seer's sweat made Laerys giggle as she inhaled it nuzzling the naked breast of her lover (which is quite exceptional) creating a yelp from someone above her.

Laerys peeked once more at the satisfied faces of her lover and her new…friend. Until now the sweet taste of both Cana's and Laetri's sex still lingered at her tongue and Laerys won't have it any other way. Laetri didn't last long; the virgin Eldar quickly fainted under the combined ministrations of Cana and Laerys. Cana though, Laerys can't help but giggle seeing the tired but well-satisfied face of her lover.

When they first made love, the former Seer of Atailoc had been completely insecure thanks to the whiter patches of skin that remained from the scars and bruises that she acquired when the Batarian slavers ransacked the asteroid mine. Though the healers of the Temple of Isha succeeded fully on healing the topical damages that she acquired, her ordeal left remnants of those bastards' conquests that made Cana highly insecure with her own body. It took a lot of persuading on Laerys' part and multiple bouts of love-making before Cana accepted the fact that she's not hideous looking.

Laerys is just contemplating whether she would take a nip once more at the sensitive tip at the end of Cana's breast to bring her tired lover back to the mood when the sudden sound of the door opening made the daughter of Isha sit ramrod straight surprising her lover at her quick as she stared at whoever it is opening her door only to meet the wide-eyed eyes of her new younger sister who had her shoulders drooped and her mouth open halfway through as she's obviously on the verge of saying something before she's stricken dumb at the sight in front of her.

"Lofn?! What in our mother's name are you doing here? You shouldn't be here?" asked Laerys struggling to cover her body with the sheets while at the same time fully aware that Laetri and Cana is fully nude and unaware like her. She's pretty sure her face is going as red as it possibly could as the realization that she had been caught in a completely compromising position.

"Uhmm..err… mother wanted you and lady Cana and Laetri to come down since the food's ready. Meh, older sister, what are you doing and why are your friends naked with you?" asked the confused little bugger staring at them.

Laerys immediately felt bad at what she's about to do, but Lofn is young and she's not of age….very far from it in fact.

"We're err… wrestling, you know training," lied Laerys trying not to wince as the result of her action caused something bad as a result in the Immaterium immediately. She's pretty sure that Sanguinis, her mother and father have heard it also and would soon be having words with her.

To her shame, her cute little sister nodded in acceptance innocently before walking out with a big smile and a small wave with her tiny fists, her body almost bouncing on the stairs. "Don't be late big sister, I'll be starting to eat without you," she called out in afterthought as she disappeared from the stairs leaving Laerys to sigh in relief at her sudden disappearance as she draped herself over the front of her lover's body once more.

"That was a close one and embarrassing," Laerys muttered out loud making Cana beneath her to chuckle at her words.

..

..

..

 **And Down the Stairs**

Lofn didn't know what to feel, she's pretty sure that her sister is lying when she told her that she and Lady Cana and Laetri are simply "wrestling" as they call it. She shrugged though as she skipped through the floor with a small bounce skipping up her small pet "unyuu" along the way. It's probably just more adult things and Lofn is bored listening to adult things when she can play around on the other hand.

Passing down the beautiful rooms that her new parents had, Lofn contemplated her new life as she tend to do when no one's talking to her or she isn't playing. Of course she still remembered her old family, she missed Grandpa Eldrad who despite being serious all the time, always found the moment to spend some hours to play with her and keep her company since the other children don't like her. She also missed her mother who kept on the hope that her father would return to them before her mission where she didn't return. Lofn had been alone then living under the care of the Craftworld, a pariah despite her grandpa's efforts. She had been simply playing with her pet near one of the Craftworld's webgates holding one of her mother's spirit stones before the webgate opened and Lofn stumbled in and she ended up here.

Frankly she didn't want it any other way. She liked her new father, he is always laughing and tend to focus on the things he is extremely bad at like cooking or fishing. Lofn loved his epic failures and every time she's down, following him around tends to make her smile. She still remembered them trying to sneak away at the middle of the night to observe the stars here when they are caught by Isha and Lofn laughed loudly as John got brained by a cooking pan, courtesy of his wife for making Lofn stay up late. She never had a father before and having one right now is new to her. Still, she would not exchange it for the world.

She also had fallen for her new mother, whereas her father is funny and carefree most of the time, her mother is kind and caring despite being serious. Lofn enjoyed sitting in her lap where she massaged her head sending tingles of pleasure to her spine every time she does. The look of her eyes giving love every time she laid eyes on the cute half-Eldar also endeared her a lot. Taldeer maybe her mother, but Isha is her mother now. She'll remember her stern birth-mother, but she'll love this one she had right now.

Sanguinis and Laerys she also liked a lot. Sanguinis is serious but kind to her making Lofn feel as if having her very own guardian angel watching over her. She trusted him above all and it helps that he tolerates her always. His wings are also so beautiful and Lofn had made it her hobby to pluck the feathers that stood out. She still giggled every time she remembered the daunted look on his face when she commented that his wings looked pretty.

Laerys she aspired to be when she grows up. For her, Laerys is the ideal sister, fun-loving, caring, and always taking her out. She can't help but be awed to her also. Her sister is a Farseer and is respected by all. She is both kind and cruel and still look as if she's having fun despite beating those that challenged her. And like Lofn she is also a half-Eldar, but she's not scorned. She's Lofn's idol and she wanted to be like that soon when she's bigger. For now she wanted to know about that "wrestling" her sister is doing with Lady Caerys and Laetri.

"Mommy, mommy," Lofn chimed hugging Isha's legs the moment the little bugger found her in the kitchen making her mother laugh that beautiful tingling sound and a soft chuckle and a small pat from Sanguinis who passed her wearing an apron and holding some pastries at his free hand.

"Yes my beautiful darling, what is it? Have you called your older sister to come down yet?" asked Isha lifting Lofn from her armpits and placed on the kitchen wall sink where Lofn can look at her eye to eye and her mother can still listen to her babble and still work.

"Yes mommy, though I wanted to ask you something," began Lofn accepting one of the cookies her mother handed to her while her older brother returned pinching her once on the cheek making Lofn pout adorably as he laughed before taking the jug of milk at another side of the kitchen. "I've entered sister's room and saw her along with lady Cana and lady Laetri naked. Mommy, older sister told me they are wrestling. Why are they wrestling mommy? I thought they're friends?"

The sound of the jar breaking as Sanguinis dropped it is the only answer she got.

..

..

..

 _Omake: In the Bathroom._

 _There's a good reason why Eldar must not bath on Imperial baths. Ela Ashbel's scream of horror echoed throughout space as she saw what's left of Caerys who's water had been replaced by boiling acid effectively cooking the Farseer of Ulthwe alive.(THE HORROR!)_

..

..

..

 **And there's there. I'm beating around the bush at the moment. Hihihihi Please Review and Fav. We're almost there guys. Almost two or three chapters left. Keep up the support guys and gals hihihi**

 **PS: And Lofn walks on somebody…..again. Never mind, she's cute. I realized I spent 1500 words on her (the horror)**

 **PS: HAHHAHAHA (Evil laugh) The Eldar is still as sneaky and backstabbing as ever.**

 **PS: Next chapter would be the long awaited moment.**

 **PS: NO! There would be no Ela X Titus. Use your heads guys. He's gonna break her in half if they ever did it. They're friends though.**

 **PS: Mentions of Orks will also be at the next chapter and the Quarians….maybe.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty

" _On the final push, on the final fight, on the struggle for freedom, let this day prove itself as our finest hour,"_

 _-Farseer Macha of Biel-Tan_

..

..

..

 **The Debris Field of System Ondolinde, Aquarius Sector**

"Look out!" the cry of one navigator sounded before silenced as the large lance fire is blocked by one of the smaller ships serving as escorts for the larger Craftworld ships rendering it to debris saving the bridge of Craftworld Biel-Tan from another direct hit.

"Damn there's too many of them," muttered Macha out loud not caring as to whomever can hear her as she watched another plethora of Eldar fighters face a cloud six times their size of Interceptors from the Chaos ships without fear.

If this would be their last stand before the rest of her race is consumed by She-Who-Thirsts, then it is a fitting end in her opinion.

After passed twenty years of traveling the stars to their destination of the Rift with what's left of her people facing hundreds of Chaos warbands, human looters, and Ork WAAGGHHs' that threatened the massive fleet of Craftworlds, they endured. She didn't know how but they endured though with great cost. Nearly half of the escorts that had started this long journey with them are now gone, their sacrifice used to save as many of the smaller Craftworlds as they could and a dozen or more minor Craftworlds that aren't as developed as some of them are also food now for Slaanesh alongside their Infinity Circuits.

Once more Macha is thankful for Ela Ashbel's sacrifice. The Space Marines accompanying them apparently had a deep seated hatred for anything resembling Chaos and unleashed their anger every time a very unlucky and ambitious war band try attacking the large fleet. During her entire career against Angelos, she had never seen the now changed Chapter Master so angry and lose his cool. Now that she'd seen it, she's just thankful that she's not at the hard end of that massive and unwieldy Warhammer that the Chapter Master of the Blood Ravens seemed so fond of using. The Titan at the top of the Litany of Fury also turned into a godsend for everyone. Its massive weapons packed enough punch to crush an entire fleet into smithereens and it along with its crew did not disappoint during the entire duration of their travel destroying many of their foes, sometimes even before they could come within close range. And it's all thanks to that beautiful and gentle former Farseer that are now staying with the _Mon-Keigh_ flagship since her people is a danger for her.

Of course once the Council got wind of what she had done when she rescued Ela, they barked a lot as usual. Macha conveniently pushed forward the results of the former Farseer of Bleeding Tears' results to make them see sense but the morons have conveniently buried their heads on the sand and did not believe a thing that she said, simply claiming that their success alongside the _Mon-Keigh_ space marines attributed to the stupidity and primitive thinking of their foes.

Macha's pretty sure that the forces of Chaos are anything but primitive. Still, she can't argue against the Council no matter how much she wanted to. At least Ela Ashbel is now safe on that ship with Caerys watching over her. Caerys' had a good heart despite her young age, Macha's seen it immediately and she's glad that she and her….lover became friends.

Another explosion that literally made the walls of the bridge shudder made Macha grit her teeth. That one's too close for her comfort.

Nearly every gun that is functional on the fleet is firing alongside the larger cannons of the Space Marine ships allied to them and still it is not enough. Already the Tau fleet that Farseer Indarion hired to fight alongside them for escort duty is now nothing more than smithereens as the hordes of Chaos simply bowled over the powerful suppressing guns of the Tau ships by sheer force of number. What's left of their fleet is now floating on the dark empty of space as debris.

She had noticed of course that the closer they get to the Rifts, the more Chaos forces they encounter. More than one Farseer of the High Council have expressed their fears that the Rifts might not be the salvation that most of them are hoping them to be. And though most of them simply disregarded such warnings, she knew that like here, they're also suffering the big "might" that will probably doom their people in a pit of endless disappointment.

Still, she knew that they have to go on. It's either the Rifts or they stay on their wandering paths which is getting too dangerous with the Imperium gone. Many Eldar might not like the brutal and fanatical Imperium of Man but its people and its deity served as a good buffer against the forces of Chaos and whether they would admit it or not, the Eldar are indebted to the fallen Empire either they like it or not.

The choice of not choosing to go to the Rifts are also reinforced where even the weakest of Farseers who normally had limited contact with the Warp unless they properly focused can now hear the laughter and the whispers of Slaanesh nearly sending the entirety of her people to mass panic at this news. Thankfully the decision for the major Craftworlds to head for the nearest Rift had finally been made and all Craftworlds and Exodites they could pick up along the way volunteered on this endeavor no matter how small the assurance that this will fully succeed. Anything's better than being used as a chewtoy for She-Who-Thirsts.

Thus the reason for this mass Exodus.

Now that they're here, Macha's just thankful that their people chose the decision to traipse halfway through the galaxy with them. If not, even with the major Craftworlds banding together on their full strengths would be unable to arrive here intact.

That doesn't mean that they're fully out of the woods yet though.

Currently they are engaged with the largest Chaos force that they had the displeasure to meet on the final leg of their journey. The bad news is, even Macha seemed unsure of their victory as the powerful lance batteries of the Chaos fleet carved up any of the Craftworlds that they could reach while avoiding the blockade set by the Corsairs which are already stretched thin as it is as they struggled to protect the Craftworlds alongside the Imperial Fleet.

It seemed ironic for Macha to understand that what's left of her race are now facing the forces of Chaos Undivided on this final chapter of their race's story.

"Get some of our Corsairs to cover the right section of the fleet; two of the smaller Craftworlds there are already burning. No, I don't care if there are not enough ships covering us. I want all ships to go there now!" snapped Macha trying not to surrender to the urge to bash the heads of some of the High Council's heads. With the fleet beset on all sides, the once united council are now going selfish as every Farseer tried to take over command over what's left of the ships and Corsairs that guards the Craftworlds sending many of the pilots and commanders of the escort ships to a circle of confusion as commands of Farseers bumped into another. Macha herself had prevailed against the majority of the smaller Craftworlds in Biel-Tan's section of the fleet seizing control of overall command from the rest of the Farseers and create a semblance of order, managing a lot better compared to the rest of the parts of the massive fleet which are trying to the direct their escorts in a confused mess.

"Honored Farseer, more enemy ships are approaching from the front, fighters are heading straight for our bridge,"

"Damn it, open fire! All batteries," Macha ordered as the swarm of enemy fighters appeared just after her order and she felt her heart fell at the amount heading straight for them. Their numbers are so many that their massed numbers resembled an approaching cloud of storm straight at the bridge of the Craftworld of Biel-Tan.

Purple and blue lights erupted in waves heading straight to the mass of dark objects coming closer as the guns at the bridge of the Craftworld normally enough to take down an Imperial cruiser in seconds proved ineffective even as eruptions appeared all over the black swarm. Sure the powerful lance batteries mowed down dozens upon dozens of fighters but not fast enough or many enough that the black swarm won't turn the bridge to rubble the moment they hit it.

"Abandon the bridge,"

"What?"

"Honored Farseer you can't be serious on-,"

"Abandon the bridge now!" yelled Macha in alarm as the swarm finally got close enough that every individual fighter design can be seen clearly now and the first telltale signs of them countering the Eldar batteries are starting.

"Out! Out! Abandon the bridge! Out now!" yelled the red-head Farseer grabbing the nearest officer to her on the scruff of his robes before literally kicking him out of the bridge as the first torpedoes crashed unto the shields shaking the entire structure as the powerful explosives took its toll.

Macha can do nothing as the swarm of fighters now hit the bridge head on each one shaking the structure each time as the powerful weapons of the enemy brought down the shields leaving her and her people on the bridge now completely exposed for the next salvo. Even without her seeing capabilities, Macha already knew she's a dead person in the next few minutes as the incoming torpedoes headed straight for her next.

Only for a powerful laser blast in iridescent red to appear out of nowhere in a powerful blast rendering the torpedoes to pieces in several powerful explosions.

"Farseer Macha, this is Princeps Triton, you're welcome by the way," the sudden blare of the comm link literally made Macha breathe a sigh of relief that she didn't bother to hide as she gestured for her crew to return to their seats.

"Princeps, thank you," replied Macha not caring for Eldar hubris at the moment as the ship brought back the bridge's shield. "We've almost been killed if not for your timely intervention,"

"Indeed," Macha isn't sure but she sure could tell the bit of sarcasm that lined his tone. "I've urgent news Farseer. The Rift is only a few kilometers ahead. The Litany of Fury and its escorts have successfully pierced the line of Chaos ships. I advise that you and the rest of the Craftworlds take stock of the situation and head on out to the Rift,"

"We'll never make it," replied Macha knowing that the moment the Eldar fleet disengaged their formation (as lousy as it is) and make a run for it at the Rift, the Chaos forces would run them over like blood hounds and if the Craftworlds lucky, kill only half of them for the other half to escape.

"You can," insisted the Princeps. "The Shield of Ultramar will stay and be the rearguard. We'll keep them off everyone else until you all pass through. Judging by these bastards, they won't enter the Rift at a certain distance,"

"What?!" Macha blinked unable to believe her ears like all Eldar on the bridge. A _Mon-Keigh_ willing to sacrifice himself for the Eldar? No,no,no,no, she must be hearing wrong. "Listen here, you can't do that. You won't be able to hold them long even with that hunk of metal you're driving. You'll-,"

"Die, I know. But everyone else will live. It's amazing how a person can come to classify the importance of life at the realization that despite the differences of our cultures, we are all living eh?" chuckcled the Princeps making Macha wide-eyed as the sensors indicate the twenty kilometer Battleship Shield of Ultramar turning its head away from the rift and the breach being held by the other Imperial ships towards the Chaos fleet. The massive Titan at the top of the ship reloading its armaments.

"I suggest you inform the others now Farseer, this opening won't last forever," warned the Princeps making Macha nod her head despite him not seeing it.

"I'll make sure that everyone recognizes your braver and sacrifice Princeps Triton. May the goddess be with you,"

"Aye and may the Emperor watch over us all," was the serious reply before the comms finally turned off leaving a silent bridge full of surprised pointy-eared people.

"Order all escorts and fighters to break formation and head for the breach at full speed," commanded Macha out loud. "Inform the other Craftworlds that we have our opening and we'll take it. The Shield of Ultramar will keep them off our backs,"

..

..

..

 **Imperial Titan-Cockpit**

Princeps Triton smiled grimly as he finally saw the last of the Craftworlds disengage from the battle and into the cover escorts provided by Imperial Cruisers leaving the Shield of Ultramar alone facing the entirety of the Chaos fleet. For a moment it had been touch and go there for a while as the Chaos fleet advanced faster than they predicted and almost nabbed the Craftworld of Iyanden who volunteered as a rear guard when the Craftworlds broke formation to make a run for it towards the Rift.

Now the Shield of Ultramar with the Imperial Titan at its back is alone against the sacred enemies of the Imperium.

The entirety of its weapons immediately screamed into life, cannons and missiles weaving alongside the thousand slugs fired by his railgun across the encroaching enemies of the fallen Imperium and plasma rounds at the cruisers that are massing into the square before it disengaged as the sizzling weaponry turned five of its comrades to melted metal buying the Imperial blockade time to disengage and join the Eldar fleet on the last leg of its journey. The Princeps is immediately made aware of the last messages of thanks that his Imperial comrades is sending to him and his crew as they stood alone against the enemies of mankind.

"For the Emperor! For the Imperium!" he mentally roared, his entire psyche flooding the systems of the Titan, the machine spirit of the strongest of the Mechanicus' achievement responding to his holy rage.

The massive chaingun at its right hand screamed to life once more, thousands of rounds spraying across the tightly packed fighters in front as they entered within weapons range of the colossal weapon of war. Dozens upon dozens are felled, hulls and shields overwhelmed by the sheer volume of fire from the large weapon but more appeared replacing the ones destroyed, bypassing the anti-air cannons of the Shield of Ultramar hammering against the massive armor of the Imperator- Class Titan. Triton only scowled thunderously as the Titan moved with him, weapons still continuing their damaging cover as he readjusted the angle of the behemoth to let the more defensive parts of the Titan absorb the impact of the guns and missiles that escaped the attention of the anti-air guns. Despite the rate of fire the ship and the Titan is sending, there are dozens of foes pouring in closer by the moment to them and he mentally worried that the volume of fire if slowly increased…just might overwhelm the Titan's armor sooner than he expected.

Ducking from another torpedo that grazed the Titan's shoulders sending the cannon on it into a debris of metal and fire, the barrels of the assault cannon retaliated glowing red hot from the continuous rate of fire. The Princeps cursed the enemy in every word that he knows as rounds hammered into the right shoulder armor chewing viciously into the metal plates like acid. Muttering forgiveness on the Titan's machine spirit which is screaming in outrage at the defilement, he beseeched it to perform well once more before straightening the Titan up and retaliated with all the vengeance it could muster at the Chaos fleets.

Heavy caliber rounds screamed through the air, streaks of red and yellow so bright that they left afterimages burning on the retina anyone who is watching. They hammered into shields, punching through armor as the massive Titan stood its ground and fired, ignoring the shots that slammed into it in return. The Princeps roared in fury, prayers for the god-Emperor distorted on its mics barely recognizable at the din of the fighting, mangled as it is despite its loudness echoing on the vast emptiness of space.

A Battleship appeared at his side flanking, and Triton barely managed to move the Titan away as its lance battery fired, the lethal beams of its weaponry brushing the side of the Titan's shoulder and causing the red and gold pain upon it to boil dangerously. The weapons of the Titan returned fire bullying forward through the mass of ships smashing through Chaos' servants even as they pressed around the large golden form standing strong like a tower in the midst of the sea ignoring blows that hammered off its gigantic form even as the ship it is standing on is reduced to nothing more than a wreck. The battleship fired again cutting through smaller ships in an effort to hit the lone figure defying them, but the Princeps lurched the Titan to the left, crushing an unlucky cruiser beneath its behemoth arms that had tried to get in close to board the Titan.

The Melta on one of his cannons fired on the irritating target slicing through shields and melting steel in a split second leaving the battleship a husk as the cannon reloaded prompting the Titan to return its primary power to its other weapons. They responded to his command roaring in power as they spat rounds across the Chaos fleet before him as they pressed in even closer, fire clattering against his power armor. Another barrage of torpedoes, blasted a hole on their ranks and he pressed his advantage, tearing a swathe through the inky horde as they pressed in from all sides fighting back as savagely as he does.

Hit after hit followed but the massive Imperator Titan simply shrugged it off as its cannons gun down another few before a massive explosion slammed to the side of its "head" and for a moment the powers shut down as the machine spirit wailed in agony before recovering in a vengeance. Another direct hit at the front caused the brave machine warrior of the Imperium to fall on its knees and another one hurled at its chest threw it flat to the wreck of the Shield of Ultramar crushing its Citadel buildings at its fall.

The world disappeared into a blur of explosions and klaxons of alarm for the Princeps as the Chaos fleet bombarded the downed Titan, one arm tried to support its side to stand before a direct lance fire sliced through the armor of the Titan's gut causing even more systems to overload and explode.

This is not how one of the greatest Titans that remain is supposed to die. Not down on the ground, bombed to death like some weak-willed man who had lost its will to fight and accepting the loss of its home. He is a Princeps and he commanded one of the greatest weapons that the Omnissah had graced him to command. And by the fallen Emperor, he is going to die standing and taking his enemies with him if he is really going to die!

Man and machine roared in fury as the link it had with each other became full surging against the debris of metal which it is trapped on shrugging the hundreds of explosions that now pressed against it. Standing strong, the Imperator Titan surged forward with what weapons it had left roaring benedictions for the holy Emperor as cannons and the still available railgun roared shredding the ships arrogant enough to close in while stepping on the ones that tried to get in near. At point blank range, the blessed armaments of the Titan shredded everything, using the melta on its left hand every time the cannons reload sizzling ships on its wake.

Raised above this battlefield, the Titan made its stand, a wave of cannons and railgun slugs screaming from his secure position as he fired. The smaller escorts of the Chaos fleet swarmed around it, fire hammering in return from all directions as they swarmed on the range of the burning machine god and utterly relentless despite the volumes it had already destroyed. It raised its shoulder cannon near the arm joints…

..only for a screaming crimson beam tore through the air and melted the hull covering, searing away metallic flesh. The hand weakened as its innards of machines exposed causing the machine spirit to roar once more in agony even as it seized control from the Princeps turning the railgun on the offending battleship tearing it to pieces.

Before automated repairs could form, another tore into the open hole burning through the softer machines and another…and another round drove through that hole of weakness. The automated systems could no longer keep up and the Princeps experienced what could described be light-headedness for a machine at the damage sustained.

The railgun is raised and the Titan stumbled back even as it sent fire clumsily tearing through across enemy ranks. The now almost destroyed arm and upper chest raised once more in angry defiance at its dark fire before a slug round tore through the now innards of the Titan burning past its systems and machines and the walls that served as a cover for the primary heart core system of the machine and into its bridge.

A Titan fell.

For a moment, the Princeps vision went dark as he looked once more at the now silent bridge, its crew dead, splattered unto the walls or killed through other causes. He grinned grimly. It felt good to know that he would die with this machine as his last companion. There is something fitting about that idea and he smiled despite the pain and blood covering his entire body.

Weak arms reached for the final levers of his command chair reaching for the final button that would help him serve the Imperium one last time before he ascended to the Emperor's side. Through the screens of the broken bridge, he could see the enemy closing in around the fallen god machine, checking if it indeed is dead. A bloody smirk only appeared on his lips as he finished the last command that he would ever do to this gift of the Omnissah.

"Thus we do invoke the Machine God, thus we do make whole that which was sundered!" roared Triton as he pushed the final command and the world around him exploded in white.

..

..

..

 **Planet Roma, Governor's Palace**

Constantine sighed as he shook gently the shoulder of the graceful Protoss Executor making the whimpers finally subside a little as her head burrowed further on his chest, her lithe despite a bit taller form curling into a ball on his arms that is protectively encircling her. If a seer would have prophesied that he would be having an alien sleeping beside him on his bed in the near future, Constantine would have thrown a hissy fit after having the head of whomever it is that suggested the damnable words off of his or her neck. How quickly things have changed now with the guidance of the Immortal Emperor and the Eldar goddess.

Sure each of the three races of the Triumvate is still as suspicious and untrustworthy as they could be against anyone that doesn't belong to the three races of the Triumvate, but with each other? The three races are now close enough that inter-species relationships are starting to be frowned upon less slightly. He had just witnessed a few moons before a binding by one of his generals with an Eldar male who had won the heart of the hard-headed female human despite her reluctance at first.

That's reason enough for him that he allowed the Executor to share his bed. Apparently despite hiding as best as she could the effects of her ordeal, Selendis is plagued by nightmares every time she slept which is an oddity on itself since Protoss meditate as a form of sleeping. Of course screaming her heart out in the healing rooms isn't exactly subtle and even with the efforts of Doctor Harding, the Protoss had not been responding with the IV medications injected into her. Only when Constantine one night visited the halls in one of his midnight walks did he witnessed the doctors binding down a thrashing Selendis did Constantine found out that Selendis loved cuddles and used them as comfort when he is tackled senseless by the distraught Protoss female almost holding of as if her very life depended on it. Of course to avoid scandal from being seen after swearing the doctors and their aides to secrecy, Constantine allowed Selendis full access on his rooms where she can rest and at nights be comforted with his companionship and presence which she seemed to appreciate (and also him, though he'll never admit it).

"Bad dreams again?" asked Constantine once Selendis regained her small breathing under the soothing fingers of his.

"Yes," nodded the Executor. "I've never felt as alone as I am right now,"

"Well you're not exactly alone you know," pointed out the Governor making the graceful Protoss turn at his direction keeping her arms tucked in as his encircled her slender waist pulling her closer that their faces are only a few centimeters away from each other.

"I know, but you know what I mean Constantine," said Selendis sadly; her hand going by instinct to touch her now cut braid which covered her nerve cords. She had explained very well to him the real reason why she prefers to be away from her kind on their first bedding with each other.

For Protoss who had valued the Khala and the oneness it brings with the other Khalai, it is effectively like removing her ears making her deaf into everything except for the ones relatively close to her. Turned into a Dark Templar (which the Executor hated with a passion), it is the absolute insult to Selendis and it hurt her more than all the tortures put together by the Cerberus agents other than that one which she's keeping close to her heart and remain tight-lipped about.

"The others did not question your whereabouts?"

"They did," answered Selendis her blue eyes dimming a little. "But they also respected my request that they allow me to be alone. I've served as a warrior even before the predecessor of our current Hierarch, Artanis rose to power and having a long vacation to get used with the silence after being separated from the Khala is the least of the rewards they could give me after my long and distinguished career,"

"But why stay here with me?" asked Constantine, the question that had been bothering him ever since she got all touchy feely to him where before she would have run away faster than a gazelle.

"Don't you want me to?" if Protoss could pout, then she would be already making Constantine sigh as he gave up. Selendis is extremely tight-lipped and nothing short of Kaldalis officially ordering her can make Selendis spill until she voluntarily gives up the information by her decision.

"Fine, keep your secrets. But I'm pointing you if your kin barge in here and Kaldalis go all rage and "I'll kill you for touching her" on me," snorted the Governor making Selendis giggle as she pressed herself closer to his warmth.

"I know you like touching me oh wise and powerful Governor, don't try denying it. Your mind is unguarded every time you sleep and I've been there enough to see your….less than pure thoughts about me.

Constantine isn't sure whether to cry at being caught red-handed or laugh in relief that she isn't shying away from him even after witnessing his vivid dreams of imagination.

..

..

..

 **Craftworld Biel-Tan, Location in Space- Unknown**

The only thought that's running around the brain of Farseer Macha alongside with every Eldar on the bridge and the rest of the fleet as they are vomited out of the Warp only five minutes after they entered the damn Rift on the other end is simply: "Where are we?"

The empty void of space surrounded them and it is almost the same as the one that they have left only that it is not filled with exploding ships and Chaos Fleets appearing every minute like bloodhounds after a wounded deer. Relief of course flooded her system as every Craftworld that survived the last leg after the sacrifice of the Shield of Ultramar and the Imperator Titan on it as they held off the majority of the Chaos fleet giving the large Eldar Craftworlds the much needed break as they entered the Rift (though many had second thoughts when the final jump commenced.

However the Farseer of Biel-Tan can't help but worry as she stood there waiting for the reports of the Artisans. Every ship on the fleet is basically dead on the water as systems shut down for some reason and only the Craftworlds' Infinity Circuits, life supports and Gulliman's stasis Chamber remained active. If any Chaos fleet appeared now, then they would literally be sitting ducks as target practice. There was also no sign of any Rift that indicated where they might have been spitted out making her extremely nervous as navigations showed no records to the space they are currently in.

Macha is still contemplating what to do and on the verge of contacting the other Farseers to hear their thoughts and counsels when out of thin air appeared an Eldar ship with the designs of a Phoenix Carrier nearly giving everyone on the bridge the fright of their lives and Macha to gasp. The reason for her gasp however is not the appearance of the Eldar ship. No.

It is rather the symbol at its side that belonged to the lost Craftworld of Atailoc that is reported gone after the fall of the Imperium.

..

..

..

 **Immaterium, Fields of Isha**

"Hey Lofn! Lofn wait up!" the clear bell-like voice of her older sister running after her made the half-Eldar youngling giggle happily as she ducked another tree branch running as fast as she could on her small legs over the beautiful forest fields at the East side of their house that their mother created with the help of their father to serve as homes for some of the spirits of the animals that wander in the Immaterium.

After her sister is having the "talk" with their mother due to Lofn telling about her "wrestling" with Ladies Cana and Laetri (which Lofn is forbiddent to listen to), she had finally prevailed upon their mother to let her wander off with her older sister as her guide on visiting the wide forests at the nearby of their home. Laetri, Maila and Cana chose to remain behind since Cana's disability prevented her from the fun of playing tag leaving the two sisters to enjoy their bonding time with each other.

"Lofn where are you?!" the call of Laerys made the small girl giggle once more standing up to let her sister see her again before bouncing off once more in the opposite direction, her small "unyuu" pet holding on for dear life at the speed she is going ducking over branches and twigs of the plants and trees, even startling a young doe at the speed of the Eldar youngling which inherited her (fandom) dad's ability on sprinting in high speeds.

"I'm so going to tickle you to death once I got my hands on you my beloved cute little sister," Laerys' amused voice threatened making Lofn let off another burst of speed as she could hear her sister closing the distance between them easily. She knew of course that her sister can easily catch her and is simply humoring her by letting her retain her hard-earned lead.

"Only if you catch me older sister," shouted Lofn back turning her head at the backward to deliver a raspberry with her tongue out in joy, completely missing the sudden wide-eyed look of her sister before she bumped hard into something solid making Lofn let off a little cry as she fell on her butt, her small hands clutching her forehead where a red bump is showing slowly prompting the small half-Eldar to sniffle and cry even as her pet let off small "unyuu's" while nuzzling the side of her cheek softly, trying to comfort her. She felt her sister pick her up and hugged her to her chest before a kind and stern voice sounded making her look to the side.

"Are you alright little one?" the large man, taller than her sister and thrice as wide in blue metallic armor with a golden Aquilla on his chest stood. His head had messy white hair and he looked more like his late fifties though his face held a smile that made Lofn trust him. On his overlarge pauldrons are etched the signs of a white Omega symbol and Lofn barely recognized her sister asking the large man who he is and how he managed to wander in the forest made by their mother. His answer however Lofn immediately registered.

"Robert Gulliman at your service….my lady,"

..

..

..

 **So that's that. Hihi Please Review and Fav. Next chapter will probably be the last chapter if I can fit the ending on it**

 **PS: I know some of you are wondering why Gulliman didn't bash Laerys' head in. Reasons why will be next chapter.**

 **PS: Hope no one bash me about the fight of the Imperator-Titan. I'm not exactly aware of all the weapons that it held and I tried doing my best with the research I've got on the wiki about it.**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty-One

" _Is our pride really worth it?"_

 _-Farseer Macha of Biel-Tan_

..

..

..

 **Acheron, Palace of the Emperor**

Macha's grip on her spear tightened to the point that her knuckles turned white as the ramp of the _Singing Flute_ opened showing an entire squad of what seems to be red-armored _Mon-Keighs_ with an insignia of a swooping bird with fangs instead of talons on their legs. However it's not the massive Space Marines that made her clench her Singing Spear to such painful heights, no. It's the fact that beside them stood three Eldar and looking not the least bothered with the ones that is standing beside them on their right and on their left….

Macha had to shake her head twice to make sure that her eyes are not deceiving her as the blue-skinned aliens dressed in golden ornate armor big enough to flatten any Eldar that would dare to wear them stood. Like the first time she had seen them when she communicated with Farseer Amondeer's memories, she had been astonished at their lack of mouths and ears.

Yes, she had known about everything as much as possible about this new world already ever since the meeting with the head Farseer of Atailoc who had represented the Triumvate as they call themselves to the newly arrived Eldar and Imperials who looked close to over-all panic in confusion when they meet one of the Protoss scouting vessels the moment they exited the Rift.

The process is relatively easy to share as Amondeer met the High Council (where Macha was once more placed thanks to her actions on command on the last leg of their journey). Sharing of thoughts and memories is possible for the Eldar, or at least to their Farseers. It is one of the most guarded secrets of the Seer Path and one that is not used unless on the direst of need when information is severely needed. Very few instances had it been used even before the Empire of the Eldar fell and even then it is highly frowned upon by most who practiced the Seer path.

To simply word it, it is nothing more than a conjoining of minds sharing emotions, thoughts, memories, a link between that gives no privacy whatsoever requiring mental discipline with great magnitude and something that only Farseers can do and even then only the most experienced ones. Any mistake during the meld would literally cause the brain to turn to mush leaving the two people brain dead.

So when Amondeer shared his memories and experiences of two decades and a half to the High Council successfully through the meld, they are left gaping speechless at the news and it is the first time that Macha saw the "Honorable Farseers" show their emotion without any masks to cover their expressions in public.

And that's also the reason why she is here now.

Indecision ripped through the High Council as to what to do as they argued on two options that are presented to them. One is too join their Atailoc kin who had made a home here successfully and join the three super-powers gaining finally what Eldar yearned most ever since they are born on their Craftworlds…..a home. Having their own deity and the one their race revered the most watching over them is loads bonus in the view of many. Doing that however would need for them to give up their narrow-minded ways and foolishness on the feeling of being superior to the other races if they indeed acclimate themselves with the Triumvate; something that many of the Craftworld Eldar have a hard time of even if their goddess orders it. Yes, Isha is their goddess and well-respected, but when push comes to shove; only the most devout of Craftworlds will follow a pressured order from the goddess. It didn't help that many became aware that Isha took the _Mon-Keigh_ Emperor as her companion and bore him a child. Many of her kin looked down on the goddess at that and some bold ones even called her a traitor. Eldar have lived fearing for their lives from a god and many still believed that they could do so again. Not to mention that living side by side with the Triumvate and mingle with the _Mon-Keigh_ and those aliens calling them brother or sister and intermarrying with them. Amondeer and the few of the Eldar that have mates on the two species that dared visit the newly arrived Craftworlds hovering over the nearest Eldar outpost for repairs are brutally rejected already by the population thanks to their choice of mates.

The second option for them which is quite the supported one that Macha and Indarion heavily disagree at is for the Craftworlds to go on their own way separated from the rule of the Triumvate and free of the relationships from the rest of the races that the Triumvate had and its protection. Already the idea is acceptable to the majority of the population when the news was spread. It didn't help that the goddess Isha in her ever eternal generosity created a new system only neighboring that of the Triumvate as a home for those Eldar who wish to cut themselves off from the community offered to them. Macha wanted nothing more than to box the ears of her arrogant kin who accepted the gift and the relief brought by the presence of their goddess when they are informed that they have once more an afterlife waiting for them if they die and the soul stones are no longer required.

All in all it is plain obvious that their goddess loved them and have not abandoned them for the _Mon-Keigh_ Emperor as the majority of the rumors say. The system that Isha had even given them is safe from the "Citadel" community that the Triumvate which seemed to be at odds against. Their goddess is more than generous; Macha herself would have burned these heretics for spurning her offer if she was at Isha's place.

And that's the reason why she is here now walking on the fabled halls of the Emperor's palace, the first Eldar that did not belong to the Triumvate alongside Farseer Amondeer, Caerys and Ela Ashbel (she had gained enough influence on the council thanks to her valor and pressured the idiots on returning Ela as her ward and "lover") as her companions to deliver to the leaders of the Triumvate the reply of her people. She would have preferred having Angelos on their company as well, but the ruff and gruff Space Marine have bid his farewell as the Imperials have finished their mission on bringing the Eldar to the Rift and now they headed somewhere she didn't know to meet with someone that they did not mention. She had been stunned though when Angelos shook her hand at the last farewells and called her a "respectable friend" before they parted ways.

Every nerve of Macha is screaming "run away" every time she passed one of the black armored Space Marines guarding the halls. It would have been a memorable and awe-striking experience for her and the other three if their stares didn't held any distrust or suspicion enough to melt an ice-cube. She could feel the two younger Eldar huddling together and she had to slap Ela Ashbel's hand away that tried to intertwine with her free one for the sake of formality despite the promise of comfort it could her left, the Farseer of Iyanden looked cool as a cucumber and appeared unaffected but Macha could clearly see that he is as beads of sweat trailed down his neck and she had lost count of the number of times he had gulped to clear his throat as they followed the red-robed steward leading them deeper into the golden halls.

"Honored Farseers we're here," the servant finally said as they reached a pair of golden gates big enough for a Wraith knight to enter without problem. One look at the gate made it immediately painstakingly obvious that every inch of it is wrought with utmost skill and no expenses asked.

"In respect for the Emperor, let me be the first to welcome you on witnessing the golden throne that is the only passage known that leads to the abode of our Immortal Emperor and her grace, the Lady Isha," proclaimed the servant bowing down to them from the hip leaving the Eldar no time to gawk in surprise at a _Mon-Keigh_ praising their beloved goddess as the golden doors then creaked slowly as oiled hinges and levers forced it to open stunning the four representatives of the Craftworlds immediately.

The hall is designed like that of a medieval hall despite fifty times its size with tapestries of red and gold bearing the marks of the Aquilla of the Imperium and the Wings of white over a rose that is the new symbol of the Atailoc Eldar in respect for their goddess lining the halls. Raised steps are heading upward filled with curious people from the Triumvate and elevated high above them all are three chairs of silver design with three people sitting on it, leaders of the Triumvate all powerful in their own right. A red carpet filled the middle going upward straight to an empty throne made of gold which seemed to be elevated the highest on the hall.

It is not the grandiose of the hall or the massive space it occupied or the designs that would have cost a fortune every inch that made the four Eldar stop flat on their tracks. No, the reason that they stopped is overwhelming feeling that immediately flooded their senses as they could feel the resonance of power by the two deities the moment they entered. Love, caring, endless kindness, tinges of sadness, disappointment and sorrow, relief and softness that can't be understand mixed together with that of strength, power, calmness, discipline, hope and wisdom. All in all for the Warp-sensitive four, if they are asked to describe what they felt that day when they felt the touch of the two immortal beings, there could be no words that the four Eldar could say that would fully make anyone understand.

"Move it," the slightly strong shove of the Black-Armored Space Marines at their backs brought the four to their senses and in fact, Macha is glad that they did. She would have never moved on her own as they followed the red carpet that led to the three people waiting on their chairs.

"Greetings visitors," boomed the black clothed Mon-Keigh whome she knew must be Governor Constantine thanks to the memories that Amondeer had shared with them during the melding. He had a sash of red over his uniform and Macha didn't fail to notice that every inch of his attire is nauseatingly pristine as he stood.

"In behalf of the free peoples of the Triumvate and in the name of the Immortal Emperor and the beloved goddess, Isha, I bid you all welcome. We are pleased with the news that someone survived the Fall as we call it here when are removed from our original place through the fabrics of time and space. As you already must know, I am Governor Constantine, Governor-General of Roma and representative of the Imperium while beside me are my associates and fellow leaders: Farseer Amondeer of Atailoc, current head of the population of Exodites and Craftworld Eldar and Hierarch Kaldalis, overall leader of the Protoss groups of the Khalai, Tal'Darim and Nerazhim,"

As the _Mon-Keigh_ Governor paused, Macha took the time to look at the leaders and though she would not admit it, what she saw pleased her. The _Mon-Keigh_ in black had honest eyes and his build and posture is obviously proof that he's no stranger to war and battles; something extremely rare for someone of his station. Macha had seen her fair share of _Mon-Keigh_ planetary governors and majority is disappointing with a lot of them looking more like beluga whales in two legs with their laziness and lack of care for the ones they are charged with. He's also handsome in a roguish sort of way, however a small hiss made Macha flinch hard as a mind touched hers without warning and she would have squawked out loud if not for the mind leaving hers immediately with parting words of: "Don't even think about touching what's mine,"

Shaking herself off from the possessive voice that echoed on her head that must have come from one of the Protoss (cough2x thank you Amondeer's memories cough2x), she instead focused on the next two people standing beside the Governor. Farseer Amondeer of course she already knew and it did not take a genius to know that the three peoples of the Triumvate respected the Eldar Farseer with his Protoss mate. Even now she still can't wrap her head over the fact that Amondeer successfully mated with a Protoss female and produce a beautiful child. During the sharing of memories, everyone on the Council has been stunned at that little tidbit of news. By all rights it shouldn't be possible due to the difference of genetic makeup but by all odds it succeeded into something beautiful.

Switching to the Protoss Hierarch, Macha's spine tingled in nervousness and untrustworthy look that he is pinning them with. Confident as she is with her skills, the Farseer of Biel-Tan would not wish to tangle by any means with the Protoss Hierarch. She's no craven but she knew that fighting the Hierarch even with her entire expertise would not assure her victory immediately. Every inch of the Protoss head screamed "warrior" and the battle-scars are enough proof for the large blue-skinned figure is no stranger to war.

And she really understood his unfriendly reaction. Even she would be skeptical if an unknown alien race with enough forces to challenge their homes appear out of nowhere and be welcomed with open arms.

"We are honored to be here honored representatives," replied Macha bowing formally alongside her own companions. "I have brought the replies of the Craftworlds that had acquiesced with the Triumvate's request to join. Out of the twenty-nine Craftworlds that had survived our journey, thirteen have agreed to join the Triumvate my lords,"

"Thirteen only?" rumbled the words of the Hierarch into everyone's minds making the four Eldar wince at the sudden intrusion of another mind on their own skulls. "And the other sixteen, what are they planning to do?"

"They want to separate Hierarch," answered Macha cooly. "They chose to travel and settle on the new system created by our own goddess,"

"So they made the decision to separate on us I see," spoke Amondeer with his hands folded in front of him. "Isn't having our goddess watching over us enough to entice them to be once more with their kin?"

Despite herself Macha can't help but wince as she gulped and voiced the reason of truth as to why majority of the Craftworlds chose to break away. "Pardon me for saying this Honored Farseer Amondeer, but most of the population of the Craftworlds looked down on your people for standing side by side with the _Mon-Keigh_ and the Protoss,"

"Macha!" warned Ela Ashbel too late as every human eye glared at the red-head Protoss slip of the tongue and nearly every Custodes stationed at the halls are fingering the trigger of their weapons as if wanting nothing more than to blast the four of them to grease paint.

"I'll let that insulting word pass for now since I know that you didn't mean it," growled Constantine in warning, his eyes sharpening as he looked down at Macha and her retinue. "However we won't let it pass a second time. Now tell me Farseer, are your people sure about this decision they're making?"

"Yes representatives, three of the major Craftworlds: Biel-Tan, Ulthwe and Iyanden had also agreed to accept the invitation. It would be an honor to be able to stand side by side with our kin from Atailoc once more," began Macha. "The thirteen Craftworlds have already broken off from the main group from the main fleet and could be expected at the planet of Ossiriand in a week's time to dock. The others are already on their way to the new system that the goddess, Isha provided,"

"I see," Constantine's hand went to rub his stubble chin. "They didn't even deign to inform all of us of their sudden departure. Should have expected that from you Eldar from the Forty-First Millennium, you haven't yet learned the word "humbleness" like the ones in Atailoc did,"

It took all of Macha's self-control not to let the twitch on her brow from appearing in public from outrage or the fact that she wanted nothing more than to grab her spear and brain this _Mon-Keigh_ for the insult at their race. Beside her she could feel the same hostile opinion from her fellow Farseers minus Ela Ashbel who looked as cool as a cucumber and her black eyes darting back and forth in curiosity over the hall not looking the least perturbed at the slight against their race.

She could barely hear the three discuss the ins and outs of the arriving Craftworlds on Ossiriand as Macha wrestled with her temper and irritation, squashing down as best as she could the ugly feeling rising like a snake in her gut. She knew she must tone down her pride to be able to stand side by side with these people; the only problem is the fact that it's easier said than done.

" **Enough!"** the sudden rumbling sound literally shook the halls making everyone immediately shut up as the golden throne shone brighter than the sun.

" **Ela Ashbel, and you Farseer Macha of Biel-Tan, sit on the throne I bid you. Isha and I had a proposition to the two of you that we must personally to discuss. The rest of you deal with the arrival of my Companion's people. My Custodes, if you would,"**

"Yes, my lord," before Macha could regain her senses as to what just happened she found hands immediately manhandling her and Ela Ashbel dragging her to the golden throne.

"Wait! Wait!" the Farseer of Biel-Tan's cries fell into deaf ears as she found herself then shoved into the golden throne and immediately found herself swallowed into the Warp.

..

..

..

 **Planet Roma, Desert of Thorns**

"So it's really true then?" the usual modulated voice of Gabriel Angelos sounded rough inside the helmet of his armor through the vox as he watched his brothers place the stasis field of their beloved Primarch on the predetermined place that had been directed to them by the Emperor.

"If this succeeds, one of the Imperium's greatest heroes will be walking alongside us once more. I wonder what he would think of this new….environment that our Emperor had created.

"Indeed," answered Titus curtly having the same reservations as that of his brothers in the Blood Raven Chapter.

It's one thing to be standing side by side with the pointy-eared _Xenos_ and another to be accepting them as neighbors and brothers. It's not easy to forget about the thousand year's feud against them by the Imperium of man ere it fell. And it's not simple at all to say au revoir to all the lives lost thanks to the scheming and the backstabbing of the Eldar throughout the long years of the Imperium that had cost countless human lives both from fighting them off and being used as pawns on their plans.

Maybe that's the reason why Titus respected the Emperor even more when instead of acclimating them into regular society and military duties befitting their stations, they had been placed here at the Desert of Thorns alongside every Imperial that had come with them during the long and perilous journey. It would take time for them to get their thoughts into order and time to assimilate the fact that they're not in the Imperium anymore. If they ever assimilate, many have been furious with the fact that they are now standing side by side with their most hated enemies. Still, they are the Adeptus Astartes, the Emperor's will made flesh and if their liege says they had to be chummy with the pointy-Eared folks, it is not in their place argue. Without the Emperor's will guiding them, their purpose would be less than obsolete. They have all done worse things in their careers as Space Marines, this would just be another hurdle for them to overcome.

Focusing his attention on the Sarcophagus that is now glowing as the promised healing of the Emperor take effect, Titus alongside every Ultramarine in the vicinity waited with baited breathe as the glow slowly receded and with it the breaking of the sarcophagus that had for many long years since the Horus Heresy lain closed open now, the silhouette of a large man standing looking as his hands as if he could not believe that he is moving them now once again.

Bowing on their knees, Titus can't help the smile that adored his face and that of his brothers as the man turned his face towards them.

"Hail, Roubutte Gulliman, Primarch of the Ultramarines,"

..

..

..

 **Immaterium**

"Welcome,"

Sanguinis tried and failed to hide his amusement watching the two Eldar pull themselves together sodding and wet as the "failed" transportation of the Golden Throne dropped the four unlucky Eldar right in the watery puddle outside their house much to the amusement of its residence. He didn't need to look at the too innocent look of the youngest member of their family to know the culprit for twitching once more the mechanisms of the Golden Throne.

Beside him stood his mother and father alongside his sisters Laerys and Lofn who is hiding once more at her sister's skirt while peeking one eye at the strangers looking unbearably adorable as usual.

"Welcome," repeated Sanguinis stepping forward to the shivering four in front of him trying not to giggle manly at the look of outrage mirroring their faces as they glared at him. The beautiful blonde one with the black eyes looked positively cute and he can't help but eye her up and down, the white slender dress she's wearing hugging her every curve. Strangely he could feel very little corruption from her, very different from the usual ones that he felt on anyone he had ever met. No words could describe what he felt from her, but if he's going to simplify it. Only one word can come close as best as it could… "pure".

Taking a glance at his father and mother who for some reason had not given him a reason as to why he isn't informed about their coming, Sanguinis just shrugged as he let his father take the stage stepping back beside his sister who immediately let go of Lofn who clung to his legs peeking adorably out. Does the little tyke know how much power she had over them for simply being there?

Yes she does.

"Why did you drag us here?" the sudden rough and gruff demand from the red-head Farseer who grabbed her companion and stood defensively over her made Sanguinis raise an eyebrow at the rude disrespect thrown at his parents as his father only smirked despite having no humore behind the action he made.

"It's good to be made of your acquaintance Farseer Macha of Biel-Tan. However might I remind you that you are at my home and you didn't even have the decency to acknowledge my companion and your goddess who I might add had been the one to vouch for you newcomer's lives ever since you set foot in Triumvate territory and also the one responsible for everything you see and what you've seen," the stern voice of the Emperor chided though that small rebuke literally made the two Eldar whose ire is directed at tremble ceaselessly on their knees as the air thinned relatively, telltale signs of thunderstorms appearing over the horizon with the ground shaking a little in resonance with his wrath. The two would have fallen down on the next second if not for his mother bonking the Emperor bringing in an instant the environment back to normal as the calm powers of the Eldar goddess suffocated the wild power of the Emperor of Mankind.

"Now what did you that for?" reprimanded the Eldar goddess stunning the two watching Eldar as the Emperor of Mankind rubbed the back of his head muttering about "violent goddesses" before plopping down on the ground as Isha walked to the two who immediately remembered who they are talking to as they fell on their knees with their heads bowed to the sand making the Emperor scoff at how different they are now compared to their reaction when they talked to him.

"Rise," ordered Isha after a moment smiling at the awestricken faces of the two Eldar females as they stood face to face with the mother of their race and probably the only immortal on their deceased pantheon that stood with their race on the good times and bad.

"I welcome you Ela Ashbel and you Macha of Biel-Tan to my humble abode," gestured the goddess to the humble abode that she and the Emperor have dwelt for the past decade and a half. "You have to forgive my companion for being still and rude. He's still rough around the edges and I still haven't got the time to refine him perfectly,"

"Refine my ass! They're the rude one in the first place to…" grumbled the Emperor before going silent at the sickly sweet smile that the goddess is giving him.

"Darling?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up,"

Sanguinis only rolled his eyes as Laerys and Lofn giggled knowing how much power their mother had control over their father. She can practically made him do anything within reason with that smile of hers.

"Now," began the goddess returning to her joyous aspect as she focused back on the two Eldar who watched flabbergasted at the interaction between the two immortals. "Where was I? Oh yes, I'm pretty sure you must be wondering as to why I had my dear Companion here call the two of you?"

The two merely nodded dumbly still remaining in shock at the things they are just witnessing that seemed not possible at all based on everything they know between the long history of the Craftworld Eldar and that of the Imperium of Man.

"Good, I'm pretty sure on the other hand that you would find this news pleasing. The two of you might not know but I have been looking for a Companion for my son who remained unattached and celibate, something that I am extremely proud of ever since he came of age. Ela Ashbel," the former Farseer of Bleeding Tears squeaked a word sounding like "Help" as the Eldar goddess grabbed her hands holding them on her own hands.

"Would you do me the honor of being the bride of my son from my Companion, Sanguinis?"

Macha dropped her spear, the Emperor remain pouting, Laerys and Lofn supported evil giggles like those guilty who are included on a conspiracy, Sanguinis who is at the process of drinking coffee to pass the time listening to whatever reason his parents dragged the two here frankly spat the hot brew out and the Farseer of Bleeding Tears made the fastest route possible on escaping reality as she heard the news like everyone else in anyone thrust on her position.

She fainted.

..

..

..

 **Planet Alchera, Amada System**

They say that Death is not something that should be mourned about, but something to be celebrated as the souls of our deceased loved ones received the peace that their lives needed. Taldeer certainly didn't think it so as she placed the last stone for the small obelisk she had created from the rocks littering the mountainside as the last shrine for the two souls that had welcomed her with open arms on their homes.

She had been out gathering mushrooms for their dinner as she usually wont to do since the two old Turians are now getting well in age and unhealthy for them to be venturing out in the dreary cold winds on their own. Taldeer of course volunteered to substitute for foraging the ingredients that they would need on their food that doesn't grow on the small backyard of their home. The only warning she had that everything is not right with the life that she had led ever since she met the old couple is the sound of something exploding hard at the direction of the old couple's house.

When Taldeer arrived back, all that was left of the humble abode the two old Turians had are nothing more than burning debris already slowly swallowed by the snow storms of the planet. The house is ransacked of everything of value and the two Turians have been burned halfway alive and finally executed while each of them are still with their partner's arms.

"May you find peace, wherever you are right now my friends," muttered the Eldar Farseer to the graves of the couple, tears remaining unseen as the cruel weather prevented moisture of any kind from appearing out for more than a second. Though the universe may forget them, in her heart they would always live on.

Putting on the former clothes she wore made of Varren skin when she was still alone, Taldeer picked up the pack she had made and the spear of bones watching the now wrecked abode that had been her home for many years. She knew that once she leave, she would never see it again and the obelisk of stone that marked the existence of two kind people that had taken her in without question. The already damaged mind of the Eldar cracked even more.

"I swear to you two my friends; I will survive no matter the cost. As you would have wished for me to,

With the last parting worlds finally said, Taldeer disappeared once more on the cold winds to hunt the bastards that did this to the people she had come to care about.

..

..

..

 **AN: And that's that. Hope you like this chapter guys. We're almost there on the end. One more chapter. Hahaha Please Review. Don't deny me your opinions now that we are almost at the end.**

 **PS: Hope you like the surprise for Ela Ashbel.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Epilogue**

..

..

..

 **Planet Rannoch**

It is not every day that something can warrant the full attention of the Geth collective as a whole, however now watching the news of these Triumvate that had the Citadel Council on its knees literally speaking warranted enough interestingness to make the Consensus concerned once more. Geth build their own future and having these anomalies on the planned structural future endeavors of the Consensus made them a variable that needs to be observed and studied.

Currently majority of the Consensus simply aspire for the wait and see as news after news on the extranet of the Citadel community trickled the fact that this community is not something that can be simply and easily pushed around. They are strong, that's a fact. Even the Geth would be hard-pressed facing the number of forces the Citadel community poured on the war against the planet they called Astranaar.

Part of the Consensus wanted to invade and make sure the anomaly be destroyed to make sure that they won't later be a threat to the Geth's future and another wanted to make contact. However both ideas had disadvantages that the majority isn't willing to risk.

One is the fact that they may prove hostile and the Geth isn't willing to enter hostilities on species that they don't deem a threat yet, and second is the fact that something is bothering their colonies borders.

Hordes of Greenskins have poured out after the meteor shower on one of the colonies and successfully ransacked it taking the raw materials that the Geth drones gathered there to be their own. Already small skirmishes are exploding everywhere and it is wasting time for the Geth at least, delaying them on their endeavors enough that it made them worry.

The Triumvate had to wait at the moment for the Geth's full attention, at least until it finished dealing with the Greenskins first.

..

..

..

 **Migrant Fleet, Somewhere on the Attican Traverse**

Tali'Zorah Vas Neema watched in small silence as the debate between the four Admirals intensified. The topic as usual that plagued the five leaders is the same one that the entire Citadel Community is talking about these days, The Triumvate.

Her aunt Raan and her fellow female Admiral, Daro'Xen are suggesting that the Migrant Fleet open negotiations with the powerful faction hoping that they would finally be allowed access to new space and new technology that the Quarians might benefit for the sake of the Migrant Fleet or to be used against the Geth when the time comes. Her father and his friend, Admiral Gerrel are opposed against it, especially since the two nearly got eaten by the Krogan who betrayed the Citadel fleet and sided with the Triumvate only to be backstabbed by them. Word has spread far and wide how Clan Urdnot had been renegaded by the ones that had proposed a deal for them in exchange for the cure for the genophage. The ring leader of the conspiracy and betrayal, Wrex has been shamed and has left Tuchanka to be a mercenary and no one had ever seen him since.

Tali just sighed tiredly as she watched Admiral Koris, the only neutral faction between the four admirals try and failed once more to stop the two separate factions from shouting at one another. She is weary and all these arguing and shouting is making her head ache more than usual. Being Rael'Zorah's daughter, it is expected of her to watch the proceedings even as a bystander.

At least she can look forward to not hearing their shrill voices anymore once she starts her Pilgrimage in a few months.

..

…

..

 **Cerberus Main Base**

Once she was a proud commander, a Warlock of Atailoc, assigned with her own squad to watch over the ones that cannot fight. She had trained decades and had fought many small skirmishes even before they have been drawn into this new galaxy. She had been the substitute mother for her deceased sister when their mother was taken from them. She is Alleia of Atailoc and she was a warlock…no more.

Her body had been used again and again for their pleasure and it doesn't belong to her anymore. And she rightfully accepted the punishment. If there is anyone out there that deserved the horror that she had gone through by the hands of those bastards that raped her and executed the rest of her squad by a mouse through the stomach urged on by a pail with fire to urge it on, it's her. Alleia's pretty sure now that her womb is wrecked beyond repair and also her guts had been rearranged to the point that shitting is now very agonizing to do. Her capability to form coherent words had been reassured on slim to none too. All in all she's nothing more than a glorified doll now that her captors either used for pleasure or for experimentation.

She wanted above all to die, but she's too much of a coward to take a blade to pierce her own heart.

She failed those colony citizens when she surrendered the colony, she failed her squad as they begged and pleaded for their slow deaths of execution to stop, she failed her sister whom she is forced to watch being used the same way as she is before being executed too, she failed her goddess when she got herself captured and now being experimented and used as a lab rat if not for the leader of the bastards that for some reason got enamored by her beauty and took her as his personal maid and bed-warmer.

At the mornings, she would be cleaning the spacious apartment rooms of her new master, all the fight have been drained out of the Eldar, the bastards made sure of it even before at the planet of Valdaris when they tortured her. She's now docile as a lamb, the once strong will broken now to sand. Thank the goddess she knew very little of the Triumvate's secrets else she would have spilled more. When the sun sets, he would take her to his bed and partake in the pleasures of her body enjoying the fact that she can't give birth anymore.

Ignoring the arms hugging her slender form and the warmth of the man's body mixing with her cold one pressed at her bare back, Alleia once more let tears flow as she cried through the night. She's safe now with him at the moment with her entire self as the price in exchange. However she hated nothing as greatly currently as herself. She didn't even know her new lover's name.

He had simply introduced himself as the Illusive Man.

..

..

..

 **Galaxy's Void**

The void between space was a cold, silent and dark place that no one has ever seen. No. stars and suns were able to bring warmth to its chilly and deathly depths, the brightly glowing cores of the universe's galaxies with their countless planets and suns going supernova in the stars' cycle every now and then are nothing more than blips of light in the distance. On that darkness only one source of light that had stood there from a time that no one has ever know shining like a beacon. One whose life span had been uncountable that could make any deity jealous.

Blue azure energy sprang to life, the sole relay with its spinning core at the heart of the six kilometer long FTL slingshot station glowing once more in a piercing manner at the otherwise empty and soulless part of the universe. None had traversed it so far ever since its creators built it and even then it was a rare event; only once every few thousand years of silence was it used, for the Harvest Gathering. The rest of the time it floats silent and alone on this shadowy pocket of space.

But now its creators were in deep thought, or thinking deeper than usually as they contemplated the next Great Harvest. Minds as ancient as the stars themselves united together and shared worries and ideas, intellects as vast as the very galaxy itself and cold as ice in pity considered the new information that are now coming to their attention. Their spies on the field have reported about these newcomers that don't use the technology set behind by them and having weapons and abilities that are powerful enough to challenge them. They are an anomaly on the otherwise usual routine that they had been used to do every time. Always silently, they have hidden in the shadows and worked for that singular purpose, to guide the sentient species on following the trends and patterns that made them vulnerable; letting them find the relays and the Citadel, molding them into a trap to make their extermination easier. But now this anomalies forced an unprecedented turn of events that had come about; powerful they are though not yet enough to be equal to them, but powerful enough that they could cause problems leading to delays.

One by one light flickered across the great blue-blacked hulls lighting up as systems and machines came online. Soon a miniature galaxy of stars, scattered hundreds of miles across the empty void lit it with its flaring. Engines roared to life sending machines to work the mountains of scrap and raw materials hovering all over them. Dark energy screamed and metal screeched as powerful limbs pieced together what were once destroyed. Quantity always won against quality and they always preferred to have something ready in case of anomalies like this. The Great Harvest can't be stopped, they would ensure it.

A strong signal is sent through the relay to their kin that had laid dormant waiting at the opposite side. It is time to awaken once more and take the first steps of their coming. And make sure that the Galaxy is ripe and ready for the Harvest.

..

..

..

 **Authors Note: Finally the story's complete.**

 **I want to thank you all for supporting Another World, One Last Chance. Im glad that Ive been part of your lives and that this story made you satisfied and happy. This is my 3** **rd** **story ever since I took Cassie's account, so forgive the hundred and one mistakes you might find. I tell you there's nothing more satisfying than finishing your own work. And 1100+ Reviews, I seriously didn't expect that would be that many. I expected 50 at best seriously. I wanted to cry in happiness so,..thank you, thank you, thank you supporters. I know a lot of you had disagreed with some of the ethical issues of the story, but you had to admit, it made the story interesting.**

 **PS: I didn't forget the Orks and I did make sure not to mention them ever since their battle with the Alliance. I can let you readers hypothesize what they are doing already if the clue on the Geth part got into your brains hihihi**

 **It's been a long journey and I am glad for the supporters that never stopped supporting me and for the critics that helped me steer on the right path. I did my best and hope everyone's pleased. There would be a sequel later on though I had my mind on something's first. Once more thank you. The journey will continue soon by the Triumvate,**

 **-I think it's high time you guys know reason I wrote this fic is because I hate seeing some of the fav characters Ive read about get busted. Big E got his ass handed to him, Isha is stuck with poison cow, Imperials as shitty as fuck, and Eldar is just as bad. Taldeer kicked the bucket, Macha is dumb as she is beautiful, and Lofn, well Lofn is just adorable no matter what angle you look at her (minus the porn). I need mind bleach for some of the things I've read in 1d4chan.**

 **So one more time, please Review guys. I love ya all. Hihi**

 _ **May the Emperor's strength be with you;**_

 _ **May the grace of Isha stand with you,**_

 _ **May the justice of the Primarch Sanguinis fly with you,**_

 _ **May the love of the immortal princess, Laerys cling to you,**_

 _ **And may the cuteness of the adorable tyke, Lofn not rot your brains.**_

 _ **Long live the Triumvate!**_


End file.
